Avengers: Battleground
by Lo'Gosh
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat, Harry decides to start over in a new world to find peace. However, the world will not grant him this request as the Earth needs its heroes more than ever and Harry has to answer the call. Monsters, Spies, along with costume heroes will grant him the family he has long search for. If the world doesn't destroy him first. HP/WM (God-Like HP)
1. Reflection of Time

**Avengers: Battleground**

Disclaimer – I own nothing. HP is JK Rowling's, and Avengers belongs to Marvel. Please enjoy.

Please note I have receive no word from my beta for **Magic and Might** so therefore I do not know if I can continue with the story. I'll do my best on this one.

 **This chapter has been beta-read by Srikanth1808.**

 **Chapter 1: Reflection of Time**

It had been two years. Two long years since he'd entered the dimensional portal to step foot into this world. After he had defeated the evilest Dark Lord in wizarding history, Lord Voldemort, Harry had had enough, and wanted to start over. Few could blame him: he'd lost nearly all of his friends in the war.

In short, after Ron Weasley, the person Harry had viewed as a brother for over six years, left them over a jealous fit over what they should do, Hermione and Harry began investigating alternate ways to defeat Voldemort. It was then that Hermione found a method that could help him. The Phoenix Ashes Ritual, which would grant amazing powers and abilities.

The first thing they had to do was to acquire the ingredients and components for the ritual. Fortunately, most of the pieces were easily obtained without alerting the Death Eaters, or Voldemort, for that matter. They quietly gathered the dragon scale, unicorn horn, Thestral tail hair, and salamander's blood. The hardest part were the phoenix tears, for neither had seen a phoenix since their late Headmaster's funeral.

As if sensing their need and thoughts focused upon him, Fawkes, Dumbledore's beautiful phoenix appeared in a flash of flame – just when they needed him most – and offered his tears to Harry.

The ritual was painful at first. So much power and energy was being poured into him...he wanted the pain to stop…death was surely better than this; for the pain and agony was nothing like he had ever experienced before…he was unaware if he was screaming or shouting or saying anything at all…it was pure torture…

Then, suddenly, it stopped. Harry was on the ground, panting hard as though he had just run a marathon.

They knew at once that it had worked, as Harry could perform wandless magic with ease. He still practiced with a wand of course, but he was more powerful than he had ever dreamed.

Sadly, Fawkes didn't stay, and disappeared, this time for good.

Hermione and Harry continued to hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes.

Ron came back.

Together they destroyed Slytherin's Locket. Then they ventured deep in Gringotts to steal Hufflepuff's Cup.

They snuck into the school to find Ravenclaw's Diadem, and the Battle of Hogwarts began.

Despite the fact that Hogwarts was built to withstand a siege, Voldemort's forces proved to be too much and were slowly overwhelming the defenders of Hogwarts.

Harry found the Diadem, and it was quickly destroyed by Crabbe's idiotic use of Fiendfyre. A spell the former Slytherin would certainly never be casting again.

That just left the snake, Nagini, and Voldemort himself.

Harry smiled as Neville killed the snake. Voldemort, however, was beside himself. Not only were all of his Horcruxes destroyed, but he'd lost all of his Death Eaters. The Dark Empire he had built was coming undone. He was then beaten by Harry in a duel where he slowly withered away until he became nothing more than ashes in the wind.

However, the price of victory was high. Countless students had died, and Harry had nearly lost all of his friends.

He didn't want to remain in a world where he was surrounded by dead loved ones.

Hermione finally seemed to understand Harry's pain. She helped him with the ritual to send him to another world, after he settled his affairs in the magical world.

Thanks to his word, Draco Malfoy and his family were saved from being sentenced to Azkaban. They made peace with one another as well. Never able to truly be friends, but they parted on better terms than would have been expected from their time in their academic years.

Harry also told the magical world exactly who did what and made sure the right people were released from Azkaban, and those that wronged them were sentenced to Azkaban in their stead.

Hermione insisted that he take all his gold with him, since in a new world – even in a parallel one – money and gold would still run things. Harry heeded her advice, withdrew the entirety of his gold from Gringotts, and devised a way to carry all of it as well as enough food to last him for the time he would evidently need to get straightened out in the new world. In any case, as Hermione had pointed out, all worlds relied on currency and he would need his to survive.

Along with his money, he carried only a few possessions, however: some muggle clothes, robes, food, and a number of books that Hermione, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had given him to read and learn from, in case there was magic, and if he ever needed to use magic in his world.

With everything in tow, he finally stepped through the portal…

…looked around…

And blinked.

 _This isn't so different._

Actually, it wasn't different at all, he realized as he easily recognized his location as London.

Harry stayed silent as he decided his first order of business. He needed to find a computer and look up where he could sell his gold. He wasn't overly picky, but he needed to find an honest dealer or a trustworthy bank. He was extremely thankful that he'd messed around with his cousin's computer a bit when he was younger, and not completely eschewed technology like many Muggle-borns who entered the Wizarding World. As it was, he felt relatively comfortable that he could easily find what he needed without drawing attention to himself.

Walking into the internet café gave him the first indication of something truly different about this world. The computers were not the big, bulky contraptions he remembered, but slim and sharp. Upon logging in, he found they also ran faster, much faster than his cousin's.

With the lightning-fast computers and the internet, it didn't take him long to find the best place to sell his gold. They had five stars from their customers. The only downside was that it would require going to Sweden.

Harry had to use magic to Confund some muggles, but was able to get on a plane to Stockholm. Once there, he staked out the bank and realized at once that it was a high-profile bank, which would surely not appreciate his more casual dress. The first thing he had to do, then, was buy proper and appropriate clothes. Unfortunately, he realized that the entire reason he was here was because he didn't have actual money; ultimately, he transfigured his clothes into nice, tailored ones before walking into the bank.

There didn't appear to be any real tellers, just a pseudo-receptionist at a front desk. The bank employee seemed reluctant to believe Harry would be worth the time of the bank when he approached and said that he had gold to sell. This rapidly changed when he pulled out ten gold bricks, and an appraiser was quickly summoned.

They quickly and efficiently examined and performed tests to determine that the gold was not only real, but its fineness was of almost 995, or 24 karat quality, they agreed on a settlement price. Harry didn't have to snoop around, or do another background check, to know that security here was tight. After settling for about six million dollars, Harry set up an armored car to "retrieve" the rest of his gold. He needed about ten of them, but he was able to get them squared away, though he did have to use magic to Confund them into doing so.

Two weeks later, he had a bank account with over thirty billion dollars in his name.

After that, he decided to travel the world like he'd never been able to in his home universe. He went to Berlin, Moscow, Paris, Tokyo, Beijing, and many other places. He never stayed in one place for long, but just enough to enjoy the countries and different cultures.

With a little more than two years of travel under his belt, he was finally looking to settle down and just call a place home.

"Please take your belongings with you as you disembark from the plane," a voice over the loudspeaker said, causing Harry to jolt awake.

Harry looked around and realized the other passengers were already getting up and grabbing their belongings.

Harry yawned as slowly got up and stretched out his legs and arms from their protracted inactivity. He'd slept through most of the eight-hour plane ride.

Harry grabbed his backpack, his only luggage, as he stood in line with everyone else to disembark the plane.

He said nothing as he walked past the lady at his gate's counter and continued following the signs for the exit. He noticed that many of his fellow passengers were heading to their baggage area to collect their belongings. Harry was very grateful he didn't have to wait for his stuff. He had heard stories of how belongings had not arrived, or worse, ended up in another country. How Muggles lived without magic quite frankly astonished him sometimes. He might have, technically, grown up that way, but he'd never experienced Muggle long-distance travel before stepping through that portal.

Harry stepped outside and couldn't help but notice how rainy and wet the east coast of the United States was. Harry got into one of the waiting cabs and set his bag down.

"Where to boss?" the driver asked.

"A hotel in downtown Manhattan," Harry replied calmly. He of course had no reservation for any hotel, but he could easily get one.

"I know just the place," the driver said, and took off into the rain.

Nothing was said as the driver drove him into New York City: _The City That Never Sleeps_. Harry had never seen himself coming to this city when he was younger…but then again, he also hadn't imagined coming to a new world.

With his mind drifting all over the place, Harry arrived at the Roosevelt Hotel without paying attention to most of the trip. He got out the cab and paid the driver a hundred before walking through the entryway of the imposing building.

Harry said nothing as the doorman opened the door, and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, I would like to rent a room for a couple of nights," Harry said in a polite voice.

"Do you have a reservation with us?" asked the lady at the front desk.

"I'm afraid I don't," he admitted.

"Are you with anyone or you by yourself?" she asked.

"I'm by myself. It doesn't have to be fancy, just a single room will do," Harry said. The woman nodded and typed in her computer.

"We do have a room available. It will cost you just over two hundred a night," she informed him.

"That's fine. Put me down for two nights," Harry said, and pulled out his credit card to pay for it. The woman swiped his card and it went through without trouble.

"Your room is seven hundred and eighteen. Please do enjoy your stay with us," she said, a graceful smile on her face as she handed him his keycard. Harry took it and walked towards the elevator.

It was then that Harry's ears heard something.

"Sir, he's got room seven hundred and eighteen."

Harry said nothing, but listened hard for any further conversation. He turned back slightly, and caught a glimpse of a beautiful woman wearing a suit walking up to the counter.

"Room seven hundred and twenty-two. Please do enjoy your stay with us," said the lady as she handed the woman a keycard. The woman walked towards him as the elevator dinged, and opened. As Harry entered she began running.

"Wait," she called out as she approached. The doors hadn't begun to shut yet, and so she boarded easily without any action on Harry's part.

"Thanks for waiting," She said as she pressed the seventh-floor button. Harry said nothing. She was a blond, a bit shorter than he was, but had a great beauty about her.

"Is this your first time in New York?" she asked.

"It is," Harry said slowly, not sure what she was after.

"Let me give you some advice: This place tends to be busy all the time."

"I'll take your advice into consideration," he said kindly, mindfully hiding his wariness.

"I'm Kate," she said, introducing herself; however, Harry's Legilimency told him she was lying.

"Harry," was all Harry said, knowing he couldn't think of a better name to use. He had no reason to hide who he was, either.

The elevator dinged once more and they both stepped out. He said nothing more to the woman as he walked towards his room.

"I hope to catch you around," the woman said as she went to her room.

Harry remained silent as he opened his room door and walked inside. The moment he did so, he placed a locking spell on the door to ensure she couldn't come in in the middle of the night. He walked to the window and looked outside. The rain and darkness had made the visibility so low for a normal person that it was almost impossible to see anything, but thanks to his massively ritual-improved eyesight, he could see through darkness as if it was broad daylight; and he could zoom in and out to great distances, much like a hawk or eagle.

This was how he saw, quite easily, the survey team hiding across the street in a room with its lights out, watching him.

As far as Harry knew, he hadn't done anything to grab anyone's attention. As far as he was concerned, he was a tourist looking to settle down.

Harry, not giving any outward indication that he knew of the team's presence, closed the blinds and went to his bag. He removed his suit and stuffed it into his bag. He washed his face, before he turned around and collapsed on the bed. Harry wasn't sure when it happened, but he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I really wanted to continue with Magic and Might but I haven't heard back from my beta and it's been months since I last heard anything. So it looks like Magic and Might is discontinued.**

 **This will follow the Movieverse of Marvel's Avengers. I will be adding my own twists and characters in this.**

 **The Rituals has increase Harry's magical power and physical capabilities. They will be explain later on in the story.**

 **Suggestions are welcome! Please R &R! **


	2. A Place Called Home

**Avengers: Battleground**

 **Chapter 02: A Place Called Home**

Harry woke up just before the crack of dawn, time zone changes and years of early conditioning by the Dursleys ensured his ability to function at the early hour. He decided to take a shower, as the rhythmically pounding refreshing water would help him clear and focus his mind.

Harry silently contemplated as he let the water hit him in the face.

He was being shadowed. There was no mistake about it; having grown up with Aurors as well as Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix shadowing him every step of the way, he knew at once he was being watched. If it hadn't been for his sharp, ritually-improved, hearing and being a bit paranoid, he would have failed to notice what the woman had said to whomever "sir" was.

Harry turned off the water and sighed heavily. He stepped out and paused as his eye caught his reflection in the mirror. Slowly, he brought his hand up and wiped the condensation from the mirror to take a good, solid look at himself and the changes the ritual had brought. His hair was still long and messy, refusing to be tamed, and his face remained much the same, only showing the changes that can be expected with added maturity. His body, however, had undergone a truly drastic transformation.

Previously, he had been somewhat fit thanks to six years of Quidditch training, Wood's prescribed workouts enabling him to stay in decent shape. A Quidditch seeker, however, didn't use and build up quite as much muscle-tone as their teammates. Light and quick was the name of the game, and not needing to throw the Quaffle or hit a Bludger all lead to an averagely-fit, but slim body. Now, however, he had a muggle's lean and solid swimmer body. His muscles were well toned, showing off his rock-hard abs in a perfect six-pack.

He wasn't really in the habit of checking himself out in the mirror and so was caught by surprise by a previously-unnoticed detail. His scar was almost unnoticeable. He leaned in closer to make certain. Yes, it had almost completely disappeared, leaving only a small cut-like mark as evidence of its previous existence.

After a few moments, Harry sighed as he turned away to get dressed for the day. He opted for a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It felt strange, even after over two years without them, to not reach for and don his glasses. The ritual had completely removed the need for them.

One look outside told him the rain was still coming down and wasn't showing any sign of letting up. He would have preferred to wear his robes that repelled rain, but that wasn't an option, as he had to appear more muggle-ish. He didn't have a rain coat, and so grabbed and donned his normal jacket instead. His clothes made him appear respectably well off, but not super rich. At least that's how he hoped they made him appear.

He pocketed his keycard and made sure he had everything together before grabbing his bag and walking out. Thankfully, the woman who was spying on him didn't come out "coincidentally" at the same time, meaning she likely didn't have his room bugged. He wouldn't be surprised if she remedied that situation after he left.

Playing it safe, he kept his silence as he closed his hotel door and made his way out of the building.

The moment he stepped outside, the heavy rain greeted him, causing him to become instantly soaked. The streets weren't crowded, but people were walking quickly with umbrellas, clearly trying to limit their outside exposure as much as possible.

Harry silently threw his hood up and walked down the street, he was used to rain growing up in England, after all. His first priority was to find a place of his own, well after getting an umbrella, of course. Had he stayed in the magical world of his home universe, he could have easily gone to Grimmauld Place and remodeled it. He didn't have the courage, however, to live in that house ever again. That house was filled with the memories of Sirius, his beloved godfather, who'd been the closest thing to a father to him, whom he'd gotten killed with his own stupidity. He'd given it to Hermione, knowing she would take good care of the house.

He had money, enough money to last a lifetime. He even already had a plan for what do with his money, well it really wasn't much of a plan, but it was enough for him for the time being.

Harry walked around, trying to navigate the city, understand its streets and traffic, and hopefully find a place he could call his home. After walking for some time, Harry paused as he looked at a building in front of him. It looked abandoned; it reminded him so much of home.

He looked around and noticed a "for-sale" sign on its front door, a phone number written upon it. Well, he'd need to buy a phone, then.

He wrote noted the address and area so that he could easily find his way back and walked down the street looking for a place that sold phones.

It didn't take him long to find an AT&T store that sold various cell phones. He'd been shocked at how much more advanced the muggles were in this world compared to his own. Yes, this universe was about a decade later, but it shouldn't have made quite this much of a difference. Deciding that this store looked just fine for his purposes, Harry walked inside and lowered his hood.

"Welcome, are you a returning customer or a first-time shopper?" A store attendant greeted him.

"First time, I'm looking for a cell phone." Harry answered truthfully.

"Do you know what kind of phone you want?" The man asked.

"What is the best phone you've got on the market right now?" Harry replied.

"That depends. Are you into Apple or Android?"

"I guess Android. I'm more familiar with it."

"Then I would recommend the HTC One X. Do you know what kind of plan you want?"

"What kind of plans have you got?"

The attendant rattled off several different types of plans rapidly enough to make Harry's head spin. He paused, that was a lot of options.

"I guess a moderate plan would do." Harry said, outwardly calm.

"Well, all of the plans have unlimited voice, and we've got plans that are fifty or sixty dollars, depending on the data you want."

Data, Harry thought. I hadn't even considered that.

"How much data does the average person use?" He asked.

The man looked at him for a moment and half-asked, "Never had a cell phone before?"

"No." Harry replied.

"Some people use up to six to eight gigs of data. Best to use Wi-Fi if you're going to use data."

"Okay, whichever of the two you recommend, then." Harry said slowly, the Wi-Fi thing was good to know and it wasn't like he couldn't afford the slightly more expensive plan. Thankfully, he wasn't completely lost since he was somewhat familiar with technology. He had to admit to himself as the attendant nodded and collected one of the phones, however, that he was a bit out of his depth when it came to more than the general knowledge stuff.

"We'll need to run a credit check." The man said as he brought the phone up to the counter.

"I'm sorry I'm British. I just moved out here. Does that need a permanent address?" Harry asked, tentatively, thinking this would be a lot harder than he originally thought.

The man looked at him for a moment before saying, "Nah, it just helps things go a bit smoother. We really just need to make sure that you can pay."

Harry felt like he'd dodge and AK on that one. Harry didn't like using magic on muggles, but he needed to make sure he bought a place properly, normally.

The man typed away on the computer and Harry easily pulled out his credit card and swiped it for his new phone.

Ten minutes later, Harry was walking back towards the house with a cell phone in his hands, ready to see if it was still available for him to buy.

Upon arriving, Harry dialed the number on the sign and waited several seconds before someone answered.

"New York City Real Time Real Estate. This is Karen Williams. How may I help you?" A professional female voice sounded over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm standing at 310 West 56th Street, looking at this building that's for sale. I'm interested in buying it." Harry stated calmly into the phone.

Harry was met by silence. He waited patiently before he the woman, Karen Williams, responded back, "Are you sure? We have other places…better places than…"

"I'm sure, I want to buy it." Harry calmly interrupted her. It would be easy to fix the place with magic, after all.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." She said, somewhat resignedly.

"I'll see you here." Harry replied as she hung up the phone.

It took longer than ten minutes, but his attention is caught by a woman coming out of a taxi cab opening an umbrella in front of the building.

"Miss Williams?" Harry asked as he approached her.

"Yes, I'm sorry… I never got your name." She said as they shook hands.

"Harry Potter." Harry answered truthfully.

She looked at him carefully, for which Harry couldn't really blame her. He was young; most kids his age normally were living at home with their parents, not out looking to buy a place on the real estate market. Harry knew she was thinking that this had to be a scam of some sort.

"Mister Potter, are you really sure you want to buy this place? We have other, much better places I could show you." She said carefully.

That wasn't normal. Shouldn't real estate agents try to sell you the place instead of making you back off from it? Something else was going on here.

"What's wrong with it?" Harry asked her, suspiciously.

"Well first, it's been decades since anyone has officially lived here. We have all sorts of problems with this place. The electricity circuits are very old and need to be ripped out and replaced. The plumbing hasn't worked in years. Plus," She said this next bit with a small grimace, "this place has been a nest for homeless to sleep and do other kinds of business in. Police have raided this place several times. That doesn't even address the mess and the smell of urine. Not many are interested in this place. Most avoid it."

"What can you tell me about the building?" Harry asked her, his stubbornness showing.

"Are you sure, I can show you a place that is brand new. Just fresh out on the market. It's only a few blocks from here and you'll have no trouble with it." She said, in almost a pleading tone of voice.

Harry sighed as he heard this.

"It's going to be demolished, isn't it?" Harry said, certain he knew the answer.

"Yes, it's falling apart." She said, apologetically, "Demo-crews will be arriving shortly to remove it."

"Very well, at least you were being honest. Show me your 'brand-new, problem-free place.'"

"Do you know your price range, Mister Potter?" She said with some relief.

"Money isn't an issue. I want a place that I can call home." He had to applaud her on being able to limit her reaction to a simple raising of the eyebrows.

"Are you looking to own or rent?"

"Own, please." Harry said.

She looks at him carefully, as if she was debating with herself on what to show him.

"What kind of feel do you want. The style…"

"I tend to like the old-fashioned stuff. However, I'm also perfectly fine with brand new. Perhaps the best one you have on the market." Harry said neutrally.

"Very well, the place I'm thinking of is only four blocks away. Would you rather walk or take a taxi?" She asked, silently indicating the pouring rain and his still somewhat damp and bedraggled appearance from his earlier soaking as why a taxi would likely be needed for such a short distance.

Harry looked down at himself and shrugged, sheepishly. He honestly hadn't put much thought into his earlier drenching after he'd cast warming charms on himself to stave of the hypothermia. He had no problem with walking, and so almost declined the taxi until he noticed that Ms. Williams was wearing high heels. He knew from Hermione that those things could be a pain to walk distances in, and New York City blocks weren't the smallest in the world, so he said, "How about we catch a taxi. I'm sure it would be more comfortable and certainly easier on the feet."

She smiled as she hailed a taxi, maybe because she recognized his choice for what it was, or maybe just being professional. It didn't really matter all that much to Harry. Several passed by before one decided to stop. Harry said nothing as he followed her inside the cab, and she spoke only to tell the driver their destination

When they arrived, Harry paid for the ride before getting out.

Harry paused as he spotted a doorman in front of a tower. He was a bit stern looking, but looked sharp at his post.

"Right this way Mister Potter." Karen Williams said as she led him inside the tower.

Not a word was spoken until after Karen had opened unlocked the door to the twentieth-floor apartment, allowing Harry to walk in. It was indeed state of the art, and Harry could tell a lot of work and planning had gone into this place.

There was little in the way of furniture, but what was there looked extremely expensive. Harry never had much of a taste for riches. That had been Ron's dream: to live a life of luxury with no reminders of ever being poor. For once, however, Harry was seriously considering to use the money he had to live a good life. His money was old money, so he might as well use it to live with everything he had.

"This is a nice place." Harry said to Karen. Strangely, it almost reminded him of Gryffindor Tower, only he with no housemates. He would have the entire place, the entire floor to himself.

"This place was just put on the market two days ago, an open house has been scheduled to show this place to some interested parties."

"How much?" Harry asked.

"It costs eight and a half million dollars. If this is…"

"No, it's perfect. Where do I pay?" Harry eagerly interrupted her.

Karen Williams was at a loss for words. She looked at him carefully.

"Are you sure this isn't out of your price range? It is pretty steep." She began, tentatively.

"Like I said, money isn't an issue. I'll take it." Harry said, simply.

It took several hours of him signing paperwork and transferring the funds in full, to the surprise of the real estate agent, from his extensive bank account. In the end, Harry became a new owner of a luxury home. Though, he did use magic to speed up the process a bit.

Harry went back to the hotel to inform them he wouldn't be staying any longer and to collect his toiletries.

Harry closed his door only to see "Kate" come out of hers.

"I take it you're having a good stay." She asked as she walked with him down the hall towards the elevator.

"One night was all I needed to clear my mind." Harry said blandly, knowing this would likely throw a wrench into her surveillance plans.

"You're leaving?" She asked in surprise. Of course she was surprised, he'd checked in for two days.

"Yeah, I managed to get a good business deal. So, I'm moving on." Harry lied. He didn't want to tell her that he got a place. His instincts from the night before had already told him she wasn't being honest.

"I'm still here for a couple of nights. Where are you heading?" She asked. Yeah, if he hadn't been a paranoid bastard, he might've fallen for that.

"Home." Harry said simply, knowing that she'd been hoping for more than that. His beliefs were confirmed when she looked at him slightly expectantly as if she were hoping he would tell her exactly where "home" was. Harry, however, did not elaborate.

"Well I hope you have a safe trip back." She said as they walked in the elevator, covering her disappointment well.

Harry said nothing they rode the elevator down. He kept his eyes trained on the door, but his attention was on her. He slowly made out what he was seeing in the reflection of the stainless-steel doors. She was carrying a gun, and her right hand was resting near it. It was as if she was nervous and afraid of him and ready to use it at a moment's notice.

Harry became nervous as he knew this could turn dangerous very fast. He made an effort to keep calm and keep his breathing slow and steady. He didn't want her panicking, although even with a gun, she likely wouldn't do anything. As far as he could tell, she was here to watch him.

When the elevator dinged and the door opened to the hotel lobby, Harry quickly and silently made his way out and towards the front desk. He quickly returned his key, and marched straight out the door with the concierge wishing him a good day and "Kate" watching his rapid departure in surprise.

Harry walked in the rain trying to clear his mind, slowly trying to piece together the puzzle laid out before him. Hermione had always said he was smart, he just had to believe it for himself.

He bought a hot dog from a stand and ate it while thinking hard.

All he knew was "Kate" was someone who was sent to keep an eye on him. She was also armed and most likely well-trained as well. She'd clearly known that elevator fights were dangerous as they could backfire if you didn't know your adversary.

Harry was brought out of thoughts when he noticed three men beating up a young man in an alley.

Without pause or hesitation, Harry stuffed the last bite of hot dog in his mouth and moved in to intervene.

"Hey," Harry said, pulling the big man off. This was a rather stupid idea since the man was as big as an adult Dudley, a Dudley who'd actually built up some muscle mass from boxing.

"What do we got here? A hero?" The man's partners said as they stopped their current form of entertainment to look at Harry.

Harry was starting to realize how stupid he was for trying to pick a fight. Damn his "saving people thing."

Having quite a bit of experience due to Dudley, Harry easily saw the punch coming. Unfortunately, he knew very little of actual fighting and therefore had no true knowledge of how to deal with said incoming. He stumbled a bit from the impact before the second punch sent him to the ground hard. Then came the kick.

Harry was kicking himself for his stupidity, since he'd been in this situation countless times as a child with his cousin and gang beating him up. He'd practically set himself up for this.

Sirens saw the men stop and run, allowing Harry to slowly get up off the ground. It seemed the original victim had taken advantage of the distraction and escaped out of sight.

"You alright sir?" The approaching police officer asked the somewhat battered-looking Brit.

"Yeah." Harry muttered back as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I'm fine."

It then occurred to Harry, that the men were doing no real damage to his body. They'd only been able to keep him on the ground.

Harry decided to say nothing more than a quick "thank you" to the cop as he turned and walked away.

He needed to learn muggle fighting, he decided. If he got into another situation like that again, he needed to be able to defend himself.

Harry said nothing more and decided to call it a day and head to his new place.

His return home was uneventful. The doorman bowed his head as he let Harry into the building, remembering him from earlier. Harry entered the elevator and swiped his keycard, allowing the elevator to take him back to the twentieth floor.

Harry walked into his place and takes a quick look around. He went to one of the bedrooms and decided that he needed to look into getting some bedroom furniture tomorrow. For tonight, the carpet would be plenty soft enough. He dropped his bag on the floor before laying on the ground and falling asleep.

* * *

Author Notes: Harry's always had a saving people problem. If the World had a disaster, Harry would be the first one to leap into action. I used his failed attempt to stop a beating and have him get a beating instead to help motivate him. Remember, he is muggle raised. He knows deep down, unlike pureblood idiots, that muggles can be dangerous in a fight. And magic won't always solve his problems. He also can't broadcast he's a wizard to the world. So Harry is going to learn muggle fighting, hand to hand, knifes, marksmanship with guns.

Should Harry get involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. or should he get train elsewhere? Also 'Kate' in case many of you haven't figure it out, is Agent Sharon Carter of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Harry is going to be trained, and trained well.

Beta'd by Tzapporah

Beta Update: March 14, 2017:

I have no idea how I missed so much the first time through. I must've been half asleep. This should fix those issues.


	3. Whose Hunting Whom

**Avengers: Battleground**

 **Chapter 03: Whose Hunting Whom**

Harry slowly wakes up and stretched before getting up and walking out to his balcony where he looked upon the city. He rubbed his chin where the man had punched him yesterday. He couldn't feel any residual effect, but he knew that the man would've easily knocked his lights out if it hadn't been for his ritual enhancements.

He really needed to learn how to fight. Being hard to injure was all well and good for him in the long run, but it was still easy for opponents to keep him pinned. Sure, he'd managed to let the original victim of last night's escapade get away, but it had been pure luck that all the assailants had focused on Harry, himself. Right now, the best he could do was serve as a distraction. In this world where he had to be careful showing what he could do, magic would only get him so far in a fight.

Harry pulled out his phone and put his new data plan to use looking for things he needed to buy. Clothes. He definitely needed more clothes. He'd never really had much of a wardrobe and, therefore had little in the way of clothes now. While he could, technically use magic to change his clothes around, he knew that there was a limit to what magic could do in that regard. Mending was another problem. He'd never really learned how to sew, whether magically or manually, and reparo rarely worked properly on clothing. He wouldn't be surprised if there was some clothing-specific repair charm, but he certainly never learned it. He now had a solid place to stay, it was time to splurge and get himself a full wardrobe. Hopefully the clothes shopping wouldn't be as painful as he'd sometimes heard his male friends complain about.

Besides clothes, Harry decided that he needed to buy a computer. He'd always been keen on owning a computer, if for no other reason that he'd been ridiculously jealous of Dudley's when they were little. He'd only ever been able to so much as touch it when the Dursley's were out of the house.

Looking up from his phone at his spartanly-furnished apartment reminded him of something else. Furniture and appliances, probably cookware, as well. He'd need to get some of the essentials that morning. Luckily, if he could get the shopping done quickly, he'd be able to use magic to either shrink his purchases to carry over, himself, or magically unpack and place them after they were delivered if the former wasn't feasible. Hopefully, he'd have a decently furnished place before lunchtime.

He got up and headed into the bathroom, splashing water on his face before he leaned on the counter.

Two years of traveling and researching this world had left him with many concerns and ideas. The first was while there were similarities, they are also a great deal of differences. For instance, an organization calling itself HYDRA fought in World War Two against the Allied Nation's S.S.R. Howling Commando's led by Captain America. Something as fantastical as Captain America's origins brought to light just how little he truly knew of other differences from his home universe.

He sometimes felt like kicking himself for leaving his home universe. He should have tried to stay and make things right. He still couldn't, however, deal with the fact that countless friends and innocents died because of him. The whole war had been fought because of him.

He took several deep breaths to calm down and steady his breathing before he worked himself up. He couldn't dwell in the past, he'd made his decision to leave and had to stick with it. It wasn't as if he hadn't had some good reasons.

One of those reasons had been Ginny. The red-headed fangirl only saw him as the Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One, or was it the Hero-Who-Vanquished, now? She wanted the fame and attention that came with being the girlfriend of such a hero. Never mind that Harry had always hated fame and attention. He knew that if he stayed with her the rest of his life he'd be little more than an accessory to get her into the best parties, a Chihuahua in a handbag that carried the ticket; a novelty and conversation piece. He absolutely didn't want that in a girlfriend.

He regretted that he hadn't made things work with Cho. Although, their last night together was sure to be a Patronus memory for quite a while, he thought with a small smirk. He never would have thought she'd be a screamer, but Merlin did she scream herself hoarse their last night together. He felt stupid. He should have tried to stay with Cho.

"Stop kicking yourself Potter. You made your bed, now lie in it." Harry muttered to himself as he turned around to check through his things.

He pulled a few of his books out and realized he didn't have a good place to store them yet. Yes, he'd need to do some serious shopping that day.

* * *

"This is our target." Agent Phil Coulson said as the monitor brought up a picture of Harry. "This individual appeared on our radar two years ago. It was only yesterday Agent Thirteen learn a name he's using: Harry."

All the agents were silent as they look at the Senior Field Agent Supervisor.

"He is currently the youngest ever self-made billionaire and has traveled the world for over two years. From the best we can tell, he made his fortune selling over 200 tons of gold to a bank in Sweden. Agents from all countries have been sent to keep an eye on this guy, yet he is remarkably skilled at disappearing." Phil Coulson said as all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents looked at him. "We need to know who is he and where and when he acquired all of that gold. We also need to find any contacts he has. Use social media: Facebook, Twitter, Myspace. Use open sources: computers, ATM cameras, security cameras. If you can think of it, use it."

"Sir, where is the target now?" A female agent asked.

"We don't know." Coulson said, disgruntlement mostly hidden behind his usual bland facade. A shuffling is heard as the assembled agents exchange surprised glances before looking back to Coulson. "Like I said, he's very good at disappearing. Agent Thirteen was with him at the hotel we'd tracked him to when he turned in his hotel room key ahead of schedule and walked right out the door before she even had a chance to stop him. By the time she was able to get outside to follow him, he'd vanished."

"Is that why Fury called me in?" A new voice said. The assembled agents turned to see a level seven agent standing there. A quiver could be seen on his back with a bow in his hand, they had called in the Hawk.

"Agent Barton, your assignment is to find this guy and shadow him. Find out who he is talking to. I don't have to tell you, that if Director Fury called you in for this assignment then it's very serious that we know who he is." Coulson said in an efficient tone.

"What was his last known position?" Agent Barton asked brusquely.

"Roosevelt Hotel, Manhattan, New York." An agent said, consulting the briefing notes.

Barton narrowed his eyes a little before snapping, "Come on people, work faster. Manhattan has millions of security cameras. Track him. Find out where he went."

All the agents immediately went to work, bringing up the security camera footage to try and locate "Harry".

"Agent Barton, go out into the city and try to find him. We'll let you know if we have any luck." Agent Coulson said.

* * *

Harry walked into a bookstore looking for books about fighting.

"Can I help you?" An employee asked. She was young, too, most likely only just out of high school.

"Yes, I'm interested in some books on mug… fighting." Harry said, correcting himself midway.

"Not interested finding out how to beat others up, I hope." She said with a bit of concern.

"No, I was mugged the other day." He grimaced sheepishly, "I remember that learning mixed martial arts is open to the public and am interested in learning some."

"Oh, I see. Well, a lot of guys are into M.M.A. They like shows like U.F.C. If you're after that I would recommend this: Mixed Martial Arts Fighting Styles for Dummies." She said picking up a yellow book that had a fighter on the cover.

"Any others?" Harry asked.

"Let's see, we've got ninjutsu, kung fu, muay thai, karate, taekwondo, Brazilian jiu-jutsu. Oh, this might be interesting for you: kendo." She said picking up books for him. Harry looked at her a little strangely and wondered if she was in the right job; she seemed to be more into this subject than he was.

"Is that all?" She asked him, brightly.

"I guess." Harry said, a touch tentatively before walking up to the cash register to pay for all of his new books.

Barely two steps out the door, he ran into someone…literally.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you…" the woman said in an apologetic tone.

"Kate?" Harry asked in surprise. He honestly hadn't expected to run into her today. It was either crazy happenstance, or she was really good at her job shadowing people.

"Harry! It's good to see you." She said in surprise.

"You're not following me, are you?" Harry asked, affecting a playfully suspicious expression.

"No, I was on my way to meet my boss. He's unhappy… as usual." Kate said carefully.

"Oh, well I don't want to hold you up." Harry said as he turned to walk away.

"Would you like to get some coffee?" Kate asked him, an almost unnoticeable undercurrent of desperation in her voice.

Harry turned back to look at her with a raised eyebrow. He began calculating what he should do, slowly realizing he could take advantage of this to learn more about her and who she was working for. She could be a potential font of information if handled correctly.

"I have a lot I need to get done today, namely grocery shopping at the moment. Can I invite you for dinner, instead?" Harry asked a bit tentatively.

Merlin, it felt strange to flirt. He hadn't flirted with anyone in two years, not since he'd arrived in this universe. He also recognized from his own mental process that he had to break some habits, such as saying words like "muggle" and "Merlin." He was supposed to be normal now, he reminded himself.

"Sure," she replied, a little surprised, "how do we coordinate?"

Harry gave his address and exchanged numbers with her before they parted ways, agreeing to meet later at six.

* * *

"You are late. You are very late. Want to tell me why you are late?" clipped out Nick Fury as he looked at Agent Thirteen, a.k.a. Sharon Carter.

"I ran into someone who, I think you'll be pleased to hear, I'm meeting for dinner tonight." She replied, a little smugly.

"Who?"

"Harry." The small smug smile hadn't left her face.

"Are you referring to our target 'Harry'?" Nick Fury asked carefully.

"I am. He gave me his number and address. I'm going to meet him soon for dinner." She was enjoying the flabbergasted, or as close as Director Fury got to such an expression, look on her boss's face.

He did credit to his job and recovered quickly. "You know what you have to do. Get me something on this guy. Background information would be a good place to start."

"I know sir." Sharon Carter said.

"Report to Coulson and make sure you are wired for this evening, and be prepared. You know where this could lead." Nick Fury said, a small hint of sympathy in his voice. He knew Thirteen's distaste for seduction missions.

"I am more than aware of that sir. I'll do what is necessary to get you a report on him." She resisted biting her lip in trepidation before asking, "Shouldn't the Black Widow be doing this, she's better…"

"Agent Romanoff is on a different mission right now. She won't be back in time for this. I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to go over the line for this." Nick Fury said.

"I understand." Sharon Carter said, no longer feeling quite so smug realizing what this mission may lead to.

"I know it's not what you wanted, but we need this intel. We need to know who this guy is and what he plans to do with all that money." Nick Fury said, sympathy back in his tone.

Sharon Carter nodded her head curtly before walking out.

"You're certain." Phil Coulson said as he looked somewhat amazedly at Sharon Carter.

"I'm positive. I'm meeting him at six o'clock tonight. I need to be wired and 'prepped'." Carter said, enjoying the slip in Coulson's bland mask a bit more than she should.

"Where's the address?" Coulson said, suddenly back to business.

After she told him the address, Coulson snapped his fingers at the person at the desk in front of him. An image appeared on the screen for everyone to look at.

"This is our target's location. Notify Agent Barton immediately. This is not an easy place to infiltrate even for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Security is as tight as the Pentagon and White House. The only access point is an elevator with a special fob access card. Window cleaning is strict and specific, as well. They've got high-class private security firm. We'd need a warrant to enter the building, or we'd be looking at a shooting gallery." Coulson states, immediately recognizing the building.

"How did he get into this place?" Agent Barton's voice sounded incredulously through the coms as he communicated with them from within the city.

"We'll know more when we know what floor he's on. Getting that information won't be a challenge, but bugging his place will be." Coulson said. "Barton, sweep the area, give me a layout ASAP."

"On it."

Coulson turned to Agent Carter, radiating sympathy.

"You sure you're up for this? This is more of Romanoff's specialty."

"Can't lie and say something about this guy doesn't have me a bit worried." Sharon Carter admitted.

"What do you mean?" Coulson asked.

"There's something about him that seems 'off,' somehow. I don't know. I can't find the words to describe it. It's just… it really bugs me. I don't think I'll be able to rest unless I know what it is." was the best she could say.

"You be careful. We have no extraction plan if things go south." Coulson said with some concern.

"I know." She said softly as she turned.

"Also, carry a light firearm, but keep it hidden in your purse. If he finds it on your person, we don't know how he'll react." Coulson said.

"Understood." She said as she headed for the door.

"And Agent…" Coulson said, causing her to stop and turn around to look at him. "Be safe. If you sense the first sign of danger, bail out immediately." Coulson ordered.

Carter nodded her head. "Understood sir." She said as she left to get prepared for the night.

Sharon Carter was breathing heavy with anxiety knowing that the night was going to be dangerous. She donned a dress way out of her price range and picked up an equally expensive purse. The problem wasn't so much that S.H.I.E.L.D. was ordering her to use her body to get intel. She had no problem with using what God gave her to distract a target. No, this was them ordering her to allow someone to invade her body. Oh, how she hated seduction missions.

She looked at herself in the mirror and tucked her hair behind her ear, using the simple motion as a focus to calm down and slow her breathing. The bug she carried was hidden in the purse handle. She just needed to keep the purse near "Harry" for S.H.I.E.L.D. to hear their conversation.

She knew Coulson would make sure to have "Harry's" phone tapped since she'd given the senior agent his number.

"Okay, 'Kate', time to work." She said as she turned and to get in the car shield had provided, an silver-white Audi.

* * *

Harry knew he only had once chance at this. He'd had to stop himself from canceling the dinner a few times by remind himself it had been two years since he'd last had a meal with anyone. It was time to connect, even if the motivation was more of an information-gathering than relationship-building one. He also needed to know why 'Kate' and her boss were so interested in him, not to mention the fact that he didn't even know who she was working for.

Harry didn't bother with a suit, instead opting for casual. He was going to surprise her by not taking her out to a restaurant this evening and dining in, instead. He was certain his cooking skills were still top notch, after all. He was just removing the entries from the grill when his phone rang.

"Hello Kate." Harry said the moment he accepted the call.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked, surprise showing in her voice.

"Because you're the only one who knows my number." Harry said simply. He was certain they'd already tapped his phone and knew the person who was listening in would catch every word. "I only just got this phone yesterday and I don't have any real contacts." He added. It was best to let them see he was a loner.

"Oh, well I'm about a block away and I can't get in unless you walk me in." She said.

"I'll be down." Harry said as he put the spatula down, saying nothing more as he grabbed his fob card and walked out of the door to the elevator. He was quite pleased the elevator was fast. He was exiting to the ground floor in no time.

"Hello Kate." Harry said as he walked up to the woman waiting at the door.

"Hello Harry, we're are we going?" She asked.

"Well, I thought for starters we could eat here…" Harry began.

"Didn't reserve a place?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't feel like eating out to be honest. I made dinner, but if you rather we eat out…"

"No, no, I'm actually interested in trying out your food." Kate said in a pleasant tone of voice.

Harry led her inside and straight up to his floor.

"This is your place?" She said, amazedly looking around and drinking in every detail.

"It is. I have the entire floor to myself. Feels like home for me."

A home with no friends. Harry added somewhat morosely to himself.

"What are we having?" Kate asked, shaking herself out of her gawping, sitting down at the cozy dining room table she'd been led to.

"Steak," Harry said as he went into the kitchen, a few scraping sounds beginning immediately after. "Not as good as a New York Steak, but I trust I did a good job." He walked out with two plates laden with steak, baked potatoes and salad.

"It looks wonderful." She admitted.

They ate in silence.

"So, what do you do?" Kate asked after the meal was largely consumed. The food had been too good to interrupt with conversation.

"Well, I kind of dropped out of school, didn't want to finish." Harry admitted a little sheepishly. "I took my families' fortunes and decided to see the world, travel, experience the cultures and languages. I saw some great places, I was debating on moving to Sydney, Australia or New York."

"What made you settle here?" She asked with interest.

"Provided me a chance to start over. Plus the business I'm interested in starting is better suited here." Harry replied.

"What kind is that?" she asked him, interested.

"Hmm, it would be boring to most people. It will be strange for me as well, as I never really had a job before. However, I'm certain things will go well. What about you?" Harry dodged before asking his own question.

"Me?" Kate asked in surprise.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a… nurse." Yeah, that sounded convincing.

"Really?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"More like a private funded nurse. I help rich people when they need me." she replied.

"Sounds boring." Harry said as he grabbed the plates to take into the kitchen and wash. He gave Kate a bottle of root beer, which she took out to the balcony to drink while he washed up.

"Sorry, I don't have beer," Harry said as he brought out a second bottle for her and one for himself, handing her the new bottle. "I'm not twenty-one."

They chatted, dancing around each other's words carefully.

The sun having set long ago, Harry was getting ready to retire for the evening.

"Do you want me to get the guest room ready for you?" Harry asked his date.

"I'm sorry?" Kate said, a little surprised at this turn of events.

"Well, no offense, but nothing is going to happen between us. You don't seem the type who is into younger guys." Harry said with some amusement at her barely-concealed surprise.

"Really, what do I seem like?" She asked him with interest.

"You'd be more likely to chase older guys." Harry said. "I'm also not interested in older woman. No offense, but you're not really my type."

"I guess the guest room will do fine." She said, half-defeated, half-relieved.

With nothing else to do, they parted ways and went to their separate bedrooms.

Harry woke up before the crack of dawn and set his plan into motion. He got dressed and grabbed the tiny vial of veritaserum he had with him.

Harry opened the door and stunned 'Kate' before casting a muffliato in the room. Harry walks over to her and very carefully dripped one drop of the potion inside "Kate's" mouth. She was muggle, and therefore did not have magical defences against the potion so one drop would work just fine.

Harry sat her up before he rennervated her.

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"Sharon Carter." She replied in the expected monotone.

"Who do you work for, Sharon?"

"I work for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, also called S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D. do?"

"We're a covert military organization."

"In other words, you're a spy." Harry said as he'd heard that phrase used before.

"Yes."

"Why is S.H.I.E.L.D. interested in me?"

"You are an unknown who has a large sum of money from an unknown source of gold. We are trying to figure out who you really are."

Harry ask her question, after question, determined to find out as much as he could about S.H.I.E.L.D. Gaining as much insight and knowledge he could with her answering. The time click by and the sun was slowly rising from the east.

"One last question, who can train me to fight that S.H.I.E.L.D. can't track." Harry asked.

"Henri Ducard. He's a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who used to train our covert agents."

"How do I find him?" Harry asked pointedly.

Sharon responds, with the simple answer.

Harry stunned her again before administering the antidote as he was currently out of questions. He then wiped her memory to ensure that she would not recall the interrogation session.

Harry got up and rennervated her right as he closed the door, and then knocked as if he hadn't just been in the room.

"Kate, are you up?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm up." She said a little blearily, yawning. No indication of anything being amiss.

Perfect.

* * *

Author Notes: So Who is Hunting Who? As you can see, Harry and S.H.I.E.L.D. are playing tag with each other. Thanks to my beta for making this chapter superb

Beta Note:

And End Chapter. This is certainly proving to be an interesting story to read and edit. Until next time, ciao.

Beta'd by Tzapporah


	4. Define

**Avengers: Battleground**

Please Note: Harry's robes look a lot like Doctor Strange's robes from the movie, only they're black and he doesn't have a cape. In my opinion, I think that's how the wizards of the Harry Potter verse should be wearing robes. Harry won't be wearing any cloak in this story. Just his robes, and a helm to hide his face. For this chapter, however, he's just wearing his robes.

 **Chapter 04: Define**

Harry was silent as he walked down the busy streets of New York City. He was getting more and more familiar with the layout, the patterns and the general personality of the people. The average person was generally only concerned about getting to where they need to go, hardly paying attention to anything that didn't concern them.

Harry wasn't about to complain, as this let him go about his business without attracting too much attention. This allowed Harry to go about his business as usual. As no one took notice of Harry. For once, Harry was wearing his own robes, a simple black that matched his hair.

Harry paused as he realized he was being followed, no doubt it was that S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Barton that Sharon Carter had told him about under his little interrogation. Thankfully, his robes were spelled in such a way that if a nonmagical saw them, they'd see normal clothing.

The rain slowly started to come down again and Harry paused as he felt the cold raindrops splash across his face. The rain allowed his untamed hair to go against its nature and fall into place by lying flat from the weight of the water.

For Harry, the rain was welcome. It reminded him of the rainy seasons he had playing Quidditch at Hogwarts. Wood liked to make sure that they practiced almost no matter what. After all, if that match with the horde of dementors hadn't been canceled or postponed due weather, it's unlikely one would ever be. Merlin, how he missed Hogwarts.

Harry sighed again, knowing he was again dwelling in the past. He knew it would do no good for him; he had to move forward.

Harry paused as he remembered the spell he'd cast on Sharon Carter's clothes that would allow him to spy on her for brief moments at a time. She was currently returning to the S.H.I.E.L.D. New York Base of Operations. Unknown to Sharon, Harry was tailing her carefully through the streets. So far she hadn't made contact with any officer of S.H.I.E.L.D., and was instead walking the streets towards her destination.

Harry felt a little guilty, as he had had to confund her into leading him to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base of operations, but he needed to learn who he was dealing with.

Harry hung back as she entered a building, walking across the street to a hotdog stand he'd spotted. As he bought one, he saw her place her hand on a scanner. Thanks to his eagle-like eyes, he could confirm that the security system was advanced, most likely a fingerprint scanner. This meant he wouldn't be able to get inside, at least not the direct way.

He took a bite of the hotdog as he watched Sharon walk down the corridor and disappear. Quickly scanning the entrance hall, he noticed that the men guarding the entrance were packing handguns. They were most likely wearing bullet proof vests, as well.

Harry had never tested magic against such defenses before, and wasn't particularly interested in doing so now. A well-placed shot could end him, even with the power of phoenix tears. He wasn't interested in fighting over something so stupid. His days as acting like a reckless Gryffindor were over. The sorting hat once told im that he would have done well in Slytherin. It was time to prove that tattered scrap of cloth right. Slytherin meant being cunning and ambitious. Harry knew he'd had cunning in spades as a child. Surviving the Dursleys demanded nothing less, but he didn't believe he had any real kind of ambition. He chalked that as the main reason he'd been placed in Gryffindor.

Harry finished the hotdog and walked away, making sure to take note of the landscape and the streets just in case he wanted to return.

Harry kept his silence as he walked through the sea of oblivious New Yorkers only focused on reaching their own destinations. He casually turned into an alleyway and disapparated with a soft pop, leaving his shadow wondering how he'd disappeared. Without having actually seen the ability, Harry was sure his shadow was going to be very confused.

Harry reappeared in an alleyway just around the corner from his place and casually walked out to the sidewalk, heading towards his building. Just another guy walking along the sidewalk in New York. Nothing to see here. He kept up this appearance by giving a simple nod to the doorman before heading to the elevator.

Once inside his apartment, he started to boot up his computer. Heading to the fridge to pour himself a glass of water while he waited, he suddenly heard a buzzing in his ears accompanying the sound of voices speaking. Finishing his water, Harry quickly cast an illusion spell to display what was happening with Ms. Carter. The spell had a distinct time limit, and only worked in conjunction with the one he'd placed on her earlier, but it was amazing for spying.

The image formed, showing Sharon Carter standing in an office with three other people. One was a brunette woman in a skintight uniform with her hair in a tight bun. One was a middle-aged balding man in a suit with a bland look on his face and his hands folded together in front of him. Finally, in the middle, was a tall bald black man with an eyepatch over his left eye and a long black trenchcoat. By his appearance, after what Ms. Carter had told him under veritaserum, Harry figured they were likely Maria Hill, Phil Coulson and Director Nick Fury, respectively.

"You mean to tell me you got nothing out of him." Fury boomed.

"He was extremely cagey and didn't reveal anything he didn't want me to know. He was very tight-lipped about his intentions, sir." Carter stated, business-like.

"What do you know?" Fury said.

"He seems interested in starting a business in New York. He wouldn't elaborate as what it would be. Only that it would be boring for some people but he would find it enjoyable."

"Are you certain he didn't so much as hint at its nature?" He demanded.

"No sir."

"Very well. What else?" He snapped out.

"I can't prove it, but I was watching him carefully. His eyes, they were almost dead. I've seen this before in soldiers who served in what could best be classified as 'hell-holes.' I think he's seen his fair share of battles. Either that, or something extremely traumatic happened that caused him to lose the life in his eyes."

"You mean he's a soldier?" Hill said.

"Could be. He has the look and feel of one. He's always on guard and doesn't seem to trust easily. He could possibly be suffering from PTSD."

"Hold on, how old is this kid?" Coulson suddenly interjected.

"Under twenty-one." Carter replied.

"You mean you don't know." Phil Coulson said, an eyebrow raised in surprise at just how little Carter had managed to get out of the young man.

Nick Fury sighed as he rubbed his temples with his fingers. This 'Harry' was proving to be a real headache. After two years of shadowing the guy and following him all over the globe, they had nearly nothing on him. They should have had something by now.

"Wait, it doesn't add up. Where did he get the gold in the first place, especially while being a soldier? If he truly was a soldier, most soldiers who steal rarely net more than a quarter million dollars, and they almost always get caught. It just doesn't add up with either who he is or why he's been going around the world for two years." Hill said with some frustration.

"He's running." Fury stated, a hint of revelation on his face.

"Running? From what?" Hill interjected.

"That is what we must find out." Nick Fury replied.

"Sir, this may be just a thought, but I need to lay it out there." Coulson said, carefully.

"What is it Coulson?" Fury asked the man.

"I think there is a good chance we're looking at a possible super soldier."

This idea was met with stunned silence by the room. Everyone turned to look at Coulson carefully.

"What's your evidence to support that?" Hill asked.

"Just a feeling. As you know the 'Index' is something we don't speak of. But it must be brought up in this situation."

"Proceed, Coulson." Fury said, giving permission.

"For two years, we've been shadowing this kid. We have no clues as to his origin. He just popped up on our radar when he walked into a Swedish Bank to deposit over two hundred tons of gold. Literally the only time he'd been seen before that was on London's CCTV, where he was recorded going into an Internet Café and searching to find said bank before boarding a plane to Stockholm without even a by-your-leave from the ticketing agent, security, or customs. Since then, he has traveled the world, seemingly as a tourist. Each and every time, he shows amazing skill at being able to bypass customs and security in many places. Most officials don't even pay attention to this guy. He doesn't have any known identification on him, either. In two years, he's never been in trouble in any country, nor has a cop or guard ever stopped him."

"So, what's your hypothesis?" Hill asked.

"I think he was part of an illegal project that was after the Super Serum used on Captain America. By the looks of things, it may have been successful. He must have stolen their money before depositing it in one of the most secure banks in the world. A way for them to not be able to touch it. If he is running from such an organization, then that means we could be facing a group of enhanceds."

Everyone paused to consider his words, mulling over the possibilities and consequences.

"Get me Agent Romanoff. Have her interrogate this kid, and find me his god damned D.O.B.!" Fury shouted.

"What should we do in the meantime?" Coulson asked.

"Keep our distance. If he is, indeed, a super soldier, I'd rather not pick a fight with him. The last thing we need is to pull a General Ross and aggravate another Banner. We will not engage him until we know for sure that we can contain him." Fury stated.

"Perhaps we should have S.H.I.E.L.D. pick him up, gently, and bring him in to make him tell us who he is." Hill said.

"That is not a good idea." Coulson said.

"Why?" Hill asked.

"Because if he is, indeed, suffering from PTSD, then that means he's been broken. Broken men can be…unpredictable. If he's also a super soldier, that could backfire on us extremely quickly and badly. We will approach him when it is deemed safe to do so." Fury answered her in Coulson's stead.

The phone rang, interrupting their discussion. Fury pressed a button on his desk to show the caller ID and any video on the wall screen.

"What is it Agent Barton?"

"Sir, I've lost him."

Everyone in the room was stunned. The Hawk had lost a target. The Hawk was the best agent they'd ever seen at shadowing a target.

"You lost him." Nick Fury repeated in a soft, but dangerous tone of voice.

"He was tailing Agent Thirteen. He followed her until she entered the S.H.I.E.L.D. Commander Center. He was watching her until she was out of sight, too. Then as he was walking back, he turned into an alleyway out of my sight for no more than two seconds and disappeared. I attempted to follow, but I could find no evidence of where he went."

"Does he have cloaking technique?" Coulson asked, having to address the worst-case scenario that had come to his mind.

"Lock this place down now!" Fury shouted, eye wide. He'd clearly caught onto exactly what Coulson had meant, if not thought of it on his own as well. "I want all security personal to verify the identity of all personnel in this building their security clearance, now!"

Hill pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Lockdown! I repeat Lockdown! This is a level three lockdown!" Hill shouted into the device.

The image slowly disappeared and Harry walked over to his computer.

"You're right, Fury. A broken man can be dangerous due the fact that they can become trapped in their own nightmare. However, I am not that weak, Fury. The war may have destroyed my childhood, but what it did for me was something far greater. It forged me into being who I was meant to be. It's time I stop running." Harry said with sudden newfound self-confidence. Confidence he has not felt since he was sixteen years old. It may have been only three years ago, but it felt like it was a lifetime away.

He suddenly realized he had been trapped in Dumbledore's shadow and when Dumbledore died, so had his belief in his own abilities. It was time to become who he really was meant to be. Too bad he hadn't had this revelation back home, but since he had no way of returning to his world to make things right and seek forgiveness, he'd have to make do with his new world.

Nick Fury had spoken of people creating and going after super soldiers. That meant the world had enemies; enemies that may be worth fighting. Maybe he came to this world for a reason. He still wasn't sure what do about S.H.I.E.L.D., they had proven they weren't friends, but they weren't necessarily enemies, either.

Harry turned to his computer and paused as he spotted at the blinking envelope, cheerily telling him he had new mail.

Harry opened and read it very carefully.

It was from Henri Ducard.

A brief scan of the email told him that the man was willing to meet and train him, for a price. Detailed information was given to Harry on when and where to meet.

Looking at the clock, Harry sees he doesn't have much time if he's going to get there in time.

Harry deleted the email before heading out to meet Ducard.

Harry quickly placed a locking spell on his door as well as an imperturbable spell to prevent his door from being broken down. He didn't know how long he was going to be gone, and would rather not take any chances.

Harry quickly ran out the door upon reaching the lobby only to be greeted by a sudden, heavy downpour. Yep, just like home.

Without a whisper of complaint through the rain into the same alley he'd arrived in earlier that day, before disappearing with a soft "pop."

Harry reappeared in an alleyway around the corner from where he was supposed to rendezvous. Upon entering the building, he looked around and saw a man drinking at the bar in a sparsely-populated pub.

Harry walked towards the bartender, in knowing he stood out.

"If you're looking for something kid, you've come to the wrong place." A guy said behind Harry. Harry turns around and sees a scruffy-looking man with a five-o'clock shadow.

"I'm looking for a Henri Ducard. I'm scheduled to meet him here. He's a friend of the family." Harry said, remembering the keyword in the message.

"You found him. 'The Eagle has Landed.'" He replied, answering back with his own key phase. "Come with me." He said, leading Harry to his jeep and starting it as Harry got in.

"You wanted to learn survival training, is that correct?" He said as he drove off, expertly navigating to the sparsely populated areas of the Appalachians.

"Yes, I need to learn how to fight. Fight super soldiers." Harry said.

The man shot a hard look at him as he drove down the road.

"Interesting choice of words. It's not easy, to fight an enhanced, though S.H.I.E.L.D. does train its agents to handle enhanced individuals. Why are you interested in fighting enhanceds?"

Harry smiled. "I got a saving people problem." He answered truthfully.

"You mean you can't help but save people?" Raynor said in surprise.

"Yeah, I always put myself in the line of fire to save another. Just two days ago, I saw three men beating up a fourth and I jumped in without any hesitation. Got my ass handed to me. If I'm going to do this, I need to learn how to fight properly."

"How old are you kid?" He asked.

"I'm almost twenty."

"Aren't you a little young to be saving the world?"

"Well the world ain't saving itself." Harry shot back.

"Smart mouth, aren't you. You sure you can handle this? I only train the best."

"I can handle it. I need to be put through hell so that I can become stronger."

"Good, we're here." The man said as he pulled into a campsite.

"It's a campsite."

"It's where S.H.I.E.L.D. used to train their specialists. They abandoned it. I've made it my home for the time being. It's where your training will begin. Are you ready?"

"What do we start with?"

"With your life!" He said as he fired off a front kick at Harry, causing him to stumble backwards as a roundhouse kick connected with his arm. Harry brought his arms up to block the haymaker, only for a sudden kick to his knee to cost him his balance and bring him to one knee. A sudden knee in the jaw nearly knocked his lights out.

Harry landed on the ground and shook his head as he tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head. He was close to blacking out.

"You are truly inexperienced. I've trained experienced men and women, who still didn't make it through my training. Are you sure you're up for this?" He asked.

Harry got up and could literally feel himself healing.

"Give me hell." Harry replied, steel in his voice.

* * *

Author Notes: Harry has found life in him once more. He will be the ultimate soldier. I wanted Harry to get some training before he starts saving the world. Please R&R

Beta Note: Okay, then. Nothing quite like the trial-by-fire method of learning to fight. Will certainly be more likely to be effective and not deadly with Harry's little healing ability thing.


	5. Mind Games

**Avengers: Battleground**

 **Chapter 05: Mind Games**

Harry brought his hands up to block the kick before returning one of his own. He nearly lost his step as he was fighting on pillars several feet off the ground. Henri Ducard wasn't having trouble at all. It was clear he knew the strength and location of every pillar perfectly.

Harry was supposed to fight for an hour without falling; Ducard was trying to make him fail.

Harry took a step back to dodge a tripping kick before returning with a front kick that he transformed into a side kick. Ducard managed to block his kicks before attempting another leg sweep at the teen. Harry quickly jumped above the attempt and landed gracefully, bringing his hands back up in a ready defense.

One of the fighting styles he had learned how to use was Savate, the French Kick Boxing. The style depended on strong kicks, being quick on your feet, and quick reflexes. It was one of the first styles Ducard had wanted him to learn, since it was excellent for perfecting balance, an absolute must for any real sort of combat. Fighting on twelve wooden pillars, though, seemed to be a bit extreme.

Ducard shot him an appraising look before shifting subtly and throwing a quick series of punches at Harry, which were dodged handily before the teen launched a counterstrike of his own.

Western Boxing was most useful for dodging and punching. Harry threw a quick pair of jabs at his teacher, but they had merely been feints to get Ducard into position for a surprise uppercut. The ruse worked perfectly and the haymaker sent the older man tumbling off of the pillars.

Harry waited patiently, never leaving his ready-stance as Ducard rose and shook his head to remove the cobwebs.

He waited until the man was back up and steady before asking. "You want to continue?"

"You damn Enhances. I'm running out of things to teach you." He said as he wiped his mouth with a grin.

It has been almost three months since Harry began his training. He had done everything he could to absorb every kind of fighting style Ducard was able to impart. He'd mastered marksmanship, hand to hand combat, stealth and espionage. His morning workouts would've made a hundred average men throw in the towel, and that wasn't even counting his minimum 15-mile, 30-minute daily run. Ducard had told him how vital it was to stay in shape at all times, and that meant the morning routine needed to be followed religiously.

The idea of daily intense workouts weren't new to Harry. Oliver Wood's fanaticism had seen to that in his Hogwarts years. He had, however, dismissed the need to training after he'd been enhanced by the ritual. Ducard had quickly disabused him of that notion. He'd felt monumentally foolish for ever having it in the first place.

Ducard hadn't just focused on the physical, however. He'd also taught him valuable computer skills, something he would need in the future in this high-tech world. He learned everything from basic word-processing to the ever-useful skill of hiding his IP address to full-blown government-level hacking.

"Focus. Don't get lost in thought." Ducard said as he punched Harry, bringing him from his reminiscence. Damn, he hadn't even noticed the man remount the poles. "Remember, your reaction has to be second nature. You can't think, you have to react. You need to know how to react. Predict my moves, then you can counter them."

Harry nodded and threw several lightning-fast punches followed by a powerful side kick.

Ducard nearly lost his balance as he backed away from the assault. He quickly recovered his footing and stood tall.

"Okay, you're getting better. Or I'm just getting old." He said with a laugh.

A 'caw' sound filled their ears as they both turned to see a large raven on a tree branch.

"A raven." Harry said as he observed the bird. The raven turned its head to look at Harry, almost as if it was measuring him.

The raven opened its mouth again and gave a couple more 'caw's' before it hopped towards the teen, as if it was trying to get closer to him.

"Smart birds. They're not only intelligent, they're tricksters. I've seen these birds outsmart people for their food. It's also said to be bad luck if a raven crosses your path." Ducard said.

"Some legends speak of a raven's caw being a harbinger of death." Harry said as the raven caws once more.

Harry stared at the magnificent bird before returning to his assigned task. Ducard brought his hands up and the two began exchanging blows. Meanwhile, the raven watched them with interest.

After nearly fifteen minutes of sparring, Ducard climbed down from the posts as Harry took the more direct dismount and jumped.

"Kid, I've train a lot of people, but I never seen them adapt as quickly as you." Ducard said as he wiped the sweat off his face.

Harry said nothing in response as he breathed and went over to the bench to grab a bottle of water to drink from.

"Kid, you're ready. I really don't have anything left to teach you. Go, make your mark in the world." Ducard said after a moment.

"You sure I'm ready?" Harry asked as he turned to look at his mentor.

"More than sure. Just don't forget to retrain if you feel yourself slipping. The only danger you have is getting overconfident. Other than that, you ready to take on the world. Just make sure S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't know what you're doing."

"What about your payment?" Harry asked, feelings a little mixed.

Ducard raised his hand up to stop Harry before he could start.

"No payment is necessary. I won't have any need for it anyway. You just do what you do best. That's payment enough for me." The man said, a small smirk tugging on one side of his mouth.

Harry simply nodded his head, knowing that any more would not be appreciated by the stoic man who'd become his first real father-figure.

"Need a ride to get back into town?" he asked.

"No, I'm good. I can get back on my own." Harry said as he turned to walk away. Several miles of walking later, disapparated back into one of the alleyways near his place. Upon arriving, he immediately headed towards his apartment. Without a word, he walked right past the doorman and straight into the elevator.

Once inside, Harry heads to his bag and digs out his school books from Hogwarts. It was about time he looked them over and figured out the spells and charms he would be able to use in this world.

One of the first things on the agenda was to make his home "bug"-proof. If he'd picked up anything from Hermione, it was that the magic of Hogwarts made electronics go haywire. He also knew that the more delicate the electronics, the more susceptible they were to the magical interference. He needed to find the rune scheme with the right balance that would allow his own electronics to work while frying any unauthorized ones. Luckily, as far as Ducard had been able to impart to him, surveillance bugs tended to be on the high end of delicate. He didn't look forward to the idea of trying to figure out how the Ministry, St. Mungo's, and Diagon Alley contained their magic from the outside world.

Harry dove into his books to find out as much as he could. He became so engrossed in his reading, time passed without acknowledgement. He probably would've read straight through to the next day if a 'caw' hadn't surprised him out of his tunnel-vision. He was shocked to look up through his window and see a raven, no the same raven as that morning, standing on the handrail of his balcony.

"Did you follow me?" Harry asked in amazement as he got up and slid the door open to approach the raven.

The raven blinked and turned its head as it looked at Harry.

Harry wondered if this was a sign of some sorts. He knew superstition believed it was unlucky if a raven crossed your path. He was sure Professor Trelawney would have made a big scene over the fact he had a death omen following him, much like that time when he had a grim in his tea cup.

The raven took off, drawing Harry's attention to the city beyond his balcony. There was so much in his life he'd ignored due to wallowing in his own grief. One thing, however, had stuck with him from childhood. His experiences with Dudley and Uncle Vernon had instilled an almost pathological hatred of bullies. He'd tried, over the years, to be someone who stood up to bullies. It was about time he did so again. He had to be careful, though, lest he become what he hated.

He wasn't going to be a Robin Hood, robbing from the rich and giving to the poor. He wasn't out to overthrow the government and install himself as a benevolent dictator, whether covertly or overtly. He had absolutely no desire to rule. He merely wanted to protect people, but he knew that even that would make him enemies. Not only villains or other Enhances would be after him, but also governments. After all, governments didn't have the best track record in dealing with things outside of their control. They would either try to control him, or experiment on him to see if they could make their own, fanatically loyal, version of him. That thought was enough to send a shiver down his spine. Thank Merlin, Voldemort had never tried to go that route. Either way, all of this led up to the fact that it was vital that he keep his identity hidden.

Luckily, Ducard had left him with something to help with that. He pulled out a ballistic faceguard with goggles. There was a gas mask filter built into the apparatus, protecting him from tear gas and other airborne toxins. He smiled a little in fondness while looking at it.

Another challenge would be his money. He had a vast sum of money and no real idea what to do with it. He wanted to put that money to good use, but had no interest in building his own large company. That was when the brainstorm hit. He could be a private investor.

Harry went back inside and jumped on his computer, looking for companies he could invest in.

The obvious top of the "sound investment" list was Stark Industries. Unfortunately, he wasn't so keen on investing in weaponry and, by proxy, war. It would make sense in a "investing wisely" way to give himself a specific public image, but it would also go against his morals. It was a definite dilemma and he had to think about his course of action. What he really needed was more information before making a choice.

Sharon Carter had provided great insight on S.H.I.E.L.D., but he needed more information, such as who his potential enemies were and their abilities. He was flying blind at the moment, but he was sure S.H.I.E.L.D. had a list he could start with. People they knew of but had a hard time touching. Maybe it was time to pay S.H.I.E.L.D. a visit.

Harry opened the balcony door and focused on transforming into his Golden Eagle animagus form. It really was a perfect form for both him and the situation. The species was well known for being capable of flying long distances with ease.

Harry flapped his wings and took off towards the ocean, looking for this 'Helicarrier' that Sharon Carter had spoken of. He knew roughly where it was positioned thanks to her.

Harry relished the feeling of the wind passing over his avian body as he flew over the Atlantic seeking the bird emblem of S.H.I.E.L.D. It reminded him of bright days on his Firebolt playing Quidditch.

A few hours of searching yielded the results he was looking for: an aircraft carrier with a yellow eagle symbol painted on the surface of its short runway.

Upon closer observation, Harry saw men and women in the uniform of the spy organization. The uniform was a simple navy-blue with the S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia on the right breast. I.D. cards were attached at the belt, and his eagle-eyes were able to see enough detail to see that most of the crew were identified as having level five or higher clearance. He paused and went over what he remembered from Agent Carter about the organization's Security Clearance System. It made sense that something as sensitive as the Helicarrier would have a minimum clearance requirement.

Harry found an unobtrusive place to land on the deck and shift back to human form. Upon doing so, he cast a powerful glamor to make himself appear as a generic S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

Taking his infiltration training to heart, Harry was silent as he walked past countless agents down the halls at a brisk pace. One of the most important things in blending in somewhere was to make it look like you not only belonged, but had somewhere specific to be.

"Agent, where are you going?" Of course, that didn't always work out perfectly

Harry stopped to look at the man who'd spoken to him. He was a bald, Hispanic-looking man wearing a suit and a large pair of glasses.

"Sir?" Harry asked calmly, a hint of confusion in his tone.

"Where are you going? You are needed down in level three." He replied, in a tone suggesting he was repeating himself to someone of minimal intelligence.

"Sorry sir, I was just transferred here." Harry lied quickly.

"Come with me." He said, somewhat exasperatedly.

Harry warily walked alongside the agent until he noticed a perfect opportunity. The corridor the two were in was not only empty, but had a handy maintenance closet nearby. Quickly casting a freezing charm on the security cameras, he grabbed the agent and threw him in the closet, closely following his action with a strike rendering the man unconscious. Looking down he saw the man, an Agent Jasper Sitwell, had clearance level seven. He could have unrestricted access to the ship and databanks with this man's identity.

Harry touched the man and focused on a special type of glamor spell. He could feel the illusion shift to mimic the Agent's appearance. After taking Sitwell's security badge and placing it on his identical-looking body, he then placed his hand on the man's head to legillimize some quick information from him. His skills in the mind arts and time being limited, Harry only pulled the essentials from the man's mind. Focusing, he brought up a map telling him where he needed to go and where to get decent equipment. Unfortunately, it appeared the man was also due at a meeting in five minutes.

Harry immediately headed down the hall towards this 'meeting' to not only cover the absence of Sitwell for as long as possible, but to also hopefully find out more about S.H.I.E.L.D.

The room only had a half dozen people inside, and Harry chose a seat near the back. He didn't want to call any unnecessary attention to himself.

"Sitwell," an agent said as he approached. Harry quickly and subtly looked at his badge.

"Blake." Harry said making sure the illusion voice sounded like Sitwell's.

"Do you know what this is about?" He asked.

"They're being very tight-lipped about this…" Harry said but fell silent as the door hissed open as the man he'd previously identified as Nick Fury strode into the room. Harry stood along with the others in the room as the man virtually stalked to the front.

"Be seated." Maria Hill said, and the assembled obeyed briskly.

An image popped up on the large screen behind Fury showing a picture of, well… Harry.

"This is our target, ladies and gentlemen. Last, and only known alias is 'Harry.' He disappeared almost three months ago, going completely off the grid. We still have our analysts trying to find him."

"Sir, does he have anything to do with the disappearance of Tony Stark?" A woman up front asked.

"We don't know. We haven't found any connection, but it seems far too convenient to be a coincidence for him to disappear right in front of the S.H.I.E.L.D. New York Command Center a mere week before Stark was taken. We have agents watching his building, but as far as we can tell, he hasn't returned." Nick Fury said.

"Sir, why is he a threat? Isn't he just a kid?" Another S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent asked.

"That would be a normal assessment, wouldn't it? Only this 'kid' walked into a bank in Sweden and deposited more than two hundred tons of gold bullion. We have no idea what he plans to do with that money, much less where he got the gold in the first place. In addition, he makes some of our best agents, the most highly-trained professionals in the world, look like Academy-dropout amateurs. We're having immense trouble simply keeping tabs on this guy." Nick Fury said in an angry tone of voice, clearly unamused by the agent's blasé dismissal of the target.

"You've all been called in because you're the best at your jobs: research, threat analysis, special ops training. We called you in specifically to find this man and determine if he's a threat to National Security. " Maria Hill stated in her no-nonsense tone.

"Find this guy," Fury said, before shouting, "and tell me his god-damned D.O.B.!" Wow, he was really hung up on that. Harry was sure if he had hair, he would have torn it out by now.

"Agent Coulson has been sent ahead to Los Angeles to speak to Tony Stark. Not only about his escape but to see if this 'Harry' has been in contact with him. Nothing has been ruled out. We're treating this as a serious threat. You all know what you have to do. Find this guy." Maria Hill said.

Everyone got up to leave. At that moment, however, Harry spotted something on Nick Fury's waist: a cell phone. Stifling a smirk, he cast a quick switching spell and grasped the cell phone in his hands as he walked out the door.

Harry silently sniggered to himself about the note he left in Fury's pocket. He was sure it was going to raise all kinds of hell, not something he wasn't used to doing. He was sure Fudge and Scrimgeour had pulled some of their hair out from all the stress he caused them. It was no different than what he was doing now.

Harry, instead of following the others to the bridge, broke off and went to the storage room before quickly placing a locking spell on the door to ensure his privacy as he copied the contents of Nick Fury's phone onto a portable USB. It was time to see who was on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s list that were so bad they needed to be put down. Harry watched amazedly at the sheer volume of information downloading onto his drive. Even at the speed it was going, it took several minutes before it was done. He'd definitely struck gold in taking Fury's phone.

"Sir, I've been paging you for a while." Agent Quartermain said on the bridge the moment Nick Fury walked in.

"What do you mean?" Nick Fury demanded. He hadn't heard nor felt any notifications.

"I've sent you've notifications on your phone sir. Didn't you receive them?" Agent Quartermain asked, politely confused.

Nick Fury moved his right hand to where his phone was clipped, only to encounter something completely different: Paper. A small piece of paper just the right size for a short note.

Slowly, with barely-concealed shaking hands, Fury removed it from the cellphone holder and held it up in front of his good eye.

 _'She was real nice and beautiful!_

 _Sadly, her charms don't work on me, and neither will the Black Widow's._

 _I'd appreciate it if you approached me personally on matters regarding me, though._

 _It's more civil._

 _You know where to find me._

 _Harry,'_

Nick Fury stood there completely stunned.

* * *

Author Notes: Hope Everyone enjoyed the chapter. Harry is proving to be a real headache for SHIELD. I hope everyone liked it. Please R&R


	6. Constant Vigilance

**Avengers: Battleground**

 **Chapter 06: Constant Vigilance**

"Sir?"

Nick Fury could only stare at the note in front of him. He felt like he must have stared at the writing for over an hour when, in reality, only a couple minutes had tick by.

' _She was real nice and beautiful!'_

He could only be speaking about Agent Thirteen.

' _Sadly her charms don't work on me, and neither will the Black Widow's'_

He knew of Romanoff and their plans to use her to seduce him. Even worse, he seem to have been aware of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s existence. He wasn't sure how that was even possible. S.H.I.E.L.D. was top secret, even from the C.I.A. Only the President of the United States and other World Leaders were given knowledge of their existence. It led to questions as to who told him and how he found out about S.H.I.E.L.D. in the first place.

' _I'd appreciate it if you approached me personally on matters regarding me, though'_

There was no way he would approach a possible enemy. He wasn't that stupid. Even if he wasn't a possible Enhanced, the risk wasn't worth it. He certain wasn't going to meet someone who dropped of a note to him in such a potentially threatening way. He could have simply given the note to Agent Barton to pass onto him. He still couldn't figure out his angle.

' _You know where to find me,_

 _Harry.'_

Nick could tell he was not afraid of S.H.I.E.L.D. No sense of fear or even wariness. He was being totally carefree, as if the consequences of his actions didn't matter. It was almost as if he knew S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't catch them.

"Lock this place down now!" Fury shouted.

An alarm klaxon began to sound as agents around the room scrambled to their assigned emergency positions. Then, suddenly, over half of the computer screens in the room went blank.

"Sir, our system has been disabled." A tech said.

"Disabled?" Fury repeated in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Yes sir, everything is offline. Cameras, mics, locks. Everything just went offline. We're blind." She replied.

"Bring them up." Fury said with barely contained rage.

Fury looked at the security monitor only to see a black screen. It wasn't possible. S.H.I.E.L.D. had the greatest security system in the world and it was taken offline without their knowledge of a hack.

"Bring us back online immediately!" Fury ordered.

At that moment, Agent Sitwell walked in to the bridge gingerly holding his jaw.

"Sir, we have a breach." He said without preamble.

* * *

Harry paused for a moment as he heard the alarm before quickly casting a freezing charm on the room's annoying klaxon to silence it. Harry pulled the USB cable out of the stolen phone and disapparated back to the meeting room, disillusionment and notice-me-not charm in place, just in case. Feeling a little cheeky, he placed the phone smack-dab in the middle of the desk's keyboard tray with a scrap of paper underneath it before apparating outside.

Harry sat for a bit on top of the tower and enjoyed the smell of the ocean breeze, having never really visited the ocean before his jaunt through the portal. He remembered dreaming of going when the Dursley's would go, rarely truly _with_ them but at least alongside them. When they returned, Dudley would brag about how he had made the biggest sand castle on the beach. He'd been so envious that Dudley had gotten everything and he'd been left with scraps when he was lucky.

It wasn't as if Hogwarts had really helped that at all. Merlin forbid they ever do something as revolutionarily muggle as a _field trip_.

Now he was finally free. Free to do what he wanted.

It felt good, yet strange.

Harry knew both his spells and his temporary suspension of their security system would wear off soon. It would be best if he left quickly if he didn't want to fight a small army.

Harry cast his self-transfiguration into the golden eagle form once more and took off back towards the city and his apartment. He needed to go through the information he'd gleaned from Fury's phone.

He also needed to see this: 'Tony Stark'.

Harry flapped his wings and soared into the clouds.

* * *

"Sir, our system is back online." The tech reported as the monitors came back to life.

"Get me Agent Hill." Fury ordered.

"Understood." The tech responded.

Hill came onto the command bridge with her ever-present professional facial expression. The short-lived alarms had alerted her to a problem, but one look at her boss told her that this went beyond a simple "problem."

"Read this." Fury said, handing her the note. Hill took it and read it, the color draining from her face as she did so.

"Sir, how?" she asks, slightly croakily.

"Two ways. Both are disturbing. One is that there is a traitor on board who managed to make the switch. The other, even more serious… is that this Harry managed to come aboard and switch the note and my phone without my knowledge."

Agent Hill said nothing as she took in what the Director was implying. Both were incredibly serious security breaches.

"Get everyone who knows about 'Harry' in the conference room immediately. We need to find out who caused the breach immediately. Once Agent Sitwell finishes with the sketch-artist and has a picture of who attacked him, we'll know more for certain." Fury stated.

"Understood." Hill said, all-business once again.

Five minutes later, the same group from the earlier meeting, minus Sitwell, was gathered in a secure room with several armed security personnel stationed around the perimeter.

Fury walked in looking like he meant business. More so than usual.

"Approximately at a quarter to four this afternoon, no more than ten minutes ago, we had a serious breach in security." Fury said in a slow voice, holding the undivided attention of every agent in the room. "It was, in fact, the greatest security breach we've ever faced, as it involved infiltration and a successful theft by the unknown only known as 'Harry', the unknown we've been tracking for over two years. This is why you've all been called in. You're the only ones on board who have knowledge and access to this information. If a traitor is sitting among us," he paused to allow the assembled to look uneasily at each other. "then I believe it goes without saying that this person or persons will face serious charges and likely imprisonment for treason. Speak now, and you'll get a reduced sentence."

Fury stood at the front of the room, his cycloptic gaze scanning the assembled for some kind of reaction from a possible traitor.

No one said a word. Some shifted uncomfortably in their seats, but there was no sign that a traitor was among them.

As he waited, Fury thought carefully about the day's events. Only a few of the agents approached him today, but none of them were near him during the time of the theft. That could only mean…

"Very well, since no one is taking responsibility, then the other most likely situation is far more serious. The only other scenario that makes sense is that this 'Harry' boarded the Helicarrier and managed to commit the theft, himself." This kicked off a sussuration of whispers from the assembled agents

Almost as if it was scripted, Agent Jasper Sitwell walked in right at that moment, sheet of paper in hand, followed by the sketch artist.

"Do you have a sketch of the culprit?" Hill asked briskly.

"Here, to the best of my memory." Agent Sitwell said as he handed the sketch to his superiors.

"Agent Sitwell, you should know this target. We presented his likeness to you at the meeting earlier." Hill said after a quick glance at the sketch.

"I never went to the meeting. I headed directly to the meeting room I came to, but it was over when I arrived, so I went to the bridge to find the Director." Agent Sitwell replied.

Agent Hill looked taken aback. Fury seemed to puff up in anger, looking as if he might explode any moment. The agents in the room shifted in their seats uncomfortably.

"Bridge, did you get a lock on Director Fury's cell phone?" Hill asked after bringing her walkie to her mouth.

"Yes ma'am, Director Fury is standing approximately three feet from it." The tech's voice replied out of the speaker.

"What?" Fury asked as he approached to the desk. He pulled the keyboard tray and true to the tech's word, his cell phone laid there innocently, alongside Agent Sitwell's badge and on top of another note.

Fury carefully pulled the note out and read it.

 _P.S. Constant Vigilance_

Fury crushed the note in his hands.

"Everyone out!" Hill shouted. All the agents jumped to their feet and hurried out of the door.

The moment the door was closed by the last agent, Hill turned to her superior.

"This is very serious." Hill said, cautious of her boss's anger.

"He's mocking us." Fury said in a slow and dangerous tone of voice.

"How could he have gotten to the Helicarrier without us being aware of it?" Hill asked.

"Find out." He ground out.

Nodding curtly, Hill barked into her walkie. "Bridge, come in."

"This is bridge."

"I want a complete scan of the area and information on anything large enough to hold a human that approached our vicinity within the last hour. Report now."

"One sec, ma'am."

Silence filled the room for a few moments.

"We've got nothing in our area. Nothing larger than a bird has come within five miles of us by sea or air within the past hour."

Hill look like she was going to rip her hair out. She nearly dropped her walkie in disbelief.

"Then how, how in god's name, did 'Harry' get on board the Helicarrier. There was no Quinjet that took off or arrived with the hour. We're in the middle of the ocean. Our security here is top notch. Only the Triskelion has better security than we do."

"That's not what's most disturbing." Fury said in a dangerous tone of voice, interrupting her mini-rant.

"Sir?"

"The bastard sat here in the meeting. He knows everything we know about him. He looked exactly like Sitwell the entire time." Fury said in a deceptively calm voice.

"You mean he was in the room with us?" Hill replied in shock, that detail not having quite processed yet.

"Sitwell claims he was not present in the meeting. If this is true, then this Harry can mimic the appearance of another. Lock the Helicarrier down."

Hill's response was immediate.

"Lockdown! Code Red Lockdown. We're at Red Alert level two. All personnel stay put and have security clearance credentials at the ready!" Hill shouted into her walkie.

Nick Fury sighs as he uncrumpled the note and looked at it again.

"If he's here, we'll find him." Hill said.

"He's not. He's long gone." Fury said, still looking at the note.

"Sir?"

"The blackout. He escaped during the blackout. He's not here. Still, run security checks to be sure. Work your way from the bottom up. I'll secure the deck. You sweep the floors until he's found or you run out of floors, but I doubt he's here." Fury said softly.

Fury returned to the bridge with his cellphone and Agent Sitwell's security badge.

Everyone looked nervous about the lockdown. Fury was patient as each junction was checked. After an hour of intense stress, Hill returned to the bridge as well.

"I've searched every nook and cranny and he's not here." Hill said.

Fury said nothing as he looked at the security footage of the meeting. No matter how he saw it, he couldn't find any way to determine that this 'Harry' was not the real Sitwell. The idea that he had the ability to take the appearance of another person so perfectly in such a short amount of time was practically unbelievable. Calling it a serious breach of security would be an understatement.

The techs were going over his phone to find out what was looked at during the time it was stolen. So far, they'd reported nothing. Nothing was touched. It was almost as if he took it merely to get their attention, or to mock them in their face.

If he was a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, then Nick Fury would have been deeply impressed. His skills at infiltration were greater than Agent Romanoff. He doubted even she could have done a better job than what this Harry proved capable of. Not even their Photostatic Veil prototype could so effectively mimic a person. What kind of tech was this 'Harry' using? Did he come aboard just to mess with them? What if he worked for another organization? If he did, it was an organization that not only had better tech than S.H.I.E.L.D, but could train their agents better as well. That thought was deeply disturbing.

An even more disturbing thought was that Coulson believed him to be an Enhanced. There was no proof, but it was starting to seem more and more possible, in the back of his mind, at least. All he knew was this individual was dangerous. He had been able to board the Helicarrier with ease and steal directly from his person without alerting him in any shape or form. If he'd known more about him and his potential trustworthiness, then Fury would likely have offered him a job as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. After all, he'd done so with Romanoff after Barton had brought her in. Unfortunately, in this instance, they were in the dark and it scared him that they had almost nothing on this 'Harry'.

"Get me Agent Coulson." Fury said, breaking out of his private ruminations.

* * *

Harry landed on the balcony and shifted back into his human form before walking inside.

Harry sat by his computer and put in the USB and immediately saw the purloined files come alive. He was about to look through them when he noticed an email notification. Curious, he clicked on the little envelope to read it.

' _Hey Kid, I'm glad you're putting your talents to good use. I want you to know this before you hear about it from some third party. By the time you're reading this, I will have been admitted to the hospital in trauma care. I've had prostate cancer for many years now. It's the main reason why I left S.H.I.E.L.D. to live how I wanted before the end. However, time, it seems has now run out for me._

 _Allow this old man to give you your final lesson: Fighting for the people is good and all. Stopping the bad guys and doing what is right is a perfectly fine way of living your life. In the end, however, if you ever find that someone who has your heart, who you want to spend the rest of your life with, don't turn her away like I did. Spend your life with her. Love her and cherish her for all time. If you don't, you'll regret it for as long as you live. I know I did, I gave her up and stayed with S.H.I.E.L.D. I know I'll never love anyone as much I loved the woman of my dreams. When you find her, love her. Some fights are for the greater good, but you should fight for your own happiness as well. If you can't find happiness, then how can you protect others happiness?_

 _Do not come see me, if you do, S.H.I.E.L.D. will be alerted to your presence. That could cause problems for you in the long run. Allow me to die in peace knowing I raised a good apprentice._

 _Henri Ducard'_

Harry felt tears run down his face. He'd never known, but his mentor was dying and chose to still train him despite it being bad for his health. Was he trying to make up for his own mistakes or something? He would never know.

Harry slowed his breathing and deleted the email like Ducard had taught him. He left no evidence that they'd been in contact with each other.

Regaining his composure, he went back to his original task.

"Okay S.H.I.E.L.D., let's see who is on the top of your shit list." Harry said as he perused their "Most Wanted" list.

"Doctor Banner, Bruce." Harry read aloud. "Last confirmed location: the Canadian Wilderness. Currently being tailed by several S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents." Hmm…maybe, but judging by the man's file, not the type he wanted to focus on. He seemed to be actively trying _not_ to hurt anyone. Someone else would be a more tempting target.

Now the rest of the list was more like it. Many had serious crimes under their belts and were clear threats to society, but were protected. They were protected by governments and politics, making them despicable, but politically untouchable.

Harry scoffed at that. It reminded him far too much of Fudge and his days of befriending Death Eaters, or more accurately, their gold. "Fine, upstanding citizens" his ass.

Harry's own history with politicians told him they could not be trusted. Fudge only did things for public approval, never facing reality and let the dangers of Lord Voldemort rise under his nose. Rufus Scrimgeour wasn't much better. He, also, cared more about political opinion than actually _doing_ anything right and, tried to press Harry into becoming his poster-boy, leading a false claims the Minister was good and winning the war. He'd wanted to use his image to support his campaign, but Harry didn't like the idea of being _used_.

Harry yawned and decided to retire for the night. He'd had a long day and it was best to sleep on all he'd done.

* * *

Beta Note: A few review responses

To EmeraldGuardian7: The fic you're trying to remember is likely Wand and Shield, but unlike in that fic, in this one Harry actually has the first F*ing clue on how to use a phone. The theft method might've been the same, but this Harry's got a bit more know-how under his belt before he sneaks on the Helicarrier.

To the Guest flamer who can't even bother to sign in: As an actual fan of Wand and Shield (god that last chapter from Deadpool's POV was priceless), I can definitely say this isn't a ripoff. I don't know where Sorcerer Ra got the idea to have him steal the phone, but it's a pretty obvious thing to do in this technological day and age. Plus, besides the phone incident and the fact that this is a dimension-hopping HP / Avengers crossover, there aren't really a lot of unavoidable similarities between the two.

Also, don't completely blame Ra, here for delayed posts. He sent me chapters 5 and 6 over 2 and a half weeks ago. It's just with school being crazy and me being a teacher, I haven't had as much time to sit and edit as much as I like to. I accept total responsibility for that.

Tzapporah ending her little commentary. Anything after this, if there is any, will be Ra's.

Author Notes: Yes, the break-in on the Helicarrier was inspired by Wand and Shield. Love that fic, sad that it ended. However, this is not a rip off of Wand and Shield. I already got plans and motions for this story and it will be going in a completely different direction. Harry grew up with technology, so he's not completely ignorant. Even at the end of his second year, he told Ron and Hermione how to use a telephone. So my Harry isn't completely ignorant.

As you can see, Harry is messing with Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. Don't worry, the Avengers is about to happen.


	7. Stark Industries

**Avengers: Battleground**

Author Notes: Okay, a quick note as I'm sure many of you are wondering why I changed the name from **Avengers: Dawn of Heroes** to **Avengers: Battleground**. Well to be honest, I introduce this fic to a friend and he thought it was a DC - Marvel Crossover. As Dawn of Heroes sounds a lot like a DC verse to their **Dawn of Justice**. Instead of redoing the story and screwing up again, I just changed the name to **Battleground** as the Avengers fight on the front-lines. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

 **Chapter 07: Stark Industries**

Harry leans against his balcony handrail as he drank his root beer. He was more than aware he was being watched. After another sip of root beer, he looked up towards his shadow and gestures towards the hiding agent in a toast before draining the bottle. It had to be nerve-wracking for a professional shadow to realize their cover was blown.

Harry decided to go back inside and go over the list again; try to find someone to take on.

He paused as he mentally registered the email notification. Upon opening it, he found it was from Stark Industries. A quick scan of the email informed him of a meeting with Tony Stark in a couple of days regarding his investment in Stark Industries.

Harry immediately went to an online travel site and ordered a one-way ticket to Los Angeles. He didn't want to miss a meeting with Tony Stark.

Something else he needed to do, which he hadn't truly done in earnest since becoming enhanced by the ritual, was to truly retrain his magic. Sure, he'd cast basic magic since then, but they tended to be a bit more…powerful than he generally intended. He needed to be in much better control if he truly wanted to utilize magic in a fight.

He took a moment to contemplate what he was currently capable of.

He had magic for long range and general utility. Perhaps he should look into healing magic. Even if he, personally, had a healing factor, he was certain he would run into a lot of injured people who would need help. As such, it would be best to learn healing magic to heal others when they had need of it.

Thanks to Ducard, he now had well-controlled hand to hand combat in spades, so close-range combat was quite well covered, and if his fists failed him, he had some magic as a fallback.

The reason he hadn't used his magic on the three thugs in the alley back then was quite simple: even his most minor spells would have killed them. He was no fool; he knew the muggles would have taken the killings seriously, even in a city as dangerous as New York. He couldn't ill-afford a manhunt aimed at him. He'd had plenty of that to last a lifetime that during the war.

Harry continued to silently contemplate his skills and plans as he transfigured his clothes into a less conspicuous form of dress. His robes morphed in to a casual outfit consisting of jeans and a punk rock t-shirt. He grabbed his fob card and walked out of his door after casting a strong locking charm on the entrances to his apartment, securing it as best he knew against unwanted entry. He needed to invest in better security. He was sure his locking charms would be fine for the short term, but he needed a serious upgrade for the long term.

He kept is silence as he made his way out of the building and flagged down a taxi.

"La Guardia Airport, please." Harry said as he closed the door.

Travelling like a muggle still felt a bit strange, but it definitely helped with unwanted attention. He was sure S.H.I.E.L.D. would become aware of his ability to instantly appear at will, but he wanted to delay them learning that fact as long as possible. He knew they were already suspicious of him, and his little stunt on the Helicarrier must have pissed them off even more.

Perhaps it would be best to lay low for the time being. He wasn't sure what S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agenda beyond what Agent Carter had been able to tell him, but he didn't want to get caught up in it.

Harry paid the driver and exited the cab the moment he arrived at the airport. As he entered, he spotted Agent Barton in the reflection of the sliding glass doors, but gave no outward indication he was aware of the man. His shadow was doing his best to be discreet, but it wasn't quite enough to stay out of Harry's awareness.

Harry paused for a moment and frowned internally as he thought about how hyper-alert he'd become. The war had really done a number on him; he'd never been anywhere near this vigilant before.

Perhaps he was channeling Mad-Eye Moody's spirit, and being a bit over paranoid. On the other hand, it was thanks to this paranoia that he was aware of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s existence and was, for once, a few steps ahead of those trying to control and/or kill him.

Harry made his way through the bustling airport, checking in at the counter to get his boarding pass and making his way through security. He continued to calmly make his way through the airport, his previous two years in this world making him an old hand at this, determined to get to Los Angeles without incident.

Harry presented his ticket to the gate attendant and she scanned it before politely thanking him and letting him through. Harry walked past her and boarded the plane, heading off to the first class section where he sat down in his seat, calm and collected.

A flight attendant walked up to him and asked if he would like a drink. He ordered and quickly received a coke and drank it as he gazed out the window. All he could do was hope nothing went wrong with his meeting with Tony Stark. His own experience told him that trouble was brewing and trouble had a funny way of finding him. His years at Hogwarts were a prime example of this seeming-universal truth.

Harry ignored the pilot's voice and instead focused on the task at hand. The recent news told him that Tony Stark had returned to civilization and was confined to bed rest. He hadn't been seen for the past month since his return and subsequent sensational press conference.

If he wasn't into weapons, then what was he into now? Harry sincerely hoped the Neo-Stark Industries would be aimed towards doing some good in this world.

Harry leaned back and closed his eyes, allowing himself to get some rest during the nine-hour plane ride. He quickly fell asleep and before he knew it, was being gently woken by a flight attendant telling him they would be landing soon.

When the ephemeral flight pulled into the gate, Harry walked out into the airport as hostesses all wished the passengers a safe journey.

Harry, instead of getting in a taxi, decided to walk in the city in order to see its landscape. It only took thirty minutes for him to realize that LA was a bit more sprawled than New York was. He had no idea how far he was from the heart of the city, much less from Stark Industries. He decided to do something he probably should have done to begin with. He pulled out his phone to get directions and an idea of how far he'd need to travel. Oh, SI and LA were in almost opposite directions from where he was, and neither within ten miles. He'd need something a bit faster than his feet. He kept walking, but with a new goal in mind: Find a decent method of transportation.

One thing about Los Angeles that was different from New York, was the weather. It was hot and dry, somewhat unexpected considering its proximity to the ocean, but true, nonetheless. It wasn't as hot as Saudi Arabia, of course, when he'd visited it nearly eighteen months back, but still, it was hot enough.

He placed a cooling charm on himself to prevent his clothing getting drenched with sweat, wanting to maintain a 'better' appearance.

Harry suddenly stopped as he passed a place that sold motorcycles. Ever since Sirius, and learning that the flying motorcycle in his childhood dream had been real, Harry had a special place in his heart for motorcycles. He gazed at the display for a long moment before walking inside the dealership.

Once inside, one motorcycle immediately caught his eye, an all-black beauty on two wheels. Before the approaching salesman could open his mouth, Harry declared his decision to buy it. His ability to easily pay the full asking price in full ensured a quick sale.

As soon as he had it outside, he mounted it and sped off through the streets, sweeping through Los Angeles's notorious traffic as if it was nothing. He moved and maneuvered the motorcycle with the same grace and skill as a broomstick.

It may have had nothing on his Firebolt, but it was still wonderful to almost feel as if he was flying again, only much lower to the ground and the obstacles were muggles and cars rather than bludgers and chasers.

After nearly thirty minutes of riding the motorcycle around the city, Harry decided to head towards Stark Industries. An hour later, he pulled up into the front of the building and parked his motorcycle in a guest parking space directly in front of the building. He put the helmet down and placed a sticking charm on the helmet to ensure that it would stay safely with the bike.

Harry walked in to see that Stark Industries was very busy, though he was unsure what else to expect. It was Stark Industries, after all.

"Excuse me." Harry said, walking up to the receptionist.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Tony Stark." Harry stated.

"Is this your first time here?" She asked.

"Yes," Harry replied honestly.

"I'll call Miss Potts, perhaps she can help you." The receptionist said as she picked up the phone.

"Thank you." Harry said as he turned to sit down.

"What's your name?" She asked, realizing that she hadn't asked before.

"Harry Potter." Harry said mildly.

It took ten minutes for Miss Potts to come down the stairs and into the lobby.

"Mr. Potter, forgive me for being late, but we weren't expecting you for several days. Please come with me. Please give him a visitor's badge." She ordered the receptionist. She nodded her head and pulled out a badge from a drawer in her desk.

Harry pinned it to his clothes before following Ms. Potts. She started explaining the company's history and what it did, or what it used to do be: America's number one weapon manufacturer.

"Miss Potts, what is Tony Stark planning on doing with Stark Industries?" Harry asked as he sat down at the conference table, drinking from a glass of water as he leaned comfortably on the chair.

Miss Potts bit her lower lip as it was clear that she was trying to come up with an answer.

A man suddenly walked in the room. He was large, bald, and a bit on the chubby side. He still cut an imposing figure, however.

"Obadiah," Miss Potts greeted.

"Ah, Pepper, I was wondering where you ran off to." The man known as Obadiah said in what could be described as a warm and gentle voice. Harry, however, sensed danger from the man and a faint underlying tone of anger or annoyance.

"May I introduce Mr. Obadiah Stane, our company's Vice-Chairman of the Board. Obadiah, this is Mr. Harry Potter, who is interested in investing in our company." Pepper said.

"Nice to meet you." Obadiah Stane greeted as he shook Harry's hand.

The sense of danger only spiked, overshadowing the seemingly kind look on Stane's face.

"I've heard Tony Stark is… taking a new direction with Stark Industries. I am interested to see what he plans to do and if I can help invest in some of his new-found ideas." Harry said slowly and mildly, careful to not let slip that he knew that Stark Industries was at a dangerous turning point. He was praying Tony Stark really did turn it over to a new leaf.

Obadiah's shared a glance with Pepper before saying in a somewhat-strained tone of voice, "I'll be frank with you, since you seem like a nice young man. We don't think that Tony has any real new ideas he wants to bring to the company. The Board and Tony aren't exactly on the same page. While Tony Stark may have shut down our weapons manufacturing, the Board is about to reopen it. We still have billions of dollars of deals with the government."

Harry paused as he took this in before using Legilimency to perform a scan on Obadiah Stane and quickly pored through his memories.

...

Section 16

...

Something dark was stirring.

"I think if I spoke to Tony Stark, I would be able to get a clear picture of what is going on." Harry said slowly, ending his Legilimency and facing the two.

"Just out of curiosity, how much money are you planning to invest into Stark Industries?" Obadiah asked.

"A couple billion." Harry said nonchalantly.

Obadiah looked up in surprise, as did Pepper Potts.

"Forgive me if this comes off as rude, but do you even have that much?" Obadiah Stane asked skeptically.

"Money has never been an issue with me. My money is, let's just say, old money. Inherited money. Tony Stark spoke of a new direction. I am merely curious to see what that new direction is. I would like to know it's worth my time and if I should invest in it." Harry stated.

Both Stane and Potts were silent as they looked at him. He didn't look like a billionaire. His clothes spoke more of a teenage kid who had a decent amount of money.

"Perhaps it's best I speak to Mr. Stark before we move forward. I'd rather speak to the boss before I invest such a large sum of money into this company." Harry said.

"Of course, I'll let him know right away." Potts said, recovering first.

Harry nodded as he got up and walked out with Ms. Potts. Stane stayed behind and drank some liquor, observing Harry as he left.

At the front desk, Harry turned in his badge before giving Potts his number.

He put his helmet back on before mounting his motorcycle and driving off. He didn't stop until he came upon a cliff that looked over the ocean.

He closed his eyes and sorted through the memories he managed to collect from Obadiah Stane. He was by no means a master Legilimens yet, but he did have the necessary skills to pull memories from people without their knowledge, especially if they had no experience with the mind arts.

He slowly sorted the memories, piecing together what Obadiah Stane was after.

Several memories of Obadiah Stane perusing a shipping manifest on a computer, showing that Obadiah was selling weapons to terrorist organizations, especially one called "The Ten Rings."

Harry slowly opened his eyes as he considered this information.

It would make sense, in a way. In order for Obadiah Stane to stay in business, he needed to profit off of war. If wars tapered off or stopped, then he wouldn't profit. Weapons wouldn't be needed anymore. So to stay in business, he sold weapons to the very enemy his military contracts were fighting.

This wasn't a one time thing. Nor was it out of mere desire for war and carnage. If Harry had to guess, Stane had been doing this for many years now. As he fed the terrorists and insurgents weapons, they would attack and cause great amounts of damage to the military, resulting in the military seeking better weapons.

It was a cycle he has been feeding off of. He manipulated the system to make himself a profitable investor in it, forever the shark in the tank. Not only that, but in order to be the biggest shark in the tank, he needed Stark's position in the company.

Harry frowned at that thought and returned to the memories of Obadiah Stane and tried to see everything related to Section 16.

Unfortunately, his quick scan hadn't managed to pick up too many details on Section 16. The only definite thing he could see was a dark grey armor suit that look as if it was from the Medieval Ages, and a helmet like a welder's faceplate.

He opened his eyes and pulled out his phone to search the news.

After searching for ten minutes, as far as he could tell, nothing had been reported about a metal suit. Anywhere.

He put his phone away and looked out at the darkening ocean. Something big was going to happen.

And it would happen soon.

* * *

Harry had decided to get a hotel room near and facing Stark Industries, and had been camped out watching the building for several days, doing his best to keep an eye on Stane from a distance.

It was on the third night of surveillance that Harry spotted movement.

Potts was entering the building with S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents.

It seemed that Tony Stark had also grown suspicious of Obadiah Stane and was going to have him arrested.

Harry appeared on top of the wall, his black wizard's robes on with a hood over his head. A glamour charm was cast over his face to appear as if his face was hidden by the shadow of the hood.

Harry's gut was telling him that something terrible was going to happen, and his gut was rarely wrong in this regard.

A police siren emitted flashing blue and red lights and a spotlight was placed on Harry.

"Hey, you, get off that wall!", a cop yelled at him.

Harry turned back, looking at the cop.

Apparently, his appearance scared the cop, as the officer pulled out his handgun and shakily pointed it at him.

Harry said nothing, observing the gun. An impenetrable spell was cast over his clothing, so the bullets wouldn't affect him.

At that moment, the ground shook and he turned to see a giant metal robot-looking thing tore its way up through the pavement in the parking lot. He saw Ms. Potts frozen in fear as the monstrosity rose before her.

It was time.

* * *

Beta Notes: I would like to say that, as a teacher, standardized testing weeks are the most annoyingly time consuming thing in the world for all involved. That's my primary reason for such a late delivery of a beta for Ra. This is now the beta'd version as of April 1.

Before anyone tries to say something about pored vs. poured. To pore over something is to study it, to pour over something is to dump something on it. Just to be certain, I looked it up, first.

Beta'd by Tzapporah

Beta'd by felic42


	8. It All Begins

**Avengers: Battleground**

 **Chapter 08: It All Begins**

Harry watched as Tony Stark came charging in and crashed into Stane, through the wall and onto the freeway. The officer look stunned and shocked as the wall was sudden burst open. Harry jumped down and landed on the freeway, just as Tony Stark was kicked into a bus.

Harry rushed forward, running past the cars and cocked his fist back. The giant robot machine saw him coming and threw a punch directly at him.

Harry's fist collided with the steel hand, the sound of the two fists colliding echoing throughout the area.

A brief scan of his Legilimency told Harry that Obadiah Stane was inside the machine. This Iron Monger.

Iron Monger withdrew its fist only for Harry to close in and give a swift uppercut to Iron Monger, causing the giant machine to fly off its feet and lands on the ground with a heavy thud. Harry senses told him that Stane was stunned from the blow. Harry leaps up and landed onto its chest before pounding away on its face, trying to break it open, trying his hardest to get to Stane himself.

Iron Monger's hands reached up and grabbed Harry before throwing him aside.

Harry landed on the car and knew at once that his back was broken. Although, he could already feel himself healing, his body repairing itself from the damage that was inflicted upon it. He could also feel his body adapting, changing, making itself stronger. More durable.

Harry slowly got up to his feet and landed onto the cement freeway. He looked up and saw Iron Monger pointing a heavy chain gun at him.

Acting on instinct alone, and knowing what was coming, Harry raised a magical shield just in the nick of time, as the minigun unleashed hell upon him. The rapid bullets hit the shield in a barrage, but were unable to penetrate it.

When the last bullet was fired, a shoulder pad opened up to reveal a rocket. The rocket was launched at Harry's shield.

When it impacted, Harry could feel the devastation in front of him, the intensity of the heat from the explosion.

Harry dropped his shield and just before the explosion took him, disappeared before the engulfing flames could overcome him.

Harry reappeared behind Iron Monger and punched him in the back, causing the giant robot to fly forwards and lands onto the ground painfully.

Harry strength astonished him. He knew that he was strong, but he didn't realize that he was that strong. Apparently, he could punch steel without trouble. Even bend it, he suspected.

Harry stood his ground as the Iron Monger got up back to its feet.

Iron Monger stood up and turned to face Harry.

"What the hell are you?" Stane asked in a deep voice that clearly was being alerted to the mic's input.

Harry said nothing. He just standed there looking at Iron Monger. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the other metal man getting to his feet. A brief scan of Legilimency told Harry it was Tony Stark. It appeared that Stark was low on power and he was trying to conserve his energy.

Harry looked back at Iron Monger and gave him his full attention. Iron Monger raised its minigun again and fired.

The bullets penetrated Harry as he flew backwards.

Only this time, Harry's body remained hanging mid air and remained there, motionless.

For a brief moment, everyone who was watching this was confused by what this meant. The body was clearly levitating, yet it showed no signs of any hint of life or 'real movement'.

Suddenly, an agile movement in the body. A crow's head pop out of Harry's shirt and flew out, followed by a dozen more crows. Harry's body slowly disappeared

Soon, a large flock of crows appeared and headed straight towards Iron Monger, who waved his arms around in an attempt to shoo the crows away. He fired his minigun in a desperate attempt, but to no desired effect.

A sudden punch to his Iron face caused Iron Monger to fly back. This time, he landed on the back of a car and squashed as if it was a bug.

Harry reappeared and the crows began to re enter his body.

Iron Monger stood up again and grabbed a car, throwing it at Harry.

Harry knew he could easily escape this attempt at his life, but the oncoming traffic was a problem. Already Harry could hear the sirens of the local police on its way.

Harry grabbed the car and carefully put it down. Harry then ran towards a wall and quickly disappeared through an appearing hole.

Iron Monger apparently didn't care about damaging property or even about the casualties and deaths of the citizens around him. He burst through the wall and looked around.

"Not very tactical, this guy." Harry muttered as the Iron Monger smashed through the wall as if it was nothing. He quickly realized that the Iron Monger had the defensive capabilities of a tank, for a time at least. Harry slowly realized that Obadiah Stane believed himself to be invincible while inside the suit. He was overconfident.

Almost like Voldemort during the final battle.

Harry remembered too well that Voldemort's overconfidence became his own undoing.

Knowing that he had experience in that matter, or at least some sort of understanding on the matter, Harry knew what he had to do.

However, Henri Ducard's warning about mocking his opponents resurfaced, stopping Harry. Enemies tend to become more destructive and more dangerous than before when… tempted.

Harry only mocked Voldemort because he understood Voldemort's background, how he really thought. It was what gave him an edge over the now deceased Dark Lord.

However, he was not in the same situation. Mocking and provoking Obadiah Stane could actually backfire. Make him an even more so dangerous opponent.

No, it was best to handle this situation with some tact. Let Obadiah Stane slowly destroy himself.

Harry also needed to know how tough that armor was against magic. So far, his defensive magic was working effectively. Now, it was time for some offense.

Harry cast a stunner spell so fast it hit the Iron Monger before anyone could react.

For a moment it looked like it worked, or at least it appeared to have worked. Iron Monger fell forward before slowly rising back up.

"Right, metal isn't organic." Harry muttered to himself, acknowledging his sudden stupidity. It was the down side of the stunner spell. It only worked on living creatures.

Unfortunately for him,Harry didn't know any spells that would detrimentally affect metal.

He could cast the banishing charm, but he quickly dismissed that as he could send Iron Monger somewhere where he didn't want him to be.

For example, the middle of a neighborhood full of unsuspecting and innocent civilians. Harry was sure people would panic if Iron Monger started opening firing in the middle of some city. Not to mention the casualties.

Harry suddenly remembered the power of the freezing charm. How it seemed to short circuit the power of technology.

Hopefully, he would be able to short out the power in the suit without really putting himself in danger, or anyone else for that matter.

Harry quickly dodged Iron Monger's attempt to grab him before he leapt backwards away from Iron Monger's grasp. Harry then cast a freezing charm upon Iron Monger, causing ice to appear on the armored suit's surface. Iron Monger's movements soon became sluggish as it was trying to move toward Harry. It was clear Stane was trying to figure out what was going on and how he could reach Harry.

Tony Stark came up to him and landed right by him. It was clear Tony Stark was trying to scan him in his armor, trying to see what kind of weapons he was using. Harry said nothing as Stark continued to stand there.

"So, this all seems to be a bit abstract. What are your things, Pilates?" Stark asks.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Stark." Harry said stoically.

Stark took a couple steps backward in surprise.

"How do you know it's me?" Tony Stark asks cautiously.

"There's hardly anything that doesn't escape my gaze." Harry said as he uses his Legilimency on Stark. "So that's your secret. The miniaturized ARC Reactor. Can't say Palladium in the chest is a smart move." Harry said as he sensed the poison seeping into Stark's body.

"How did you stop Stane?" Tony asked.

"I simply-" Harry began, but a sudden crackle of ice was heard, causing them both to turn their attention toward Iron Monger as he was beginning to regain the power to move again. Iron Monger suddenly thrashed his arms up, causing the ice to break apart and fly about.

"Very clever." Stane said as he freed his feet from the ice that had him pinned.

"It seems I can't stop this guy unless I destroy his power source. It's the one thing that's keeping him going." Harry said to himself.

Tony fired a repulsor blast at Iron Monger, getting his attention. Tony then took off into the air. Iron Monger revealed to have something like a jet boost rocket system in his suit and took off after Tony. Tony didn't get very far as Iron Monger threw Tony on top of a building.

Harry disapparated and reappeared on the roof of the building just as Iron Monger landed with a loud thud.

Harry jumped on Iron Monger's back. Iron Monger realized that Harry was there and flapped his arms around, trying to reach him. Harry raised his fist up and slammed it into machine's back. Harry grabbed some wires before yanking them out.

Several wires released a lot of sparks that, for a moment, blinded Harry and he was forced to cover his eyes.

At that moment, Iron Monger finally managed to grab Harry and threw him into Tony. Harry crashed into the metal suit causing them both to fall.

Iron Monger wasted no time and fired his minigun at them, tearing the glass roof apart and causing Harry and Tony to fall, before they both reached out and hung on to the sides of the roof.

Stane opened the suit up to reveal himself.

"You know, I never had a taste for this sort of thing. But I have to admit, I am deeply enjoying this suit." Stane calmly said as he stepped forward. He raised his left arm up to reveal that he had more rockets. He fired one and the rocket flew over their heads, hitting the adjacent building, the impact and explosion causing it to collapse. "How ironic, Tony! Trying to rid the world of weapons and you gave it its best one yet! You've finally done it. You've finally made your father proud! Now hold still while I finish you off!" Iron Monger shouted as he fired another rocket, missing again due to Harry ripping out his targeting system.

Thus, Harry saw his opening. Stane had foolishly exposed himself as his armor wasn't protecting him.

Harry quickly threw a stunner spell at Stane, causing the man to suddenly stop short as his third rocket nearly hit them.

Stane stumbled forward, crashing through the ceiling into the oversized ARC Reactor. The explosion was immense and blasted both Harry and Tony off of the roof. Harry landed on a car and Tony crashed into the ground, somersaulting several times before coming to a complete stop.

Harry got up from the car and quickly walked over to check on Tony. Harry grabbed his helmet and ripped it off of Tony before feeling his pulse.

It was faint, but it was there.

"Excuse me" someone said.

Harry turned his head to see Agent Phil Coulson and some S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents walking towards him.

"I don't think you're being completely honest with us. Who are you really?" Phil Coulson asked.

Harry stood up and looked at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents with contempt.

"There are things you have no knowledge of. Things that happen and will happen that are and will be beyond your control. All you need to know is if something happens, I'll be there. Whether or not to stop it or help it, it doesn't matter. I'll be there." Harry stated before turning around and jumping onto the freeway. He didn't stop when the police officers ordered him to freeze. He jumped down from the freeway into the canyon. Once he was out of sight, he disapparated away from the battle.

* * *

The next day, Harry read the daily newspaper, a picture of him and Tony Stark in their respective suits on the front.

"Raven and Iron Man! Who Are They?" The Los Angeles Times heading stated in bold print. Harry looked up at the news as his image popped up next to Iron Man.

Harry's sudden phone ring caused him to jump before picking it up.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, I'm Pepper Potts. We spoke four days ago. I got you an appointment with Tony Stark tomorrow at one o'clock."

"I'll be there." Harry said and he hung up the phone, looking back up at the news where Tony Stark was displayed, surrounded by a sea of cameras and journalists.

"The truth is-" Tony said as he looked up at the curious audience. "I am Iron Man."

Harry sighed, hearing the respective gasps and barrages of questions by the news reporters, realizing that things weren't going to go the way he expected them to. Tony Stark had just made things very, very complicated.

* * *

Author Notes: Hope everyone enjoys. As you can see, I had to put limits on Harry right now for him to overcome them. He may be God-Like in this fic, but it won't be right off the bat. He'll become a god as the fic goes on. Suggestions are welcome, please Like and R&R

Beta'd by Symbi0sis


	9. Consultation

**Avengers: Battleground**

 **Chapter 09: Consultation**

Harry's meeting with Tony Stark went well, rather well. Tony Stark seemed to be under the impression that the deal was already good, now that he was known as Iron Man. It was only when Harry threatened to leave that the rest of the Board took charge. Tony revealed he was pursuing the creation of the greatest technological company ever. This company would engage in building computers, smartphones, laptops, maps and guidance systems, things to help civilian life.

Harry got on board right away with half a billion dollars' investment towards the Stark products. With Tony promising to show results at the Stark Expo, he had planned to start over.

With the deal sealed, Harry returned to New York. The first thing he did was buy an abandoned warehouse near the ports.

Harry spent the next couple of weeks placing all kinds of concealment charms and barriers all over the warehouse to prevent any muggles, or in this case normal people, from stumbling upon him while he was training.

The battle in Los Angeles taught him much. He was sure that against living opponents he wouldn't have much trouble. However against metal opponents, he would be in a bit of a bind. Thus, he needed ways to train himself to fight all kinds of opponents.

One thing that was good was that he no longer really needed a wand to perform magic. He was good at wandless magic, but he wasn't especially fast, not as fast as Dumbledore was when he dueled Voldemort, at the very least. He still remembers that duel in his dreams. How their spells were like lightning, unseen, how their reaction times were faster than anything Harry had ever seen in a duel before.

Harry knew spells and cast time reflected not only your skills with a particular spell, but also your power in the spell. In most cases, weak spells tended to be cast faster than stronger spells. Hermione once told him it was like adding weights to his spells. The more magic poured into the spell, the slower it was. Harry, however, needed to get his spells to be cast not only instantly, but as powerfully as possible as well. They needed to take effect immediately, with no time delay. In his battle against Iron Monger, his freezing spell took nearly five seconds to take effect.

Harry needed his spells to activate instantly. The moment he cast them, he needed them to take effect. In future battles, the quality and speed of his spells would play a major part in the outcome.

Harry used his magic to create dummies. He would need them to practice on.

In most cases, it would take years of experience and practicing spells before he could become lightning fast.

That's what Harry was going to do; work on his magic to become lightning fast. His previous opponent Iron Monger relied too heavily upon his armor and didn't really have the skills to back up his abilities. He got lucky with his opponent last time. Next time, it might not be so.

Harry slowed his breathing down before casting an animation spell on the dummy. It rose to life, a demented doll.

Harry got into a ready stance and cast the disarming spell at the dummy, which dodged it.

"Right, realistic. Guess this will help me in the long run." Harry muttered to himself. He then fired another spell at the dummy, which the dummy fired back.

Harry responded back and couldn't help but remember his time dueling at Hogwarts. Well, it certainly helped that he was literally being dragged back down memory lane.

Harry knew the dummy only counteracted his attacks and movements. If he wanted to defeat his opponents, he must first learn to defeat himself before his own enemies learn how to defeat him. He also needed to become stronger so that even his mentor Dumbledore struggled in a fight against him.

All he knew was that he had to be stronger than his future opponents. The ritual was an untested one, unproven. As it has never been done before, no one before him had ever survived the power surge of the ritual. Harry didn't want to believe he was unique or special. Well, he did know he was special since he could use magic. It's what allowed him to be free of the Dursleys when Hagrid told him that he was a wizard.

However, for the first time ever, he was actually starting to think of believing in himself as so many others had before him. He remembered that when all hope seemed lost for the magical world, people chose to believe in him, as if they could see something in him that he himself could not see. He never truly believed he was truly unique or special. In truth, all he wanted was to be normal. A normal boy with normal problems. However, even he was denied that, even during 'the peaceful days' at Hogwarts.

One thing that was hard to deny was that he was a naturally born leader. Dumbledore told him that others couldn't help but listen to him, walking in his steps, hoping to acquire his courage when they had none.

Harry didn't know why, but others either listened to him or hated him. The same thing would probably happen in this world that he was in. He was sure that others would follow him, but this didn't make him feel any better. He was afraid, that he would misuse his gifts and become like Voldemort. Voldemort learned at a young age how to be charming in order to get what he wanted.

Harry shuddered at the thought of his most hated enemy. Becoming Voldemort was definitely not on his bucket list.

Harry guessed that a small part of him knew a part of Voldemort had always been there, inside him and even though he was now free of its influence and no longer had to worry about the Horcrux of the Dark Lord, trepidation filled him to his core.

Harry sighed as he wished for once that life could be simple, that things could just go smoothly.

His own experiences told him that that was unlikely. As he had told Hermione, "We plan, we arrive, all hell breaks loose."

Harry chuckled at the resurfacing nostalgic memories of the numerous adventures he had had with his friends. Looking back, Harry was half amazed that they'd even survived due to the number of adventures being so high, each being dangerous and crazy.

Harry shook his head and unleashed a volley of spells upon the dummy. Trying to hit it, just to stop it.

After training for over four hours and pouring all the magic he had into the dummy, Harry called it quits. He was not only exhausted, but he was sure S.H.I.E.L.D. was looking for him. After all, he needed to make some sort of appearance. If only he had done this during his fifth year at Hogwarts and didn't rise to the bait of Dolores Umbridge. It really did make him look bad in front of his peers.

He got onto his motorcycle and took off into the city, passing by the thousands of cars that roamed the streets.

Harry said nothing as he calmly rode through the streets.

Harry came to a complete stop when he noticed a black SUV parked near his building. Using his Legilimency, he noticed that Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. was inside, along with a couple more agents.

Harry rode up to the point that he was right next to SUV and knocked on the window.

Agent Coulson rolled it down.

"Looking for me?" Harry asked behind his helmet.

"You have got to stop doing that." Coulson calmly retorted as he looked at Harry.

"Wasn't expecting me to pick up on you S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents so easily? Do you have enough donuts?" Harry mockingly questioned.

Coulson didn't rise to the bait. He did true to his training, remaining calm and controlling his emotions.

"I am here because S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to talk with you." Coulson said in a stern voice.

"Well you don't have to be a genius to figure out why." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So, you would agree to meet?" Coulson said.

Harry paused as he took time to think about it.

"Suret. What day is good for you?" Harry asked.

"Let's say… Tuesday, at ten o'clock. Here." Coulson said, handing Harry a card. The address on it, showed that it wasn't the New York Command Center, rather, it was a warehouse in the pier, not far from his own house.

"Tell Nick Fury I'll see him then." Harry said as he drove away to park.

* * *

"Sir, the message has been delivered. Are you sure this is wise?" Coulson said as he walked with Nick Fury into the New York Commander Center.

"It's never been a good idea in the first place. After two years of shadowing this guy, we've got almost nothing on him. The note he left me suggested that he wanted to talk. I just pray that it will be peaceful." Nick Fury stated.

"Should we have the army on standby just in case… or the Strike Team? If things go south, your safety cannot be guaranteed. Shouldn't we-" Coulson began, only to be cut off by Fury.

"I know that we should approach him when we have more information, yet after two years we have almost nothing on him. Shadowing him any further would prove to be a waste of time and energy, including a waste of agents. I think the only way that we'll get answers is if we speak to this 'Harry' directly. He has already proven to have skills greater than some of the best S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents there are. Hopefully, we can turn this young man into an asset instead of a monster of some kind."

"Sir, this 'Harry' has proven capable of infiltrating even the toughest security places. Breaking into the Helicarrier alone shows that he should be considered dangerous. That is no means a small feat. Then there's the question of how he became aware of the Helicarrier's existence in the first place. Are you sure-", Coulson began, only to be cut off once again.

"The meeting is already set, there isn't much we can do about this until the time has come." Nick Fury stated. He walked into his office and looked out upon the city.

Part of being the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was to prevent and control supernatural events. Prevent them from reaching the civilian population, you have a safe society. Keep them out of civilian news, you have a calm society. Without the existence of S.H.I.E.L.D., the people of the world would not be safe. That's why it was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s job to prevent such events from occurring. Just going back at the countless people with abilities appearing sent radar warnings flashing in Fury's head.

The military's solution of facing an enhanced individual was to shoot at it. With lots of bullets. The recent battles with Hulk to Culver University cost millions of dollars in damage; individuals with too much power behind them, too destructive for their own good.

Then there were the politics. Politicians attempted to lay claim to the laws that ruled over those with abilities to ensure that they would benefit off of their hard work and sacrifice, those that they do not truly understand or know about, situations that they had little knowledge of or any real understanding. Situations of their interference would backfire badly and they would have to separate themselves from the situation, pinning the blame on all on the enhanced individuals, thus restarting the whole situation all over again. Create new monsters, then create new problems, and it backfires again in their faces. Pin the blame again, then restart. No, if politicians got involved then he could see an immediate decline in world peace.

Nick Fury still remembered Team X, the illegal dark enhanced team of professional killers. He remembered all the atrocities that they had to do, including the massacre of several civilian settlements.

For Nick Fury, this was unacceptable. He had a strong stomach, but even he got sick at the thought of killing innocent civilians. He may be ruthless and harsh, but he would never kill civilians. It was the one thing he could never do.

The appearance of 'Raven' or 'Harry' changed everything. He was certain more enhanced individuals would start appearing. While he was certain many of these enhanced beings would hide their gifts, he knew that some would want to use their gifts for good. However, like a coin that had two sides, there was that chance that some would become evil, using their powers to bully others, commit heists. Or worse, attempt to take over the world.

The earliest known motion to take over the world was from the Red Skull. He became mad with power, trying his hardest to seize total control. If it wasn't for Captain America, there was a good chance the Red Skull would have succeeded.

Nick Fury was no fool; he was sure that others would follow in the Red Skull's footsteps, attempting to seize power over the world. He was sure that others would attempt to use their gifts to destroy the world balance.

He was sure this 'Harry' would play a key role in the unknown future, but he didn't know the role that he would play. It was also clear that, just by shadowing him, they weren't going to get anywhere.

Nick Fury had looked over the footage that they had over the Los Angeles Stark Building. It wasn't much, but it was the only real source they had was a police cam on a patrol car. The fact that he hadn't even hesitated, going straight forward and punching Iron Monger head on, showed that he had great strength. He wasn't sure if his strength was equal to or greater than Iron Monger, although Iron Monger's defeat did hint at something.

Then there was that shield… or barrier. Nick Fury wasn't even sure what to call it, only that he could produce some kind of shield that could absorb impact and hold out against even the greatest military weapons.

Nick Fury wasn't sure what to make of this talent. He wasn't sure if it was something he could naturally do or if it was some kind of technology.

Then there was his disappearing act. It was clear it was an illusion of some kind. The flock of crows that appeared had Nick Fury's head spinning.

Again, Nick Fury had to ask if this was technology that was being used or natural ability.

Nick Fury sighed as he realized that he was thinking too hard about it. The only clear answer he would get is if he talked to Harry himself.

* * *

Harry woke up and showered, getting dressed. He immediately got onto his motorcycle and headed into the city towards the S.H.I.E.L.D. warehouse, the address being the one that Agent Coulson gave him.

If it was a trap, then he could bail out. He was sure he wouldn't have too much difficulty doing so anyway. Harry already had a plan in motion in case things did go south. He doubted that they would set this up to just to turn on him. Though, he was sure that they were more nervous about this meeting than he was. After all, he was an 0-8-4 to them. A complete unknown. This made him dangerous in their eyes. If it wasn't for his actions in Los Angeles, he was sure that they would have rolled in the military on him immediately. He was sure that they wanted to turn him into some kind of asset.

Harry had no desire to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. However, he couldn't deny that their information network was supreme, something he would need for the future, especially if he was going to take on other bad guys who were like Voldemort. Or, better yet, the Death Eaters. He was sure that there were lots of people out there just like them.

That's why he was hoping S.H.I.E.L.D. would at least help him in his quest to hunt these people down. Stop them from destroying the world, and everyone lives, t'is simple as that.

Harry parked his motorcycle near the entrance. He put his helmet down on the handle before opening the door and walking inside, taking quick note of the number of vehicles parked around the warehouse.

Harry took a quick look around and noticed that there was no agents inside. Harry stopped and paused as he uses his heightened eyesight to scan the room. Even though it was dark, he couldn't see a single S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent inside. He quickly looked upside to the roof and saw several agents holding sniper rifles, trying to hide in plain sight.

Harry knew that they were merely in place as insurance, in case he attacked Nick Fury.

Harry didn't know if he could take a bullet in the head and he wasn't keen on finding out. He may have high speed regeneration, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't survive that kind of severe head trauma.

Harry walked forward and sat down at the table. He drummed his fingers on the table before noticing a folder..

Harry grabbed it and stared at the cover.

Avengers Initiative

Harry was about to peer inside when a voice spoke:

"I don't want you looking at that." Nick Fury said as he walked forward from the shadows. Harry looked up and narrowed his eyes. He hadn't seen or heard Nick Fury approach.

Nick Fury sat down across from him.

"You've caused me quite the headache." Nick Fury said.

"Yeah, I tend to do that." Harry casually said as he slid back the folder.

"Let's get to the basics. What's your name?" Nick Fury demanded.

Harry smiled as he gave a bit of a scoff.

"Two years you've been shadowing me and you never found out my name? You must be bad at your job." Harry said in a sarcastic tone. Nick Fury narrowed his one good eye at Harry, hinting that he wasn't in the mood for games.

"My name is Hadrian Potter. I also go by Harry." Harry said honestly.

"What are you exactly?" Nick Fury asked.

Harry looked away and paused at the question.

"To be honest, I'm not sure anymore. I'm still me… but I guess we all get confused when faced with an unknown." Harry replied in a soft tone.

"Are you human?" Nick Fury asked immediately.

"Yes, that I'm sure of. I guess, I'm… I don't know… you would call me enhanced?" Harry responded back in an honest tone.

Nick Fury seemed to reach for his gun on his thigh holster, almost acting on instinct, attempting to use his gun.

"What are your abilities?" Nick Fury asked in an edgier tone.

Harry smiled as he looked at Nick Fury with an amusing look in his eyes.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you? I don't blame you. Curiosity isn't a sin, but it should be tread with caution." Harry said teasingly.

Nick Fury looked at him carefully.

"So you're saying… " Nick Fury asked.

"I know how this will work. Even if I give you the information, the information I would give you may be used against me. You would try to find a way to take me out. If not you, then someone else who obtains this information would use it against me. I've had enemies who did their best to use whatever information they could against me to lure me out and take me out. No, I've fallen for traps because of it. So, for my own safety and yours, I'm not saying a word concerning my gifts. I trust that you can understand."

Nick Fury glared at him, initiating a lone eyed stare down.

"In a strange way, I can respect that. However, I'm going to have to insist you tell me something." Nick Fury decided.

Harry stared at him back, carefully, trying to decide whether or not Fury was trustworthy.

"In time, perhaps I will tell you. Today, I will not. Trust isn't a one-way street. It's grows over time. If you give me reason to trust you, I will tell you. For now, I cannot." Harry finally said.

Nick Fury sighed. He had the strong urge to rub his temple.

"Alright then, tell me this." Nick Fury said as he set down a folder in front of Harry. Harry grabbed it and took a look at the contents inside it. It was pictures of him when he was fighting Iron Monger, wearing black robes with a hood on, a powerful shadow glamour that hid his face. "This is you, isn't it."

It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"How do you know it's me and not someone else?" Harry replied in a calm,but frigid tone.

Fury shuffled the pictures until he pulled one out and set it next to the top one, where Harry was standing face to face with Iron Monger and a picture of him outside his apartment complex.

"When we compared the body mass and height, it was an exact match. Not to mention, when we shadowed you you were near Stark Industries during the time of the incident. You've also made S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents look like a bunch of minimum waged mall cops. You have no idea how insulting that is, as we train our agents to be the best in the world: to handle the simplest tasks with ease. Yet, you've made my men and women look like they're still in kindergarten! Which leads me to my next question, who do you work for?"

Harry smiles as he looked at Nick Fury. He put the picture down and straightened up in his seat.

"No one. I am completely independent. No organization, no science created me. I'm all me, one hundred percent." Harry said in amusement. The information Sharon Carter provided him was truly insightful. Harry knew Fury would flip out if he knew Sharon Carter had spilled the beans on S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Then where did you get all the gold? You deposited more than two hundred tons of it in one day, then another two hundred the next. Not to mention all the bonds you've got. You could buy a country with the amount of gold you have. What do you plan on doing with that much money in the first place?" Fury asked in a quick spout of breath.

"The gold was my family's. I didn't steal it, it's all mine in the first place. I just didn't have cash on me and didn't want to leave it unattended to, so I put it in a bank. One thing that rules us all is gold, currency." Harry said calmly.

Fury looked at Harry speculatively before speaking. "And what are your plans with that much money? What are you going to do with it?"

Harry sighed as he leaned back. "To be honest, I have no idea. I was originally planning on opening a café shop. However, that would have been too difficult. The fight with Iron Monger changed that. I know there are enemies in the world, people who would abuse their power, bully the weak, torment others, or simply try to rule the world because they believe they're powerful and so they have the right to rule. That's why," Harry sighed again as he looks at Fury. "I'm going to use my gifts and talents to protect the people. The price for freedom has been high, it always has been. People die, especially those that don't deserve to. People live, those who don't deserve to live. That'd never been ours to decide, but all we can do is do what we can. The world may not want to be saved, but I'm still going to save it."

Nick Fury sat there taking all of this in. It was clear how he could use this to his advantage.

After several moments of silence, Fury spoke.

"You have to understand this from my point of view. From S.H.I.E.L.D.'s point of view. We cannot allow enhanced individuals running around the world a loose. It's our job to stop these people and contain them. Who knows what could have happen? You may not know this, but you're not the first enhance individual we've come across. We got someone called Banner…"

"I know who he is." Harry said. "He's on the top of your most wanted list. You know where he is, yet you haven't taken him out. I was going to take him out before Agent Coulson told me about this meeting."

Fury paused as he realized that he knew Agent Coulson's name.

"Do you know why Banner is on the top of the list? What he can do if a fight breaks out?"

"That information wasn't listed on your phone." Harry said slowly.

Fury suddenly realized what was taken from his phone.

"He's like a metamorphosis. He can transform…" Nick Fury pulled out a monitor that was hanging nearby. Harry paused as he didn't realize that there were monitors hanging around them. He wondered when they were put down. "Into this." Fury said as Harry watched a video of a giant near nine foot green monster tossing a tank like it was a Frisbee before taking several artillery fire that bombed him with a direct hit. The green monster roared before charging at high speeds towards its attackers. The video suddenly ended as the green monster slammed its giant hands into the ground, causing a massive earthquake.

"Okay, so he's strong." Harry plainly stated.

"He's the strongest and most dangerous enhance we know of. As far as we know, there is no limit to his strength. He could level an entire city and the military could do nothing to stop him." Fury said before adding. "I doubt that even a nuclear warhead would stop this guy."

"If you know he's that dangerous, why haven't you taken him out?" Harry asked.

"Do you think that thought hadn't cross our minds? The truth is, we don't know how to take him out. We're not even sure if we can contain him. The military has lost a lot of good men and women going after this guy. Every time they go after him, he turns into that… thing and destroys everything in his path. For the time being, we're merely watching him, until we can come up with a solution to contain him."

Harry paused as he took this in. He tightened his right hand into a fist before opening it again and placing it down on the table.

"We call the green guy, the big guy… Hulk." Nick Fury said.

"What can you tell me about the Hulk?" Harry asked.

"Only that anyone who has ever crossed his path has had a ninety-nine percent chance of dying. Many have broken bodies and some may never walk again. We're not sure what we can do against him."

Something told Harry that this Hulk was merely misunderstood. That he was dangerous, but soft. Harry wasn't sure what was making him think that, even more so as it hadn't acted up before when he planned to kill him.

"So why did you follow me? For two years, I've done nothing to warrant your suspicions. I never made contact with anyone, just traveled and saw places as a simple teenager sight-seeing the world." Harry asked.

"We know almost nothing about you. Nothing! Almost everyone in this world has a profile on them. The truth was, you did appear as a normal teenager. However, you have…" Fury paused as if he was choosing his next words carefully. "... remarkable skills at vanishing. If it wasn't for CCTVs at airports we would have never found you again. Not to mention your vast wealth also raised red flags, as we didn't know where you got the gold from in the first place. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't like unanswered questions. We try to understand things and try to control them to the best of our ability."

"Maybe that's the problem." Harry said slowly. Fury looks at Harry carefully with his one good eye. "Everyone wants to control something, believing that they could benefit in some way by controlling something. That is an arrogance of man that will one day be our downfall. Some things are not meant to be controlled, just as you're not supposed to control a river's current. It's best to wash alongside it and use its powers as your own. For one, I have no desire to submit to another. If you wish to make me your enemy, then fine, make me your enemy. I will hit you with everything I've got." Harry said in a growingly heated voice.

"I hope it doesn't come to that. For your information, had we gotten the necessary information out of you, we would've left you alone. Or at least, requested a meeting because of your vanishing act. You have skills, ones that I cannot deny would be a great asset to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked.

"I'm offering you a job. A paying job. You'll get free training, room, board, and food. You would have a career and could travel as much as you want." Fury said, smirking.

Harry tapped the table with his hands spread out, spinning the picture in front of him every time he did so.

"What's the catch?" Harry asked.

"That catch," Fury repeated as he lost his smirk. "Basically, it means you have to do whatever I say for the rest of your life."

Harry leaned back and took this in.

"Sorry, I'm not that kind of person. No offense, but I'm done with following orders. I want to be my own man, set my own path. I'm not the kind of person who can follow orders for the rest of his life." Harry said.

Nick Fury sighed. It was an answer that he was expecting.

"Let me ask you this, then, if S.H.I.E.L.D. has need of you, will you help us?" Nick Fury asked.

"Depends. If you're honest with me about the situation, then yeah, I'll help. Just don't use me. I've been a pawn before and I didn't like it." Harry answered.

"So, we have an agreement." Nick Fury said, satisfied.

"We do if you tell the snipers to stand down." Harry said, amused.

Nick Fury looked at him for a brief moment, shocked. He quickly recovered and he nodded his head.

"I'll return back what I stole. Though, I suspect you'll be handing me information on individuals who need to be taken care of." Harry said as he got up.

"Coulson will be in touch with you whenever we need something handled. I trust you'll stay out of trouble." Nick Fury said, hinting.

"If there is one thing I've learned, trouble has a funny way of finding me." Harry said in amusement.

"Ain't that the truth. So, you'll be an consultant of S.H.I.E.L.D. This will also keep political parties off of you in case you run into any trouble."

"I can work with that." Harry said as he got up and shook Nick Fury's hand. He then turned and walked out, mounting his motorcycle, and riding off.

Nick Fury smiled. He hadn't had to use his gun after all.

* * *

Author Notes: sorry for the wait. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Harry and Fury have an understanding. I'm going to start assembling the Avengers.

On my profile i've posted a poll, I have a way of introducing the magical world of Harry Potter into the story. So what do you my readers want. Do you guys want the magical world to return, or is Harry remain alone as a lone sorcerer. I'm stuck at a crossroads and would like to see what my readers want.

Beta'd by Symbi0sis


	10. Avengers Initiative

**Avengers: Battleground**

 **Chapter 10: Avengers Initiative**

For nearly two years, since harry had his meeting with Nick fury, all Harry done was enter his warehouse and train himself to the point of exhaustion. Day after day, night after night he worked. Making his spells casting stronger, faster and making his repertoire more durable. Pushing his body and magic to the max at all times. He would cast every of offensive and defensive spell he knew until he couldn't cast them any longer. For two years, he got stronger.

Harry was working on several of his most potent magical shields when his phone suddenly rang. Harry paused as he let down his shields and walked over to his phone. Wiping off the sweat from his face. Harry picked it up and looked at the number.

"Agent Coulson." Harry greeted as he answered the call.

"This is urgent. We need you to come in ASAP." Agent Coulson responded quickly.

"Sounds urgent. What is happening?" Harry queried.

"I'll explain when you arrive. I'm just outside your apartment, get out fast and I'll take you to the base."

Harry said nothing as he hung up the phone and placed cooling charms on himself. He strode outside and got on his motorcycle. He quickly drove into the city towards his place. Careful not to rush forward as he didn't feel like dealing with cops. Harry must have arrived in record time, as he parks his motorcycle inside the garage.

Harry walks outside and sees Agent Coulson; looking every bit the professional that he was. However, Harry could also see he was nervous.

"Coulson." Harry said as he approaches the said agent.

"We need you to go over this, as soon as possible." Coulson said as he hands Harry a technological folder. "Everything that has happen is inside the packet. You're pick up has already been cleared at S.H.I.E.L.D. base in New York."

"This must be important. You guys have never called on me before." Harry said taking the briefcase.

"A situation has arisen. We need the Avengers." Coulson said in a strong tone of voice.

Harry sighs. "I thought the Avengers Initiative was scrap. Something about, it being a waste of time and resources."

"I don't have time to debate over the Avengers Initiative. I'm on my way to pick up Stark."

This caused Harry to sigh even harder. "You sure Stark is a wise move? He's not exactly a reliable asset to have."

Even though Harry was one of Stark Industries primary investors, he still didn't trust Stark. He was reckless and impulsive and very much like a younger Harry.

"You'll understand more inside the package. I have to go." Coulson said as he climbed into his black SUV and drove off with Stark Tower standing against the skyline in the distance.

Harry gives another sigh as he turns to climb inside into his apartment complex to look at the documents S.H.I.E.L.D. had given him. The moment he was inside, he raises the screen on the briefcase and looks at the video footage of the several heroes they've gathered.

The first was Captain America. Who S.H.I.E.L.D. found on ice and he woke up some eight months later, before they slowly help him adjust back into society. He fought numerous battles and was the Howling Commando's leader. He knew strategy and war better than almost anyone else and with an instinctive insight for battles he was a dream soldier. Captain America, it seemed, was also being called in. Harry was sure he would be greatly needed in the coming battles.

Harry went back to the primary reason why S.H.I.E.L.D. was calling in their all their assets.

A short video of Loki appeared. Along with the image of the Tesseract.

After going over the notes and reports; it seemed that Loki had emerged from a portal before killing several S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. He then brainwashed a Doctor Erik Selvig and Agent Barton along with a couple of other agents with a scepter that he brought with him through the portal. He then destroyed the facility killing nearly eighty people in the process.

After that, he disappeared. The GSP tracker in the vehicle he took was disabled. So S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't find or track them in any way. This made things hard to move as S.H.I.E.L.D. was usually one step ahead of their adversaries. This time however, they were flying blind. As Agent Barton, while under Loki's control, was proving to be able to elude being spotted from S.H.I.E.L.D. network.

The other factor was the Tesseract. An object, that seem to produce an unlimited energy and power.

Harry half wondered if it had anything to do with magic. It almost looked magical in his eyes. He could even see it being magical created by a wizard or witch of some kind. Information on the Tesseract itself was limited. As it looked like S.H.I.E.L.D. was playing it close to their chest. They clearly didn't want any unnecessary information leaked out about it. It almost seemed like they planning something big with the Tesseract. Harry scans the information on it, but it wasn't listed.

Harry then goes back to some footage of Captain America against Hydra. Harry went over the video to see the jet of blue lights emitted from the Hydra weapons as they clash against Captain America's Shield. Harry looks at the shield information and sees it was made from Vibranium. A rare material that was three times lighter than the steel, however it was far stronger. It seemed to be completely vibration absorbent. It was also nearly indestructible. Harry half wondered how well it would far against his magic. If it was stronger than Iron Monger's suit, then he could have trouble.

Going over the footage once again Harry saw that Captain America's shield seem to repel kinetic energy. Harry wasn't stupid and from a muggle point of view, magic was a form of kinetic energy that could be manipulated. So he was sure he could, in a sense, manipulate kinetic energy. In his world, they didn't really see it as manipulating kinetic energy. They saw magic, as magic. So in a sense, he was right on both accounts. This meant there was a high chance that Captain America's vibranium shield could repel his magic. It would be an interesting test.

Harry brings his hand up to his chin and wipes it as he was thinking hard. He would have to go over his spells to see what would work against the strongest metal on Earth. He was sure magical chains would work.

Harry paused as he realized he was at a stump with this problem. Ever since the fight with Iron Monger, he has been trying to figure out what would work against metal. Most of his offensives spells only work again against living creatures. Not against metal. This is what cause him to really stop and think.

He was sure back in medieval days, spells work against armored knights. He would have to look into spells that work against metal opponents. This would require lots of study and practice. Also, to know how to use magic effectively against metal. He also needed to know how to fight against metal men. He was sure sometime down the road, due to the rational behavior of Tony Stark, he would be force to fight him. He would need to know how to fight him in the long run.

Harry set the packet down and immediately puts his hands together, forming a triangle. The space slowly widened up and several stands with books appeared. They were mostly brown, or blue. Worn out and battered. However, Harry reaches for the middle one; a large black book that was massive in size compared to the others. He immediately looked through it and took note that he wouldn't finish it. Instead he goes through the table of contents to look at spells that would be useful. Harry finally found one after flipping a couple of pages of the contents he finds it.

 _'Among all the spells and powers that exist, few are more powerful or terrifying than the power of lightning. Raw Lightning spells are made up of the pure raw magic of the individual loosely collected and shifted into electricity. The more powerful the individual, the more powerful the lightning. It's also one of the most destructive spells in existence. Capable of destroying metal by, if the spell is used by someone powerful enough, heating it to the point that it become a gas. A simple flicker of lightning is enough to destroy a magical core in a weak witch or wizard. Users be warned, when releasing lightning it will burn out your magic far faster than the spell of casting controlled lightning ever could do, the controlled variant is less power consuming but far less destructive. Unlike most spells, release pure lightning from raw power tends to be last minute gambles. In some cases, a witch or wizard can die from the power surge or from magical drainage.'_

Harry looks over the contents on how to use lightning. He could tell it would be great to use. However, he would have to use it with great caution. As he didn't have any desire to die from magical drainage. He was also sure that the spell when untested in battle, would be disastrous for him. As it could easily backfire in his face.

Harry was about to close the book when the page flipped over and Harry paused to look at it.

 _'Force: among all the types of magic that exists of destructive power, Force is the most powerful of all. Capable of tearing through powerful magical defensives and solid structures, as well as capable of destroying the human body by rending the very Molecules that we are made of apart. Only used through pure raw magical power released from the user and controlled by their will. Very few magical defensives can stop Force from impacting the opponent as the magic will seep around and shields not covering the opponent completely. Force is also known as Telekinesis._

Harry scans through it, reading the theory behind it. It appeared to be devastating against any opponent as it requires the pure force of magical power to be used. He could finally see why it was called Force.

Harry quickly grabs the book and the S.H.I.E.L.D. briefcase/laptop before he disapperates back inside his warehouse.

Harry looks at the dummy and brings his hands up.

He releases Raw Lightning from his fingertips unto the dummy. The dummy was hit and ripped apart by the energy coursing through it. His self-repair spell was taking effect to repair the damage he did but it would nonetheless be a while before it was done. He looks at his hand and notice the gloves he was wearing's tips had holes in them with signs that it had been burnt off.

Release magic like that straight from his magical core seem to be dangerous to his clothes. As they tend to be release from his fingers directly. This meant he would have to invest in finger-less gloves.

Harry brings his hands up and focus on putting his magical together into the Force. He releases it and watch it fly towards his spare dummy before it made impact. It literally exploded with heavy force that the front part was destroyed, revealing a large hole in the dummy's torso. Again, his self-repair spell was taking effect and repairing the dummies shredded body.

Harry paused as he takes these two types of magical into consideration. It seemed that the lightning form could melt and smolder anything it touch that was non-organic. Harry didn't even want to think about what would happen if it touches anything living. He was sure the damage would have been irreversible. On the other hand, Force seem to me magical pressure that could devastate like an explosion upon impact. This made him paused to think about when he should use these forms of magic. Especially against living opponents. He would have to explore deeper into these magics and see if he could get creative with them. Until then, he would need to practice on control. Make sure the damage he did, was the damage he _wanted_ to do.

Harry paused as he stood up breathing heavily. It didn't look like he was going to meet S.H.I.E.L.D. anytime soon. He would need time to regain control of his powers. He didn't want to cause any unnecessary damage to anyone. He would need to run combat simulations to prevent any damage to civilians in the chance they are near him when he used the spells.

Harry also knew, it would be only a matter of time before S.H.I.E.L.D. figured out what he was. Thankfully, he already had a plan in place for when S.H.I.E.L.D. confronted him about his gifts. He was thankful to the internet, it had stored so much information and he now had a story in place when the time for a confrontation happens. He was also thankful he studied the real history of the witch hunts in his own world. He would be able to add that to his story. It would explain why he wanted to stay hidden for so long. Really give S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury something to think about.

"I hate politics." Harry mutters as he knew how greedy they were. He was sure that they only cared about their public image. Most of them, would never do the right thing unless their hands were force.

Harry sighed and decided to focus on the task at hand, which was of course, controlling his new powers. He had a long night ahead of him.

A few hours later after a heavy training session and a quick visit to the closest mall Harry was putting on his black magical robes and his new fingertip-less gloves. He knew he was going to have a fight. Loki by his estimate, was far stronger than perhaps anyone on the planet. He wasn't sure how strong he was physically though. Only that his durability proved to be far greater than even the strongest average human. Especially those who weren't enhanced like Captain America. Harry wasn't even sure if Captain America would be able to fight Loki one on one. According to the legends, Loki was every bit of a god to the world. Harry wasn't sure just how true the myth and legends really were. He also wasn't sure how he would be able to fight an Asgardian.

Harry heads outside and immediately goes to the location Coulson had given him. He had the briefcase/laptop or whatever it was in his hands as he walked.

Nothing really happen, as he walked nearly an hour before he reached the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound. He placed the device up for the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent at the gate to see to let them know he was their 'guest' or 'VIP'. Whatever the case was, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents let him through before putting him on a strange looking plane they dub as the 'Quinjet'.

Harry sat down and looked over the notes again. Looking at the footage he had on each individual.

Captain America was slowly transitioning back into modern society after being under the ice for nearly seventy years. His combat skills and leadership abilities would be greatly needed. As well as the vibranium shield. Though Harry had to admit, how he would be able to adapt to this new world. As well as if he could get along with the team. Though Harry was sure, being the captain and leader of the Howling Commando's, he would fit in fine.

Doctor Bruce Banner. This caused Harry's brain to spin. After Fury's warning about the Hulk, he wasn't too sure on why he was bringing him in. Even if the Tesseract could admit Gamma Radiation, he didn't know why he was risking bringing the Hulk on board the Helicarrier.

Harry paused for a moment and wondered why it was even called a Helicarrier. It looked like a normal size carrier of immense size. Unless it had a special feature that other carries didn't have. Harry would have to look into it later. He entertained the thought that perhaps it could fly before rejecting it as that would be ridiculous.

Going back to Banner, Harry wonder if he could speak to the man. Figure out more about the Hulk and see if he was a bad guy as others believed him to be, or simply misunderstood. Harry was sure he would find out once he met with Banner.

Then there were the two S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. Natasha Romanova aka the Black Widow and Clint Barton, Hawkeye.

Agent Romanoff it seemed was called in because she had a working relationship with Agent Barton who was place under mind control by Loki. Harry paused and wonder if it was anything like the imperious curse. Harry remembers all too well what it was like to be under that curse. If so, then he could perhaps remove the spell and restore Barton to his own self. First, he had to find Barton.

Then there was Tony Stark. He had so many titles and names that Harry didn't know what to do with the man. The Iron Man, would no doubt be an asset to have. However, Tony's irrational behavior was a problem. Harry knew, Tony had a hard time working with others and preferred operating solo. Tony also had trouble keeping most of his investors in line. He may have a keen eyesight for business, but his business etiquette could use some work, though Harry couldn't deny his ability to pick up woman and sleep with them on a regular basis. However, he wasn't so keen on having Iron Man on his team as he was sure it would be problematic down the road.

Harry looked at the footage and was more interested in the Tesseract. An object of immense power was something he was interested in wondering why S.H.I.E.L.D. had it in the first place. Just looking over the history, he could tell Hydra used the Tesseract as a game changer in World War II. Harry wondered in S.H.I.E.L.D. was after the same thing. Getting game changing weapons in their favor.

Harry sighs as he stands up. The Quinjet had just landed on the Helicarrier and to Harry's amazement, it was indeed flying. Harry was baffled to say the least. However, he didn't have time to be amazed and goggle the flying Helicarrier.

He walks inside as the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents lead him inside towards the bridge. Harry walk behind the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and took note of how technologically advanced everything was. He would love to have time to examine every detail.

Harry walks in the bridge to see Agent Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Captain Steve Rogers and another guy dressed in a strange armor standing around a table; looking at live footage video of Loki inside his cell. The video ended and went blank soon after.

"He's really got a way with people doesn't he." Banner said.

"Loki is going to drag this out. So, Thor… what's his play?" Captain Rogers asks.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any realm we know of. He means to lead them against the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." The one known as Thor said. The big guy was tall for any normal size person.

"An army… from outer space." Captain Rogers said.

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Eric Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor said in confusion.

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner stated.

"He's a friend." Thor said in a worried tone of voice.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours." Romanoff said.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Roger's stated.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." Banner said.

"Have care how you speak. Loki may be of reason, but he is of Asgard. And he's my brother." Thor said in a raise voice that told them he was issuing a threat.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Romanoff snaps back.

"He's adoptive." Thor states weakly.

"Loki is playing mind games with us. The same way I played mind games with S.H.I.E.L.D." Harry said as he finally made his presence known. The others turn to look at him. "This means Loki won't show us his hand until he is ready to show it. If we got him lock up here, that means he has a plan to escape. Loki is putting doubt in our mind before he reveals his hand. When he makes his play, this team needs to be ready." Harry finished as he stands there aware everyone had turn to look at him. He was more than aware he was dress oddly in their eyes. Wearing robes instead of regular clothing.

"I heard you were coming. I thought you didn't want to show when you didn't show up yesterday." Banner said.

"What do you mean mind games?" Captain Rogers asks.

"It's about timing. He got himself capture to buy himself time, along with that I have no doubt the lie-smith himself would be able to sow some measure of discord with a few comments. That means something happened during his capture that he didn't want us to find out about. This means, Doctor Selvig likely acquired something to help Loki's cause. That also means the timetable has moved. Perhaps faster than any of us could have predicted." Harry paused as he closes his eyes. He was never into divination but he could see a battle raging on. It was still blurry, as he couldn't get a fixated on the location. "We may be too late." Harry again closes his eye as he goes over the information he had. "I think I know Loki's play." Harry suddenly said after spending close to a full minute thinking.

"What is it?" Everyone said almost in unison.

"I think he's going to find some way to disorganize us. To divide then conquer as it were. He means to have us fight each other before we fight him. Once we do that, we'll be easy pickings for him to tear apart." Harry said.

"Are you certain of this." Agent Hill asks.

"It what I would do." Harry said. "We're disoriented. Disorganized. We're not even a team yet so it wouldn't be all that difficult even for one of my admittedly limited experience never mind the god of lies himself. We were put together out of desperation not of our own choice. Loki will use that to his advantage."

 _'It's what Voldemort attempted to do as well.'_ Harry thought to himself.

Having seen the same play used at the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry wasn't so surprise by Loki's play, he was no doubt underestimating them.

"That's not reassuring." Banner said.

"But it's good to know." Roger replies.

"Do we know what was stolen during the time Loki was capture." Harry asks.

"Iridium. It stabilizes the quantum tunneling effect but allowing us to break the coulomb barrier at a lower temperature. My guess is, he's using it as a stabilizing agent to open the portal." Banner said.

"If we can get an idea where Loki is going to attack, then we can counter attack his army properly." Harry said.

Stark entered the bridge with Agent Coulson before adding his two cents along with a few snarky comments. Harry ignores him as he looked at Nick Fury who arrived on the scene.

"Hello Director, how was your chat with Loki." Harry queried in amusement.

"Reminds me of talking to you." Nick Fury ground out to Harry.

"Only I was reasonable. Loki is messing with you. Only he's doing it differently than the way I did it. We know his endgame, we know what he's going to do. The only thing we don't know… is how he's going to do it. It's what going to keep us up at night." Harry said slowly. "I think it wise to keep an arm guard detail around Loki's cell. Keep your sensors all around that cell to detect the slightest movement. We need to know what's he doing to know how he plans on escaping."

"I'll get on it. Of course, we don't want to tip him off that we're on to his plan." Nick Fury said.

Harry looks around and sees Stark and Banner already left.

"Do you have somewhere where I can sleep and work?" Harry asks.

"Agent Romanoff, could you please show Mister Potter to his room."

"Better not be a prison." Harry mutters as he follows the red head.

"Don't worry, we reserve you the best room possible." Romanoff said in a husky tone. "And the company is excellent."

"Still trying to seduce me." Harry sighed as he looked at her.

Romanoff stops and turns to look at him. She gives him a calculating look at she studies him.

"You got a problem with me?" She asks.

"I've had enough of red heads trying to seduce me." Harry said in honestly. It was true. All the times Ginny would attempt to seduce him into being her boy toy. Even Mrs. Weasley attempt to shelter him like he was five years old. He simply had enough. He didn't want to be reminded of Ginny Weasley ever again. He was sure however, Agent Romanoff wasn't used to being turned down. She was, after all, very beautiful and gorgeous. Far more so than Ginny could ever have hoped to be.

"I'm not here to bat my eyelashes at you." Romanoff scoffed.

"Perhaps, however that doesn't mean you won't do it anyway. Trust me, when I say this, you're going to be disappointed in trying. Not even Agent Thirteen was successful." Harry said with a smug grin on his face

Romanoff looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, I know who she is." Harry said before he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "She also told me a great deal about you. Of the people you kill. How you seduce them until they would leap into fire at your slightest urging. I'm not falling for that." Harry said as he brushes her hair from her face. The color literally drains from her face at my words, most wouldn't notice the change. I, however, used a combination of Legilimency and my normal senses to perceive the world. I never read ones thoughts unless necessary but it let me get a vague sense of people emotions and intentions. She looked very uncomfortable to my senses. She slowly lowered her right hand to her Glock 26. She looks like she wanted to use it.

Harry smirked as he observed her nervousness.

"Try it. You'll be dead before you can touch the metal never mind pull the trigger." Harry said in amusement.

"Calm down. She's not going to do anything." Hill tried to placate me. Harry stared into Romanoff green eyes and could see through the reflection on her pupils, Hill was trying to gesture her to remove her hand from the gun. Romanoff did so. Still looking uncomfortable.

"You don't trust me." She said in a slow voice.

"Would you trust someone like you?" Harry asks.

Romanoff looks at him carefully.

"No, I wouldn't." She finally said.

"Good," Harry said as he walked forward. "Don't give me a reason to kill you then." Harry said without looking back at her.

Romanoff looks at Fury and Hill as they watch the whole thing unravel. The moment he was out of earshot they turn to each other with raised eyebrows.

"Who is he?" Thor asks.

"He, is a big mystery. For two years, he gave S.H.I.E.L.D. a major headache. We know little about him." Fury said.

"Why would you bring him in?" Captain Rogers asks.

"Because he is highly skilled and talented. He broke into the Helicarrier and escape before we even caught on to he was here." Fury said. "He the kind of threat we want on our side. Truth is, I'm not even sure if I can trust him."

"I don't follow. Why is he so dangerous?" Captain Rogers asks.

"Because we have nothing on him. He only gave us his name and we're not even sure if it's his real one. He just popped up on our radar four years ago, and our agents, some of the best trained men and women in the world have trouble keeping tabs on this guy. We need to know more about this guy." Fury said.

"He knows about Agent Thirteen. He said… she told him… a great amount of information." Romanoff said slowly.

"That can't be right." Hill said.

"We had their entire conversation bugged. She spoke of nothing of S.H.I.E.L.D. as she kept to her alias and her the job we gave her as a cover. Even set up a fake profile of Agent Thirteen. It was never visited or sought out. He claims not to be interested in her. If he did get information out of her, we don't have it on record." Coulson said.

"Unless…" Fury said slowly.

"Unless what?" Hill said turning to her superior.

Everyone looked at Fury as he had a very hard look on his face.

"Unless he can read minds." Nick Fury said.

Everyone looks at Fury as they first thought he was nuts. Then they slowly took this into consideration.

"Sir, if that is true, then…" Hill began in a worried tone of voice.

"I know. Coulson, speak to him in one of our interrogation rooms. Monitor the room as we question him." Fury orders as he walked towards the exit.

"What are you hoping to catch sir?" Coulson asks.

"To see if we can find an anomaly in his mind reading abilities." Fury replies.

"Will he agree to that? After he agreed to help us." Hill said.

"Why wouldn't he if he has nothing to hide?" Fury stated.

* * *

Author Notes: This chapter has been beta by TL14.

Also to clarify, Force and Lightning are from the game series of Fable 2 and 3. I'll be mixing some elements from other series in magic into the story. Harry may be godlike, but he hasn't reached that level. Not yet. He's transcending.

On another note, I've gotten many reviews for Harry to be a lone sorcerer. However, the Poll has been a tight deadlock. It's 176 for Lone Sorcerer, against 168 for magical world return! So I may bring in elements of the magical world into the story. I'll keep the poll open for a couple more weeks before making a decision.


	11. The Fallen Castle

**Avengers: Battleground**

 **Chapter 11: The Fallen Castle**

Harry sat in one of the interrogation room in amusement. He realized he probably shouldn't have been a wise-ass and let slip he obtained information from Sharon Carter. It raised questions on how he got that information. He was sure they were going to interrogate her next. He may not have been seduced by her charms, but that didn't mean he wanted to cause her to cause her any trouble. He would have to play this very carefully.

The door slides open and Phil Coulson walks in holding a folder. The door slides shut trapping the two men inside.

"May I sit?" Agent Coulson asks.

"This is your house. You don't need my permission to sit down in your own house." Harry replies in a calm voice.

"I'll take that as a yes." Coulson says as he sits down.

"I guess you guys caught on when I said I got information from her." Harry said starting the questioning.

"We had your entire conversation on record. I just went over it, and not once, did she break her cover. So, my question is, how did you get information out of her?" Coulson asks.

"Does your record include the buzzing that happened in the early morning before she left for the S.H.I.E.L.D. Commander Center?" Harry asks. Coulson looks at him carefully. "I thought not." Harry said as he looks at Coulson. He quickly uses Legilimency on Coulson and sees the recent memory he had. Harry leans back and sighs. "You seem to be under the impression that I can read minds." Harry finally said as he breaks eye contact with Coulson.

"I see we're cutting to the chase. So, can you… read minds?"

"No." Harry said honestly. "I have other means of getting information. Ways, I do not feel like sharing due to the simple fact that I don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Don't trust us? Please explain." Coulson asks.

Harry paused as he looks at the security camera. More than aware that Nick Fury and Maria Hill was watching this very carefully.

"As I told Nick Fury. Trust isn't a one-way street. It builds over time. If S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to earn my trust, they need to stop butting into my personal affairs. You'll get the information, when I feel I want to share it. Not before, and not on your terms. That information, will be given, on my terms." Harry stated firmly in a cold tone.

Coulson observed Harry carefully.

"You know you're good. Very good, getting information out of you has been hard. I'm not one who usually brags, but I tend to be very good at interrogation and getting information. The right information out of people. Because that's what we do. Get the right kind of information. Yet you're difficult. You have an incredible amount of control over your emotions. You really don't reveal anything unless you want to. That's remarkable. Not many your age can do that. It would normally takes years of training before one can even grasp on how to control their emotions. It took Agent Romanoff nearly twenty years to control her emotions." Coulson said.

"Sounds like your complimenting me." Harry said with a small smile. He looked at the folder and wondered what was inside. He doubts it was everything they had on him. "I wasn't always like this, I used to wear my heart on my sleeve. I was very easy to manipulate and control that way too. By the time I learned the lesson of controlling myself I had already lost much."

"What did you lose?" Coulson asks, clearly curious.

Harry sighed before he answered. "I'm sure someone as good as you are, you can tell what I lost without me having to say anything. The things I saw…"

"What did you see?" Coulson pressed on.

"That which would destroy any kid, if they've seen it too much. I saw war. I lost friends. Lots of friends." Harry said as he tried hard to regain control of himself.

Coulson said nothing as he looks at Harry.

"That would have broken a simple person. I've seen it happen to those of gentle hearts." Coulson said.

"I never wanted to believe I was unique, special. Never wanted to be either. I just wanted to be a normal person. However, even that was denied from me. I can never live the simple life. I also can't-I can't stop doing what I'm doing. I have to keep going. I'm going to look for fights to fight and battles that need winning. I can't stop, I won't stop." Harry said.

"Tell me this then," Coulson said in a strong voice as he puts his hands together and leans forward. "What do you want?"

Harry pauses as he taps his fingers on the table. Thinking hard about that question. It was the first time anyone really ask him that. It caused to really stop and think.

"To be honest, I'm not sure anymore. I thought I once knew. But now," Harry paused as he takes time to look at Coulson. "now I'm not so sure anymore. I've lost so much of myself I've almost forgotten who I was underneath. I guess I never knew who I was in the first place. However, I can tell you this," Harry said as he gives Coulson a strong look. "When the fighting starts, when the war begins, when the blood hits the ground, I'll be there. Whether or not you support me is up to you. But I'll be there, I'll be an Avenger. Perhaps that what I was meant to be in the first place."

Coulson analyzed at him as he folds his hands together on top of the table.

"Let me ask you this, why do you have all these secrets. You do a good job at keeping them hidden." Coulson said.

"The truth, I've learn, can be a terrible thing. Because once you learn something, once you understand what it really is, you can't unlearn it, it's there until the end. The truth can destroy a person. One day, you'll understand why I keep secrets. That day is not this day."

"You know I really wish you would open up. I get the feeling you're never going to say anything." Coulson joked lightly, though there was an undercurrent of seriousness in his words.

"Perhaps your right. All you need to know is I keep my secrets secret for good reason. Because if you knew what I did, you would hide as well." Harry stated.

"I trust you understand, that we're the good guys. Our job is to keep the world safe from the threats of those that seek to destroy it."

Harry smiles as he looks at Coulson. "One day, I'm going to quote that. Then you'll learn, when the truth is revealed, you're nothing but a hypocrite." Harry in amusement.

"I'm sure when that day comes, we're going to prove you wrong." Coulson said smiling confidently.

"We'll see." Harry said.

"Before you go, I want you to look at this." Coulson said handing the folder over.

"What's this?" Harry said as he takes it.

"It's everything we have on you. You said trust isn't a one-way street. Well this is everything we got on you. I hope you can understand, if you are trustworthy, then you have nothing to fear from us."

Harry picks up the folder before looking back at Coulson. "I'm going to go over this, and if I find S.H.I.E.L.D. trustworthy, I'll tell you who I really am." Harry said as he gets up to leave.

"I hope you can trust us." Coulson said. "You would be a great S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent." He added.

Harry walks past Coulson before standing before the door. "Sadly, for you at least, I have no desire to work for S.H.I.E.L.D." Harry said as the door opens and he walks out.

Harry returned to his room and sat down on the bed. He looks at the folder and takes note of how thin it was. He opens it and reads.

It appeared depositing the large sum of gold caused red flags to be raised and S.H.I.E.L.D. was notified immediately. They backtrack his location using satellites and every CCTV cam they could get access to. Taking note that his first real appearance was at a London Internet Café. Harry scans further and was pleased to see they didn't know he was from a parallel universe. He still remembers the warnings Hermione gave him about keeping that part hidden and a secret. It might not end well for him if it was revealed he was from another dimension.

Harry continues to read and took note of how S.H.I.E.L.D. sent agents to keep an eye on him and keep tabs on him as he travelled for two years around the globe. Apparently, they took note of how he was able to bypass customs and travel without a passport. They never got his name until he told Nick Fury. They weren't even sure it was his real name as they put it down as 'alias'. They didn't even have his birthday. Something, he also took note, Nick Fury really wanted.

The rest were things he already knew. His meeting with Sharon Carter, what was said with her meeting with the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as Coulson's assumption on him being an enhanced. Reading through it more, it seemed Nick Fury wanted to meet him after his actions in Los Angeles. Believing he could be a great asset to have. However, they weren't sure on his abilities. Weren't sure if it was enhanced capabilities or technology. It seems right now, they were playing it safe. Trying to get information, yet also trying not to aggravate him. It seems they feared he was also like Banner.

Harry sat the folder down and decided to check in on Stark and Banner. See what they were doing.

Harry arrived inside Banner's lab to see, Nick Fury, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner and Thor all at each other's throats.

"Hey!" Harry said in a raise voice. No one paid him any attention. They just continued to argue with each other. Pointing fingers at one another. Stark and Tony look like they were about to fight where they stood. "I'm going to regret this." Harry muttered as he raised his hand. The silencing spell hit all of them at once and they all stared at each other as they tried to speak but no words came out. "Hey!" Harry said again as all eyes turn to him. "Someone, tell me what is going on. I'm going to let you speak, but I better get answers before I silence you all again." while saying that, Harry waves his hand and silence filled the room. Or continues to fill the room, it's not like he could hear them before anyway.

Everyone stares at Harry in amazement.

"A seidhr." Thor said in surprise.

"A what?" Stark said.

"In your native tongue, it would mean Sorcerer. One who can use magic." Thor said in surprise. "However, they aren't any more on Midgard. Asgard believes them to be extinct."

"Is that what you can do? Magic?" Nick Fury ground out looking at Harry. Harry gave him a hard look. Thor just had to spill the beans.

"Yes." Harry finally admitted after a few seconds of thought.

"I do not understand, why do you hide yourself?" Thor asks.

"You want to know why. Fine, I'll tell you why. Because people like him hunted my people to the brink of extinction." Harry said pointing a finger at Nick Fury.

"I had nothing to do with…" Fury said but Harry interrupted him.

"No, but your governments did. As did their predecessors." Harry stated strongly.

Everyone looks at him with expressions varying from disbelief to confusion.

"In the mid fifteenth century, Kings of the lands discovered my people. People who could do magic and preform wonders. We used our skills to help those who needed help. Plagues spilled across the lands and my people helped the sick. Treating those in need. We were cheap, never overcharging for our services and never greedy. Anyone could have afforded us. When it was discovered that our magic could also be used for combat the King's, Dukes, Earls and all the nobles in the land wanted us to fight for them. To turn us… into living weapons!" Harry said in a loud voice. No one said a word as they all were looking at him. "We of course refused. It's not why we use magic and it's not what magic is for. That is when the witch hunts began. Hunting us down like we were rapid animals. The Church took advantage of the hunts and claim we got our power by striking a deal with the devil to obtain magic and claim it was 'Dark Magic'. His people tortured mine. For refusing to be pawns and make these pathetic nobles who fight themselves to be richer and fatter. And for three hundred years, every government, took part in the witch hunt. They would first torture us, then result in burning us, if they didn't burn us they would drown us. We were peaceful, sworn to never take lives and use our magic to help others in need. But your kind had brought my people down to the brink of extinction and as far as I know, I'm the last sorcerer on earth. When I die, my people die with me."

Everyone stared at him. Harry didn't care. He was more than aware of the Death Eater's saying. He now understands why so many witches and wizards join their cause. Because they shouldn't be ashamed of having magic and living in fear. He just wouldn't go to the extreme measures they have gone.

"Have you no shame! The Seidhr's were a proud people, a peaceful people." Thor shouted in an angry tone of voice; breaking the silence after Harry's explanation was done.

"I had nothing to do with the Witch Hunt of Earth's sorcerer's." Nick Fury said.

"But your government did." Harry said. "Why did you think I never said anything. Because your government installed fear in me. And do not give me that bullshit that I should have come clean. I learn my lesson from history and you have not. I am not a living weapon nor will I ever become one. You also know, there are people in the government who would break their own laws to experiment on me. Or even try to duplicate my abilities." Harry said in an angry tone of voice. "Do you know what happens when a sorcerer is experimented on? Our own gifts, our magic slowly starts killing us and drives us insane. It also cannot be replicated. Magic is a natural gift that shouldn't be experimented on. If you do, you're tampering with forces beyond your control, I knew if I came forward and said I was a sorcerer, you would try to find ways to eliminate me as you did all my ancestors. Finish the hunt of the last sorcerer on earth. No, I knew to protect myself I had to hide myself. Never say a word about who I really was… because of people like you." Harry said as he got in Nick Fury's face.

Nick Fury stepped back as he took this in.

"Do not tell me what is best for me when you don't know. When you say that, you are speaking of what is best for you. I've heard it before. I am and never will be… a weapon." Harry said. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Agent Romanoff reaching for her Glock 26. Nick Fury was making a motion to reach for his Glock 19.

"If you think you have trust issues, you should see things from my point. I've had to hide, because I'm magical. For people like you, you seek to find a way to turn us into living weapons without even bothering to ask us what we want or what our opinion is. You always want what is best for yourself without thinking of the actual party that's involved. Fairness and equal play do not existence in the hearts of honest men. I learn that lesson at a young age. You know nothing about me. Because you cannot truly understand me. You've never had to hide or be hunted for being what you were. Had the government found out what I was when I was born they would have taken me in and train me as a living weapon. You know that's true. Why do you think I was running in the first place?" Harry said in a mock question.

The room was silence for several moments. Everyone was looking at Harry who for the first time, really opened up to anyone.

"Midgard's leaders may not have any honor. But Asgard does." Thor said breaking the silence. "If the Midgard's leaders give you any more trouble, let me know, and I will return with the Asgardian army to back you up." Thor stated.

"Wait, you would go to war…" Nick Fury said as he turns to Thor.

"You have no honor!" Thor shouted. "Killing innocent people because of their gifts is not honorable. If it happens again, Asgard will take it as an act of war." Thor said. Nick Fury stared at him in stunned silence.

"Tell me why you're all at each other's throats." Harry said trying to get off topic and to prevent Nick Fury from starting a second war on Earth.

"We found out that S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Banner said. Pointing at the screen next to him that show schematics of a new weapon.

"That surprises you. It doesn't surprise me." Harry said with a raise eyebrow.

"You knew." Nick Fury said in surprise.

"Of course, I knew. I knew the moment you handed me the packet about the Tesseract. Trying to solve Earth's energy crisis by using the Tesseract. Come on, that's not what S.H.I.E.L.D. does. I know for a fact, since the very beginning of S.H.I.E.L.D. that you've been after the weapons Hydra used in World War Two. I may not be as intelligent as Stark is, but I'm not stupid. I know S.H.I.E.L.D. wants the Tesseract to build an arsenal of weapons." Harry said strongly.

"Loki is also manipulating Banner. We think he may have cast a spell on him like he did to Agent Barton." Romanoff said.

"Agent Romanoff, will you please escort Doctor Banner to…" Nick Fury said.

"Where?" Banner interjected. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case…" Nick Fury said as it was clear he was trying to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't I know I tried." Banner said in a loud voice. Everyone looks at him. "I got real low. I didn't see an end to my nightmare. So, I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spits it out." Everyone remained silent as they didn't know how to take Banner suicide attempt. "So, I moved on. I focus on helping other people. I was doing good, until you dragged me back into this freak show. Do you want to know my secret Agent Romanoff, do you want to know how I stay calm?" Banner said as he without realizing it, grabs the scepter and holds on to it. Harry paused here, as he senses something strange just happen.

"Doctor Banner." Captain Rogers said in a slow voice. "Put down the scepter."

Banner looked confuse for a moment as he looks down and sees the scepter in his hands. He sets it down just as the computer started making noise.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my parlor trick after all." Banner said as he walks over to the computer and looks at it.

"You've found the Tesseract?" Thor said in a loud voice.

Harry ignores the others as they begin to argue again. Instead he kept his eyes on Banner. Something happen to him just moments ago, a flicker of a…

Harry eyes open wide as he realized the scepter had a spell on it and Banner silently activated it.

"Banner!" Harry said but at that moment the ship rocks violently and Harry was thrown off his feet as everyone in the room lost their footings and fell to the floor.

Stark and Rogers got up immediately and went took off to the source of the explosion.

Fury sits up and shakes his head.

"Hill!"

"External detonation. Number three engine is down." Hill reported.

Harry gets up and takes off, trying to sort out the madness. An external detonation meant the attack came from the outside.

The moment Harry stepped outside, his eagle like eyes saw a vent was broken.

"Fury, do you copy. You have been boarded." Harry said into his earpiece. He turns tail and reenters the Helicarrier.

"I copy. The bridge has been hit. We could use some backup." Fury as Harry could hear gunshots.

"I'm heading to engine three. I'm going to see if I can repair it." Harry said as he takes off.

"You can do that." Nick Fury said in surprise.

"At this point you're going to doubt me." Harry said.

Nick Fury didn't say anything.

"If one more turbine goes down, we're going to drop in a uncontrol descent." Fury said.

"Yeah I'm on it." Harry said as he takes off down the corridor.

Harry said nothing as he runs down the corridor. He was near the third engine when he spotted several men wearing S.H.I.E.L.D. gear turn to him and suddenly open fire. Harry stood there as the bullets hit his robes. Harry did nothing as bullets continue to hit him. The soldier finally stops as the bullets fall on the ground. Harry smirk knowing his impenetrable spell on his robes was still working. Harry quickly used Legilimency on the solider and saw that he was one of Loki's puppet. Not a good person either. He was a merc who killed anyone for money.

Harry cast a small force and throws it into the guy. He was launch off his feet and flew down the rest of the corridor before hitting the wall and did not get back up. His three companions all turn to Harry and open fire. The bullets continue to hit Harry before falling on the ground like pellets. Harry walks forward ignoring the gunshots bouncing off him. Harry reaches for his combat knife and unsheathes it, before bringing it down into the first guy's stomach. His body went numb before going still. Harry withdraws his knife before turning to the second guy as the first guy drops to the ground.

The remaining two mercs seemed to have realized their firearms weren't going to work against Harry. They drop their guns and bring out their knives in each hand and stand in a ready position as Harry approaches them.

Harry leans back as the second merc swings at Harry's chest, barely missing him. Harry wasn't too sure if his impenetrable spell would stop a knife as it did the bullets, and it wasn't the time to test that theory. Harry slices the man's arm causing him to drop the knife in response, Harry punches him in the gut before trying to bring his knife down into the man's jugular. He reaches up with his other hand and grabs onto Harry's wrist to stop the impact. He uses his other hand to support his left hand from stopping Harry's knife from killing him.

His partner rushes up and tries to stab Harry in the right abdomen. Harry felt the knife, hit him, but he looks down and sees his robes didn't tear through the robe. Harry looks at the man as he looks at Harry in surprise. Harry was equally surprised. He headbutts the guy before finally driving his knife into his jugular. He then spins and punches the guy in the face sending him crashing into the ground hard. A severing curse through the lungs killed him instantly.

"How's engine three?" Harry asks into his com.

"I'm about to get it running. I'm just pushing the rotors." Stark said.

"The detention level just went dark. I need eyes in there." Fury said as gunshots could be heard.

"I'm on my way." Harry said as he rushes down the corridor.

Harry didn't meet any trouble towards the detention level. He enters to see the cage was gone and a giant hole in the wall. Laying on the ground was… Phil Coulson.

"Sorry, the god rabbited." Coulson said.

"Hold on." Harry said as he places his right hand over Coulson's wound, which was dangerously close to his heart. Harry had limited knowledge on healing spells. But he began to channel the basic healing spell to heal Coulson's wound.

"It's okay. This would never work unless they had something…" Coulson said.

"Coulson stop talking. You're not going to die." Harry said. _'I won't fail. Not again. I lost too many friends from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Not this time. Not now. I… Will… Not…Fail…. Heal!'_

Harry pushes as much magic into his healing spell he was beginning to sweat.

Harry falls down no his butt as he looks at Coulson, panting heavily. Nick Fury enters the room with several men. Harry looks at Fury as he looked at situation. Harry bows his head down and attempts to catch his breathe. Everything seemed to happen too fast. Harry wasn't sure if he could protect anyone with his abilities. He needed to get stronger.

* * *

Author Notes: This is proving to be fun to write. The Battle of New York is upon us and will be revealed next week. I know I haven't fully explained Harry's abilities or powers yet and I'm doing this for a reason. To hold the suspense. His abilities and gifts will be explained later on. So did Coulson live or die.

This chapter has been beta'd by TL14


	12. Battle of New York

**Avengers: Battleground**

This chapter has been beta'd by Wiznerd the Eagle

 **Chapter 12: Battle of New York**

Harry was sitting down with Captain Rogers and Tony Stark after repairing the engine and clearing the ship of the hostiles. They had eliminated the ones who were fighting efficiently, uncaring if they lived or died.

By the time anyone had caught on as to what was happening, Loki had managed to escape.

That wasn't the worst part. They had lost Thor, who fallen nearly twenty thousand feet in the steel trap. Banner was also lost somewhere on the East Coast after he had attempted to destroy an F-35 that had opened fire on him.

Harry also was kicking himself for not recognizing the spell on the scepter. He should have recognized it immediately. Because of his failure, the Helicarrier had nearly been destroyed by the Hulk, though Harry had been able to repair the damage Hulk had caused before anything else happened or anyone got hurt.

The real shocker for Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. was when Harry had saved Phil Coulson's life, healing his wound when Loki stabbed him.

Everything Harry had predicted that Loki would do had happened.

Which is what brought him here.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket when he was stabbed. It looks like he never did get you to sign them," Nick Fury said as he tossed the Captain America trading cards onto the table. Captain America grabbed one and looked at it. He gave a heavy sigh, apparently feeling as though he had failed Coulson.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor…. I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming," Nick Fury said as he took a deep breath. "Yes, S.H.I.E.L.D. was going to use the Tesseract to build an arsenal of weapons. However, I never put all my chips on that, because I was playing something even riskier." Fury walked around the table to them. "There was an idea. A simple idea I had, Stark already knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The plan was to bring together a group of remarkable people and see if they could become something extraordinary. To see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, and fight the battles we never could. Phil Coulson still believes in that idea. In heroes."

Stark got up and walked away. Clearly, he was unable to hear any more.

"Yeah well, it's an old fashion notion," Fury said as Harry got up to follow Stark. Captain Rogers followed them.

Harry and the Captain followed Stark as he walked all the way to Loki's prison, not to see Agent Coulson in the infirmary like Harry had expected.

"Stark," Harry said as he walked up to him. Harry ducked underneath some loose lighting before casting a _reparo_ on it, causing it to jump back into place.

"This is bigger than any of us can handle," Stark said, turning to Harry.

"You getting cold feet all of a sudden Stark?" Harry asked.

"You need to shape up and face this like a soldier," Rogers said.

"We are not soldiers!" Stark snapped aggressively. "I'm not marching into Fury's fife," he continued as he tried to calm down a bit.

"No one is saying we are," Harry said. "However, Loki has us beaten because he preyed on our instability as a team. We need to come together and become the Avengers. No more cowboy act, no more lone star actions. The only way we're beating Loki is if we come together. You spoke of a power source. Can you make a list of possible locations so we can try to stop..."

"He made it personal," Stark suddenly interrupted.

"That's not the point," Rogers said.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit all where we lived why?" Stark asked.

"We know he's trying to tear us apart, he's been after that since the beginning," Harry replied.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but Loki is after something else. Something bigger. He needs to be _seen_ beating us. Because he knows he has to take us out to win, right? Not only does he want to beat us, but he wants an audience for the event." Stark said as gesticulated wildly, pointing his finger at Harry and shaking it several times.

"Right, I caught his act in Stuttgart," Rogers said.

"That's just previews. This is opening night, and Loki is a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the sky with his name plastered…" Stark paused as if he just realized something. Harry suddenly caught on to what Stark was implying. "Son of a bitch," Stark finished.

Harry took action. "Stark you fly ahead and see if you can stop it. We'll meet you at Stark Tower. Captain, you get Romanoff and see if she can get us a Quinjet."

"I'm on it," Captain Rogers said as he took off down the corridors.

Harry rushed to the hanger with his hood on. Captain Rogers joined him with Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton, who was carrying a bow and a lot of arrows. Harry said nothing as he joined them getting in the Quinjet. One of the technicians tried to stop them but Captain America was gentle in sending him off.

"Head for Stark Tower immediately. That's where Loki going to be." Harry ordered as he sat down in the coms chair. Barton flicked a few switches as the Quinjet took off.

"Hold on," Barton said as he took off from the hanger and into the open skies.

Harry flipped a few switches on the coms station before he finally got through the secure channel.

"Who are you calling?" Romanoff questioned as she tried her best to look back from the co-pilot seat.

"The State of New York. They need to know what is about to go down. Once the battle starts, a lot of civilians are going to get caught in the crossfire between us and Loki. If we can evacuate the city before the battle begins then we can prevent the loss of life. Yes, hello." Harry said as someone picked up.

"Welcome to the office of the Mayor of New York City…" the receptionist began before Harry cut her off.

"I don't have time for this. You need to evacuate the city immediately. An alien invasion is about to hit the city!" Harry said assertively. The woman was silent for a few moments.

"If this is a prank call then I don't have time…"

"I'm being very serious. An alien invasion is about to hit the city! You need to evacuate immediately," Harry half shouted into the mic.

"If you're trying to set up a prank to create mass panic then you chose the wrong office. Have a good day." With that said, the receptionist hung up.

"That didn't work out so well." Captain Rogers commented as he looked down to fix his gloves.

"Maybe not, but there is another way to get the warning out," Harry said as he begins to type on the computer.

"How?" Captain Rogers asked.

"Most of the city has speakers where music and other announcements are made. If I can hack into the system, then I can let the whole city know before the invasion occurs," Harry muttered. Soon Harry saw that he was connected.

"Attention citizens of New York. This is Raven of the Avengers." Harry said, speaking into the mic.

All over New York City, everyone stopped what they were doing to listen.

"An alien invasion is about to commence in Midtown with the goal of the total destruction of the city and eventually of the rest of the world. Their goal is to conquer the planet. Midtown is about to become a warzone. You need to evacuate immediately and get as far away as possible when the battle begins. You have approximately ten minutes before the invasion occurs. Get out while you still can." Harry set the headset down.

"You did well," Captain Rogers said as he looked at Harry and gave him a nod of approval.

"I hope they buy it. If they don't, a lot of people are going to die when they don't leave," Harry said as he bowed his head. He took a deep breath and centered himself.

This wasn't like the Battle of Hogwarts against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, although he could see some similarities. Loki was a bit insane with power like Voldemort had been. Only, Loki was truly cunning and had them dancing in the palm of his hands. Harry knew deep down that there was a slim chance at victory. However, he still smiled, remembering how one-sided the Battle of Hogwarts had been in favor of the Death Eaters. Not many had believed the Light could actually win. That was until dawn had arrived and the defenders of Hogwarts had overwhelmed the Death Eaters. He smiled as he remembered how Neville didn't lose courage and beheaded Nagini, as well as how Bellatrix Lestrange's ego got the best of her and she fell in battle.

He should have stayed. He shouldn't have left. However, it was too late to fix the past. He had a battle ahead of him with new comrades. Harry leaned back and took a deep breath.

Yes, the odds were stack against them. However, they did have something to help in their fight against the alien invasion. Something that, he had learned during his time at Hogwarts, always existed. They had hope.

And that's all they needed.

"We're approaching the city. It's really lighting up," Barton reported.

"Stark, we're at your three o'clock, heading northwest," Romanoff added as they began to fly between city skyscrapers. Barton switched from jet engines to rotor engine power, allowing the Quinjet to glide through the buildings with ease. Harry knew Jets would have great difficulties flying in between skyscrapers. It seemed the Quinjet had a dual engine system. Two mains, which was unusual. As far as Harry knew, most planes carried only a main engine system with a backup in place in case the main broke down or got damaged. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. engineers were ingenious. They had the jet system for long distance travel and turbines in the wings for a helicopter-like motion. It was an ingenious design.

Stark gave a smart reply back before telling them to get ready to attack a group that was chasing him. They responded immediately by firing the Quinjet's GAU-17/A Gatling Gun just as the Chitauri flew by. Several Chitauri… chariots, as they appeared to be, exploded as the Gatling Gun tore through them. The Quinjet flew by the rest of the Chitauri.

"Try to find Loki. He's the commander, we need to take him out," Harry instructed.

"There is fighting at Stark Tower. I'm taking us in for a closer look." Barton replied. He pulled the Quinjet up and took it higher, using the wing rotors to levitate the Quinjet up to see above Stark's large balcony.

"Nat," Barton called out.

"I see him," Romanoff replied as the Quinjet moved into attack position. Harry looked out the cockpit window and saw Thor and Loki fighting.

Loki bested Thor and knocked him to the ground before turning his attention the Quinjet as Romanoff fired the Gatling Gun at Loki. Loki didn't even flinch, raising the scepter and firing a magical shot at the Quinjet. The blast came too fast as Barton couldn't dodge it in time and the Quinjet took a direct hit on its left wing.

Harry lost his balance and fell backward into Captain America as the Quinjet began to lose altitude and descend towards an into a crash landing. Barton was doing all he could to not have the Quinjet crash into a building.

After several quick intense moments of Barton trying to control the crashing Quinjet, they finally came down in front of a building. Barton and Romanoff quickly unbuckled their belts and climbed out of the cockpit.

Captain America pressed the button to open the back door but it wouldn't open.

"It's jammed," Captain America said. He was about to walk forward with his fist cocked back for a strike. Harry grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Let me," Harry said as he waved his hand, casting the unlocking spell. The spell worked like a charm as the back door opened up and slammed into the ground.

"Thanks," Captain America said.

Harry threw his hood over his face and cast a shadow glamor spell on it to hide.

"We've got to get back up there," Captain America said as the four of them took off down the street. When they came to a stop at the base of Stark Tower, they looked up and saw something big coming down from the portal.

It gave a loud roar as it came flying down. It appeared to be a reptilian-snake hybrid of some kind. It also had fins as well as a large spiky tail and was covered in metal. It flew over them as Chitauri soldiers jump from the large… whatever it was into the buildings. Some crash through the windows and the sound of their weapons firing could be heard.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Captain America asked.

"Seeing, still working on believing," Stark responded as he flew after the large creature. "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Captain America repeated.

"Just keep me posted," Tony Stark said.

Harry looked around him to gather his surroundings and could see many civilians were still in the area. It looked like many of them had not taken his warning seriously. There were too many in the area.

"We've got a lot of civilians trapped up here," Barton said as the four of them hid behind a taxi cab.

"Loki," Captain America said as Loki and several Chitauri chariots flew overhead and down the street, firing blue bolts of energy and destroying all the cars, tearing up the street in the process. Civilians were screaming as they tried to take cover or run away.

"They're fish in a barrel down there," Captain America observed.

"NYPD will need your help in protecting them. Go, we've got this," Harry said. Then he stood up and fired a blasting hex at a Chitauri soldier, hitting it in the face and causing it to launch into the air, doing a full back flip before crashing into a car. Other Chitauri soldiers jumped down, raised their weapons and opened fire at Harry. Harry cast a shield charm to absorb the impact.

"You guys think you can hold them off?" Captain America asked.

"Captain," Hawkeye said as he pressed a button on his bow and looked at Captain America. "It will be my genuine pleasure." With that said, Hawkeye stood up, pulling an arrow out of his quiver and firing it. His aim was true, as usual, hitting the Chitauri dead center between the eyes. Captain America nodded his head and jumped off the bridge they were on onto a bus and ran off.

Harry was deeply impressed with Hawkeye. He had barely looked and was able to score a perfect hit. If they survived this, he was going to ask Hawkeye for tips on quick releases and aiming. Harry held his hands facing each other and curled his fingers, forming a ball of magical energy between his hands. He fired it at a Chitauri, who let out a strange pained sound before falling to the ground dead.

Romanoff stood up, revealing her dual Glock 26s and fired them at the other Chitauri. Several went down quickly.

"We got civilians trapped in the bus," Barton said.

"Go, I'll cover you," Harry answered. Barton nodded his head as Harry stepped forward and placed a large shield charm in front of him. It seemed the Chitauri realized what they were doing and were trying to fire at Barton and the bus. However, none of them could penetrate Harry's shield. Romanoff stood up and fired a couple of shots before dropping back down.

The Chitauri officer, as Harry assumed he was, said something in a strange alien dialect and the Chitauri began to spread out. They opened fire, attacking the civilians; however, Harry stepped in front of the civilians and made sure his shield stayed in place.

Barton stepped forward next to Harry and fired an arrow. It hit the lead Chitauri between the eyes before it fell to the ground.

"They clear?" Harry asked.

"Just us up here," Barton responded.

Harry dropped his shield and raised his hand. Pure raw lightning power was released from his fingertips, piercing through the Chitauri like they were nothing. They gave echoing screams of agony before they dropped to the ground.

"Just like Budapest all over again," Romanoff commented to Barton.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," Barton replied.

"They're trying to flank us," Harry said as he caught sight of several Chituari trying to sneak around the cars and into their blind spots. Harry put his hands together and thrust them forward. The car was hit with such force it slid back with incredible speed, crushing the Chitauri soldiers between the car and a rail.

Captain America jumped down and quickly joined the fight, using his vibranium shield to attack the Chitauri and literally take them down in one hit.

Several Chitauri were moving forwards while crouching down. It appeared they were trying to be cautious and avoid taking any hits. That was until a huge surge of lightning rained down upon them, tearing through the bodies and making them scream in pain and agony. The moment the lightning stopped, they dropped to the ground, clearly overcooked by the lightning and very much dead.

Thor came down hard, slamming Mjølnir into the ground, creating an electric shockwave that killed all the Chitauri around him. Thor stood up and looked at his teammates.

"What's the story upstairs?" Captain America asked Thor as he walked up to him.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable," Thor replied.

"Thor's right, we have to deal with these guys," Stark added in their earpieces.

"How do we do this?" Romanoff asked.

"As a team," Captain America said. It was clear he was used to being in charge. Harry said nothing as he walked up to his team. The Chitauri did not attack them this time, allowing the team into taking a small moment to relax and catch their breath.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor said.

"Yeah? Well get in line," Barton replied as he gathered his arrows.

"Save it. Loki is going to keep this fight focus on us and that's what we need. If not, then these things will run wild," Captain America said. "We've got Stark up top, he's going to need…" Cap continued before the sound of a rusty motorcycle engine caught their attention. Everyone turned to see Banner set the motorcycle down and walk to the team.

"So, this all seems horrible," Banner said as he greeted the team.

"I've seen worse," Romanoff shot back.

"Sorry," Banner said in an apologetic tone. Some sympathy could be heard in his voice.

"No, we could use a little… worse," Romanoff amended.

"Stark, we got him. Banner, just like you said," Cap said.

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you," Stark replied as he appeared from behind the corner of a building. The giant snake-like reptilian thing soon appeared behind Stark. It gave a loud shriek as it chased Stark.

"I don't see how that's a party," Romanoff said sarcastically. The creature was near street level and tearing up cars, street signs, and anything else in its path.

Harry and Thor readied themselves to face the strange creature; in Thor's case, he spun Mjølnir in his hands and let out a sound like a growl, as if he was getting ready for a battle cry. Harry had Force ready to attack in the palms of his hands.

Banner scuffed his feet as he walked forward with a smile on his face.

"Doctor Banner now might be a good time for you to get angry," Cap said.

"That's my secret Captain," Banner said before he turns to look back at them. "I'm always angry." Banner began to turn green and grow in size, turning to face the alien creature. His clothes started to tear as his body mass grew. It didn't take long before he reached eight feet seven inches, with skin all a similar shade of green as Harry's eyes and a body built like a tank.

Hulk cocked his fist back and slammed it into the creature's face, crushing its skull immediately. It was almost like seeing the proverbial immovable object meeting an irresistible force. Hulk barely moved from his spot as the creature crumpled, unable to withstand his punch, its body beginning to rise into the air to stand straight up. Its metal plated shells began to crack against one another and drop as they could no longer stay in place. In doing so, its purplish grey-like flesh was revealed for them to see. Stark flew back and fired a small rocket from his suit into the creature's flesh.

"Hold on," Stark instructed as they began to take cover. Harry dispelled the Force in his hands and raised a shield instead as Barton took cover and Cap used his shield to give Romanoff some protection. The explosion sent pieces flying everywhere. The creature slowly fell to the side and off the bridge before crashing into the street below.

The Chitauri began shrieking and making sounds that filled the heroes' ears. It almost seemed like a banshee cry to Harry.

Hulk roared back, giving out a huge battle cry as he stood ready. Iron Man slowly jetted back down as the team formed a circle to prepare for the next wave.

When it came, Chitauri soldiers jumped down from the buildings onto the bridge and started charging at them while firing blue bolts of energy at them.

Harry charged and fired a small Force at one Chitauri, its chest exploding as it flew backward from Harry's spell. Harry ducked the blast of bolts and jumped forward. He punched one Chitauri in the face before turning to another. He kicked the Chitauri in the knee before it could swing its weapon down on Harry, causing it to lose its balance. Harry was about to kick it in the chest when Stark's repulsor blast hit it in the chest.

Harry looked up just in time to see Thor smashing Mjølnir into another Chitauri before swinging it to another, lightning bursting from his hammer with each hit. An arrow hit a Chitauri in the face with another one soon following down after it. Harry heard several gunshots, showing him that Romanoff wasn't missing a beat and had joined the fight as well. Harry turned around to see a Chitauri about to stab him with its weapon, before Captain America jumped closer and slammed his shield into the Chitauri, causing it to fly into a car headfirst. It did not get back up.

"Wait," Harry said as Hulk was about to smash the last Chitauri like a bug, "We need information." Harry walked forwards and grabbed the Chitauri by the throat. Hulk backed away and looked at Harry carefully. The Chitauri let out a sound like it was growling in pain. Harry didn't need to hazard a guess to know why; its body had bullet holes in it.

"I've never done this on an alien before," Harry muttered as he used legillimency on the creature.

The Chitauri suddenly let out a high-pitched shirk before Harry punched it in its face, killing it instantly.

"What did you do?" Captain America asked.

"I was acquiring information. The Chitauri main focus when conquering worlds is to overwhelm the population with its number. I learned two things. First, those giant reptilian snake-like monsters are called, when translated into English, Leviathan, and they have thousands of them."

"Thousands," Captain America repeated.

"Second, they also have over one trillion troops all waiting to go through the portal," Harry continued as he looked up at the Portal. "They do have a major weakness, though it is also their strength," Harry says as he watched Chitauri chariots fly down into the city. "On one hand, they all have a cybernetic implant that grants them additional strength and reflexes. However, to put it simply for those not well-versed in technology, it's like they're receiving a radio signal."

"You mean they're receiving a transmission?" Romanoff asked.

"Yes. All we have to do is find a way to destroy their command ship. If we do, all the Chitauri will die. The problem is..."

"The problem is, none of us can enter space. It's too far out of our reach." Captain America finished.

"That's why our main objective is to find a way to shut that portal down and deal with the Chitauri that are on Earth already," Harry said.

"Guys," Romanoff said as she looked up to the sky.

More Leviathan was starting to come out of the portal.

"Romanoff, you have to reach Selvig and find a way to shut that portal down," Harry said turning to her.

She nodded her head and took off towards Stark Tower.

"Stark, you have to control the air. Do not let them get near the civilians as they try to evacuate the city. Barton, before you go let me see your quiver." Harry walked up to Barton. He cast a replica spell on the quiver and arrows.

"What did you do?" Barton asked.

"I cast a replica spell. You'll never run out of arrows, as each time you pull one from your quiver it will be replaced magically. I need you on that roof using your arrow to pick off the hostiles in the area, as well as to tell the team what's going on and where. Call out patterns and strays."

"Want to give me a lift?" Barton asked turning to Stark.

"Right, better clench up, Legolas," Stark joked as he walked up to Barton before grabbing him and launching them in the air.

"Thor, you have to use your lightning to control the air. Slow them down, buy us time. Backup Stark if you need to, but you need to focus on buying us as much time as you can give us. Cause as much damage as possible," Harry said, having turned to the God of Thunder. Thor nodded his head and took off, flying through the air before summoning lightning to him. He attacked the portal, killing countless Chitauri and managing to pierce through the incoming Leviathan, causing them to explode inside the portal.

"Cap, you and me, we'll stay here on the ground. Try to contain the Chitauri in this area," Harry continued.

Cap looked at him with what Harry had to assume was a raised eyebrow. Harry ignored him for the time being and turned to Hulk.

"Hulk," Harry said as the big guy turned to look at Harry. "do us a favor, smash them until you can smash no more." Hulk looked at Harry with a huge grin on his face and slapped Harry on the back, causing him to stumble forward from the big guy's strength.

"Hulk likes you, little man." With that said, Hulk turned around and leaped up, attacking the Chitauri on the buildings before moving on to the next batch.

"You know, you're good," Cap said when the two of them were finally alone. "Have you ever been in battle before?" he asked.

"A few," Harry admitted.

"I was going to suggest our priority is containment. However, I have to agree with you," Cap said as he turned to look up at the portal. "We have to shut that portal down."

"Let's pray Romanoff is as good as she claims to be and can get it shut down. My concern right now is the civilians. By the look of things, they did not take my warning seriously. If I had to hazard a guess, I'm betting that Mayor of the City held a quick press conference just moments after my announcement to claim that there was no alien invasion going to happen. I hate politics," Harry gripped.

Cap looked at him carefully. "To be honest I don't like politics either. Politicians have a way of getting in the way of things."

"They will never do something unless it makes them look good and boosts their public image. I can tell you this right now, if we win, if we beat back the Chitauri, the Government is going to try to make claim on us," Harry said.

"If they do that, then Thor's threat will become a reality," Cap replied in a worried tone.

"I know, and the Earth can't afford to wage two wars. Let's pray Nick Fury is smart and keeps the governments in check. Otherwise, Earth and Asgard will be at each other throats," Harry said.

"You've been in battle, but you've never been in the military have you?" Cap asked.

"No, I'm more independent," Harry replied cryptically.

"If survive this, I'm going to teach you military strategy and terms to help better prepare you for future battles," Cap promised.

Several Chitauri jumped down and opened fire at them.

"I already military terms and meaning. I know S.H.I.E.L.D's entire book. In the meantime let's do what we do best and save the city."

* * *

Author Notes: Not the entire Battle of New York, as you can see I have it split into two chapters. I hope everyone enjoys. There will be a support character for Harry coming up soon. As you know, Tony Stark has Rhodes and Cap has Falcon, Harry needs a support too. Won't say who, that would be spoilers, but this person is coming soon. The poll is also getting very interesting. The race has gone ahead for Lone Sorcerer.

Please Review and Like!


	13. Heroes of New York

**Avengers: Battleground**

This chapter has been beta'd by Wiznerd the Eagle

 **Chapter 13: Heroes of New York**

Nick Fury stood at his station after communications had finally come back online. The first thing he did was check the news. He knew an alien invasion was major headlines and not something the world would ignore. All of the screens in front of him were running news from every major news channel. The invasion was New York City news, but also world news.

Attack on New York

That's what the news was calling it.

It wasn't far from the truth; New York was under siege by a hostile alien army. However, news reports were more interested in the team: The Avengers.

Nick Fury had managed to get his communications back up just as the mayor of the city held an immediate press conference to deny the possible of any kind of alien invasion. If Fury wasn't so serious, he would have been laughing because, just as the mayor finished his little speech, aliens started attacking the city as Tony Stark's Iron Man defended against the invasion. The mayor quickly went off camera and ran with his administration once they realized that the alien invasion was, in fact, very much real. Nick Fury knew that mayor had now fallen into disgrace, and his political career was over. It would be a miracle if he got a decent job after the battle.

The news crews on the ground tried to get as close as they could to the battle, but the NYPD was doing all they could to keep them away from the fighting. One news crew did pass the perimeter and was recording Captain America and Raven, who were on the ground fighting.

Fury's mind went back to what Raven told him.

The Witch Hunts.

A dark part of their history: one he knew deep down would repeat once the battle was over. He was already sure the governments were preparing to lay claim over the wizard. Only he would refuse any claim. Deny any requests or orders from any government and refuse to listen to them. Already Fury could see it becoming a major issue.

If what Raven had said was true, and his people were, in fact, peaceful… then the world governments, their militaries and various other parties had committed genocide on innocent people.

He had spoken of times when his people had helped against plagues and other crises, only to be hunted down because they had a gift. A gift they used to make the world a better place. Fury was sure greed and jealousy had clouded the judgment of countless leaders. Jealous because they didn't have the gift, and greedy because they couldn't turn these remarkable people into their personal living weapons.

What made him ashamed was he had been thinking along the same lines as they did. For the past two years, he had thought of ways to make Harry into his asset, which was no different from making him a weapon. The wizard had refused because he didn't see himself as a weapon.

Then there was Thor. Thor, who seem to understand a great deal about Raven's people and was angry over the fact that the world leaders had caused the near extinction of a peaceful population. The threat he had left Fury was still ringing in his ears. He would wage war against Earth for the next transaction against the last Sorcerer in the world. Fury was sure it didn't matter how small it was; if it was an unprovoked attack of any kind, then Thor would carry out his threat.

He would have to have a long talk with the President of the United States to tell him not to pass any laws regarding the Sorcerer or the Avengers. He knew full well that if Raven took offense, then it would lead to war.

This caused Fury to think hard about enhanced individuals. For so long, it was S.H.I.E.L.D. policy to put enhanced individuals on the Index. However, Harry had raised a fair point. His people were peaceful and didn't want anything to do with war. For refusing to take part in wars, they were hunted to the brink of extinction.

It also made him question what magic was, really. He knew it could accomplish superhuman feats, perform wonders, and make imaginations come true. However, now he was thinking what it really was. He could consult experts, but he doubted those experts could know the truth behind magic. The only way to figure it out was to speak to Harry himself.

Fury was brought back out of thought as he went over the news. He knew he was going to go over the Index policy when all this was said and done. For now, his attention was on the news.

The news team had little information on the team of superheroes: only that they were calling themselves the Avengers. The Avengers themselves weren't getting a lot of footage. The little footage they did have was mostly of Cap and Raven working together to fight off the Chitauri soldiers on the ground near the foot of Stark Tower. They were working well together.

News crew caught images of a lone figure on a roof with a bow and arrow firing arrows at the Chitauri. That had to be Barton. Thor and Stark, along with Banner, were occasionally seen as they ran around going after groups. As Fury wasn't on the ground with them, he didn't know their battle plan. Romanoff wasn't seen in the footage, yet he knew she had gone with them.

"Sir," Agent Hill said as she walked up to Fury. He looked at her carefully, a stern look on his face as he gave her a hard glare that told her he didn't appreciate that she had broken his train of thought. She, of course, ignored it. "The Council is on."

Fury didn't have to hazard a guess as to why the Council was on. He knew at once what they wanted. He sighed as he closed the news reports and pressed a button to bring up the Council so he could speak with them.

* * *

Harry let out a shockwave in all directions. Throwing the Chitauri who had suddenly dog piled him in hopes of pinning him down and taking him out. Harry turned around, only to take a hit from an energy blast from a Chitauri heavy blaster. Harry stumbled backward as his body absorbed the impact. He knelt down, but as he attempted to regroup fresh Chitauri soldiers moved in on him.

Already he could feel his body healing, adapting, becoming stronger. Harry was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to reach a limit on his growth.

Harry brought his hands together and fired a heavy blue magical beam at the Chitauri. The Chitauri all screamed as they turned to ashes. Harry ended the spell and stood there, catching his breath.

For the moment, he was alone. Captain America had left to deal with a hostage situation as a squad of Chitauri had cornered several civilians in a bank. Harry wanted to go and help him, but they both couldn't abandon their post and drag the fight into the bank with civilians. For the time, Harry was on his own defending the front of Stark Tower.

A Leviathan passed by overhead screaming in pain. Harry looked up to see Thor and the Hulk smashing on its back and fighting the horde of Chitauri at the same time. Hulk suddenly ripped a piece of its armor off and threw it into the back of its skull before he turned to finish off the rest of the Chitauri on top of the Leviathan's back. Thor slammed his lightning-enhanced hammer down on the piece causing the piece to bury itself deeper into the Leviathan as his lightning pierced through the body and hit the ground below. The Leviathan gave a final scream as it started to fall headfirst to the ground.

Harry smiled as the two brought down the gigantic beast.

A blue blaster bolt of energy passed near Harry's face, causing him to look up and see a fresh squad of Chitauri soldiers approaching him, their weapons raised as they fired them at him. Harry calmed his breathing and summoned magical swords to him. They had a yellowish-white glow to them as five of them circled around him, waiting for his command.

"They just keep coming. Widow, you'd better figure out how to close that portal," Harry said. One of the swords shot forward at an amazing speed and killed a Chitauri instantly.

"There're Chitauri soldiers inside Stark Tower. It seems they're trying to prevent me from reaching the Cube. I'm working as fast as I can to get to the top." Widow replied over the coms.

"Do you need backup?" Harry asked.

"She's got this. I've worked with her before; she is reliable," Hawkeye said in response.

"The more time passes by the more likely we're going to get overwhelmed. You have got to reach the Cube before they completely overrun the city," Harry said. He fired a barrage of lightning at the Chitauri, killing them instantly. As their screams echoed, more began to jump down. Harry turned around to see another squad jumping down behind him, also firing their blue bolts of energy at him. His swords jumped in front of him, absorbing the impact.

"There is no end to them. The moment I defeat one squad, two more replace them. Widow, you need to hurry," Harry said as he raised a shield to absorb the energy bolts before putting his hands together, gathering a powerful Force and launching it into the Chitauri. The moment it impacted it exploded like a bomb. It sent out a powerful magical shockwave, killing the Chitauri in the area around the epicenter.

This allowed Harry to turn his attention to the other squad and fire magic at them. Almost as if he had performed a powerful cutting curse at them, their bodies began to cut open with large gashes before falling to the ground, unable to fight any longer. One by one they fell as Harry cast spell after spell, killing them instantly.

 _'My magic is slowly evolving. In the past, it required incantations for the spells to take effect. Now, however, it's like my magic is responding to my will, my desire for the spell to take effect. Instead of needing words said out loud or focused non-verbal spells, my magic is responding to my desires..'_ Harry looked up to see several chariots heading towards him. _'I'm getting stronger. There is no doubt about that. The question is how strong I will become. If I survive this, I'm going to need to find out just what my spells are capable of.'_

Harry raised his hands and unleashed a barrage of lightning at the incoming chariots, destroying them in an instant. Several tried to dodge the lightning. This caused some to crash into each other, while others couldn't turn or stop in time to avoid the lightning. Harry stopped the lightning as the Chitauri all fell to the ground.

* * *

"Director Fury, the Council has made a decision," Councilwoman Hawley said to Nick Fury.

"I recognize the Council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it," Fury replied back. He wasn't one to smart mouth the Council; however, this was one order he could not follow.

"Director, you're closer than any of our subs. You scramble that jet and…" Councilman Gideon Malick ordered, trying to sound in charge, only for Fury to cut him off. Agent Hill had a look of terror on her face, realizing what the Council wanted. It was almost as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman," Nick Fury snapped, letting his anger show. "Until I'm certain my team can't hold them off, I will _not_ order a nuclear strike against a civilian population."

"If we don't hold them here, we'll lose everything," Gideon Malick said trying to make Nick Fury see his point of view.

"You send that bird out and it will mean war with Asgard!" Nick Fury shouted. "I will not order the death of Asgard's Crown Prince and cause another war to follow us here. You will hold your tongue and let me do my job. I know war better than you, Councilman. That is why I do not recognize your authority."

"Director, be reasonable. The Avengers cannot stop the alien invasion. A nuclear strike can end this," Gideon Malick argued.

"Your ignorance truly shows. If we send that bird out, then we will lose the war," Nick Fury said as he hung up the call.

* * *

Thor landed next to Harry as Captain America quickly jumped in to rejoin the fight.

"Their numbers are too strong; we can't hold out long," Harry said as he punched a Chitauri in the face. It was then that he took a second hit from a blue energy bolt, causing him to jump back a bit before landing on the ground. Harry groaned as he climbed back to his feet.

He felt so drained. He had never had to cast so much magic before. Harry groaned, feeling himself getting ready to black out. He placed his right fist on the ground and tried to breathe. He could feel sweat pouring down his face and his robes were drenched in it. From the sound of the fighting, he could tell Thor and Cap were trying to cover for him. He must have cast over a thousand spells, more than even the Battle of Hogwarts.

Thor walked forward and offered his hand to Harry. Harry took it as Thor pulled him to his feet.

"You alright?" Thor asked.

"I need to breathe. I've never had to cast so much magic before. I'm almost drained," Harry said as he leaned on a cab to catch his breath.

"Do you need more power?" Thor asked.

"Unless you've got a way to recharge my magic, it can't help," Harry said.

"I could summon lightning to Mjølnir and if you can absorb the power of Mjølnir lightning, then it should give you more power," Thor suggested.

"That could backfire on me. Do it," Harry said as Thor summoned lightning to Mjølnir. Thor presented Mjølnir to Harry. who grabbed a hold of it.

Harry gritted his teeth as he absorbed the power of the lightning Mjølnir was giving off. The power was almost overwhelming. Harry could also feel himself getting stronger and his stamina and magical reserves increasing. Harry held on and absorbed all he could before Mjølnir stopped emitting lightning.

"Better?" Thor asked.

"We'll soon see," Harry replied as Chitauri soldiers jumped down and began charging at them. Thor, Cap, and Harry all stood at the ready as the next wave of troops attacked them. Harry jumped forward and attacked, hitting a Chitauri head on. He punched one Chitauri in the face, causing the alien to fly backward, before turning to the one next to him. He kicked the second Chitauri in the head as Thor and Cap both attacked the group.

Harry could tell the Chitauri numbers were increasing; they had to be in the thousands by now. It was getting harder and harder to fight them.

"I can close it. Can anybody copy, I can shut the portal down," Black Widow announced over the coms.

"Do it," Captain America shouted.

"No, wait," Iron Man interjected.

"Stark these things are still coming," Captain America warned.

"I've got a nuke coming in, and it's going to blow in less than a minute," Stark explained. "And I know just where to put it."

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip," Cap said.

Stark didn't reply to that, as far as they could hear.

"The streets of New York City have become a battleground. I have to say, in all my years of reporting I have never seen anything like this. We were warned that this attack would happen before New York City's mayor denied the possibility of any alien invasion."

"What about the Avengers? What can you tell me about them?" The News Room asked.

"We have limited information on the team. All we know is they are being led by someone called Raven. Among the team, we do know that billionaire Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, is fighting as well. The team consists of seven members…" the news reporter said as Fury looks on.

Harry, Cap, and Thor looked up to see Iron Man holding a missile above him as he used his jet-like repulsors to fly himself upwards towards the portal.

The blue bolts of energy came at them as Harry turned to the rest of the Chitauri coming in around them. Harry was about to cast a blasting hex at them when they all suddenly fell down. Blue lights of electricity could be seen emitting from their bodies as they fell. Harry looks around him and could see the Leviathan were also emitting the same blue static before falling.

The battle was over. Harry turned his attention back to the portal where Tony Stark didn't reemerge.

"Come on, Stark," the Black Widow said in a soft voice.

Cap looked at Thor and Harry before turning back to the portal.

"Close it," Cap said.

"Don't," Harry said as he looked around him. It dawned on him that another war could happen if any government got its hands on the advanced weapons of the Chitauri. He knew what he had to do. He would send all the Chitauri and their weapons back into space.

"We have to close it," Cap argued.

"Not yet. Not until the Chitauri returns to where they came from," Harry said. He brought his hands up and the Chitauri around him began to rise.

All around them, the newscasters were watching in amazement as the dead aliens began to rise up. The U.S. Military personnel trying to confiscate the weapons and bodies were shocked as they were suddenly jerked out of their reach and flew towards Stark Tower. The city became alive once more as the deceased aliens all shot towards the portal.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked.

"Sending the Chitauri back where they belong. If the military got their hands on their weapons, then it would only spell disaster for our world. It's best that they stay out of our reach," Harry replied as he raised his hands straight above his head and the Chitauri all flew towards the portal.

At that moment, a lone figure dropped down from the portal and hurtled down to Earth.

"Son of a gun," Cap said as he saw Iron Man plummeting down.

"He's not slowing down," Thor observed as he got ready to take off, Stark still falling down at a rapid pace between the buildings. Just before Thor could take off, Hulk suddenly appeared, grabbing Stark before grabbing onto a building with the other hand to slow his fall. It wasn't enough as Hulk jumped off and landed on his back on a car, squashing it flat.

The Hulk put Iron Man aside as Thor and Cap went up to him.

Harry, however, sent all the Chitauri and their weapons back through the portal.

"Close it," Harry said as the last Chitauri went through. Black Widow complied and closed the portal. It slowly closed in on itself before vaporizing as if it never existed.

Harry rushed to where Stark was lying on the ground, seeing Thor rip his face cover off his suit. Stark remained motionless with his eyes closed. Cap leaned over to check his breathing but he fell back, bowing his head. Harry rushed forward, but before he could do anything to save Stark, Hulk gave a roar that caused Stark startle, gasping for breath. Hulk let out another bellow in triumph.

"What the hell?" Stark said as he looked at the team gathered around him. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me," Stark said. Harry could see Stark still had his sense of humor, not even losing it in such dire circumstances.

"We won," Cap said as he sat down on the ground to catch his breath.

"All right, yay! Good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow, let's just take a day. Have you've ever tried shawarma? I don't know what it is but I want to try it," Stark rambled.

"We're not finished," Thor said as he looked up to Stark Tower, where Hulk had smashed Loki around like a rag doll earlier in the battle.

"Then shawarma after?" Stark asked.

"For now, let's make sure Loki doesn't try to escape," Harry replied, ignoring the question.

They all arrived in Stark's VIP room to see Loki crawling on the ground trying to get back to his feet. It took him a moment to realize the Avengers were standing behind him, all looking ready for a fight. Hawkeye pulled back the string on his bow, an arrow nocked, and pointed it at Loki as if begging him to do something stupid.

"If it's all the same to you," Loki grunted out as he sat upright, "I'll have that drink now."

Harry waved his hand as magical chains wrapped themselves around Loki. Loki looked stunned as he realized that these were chains he actually couldn't break.

"Do you have somewhere where we can secure him?" Harry asked, turning to Stark.

"I do," Stark replied.

"Good. Now for my final trick," Harry said as he turned around and walked out onto the balcony. Thanks to Thor, he was fully magically recharged.

Harry brought both his hands up and a light blue glow begins to emit from his hands.

All around New York, people watched in amazement as cars and buildings, as well as the streets themselves, slowly began to rearrange themselves, putting themselves back together. Fires were put out as the buildings, some which had huge holes in them, fixed themselves and reshaped back to their original form. News cameras were rolling and everyone was watching in amazement as everything fixed itself.

"You know that's pretty amazing," Stark said, walking up to him. He watched as the city buildings slowly pieced themselves back together. The glass windows that were once shattered flew up to replace themselves and reformed into single panes.

Harry said nothing to Stark as he brought his hands down after the last building had fixed itself perfectly. Harry turned to look at Stark, who was smiling his cocky smile. Harry eyed him carefully; he still didn't know if he could trust Stark.

"You know I could use your help for Stark Industries. What do you do? What kind of work are you into anyway?" Starks asked.

"After this day is over, you'll never see me again. I will return to hiding once more," Harry replied calmly.

"You certain? You don't have to hide," Cap spoke up as he walked forward.

"I must. This may be hard for you to accept, but I'm still being hunted. I cannot stay in the public eye. I must return to hiding," Harry said.

"Not if you're protected by Stark Industries. I can protect you from any legal prosecution," Stark added.

"Who ever said I would I would be prosecuted? I am already guilty, just because I can use magic. That in and of itself is a grave crime to the world leaders. They do not understand what magic is, and that means they fear it. In fearing it, they try to destroy it," Harry said as Stark and Rogers looked at him. "They will kill me if I don't comply with their wishes. I have to hide," Harry said with an air of finality.

"You don't have to. I can protect you," Stark tried again.

"Can you honestly say you won't cave into pressure if they demand that you hand me over? The last time I trusted someone, they betrayed me. I will return to hiding once more. Your offer sounds too good to be true. I know it won't last," Harry said softly.

"Come on, you have to start somewhere. Stay with Stark Industries. If you work under me you're under my protection," Stark continued.

Harry sighed before speaking again. "I cannot trust anyone. Now that S.H.I.E.L.D. knows what I am, I'm sure they're already trying to figure out a way to eliminate me. No, I must disappear once more. I also know this type of deal is too good to be true. Goodbye," Harry said, disapparating and leaving behind the stunned Avengers, who gathered to where Harry had been standing.

* * *

"After what has been confirm as an extraterrestrial attack, the world is coming together to praise the extraordinary efforts of the group known as the Avengers, which has been for many to a cause of not only comfort, but celebration as well…."

The New York Senator also had an opinion on the matter. "These so-called heroes have to be held accountable for the pain and suffering felt by the people of this city. This was their fight, where are they now? The buildings may be fixed, but the victims are still dead or injured. This so-called Sorcerer has to answer for his crimes."

In fact, everyone had an opinion.

"It feels really great. With them watching over us. It's great, we got the Avengers protecting us…"

"I don't exactly feel safe with those things out there…"

"… it just feels there is a lot they're not telling us."

"Tough questions are being asked. With their sudden appearance and equally sudden disappearance…."

"So what if this was somehow their fault?" A waitress on the TV asked. "Captain America saved my life. Wherever he is, wherever any of them are… I would just… I would just want to say thank you."

Nick Fury hit a button muting the new reports, and looked up at the five monitors of the World Security Council. He had a smug look on his face as he eyed his superiors.

"Where are the Avengers?" Gideon Malick asked.

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence." Fury replied, trying hard not to let his smugness get the best of him.

"And the Tesseract?" Councilwoman Hawley asked.

"The Tesseract is where it belongs: out of our reach." Fury replied.

"That's not your call," Gideon Malick interjected angrily as he tried hard not to lash out at Fury for losing such an important weapon.

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with a god that did."

"So you let him take it, and the War Criminal Loki who should be answering for his crimes?" Gideon Malick continued.

"Oh, I'm sure he's going to be," Fury said, the smug look staying on his face. "Speaking of crimes, we have to discuss yours." Fury said as that smug look just increased.

"We committed no crimes," Councilwoman Hawley remarked in a cold voice.

"Yes, you did. You ordered a nuclear strike on Manhattan. In doing so, you tried to kill the Crown Prince of Asgard. For this, Thor will accept no less than your resignation," Fury replied.

"Our resignation?" Gideon Malick repeated in a worried tone.

"Unless you want war with Asgard. The next time Thor comes to Earth, it could be with an army at his back," Nick Fury elaborated.

"That discussion can be tabled for another time. What of the Sorcerer?" Councilwoman Hawley asked.

"He has disappeared." Fury reported.

"Define 'disappeared' Director," Gideon Malick demanded.

"I mean, he's nowhere to be found. He told the team he would be forced into hiding once more since the world was aware he could do magic. I also think after six hundred years of witch hunts, he has every right to be afraid," Fury stated.

"That is not our intent," Gideon Malick protested.

"He doesn't see it that way. He doesn't trust easily either. Makes me wonder who got more trust issues. Me, or him. It's why I'm going to give him room to breathe. Not put any pressure on him and keep other interesting parties off him for a while," Fury continued.

"I don't think you fully understand what you're doing Director Fury. What you've started, letting the Avengers loose on the world. They're dangerous. They cannot be contained," Councilwoman Hawley warned.

"That's the idea. They're dangerous, and the whole world knows it. _Every_ world now knows it." Nick Fury said in a bold tone.

"Was that the point of all this? A statement?" Gideon Malick asked.

"A promise." Nick Fury replied as he turned off the monitors and walked away.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. So, Harry's supporter and friend is soon going to appear. Next Chapter I promise. I also won't be updating as frequently as I have summer school I need to take care of. But I'll do my best to update as much as I can. Please Review leave comments and suggestions, and please Like.


	14. The Raven's Curse

**Avengers: Battleground**

This chapter has been beta'd by Wiznerd the Eagle

 **Chapter 14: The Raven's Curse**

"… a lot of questions are being asked about the magical individual known only as 'Raven'. So far no one knows anything about his appearance because he wears a black hood that creates a deep shadowing effect, hiding his face. Questions are being asked. Where did he come from? Is he an alien like Thor? Is magic a natural gift he possesses…"

The click of a switch caused the channel to change again.

"… this so called 'Raven' must answer for his crimes against the city. He was the one who brought the alien invasion to the city, and now he has fled. If he has committed no offense, why does he hide?" A New York senator questioned.

The screen turned off, but Harry didn't have to turn around to know who was at his door.

"I take it you've been keeping a close eye on the news," Nick Fury said as he walked in.

"I have," Harry replied as he rubbed his temples.

"You know they're only curious. They want answers," Fury said in a kind voice.

"That's how it starts: asking me questions about what magic is, then trying to convince me to work for them to fatten their bellies, having me commit acts that the public would find disturbing if they knew, and wrapping it around my neck until I'm forced to just start over. Their minds are already made up. I cannot become what they want me to be," Harry said, standing up. He was still wearing the same outfit he had had on a week ago during the invasion. Fury paused as he realized the wizard didn't appear to have showered or eaten anything since then.

"Everything okay?" Nick Fury asked as he slowly walked further into the apartment.

"Depends. Did you call the Witch Hunters?" Harry asked, still not looking at Fury.

"I don't think I have their number," Nick Fury said dryly, trying to ease the palpable tension in the room with a joke.

"Sure you do. S.H.I.E.L.D., F.B.I., D.O.D., C.I.A., State Troopers, City Cops. You're all the same to us. Witch Hunters," Harry said.

"I'm here under peaceful terms. I didn't call anyone. No one knows I'm here," Fury said as he looked at Harry. "Also, what do you mean by 'we'?" Fury asked, but before Harry could answer the door leading to the bedroom opened and a beautiful woman in her early twenties walked out. She had long black hair with some hints of dark purple, and deep emerald green eyes that seem to illuminate her beauty.

"Witch Hunter," she hissed, as her hands began to emit a dark green glow. Fury took a step back.

"Relax, Morgan, apparently today is not our day," Harry said as he rubbed his eyes. Morgan's hands stopped glowing, but she still eyed Fury coldly. Finally, he broke the eye contact, which was a bit funny seeing how she only stood at five feet four inches, compared to Fury's six feet two inches. She walked away from Fury towards Harry.

"Who is she?" Nick Fury asked.

"Morgan le Fay," Harry replied he sat down heavily, rubbing his eyes to try and stay awake.

"You really need to get some sleep," Morgan le Fay said as she conjured a goblet into her hand and drank from it.

"What is troubling you?" Nick Fury asked.

"I half expect the army to show up on my doorstep and arrest me. Or at least put a bullet in me." Harry explained he finally turned to look at Fury for the first time since the man had entered the apartment. Fury could see his eyes were bloodshot with dark bags underneath. Even from a distance, he could see the veins in his eyes.

"I believe that because of your heroic actions during the Battle of New York you deserve a break. Despite what the Senate and Congress may say on the news, no one is coming to knock down your door," Fury said as he walked forward.

"Why? You hunt us. Why would you go so far to protect us?" Morgan asked. She set her goblet down on a table with a curious look on her face.

"I don't believe you deserve a death sentence just for being magical. You are remarkable, unique…"

"Didn't stop the World Security Council from trying to kill me," Harry said as he looked at Fury.

"Most of the Council had to resign to prevent themselves from being legally prosecuted. It doesn't help that Thor would have carried out his threat and waged war against the Earth for their actions. With Asgard watching your back, I'm sure that you're quite safe from being hunted." Fury stated.

Harry said nothing in return as he leaned back on the couch and let out a heavy sigh. Fury watched him carefully. The past week had been tough. Disaster had been averted because of the Avengers' quick actions and his own quick thinking.

"May I ask why you sent all the aliens bodies and weapons back into space?" Fury asked.

"Because I knew if anyone got their hands on them they would use that advanced technology to wage war against anyone who opposes them. To prevent war from breaking out, I made sure that the technology stayed out of the reach of the world leaders. Yes, there is potential for good, but can you honestly say that no world or military leader would abuse the power and attack another country to seize control of it?" Harry asked as he looked at Fury.

"My superiors are breathing down my neck because we lost the Tesseract and didn't get our hands on any single piece of Chitauri tech. Now, I'm supposed to scold you for keeping advanced technology out of our reach; however, I have to agree with you. This kind of technology mustn't fall into the wrong hands," Fury said.

Harry said nothing, feeling the effects of his sleep deprivation. He rubbed his eyes again as he tried to stay awake. Harry had been certain the Witch Hunters had been called in to bring him in. If Fury was telling the truth, then that meant he could breathe again.

"You know the President is awarding the Avengers the Medal of Freedom," Fury said as he strode forward.

"I heard. I'm not going," Harry said flatly as he conjured a glass of water and drank from it.

"Are you really that afraid?" Fury asked.

"Wouldn't you be? After six hundred years of Witch Hunts, wouldn't you be afraid for your well-being? I may be the last of my people in this world," Harry replied.

"As long as you're getting the medal, you won't be prosecuted," Fury said calmly.

"That's easy for you to say. There are no laws protecting any magical being from being prosecuted or executed. The public opinion right now is supporting me; however, that could easily change once they start demanding answers. Answers that they don't deserve to know. I'm sure there are many in the government right now trying to figure out a way to replicate my abilities or turn me into a living weapon," Harry said in a strong voice.

Fury said nothing, as he knew full well it was perfectly true. He had already gotten word on General Ross trying to capture the wizard to replicate his abilities. S.H.I.E.L.D. was working overtime to counter Ross's intelligence sources to prevent him from finding out where Raven lived. Just from intercepting Ross's email and phone, they knew that he was under the impression that he could replicate Harry's abilities to make super soldiers. Ross was still working on trying to find out who Raven was in the first place.

"I know there are many interested parties who want your abilities. Magic, as far as I'm concerned, has always been a farfetched part of some people's imaginations. From what I've seen, it gives pretty good offensive and defensive abilities. What else can it do?" Fury asked.

Harry looked at him. Giving him a stern look and using legilimency, Harry sighed and turned away. "You don't seem to understand even the basic principles of magic. Like so many other muggles, you don't understand. For our people, using magic to hurt others is forbidden. Using magic for profit is also forbidden. If we do use magic against another, it's normally to test our skills."

Fury looked at him as if trying to understand what was being said. He finally spoke in a soft voice that was a bit strange for Harry to hear, as Fury normally spoke in a strong, commanding or stern voice. "Look, I had no idea the Witch Hunts were real. I know it's a dark part of our history, and one I'm not interested in repeating. However, you have to admit, your abilities make a lot of people nervous. They want assurance that you can be contained."

"I know. The truth is, I cannot. I will do what I always do. It's really the only thing I know how to do. Like I told Henri Ducard, I have a saving people thing. I won't hesitate to protect people from harm. Sometimes, all the people need is a hero to save them. I'm not doing this to benefit from my work. I don't want any rewards or grand tales of my actions. I just…" Harry paused as he gave a heavy sigh, "I just want to help make the world a better place."

Fury nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Finding people like you is rare. Normally, people want something for their hard work. Recognition, money, fame, fortune, stuff like that. It's uncommon to find a truly honest person that isn't after anything."

"You have questions. Questions that have been bugging you for a while," Harry stated.

"I do. I have three main questions. I hope you can provide me answers," Fury replied. Harry nodded his head. "You said you got information from Agent Carter. How? We went over the conversations you two had many times and she didn't reveal anything. So, how did you obtain information from her if what you claim is true and you didn't read her mind?"

"There is no such thing as mind reading," Morgan le Fay stated.

Harry pulled a potion bottle out of his pocket and showed it to Fury.

"First, you have to understand magic and technology don't mix well together. Magic tends to cancel out technology. Therefore, it was easy for me to disable the listening bug you had on her with a simple spell. As for how I obtained the information, well, this potion is very powerful. It's called Veritaserum. Do you know what it does?" Harry asked. Fury shook his head. "It's a truth potion. So powerful that three drops would make Merlin himself reveal all his secrets to me. I slipped a single drop to Agent Carter and asked her all about S.H.I.E.L.D. She, without even being aware, told me everything she knew."

Nick Fury didn't look happy. If anything, he looked deeply concerned.

"Why did you question her?" Fury asked.

"She was following me. I needed answers. I got a little paranoid after the war," Harry replied.

"War?" Fury repeated. Harry, however, didn't elaborate, instead, he remained silent.

"You said you met with Henri Ducard. Why did you meet with him?" Fury asked.

"To understand how S.H.I.E.L.D. thinks. So I can counteract your agents should the day come when I'm no longer on your friend's list. I needed to know how your agents think and fight because the day will come when your superiors will force you to take me out. You know that's a possibility. I'd rather keep living and breathing," Harry replied.

"You honestly believe it will come to that? I can assure you I will take no action against you. As long as you're not planning world conquest, I will leave you alone," Fury assured him in a strong voice.

"You might be throwing your support behind me, but that doesn't mean others will too. You know as well as I do that some people will want to cut me up and try to harness my abilities, duplicate them, or create biological weapons from my blood. Can you honestly say that you can protect me when there are no laws that protect me or give me civil rights? Because there aren't any I'm in great danger from countless Witch Hunters," Harry responded in an equally strong voice.

"So you're saying you need laws that protect you and give you civil rights?" Fury asked.

"There are none for me and my kind. You know as well as I do there are no innocents when it comes to the Witch Trials. If you're not a witch then you can't prove it until you're already dead. If you are guilty then you burn alive. That's if they don't torture you first. Endlessly: day and night. Demanding we confess to save our souls. Saying God will save us if we confess. It was just wicked men abusing their position and power out of desire for an ability they did not understand and yet wanted anyway. My people have had their blood spilled due to the simple fact people in power want to control what doesn't belong to them. Right now the world leaders are following an old pattern of trying to control what they cannot. You know as well as I do that they see potential in making me a living weapon. Taking away my thoughts and freedom for their own profit. My opinion doesn't matter to them. This will create conflict. This conflict could escalate into full-scale war. If that happens, the death toll will be catastrophic."

Fury paused as he took this in. He was beginning to see a pattern emerging with no end in sight. Just repeat after repeat. Something new had to be done. A different path, a different approach. A new path had to be forged to break the cycle. Otherwise, they were doomed to fight. Fury had to try a different approach.

"Look, I can't stand here and tell you that I know what you're going through because I don't. I can only say from what you've told me, and from my experience, it seems like people's fear gets the best of them. I'll do what I can to keep politicians away from you. I would like it if you stayed with the Avengers. I know you were the one that kept the team together during the battle. You showed that you have leadership skills, and due to the fact that you saved the world and expected no reward, I believe you could be exactly what this world needs."

Harry said nothing as he looked at Fury, trying to figure out his angle.

"The Avengers is an S.H.I.E.L.D. team. You would control us and prevent us from doing what is right," Harry said.

"Officially, yes. In reality, the Avengers will be what they decide to become. S.H.I.E.L.D. will be your liaison for intelligence and support. What I started, what I created… is something more than I dreamt of. With the right push, the Avengers can be exactly what this world needs. I know better than you think that the Avengers cannot be controlled if they are to save the world. I'll deal with the pencil pushers. You do what you do best and be a hero," Fury stated.

"You really want me. Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I know your skills will be needed. You kept the Avengers together. You told Coulson you would be an Avenger, that you would protect the world. I see that you're lost right now; however, I believe when the others lose their paths, you will be able to guide them back when needed," Fury said.

Harry sighed as he got up.

"I've deviated from my path before. I've been lost and confused. Used, manipulated, even controlled. For once in my life, I want to just do what _I_ want to do," Harry turned to look at Fury. "I doubt the world will just let me be free. Do you know what it originally meant to have and use magic?"

Nick Fury shook his head. He didn't like unanswered puzzles. He tried to fully understand all factors involved and use that to come up with the best solution to tackle the problem. He remembered asking several 'experts' what magic was. Some had said it was a mythical energy that people could manipulate and use. Then there were those who were publicly stating that magic was dark and evil. Some were claiming that magic came from making a deal with the devil. That it was for the most wicked of people to take over the world. Reports on the reasons behind the Witch Hunts also seemed farfetched, as if the correct details have been lost due the eradication of people's beliefs and knowledge. Perhaps now some light would be shed on the truth behind them.

"My people believe that to use magic is to be free," Harry said simply. Although Fury was surprised, he showed no sign of it. He stood still listening carefully. "To use magic is to have freedom and rights: freedom from being ruled, and the right to be judged by your deeds instead of your looks or abilities. We were judged by our actions. That is what my people believed is worth being judged for. Kings and rulers of the land apparently didn't like that, as we did not submit ourselves to the rules of others. They hated and were jealous of us."

Fury looked at Harry carefully, his visible eye refusing to blink, and began to speak. "I guess somewhere along the line moral ideas and rights were forgotten. You're also right: a man should be judged by his deeds and not his gifts or looks. Did you know that's what idea of S.H.I.E.L.D. idea was originally based off of?" Harry gave Fury questioning look. "The idea behind S.H.I.E.L.D. was simple. Whether it was a man, woman or child that needed it, everyone deserved protection, and S.H.I.E.L.D. would provide it however necessary. Sometimes to protect men from themselves, and other times to protect the planet from a hostile alien invasion. It was believed that the organization could do that. Protect people. I guess we lost sight of that. We've been so focused on our enemies that we forgot our original purpose. I also want to say thank you."

"Thank you? For what? If it's about me saving the world…" Harry began, but Fury cut him off.

"It's not that. While Phil Coulson may not officially be a member of the Avengers, I believe he was every bit one of you. You saved his life when you didn't have to. I cannot express my gratitude for what you did enough. Coulson is one of the few men I completely trust. Replacing him would not be easy. Before you did what you did, I was actually going to activate a forbidden protocol in an attempt to revive him. I cannot thank you enough," Fury explained.

Harry sighed. "I may not know him well, but he has been good to me. I get the feeling he wants to help those who are gifted when they need help. Also, he seems like he's a good guy." Harry sat back down and rubbed his eyes, trying hard not to shut them.

"Tomorrow Stark is hosting a party: a victory party. The future of the Avengers will also be talked about. I want you at this meeting. You are an Avenger, and I give you my word that no one is going to be knocking down on your door to arrest you or put a bullet in you. Not on my watch." Fury swore.

"You need to be careful when speaking to a sorcerer; we can bind your words into actions. That also means consequences, including even death, if you're not too careful," Harry warned.

Fury looked surprised for a brief moment. "I should have expected that. To be honest, I'm not as surprised as I thought I would be. However, I swear to you. I will do everything in my power to respect your decision and your freedom. All I ask is that you help us when we need it, as long you're not planning to destroy the world."

Harry gave another heavy sigh as he closed his eyes before turning to Fury. "You'll know tomorrow. I need to think about it. What was your third question?"

"Is she the same Morgan le Fay from the legends?" Fury asked, pointing to Morgan who looked somewhat offended.

"She is. She awoke recently and came to me at once. Apparently, she put herself in stasis, allowing her to, in a sense, time travel to the future. She… isn't happy that our people are on the verge of extinction," Harry explained.

"Why would she do that? What are her goals?" Fury asked.

"Merlin had me cornered," Morgan said in a cold voice. "He may have been the greatest wizard of my time, but he was also a fool. He thought co-existing with your kind would bring our people peace. I warned him that your kind did not want peace with ours. We had many arguments and fights over what our course should be. When he cornered me, he was planning on making a public spectacle to bend our people to that King Arthur. I used a forbidden spell to hide myself in time. It was the only escape I had at the time."

"King Arthur was real? Legend says he was a great king."

"A great king who listened to poor advice. Many nobles and knights wanted my people to submit themselves to your rule as Merlin did. I stuck true to my people's ways and embraced the freedom to choose my own path. Though Morgana the Fallen witch creating problems for our people didn't help."

"Wait, there were two…" Fury asked with a start.

"You seem surprised. Almost as surprised as Harry was when I told him. Yes, my name has apparently been attached to that witch's deeds. I even heard people believe I was Arthur Pendragon's half-sister."

"Are you?"

"No. I have no relation to that man. I was once Merlin's apprentice. I studied and learned under him, but I didn't agree with him on everything. Eventually, I left, seeking haven in the Mists of Avalon. It was the only real sanctuary for my people. However, Morgana fell into the Dark Arts and was trying to destroy both our culture and, in a sense, the world. She was Merlin's most dangerous enemy. Because of my history with Merlin, the fights we had, Arthur wanted to make me an example of his power. I was beaten and knew my only escape would be to trap myself in stasis. There I would be safe, even from Merlin."

"Why did you wait so long to break free? It's been nearly what? Fifteen hundred years?" Fury asked.

"It was forbidden. Time stasis had been for many years even before my own time; time was something we were taught was never to be tampered with, as once you go in, there is no guarantee you can come out. In hindsight, you literally become trapped inside time itself: forever trapped in that single moment, unable to move forward. It takes a lot of magic to break it. It was only last week when I felt a massive power surge. I began to tap into it to break myself out of my stasis."

"Apparently when Thor gave me some of his power she was able to tap into it. She borrowed our power to save herself. In a sense, I help break her free from her prison," Harry elaborated.

"So she's your responsibility," Fury said slowly.

"Apparently so," Harry replied with a yawn. "Is that all you want to know?"

"Let me ask one more thing," Fury said.

"Ask," Harry said.

"Why do you want to save the world?"

Harry paused as he took in the question. He sighed as he leaned forward, on the verge of falling asleep. "I don't want to get into my personal history. However, I have… suffered before. For a long time, actually. In truth, I don't want to see others suffer as I have suffered. I guess I want to make the world a better place."

"You will find S.H.I.E.L.D. will support you. I'll make sure the President understands your concerns and urge him to put forward protection acts for magical beings. This is for you as well as to make sure that Thor doesn't carry out his threat. In the meantime, get some rest. I'll keep in touch," Fury said as he turned and walked out of the room.

The moment Fury closed the door, Morgan turned to Harry.

"It dangerous, mingling with Muggles. They could be our allies today but our enemies tomorrow," she said in a soft voice.

"I know. I know," Harry replied, understanding her fear.

"What will you do?" Morgan asked.

"Our deeds define who we are. That is the principle of our people. However, it's not the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm concerned about. It's the World Leaders, specifically the United Nations. I'm sure they're trying already to figure out a way to control the Avengers. If I can get the Avengers on board to stay out of politics then we have a chance. However, it will not be an easy road. We know from history how fear can blind people and what it can do to them. One thing we'll need is leverage, and we can't get that by hiding. We can only get leverage if we play along. I think the best course of action is to see what the Avengers want. If they agree to stay away from the governments, then we may be safe. For a while," Harry said.

"You have a plan?" Morgan asked.

"I have one forming. All I know is… we shouldn't have to hide for being who we are. I'm hoping our deeds will set us free from this curse," Harry said in a sad voice.

Morgan gave him a smile. "Some curses don't go away. They stick with you for an eternity."

"I know. I've carried my fair share of curses. The Horcrux had to be the worst of them," Harry said with a smile back.

"I still can't believe that fool made you a Horcrux," Morgan said.

"Yeah, it was a wild ride. Especially the war. I can't believe I survived that, looking back," Harry replied as he looked forward at the blank television screen.

"Yeah, you know I won't say anything," Morgan said.

"I still can't believe you used legilimency on me," Harry said.

{There seem to be some connections between our worlds. It seems yours survived while mine died. I'm grateful that you played your part well and made them believe you're from here. It would be dangerous for them to know you came from a parallel world.} Morgan said in Ancient Celtic.

{I know. Hermione told me the same thing. I knew I had to make them believe I'm from this world since they would interrogate me and experiment on me to see if my body could benefit them. I'm glad I rehearsed that story in my head at least a thousand times.} Harry replied in the same language.

Morgan's smile grew. {At least a thousand?}

{Maybe a hundred… okay, at least dozen times. It felt like more. I'm just glad I pulled it off.}

{In your memory, Thor said he would watch your back if one more transgression occurs. Do you think that would include me?}

{I'm sure it would. You're a Seidhr too. It's why you're coming to the party as well.}

{Wait, what?}

{I'm not going to hide you. You're a healer aren't you?}

{Yeah…} Morgan said slowly.

{You don't have to join the Avengers. I can respect your wishes if you don't want to join. However, I could use you as a support. Your skills would be greatly appreciated if you came with me.} Harry said as he looked at her.

{Are you sure that's wise?}

{Nothing will happen to you. I want you to judge them for yourself. Also, I want to meet with Thor and both see if he was serious and find out more about what he knows. Are you sure you don't know anything about Asgard?}

{They were before our time. I never traveled outside the current United Kingdom or Avalon. I do remember hearing about powerful warriors in the Scandinavian region and of Vikings worshiping Odin and his family as gods. I never thought those stories were true, though.} Morgan said slowly.

{The only way you'll know for sure if you come with me. You can ask him for yourself. Just don't use legilimency on them. If we're caught we will lose their trust.} Harry said.

{What if they attack us? Or turn us over to the Witch Hunters?} Morgan asked.

{This is a victory party. I'm sure they're just curious about us. They won't attack us. But they will ask us questions.} Harry reassured.

Morgan gave him a stern but still friendly look. {Magic is for those that are a part of it. We can't explain it and expect them to understand it.}

{I know. I just wish Hermione was here. She would be good at explaining these things. I wish there was a way for my world to be here.}

{That would require bending reality. That's dangerous. I know Morgana was studying it before I entered my stasis. I don't know how far she got, but I know she was attempting to rewrite reality. She was trying to conquer the world. Set herself up as Queen or Empress or something.}

{Sounds like she was dangerous. Did she ever cause you trouble?} Harry asked.

{Many times. She even stole from me. She almost became obsessed with me.}

{What did she steal?} Harry asked, looking at her.

Morgan mouth curved in a smile. {One day I'll tell you. Just not today.}

Harry sighs and rubbed his eyes again. {I hope there is a way to bring Hermione here. She would be a great help.} Harry said before suddenly falling face-first into the ground. Morgan rushed forward and picked him up.

"You need to sleep. You've been up for far too long," Morgan said as she levitated Harry into the bedroom. She placed him on the bed as Harry's eyes stayed closed. He was clearly fast asleep.

Morgan brushed his hair out of eyes and looked at him. "I want to know how is it you can remain so pure," Morgan said softly. "How can you stand against the greatest evil the world has ever thrown at you and still be so pure? What gives you your strength? Even though I have all your memories, I still can't find an answer. I would say you're even purer than Arthur was. Even he would falter. And your powers," Morgan wondered as she lifted his left bangs and moved them to the side. "Your powers will be even greater than Merlin's. You'll be a force to be reckoned with when the day you completely master your gifts comes."

Morgan walked around the bed and laid down while looking at Harry.

"How is it possible for a person to be broken into a thousand pieces, and still not turn to darkness? I will follow you on this journey, and pray that your strength will give me strength," Morgan said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep beside Harry, the moon shining upon them through the window.

* * *

Author Notes: So how do you guys like that. Morgan le Fay is Harry's new best friend and support. She is from both verses, in the HP world and Marvel world. I also love Morgan le Fay and it's my belief that Morgan le Fay and Morgana were two different people. The reason for this is how they were described. Morgan le Fay is skilled in Transfiguration, is an animagus, charms, and potions and is a healer. Morgana however, was talented in the dark arts and in curses. Just these descriptions make me believe they were two different people. If you guys are surprised I'm using Morgan le Fay, don't be. I've used her before in my other HP/Avengers Crossovers. She's one of my favorite characters from the myths.

I'm using Morgan le Fay because she is a healer and she'll be a great person for support. Especially when Harry needs one. She's also if I'm also going to use HP-Verse, a Slytherin. Cunning, Manipulative and Ambitious.

Please Review and Like! I do take all things into consideration.

One more thing. As I stated, this is going to be an HP God Like Level. The reason for this, why I'm having Harry slowly evolve in his magic and body, is to prepare him for his fight with Thanos. While he will be doing some hand to hand combat, he will start using magic. I promise to explain more in the later chapters.


	15. Afterparty

**Avengers: Battleground**

This chapter has been beta'd by Wiznerd the Eagle

 **Chapter 15: Afterparty**

" _Sir, you have two guests downstairs claiming they are here for the party,"_ Jarvis informed Tony over the intercom.

"Is Raven even going to show up?" Agent Romanoff asked.

"We haven't seen or heard anything from him since the battle," Captain Rogers added.

"Jarvis, no more guests. I'm busy." Stark replied to his V.I.

" _Understood, sir."_

"You're not going to even bother to see who it is?" Captain Rogers asked.

"My security is there to prevent people from entering the building," Tony said as he drank his scotch from his glass.

"Did Fury even find Raven?" Rogers asked.

"We don't know. We haven't heard anything," Barton replied.

"If what Raven told us is true, then he has a lot of reasons to be afraid," Romanoff said.

" _Sir, I'm afraid they have bypassed security and somehow taken your private elevator,"_ Jarvis reported.

"How did they manage that?" Banner asked.

"Jarvis, show me security camera in that elevator," Stark ordered. An image popped up on Stark's phone and he saw the last person he was expecting. "Son of a bitch," Stark said in surprise.

"What?" Rogers asked.

"He's coming," Stark said, looking up from his phone.

The elevator dinged and two people walked out. One was a beautiful woman with long black hair that had hints of purple on the ends. She also had slanted cat-like eyes that were deep emerald in color. She looked no older than twenty years old. The other was…

"Raven!" Captain Rogers said in surprise.

"We were not expecting to see you again," Romanoff said.

"Yeah well, Fury said you would be hosting a victory party, after spending nearly thirty minutes convincing me he didn't call in the Witch Hunters. He insisted I attend," Harry replied with a smile.

"Jarvis, you know what to do," Stark said as he walked forward with a large smile on his face. "How did you get passed my security?" Stark asked.

"Magic and technology don't mix well. Magic has a tendency to short out anything electronic. I also used magic to confund the security guards into pointing us in the right direction," Harry explained.

"Confund?" Banner questioned.

"It's a spell that causes confusion," Harry said.

"It comes from the Latin word for 'confuse'," Romanoff added.

"So, are you going to introduce us to your companion?" Tony asked.

"This is Morgan le Fay," Harry said as everyone turned to stare at her. "Morgan, this is Tony Stark, his assistant Pepper Potts, Captain Steve Rogers, Agent Clint Barton, Agent Natasha Romanoff, Doctor Bruce Banner and of course… Thor," Harry said, pointing each teammate as he said their name. "I have no idea who this is." Harry finished, pointing to a tall African American standing next to Tony.

"I'm Colonel James Rhodes of the U.S. Air Force. I work as a liaison between Stark Industries and the Military. I'm also War Machine," Rhodes introduced himself.

"War Machine?" Morgan asked in a worried voice.

"Quick question: is she the real Morgan le Fay from the myths and legends or is this some sort of running gag?" Tony asked as he looked at Morgan.

"She's real, though most of the stories about her are a bit mixed up with another sorceress," Harry responded.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come. I was afraid we would never get to see you again," Captain Rogers said.

Tony brought his glass up to his lips and spoke in a soft voice. "Jarvis?"

" _I have run a complete scan on both Mr. Potter and his companion. There are no records of their existence in any database. S.H.I.E.L.D. files only have glimpses and speculations of Mister Potter's abilities with no clear account on them. My scan on them has been most… inaccurate,"_ Jarvis said into Tony's earpiece.

"Clarify," Tony instructed as Banner grabbed Harry a drink.

" _They seem to have some sort of energy surrounding them. I was unable to get a detailed scan on what this energy is. It appears this 'magic' has never been fully explored or understood by modern technology."_

"What about known relatives?" Tony asked.

" _There are none. Very little is known about them,"_ Jarvis replied.

Tony didn't like unanswered mysteries, especially when they defied the rules of science, and that's exactly what Harry Potter was. Something that seemed to defy the laws of physics. He half wanted to see if this magic could be tested against his suits. He had been left with a lot of puzzles about his capabilities since his battle with Obadiah.

"So," Banner said slowly, "magic is real," He said, looking at Harry.

"Very much real," Harry replied as he picked up a beverage coaster before tossing it to the middle of the table. Everyone watched as the coaster was suddenly turned into a black kitten. Everyone except the magic-users jumped back in their seats as they watched the kitten, which meowed a few times. Its bright green eyes looked around the group. Romanoff moved first, reaching up to pet the kitten. Everyone could hear the kitten purring as she stroked it.

"It feels so real," Romanoff said in amazement. The kitten, who was clearly enjoying the attention it was receiving, purred and arched up against her hands.

Harry waved his hand and the kitten was suddenly a coaster again.

"How do you do that?" Romanoff asked. She looked a bit disappointed at the loss.

"Magic," Harry said simply.

"Not going to clarify?" Banner asked.

"The seidhr ways are not to be questioned or understood by outside parties," Thor said as he drained the beverage in his hand. "They are peaceful people who prefer keeping to themselves. It's best to accept they have a unique way of doing things and can be powerful allies to have in the field of battle."

"Seidhr?" Natasha questioned: a question that Harry shared, although he didn't voice it. It was a weird way to be called magical..

"Seidhr in our tongue means a Midgardian magic-wielder. That is what they were called during my visits in the old time's many hundreds of years ago. Is this a name you still call yourself?" Thor asked as he looked at the two.

"Seidhr is a word I recognize. It is Norse." Morgan said as she sets down her glass. "However, the times have changed. We most call ourselves witches or wizards, and sometimes sorcerers or sorceress."

"I will endeavor to remember that, however, I ask for your forgiveness in advance if I should slip back into the old terms. Learning new words is not always easy," Thor said as he bowed his head respectfully.

"Wait a minute! Did Point Break just admit he knew there were magic users on the planet and he didn't tell us?" Tony interjected.

"It wasn't my secret to tell. Besides, if this world is responsible for bringing the seidhr to the brink of extinction, then Asgard will not take this act kindly," Thor said.

"How much do you know about us?" Harry asked.

Thor looked down, clearly thinking hard. "From what I can remember, Asgard and the Seidhr were ancient allies. We fought together against the Frost Giants when they attempted to seize control of your world. Then after we left Midgard Heimdall would give us occasional reports, until one day there was nothing left to tell us. It was as if your people just vanished into thin air," Thor said.

"The Witch Hunts. I'm willing to bet a lot of witches and wizards had turned away from magic and given it up to save themselves from getting captured," Harry speculated.

"The Salem Witch Trials," Steve said as he set his drink down. "I remember learning about that in school. It was also a big thing, and a big hoax too, if people got a witch's mark. I remember all the pranks people would play on kids making them think a witch was coming to get them."

"Why would witches leave marks on children? That doesn't even make sense." Morgan said.

"You've proven to be a great ally to have, Pot Maker," Thor said.

Everyone save Steve and Morgan tried to contain their laughter. Some snorted, while a few chuckles escaped others.

"What?" Thor asked in confusion. Morgan was equally confused.

"It's Potter. Also, you made it sound like I'm a pothead," Harry said, snickering a bit.

"What's that?" Morgan asked.

"It's a slang term for someone who takes this drug that messes with your brain. It makes you see illusions and slows your reaction time down. A lot of people also use it for medicinal purposes to numb pain. Just call me Harry," Harry said as he took a drink from his glass.

"Understood. If you ever need anything from Asgard, don't hesitate to ask me. We were once allies, so I will honor the alliance between us and fight by your side should the day come when you have need of me." Thor said as he raised his mug. Harry and Morgan raised their glasses in response and the three of them each took a drink

" _Sir, an Agent Drew from S.H.I.E.L.D. is in the elevator,"_ Jarvis announced through the room's P.A. system. Tony pulled his earpiece out and looked at it. It was blinking, indicating it was working. He looked at Natasha and Clint before he spoke.

"We've got enough Agents in the room. Send them back to Fury," Tony ordered.

"Sir, I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten," Jarvis said, almost sounding like he was whining.

"I could have sworn I fixed that after Coulson overwrote my security," Stark complained.

The elevator dinged, causing everyone to turn towards it. When the elevator door slides open, a beautiful woman with long black hair and bright green eyes walked in the room. She was carrying a tactical briefcase as she stepped into the room. She was wearing the traditional black S.H.I.E.L.D. jumpsuit with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on her sides.

"Security breach!" Tony said. "It's on you," he said petulantly, pointing to Pepper.

"Agent Drew," Agent Barton said as he acknowledged his colleague.

"Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff," Agent Drew returned, acknowledging her colleagues.

"Fury sent you to be our handler?" Agent Romanoff remarked in surprise.

"Afraid so. I was called in because of my… experience," she said slowly.

"Introduction, please?" Captain Rogers requested, clearly confused.

"I am Agent Jessica Drew, and my S.H.I.E.L.D. codename is Spider-Woman. Just call me Jessica," Jessica Drew said.

"Do all S.H.I.E.D. agents have codenames?" Harry asked as he took a drink from his glass before sitting down on the couch, Morgan sitting down beside him.

"The good ones do," Jessica Drew said as she set her case down. "Most agents just go by their real names. Some, like me and Agents Barton and Romanoff, have certain skills other agents just don't have."

"Why Spider-Woman? Agent Barton, I understand because he never misses a mark. Agent Romanoff too: she's hidden and dangerous like a Black Widow. So, why did you get the name Spider-Woman?" Harry asked.

She gave him a smile. "Want to see?" Harry nodded his head and she walked she walks towards the minibar.

"Don't tell me she's gonna spin a web out of her butt." Tony joked. Pepper slapped Tony in the arm, causing him to yelp in surprise and pain.

Agent Drew stood by the bar where the ceiling hung lower down. She jumped into the air, turning in a split second to hit the ceiling wither hands and feet. When they had seen her jump, everyone had expected her to fall back to the floor shortly, only she didn't come back down. Instead, to the astonishment of the others watching, she remained on the ceiling. She looked at them and smiled, her hair now handing down as she began to crawl towards them along the ceiling. When she reached the corner where the ceiling got higher, to everyone's amazement she continued around it and began to crawl straight up the wall. She kept going until she reached the higher ceiling and turned, upside-down again, moving until she was directly above the group. Then she stood up, handing off the ceiling by her feet.

Harry was baffled. He'd never seen or heard of anything like this before. Even Stark was at a loss for words. He dropped his glass, spilling liquor and broken glass all over the floor. Banner had his jaw open as he watched the whole thing. Thor looked somewhat confused, yet amazed.

Jessica Drew then drops, flipping in the air before landing gracefully on her feet before the group.

"Still surprises me every time I see you do that," Barton said in amusement, clapping a few times.

"Now you know why I'm called Spider-Woman," Jessica Drew said with a smile.

"What is Fury doing now that the Avengers are together?" Harry asked.

"That's why I'm here." Jessica Drew said, jumping off the ceiling and landing lightly on the floor on her feet. "I'm going to be the liaison between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. I understand you, Mr. Potter, do not want government involvement in Avengers affair. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, I don't trust politicians," Harry said slowly.

"Hold on," Rhodes suddenly said. "I think we should at least discuss this. It can't be one person's call to decide what the Avengers should or shouldn't do."

"I understand you work for the government. You're military right?" Morgan brought up.

"I do. Is that a problem?" Rhodes asked. He stood up tall, looking down at her.

"That depends," Morgan replied coldly, not intimidated.

"You weren't there when that nuke arrived, Rhodes," Romanoff said. "What our governments did was completely out of line. There are many concerns if the governments get involved. I also agree with Harry; the Avengers should be independent. We should have the right to choose our own battles and opponents."

"I understand that. But we can't just go around playing judge and jury and not expect the government to take it lying down," Rhodes said.

"What say you, Harry?" Thor asked, ending the argument as everyone turned to Harry.

Harry set his drink down on the table and sighed. "I don't want any kind of government involvement. My own experience is that the times when the government has gotten involved… have not been my best experiences. They do things only for good public image, and most of the time will not take threats seriously enough to take action. By the time they do, the damage is irreversible. If this is going to work, then the power to choose and make decisions should rest solely with us. We should have the right to live with the consequences of our actions and not stand before another and have to say 'but I was told by someone else to do this'. No. If we do this, we do this as a team, and a team moves as one body. If politics get involved in our affairs, I foresee trouble. They will use us for public image and boost their own support. If things go bad, they won't hesitate to throw us under the bus. It's best we are left alone." Harry said.

"Thank you," Morgan responded.

"What about us who are already working for the government?" Agent Romanoff asked.

"You can keep your jobs. Being an Avengers means you work as an Avenger. If you work for the government, you can continue working for them and be an Avenger on the side. Just don't spy on us. We're supposed to trust each other. If we start stabbing each other in the back, then this team is doomed to fail. We'll just fall apart if we start becoming divided. The Avengers may be, in fact, the greatest thing that has ever happen for any of us. I'd rather not see this team break apart. We are unique, as a team like this has never been assembled before. We can do a lot of good if we stick together and work as one," Harry replied.

"Have you guys decided who is going to be the Avengers team leader?" Agent Drew asked.

"We haven't," Natasha said, only for Thor to suddenly speak up.

"It should be the Seidhr, Harry," he said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. "It was he who led us to victory against Loki and the Chitauri. He has proven himself to be a leader worthy of being followed. Also, Seidhr are renowned for having great wisdom. I can think of no one better to lead us."

"Can't argue with that," Barton said.

Harry was getting a strong sense of déjà vu. This was just like Hogwarts where the students had followed him willingly even elected him leader of Dumbledore's Army without anyone really attempting to compete against him. Even before the Battle of Hogwarts, students had flocked to him for guidance and wisdom. Something he felt he didn't have. Or maybe he did have, but he just had a hard time seeing it within himself. It would explain why Morgan was following him. Why so many followed him.

"You all want me to lead the Avengers?" Harry asked slowly.

"You are the man for the job," Steve replied. "I'm a soldier. I'm also out of time and not familiar with the modern age. At best, I can back you up. Even I have to admit that you are the right choice to lead the Avengers."

"I would follow you," Romanoff said. Barton nodded his head in agreement.

Slowly everyone turned to Stark, who was standing quietly. Realizing they wanted to hear from him, Stark looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Alright, I could follow you," Stark capitulated after a moment with a sigh.

"Don't be surprised if he goes off on you guys," Pepper added knowingly.

"Not much of a team player, are you Stark?" Harry observed.

"I'm used to doing things on my own, so no, not really," Tony replied.

"It's imperative that we work together as a team. If we get into another situation like the one with Loki and the Chitauri again, we can't afford to be fighting amongst ourselves. This means we're going to have to go through a lot of practice and simulations before we're really ready to go out into the field. The road will be tough, and we'll be challenged in ways we won't anticipate. It's why above anything else we need to work together first and get our teamwork in shape before we go out and save the world again," Harry said.

No one said anything as they listened to Harry. Harry's sense of déjà vu was just getting stronger. It was just like before, back during his times attending all those meetings for Dumbledore's Army. How all his fellow students had stopped talking just to listen to him. He was beginning to wonder if he actually was a natural leader like Dumbledore had told him. He could have been Minister of Magic had he stayed.

"He makes a valid point. We do need to train together before we can go out in the field. Some of us, if not most of us… are used to operating alone," Romanoff said.

"Speaking of which, I thought Agent Coulson was going to be our handler. He did help bring us together. What happened to him?" Steve asked.

"From what I understand, he got a promotion. He's assembling a team to handle special missions," Jessica Drew replied. She then looked very serious. "The success of the Avengers is something that many people, including world leaders, never thought would be possible. Your success in the Battle of New York is the sign of a remarkable beginning. Officially, S.H.I.E.L.D. has claimed the Avengers as a Special Team that was put together to counter an alien invasion. However, off the books, you're an independent organization created to fight the battles the Earth cannot. Officially, I'm going to be working as a liaison between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. This means I'll be on missions with the team and working the logistics with all of you. Unofficially, I'm going assist you how I can with both logistics and on the field. My abilities are quite handy in a fight."

Harry sat down and began to think deeply. His own experience with the government hasn't been promising. Fudge had refused to face the danger and let Voldemort operate for a full year before he revealed himself to the public. Harry had no doubt there were a lot of politicians like that, that would allow the bad guys to run free for good their public image. It was only after Voldemort was revealed to the public and the magical community screamed for Fudge to resign for his inability to stop the Death Eaters from rising that Fudge even began to act. When it was revealed that he was friends with Death Eaters, Fudge was left with no choice to resign as the public was in an uproar. He fell into disgrace. From what Harry understood, he had had trouble finding a decent job afterward.

Next came Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour proved to also be ineffective as Minister. Like, Fudge, he had cared more about the public's perception of him that telling the truth, falsely claiming that the Ministry was strong and winning the war. He tended to arrest people regardless of guilt so he could claim he was arresting Death Eaters. He also spent most of his time trying to goad Harry into becoming his puppet. Needless to say, Harry didn't like the way Scrimgeour had done doing things. He also didn't like the fact that he would be used as a puppet. He would do things his way.

Harry slowly realized there was a small part of him that wanted the approval of the people. However, he had learned long ago that he couldn't please everyone. What truly mattered was ensuring people did not grow up as he did. He couldn't win everyone's support, but he would protect them.

Harry sighed, realizing that things weren't going to be easy for the Avengers. However, this could prove to be a great adventure for him: one he would enjoy greatly as much as he did his time with Ron and Hermione.

"So, are you saying the Avengers can choose our own path and S.H.I.E.L.D. will do nothing?" Harry asked slowly.

"As long as you don't do anything that threatens the world, S.H.I.E.L.D. will not get involved." Jessica Drew said firmly.

"What about… the Other Guy?" Banner spoke up.

"The Hulk is a member of the Avengers. As such, S.H.I.E.L.D. has officially laid claim over you. This will keep other parties, Ross in particular… at bay and far away," Jessica Drew said.

"Ross?" Harry repeated.

"General Thaddeus E. 'Thunderbolt' Ross is a U.S. Army General who has been after the Super Soldier Serum his entire life. He's also after the 'Other Guy' in hopes to replicate him and create an army of them. He's already created another one. An Abomination. Our fight… kind of… broke… Harlem." Banner said as he looked away.

Harry could see the problem. The Hulk was a lucky break, as he proved to be a reflection of Banner's own anger and frustration. Harry's guess was against bullies. However, if an army of Hulks were to emerge, then nothing could stop them from destroying the world.

"That sounds like a bad idea. Especially if they run wild and out of control. Nothing would be able to stop them," Harry said.

"Is it really that bad?" Morgan asked.

"Perhaps you should show her so she can understand," Harry said to Banner.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Banner replied slowly.

"Leave that to me. I want to speak to the Hulk. I'm curious to talk to him," Harry said.

"You might not enjoy that," Banner replied drily.

"I think I can handle the Hulk," Harry said firmly.

Banner looked uncomfortable as he looked around the room for support against Harry's idea to bring the Hulk out.

"Question," Steve suddenly said. "How do you plan on stopping the Hulk if he does go on a rampage?"

"The Hulk's key strength is his anger, right? Anger fuels him. If that's the case, then I know a couple of spells and potions that could fix that," Harry explained.

Banner sighs as he reached up and removed his glasses. He backed away before he lets out a groan as if he was in pain. It happened fast. Banner groaned as his body began to enlarge, ripping his clothes in the process and turn green.. Banner leaned his head back and gestured his arms backward as he grew, finally stopping when an eight foot seven monster stood before the group.

"My God," Pepper said in shock, dropping her glass.

Harry got up and walked forward. The Hulk stood there, breathing heavily.

"Maybe you shouldn't get so close," Romanoff worriedly.

Harry wasn't paying any attention to her. His legilimency on the Hulk hadn't given him much, but he could tell that his mind wasn't just anger, but also sorrow, regret, and even loneliness, with a deep-seated need for understanding.

"It's fine," Harry said as he brought his hand up. The Hulk raised his hand in response and Harry smiled. "I think if you stick with the Avengers, you'll get what you want Hulk," Harry said. The Hulk looked at him before placing his giant hand beside Harry's. "I won't let Ross, have you. Nothing he says or does will make me hand you over to him," Harry said calmly.

The Hulk nodded his head.

"I'm going to change you back to Banner. This might feel strange." Harry said as he cast a cheering charm on the Hulk.

The Hulk suddenly burst out laughing, falling to the ground in his laughter as he started to shrink back to human size. Banner soon reappeared on the ground. Harry waved his hand and the pieces Banner's clothes suddenly shot forward and rearranged themselves on him.

"Okay, how… no one before has ever been able to stop the Other Guy before," Banner said as soon as he stopped laughing, slightly stunned as he got up.

"I place a cheering charm on you. If aggression is what makes this guy motivated, then I figured making him laugh would ease his tension and frustration. It seems like I can, to a degree, control the Hulk." Harry replied.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. may call upon you guys for jobs we need you to handle," Agent Drew spoke up. "As Agents Barton and Romanoff are already Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. they will be called upon to work for us when a situation arises. Stark is already a consultant. However, if the rest of you need a job and would be willing to help us out, let me know if you're interested."

"There are things I need to do. Things I have to set up, I'll be unavailable for some time," Harry said.

"Captain?" Agent Drew asked.

"I have to think about it. I'm not sure yet. There's something I have to do first," Steve said.

"Fair enough." Agent Drew replied. She laid some copies of her card on the table. "This is my direct number. I'll mostly be around here if I'm not off somewhere with S.H.I.E.L.D," Jessica said.

"We need to set ground rules," Harry said as he placed his drink on the table. "Rules that we follow and believe in. Rules that can bind us and which we are held accountable for. We cannot just go around blowing stuff up," Harry began.

"First I think we cannot go around endangering civilians when we fight the bad guys," Steve brought up.

"Agreed, which is why we have to fight away from civilians. Crowd control could be trouble if we fight in a crowded area. We only take that course of action as a last resort. If we do fight the bad guys, it should be inside their spider holes and their homes," Harry said.

"Doesn't sound bad," Tony said.

"Speaking of which, where are we going to set up shop? We need our own base of operations." Harry said.

"I was thinking of remodeling Stark Tower. Turn the tower into our base of operations. I'll make sure everyone has their own rooms. You know the Quinjet is not a bad idea to have for ourselves. I've already got a few ideas on how to tweak it to better suit us," Stark said.

"That might not be a bad idea," Barton said. "The Quinjets we have used to be prototypes. We're still looking for ways to improve them."

"Yeah I can take care of that," Stark said confidently.

"A lot of pressure is going to be put on us," Harry said as everyone turned to look at him. "Governments and civilians will expect much from us and will want us in their pockets. We can't do anything that will jeopardize the team, which is why I propose that we meet as a group and discuss before we do anything that affects the team. I think we can all agree on this rule. Any decision that affects the team must be decided by the team."

"That sounds fair," Steve said.

"I can follow that," Romanoff said.

"In order for this to work, we have to be united," Banner said.

"It won't happen right away. We're not a team, not yet. However, in time we will be," Harry said. "We have to believe in and trust one another. If we don't, then our own enemies will be able to tear us apart from the inside. That will give them strength and power over us. I know some of us have secrets or have done things in the past that don't let us sleep so easily at night. However, we have to put that behind us and actually work together, because if we can't trust each other, then the Avengers will be over just as quickly as we came together."

"The Other Guy, I mean… I have broken two New York suburbs!" Banner stated despairingly. "I don't know if I'm going to be welcomed as a hero."

"Doctor Banner, I've seen the footage of Harlem and Manhattan. In Harlem, The Hulk saved civilians from a monster. In New York, you caused more destruction and damage to the enemy than you did the city and even at times protected civilians," Steve pointed out.

"What are you saying? That the Hulk… the Other Guy is a hero?" Banner asked.

"It would appear so. I know, turning into the Hulk can be painful, but there is no denying the fact that you and Hulk are a powerful asset to have. Not to mention if Hulk does go out of control, we have the sorcerer to control the Hulk." Romanoff said.

Banner looks down, clearly thinking hard.

"For a moment, I didn't think it would be possible to stop the Other Guy. If you guys can promise me that you'll contain the Other Guy, then I'm on board." Banner said.

"What's the deal between you and the Hulk?" Harry asked, looking at Banner.

Banner looked a bit uncomfortable as he appeared to be in deep thought as he recalled the incident that transformed him into the Hulk. "It was almost ten years ago. I was a pioneer in the study of gamma radiation. I was also working for the U.S. Military in a study for dealing with radiation poisoning. They wanted a way to cure people from radiation sickness, or so I was told. It would be much later I learned that Ross was really after creating an army of super-soldiers using gamma radiation. One day, and I highly suspect it was Ross's doing, an explosion shook the lab. Gamma radiation was leaking. I was helping with the evacuation when I saw someone was trapped under a table. I went back to help them. As I was trying to contain the gamma radiation to prevent it from destroying the university I was working at, I realized the only way to seal off the room forced me to stay inside, so I did. I was exposed to extremely high levels of gamma radiation before there was another explosion and I felt a pain like I never have before. It was then that I transformed into the Hulk for the first time. He destroyed the lab and fled. I soon learned that if I get too stressed, angry, or frustrated, I turn into… him," Banner explained.

"I think the Hulk is merely misunderstood. I was able to get the feeling he wants to be recognized but his great strength is a problem. The Hulk can be the hero that you want him to be Doctor Banner. You just have to have the will to point him in the direction. I know a couple of spells that will allow you to talk to him; maybe the two of you can come to an agreement. He's a hero, and so are you. You just need to see it for yourself," Harry said in a kind voice.

Harry knew what Banner was going through in a way. Banner was running from the one being he could never escape. Harry was running in the same way from his titles and fame, from being the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Vanquisher; all the titles he had earned during his time as a wizard. Perhaps it was time to stop running. Certain advantages did come with the fame. However, what he wanted was for people to understand him and just to see him as Harry James Potter, not a famous wizard. Perhaps it was time for him to stop running as well and accept who he was.

"You can stop the Other Guy. How exactly?" Banner asked.

Harry looked at Morgan.

"We might be able to help in a way. How effective it will be will be another story," Harry said slowly.

"So magic might be able to help?" Banner asked incredulously.

"There are potions we can make. Calming Draughts that would sooth your anger and frustration. However," Harry began, "they're not easy to make. Not mention you could slowly build a resistance towards the potion if you take it daily. We could give it to you if you want to go out in public or out to eat without risking a transformation," Morgan said.

"So, magic is a temporary solution." Banner concluded.

"Despite what many believe, magic can't solve everything. I know many people have wild speculations on what magic is and what it can do but it has its own rules and laws as your world does," Morgan stated.

"Basically, the world has two real sets laws: the Laws of Physics, and the Laws of Magic. You know as well as I do that when a structure, or anything else, is built, it can only last for so long before coming apart. The same rules apply to magic. Some spells can last for a long time, others, not so long. It has its advantages and shortcomings like most things in this world," Harry said.

"I did say not to underestimate the powers and wisdom of a Seidhr!" Thor stated proudly.

"This is what I would like, what I want to happen," Tony said as he stepped forward. "We need to stick together. To use each other's strengths to correct our flaws. Sure," Tony added as he set his glass down before standing up straight, "we could go off and do our own thing. However, the truth of the matter is we need each other and the world needs the Avengers. So we've got to come back together."

"This is going to require lots of training, getting used to each other's fighting styles," Steve added. "I also agree that the basic principle of the Avengers should be to not jeopardize the team. If we're going to fight as a team, then we need to work together as a unit."

"Hold on, let me ask," Rhodes said, "why don't you want the government involved in our affairs? I honestly don't think of it as a bad thing. They would…"

"Rhodes, I explained this on the helicarrier and if I need to explain it again, I will lose my temper," Harry said, cutting him off. "For over six hundred years, if not longer… could be a thousand years, governments of the world have lead Witch Hunts that have brought my people to the brink of extinction. As far as I know, Morgan and I are the last. We have no rights to protection and no civil rights. They hoped to use magic as a weapon against enemies of their choosing. My people refused. We have no quarrels with other countries and have no desire to get caught up in the middle of a war, one that has nothing to do with us. We have our own culture and ways. One thing you'll learn about us, Rhodes, is we prefer peace over violence. We only resort to violence, as a last resort. Unfortunately, that's what also killed off our people," Harry said darkly. Rhodes seemed to have a lump in his throat. "Because they knew if they fought, it would result in a war and that would mean death on an unimaginable scale. We wanted nothing to do with that. An entire civilization killed off because we didn't want to become soldiers for the rich."

"Now you see why he doesn't want to get involved with the government?" Steve asked. "He wants to fight enemies of his choosing and not of theirs. I also agree with him. If we do fight, it has to be people _we_ think are bad and need to be taken down."

"If we sign with the government, we won't be able to take down the bad buys that we want to because the government could be protecting them, making them untouchable," Harry said, setting down a tablet on the table. Everyone watched as a bunch of faces and names appeared on the screen.

"Hold on, this is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s…" Romanoff began.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted listed. I stole it a couple years back when I broke into the Helicarrier," Harry said. "Half the people on this list are politically untouchable. S.H.I.E.L.D. can't touch them because senators, congressmen, and even military leaders protect them from any kind imprisonment or investigation. These people are scum who don't deserve to walk free. Also, if we involve ourselves in politics, then we're going to endanger the team on a whole other level. Political backlash could destroy this team as blame could be shifted entirely onto us. Politicians will never admit they were wrong and try to find ways to distance themselves from the blame. If we get grounded because someone decided to use us as scapegoats, then the world will be defenseless against many dangers that it is not ready for. I know as soldiers you are servicemen, but you have to understand, you volunteer for to serve a country. The Avengers is not military nor are we military contractors. We're independent individuals who can do remarkable things. All we want is to make the world a better place."

"I think we're all in agreement. No government involvement," Steve said with finality.

"Do we all agree? Raise your hands if you do," Tony said as if they were in class. Almost everyone raised their hands. Only Rhodes didn't. He didn't look happy.

"Rhodes?" Steve asked.

"Look, they're going to want us to follow some kind of chain of command. We cannot do this forever."

"Rhodes, all we're saying is we don't outside parties controlling us. If they need our help for something that's one thing, but we will not listen to their chain of command. I'm not against helping them if they need us to do something and they are willing to pay us. However, I will not obey them as if I'm one of their soldiers," Harry said firmly.

"He's got a point, Rhodey. I know this isn't your usual cup of tea, but try to understand, we're not military. Also, it would be problematic if Point Break had to show up with the Asgardian Army because politicians want to control him," Stark said.

"How soon can you get the tower operational?" Harry asked.

"It could be a couple of months. I'm doing a lot of remodeling. I'm also thinking of removing 'STARK' from the side and putting 'Avengers', or simply an 'A' up instead. Speaking of which, that's my top priority right now. Well, that and getting my Mark VIII ready as my Mark VII is pretty banged up from the battle. Speaking of which, any chance you could fix the windows? You didn't get them when you did that mojo thing on the rest of the city," Tony asked.

Banner looked a bit uncomfortable as Tony mention the windows. Harry waved hand as the glass windows began to rearrange and fix themselves.

"You know, Avengers Tower sounds a lot better than Stark Tower," Barton said. Romanoff chuckled as she agreed with her partner.

"Oi!" Stark said in a loud voice. "I invite you into my home and all you do is insult me? Historically, not awesome."

"That would be one of the perks of living here: being all snarky and insulting," Pepper said with a sly smile.

"Right, party's over. You lot are corrupting my Pepper." Tony declared, eliciting a short round of laughter.

"I cannot stay. I must return to Asgard. I shall inform my father that the Seidhr are not gone as we originally thought. Do not be surprised if Lady Sif and the Warriors Three or other Asgardians come visit you," Thor said as he nodded his head to Harry.

After that, everyone got up as they escorted Loki, after fetching him from the cell where he was being held, to the pad where Thor took him and the Tesseract back to Asgard. One by one, they all shook hands and went their separate ways.

* * *

Author Notes: Thank you all for your patience and time. This is my first story to break over a thousand reviews and I'm loving it. I want to thank all my readers who have stuck with me on this story. Keep those reviews coming, I really enjoying reading the feedback.

Next chapter will have Harry slowly start developing into God-Mode. As well as some history from Morgan le Fay.

Suggestions are welcome. Please Like and Review!

Also note, I'm going to change Harry's superhero name. Any suggestions? I no longer want to use Raven even though I like the name. So after I'm done with my next arc, Harry will be going by a new name. Please leave your suggestions. I will give credit to the person who gives me a good name.

Yes, Harry is still Master of Death. He has the ring, cloak, and wand with him. So should his name be Thanatos?


	16. Avalon

**Avengers: Battleground**

This chapter has been beta'd by Wiznerd the Eagle

 **Chapter 16: Avalon**

Harry suddenly appeared with a soft pop and landed softly on the ground. He slowly felt the grass underneath his shoes and smelled the fresh air that had no hint of pollution of any kind. The grass seemed to stretch from horizon to horizon. The sky was crystal blue and the sun was beating down on him. Ahead of him was a castle, not as big as Hogwarts, but a castle nonetheless, that seem to shine in glory where it stood.

Morgan le Fay popped beside him and looked at him with a smile.

"Welcome to Avalon," Morgan said as she walked forward towards the castle. Harry followed alongside her, saying, "so, this is one place where we can speak freely."

"Yes. The technological world has no influence here. None of those… hidden bugs… as you call them can work here. Those…satellites also cannot see this island, as the island is protected by a powerful barrier. We're completely unplottable. Also, those magical seeds and items you've brought with you will be useful. We can magically regrow them here without anyone raising a fuss," Morgan said as they arrived at the castle and she opened the doors.

"Has Avalon been attacked before?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Morgan replied, "both by Morgana and Merlin."

"Wait, Merlin…"

"The Knights of the Round Table have attacked Avalon many times. Mostly because Avalon was offering sanctuary to witches and wizards who were fleeing the Witch Hunts. Merlin, as the court wizard of Arthur, was obligated to bring in the escaped witches and wizards who sought sanctuary here. Merlin may have been a great wizard, but he was also the biggest traitor we've ever had, as he sold out and was responsible for the death of countless witches and wizards. It's why I left Merlin, as I could not condemn my fellow kin to death for being magical," Morgan explained.

"I find that hard to believe," Harry said in surprise.

"Merlin tried to teach me to be a servant to muggles. To use my magic to serve the court. You've heard how I had a deep hatred for King Arthur's wife, Queen Guinevere," Morgan began as she walked him through the hall. Harry looked around and could see it certainly had a medieval theme to the place.

"Yeah," Harry said slowly.

"She was acting so high and mighty ordering me around like I was a common servant. Clean her feet, fix her meals, warm her bed, fix her hair. I kept voicing my disapproval to Merlin but he told me it was part of my duties. When I was sixteen, I had had enough. I took Merlin's spell book and fled, though not before cursing half the guards, stealing a horse to begin my journey to Avalon. I know Merlin was deeply hurt by my departure. He chased me across the lands to convince me to come back and return what I had stolen. I knew magically I could never challenge Merlin, but I knew his tricks and spells, so I could outfox him. I did so many times, both to evade capture and to save countless witches and wizards from Witch Hunters. Avalon was the only safe haven we had," Morgan told Harry.

"It's different from my world," Harry said. "The International Statute of Secrecy was created in 1689. It forced witches and wizards into hiding. It also led to many arguments. Some who didn't want war thought they should just stay in hiding. Others were angry and didn't like the fact they had to hide the fact that they were magical. They thought our kind should go to war with the muggles to ensure our kind would never be threatened again."

"That's a tough argument," Morgan said as she lit a torch and held it up. "I would have been conflicted. I do agree to a point we should have fought back; forced them into a ceasefire agreement, yet at the same time created hidden communities to live in to ensure we wouldn't be dragged out of our homes to be burned alive."

"I wonder about that too," Harry said with a sigh as he followed Morgan. "What happened here?"

"Merlin happened," Morgan said shortly. "I hid here for nearly three years, studying magic, and learning all I could. Then Mordred and Morgana arrived."

"What's the story behind Mordred?" Harry asked.

"Mordred is King Arthur's illegitimate son that he had with Morgana. Morgana disguised herself as a young teenager and slept with Arthur, despite being his half-sister."

"Wait, what?" Harry exclaimed, shocked.

"Morgana and Arthur had the same father but different mothers. They were nearly the same age. Morgana was also dangerous, and slightly deranged. Unfortunately, Morgana wasn't entitled to any land or power, but she craved power greatly. It was at a festival before Arthur's marriage to Guinevere was finalized. Morgana appeared before Arthur as a young girl eager to please him. Arthur unknowingly made love to his own sister and impregnated her that same night. He didn't hear from her until twenty years later when Mordred came to him and announced that he was his son. I was rather suspicious of her. She was a real dark sorceress and used Arthur for one purpose: to produce an heir to take over his kingdom. As far I'm aware, she nearly succeeded."

"What about Mordred and Guinevere?" Harry asked.

"For a time, Mordred was welcomed into his father's castle. He told Guinevere when he was King he would need a Queen and she would serve him best by swearing him loyalty as soon as Arthur was gone. Unfortunately, war was brewing and Arthur had to leave for Gaul to fight Lucius Tiberius, a Roman Procurator who wanted to recapture Britain. As Mordred was the son of Arthur, he was left in charge of the castle. Instead, Mordred installed himself as King and invited Morgana and his men inside the castle. He then raped Guinevere daily, beating her, assaulting her, humiliating her. She was confined to the castle, unable to stop Mordred on his quest for power. He then forced her to marry him and have her break her vows to Arthur. Arthur, being an expert in war, defeated Lucius Tiberius and returned home to discover what Mordred had done. This lead to another war. Mordred had the numbers, but Arthur had experience and more seasoned men under his command. The battle was intense. It lasted all day, from dawn to dusk. In the battle, I know Mordred was fatally wounded and his army was crushed. Arthur, too, was wounded. The battle ended when Morgana and Merlin fought. Neither was able to gain the upper hand. In the end, Arthur's men proved to be better and quickly picked off Mordred's forces."

"What happened to Morgana?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. She vanished after that battle, never to be seen or heard from again, though I suspect she's still alive. She was close to gaining immortality," Morgan said.

"Wait, she's immortal?" Harry said with some concern.

"Not a true immortal. You should know that to acquire immortality is to also have a risk or a flaw that is your weakness. Voldemort's Horcruxes caused his magic to become unstable. Some forms confine you to a certain area or part of something, forever trapped in an area, but never truly able to die. In some cases, you can be immortal but remain in slumber never able to wake again. There are potions that slow aging down, but the risks of taking them are not worth it. You should know there is no such thing as a true immortal. At least, in that way," Morgan said.

"You're hiding something," Harry said. "You're immortal aren't you," Harry realized, looking at Morgan.

Morgan turned back to meet his gaze.

"Yes. I'm half human and half fairy. As fairy blood runs through my veins, I not only have powerful magic, but I am blessed, or cursed, to forever stay young. Never able to age. How I look now is how I'll look for eternity."

"Can you die?" Harry asked slowly. Morgan smiled sadly at him. "Yes, I can die. It would be difficult to kill me, but yes… I can die. Just not by age," Morgan said.

"Want to tell me why you brought me here?" Harry asked.

"To make you like me," Morgan said cryptically.

"Want to explain?" Harry asked, confused. Morgan smiled.

"In time, I will," Morgan replied as they continued to walk onwards.

"What happened to Queen Guinevere?" Harry asked when it became clear that Morgan would not elaborate.

"She never did produce an heir. Mordred broke her. Destroyed her mind and body. She was never the same even after Mordred was defeated. She sought forgiveness from Arthur, but it was he who begged for her forgiveness for failing to protect her. She eventually grew old and lived her final days in the castle in a deep depression. She lived her days out in loneliness. She would not see the lands united under one ruler as it had under Arthur. I may not have liked her, but she did deserve better," Morgan said sadly.

"You pitied her," Harry observed.

"After what Mordred did to her, I did pity her. I may have disliked her, but she didn't deserve what happened to her. I also know Mordred would have done the same thing to me," Morgan said.

"Did Mordred want you?" Harry asked.

"He wanted my fairy magic to gain immortality. He was very sick in the head; he didn't think right. He was highly deranged and… psychotic. A real sociopath. He chased me for a year in hopes that I would grant him immortality. When he came to Avalon, Arthur followed and a fierce battle took place. I had learned to be a gifted healer and did my best to heal Arthur's wound. However, it was clear he was dying. His final wish was to see his wife. I kept him alive long enough for the two to reconcile. She cried as he died in his bed. Six months later, Merlin came back and attacked the island. Apparently, the Knights of the Round Table didn't like the fact that Avalon's magic couldn't save their king and wanted to kill everyone here. Merlin lead them here. I watch as countless brothers and sisters were killed by the Knights of the Round table. We tried to fight back, but against the power of Merlin, we didn't really stand a chance. I was caught in a corner and, in a desperate move, I activated a forbidden spell: one that locked me inside time with the hopes that one day I could escape and return to the world of the living."

"What was that like?" Harry asked curiously. "Being trapped inside time itself?"

"It's indescribable, forever watching the events of the world unfold, but I wouldn't recommend it to anyone. I tried many times to break out, appearing as a ghost to some who saw me, but I never could manage it. Not until that day when I felt a huge magical power surge. Knowing it may be my only chance, as you know I tapped into that surge to break myself free," Morgan explained.

"You've led a tough life. I can't believe Merlin would actually hunt his fellow witches and wizards. In my world, we hold him in great prestige," Harry said.

"He was a great sorcerer, make no mistake about that. However, his solution to our problems was to submit ourselves to service even when we didn't like the things they would want us to do. Our people don't like being servants. We believe in the rights and freedom of individuals to use their own magic how they please. Merlin wanted us to become servants for the rich and powerful. He didn't seem to respect our cultures or our ways of life. You could say that because of Merlin the Witch Hunts started. I don't like the idea of greedy pigs benefiting off our work. Our people aren't meant to be controlled or contained; we're meant to be free with the ability to choose our own path and ways. That's what magic is supposed to be used for," Morgan said as she walked down the stairs. She opened a door at the bottom and they walked in.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked.

"You've been, for some time, able to cast wandless magic, correct?" Morgan asked

"Yeah," Harry said as he recalled several times that he was able to use magic without a wand.

"From what I've been able to observe, you have no trouble with spell casting. However, it seems your kind was never meant to cast wandlessly. Every time you do use magic wandlessly, you are wasting about three times more magic than you would with a wand. You tire yourself faster than you would with a wand. Just from what I've seen in your memories during the Battle of New York, you depleted yourself of magic faster than you could rejuvenate magic."

"Is there a way to fix that?" Harry asked in a worried tone. Morgan smiled.

"One thing that will help your magic grow is exercise, running in particular. The more you run, the more you're magic will grow. Mediation as well. Your body needs to be both active, yet calm. To recover magic, you need to rest. In some cases, a good night's rest will help you with a speedy recovery, while another way is to just not do anything for a while in order to allow your body to recover." Morgan stopped as she turned to look at him. "You have a remarkably fast rejuvenation where your magic is recovered with a simple good night's rest. Most unusual. I suspect it is because of the Horcrux that laid dormant within you for so long had a side effect on your magic. I also suspect one reason you've been able to throw off the Imperius Curse is because of the Horcrux, one of the vilest and darkest types of magic that ever existed. Its presence unintentionally allowed your body, mind, and magic to become highly resistant to dark magic."

"So, it has nothing to do with me," Harry said, sounding somewhat disappointed yet relieved.

"Don't sell yourself out so easily. There is one aspect about you I haven't told you yet. It's perhaps your greatest strength and most dangerous weakness," Morgan said dramatically.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"You have an indomitable will," Morgan said simply. "Once you set yourself on a path, you cannot be reasoned with or bullied. You will do anything once you put your mind to it. This makes you dangerous, more so than any other person on the planet, whether from this world or your own. This is why spells like the Imperius Curse and other mind-altering spells and substances have no hold over you. You're impossible to persuade or be blackmailed. This makes you dangerous. Many in the world, including the world leaders, will not like that you won't listen to them. Eventually, the day will come when you'll become an enemy of the world. Fortunately, we can take steps to ensure that they can't touch you. Because, unlike you, their wills can be broken once we put their lives on the line. Once they realize their lives are in danger, they will falter and break. They will agree to any demands we give them. Especially if they care about public image as much as Stark does."

"Shouldn't we tell the team then?" Harry asked.

"I'd rather wait and see who supports the United Nations proposal and who is against it. Then we'll know who we can trust and who we can't." Morgan said.

Harry shook his head to clear it. "I wish Dumbledore had told me this."

"Your mentor was a fool," Morgan said coldly. "He should not only have told you the truth long before the loss of your godfather but should have taken steps in preparing you for your confrontation against the Dark Lord. Waiting until the last possible minute to prepare you is not a smart move. If he had known for years or even suspected, then he should have trained you when you were ready. He also seemed to lack a spine. He could have easily petitioned to have Sirius Black given a trial if he was Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. The fact that he didn't means that he wanted Sirius Black to remain on the run so you would have to return to your aunt's and uncle's place, a place he knew you hated. He may have been a great wizard, but he moved you around like a pawn. I would have started preparing you after your third year, given you private lessons to help better train you. I would have also told you the truth after what you went through at the graveyard instead of waiting until when you were grieving for the loss of your godfather," Morgan stated with certainty.

Harry took the time to let this sink in. Yes, he was beginning to see Morgan's point of view. Dumbledore should have taken steps the moment he had set foot in Hogwarts and not waited for tragedy to repeatedly strike his life. As he recalled each event, he realized that he had been following Dumbledore's shadow, never seeing his flaws and only admiring his strengths. Morgan was right, he had been Dumbledore's pawn, and was for a long time. It seems the time has come for him to step out and be his own man.

"Merlin was the same way," Morgan said breaking Harry out of his train of thought. Harry's ears perked up to listen. "While Merlin did have affection, and cared about his students, he would move them like pawns on a chess board to benefit himself. He always said the ends justified the means. He may have taught me much, but he made sure that my knowledge was limited. It didn't help that I had a deep hunger for magic and craved to know as much magic as I wanted to. He didn't want a student to rise up to challenge him. When I realized he was holding back my studies I stole his Book of Shadows and left him, unwilling to be his student any longer. It deeply ruined his plans for me, as he wanted me to marry another King to benefit Arthur's court. I didn't like that. I wasn't some tool to be wed off. He always did like to feel in control of others, despite their wishes."

"Okay, the history lesson is great and all, but what do you got planned for me?" Harry asked.

"Do you trust me?" Morgan asked in return. Harry gives her a long, hard look before answering.

"Strangely enough, I do," he replied.

"I trust you've heard of the muggles' blood transfusions," Morgan said.

"Yeah," Harry said slowly, wondering where Morgan was going with this.

"What I'm about to do is do a magical transfusion. It's a similar process. What I'm going to do is transfer some of my magic inside of you. This type of action is most commonly used for witches or wizards who have been depleted of magic and are in desperate need of it. You know if your magic runs out completely you die?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, remembering what he had learned in his first year.

"In this case, I'm going to transfer my magic… my essence into you. If this works, then you'll be able to cast wandless magic with ease."

"But I'm able to perform more powerful spells now than I did with a wand," Harry said in protest.

"Yes, you can cast powerful spells. The problem is, you're wasting tremendous amounts of magic in doing so. You are literally draining yourself faster than you can recover. Remember, you have to balance out spell casting and rejuvenation. It does you no good if you burn yourself out while you're in trouble. Look at New York. If you didn't have your teammates, especially Thor, to help you, you would have died there, even with the Phoenix Ashes Ritual."

"What do you know about this ritual? All I know is it gives the user great powers and gifts." Harry said.

"I can only guess at what it does. For one, it has boosted your magical core greatly, allowing you to have greater magic and stronger reserves. With the Phoenix Tears, this means you'll have instant regeneration, making it impossible to truly injure you. The Unicorn Horn has increased your magical core at least ten-fold. The Dragon Scale has made your skin nearly unbreakable, at least spell-wise. I'm not sure with muggles weapons. The Salamander's Blood offers you great resistance to elements and other chemicals that enter you. The blood will burn it out and restore you to your natural states. The Thestral tail feather, that I'm not sure about. It's unclear what that will give you. My guess, since Thestrals are an aspect of death, is that you cannot enter the realm of the dead. The ritual's name itself suggests that if your body is destroyed in any way, you will turn to ash and be restored to your original form from when you preformed the ritual," Morgan speculated.

"Are you saying that I can't die?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"There is a good chance you unintentionally became immortal," Morgan replied. Harry was baffled by this.

Morgan finally stopped at a door and opened it. Metal suits could be seen hanging near the wall. They looked almost like the suits of armor at Hogwarts.

"I want you to cast as much magic as you can at the armor until you can't cast anymore. Once you're done, I'll begin the magical transfusion."

Harry nodded his head and began casting spells. He was hitting the armor with everything he had. His mind was on Voldemort and how he should have beaten him. All the lives that the Dark Lord took, all the lives he failed to save… that would end as he would never make that mistake again.

After what felt like a couple of hours, Harry fell to his knees and leaned his head back, gasping for breath. He had poured as much magic as he could into his spells and drained himself, just as Morgan had instructed. His body felt like it was on fire and he could barely move.

"Good, you're drained. You're nearly at zero and your magic is trying to recover. Now we can begin," Morgan said as she walked in front of him.

She then spoke in words that Harry didn't understand and he felt himself lifting in the air. His senses were telling him that something felt wrong. He tried to resist but he couldn't. He had too little magic to defend himself. Morgan's face showed signs of frustration.

Harry remained almost motionless as he was restrained in the air, unable to resist despite his best efforts.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Morgan stopped the spell and fell to the ground as Harry landed on his feet, breathing heavily to try and catch his breath. Harry looked up and saw Morgan lying on the ground, not getting back up. Harry walked over to her and rolled her onto her back. She was pale.

Harry didn't know what to think. He had thought for a brief moment that she was trying to steal his magic or something. He wasn't sure, only that what it felt like what she was doing was wrong. Yet, when Harry placed his hand on her neck to feel her pulse, it was there but it was very faint. For a moment, Harry didn't know what to do.

He knew he wouldn't get any answers by leaving her on the cold floor. He hoped she would have a good answer for what she had done when she woke up. With his mind made up, he bent down and picked her up, taking note on how remarkably light she was. It hardly felt like he was carrying her at all.

Harry walked out of the dungeon and immediately up the flight of stairs. The castle seemed to resemble Hogwarts too much. It was almost as if he knew exactly where he needed to go. Sure enough, when he reached the fourth floor he found a chamber with beds. He set Morgan down onto one.

He felt weak from the magical exhaustion, and he knew he had to rest himself. He climbed into the bed next to Morgan's and quickly succumbed to his drowsiness, falling asleep on a bed that reminded him so much of his four-poster back at Hogwarts.

Harry slowly woke up and yawned as he sat upright. He looked over and saw Morgan was still asleep in her bed. Harry got up and walked over to check on her.

She was no longer as pale as she was when she collapsed from her spell. However, she showed no signs of waking either. Harry placed his hand on her forehead and could tell she didn't have a fever. However, her magic wasn't what it had been. It was drained, but it was much stronger than when he had put her in bed.

Now that he thought about it, he had barely felt any magic inside of her when he was carrying her. Her magic was recovering, but slowly. Harry wasn't sure what she did, but it felt strange. His magic felt different.

Harry decided to set up the greenhouse and see what he could start doing to grow his magical plants. He still remembered Neville giving him the box of countless magical seeds that he would need in case he ever wanted to restart his life and haven't given up as a wizard. Harry smiled; Neville was a real friend. Harry missed him greatly.

He was organizing the greenhouses like they had been at Hogwarts, as it was what he knew and would give him an easier time with the plants than if he redid them a different way. Harry half wished he had Professor Sprout, or at least Neville. He was sure they would be able to keep him straight. He was sure Neville would have taken over the greenhouses to keep them in tip-top shape. Just remembering how much Neville enjoyed himself in Herbology brought a smile to Harry's face.

The time passed by as Harry was deep into his work. He didn't pay attention to the rising sun, nor to the person who snuck up on him.

"How many days has it been?" Morgan asked.

Harry paused as he slowly turned to look at her. After what had happened he wasn't sure what to think of her. She did something to him, and he wasn't sure what it was, but something inside of him had changed. He didn't want to judge her so harshly, yet he wasn't sure what to think of her right now.

"What did you do to me?" Harry asked.

"I told you, I transferred some of my magic and essences into you. For this to work, your magic had to be depleted from your body. As your magic recovers, my magic and essence fuse with yours, making you like me, something so many before you have wanted yet I refused to give. This will make you more powerful than you were. The thing with fairy magic is that it grows with time. The longer you live, the stronger it will become. When we met, I was stronger than you. Now, you'll be far stronger than me," Morgan said.

Harry's eyes open wide.

"Why would you do that? What happens if I fall and become a Dark Lord? There may be no stopping me," Harry exclaimed.

"You won't fall. Don't you remember, I know your entire history. I have every memory you had when we met. I watched in amazement the mistreatment, the anger, the hate, the manipulation, all of what your world threw at you, and you still remained pure as the day you were born. You have, for so long in the face of evil, remained true to yourself. That is why… I know, I can trust you with my power. If you do fall, I'll be there to set you back on your path. I will always be following you. Besides, I know you can't fall. You're too pure for that. In your world, the Death Eaters and Voldemort tempted you before, but you never did bite. You will be a greater sorcerer than Merlin. I know this. It's time you see it as well. It's why your peers followed you when they did. They knew you wouldn't fall, no matter what happened to you. Despite losing everything, you still are yourself. This is why you're dangerous because you cannot fall."

Harry said nothing as he looked at Morgan. Harry finally looked down, taking in all of this information.

"I never wanted to be special," Harry started.

"The fact that you refuse to see yourself as special makes you unique. You're not the type to become arrogant and grow an ego. This is Tony Stark's greatest shortcoming. It will eventually become his downfall. Part of your job as the leader of the Avengers is to keep Stark in check. If he's not, his actions could destroy the Avengers."

"I can't believe they wanted me to be the leader. Stark I can understand not being the leader due to the fact he's very impulsive. I think it should be Cap who should lead us," Harry said softly.

"You are a leader. This was proven in your world when others followed you even to the death because they believed in you. Even in this world, when you speak others will listen. Haven't you noticed that you create a large shadow over others without trying. People will believe in you even when you don't believe in yourself."

Harry sighed, "I never wanted this."

"The fact that you would turn away from power makes you worthy of having it. It makes you the most trustworthy person on the planet. You need to stop running from your gifts. Embrace them and accept them. Then you will know peace and set yourself free," Morgan urged.

Harry gave another sigh, much heavier than his previous one.

"All I wanted was to live a normal life. The fame and fortune isn't what I wanted. It seems like something doesn't want to give me a normal life."

"Perhaps. Perhaps this is Fate's way of saying you are destined for greatness," Morgan said.

Harry sighed as he took this in.

Yes, it was far too coincidental that he was being thrown into the spot light again. It's one of the main reasons he had left his world. Even as soon as right after the battle, the whole magical world had known his name and was worshipping him like he was the second coming of Merlin. Having never been on who liked the stares and attention, he had had a hard time coping. He had sought a new world to start over and get away from all the attention. Harry was sure that if he attempted the portal ritual again he would just find himself in the same situation; it was like he was caught in a loop with no way out.

"I know it's not what you want. You've had a hard time adjusting to the stares that come with the fame. It's not what you wanted, however, it's not all that bad," Morgan said softly. "This fame can be used to your advantage. With fame, you carry a powerful voice. You could choose the path you want to walk. Despite what you may believe of yourself, you're not a follower. You're a leader. You've always been a leader. You will soon see that others cannot help but follow you. Haven't you noticed you have the power to change people? Where you walk, others will follow. You seem very powerful in creating bonds and leaving lasting impressions. Normally, bonds develop over time, but you seem to connect remarkably quickly with others, despite the short timeframe. You seem to resonate to those who are around you and who will follow you on your path."

"Wait, are you saying I'm controlling them?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"That's a difficult question to answer. In truth, you are not controlling them. They still have free will and are able to choose their own paths and make their own decisions. However, you create… it's best to describe it as an echo. You leave echoes and other hear it and they follow it. That's what makes you remarkable… and very dangerous. You will leave impressions on this world for decades to come. The Avengers will follow you without question, without hesitation, into Hell itself, without even realizing it, against their instincts and sometimes against their common sense to think again. This is a rare gift. If your mentor Dumbledore knew this, he would have been more cautious about you. You have a remarkable gift, and it's time for you to stop running and accept who you are… all of you and you'll know what it means to be your own man," Morgan said firmly.

Harry sighed. He knew what Morgan was saying was true. He had been running from his responsibilities and his gifts. All he had ever wanted was to be normal. Did Fate hate him, denying him the right to be normal? Perhaps it was time to stop running. Trouble would always find him. It was time to accept who he was. He just wished his life wasn't so complicated.

"So," Morgan said breaking Harry out of his reverie. "Back to my original question, how long as it been since the ritual?"

Harry gave Morgan a hard look. "What do you mean? Hasn't it been a day?" Harry said slowly.

Morgan gives him a hard look in return. "Magical transfusion takes both parties out for a long period of time. It has not been a day. We've been comatose for quite some time."

Harry looked at her in surprise. This wasn't what he had been expecting. "It felt like only a day," Harry said in surprise. After saying that, Harry pulled out his phone, he turns it on after it appeared to be off and he took note that it was on one percent battery life; ready to die out, and looks at the calendar carefully. "It's been sixteen months," he exclaimed, shocked. He looks at Morgan carefully. "Why so long?"

"Your body was readjusting itself and adapting to my fairy magic. Now you can cast magic much easier, without the real use of a wand. Basically, I've made you even more powerful."

Harry sighed once more as he took this in.

"So I'm now half fairy. This means I'm immortal," Harry said tiredly as he looked down before looking back up at Morgan. "I never wanted this."

"I can trust no one but you with this gift. Now, let's return to the world. I'm sure Fury is wondering where we are. Best we reconnect with S.H.I.E.L.D. and see if they have any jobs for us," Morgan said.

"Let's do that tomorrow. I still need to wrap my brain around what you just told me," Harry said back. After saying that, Harry turned to look at the ocean blue sky as the wind blew across the lands. He knew full well that he would be facing future battles soon.

* * *

Author Note: I hope everyone enjoys. I got over a 125 Reviews in my last chapter and I love it. So you got a bit of back history of Morgan le Fay. I know Marvel and DC paint her as an insane sociopath, with a deep hunger for power and to rule the world. My Morgan le Fay follows Harry because she knows he a leader that doesn't falter or break. I also wanted Harry to have a strong supporting character and Morgan le Fay is the best choice. At least for now.

So onto the Poll. The clear winner is Lone Sorcerer. With over 400 votes against Magical World Return which got just over 125 votes. So Harry will be a lone sorcerer. However, after speaking to some of my faithful readers and several people on here who listen to what I said about my plans for this story. Most of them agreed the Magical World should return, but Harry would have limited interaction with them. How they will return will be a surprise. But I promise you'll not only like it but find it agreeable upon their return.

New Poll. I got so many names suggestions for Harry's replacement of being called Raven. His new name will be published in chapter 22. Three names caught my eye and they will be posted for the new poll.

The choices for the names are:

Magus

Wraith

Grim

Thanks for reading and please like and review. I really am enjoying it.


	17. The Ancient Allies

**Avengers: Battleground**

This chapter has been beta'd by Wiznerd the Eagle

 **Chapter 17: The Ancient Allies**

Harry was sitting down reading the recent news that he had missed during his time on Avalon. It appeared Stark had been busy during the Christmas time. An organization calling itself A.I.M. had launched several attacks on U.S. soil, killing thousands of people.

Harry was going over the reports, reading through them carefully. According to Rhodes' report, A.I.M. had attempted to burn the President alive in an oil tanker. Thanks to Rhodes and Stark, however, disaster had been averted. They not only had stopped A.I.M. but defeated all their Extremis soldiers. The mastermind, Aldrich Killian, had been killed in battle. His puppet, Trevor Slattery, had been arrested and sent to prison for taking part in the terrorist attacks.

While the attacks had stopped, Harry decided to dig deeper into the A.I.M. database, trying to figure out exactly where they got everything. While everything indicating their activity was over checked out, there was one thing that disturbed Harry deeply. All of A.I.M.'s funding had disappeared. Harry tried to find a trace, but whoever had taken the money was covering their tracks really well. It was clear with Harry's skills he wouldn't be able to find out where the money went. Harry hated to ask Stark for favors, but it was really his best option. He also had a feeling the Mandarin wasn't what the world originally believed. Just going over the notes and reports, the Mandarin seemed to jump faces a lot. That meant there was a high possibility the real Mandarin had yet to reveal himself.

That, however, wasn't why Harry was back in London. Due to the fact Harry was sensitive to magical disturbance, Harry could sense something abnormal around London. It was almost as if the laws of magic were bending. Harry knew this only happened during a serious magical event. Harry knew this because Halloween was the night of Samhain when the spirits of the dead were much easier to talk to. Something similar was happening here. People were reporting that they were somehow moving between places much faster.

All Harry could figure out was rifts were forming unpredictably in random locations. It hadn't been a one-time occurrence; they were happening more frequently. He was in London to see if he could stop the rifts from forming before they start ripping the planet in half. Unfortunately, Harry didn't know much about mending such rifts, as neither that nor really anything about magical rifts had been in the Hogwarts curriculum. He knew this was the kind of job for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. Harry may not have been trained, but he would make sure he would mend the rift.

Harry looked up to see Morgan walking uncomfortably in muggle clothing towards him. She would stop ever few seconds to pull at her clothing that seem to stick to her. Harry tried to not laugh at her discomfort. He had never really had proper muggle clothing either. Growing up with the Dursleys he had always been forced to wear Dudley's hand-me-downs that made him walk around with extremely baggy clothing that made him feel like he was wearing an elephant's skin. Morgan finally managed to reach him and she sat down with an annoyed look on her face.

"How do you stand muggle clothing?" she asked as she tried to adjust the pants that felt a little too tight. Having grown up wearing robes, she was more use to the feeling of loose clothing on her body instead of clothing that really seemed to stick her skin.

"Clothing has changed in the past two thousand years. You know one way we survived is by blending in. If you walk around in your green robes, then you're just going to be attracting attention. Remember, to survive, we need to blend in," Harry explained in amusement.

"I know that, yet I sense something is troubling you," Morgan said softly.

Harry sighed as he put down his tablet. "The Avengers are game changers. Since our team was formed, people have been keeping their eyes on us in hopes we do something just as spectacular as saving New York from an alien invasion. Just a few months ago, an organization revealed itself to Stark. They're calling themselves A.I.M. While Stark reports all their Extremis soldiers were eliminated and the mastermind was killed in battle, I get the feeling we only saw the tip of the iceberg from A.I.M. and we're going to be seeing a lot more of them soon enough."

"The Avengers are going to be challenged," Morgan concluded softly.

"Yeah, right now we're game changers. A team like ours has never really been seen before. The closest anyone has gotten to the Avengers was the Howling Commandos back in World War II. We're making a lot of people nervous because we have a base of unlimited power. For what I've been able to gather from tapping into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database, a lot of criminal elements are going underground. However, I get the feeling many of these elements may find help in possible superpowers," Harry said slowly.

This was true; many criminal elements and terrorists had suddenly gone underground, vanishing in a fortnight. Harry knew this because several terrorists had had plans to bomb Paris. They, however, suddenly got cold feet and disappeared into the wind. When S.H.I.E.L.D. ransacked their apartment complex, everything was gone. When S.H.I.E.L.D. did a cross check on other terrorist and criminal elements, they too had disappeared, many vanishing into the wind. It seemed Iron Man's battle with A.I.M. was causing many cells to rethink their strategies. Harry was sure bigger, more powerful cells would absorb these smaller cells and do something big.

However, while many criminal elements were going underground, Harry's mind focused back on the reason why he came to London. The magical disturbances that were happening in London seemed too good to be true.

"Do you have an idea what is causing the magical disturbances?" Harry asked.

"No, but they're getting stronger. I watched as a group of swallows disappeared only to reappear inside an office building. Created a bit of panic for those inside," Morgan replied as she sipped her drink.

"These magical disruptions are getting stronger. Unless we can find the source as to what's causing them, we could see a much larger rift appear. We both know that's a bad thing and it could destroy the world," Harry said softly.

"Sometimes I wonder what the point of saving them is. They normally let their jealousy blind them," Morgan said equally softly.

"I know. My aunt was jealous of my mother and jealousy has a tendency to turn into hate. We cannot please everyone. And ruling…" Harry added as he looked at Morgan pointedly, "has never been on my agenda. I want to find a way to help keep people safe from the dangers they cannot handle themselves. It's why I'm staying with the Avengers."

Morgan looked at him before giving a sigh. "I wish you would reconsider. You would be an amazing ruler. You are fair and just. With you, at the top of the world, you would never falter. You are not like Dumbledore. You are greater. Better. You were born to lead. I wish only you could see it."

Harry looked down and gave his own sigh. "I never wanted this."

"That is not ours to decide. All we can do is decide what to do with the time we have. I just wish you would reconsider ruling. You would be a great leader."

Harry smiled sadly. "Perhaps the best rulers are those who have no wish to rule at all. In a way, I am going to be a ruler. I'm going to lead the Avengers. Who knows: maybe through the Avengers I can become the leader you want me to be."

"Perhaps," Morgan said.

"Did you locate a disturbance?" Harry asked.

"I did, not far from here. There is one that is really manifesting and holding in place. What do you hope to find there?" Morgan asked.

"Hopefully an answer to explain all these disturbances. And a way to stop them before they really do destroy the world," Harry answered.

"If I wasn't one of the fools living in this world, I wouldn't have cared what happens to the muggles," Morgan mutters. Having heard her, Harry said nothing has he got up and followed her towards the warehouse area.

The moment they entered the warehouse area, Harry's clothes started to change into his robes. Morgan's muggle clothing slowly changed as well, turning into her green robes. Harry walked forward towards the warehouse and entered. Morgan followed him.

"Careful, this place has many rifts forming. I'm not sure where they take you but I'm sure it's not on Earth, as I haven't been able to track where stuff goes. Also, there appear to be children here," Morgan warned.

Harry sighed. He knew children had a strong curiosity and tended to ignore dangers. Harry walked forward. He could see several children throwing items that appeared to be junk down the atrium, and several items appeared again from above before dropping down. Harry looked to his left and could see two people, young adults who weren't much older than him, on the rail looking down. The guy threw some keys down the atrium but they didn't reemerge.

"Were those the car keys?" the girl asked.

A kid grabbed a brick and tossed it down the atrium, only for Harry to summon the brick to him and grab it.

"Whoa," the girl said as everyone turns to look at Harry and Morgan.

The kids turned and ran, only for Harry to cast a freezing charm on them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Talk about freaky," the girl said in surprise. The male grabbed a wooden board and swung it at Harry. Harry let it hit him, causing the board to break. He looked at it in surprise.

"That wasn't nice," Harry said as he changed the board into a bouquet of flowers. The man looked at them in shock before dropping them.

"How did you do you that? That wasn't science," the girl asked.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked the kids, ignoring the young adults. He undid his spell on the kids, and they turned to look at him in shock.

"We merely found it," one of the kids explained.

Harry walked forward and dropped the brick down the atrium, watching it disappears. It did not reemerge.

"The rift is getting stronger. This area will not be safe soon," Morgan said as she looked at the rift. She reached down and touched it. Like touching water and creating a ripple, the rift showed a ripple of a wave before dissolving.

"And we still have no idea what's causing it," Harry said as he looked at it.

"None," Morgan said as she placed both hands back on a rail. She looked at Harry carefully. "I've never seen a rift this powerful before. From what I'm able to sense, more rifts are forming in the area. The fact that it's able to maintain itself on its own is also concerning."

"This place could get swallowed up. Everyone out," Harry ordered.

"Is this bad?" the girl asked.

"These rifts are getting bigger and more are forming. Soon, this place could disappear, even send you somewhere you don't want to go," Harry said.

"Hold on! Jane!" The girl shouted.

"Is there someone else here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, my boss. Doctor Jane Foster, she's a…" the girl began but Harry cut her off.

"… an astrophysicist. I remember her. Doctor Eric Selvig and Thor speak highly of her," Harry said.

"You know Thor?" she said in surprise.

"Yeah, I fought alongside him at the Battle of New York," Harry replied.

"You're Raven, the leader of the Avengers!" The male suddenly said in an excited tone of voice.

"And if I am?" Harry asked.

"Whoa!" one of the kids said, looking at Harry with big eyes.

"Focus. We need to get everyone out. These rifts are getting more unstable and dangerous."

"So we can't study them?" the guy asked.

"No," Harry said shortly. "Where is Jane Foster?" he asked.

"Let me try her cell," the girl said as she reached for her cell and speed dialed a number. Harry stood there looking at her patiently until she puts down her phone. "I can't get a hold of her."

"She must have walked into a rift and ended somewhere else. You had better leave too before you end up somewhere else and can't get back," Harry said. Morgan and Harry led the children and the two interns away from the building.

After they had gotten everyone outside, Morgan was trying some spells to close the rifts. She was having trouble, but so far she was making some process. At least, she was making some progress in sealing off the area with some wards.

Darcy Lewis was on the phone calling the London Police to report that Jane Foster was missing. Though Harry did tell her she wasn't likely in the area, she had still called the police because it's what she had to do with her boss missing.

Harry, unlike Morgan, was familiar with muggle police and decided to speak to them as Morgan worked.

Harry didn't have to wait long for the police to arrive, though the children did make themselves scarce beforehand. It didn't matter to Harry. He was sure they would have just gotten a good scolding for playing around a dangerous area. He had already given them one.

It didn't take long for several police cars to arrive. It was clear there wasn't much going on, otherwise so many wouldn't have shown up. Things must be peaceful. Harry walked forward as the police stepped forward. Darcy walked towards the police to report her missing boss.

"Are you here for the missing person?" The officer asked.

"Sort of. I'm here to close off the area," Harry said.

"Sir, I'm afraid that's not up for you to decide…" the officer began only for Harry to cut him off.

"Rifts are forming around the area and they're unstable. If you enter carelessly you could end up somewhere you don't want to be, maybe even in an area where you can't come back," Harry said in a strong voice. He had to show off some authority.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the officer said, "however I have to ask for some form of identification." Harry didn't have to use legilimency to know that the officer thought he was a nutcase. Most likely thought he was on LSD or meth. Harry sighed as he pulled out his Avengers I.D. card and showed it to the officer.

"Here, this should help clear things up," Harry said, handing it over.

"Raven…" the officer said in shock.

"Ready to listen to me now?" Harry asked as the officer look bewildered. The officer nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Harry spent nearly five hours with the police trying to quarantine the area and create magical barriers in the area to prevent people from coming in or out. The officers were a bit confused at first, but they accepted Harry's words and his guidance.

That's why Harry was surprised to see a woman walking up to Darcy Lewis. The two started talking and the woman, whom Harry assumed was Jane Foster, was angry that the police had been called. It was at that moment rain started to come down. Just as Harry was about to make his presence known, he saw something or, rather, someone standing not too far from them.

Thor was standing there.

Apparently, Jane Foster took notice of Thor and started walking towards him. Harry also made his way to Thor. To Harry's surprise, Jane Foster slapped Thor in the face. She muttered something that seemed to be an apology of some kind as Thor accepted it before she slapped him again.

This was amusing, as Harry never seen anyone get the best of Thor, nor slap him twice and get away with it. Harry was more than sure that if someone like Morgan le Fay or the Black Widow had slapped Thor they would have gotten Mjølnir in the face. Thor said something to Jane and she seemed to flush under his words. Something about his excuse must not have been terrible.

"Thor," Harry called, deciding to make his presence known. Morgan walked up to him in confusion.

"Harry," Thor said. The two grasped each other hands and shook.

"You," Jane Foster said looking at Harry. "Who do you think you are?"

"Jane this is…" Thor began.

"I'm Raven, the leader of the Avengers," Harry said. She looked a bit baffled at this.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"What are you doing here Thor?" Harry asked.

"Heimdall could not see Jane. I came to investigate," Thor replies.

"There are dimensional rifts forming all over the place. She may have slipped inside of one," Harry speculated.

"You know something about the stable gravity anomaly?" Jane Foster asked in excitement.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to close them. I don't even know what's causing them," Harry replied.

The rain suddenly stopped as Darcy runs up to them.

"Hey," she said as she ran up to them.

"We're in the middle of something here," Jane said to her intern.

"Um, well, I'm sure we are getting arrested," Darcy said.

"Hold that thought," Jane said before turning around and running to the police. Darcy turned to Thor and seemed to be flirting with him, remarking about his big muscles.

A sudden loud sound erupted like an explosion, as a strange red energy erupted, throwing the police off their feet. The car windows shattered and several cars were flipped from the blast. Jane collapsed from the blast and laid flat on her back. She blinked a few times as if she was trying to process what just happened.

Harry and Thor rushed to her aid, with Thor calling out her name.

"Morgan!" Harry shouted. Morgan apparated next to Jane and placed her hand just above her.

"What was that? It's not magic," Harry said as he knelt beside Jane. Harry grabbed Thor's hand to stop him from touching Jane. "I would not touch her," he said.

"I don't know," Morgan replied. "It's an energy of some kind. Definitely not magical energy, but energy none the less." She looked up at Harry with a concerned look on her face. "I have never seen anything like this in my time."

"Nor have I," Thor said.

"What just happened?" Jane asked as she slowly sat up.

"Don't touch her," Harry repeated as Thor tried to help her up. The police got back to their feet and drew their guns, walking slowly towards them.

"Place your hands on your heads and step back," one of the officers said.

"We cannot stay here. Should we take her to Avalon?" Harry asked Morgan, as completely ignoring the police officer.

"I don't know if I can treat her," Morgan said.

"Step back, that woman is dangerous," the officer ordered.

"So are we," Thor commented.

"I'll handle her," Harry said.

"I'm afraid I have to place you all under arrest for…" the officer began.

"Does Asgard have the technology to help her?" Harry asked, still ignoring the officer.

"We may," Thor said.

"Requesting armed response officers to the scene at…"

"Hold on to me," Thor said.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked as she held on tight.

Harry and Morgan could sense something was coming as they moved next to Thor. They did so just in time as a light erupted all around them and pulled them upwards. Through the six colors of light floating around them, they could see stars and galaxies passing by. It was nothing like apparating, but more like they were flying through space.

It only lasted a few seconds before they landed in a large room, in the middle of which a tall black man wearing gold armor with two horns on his helmet and wielding a great big sword was standing. He moved his sword up a bit before slamming it back down into a small stand as the vortex behind them stopped spinning.

"We have to do that again," Jane said in exhilaration with a large smile on her face. She seemed to take notice of the large man in front of her. "Hi," she said.

"Welcome to Asgard, Jane Foster. Harry Potter and Morgan le Fay, as allies of Asgard I welcome you as well," the man said.

"Thank you, Heimdall, but you know where I must take Jane," Thor said.

"I wish fortune upon your journey," Heimdall replied.

Thor then beckoned Jane, Harry, and Morgan to follow him and they did so. Thor flagged down a chariot and they quickly climbed inside. Harry took note of how the chariot was not only horseless but also seemed to have the ability to fly.

Harry took his time to see what Asgard looked like and could see the planet of Asgard was far larger than the Earth's, and its cities seemed to shine in glory.

They reached the palace and Thor led his party inside towards the palace healing ward.

"Jane, please lay down on the table," Thor asked as he started calling for his healers to appear.

Jane did so, and the healers immediately set to work. Four small and thin pillars came alive as they emitted an orange glow of four lines.

Jane was clearly just as curious as Harry and Morgan were. One of the healers seemed to have brought up a body image of Jane where they could see a strange red… mist… or liquid, whatever it was, Harry wasn't sure, moving around inside Jane's body.

"This is not of Midgard. What is it?" Thor asked one of the healers.

"We do not know, but she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her," the healer replied in a sad tone.

"I have never seen anything like this. It's almost like it's a parasite," Morgan said in a soft tone.

"You mean it could be self-aware?" Harry asked in an equally soft voice.

Morgan bit her lower lip. "It could be."

"That's a quantum field generator, isn't it?" Jane Foster said in an excited tone of voice.

"It's a soul forge," the head healer replied.

"Does a soul forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?" Jane persisted.

The head healer looks at her. "Yes," she said in surprise.

Jane turns to Thor and mouthed 'quantum field generator' to him. Thor gave her a smile, but Harry could see he was worried.

"Are my words mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?" a strong voice said from the doorway. Harry and Morgan, along with Thor, turned to see an elderly man in armor wearing a golden eyepatch on his right eye.

"She is ill," Thor replied in kind.

"She is mortal," he said as he waved his hand, causing the orange image to disappear. "Illness is their defining trait."

"I brought her here because we can help her," Thor said.

"She does not belong here on Asgard any more than a goat belongs at a banquet table."

Jane took offense and snapped at him, basically demanding to know who he thought he was. In turn, he replied that he was Odin, the ruler of Asgard.

"There is something inside of her, Father, something I have not seen before," Thor tried to explain, but Odin cut him off.

"Her world has its healers they're called doctors. Let them deal with it."

"I'm a healer!" Morgan snapped as she felt highly insulted. "It's something I've never seen in my world before."

"Sir, with all due respect, our world cannot treat her," Harry said.

"That may be, Seidhr. That, however, is not my concern nor do I care. Guards, take them back to Midgard," Odin shouted.

Harry tried to resist as two guards grabbed him by the arms. He watched as two more guards grabbed Morgan. Several more were about to reach Jane when Thor spoke again.

"No, I would not …" but his words were too late. The moment they did touch her, the red kinetic blast threw everyone off their feet; several guards and healers hit the back of the wall hard. Harry and Morgan raised a magical shield to block the incoming kinetic blast. It didn't throw them off their feet, but it did destroy their magical shield at once. Thor and Odin also didn't get thrown. Thor manages to bring his arms up to shield himself from the blast as Odin was push back near the wall. "… touch her." Thor finished as he got up to check on Jane again. "Jane, are you alright?" he asked.

Jane only gave a soft moan as she kept her eyes closed.

"That surge was stronger than the last one," Harry observed as Morgan walked forward and placed her hand above Jane, trying to read the power surge within her.

Odin finally seemed to have understood that something was very wrong. He placed his hand over her arm to see the strange red liquid moving around inside of her. "It's impossible," Odin muttered.

"The infection. It's defending her," the head healer said.

"No," Thor said. "It's defending itself."

"It's not a parasite. Whatever it is," Morgan replied. "It's not growing or evolving in any way. However, it seems to be trying to get out," Morgan reported. "It's killing her from within. It has tremendous power, whatever it is."

"Come with me," Odin said. "You too, Seidhr."

Odin took them to a room where a large tree stood.

"There are relics that predate the universe itself. What lies within her appears to be one of them. The nine realms are not eternal. They had a dawn, as they will have a dusk." Odin said as he pulled out a book and opened it before showing it to them. "Before that dawn, the dark forces, the Dark Elves reigned absolute and unchallenged," Odin said.

Thor looked at the book and read the Asgardian or Norse words written upon the page. "'Born of eternal night, the Dark Elves come to steal away the light.' I know these stories. Mother told them to us as children."

"Their leader Malekith made a weapon out of that darkness and it was called the Aether. While other relics often appears as stones, the Aether is fluid and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter. It seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life-force. Malektih sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But, after eternities of bloodshed, my father Bor finally triumphed against the Dark Elves, ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years."

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"He killed them all," Odin stated as if he was proud of that fact.

"Are you certain?" Thor asked, questioning his father. "The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them, and yet here it is."

"The Dark Elves are dead," Odin declared once again.

"Are they?" Harry asked. Odin turned to look at him carefully. "It was said my people were completely destroyed and wipe out from the face of the Earth, and yet here we stand. How do we know for certain that remnants of the Dark Elves did not survive and go into hiding, only to wait for their chance to restart their conquest again?"

"I will not be questioned. Not even by ones who were once my old allies," Odin said in a very king-like tone that said the matter was dropped and he would not discuss it any further.

"Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of me?" Jane Foster asked.

"No," Odin said in a voice that sounded a lot like he didn't care. "It does not."

"Father we have to be able to do something," Thor said.

"Now is not the time for this. I must ready myself for the Odinsleep and you must take your seat as King of Asgard in my absence," Odin said.

"No, I will not," Thor replied.

"I beg your pardon," Odin said in a high voice that clearly said he wanted an answer from his son.

"Now is not the best time for me to take the throne. There is much on my mind and the throne will suit me ill at this time. I do, however, have the right to appoint a steward to serve in my stead," Thor said. Harry, for a strange reason, did not like what Thor had in mind.

"Who?" Odin asked.

Thor turns to Harry. "I proclaim Harry Potter to take the throne of Asgard in my stead as you sleep, father."

"Hold on," Harry said as he realized what Thor was asking of him. "I'm not Asgardian. Shouldn't an Asgardian rule Asgard? Why me?" Harry asked.

"You are a great leader. I also know you'll rule justly. I can trust no other for this task then you, the leader of the Avengers," Thor replied.

"I do not have time to argue about this. Very well, I will accept this and wish to see the true wisdom of a Seidhr that is what makes your people so famous. However, should he fail," Odin said, turning to Thor. "should he prove himself unfit to rule in your stead, you will take the throne and rule the moment he should fail. Is that understood?" Odin asked.

"Oh, I'm sure, Father, when you wake you'll be pleasantly surprised on how well he'll do," Thor said confidently.

"We shall see. For now, I must rest and get the sleep to rejuvenate my strength," Odin said.

Harry turned to look at Morgan, but she had a sly smile on her face. Almost as if she was enjoying what was happening. "I am not going to like this," Harry muttered.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Yeah, I couldn't find a way to put Harry into Iron Man 3 events and I really didn't like Iron Man 3. So I skipped it. I also didn't like how A.I.M. was portrayed in the movies as well. So in this story, a small group of them were defeat but the organization is still intact. The real Mandarin will also appear in the story.

The winner in the poll is Magus with 89 Votes. Second place is Wraith with 77 votes. third place is Grim with 57 votes. So Harry's new name will be Magus.

New poll. Man, I'm really posting polls for this story. Since I've gotten many requests for this to happen, I will let my readers decide. I'm fine with it either way. However should Morgan le Fay just be Harry's support? Or do you guys want this to be like a harem and for Morgan le Fay to be Harry's lover as well, despite Harry and Wanda will be getting together? Poll is in my profile, please vote and let me know what you guys think.

Please like and review!


	18. Reign of the King

**Avengers: Battleground**

This chapter has been beta'd by Wiznerd the Eagle

 **Chapter 18: Reign of the King**

Harry was wearing a modified Asgardian robe with battle plates. He had requested that he wear light armor, as he wasn't used to wearing armor and he was sure it would get in the way should he have to fight. Some of the soldiers and guards, Lady Sif and the Warrior Three especially, had sniggered behind his back and thought he was a coward for not using armor. He had quickly shut them up when he bested Sif in a fight. He didn't even use magic; he just bested her in hand to hand combat.

However, when it came to sword fighting, Harry was more than certain Sif would have bested him, as he had little to no knowledge of how to fight with a sword. The only time he ever had really used a sword was back in the Chamber of Secrets, and after seeing Sif wield a sword, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against her. She would cut him into pieces.

Harry soon learned from Frigga, the Queen of Asgard, that his original magic was called Linguistic Magic, a type which used ancient words to bring forth the desired effect and fuel the power. That's why there were incantations to use magic. However, his magic was evolving to the point he wasn't using Linguistic Magic. It wasn't Asgardian Magic, the High Magic of Asgard, either. Instead, he was slowly transitioning to Spell Casting: the ability to use magic based simply on his desires. Frigga, being a Master of Magic, had warned him to be careful when he uses it, as if he truly desired it he would be able to bend reality. Frigga had warned him not to do so, as the drawbacks could be disastrous. Worst case scenario, he could create another dimension that could eventually destroy the world. It could even kill him if he wasn't too careful.

At first, he had been confused. Then Frigga had explained: while Linguistic Magic was magic that used incantations, words with power, Spell Casting instead relied on Spell Formulas. It was a more advanced form of magic, as Spell Casting formulas weren't easily disrupted, leading to them usually being stronger than Linguistic Magic.

Harry knew she was speaking the truth. Before he had to say an incantation to use magic, but now he was able to use magic just by thinking of it. His ability to apparate was getting easier too. It was clear he was getting used to it. He still remembered the first time he side-along apparated with Dumbledore and how uncomfortable it was. Maybe it was just that he had gotten so used to it that it no longer bothered him. Maybe it was a sign things were improving, or at least he was.

As for his rule, Asgard at first found it strange that a non-Asgardian was ruling them. Some questioned Thor, the Crown Prince, however, Harry had proven to be an effective leader, knowing how to respond to situations and making sure that when he did send people in they had a backup.

Thor these days kept Jane Foster occupied while Morgan learned about the history of the nine realms and learned from Frigga about magic and tricks to fighting. Harry, most of the time was bored out of his mind. He couldn't understand why Loki wanted the throne so badly. While ruling may have been interesting, it wasn't suited for someone like him.

Yet it didn't stop Morgan from smiling at his discomfort. She had always told him he would be a great ruler, now here he was, ruling an entire world in Thor's stead. It should have been Thor sitting on the throne and not him. However, Harry knew Thor wasn't in the right frame of mind to take the throne now. So, Harry was stuck at the moment filling Thor's shoes, and boy did he have big shoes.

"More prisoners," Harry said as he took in the report from the guard. The guard nodded his head and walked off. "Why does Asgard take in prisoners from other worlds? Don't these other worlds have their own governments and prisons?" Harry asked Lady Sif.

"It's been Asgard's responsible for thousands of years since the Calamity War. We house dangerous criminals who threaten the nine realms," Sif replied.

Harry sighed as he nodded his head.

"Double the guards in the prisons. With so many prisoners, I would rather make sure the prisons are secure and not risk a riot or a possible escape," Harry ordered. The guards nodded their heads and prepared to carry out their orders.

Harry got up from the throne and decided to walk around a bit. Since he was bored, he figured he would see what Morgan was up to. It had been a few days since he had last seen her as she was spending most of her time looking up spells and possible potions ingredients to help Jane Foster.

Harry walked outside the palace with a couple of guards following him. He went over to where Queen Frigga, Thor, Jane, and Morgan were looking over the lake talking.

"All-Father," Thor said as he greeted Harry.

"Thor, please stop. I may be ruling in your stead, but I'm just Harry to you. I'm also bored out of my mind. Please tell me there is something interesting going on," Harry said in a kind tone.

"As you say, All-Father," Thor said with a smirk on his face. Morgan herself had a very knowing smile on her face at Harry's discomfort.

Harry knew this wasn't going to go away and decided to ignore it. Instead, he decided to focus on the task at hand. "Any luck on your end extracting the Aether?" Harry asked, looking at Morgan. The smile on her face slowly disappeared.

"Sadly, no. Asgard royal library, believe it or not, has very little information on the Aether. My suspicion is that the previous king, King Bor Burison, removed all information pertaining to the Aether."

"This is rather suspicious. Was it because it was too dangerous, or did someone else desire it?" Harry asked.

"Desire it?" Thor repeated worriedly.

"The Aether is an object of immense power. Given the opponents we'll be fighting, Thor, do you not think others will seek the Aether for their own personal means?" Harry asked.

"Marauders do not understand the power of the Aether," Thor answered certainly.

"It's not marauders that concern me. I'm more than certain that there are other people like Loki out there who are mad for power, having a deep thirst and hunger for it. Some will do anything to acquire it. There is a possibility that someone in your grandfather's era wanted the Aether for their own personal means. Someone like the Dark Elves," Harry replied in kind.

"The Dark Elves are gone," Frigga insisted angrily.

"Are they? Are they really?" Harry asked. "I've read your stories on the Dark Elves. I know you sing songs of the triumph of your victories that explain the battles in great detail. I have heard these songs and read your stories. The Dark Elves suffered a defeat, this is true. However nowhere in your stories does it say Malekith himself was slain. It seems more likely to me that Malekith vanished after the battle and disappeared."

"You think the Dark Elves are still out there?" Thor asked.

"Let me tell you a story. This is a true story about my own origin. Once, there was a wizard who fell into the Dark Arts. He was famous for killing countless witches and wizards and literally remaining undefeated during his reign, until one day he heard the telling of a prophecy that foretold the arrival of a child that could defeat him. To prevent this prophecy from coming true, he set out to kill this child. He killed the boy's father and mother before turning on the boy himself. Instead, something miraculous happened. The spell that should have killed the boy backfired and rebounded upon the Dark Lord, destroying his body. He was still alive. Less than a ghost, less than a spirit, but still he lived. He remained that way for thirteen years. However, because he had nobody, everyone in the magical world believed he was dead. When he returned and regained a body, no one wanted to believe he was back. That continued until he appeared before members of the magical government who saw him with their own eyes. With his official return, the war began and because of the government's refusal to believe he was back, he had been allowed to operate unchecked for a full year. Because of that, they nearly lost the war."

Frigga, Thor, and Jane looked at him carefully.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Thor asked.

"We must remain vigilant. There are no records that Malekith was slain: only that his army was defeated. It's, for this reason, I believe a small group of Dark Elves, perhaps their best warriors, went into hiding after the Asgardian army won the battle. I even suspect that because King Bor could not find Malekith he was eventually lead to believe that Malekith was slain. That's why the stories say the Dark Elves were all defeated. Also, the story that the Aether was destroyed turn out to be a lie. It was clear King Bor did not want anyone searching for it and most likely lied to prevent others from seeking it out. He should have at least told Odin the truth. This would have allowed Asgard to secretly prepare in case the Aether was found again," Harry said.

No one said a word to him.

"You've clearly given this a great deal of thought," Frigga said.

"On my world, there is a saying. 'Prepare for the worse, hope for the best.' It would be wise to expect trouble now that the Aether has been rediscovered. While it's wise to keep it quiet as much as possible, there is also the possibility that there could be others who can… sense the Aether," Harry said slowly.

"We have Heimdall. He sees all nine realms with no trouble," Frigga said, trying to sound sure.

"Does he see everything?" Harry asked. Frigga gave no answer.

"No," Thor spoke up. "Despite having the best eyes in the nine realms, he doesn't see all. The perfect example of this is when I went to Earth to Jane's last position because he could no longer see her. Also, masters at magic can hide from Heimdall's sight."

"Thor, what are you doing?" Frigga asked in shock.

"Doing what father taught me once. When I was a boy, he said 'A Wise King never seeks out war. But he must always be ready for it.' Harry speaks the truth, just as father taught me. It would be wise to be vigilant until we know the danger has passed," Thor explained.

"The Convergence," Morgan said softly.

"The last time the Aether was seen was during the last Convergence. In that time, Malekith attempted to plunge the Nine Realms into darkness. The Aether has reappeared just as the Convergence is upon us. It can't be too much of a coincidence," Harry said.

"Very well, until the Convergence passes, Asgard will be battle ready," Frigga said, nodding her head.

"Sorry, I don't mean to lay troubles down upon Asgard, it's just… I'm worried. My gut tells me the danger has not passed," Harry said.

"How did we become allies in the first place?" Morgan asked.

"You don't know the story?" Thor asked, surprised.

"On Earth, Asgard is a myth, a place of make believe. No one believes it is real," Morgan said.

"I know the story well. Odin told me in great detail about the alliance. It was your year 965, the Frost Giants had arrived on your world seeking to conquer it and plunge your world into a second ice age. Your people repelled the attack and tried to fend them off. However, your ancestors were badly outnumbered. Odin arrived with the Asgardian Army and made an alliance between your people and Asgard."

"What does this alliance entail?" Morgan asked.

"Your people were remarkable healers. Some were gifted fighters, though they fight differently than Asgard. We wanted to use your people's medical abilities to heal our wounded and your magical ones to ward off attacks. In return, should your people have need of us or should anyone threaten your world again, Asgard would answer the call and give you support," Frigga explained.

"That's good to know," Harry said.

"As the Crown Prince of Asgard, it is my sworn duty to honor the treaty between us," Thor said with a smile.

"Something tells me you're enjoying this more than I am," Harry replied. Thor only continued to smile.

"You have proven to be a capable King: one worthy of sitting on the throne of Asgard. I must admit, I thought Thor was merely doing this to punish my husband. It wouldn't have been the first time Thor acted out to upset Odin. However, you've proven to be a wise leader," Frigga said.

"I'm just waiting for Odin to wake again. How long does he normally sleep for?" Harry asked.

"He should wake soon. It tends to vary between each rest," Thor answered.

"I have no idea why Loki is so interested in the throne. It's so boring," Harry complained.

"You are a man of action. I can understand that, as I am as well, but you've proven to be a wise ruler. Perhaps better than my father," Thor said.

"I wouldn't go that far," Frigga spoke up.

"Can you honestly say that Father would have done a better job if his position was reversed?" Thor asked.

"Perhaps," Frigga said.

"We'll never know. Odin is the rightful King of Asgard. The day will come, Thor, when you must take the throne and rule Asgard as your father and his father before he did," Harry said.

"I know right now I am not yet ready to sit on the throne. There is still much I have to learn about ruling. It is why I will follow your lead, Raven," Thor said.

"I really need a name other than Raven. Raven sounds too cute for me. It's also a name I don't want to carry around," Harry said.

"Something is bothering you," Morgan observed.

"There is. It's Loki," Harry said.

"Has he done something?" Thor asked.

"It's not that he's done something. It's just… he attacked Earth for a very strange reason. He wants a throne. He claims he arrived as a benevolent God for the mortals, yet it doesn't fit his character," Harry said slowly.

"You think something else is at play?" Morgan asked.

"I believe so. Loki attacking Earth to rule it? In return for the Chitauri army, he would give them the Tesseract? It doesn't make sense. I think something else is at play here. Something we're not seeing or don't know about. I also know that Loki would not have given the Tesseract to the Chitauri unless there was a factor forcing him to do so. We don't know anything about this factor," Harry said.

"You are certain of this?" Thor asked.

"If I was to describe this, it would be using my school where I learned magic. It had four houses that represented certain traits: Gryffindor for the brave and chivalrous, Hufflepuff for the loyal and hard working, Ravenclaw for the intelligent and creative, and Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious. Loki is, without a doubt, a Slytherin. He is both cunning and ambitious. He's also cautious, not taking chances unless he is certain he can succeed. Why would he risk so much for such a little prize? Earth does not have much to offer to an advanced species like the Aesir. The whole battle… doesn't feel right. Something else is at play here."

"I've taught Loki how to fight since he was a small boy. I did teach him to wait and be patient for the killing blow and not charge in. Should I speak to him?" Frigga asked.

"Do you think you can make Loki tell us who gave him the scepter?" Harry asked in return.

"The scepter? What does that have to do with anything?" Thor asked.

"Everything. From the looks of it, that scepter held a significant position. It's something of great importance. This means whoever gave it to him was the one pulling Loki's strings," Harry said.

"Right now we're just making assumptions. Unless we can tell for certain and Loki tells us who t was, we're just speaking words." Morgan said.

"Frigga, if you can, speak with Loki. Have him tell us who it was that gave him command over the Chitauri if he is willing to speak. In the meantime, we'll try to use potions to help you, Jane." Harry said.

"The potions in Asgard are not as great as they would be on Earth. If we were on Earth we may have a better chance of helping her. Asgard's limited capabilities in their potions make things difficult. It also doesn't help that Asgard has no information or knowledge on how to remove the Aether safely from Jane without it killing her," Morgan said.

"I'm sure an opportunity will present itself in due time. We just have to be patient," Harry said.

"You know, you should really start thinking like me. You would have done well in Slytherin," Morgan said.

"I've heard that before. Perhaps I'm more like a Slytherin then I thought," Harry said with a heavy sigh.

A guardsman walked up to them and stopped short.

"Odin has awakened," he said before turning around to leave.

Harry gave another sigh. "Good, it means my watch has ended."

Harry walked back to the Throne Room where Odin was sitting on the throne.

"I see no trouble has occurred while I slept. I trust all has been well," Odin said as he sat down holding Gungnir, the magical spear that represented the King of Asgard and a symbol of power.

"Harry Potter proved to be a great ruler in your stead, All-Father," Thor said.

"Did he now?" Odin said. It wasn't a question, but merely a statement that indicated he was curious about his affairs.

"He did. There was still marauders pillaging, but he responded well. He made sure that Asgard responded quickly to the battles. He has also proven to be wise in his rule," Thor explained.

"In that case, you have earned my gratitude and my respect, Harry Potter. My son chose his leader well. You are more than welcome to stay in the palace until you are ready to depart for your own world. For now, please do enjoy an Asgardian feast. It has been some time since we enjoyed a good feast," Odin said.

"Thank you, All-Father," Harry said as he bowed his head respectfully.

The feast that night was enjoyable. Volstagg was devouring all the meat within his reach. Fandral was with some ladies and he was enjoying himself greatly. Lady Sif had a smile on her face as she feasted as well. Thor was sitting with Jane as they feasted on boar meat and Asgardian wine, which was stronger than Earth's wine.

"Here," Harry said as he removed his flask and poured butterbeer into Jane's goblet. "Butterbeer. It's a drink from the magical world that you will find delicious," Harry said as he also poured some for Mogan and Thor.

"Can I have some of that?" Sif asked.

"Sure," Harry said pouring her some.

They drank and the reaction was just as he expected.

"This is delicious," Jane exclaimed.

"Despite its name, it contains no alcohol, so you can't get intoxicated. It's a drink that's really popular in my world," Harry said as he poured himself some and drank from his goblet.

They laughed and cheered and slowly Harry's endless supply of butterbeer was being passed around and shared.

Odin walked into the room and everyone fell silent. All eyes turn to Odin.

"I see you're all enjoying yourselves," Odin said. No one said a word as they waited for Odin to continue. "Harry Potter, my son has made a pact with you. As King of Asgard, I will honor it. It is for this reason, I present to you Lady Sif to guard and protect you. She will serve you well," Odin said.

Having said that, Odin walked off.

"Is this a punishment or a reward?" Harry asked Sif.

Sif didn't comment on Harry's remark. She just looked at Odin's retreating back carefully before returning to her meal.

"So, what is your father up to?" Harry asked Thor.

"He most likely offered Sif because she's the most level-headed warrior in Asgard. He will honor the treaty," Thor said.

Harry was sure Odin was sending Sif to keep an eye on him. It seemed there was at least a small part of Odin that didn't trust Harry, or maybe he was worried about Harry's growth as his powers were greater than the wizards of the past. Odin wasn't sure yet if Harry was a friend or foe to the realm of Asgard. Harry sighed, knowing that he had no interest in opposing Asgard or ruling it for that matter. Odin, it seemed, just needed to see that for himself.

Harry and Morgan excused themselves and headed to their rooms the moment the feast was over. They would be leaving soon, as the Convergence would come in two days and pass as the alignment shift. Harry prayed there would be no trouble until his return to Earth. Somehow, he knew he was wishing for fool's gold.

Harry said nothing more as he put away his armor and clothes before climbing into bed. Morgan had insisted that they share a room together. She walked in and put on a nightgown before climbing into the king size bed and falling asleep as Asgard's moon shone above them. Harry got comfortable, enjoying the remarkable feeling of the bed. While there was a lot on his mind, the bed allowed him to fall fast asleep without no trouble.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. I've really been posting up chapters for many of my stories. Current Poll Results are 240 for Lover, against 71 against. I'll keep the poll open for another couple of weeks to make sure where it goes. Magical Origins should have an update soon, so if you haven't checked that out yet, please do.

As always please review and like! I'm almost done with the Convergence Arc. Many of you are asking for the Ancient One to find and speak to Harry so I'll be doing that soon.

Enjoy! Next Chapter will be up next week!


	19. Return of the Dark Elves

**Avengers: Battleground**

This chapter has been beta'd by Wiznerd the Eagle

 **Chapter 19: Return of the Dark Elves**

Harry woke the next morning to see Morgan freshening up, splashing water on her face. Harry got up and got dressed. As he was no longer King of Asgard, even if he had just been a temporary one, he had lots of free time.

"Are you going to be in the library today?" Harry asked Morgan as she straightened her robe.

"I'll be making some potions before spending time with Thor and Jane. Hopefully, my potions will work against the Aether," Morgan replied.

"I'll be spending time with Heimdall in the observatory. If you have need of me, send word there," Harry said as he turned to leave. Morgan nodded her head. Harry was worried, as was Morgan. After today, they had until tomorrow for the Convergence to pass. Harry prayed nothing would happen until the Convergence passed.

Harry walked on the Bifrost bridge carefully, unsure of how stable it was. It took some time before he reached the observatory where Heimdall was standing guard, looking at the stars.

"You have come as I expected," Heimdall stated without turning around to look at Harry.

"Thor told me about your eyes. So, what you see is…"

"Truly beautiful. You are curious about the Convergence and wish to learn about it. This is something I suspected that your companion, Morgan le Fay, wishes to learn. She does have a deep thirst for knowledge. My Queen Frigga has taught her much on how to fight like her," Heimdall said. Harry's mouth curved in a smile.

"She's not much of a fighter. I have bested her during the few times we've dueled," Harry said.

"Perhaps it's not her abilities that make her unfit for battle, but rather your skills and experience that triumph over hers," Heimdall said with a smile of his own.

"Perhaps," Harry said.

"You have ruled fairly and justly, making sure the Nine Realms are at peace and the Asgardian people are taken care of," Heimdall said.

"The purpose of a ruler is no different from a shepherd. A shepherd's duty is to look after his flock and make sure they're well taken care of, as well as protect them from danger. To many, it may seem different, but to me, it isn't, really," Harry said.

Heimdall raised his sword before slamming it back down in the middle of the room. The room started to move and shift around, allowing Harry to see the dark sky with stars before him.

"Perhaps not. I have heard stories about the wisdom of the seidhr and I see it's true. I did not expect one as young as you to be so wise," Heimdall remarked.

"Age is a perspective. As is youth. Experience helps shape wisdom," Harry said.

"Again, you speak with great wisdom. What you say is true. It took my king nearly two thousand years before he became wise. Perhaps that's Asgardians' shortcoming: that we gain wisdom slowly. My King said that your people were wise and peaceful, yet powerful warriors. Not as powerful as Asgardian warriors, but you were still strong and capable," Heimdall said as he walked and stood before Harry.

Harry felt small compared to Heimdall, who was easily six foot ten. It almost felt as though he was a giant. Harry felt so small, as he was only five foot ten, the same height as Stark and Banner, though he may have enjoyed standing in front of the Hulk instead of Heimdall.

"Odin seems wary of me," Harry said softly.

"You noticed that. My King will honor the treaty between our people, yet he has to make sure you don't threaten Asgard in any way," Heimdall said.

"Is that why he put Lady Sif on me?" Harry asked.

"Lady Sif is level headed and calm. She will be a powerful ally to have. She will also be able to assist you when Thor is unable to."

"I take it that the Crown Prince has a lot to do," Harry said in a small voice.

"Thor has many duties that require his attention. It's not just the battlefield that requires his attention. Right now, his heart is troubled, yet he will soon take the throne and rule."

"Thor doesn't feel ready," Harry replied.

"Yes, perhaps he is right and he is not ready to sit on the Throne. Before he was very eager to do so. Before he was sent to Midgard in exile, he would court war and crave it. Midgard, it seems, taught him humility. It also showed him his errors and foolishness. For that, you have my gratitude, and Jane Foster has my thanks," Heimdall said as he turned around to walk towards the edge of the platform to look out over the stars.

"Perhaps we can learn much from both worlds. Thor is a great ally to have, though I get the feeling I've only seen a small taste of his powers," Harry said as he walked up to Heimdall to stare at the starry sky.

Heimdall gave a small chuckle. "Yes, you have. Thor is easily the second most powerful person in all of Asgard. Only my King, the All-Father Odin, is more powerful than Thor. Thor has the power to destroy an entire realm with ease. There is virtually nothing capable of stopping Thor. After his return from exile on Midgard, Thor has… been restraining himself from unleashing his full power. During the Battle of New York, Thor could have easily taken out the entire Chitauri force on his own. However, he would have done great damage to your city and its people in the process."

"That explains why the Hulk had an easy time against Thor. If Thor went all out against the Hulk, I'm sure that would be a match to see."

"Indeed. Your Hulk is the strongest creature I've ever seen in the Nine Realms. Not even the Rock Trolls are as strong as your Hulk, though I suspect they will give him a fight. Ulik did give Thor a fight the last time they fought. Their battle echoed all across Asgard. Perhaps, in time, you will be just as strong as Thor," Heimdall said.

"That's a scary thought. So, Odin is worried that I could be more powerful than Thor?" Harry asked.

"As a King, he places his people first. It is true we are allies. However, your abilities are too similar to an Asgardian Sorcerer. The way Thor speaks of you and the way you've acted tells me that you will do nothing to threaten Asgard. The All-Father, however, has yet to understand this. Because of this, he is rather suspicious and concerned over your growth," Heimdall stated.

"Will Odin order Sif to kill me?" Harry asked.

"Only if you plan to do something that threatens Asgard," Heimdall replied.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I think you will aid Asgard when we need you to. When that happens, Odin will respect you even more. Right now, he's listening to the guards and advisors on how well you did. He is surprised you did as well as you did." Heimdall said.

"You spoke of Ulik. Who is he?" Harry asked.

"A Rock Troll who is the oldest and strongest. He has ruled the Rock Trolls for over a thousand years. Like Asgardians, Rock Trolls become stronger the older they get. They've been one of the most formidable enemies we've fought. More dangerous than the Frost Giants. Their goals are unclear. While they seek conquest, in truth I suspect they just like destroying things. He will be a dangerous opponent to face for you and your Avengers," Heimdall said.

"Has he set his eyes on Earth?" Harry asked.

"He has invaded your realm before. Thor beat him back a thousand years ago. He still roams free, but he hasn't done anything to upset the peace." Heimdall said.

"Yet there is the possibility that I will have to fight him," Harry said.

"Indeed," Heimdall said.

"We're getting off topic. What is the Convergence?" Harry asked.

"The alignment of the worlds. The Convergence is the only time when all nine realms line up perfectly with one another. The worlds form a single line with one another. As you know, the nine realms travel within Yggdrasil, the World Tree and the center of the universe. They orbit in perfect formation of one another the same way what you call the planet Earth orbits your sun. Once every five thousand years the worlds align perfectly with one another. During this time, the borders between the worlds become almost blurred, allowing dimensional rifts to be formed, and allowing travel between the worlds to go much quicker. Jane Foster found one of these points and went through it. She was fortunate enough that the rift remained open as it did for her to return. For, if it hadn't, she could have been lost forever, for once the worlds pass out of alignment the connection is lost," Heimdall explained.

"I see. In my studies, and I suspect that this is true for each of the worlds, I believe that the ley lines are interacting with one another," Harry said.

"I beg your pardon?" Heimdall said in confusion.

"My world studies the ley lines. Or, at least, the magical community does. You see, they are access points: nexus, where the environment is richest and magic is at its strongest," Harry explained. He cast an illusion of earth. "There are two powerful points on our planet. Muggles call these the North and South Pole, one at the top, the other on the bottom. Now, they connect using magical energy stretching across from top to bottom, feeding itself endless energy," Harry said as lines appeared on the illusion earth going from top to bottom. "Now, some of these nexus points are so strong, they are able to connect with another from east to west. Forming another line across the planet." Harry said as lines appeared across the map. "Sometimes, some nexus points are stronger than others and they have a powerful pull on other ley lines to them." This time, several circles appeared around the globe. "Nexus Points with multiple ley lines running through them make them powerful and strong with magic in the air. My school, Hogwarts, was known to have seven ley lines running under it, making the area very powerful and sensitive to magic."

"This is something new. And unexpected," Heimdall said as the illusion disappeared. "You're saying every world has these ley lines?" Heimdall asked.

"They should. Ley lines give life to the planet. Many people settle over ley lines without ever realizing it. Few can sense the ley lines and even fewer can see them," Harry said.

"Like the Convergence," Heimdall said. "There are few beings in the universe can sense the Convergence, and even fewer can see it. I am one of the few who can see it. It seems I have learned something new. Does Asgard have ley lines?" Heimdall asked.

"It does. The palace sits on nine ley lines," Harry said. "I think for a long time Asgard has been learning to tap into the ley lines without realizing it. If you truly learn to tap into them, then Asgard could become stronger," Harry said.

"How much energy do the ley lines produce?" Heimdall asked.

"It's infinite. The truth is it has never been fully explored. All I know is the more ley lines there are, the more powerful the magic will be in the area. I think you've been tapping into it without awareness. Are they many sorcerers in Asgard?" Harry asked.

"There are few. Magic is one of the few arts that's never truly been studied. The most gifted in the magical arts would be Amora," Heimdall said.

"I sense trouble in your words," Harry said.

"She has been trouble," Heimdall said slowly. "She has known Thor since they were young, and has developed an unhealthy obsession with him."

"Should we be worried? Thor has eyes only for Jane if Amora feels threatened…"

"Amora is no longer welcome in the palace, yet she still causes trouble when she can. Though you are right: perhaps caution would be wise in this situation," Heimdall said.

"Where is Amora?" Harry asked.

"Unknown. She is one of the few capable of hiding their presence from me. She is not on Asgard. I'm sure of this as I have guards looking for her. Where she wanders, I do not know, but you must be cautious. She is very powerful and dangerous with magic," Heimdall warned.

"I'll take your warning to heart," Harry said.

An alarm suddenly echoed from the palace, causing the two men to look at back at the palace in the distance.

"The prisons," Heimdall said.

"This is where I part ways," Harry said as he cast a levitation charm on himself and took off like a shot towards the palace. This was the first time he had actually flown without a broom and he learned he loved it. Harry sped through the air as he flew towards the palace.

Harry landed in the prison and saw Thor and the Warriors Three along with the prison guards fighting the inmates.

A marauder hit Harry in the face, causing him to turn his head before looking back him. Harry backhanded him, causing him to stumble before Harry raised his left hand and unleashed lightning from his fingertips at the marauder. The marauder contorted under the lightning before falling on the ground twitching a bit.

' _Did I overdo it?'_ Harry wondered.

Harry turned his attention to the other prisoners before unleashing another volley of lightning from his fingertips upon another inmate.

"Harry," Thor said as he smacked a marauder with Mjølnir, literally killing him instantly.

Harry senses were on high alert. Suddenly, Morgan connected with him using her Catoptromancy ability to show him what was going on outside. He could see strange black ships with a red glow in the middle flying about Asgard.

"Thor, this battle is merely a diversion," Harry said. "The real enemy is attacking the throne room. We must go. Leave this battle to the guards."

"Warriors, with me," Thor said as Harry flew off towards the palace throne room. Fandral and Volstagg followed Thor as he moved to the throne room. Harry arrived to see strange creatures with long ears and white masks attacking the Einherjar with black weapons that produced red bolts of energy that appeared to go through the Asgardian armor and cause many Einherjar to drop to the ground.

Harry unleashed his lightning at the creatures, tearing through them, penetrating their bodies with ease. Many of the creatures jerked from the lightning, but there was nothing they could do. When Harry ended his attack they dropped onto the ground, unable to move. Many of them had holes in their bodies that had smoke coming out of them.

Harry turned to see Morgan doing her best to heal the wounded Einherjar. She was working overtime as she was the only healer in the throne room. It was clear she could not give them the full treatment they needed, but she was keeping them alive.

Harry entered the battle as reinforcements arrived. The freshly arrived Einherjar quickly overwhelmed the creatures as they fired blindly, hoping to take down as many Einherjar as possible. Harry cast shield charms to protect the Einherjar from the energy blasts.

The moment the fray entered close quarters combat, it was over. The creatures had some skills in hand to hand combat, but it was clear the Einherjar, who trained themselves combat situations just like this, had the upper hand.

A sudden movement in the corner of his eye caught Harry's attention, and he turned to see several of the creatures appearing from the other end of the hallway. Harry was about to attack them when a sudden yellow beam hit them and cut through them with relative ease, making them drop to the ground.

Harry turned to the source and sees Odin holding Gungnir with fresh Einherjar troops at his back.

Harry cast a _reparo_ on the room, allowing the pillars and the throne to reassemble itself.

"Morgan, with me," Harry said as he took off after Thor, who was heading upstairs towards the Queen's chambers. Morgan got up and ran after him.

Harry arrived in the chamber in time to see Thor give out a cry as he unleashed a barrage of lightning from Mjølnir upon a strange creature, causing the creature to drop. The bigger, uglier one picked up the smaller one, who wasn't wearing a mask and appeared to have scorch burns on his face and ran off the balcony, jumping off. Thor took off after them and a ship rose up and fled. Thor responded by flinging Mjølnir at the ship, but the ship slowly lost visibility before it completely disappeared.

"They have stealth tech," Harry said. He looks back at Frigga, who was on the ground with a mortal wound in her back.

Morgan turned her over and placed her hands over the wound, quickly beginning to channel the healing spell into the wound to heal her.

"My mother," Thor said.

"Let Morgan handle it. She is a healer," Harry said as he grabs Thor's forearm to prevent him from interrupting Morgan's healing.

"How is she?" Thor asked with a heavy voice.

"The wound is fatal. I'm doing all I can, but I cannot say," Morgan said.

"Let her work," Harry said.

At that moment, the door opened and Jane Foster walked in. She looked distorted for a second before she looked at Frigga and her face fell. She put her hand over her mouth as her eyes began to tear up.

"Thor, the battle may not be over. Go to the Einherjar and get the battle reports. See to it that the wounded get the help they need," Harry said.

Thor nodded his head.

"Look after her," Thor ordered as he took off. Harry turned to Jane, who slide down the wall and onto the ground. Harry walked to her and offered her a hand.

"Hey, this was not your fault," Harry said as he pulled her up to her feet.

"She died because of me," Jane Foster said in shock.

"She did this to protect you. To save you. Do not feel guilty. We're going to protect you," Harry reassured her.

At that moment, the door opened and Harry turned with his hands raised, ready to attack, only to see Odin with several Einherjar walking in. Harry lowered his hands as Odin looked around and his face fell as his only eye saw the state his beloved wife was in. He looked at Harry and Jane before his face hardened.

"Take her to her chambers," Odin ordered.

The two Einherjar walked forward and ushered Jane to move. She seemed to resist at first until Harry placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Go with them," Harry said quietly.

Jane said nothing as she walked forward with the two guards and disappeared down the corridor.

"Is she well enough to be taken to Sanctum?" Harry asked Morgan.

"I have healed the wound to the best of my abilities, but I need to gather my salve to heal the wound," Morgan said. Harry conjured a stretcher and Morgan carefully levitated Frigga onto it.

"Thank you, but my healers will take it from here," Odin said as two guards walked forward to carry Frigga out the room.

"My salve can heal the wound," Morgan protested.

"You are done. You have done… enough," Odin said as if he was testing them as if baiting them to challenge him. "You will return to your rooms and await your return to Midgard," Odin said as he turned around and left them.

Two of the Einherjar walked forward and grabbed their arms. Morgan and Harry both shrugged them off before walking out.

They entered their chamber as the door slammed shut behind them.

"We help defend his world and he throws us in a prison as a reward," Morgan said.

"It was the Dark Elves that attacked Asgard, wasn't it," Harry said. It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

"It would appear so, "Morgan began. "You were correct when you said the Dark Elves were not dead. We killed many of their warriors. However, they were distractions in order to buy time for Malekith to attempt to reclaim the Aether. Frigga was remarkably quick to recognize what the enemy was after and she did take your warnings seriously enough to protect Jane." Morgan said.

Harry sat down before he looked at his door.

"There appear to be several squads guarding our room," Harry remarked.

"We cannot stay. We have to get out of here," Morgan said.

"Can you get a message to Thor?" Harry asked.

"I can. Frigga taught me the illusion spell. Why?" Morgan asked.

"Thor knows Asgard's defenses far better than either of us will ever know. He's been here for over a thousand years, far longer than either of us have been here. If we are going to escape, we'll need Thor's help," Harry said.

"Will he help us?"

"Odin likes to see himself as all powerful. His distrust towards us has been because he feels we're a threat to the throne. Thor knows we're allies and he respects his friends. Odin tends to do things alone. Thor knows he cannot do everything alone and knows when to help his friends."

"Give me a second. I'll send an illusion guard to check the throne room for Thor," Morgan said.

Harry remained silent as Morgan channeled her spell to speak to Thor.

After nearly thirty minutes, Morgan opened her eyes.

"After the funeral, Thor will meet us in a pub. He's already making arrangements for a private meeting between Lady Sif, the Warriors Three, and Heimdall. We'll leave after the funeral is over," Morgan said.

True to Morgan's word, Odin allowed them to take part in the Asgardian funeral, where the soldiers and civilians of Asgard who lost their lives were laid to rest. Just like the Vikings of Earth, the bodies were put on boats and set afire by flaming arrows as their spirits ascended to the heavens and the boats floated into the empty space of the stars. Thankfully, Frigga wasn't one of the burials.

After they were escorted back into their chambers, Morgan cast an illusion to make it appear they were sleeping in the bed as Harry threw his invisibility cloak over them and flew out towards the pub while holding Morgan. When they got there, Harry saw three figures wearing cloaks entering. Harry threw off the cloak and followed the figure. Sif was quick and unsheathed her sword, pointing it at Harry, the blade inches from his throat.

"It's me," Harry said. Sif sheathed her blade as she entered the pub. They quickly moved to the back, where Thor was sitting down while Heimdall leaned back against the wall. The fire gave a flicker of light in the darkness of the pub. Sif, Fandral, and Vostagg sat down, along with Harry and Morgan.

"So, despite all my warnings, Odin did not take this matter seriously, and due to pride and ego Odin has nearly allowed the Dark Elves to lay waste to Asgard," Harry said.

Harry was sure the Asgardians would have snapped or at least spoken in defense of their king. However, they remained silent.

"Harry, you speak the truth. I too held the suspicion that the Dark Elves were not gone, but my father chose to remain blind. Now he is overcome by anger and grief," Thor said as he put his hands together and gave a heavy sigh. "What I'm about to ask of you could be considered treason to the Throne of Asgard. Success will mean exile and failure will mean death," Thor said. No one said a word as they looked at Thor. "Malekith knew the Aether was here. He can sense its power. If we wait, he will come for it again, but this time he will lay waste to all of Asgard," Thor said.

"This attack will happen sooner than you think Thor," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Sif asked.

"Heimdall, the Convergence happens tomorrow doesn't it?" Harry asked.

"It does indeed," Heimdall replied.

"The last time Malekith had the Aether, it was when all nine realms were in perfect alignment. Five thousand years ago. It's when he could use its power to its fullest and affect all nine realms at once. This time, he'll attack, but he'll be more desperate. He'll hit us harder and he will sacrifice as many of his men as he needs to get his hands on Jane. Malekith is against the clock here. He will attack, and it will be soon," Harry said.

"Which is why we must move Jane off-world and away from Asgard," Thor said.

"The Bifrost has been shut down and the Tesseract is locked away in the vault," Sif said.

"There are other paths off Asgard. Ways known only to a few," Heimdall stated.

"One person in particular," Thor said.

Harry looked at Thor carefully. He prayed Thor wasn't thinking what he thought he was thinking.

Lady Sif shared a looked with her companions before looking back at Thor.

"No," Vostagg said.

"You want to enlist the help of Loki? Thor…" Morgan began, "have you lost your mind?"

"I agree. Loki cannot be trusted," Harry said.

"Loki will seek vengeance upon the Dark Elves for what they've done to my mother, just as much as I do. I plan to use that to have him help us," Thor said.

"Loki once tried to destroy our world. Now you're asking him to help save all nine realms," Harry brought up.

"Loki knows many pathways off Asgard that Odin and Thor do not. While the Bifrost is the most commonly used, Loki has always slipped by off the world through other means. You want off of Asgard, then Loki is your best bet," Heimdall said.

"He will betray you," Frandral said as he looked at Thor with a strong look. It wasn't his normal casual and friendly look, it was more concerned for his longtime friend.

"He will try," Thor said.

"The question is how we get off-world without a legion of Einherjar chasing after us. The moment we escape, they're going to be all over us," Sif said.

"The timing has to be perfect. Something is affecting Odin. Now he is struck by grief and hatred. It's clouding his judgment. A wise ruler would not risk a battle where his people would get caught in the crossfire. He would move the battle away. In this case, off-world in an area of his own choosing," Harry said.

"Svrtalfheim," Thor said.

"The homeworld of the Dark Elves?" Sif asked. "Thor, that realm is forbidden," she added with a grave look on her face.

"No Asgardian has set foot on that planet since the days of my grandfather, King Bor Burison. However, it's the perfect place to set an ambush. There are no inhabitants there. No people. It would be just us and them," Thor said.

"Is Svrtalfheim also known as… the Dark World?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," Thor replies.

"What about your mortal. She is being guarded by a legion of Einherjar who will see you coming from a mile away and will be on battle alert the moment you attempt to rescue her," Fandral said.

"I will not be the one who comes for her," Thor replied as he looks at Sif, but Morgan spoke.

"I will," Morgan said. Everyone turned to look at her. "I can get to her unseen and help her escape unseen as well. I am the best choice in the matter," Morgan continued.

"The Einherjar will need distractions," Harry said.

"What about the All-Father?" Sif asked.

"It is my sworn duty to notify him of crimes against the throne," Heimdall said.

"So Heimdall will draw Odin away from the palace. The moment Odin realizes it's a trick he'll send every able Einherji after us," Harry said.

"Vostagg, once my father leaves the palace, seal the doors," Thor said.

"Fandral, you're going to need to misdirect the Einherjar. Take a chariot and fly away from the palace towards any random direction. Your goal is to get their attention as Vostagg deals with the Einherjar inside the palace. In the meantime, I'll sneak us off the chariot and, if things go according to plan, Loki will take us to his secret passage," Harry said.

"When should we do this?" Sif asked.

"Malekith will attack as the sun rises. It's when people are asleep and will be easy to catch off guard. It's also when the guards are also preparing for the day. Therefore, we must act the moment we see first light. This also gives us a window of opportunity as there are few guards awake and on duty in the palace," Harry said. "Also, if things go according to plan. Odin will give us rewards and blessings instead of exile or death."

"What makes you say that?" Heimdall asked.

"The future of the nine realms is at stake. Odin will not condemn the people who saved the nine realms. He will have no choice but to give us pardons and reward us for our actions as well if we are successful in saving the nine realms," Harry said.

"Once we reach Svrlaheim, Malekith will arrive. We can only strike after Malekith has extracted the Aether from Jane. In order for this to work, we'll need the God of Mischief to work his magic," Morgan said.

"Once he pulls the Aether out of Jane, I will destroy it and him," Thor said.

"I don't think it will be that simple Thor," Harry said slowly.

"What makes you say that?" Thor asked.

"If it could be destroyed, I'm sure your grandfather would have done so. He chose to hide it instead. I suspect he did this because he couldn't destroy it. There is the possibility that the Aether cannot be destroyed, which is why the moment Malekith extracts the Aether from Jane, we kill Malekith. This will not be easy. So, we need something to contain the Aether with," Harry said.

"If Malekith escapes, he will attempt to use the Aether to destroy the nine realms. We need to know where he will be going if we're going to stop him," Thor said.

"Earth," Harry said. "Earth has had more rifts forming then the other worlds. I'm sure there is already a point of interest on Earth that has captured Malekith's attention. Fortunately for us, there are those on Earth who are already looking for the answer for us."

"You think he will go to Midgard?" Thor asked.

"I'm certain of it," Harry said. "Though I do have a general idea where he will go, we have to know for certain."

"Then we must move quickly. At first light, we get Jane off-world, set the trap, and destroy Malekith." Thor said.

The others nodded their heads. They got up and to got ready to move at first light.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope you all enjoyed. I know many of you are critizing me for doing the movie-verse instead of my own unique way. So allow me to explain. Harry is building himself up. There will be Harry doing his own thing, soon after Thor Dark World. He will be fighting badguys, meet the Ancient One, and improve his own magic and standings. I'm just setting it up until then.

These chapters also sets Harry up in an alliance with Asgard for later on in the future. Which he will need for many reasons.

I hope you guys enjoy! Please Like and Review.

Current Poll Results:

360 for lover

97 for supporter


	20. Battle of the Dark World

**Avengers: Battleground**

This chapter has been beta'd by Wiznerd the Eagle

 **Chapter 20: Battle of the Dark World**

The palace was quiet as the morning began to dawn. It was almost impossible to tell that a battle had taken place the day before due to the simple fact that Harry had used his magic to repair everything. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional footsteps of the Einherjar walking around.

No one noticed two figures appear with a soft pop and quickly hide behind a pillar.

"You good?" Harry whispered to Morgan. She nodded her head. More footsteps could be heard as they could see Odin walking with several Einherjar outside the palace. "I see Heimdall has summoned Odin. Now you must move quickly. Here," Harry said handing his invisibility cloak to Morgan. She took it before throwing it over herself. Although Harry could no longer see her, he knew she was already slipping past the Einherjar to Jane's room.

Harry slipped past the guards and headed to the to the meeting point. When he got there, only Sif was standing there.

"Thor still with Loki?" Harry asked.

"If things go well and Loki agrees to help, they should be on our way," Sif replied. As if on cue, Thor and Loki showed up, though Loki was wearing a pair of cuffs.

"Loki, been awhile," Harry said as he eyed the insane Prince.

"Ah yes, the Seidhr," Loki said. Harry pulled back and punched Loki in the face, causing his head to snap to the side.

"That was for New York," Harry said.

Loki stood back with a smile on his face.

At that moment, two women suddenly appeared from thin air, one of which was Morgan holding, the invisibility cloak in her hands.

"You're…" Jane Foster began.

"Hi, I'm Loki, you may have heard of…" Jane slapped him in the face, causing Loki to look briefly stunned.

"That was for New York," Jane said, unknowingly echoing Harry.

"I like her," Loki said in reply.

"We do not have much time. By now the All-Father will have discovered what we have done. The Einherjar are on the move," Sif said.

"How do you plan to escape unseen?" Loki asked.

"Disillusionment charms. Fandral will lead a distraction while Vostagg holds off the Palace Guards. We'll commandeer one of the chariots and you, Loki, will take us to your secret passage. Take us to Svrtalfheim," Harry said.

"We must go. It will not be long before the Einherjar notice we're missing. My illusion could break at any time," Morgan said.

Thor said nothing more as he leads the group to the chariots. They met no guards or resistance of any kind on the way. Fandral was standing over the Einherjar station at the chariots. The Einherjar themselves were all tied up and unconscious.

"Fandral," Thor said.

"Right," He said as he climbed into one of the chariots. "For Asgard." With that said, he took off.

"This one will do nicely," Morgan said.

"Let's get to work," Harry said as he climbed in. He and Morgan placed their hands on the chariot and cast the disillusionment charm on it. The chariot slowly changed from white to glowing slightly rainbow before it disappeared. The image of the floor below them soon appeared as the sides showed the color and image of the chariots beside them. It wasn't like his invisibility cloak, which completely hid the user from sight. Rather, the spell had given the chariot into a chameleon-like effect of blending into the background.

They all gathered inside the chariot. Once Sif, Loki, Thor, Jane, Harry, and Morgan were in, they sped off.

Apparently, it didn't take long for Odin and the Einherjar to take notice that Fandral was speeding off with a chariot. The Einherjar rushed to the chariots and gave chase. Fandral was leading the Einherjar all across Asgard. This allowed Thor to hand control of the chariot to Loki.

"We've done as promised. Now take us to your secret passage, Loki," Thor said.

Loki smiled as he took the handle and headed towards a mountain pass. He started picking up speed across the water before gaining height, aiming straight for a narrow passage inside the mountain.

"Loki!" Thor cried in alarm.

"If it were easy, everyone would do it," Loki replied with a smile.

"Are you mad?" Thor snapped.

"Possibly," Loki replied with a bigger smile.

Thor threw his body over Jane as if he was going to shield her from the impact. Sif ducked her head as Harry and Morgan hid behind Thor, waiting for the crash to come. As the chariot entered the passage, it scratched the walls, creating sparks. The seven colors soon appeared around them before fully surrounding them. It looked like the Bifrost in every way. The travel felt similar too.

Then they were out. Their new location had a sky dark from thick cloud cover. Barely any sunlight got through to the black sandy ground. The chariot shot forward through the area with ease.

"Ta-da!" Loki said as he sailed them forward.

Harry turned to look at the sun. It almost looked like a solar eclipse. A black circle was blacking out the sun that made the light barely visible.

"Look," Sif said as they sailed forward. Harry turned to see massive ships standing broken and in ruins alone on this deserted planet.

"It's a graveyard," Morgan said. She leaned over the side and looked down. The wind wasn't blowing as strong it would have on Earth. Her hair barely moved at all. Harry suspected it was the movement of the chariot that allowed Morgan's hair to move around.

Harry took a moment to look around him.

Harry had traveled to deserts before on Earth. He'd even walked across the dune seas of Africa. Even that, despite its harsh conditions, showed signs of life and had a certain beauty to it. However, Harry couldn't say the same thing about this planet. The ground was covered in black sand and rocks. Even the wind itself felt more dead than alive.

Harry was deeply reminded of Voldemort. This planet would have made Voldemort very happy. It was so dead and held so much death in it. Then again, Voldemort loved to hurt and kill others. However, this planet reminded Harry so much of his greatest nemesis. Everything about it felt so wrong.

"This is where our ancestors, led by King Bor Burison, triumphed against the Dark Elves. Where Malekith sacrificed his army to go into hiding," Sif said. She put her right hand into a fist and placed it on her chest, bowing her head.

"Hopefully, this is where Malekith will end as well," Harry said as Morgan climbed back in before going over to Jane, who was currently laying down. Thor put a blanket over her as he held her head. Thor got up as Loki watched carefully.

"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins," Loki said.

"It would consume you," Thor replied.

"She's holding up alright," Loki replied.

"She's stronger in ways you'll never know," Thor said aggressively.

"Some power is not meant to obtain Loki," Harry said. "Sometimes power is meant to be admired and nothing more, for if people attempt to obtain power, they lose themselves in the process."

"Be prepared to say goodbye," Loki whispered in a loud voice.

"Not this day," Thor said.

"Don't go there Loki. We've come here to do one job, and I pray you've come prepared to see it through, or I'll give you another beating if New York wasn't enough for you," Harry threatened.

Loki looked at Harry briefly before smiling at him.

"You're different from any mortal I've come across. You seem to be hiding a great deal many secrets," Loki observed.

"So what if I am," Harry asked. Morgan looked up and eyed Loki carefully.

"I don't know what it is you're hiding. All I know is you can't run from it forever. Sooner or later, you'll have to face it. Because if you don't, you'll lose everything you love and care for," Loki said.

"You seek to threaten me," Harry said as he stood up. Thor got up as well and prevented Harry from getting into Loki's face.

"You are strong, mortal. However, against me… you would flutter away like dust in the wind." Loki said in a soft voice.

"Perhaps we should put that theory to test," Harry said as he tried to get past Thor. Thor shoves him back to prevent Harry from fighting with Loki on such a small transport.

"If it wasn't for you mortals, your mother would have never been injured," Loki said.

"You're blaming Frigga's wound on us. After we saved her life." Harry said as he attempted to get in Loki's face again. Thor and Sif held him back.

"Who brought the Aether to Asgard?" Loki shouted.

"Blame Odin for not taking my warnings serious!" Harry shouted back.

"I would have protected her if it wasn't for you who put me in a cell!" Loki shouted. "You mortals are a blight. On this day, I hope that woman says goodbye because we should never see her again," Loki shouted.

"You know damn well who put you inside your cell," Thor said as he grabbed Loki and prepared to hit him. Morgan walked forward and ushered Harry back. She patted him on his stomach to lead him back towards Jane.

"Come on, let it go. He's doing this to get under your skin. I would have thought after all the taunts Malfoy gave you that you would have grown from this," Morgan said as Harry finally turned and sat down next to Jane. Thor and Loki exchanged words, but Harry wasn't paying attention.

"I can't believe he has the nerve to preach about right and wrong," Harry said.

"Loki cares for very little in his life. Frigga, apparently, is one of them. She did raise him as her son. So, the two do share a bond, even if it is questionable. He's also doing this to get inside your head. Let it go. We'll deal with Loki when the time comes."

"He will betray us," Harry said.

"Let's pray his rage against Malekith causes him to remain loyal," Morgan said.

Jane sat up and looked across the horizon, where a large ship was slowly descending. Like the planet around it, it was pure black, with a red glow near the top.

"It's time to go to work. Thor, Loki." Harry said as he stood up. "I'll take Morgan and Sif to flank the enemy and cut off their retreat to the ship. Meanwhile, you two stick to the plan and draw out Malekith. Once he extracts the Aether, we kill him and contain the Aether. If we fail, we resort to our backup plan." Harry said. Harry turned to Sif as she calmed herself and got ready. "This is going to feel strange for the first time. Whatever you do, close your eyes and don't barf." Harry said as he grabbed hold of Sif.

Sif looked somewhat distracted but held onto Harry carefully. Harry then disapparated as he took Sif away. Harry was so used to it it didn't bother him as it first had. Sif, however, had never apparated before or even been side-along apparated. So, for her, she felt herself being squeezed through what could only be described as a tight tube. She tried to close her eyes, realizing she should have taken the advice seriously, but she found she had a hard time doing so. She could only see the world in a very strange silver-gray complex of colors that passed around her at amazing speed.

Then she landed on her feet and gasped for fresh air as if she was gasping for air after being submerged for a long period of time. True to Harry's warning, she did feel the urge to throw up. She tried to control herself and slow her breathing while trying to prevent herself from throwing up. Morgan landed next to them without making a sound. The ship landed just feet from them as Harry threw disillusionment charms over Sif and himself as Morgan threw one over herself to hide from view. The charm worked perfectly, making it almost impossible to see them. It was only through careful body movements and the person looking directly at them would they be able to take note of the strange movements in the background.

The ship apparently had something like an elevator, as a black box was moving down from the top of the tower to the base. It opened up to reveal a tall creature along with two dozen masked Dark Elves which walked forward with Malekith in triumph.

"We wait until Malekith has extracted the Aether from Jane," Harry said in a low voice. He wasn't sure how well Dark Elves' hearing was, but given his own experience of House Elves, he was sure their hearing was sharp.

They watched as Loki seemed to have betrayed Thor by stabbing him in the gut. Thor fell off the edge and he rolled down to the ground near Malekith as Loki followed. Thor attempted to summon Mjølnir to him, but Loki intercepted Thor and cut off his hand, causing Mjølnir to fly past as Thor writhed in pain and Jane attempted to come to his aid. Loki grabbed Jane and spoke to Malekith. When he was done, he threw Jane at Malekith's feet. Malekith turned to the big creature who was speaking to him before walking forward and gesturing his hand forward. Jane was lifted off the ground as her arms were extended outward. Slowly the Aether came out. Jane fell to the ground as Thor shouted "NOW!"

Loki gestured his hand, dispelling the illusion on Thor. Thor appeared as himself as he summoned Mjølnir to him. Sif appeared, breaking the disillusionment charm and cutting through the Dark Elves with swift and accurate strikes. Several Dark Elves fell quickly before they had even realized she was upon them. Harry and Morgan both broke their disillusionment charms and moved into position. Morgan disapparated before reappearing next to Jane. She grabbed Jane and disapparated from view. Harry summoned five magical swords; their yellow glow moved around him as he directed them to cut through the Dark Elves. They quickly fell as the swords went through their armor with ease.

Thor attacked Malekith with Mjølnir's lightning, causing the big creature to bellow out in fury as he charged forward and attacked Thor with blind fury. He hit Thor, causing him to fly backward and ending his attack on Malekith. Malekith absorbed the Aether inside of him and walked back towards his ship. Harry moved to attack Malekith to prevent him from escaping. However, more Dark Elves began to appear, firing their blasters of red energy at Harry, forcing him to conjure up a shield to prevent the bolts from impacting his body.

This distraction and interference allowed Malekith to walk up to his ship undisturbed. Harry, seeing Malekith was going to escape with the Aether, disapparated from his spot, allowing his shield to drop and the bolts of energy to fly past. The Dark Elves looked momentarily confused. Harry reappeared before Malekith, only for him to backhand Harry in the face with lightning reflexes, sending Harry flying across the landscape before landing on the ground a good hundred yards away from the ship.

Harry climbed to his feet to see the ship doors close and the ship rises to the sky. It slowly started to disappear from view. Harry gathered a Force in his hand and fired a big one after the ship, hoping to damage it enough to stop it from leaving the planet. It disappeared from sight just as his force sailed through the sky and soared right through where it should have been. Harry narrowed his eyes as he looked at the oncoming Dark Elves, ready to fight him.

From his viewpoint, he could see Thor trying his best to fight the big creature who seemed to be greatly enhanced to fight Thor. Sif was doing her own fair share of fighting against the Dark Elves. She was using her miniaturized shield on her left hand to block the red blaster bolts of energy while using her unique sword to cut through the Dark Elves with relative ease. Her many years of combat and battlefield experience was giving her an edge. However, their sheer numbers were more than enough to keep her busy and occupied. Loki also had his hands full as several Dark Elves were keeping him busy. He also only had a dagger in his hand as he was doing his best to defend himself from their attacks.

Harry summoned more swords to him, allowing their yellow glow to appear as they spun around in place. The Dark Elves attempted to kill him, firing their bolts of red energy at him, only for Harry to launch his swords at them, piercing through them with ease. Harry dodged the few bolts of energy that had managed to head his way. Harry looked up to see Thor getting thrown around.

It seemed this creature was greatly enhanced to be the strongest possible. Not as strong as the Hulk, but, he was still stronger than even Thor, it appeared. The creature wasn't affected by Mjølnir's lightning. It would smack Mjølnir around every time Thor attempted to summon his hammer to him.

Harry disapparated from his spot, trusting Sif and Loki to handle the rest of the Dark Elves, appearing behind the creature before impaling it with his magical swords. The creature made no noise as the magical swords impaled him. Harry gathered a force and hit the creature's back, causing him to be launched forward and land face first on the ground. Harry didn't give him time to recover before firing a cutting curse at him, causing his chest to gain a huge slash.

The creature didn't seem to care about its injuries as it stood back up and gave Harry a hard cold glare with its deep blue eyes. The blackness of its eyes seemed to make the blue seem more menacing. Harry immediately took note of how its body seemed to be slowly healing. Its wounds were slowly closing up and disappearing. It was almost impossible to see because the creature was completely black, matching much of the landscape around it. However, Harry's eagle-like eyes were watching carefully.

Then, Harry felt something strange. His eyes began to slowly see a blackish-red energy emerging from the creature. Had Harry been able to look at himself in a mirror, he would have noticed his normally green eyes were now emitting a golden glow with a circle and a spinning pentagon inside the circle.

Harry took note of the blackish-red glow emitting from the body and seemed to have realized it was dark matter that was manifesting. How he knew, he had no idea. Then the answer came to him, almost as if he was hearing Fawkes himself speaking. As if the marvelous Phoenix was here somehow to let him know.

Strike Vision.

The creature came charging in as if he was bigger than he already was. Harry stood his ground as the creature prepared to fight Harry.

Harry blinked and could see something very strange. The creature was still in front of him, but he could also see where the attack was going to come from. Harry wasn't sure how he could see this, but this allowed him to take a step back as the creature threw a fist at an amazing speed that would have connected if Harry had not stepped back. The blow sent Harry's hair flying backward for a brief moment as he saw the fist fly past him.

The creature, however, wasn't done or discouraged by his failure to land a hit. He threw another with his left hand again, Harry saw it coming before it came. He took another step back, avoiding the blow before the creature threw an uppercut at him, hoping to connect with Harry's jaw. Harry side stepped the uppercut, causing it to miss him. The creature at that moment, however, attempted to grab Harry to prevent him from moving. Harry spun and turned to his right, spinning out of reach of the attempt before delivering a spinning low kick to the back of the creature's legs. It didn't fall down as Harry had hoped, but it did stumble forward.

Harry quickly gathered Force into his hand and summoned enough magical energy to deliver a powerful punch. He thrust his hands forward and made a direct hit before the creature could recover. The creature was sent flying across the landscape.

Thor walked up to Harry.

"Your eyes," Thor said as he took a good look at Harry.

"Now is not the time. It seems I have gone through some sort of evolution. I need to investigate this more deeply. In the meantime, these Dark Elves are trying to stall for time. We have to go as quickly as possible. Malekith could be arriving at Earth at any moment," Harry said quickly.

Thor summoned Mjølnir to his hands as the creature got back up. The creature looks at a large rock next to it and pulls it from the ground, holding it up high.

"Well, it seems he's going to hit us with a boulder," Harry said in amusement.

"I can destroy it," Thor said.

"Let me," Harry said as the creature threw the large boulder at them. It sailed across the sky, heading right for them. Harry brought up his hand, causing the boulder to stop. Harry then flicked his hand, causing the boulder to fly right back at the creature which, realizing it couldn't dodge the incoming boulder, brought its arms up to shield itself from the impact. The creature was knocked to the ground as the boulder shattered into a thousand smaller pieces.

The creature got up and grunted. It was about to charge when a sword impaled it from behind and stuck out from its chest. It turns around to see Loki standing there. It grabbed Loki and impaled him with the sword before dropping him.

Thor gave a cry as he flew to his 'brother's' aid. Harry hurried after Thor, only for his new eyes to see the incoming danger. Thor was about to fly straight into it.

Harry stopped his flight and summoned Thor to him just in the nick of time. The creature let out a bellowing cry as swirls of energy began to circle around it and drag it into what appeared to be a black hole grenade.

It had to be painful. The creature held its head up high but no sound could be heard escaping from its mouth. Its body was being sucked in before it disappeared.

Thor rushed to Loki's aid only to see Loki disappear in a golden light. Thor looked shocked and looks around, but Loki was nowhere to be seen.

"He used that attack to escape," Harry said.

"Yes," Thor said.

"We have to stop Malekith. We cannot search for Loki," Harry said.

Thor tightened his fist before standing back up. Sif ran up to them as Morgan appeared with Jane at her side. Harry looked around him and noticed all the Dark Elves were dead.

The wind began to pick speed as a strange howling sound could be heard.

"Storm coming," Morgan said.

"We can't stay out here in the open. We have to find shelter, as well as a quick way to get back to Earth as soon as possible." Harry said.

"Can't you guys, I don't know… teleport us to Earth?" Jane asked.

"It doesn't work like that. Even international apparition is dangerous. You could splinch or even just die from making such a long-distance attempt. If we even attempted to apparate back, we would just die in a random location. That type of magic requires skill from the user. I, for one, don't want to attempt an inter-dimensional jump," Harry said.

"We have to return to Asgard. There we can use the Bifrost, even if we have to fight our way to use it and return back to Earth," Morgan said. The storm, however, began to grow and a vortex of wind began gathering. They immediately started heading in the direction where the chariot was located but the storm made visibility terrible.

They walked on, hoping to reach the chariot before they spotted a cave.

"We might as well go inside. This storm doesn't look like it will die down soon," Sif said. They walked inside as they attempted to get away from the storm. They rested inside as Jane came to terms with what had happened. Harry ignored her and turned to Morgan.

"Is there a way for us to return to Earth?" Harry asked.

"We could try an apparition ritual. However, the risk is that we could end up somewhere else where we don't want to be. Not to mention it's dangerous to try an apparition ritual more than once," Morgan said.

A sudden ringing echoed in the cave, telling them someone was trying to reach someone by cell phone. Harry pulled out his phone and hoped it was Jessica Drew. To his surprise, the phone was on low battery and wasn't ringing.

Jane Foster pulled out her phone and saw it was her. She answered it as she put it to her ear. "Hello," she said before the caller replied. "Richard?" Jane said in shock.

Harry could barely hear what the caller, 'Richard', was saying, but Jane did. "No, no, just don't hang up the phone," Jane said as she ventured deeper into the cave. She noticed many shoes lying around as well, as a pair of car keys. She picks up the keys and held up the phone in surprise. She walked forward before she disappears.

"Looks like we found a way out," Harry said as he walked forward and Thor took off after Jane. Sif and Morgan followed. They went through the rift and found themselves outside the warehouse they had been at just a few days ago. Jane hung up the phone and walked to a red beat up and graphitized car with busted windows.

Harry quickly cast a _reparo_ on it, causing the shattered windows to be restored before using the s _courgify_ charm to remove the graffiti.

Jane got in the driver seat while Thor sat in the passenger's seat. Harry climbed in the back with Morgan and Sif. It was easy for them to sit, as they were not big as Thor. Thor seemed to have filled up the passenger seat and much of the driver seat by himself.

"So, who's Richard?" Thor asked.

"Really?" Jane said as she took off into London's streets.

Harry wished he could understand what goes through a woman's mind. He still remembered the times at Hogwarts when he couldn't understand the girls who seemed interested in him, though he was surely more than half the girls were into him because he was the Boy-Who-Lived and the Chosen One. Cho had also done strange things that upset their relationship greatly, things Harry didn't fully understand. He half wished Hermione had written write a book on what girls do so boys could understand them.

Harry looked at the clock and realized the Convergence was going to occur tomorrow at ten thirty-three in the morning. But, from the looks of things, for now, they would be able to rest and plan their defense against Malekith and the Dark Elves.

* * *

Author Note: I hope everyone enjoyed. After the next chapter, I'm going to be doing my own storyline for Harry. Suggestions are welcome, please review and like.

Current Poll results, 469 for Lover against 122 against


	21. The Aether

**Avengers: Battleground**

Author Note: Please note this chapter hasn't been beta'd. I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes.

 **Chapter 21: The Aether**

Jane Foster opens the door to her apartment and removes her coat.

Darcy looks up from her computer. She was chewing on a pencil vertically as she was working. Her glasses on as she was looking at Eric Selvig's work. She turns to see who enters and her pencil fell from her mouth. She catches it as she calls out "Jane." She gets up to greet her boss.

Harry, Morgan, and Thor walked in. Thor stops to hang Mjølnir on the coat rack.

Eric Selvig greets Jane before Thor greets Eric. The first thing Eric asked was if Loki was coming before Thor responds that Loki was not on Earth.

Jane quickly goes through the information Eric Selvig had before comparing all the notes she could before speaking up.

"Malekith is going to unleash the Aether at a spot where all the nine worlds are connecting," Jane said.

"We know it's in London. London is the only place that has been having rifts forming up. The question is, where in London." Morgan said.

"London is a big place. One of the largest cities in the world. We need to know the exact place and time." Harry said.

"The timing is easy to get a hold of." Doctor Eric Selvig said as he was looking over the notes. "The question is the location."

"That help getting us ready, but we still have to know where the Convergence is going to be, exactly," Harry said.

"This presents a problem. None of us can sense the convergence or see it." Morgan said.

"The moment Malekith releases the Aether he'll be able to destroy all nine realms with ease," Jane said.

"Amplifying the weapon's impact." Doctor Eric Selvig said. "For each additional world, the power will increase exponentially. The effect will be universal."

"Yes, but the Alignment is only temporary. He must be in the exact right place at the right time." Thor said.

"So how do we know where to stop him?" Darcy asked.

No one said a word. None of them knew where the Alignment was going to be.

"We follow the directions." Doctor Selvig said suddenly. He gets up and quickly grabs a red marker, a ruler and a map of England. "This has happened before, thousands of years ago and the Ancients were there to see it. All the great constructions" he said as he clears the table. "the Mayans, the Chinese, the Egyptians. They made use of the gravitational effects of the Convergence. And they left us a map." Everyone gathers around him to see him mark the map.

Slowly he begins marking the map before he looks back up.

"That's where the Convergence will be." He said.

"Greenwich," Harry said as he looks at the map.

"The walls between worlds will be almost non-existent. Physics is going to go ballistic. Increases and decreases in gravity, spatial extrusions. The very fabric of reality is going to be torn apart." Jane said.

Thor summons Mjølnir from the coat racked.

"I better get my pants." Doctor Eric Selvig said.

"Thor, can you beat Malekith?" Harry asked.

"I can," Thor said.

"Alright, we'll be splitting up into three teams. Jane, you will take Selvig, Darcy and the intern to detect the anomaly. Thor will take on Malekith, while Morgan, Sif and myself will handle the Dark Elves." Harry said.

"Where do you think they will strike. We need to be in position before they arrive." Morgan asked.

Harry sits down and thinks hard.

"None of us can see or sense the Convergence. However, as the Alignment comes together, we should see hints of the Alignment forming up. that means we can move in position in an hour before the alignment is formed. We should be able to see hints of it forming in Greenwich." Harry said.

"When will the Convergence take place?" Morgan asks.

"In seven hours," Selvig said.

"Then we have should get some rest and make what preparations we can. This is one battle where we need to be sharp as much as possible." Morgan said.

Harry conjures a hammock and quickly lies down. He was quick to fall asleep. It couldn't be helped, he has been up for thirty-six hours. He was tired, and need much-needed sleep.

Harry was barely asleep when he felt Morgan climb in the hammock with him and place her head on his chest before falling asleep beside him. Harry could only imagine the looks and faces everyone in the room had.

Thor and Sif didn't look like it meant anything. While Jane was a bit confused and surprised at this behavior. Darcy and Ian looked very confused by this sudden behavior. Selvig looked momentary confused.

The next morning, Harry and Moran took the gravity anomaly devices and moved them to Greenwich. After an hour of searching, they finally find where the Convergence was going to take place. Greenwich Royal Naval College.

Darcy and Ian were going around the college placing the gravity anomaly around the site for Jane and Eric. Jane modified the settings so she could gain some control over the gravity anomaly to interfere with the Dark Elves plan.

Harry, Thor, Sif, and Morgan were scattered around the college in hopes to look for Malekith.

Above them, they could see rifts forming and the plains of other worlds appearing.

Just as the Convergence was winding down to ten minutes, did the Dark Elf mothership appear. It cut across the water before tearing up the land in front of the college. It stood in all glory and was taller than London's tallest building.

Harry Disapparates as did Morgan and reappears in front of the ship just as Thor came lands before Malekith. Sif runs and quickly joins them. The four of them stood before Malekith and the Dark Elves.

"You needn't have to come so far, Asgardian. Death would have come to you soon enough." Malekith said as he walks towards them.

"Not by your hand." Thor declares as he walks towards Malekith.

"Your universe was never meant to be. Your world and your family will be extinguished!" Malekith declared as the Aether appears around him and Malekith sends it at them.

Harry and Morgan Disapparate before reappearing behind the Malekith towards all the Dark Elves. Thor raises Mjølnir to block the incoming attack as Sif raises her shield. Their weapons weren't destroyed but they were forced back a few feet.

Harry and Morgan were quick. Before the Dark Elves could take in what just happen, Harry and Morgan attacks. Harry struck the nearest Dark Elf before turning to the next one. Morgan banished a short sword in her hand and she attacks with fury. Cutting the Dark Elves to pieces.

They quickly registered what was going on and attack Harry and Morgan. Harry quickly summons his magical swords and they quickly appeared, cutting through the Dark Elves quickly. They started falling by the numbers, but more kept appearing, appearing in the hundreds.

Harry could only keep his magical swords up for thirty seconds. That's how long they lasted before they dissolved. Every time they would dissolve Harry would just summon more. He still couldn't summon more than five, but he was increasing their time frame. During the Battle of New York, they only lasted for ten seconds.

One factor that was kicking in, was his new Fairy Magic.

Morgan le Fay was right, her magic which merged or fused with his own allowed him to cast so much magic and rejuvenate so quickly. The one problem he was facing, was stamina. He's done Quidditch training before and was in somewhat decent shape. However, it was nothing like the high demands of long term combat.

Granted he was lasting longer than the Battle of New York, which was a good thing. However, his could feel his stamina dropping.

His magic was successfully rejuvenated but he had weak stamina.

He was going to take Morgan's advice and start muggle exercises and workout. Running in particular.

This is the second time he's felt so drained of physical energy.

Hard to believe after a thousand years of practicing magic and no one noticed that wizards and witches had weak stamina, but had great spirits. He wasn't going to make the same mistake that could have cost him his life. He remembers all too well that his fellow students defeat the Death Eaters by skills, but because the Death Eaters tired themselves out and couldn't cast magic anymore.

If they survived this he was going to redo his training he learned from Henri Ducard. All those basic training gear that help him get whip into shape. He knew Captain America was perhaps the fittest guy on the planet. Maybe he could train with him to get just as fit.

Harry cast a magical shield that absorbs the red energy blast. Harry changed his shield charm into a magus shield. The pentagram image appeared on the shield as the red energy bolts hit it. The effect was almost instant. The red bolts of energy hit his magus shield before reflecting the bolts back upon his attackers.

Sif gave a cry out and Harry turns to her. She had taken a hit and fell to her knees.

At this point, the Dark Elves numbers were becoming too much to handle. They were in the hundreds and had them completely surrounded. It seemed the ship had empty itself to fight the trio.

A sudden strange wave appeared causing some of the Dark Elves to disappear.

Harry turns to look up to see Jane Foster and Eric Selvig looking up holding a device in their hands.

Harry turns to Sif and sees that her armor had absorbed most of the damage.

"You alright?" Harry asked as she climbs to her feet.

"Death will not grace my presence. I will fight for all worlds. For Asgard." Sif declared.

Before Harry could say a word Malekith appeared from thin air and punches Sif in the face sending her flying away. Harry turns to face Malekith but he backhands Harry sending him flying away as well. Malekith turns to Morgan but she wisely disapparates before Malekith could attack her with the Aether.

Morgan reappears by Harry side and helps him get back on his feet.

Sif climbs to her feet and quickly jogs to join them.

"We got incoming," Harry said as the Dark Elves run towards them.

At that moment, a dark red energy began to enter the rift of the Nine Realms.

"We're running out of time. We have to stop Malekith now." Harry said.

"Harry you get the Malekith, we'll hold back these guys," Morgan said.

"You sure about this?" Harry asked.

"Go, defeat Malekith and save your world. Save all nine realms." Sif said.

Harry nods his head and disapparates.

He enters in the middle of the storm and could feel his robes being blown from all directions. Making movement hard. Visibility was also hard to see as all Harry could see were red… shards he guesses they were – blowing around making it hard to see an inch in front of him. Harry brings his hands up to protect his eyes from getting dust in them.

Harry walks forward and quickly spots a figure through the storm. Harry walks to him and quickly could see it was Malekith. Holding his arms up as he was unleashing the storm. Harry walks up to him and quickly throws a punch to his face.

Malekith eyes open as he was momentarily stunned.

Harry quickly gathers a force in his hands and launches it into Malekith's gut. He didn't sail backward as Harry had hope. But he did stumble a bit away from his spot.

At that moment, one of Jane's devices pierces through Malekith before his arm disappears.

Harry looks to see Thor had entered the melee and launches another device causing Malekith's other arm to disappear.

Malekith looks at Thor and holds his head up high.

"You think you can stop this? The Aether cannot be destroyed." Malekith declares.

Thor charges forward with Mjølnir fully electrically charged with a thunder strike. Thor strikes Malekith, hitting him with full force sending Malekith flying back into his ship. It was only thanks to his ship that prevented him from flying across the water and possibly the landscape. The Aether also cease its attack and slowly disappeared.

Harry reaches out and summons the Aether out. Harry brings out the container and traps the Aether inside. Just as Malekith was sent to another plane.

Harry grabs the Aether and suddenly, something very strange happens.

Memories that weren't his own began to surface within his mind.

He saw that the magical world and the Daily Prophet headlines. Reports that he was leaving the magical world for a time.

Yet the timeline was wrong. Harry couldn't understand what was going on.

Harry was brought back out memories as he quickly stood there and saw Thor getting back up.

Sif walks up to him and she silently asks Harry to hand over the Aether to her with her outstretched hand. Harry does so. Knowing he didn't have the means of ability to contain the Aether.

Something was very wrong, Harry realized as he looks up to the sky to see the Alignment was disappearing and the Convergence was over.

Harry looks at Morgan and grabs her before disapparating. Leaving the scene.

Harry, immediately headed to number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

When he first arrived in this realm, he immediately took note of how much of the magical world was missing.

Now he was standing in front of his house.

People walked by and Harry could tell they could see it but believed it was in ruins. A fire had burned it and the owners were just keeping with plans to fix it.

Yet for Harry, he could see past the magic and see that the wonderful house was still in magnificent condition.

Harry takes a deep breath and walks forward and enters the house with Morgan behind him.

"Why are we here?" Morgan asks.

Harry didn't answer as he opens the door and enters.

Yes, the house was exactly the same as he left it in his original world.

"Kreacher," Harry called out.

With a soft crack, Kreacher the house elf appeared.

"Did master summon Kreacher." The House Elf asked.

"Have you've been taking care of the house in my absence?" Harry asked.

"Of course Master, I live to serve." Kreacher said.

Yes, this was exactly the same.

Morgan looks at Harry with a careful look in her eye.

"Kreacher, this is Morgan le Fay. I expect you to give her the same respect as you give me. Now, please give us some privacy." Harry said.

"Yes, master." Kreacher said as he turns to return to care for the house.

Harry leads Morgan into the living room where he sits down. Morgan sits down as well and eyes him carefully. As if silently asking him to explain what was going on.

"Something happened when I touch the Aether," Harry said slowly. "I have memories, of events that have never happened yet are there. Something happened, now… if my suspicions are right, I have… unintentionally brought back the magical world."

Morgan was silent.

"You're saying, after briefly touching the Aether, you have brought your own world back into this world. That means you for a brief moment, rewrote reality. The Aether must have great power to bend reality that way."

"How much of the magical world do you think has returned?" Harry asks.

"I can only guess. My guess is the Aether responded to your deepest desire. That was your wish to see your world again. Then it must have replicated or created it base off your memories. Memories are like threads. They have a tenancy of connecting with one another. The moment it connected with your memories of what you knew of the magical world it created more threads. From the countless people you interacted with to the people, they've interacted with." Morgan says.

"So are they real, or just copies?" Harry asks.

"Most likely they're real. They're all based off your memories. When you remember your friends and associates, so too did their memories of people they knew came to existence. You just brought back the magical world without even realizing it." Morgan said.

Harry shakes his head.

"I didn't think such power could ever exist. Is this safe? Or is there dangers I should know about?" Harry asks.

"You should be perfectly safe. I don't think this is a temporary thing. You missed the magical world and wished to return. Instead, the Aether brought the magical world to you. As far as I'm aware, no one is aware of the truth and it would be wise to keep the truth quiet." Morgan said.

Harry didn't need Morgan to explain why. If it was possible to bend reality to one's own image then the world would face dangerous changes of events. He was sure countless parties would have sought the Aether to do the same and rewrite reality to their own image.

Harry's phone starts to buzz and ring in his pocket. Harry pulls it out and takes a look at it; he sees it was a number he didn't recognize. Harry presses the green phone to answer the call.

"Hello," Harry said as he answers the phone.

"You disappear for over a year without a word, then you suddenly reappear in Greenwich battling aliens. Did I miss anything?" The voice of Jessica Drew said on the other end.

Harry smiles at the voice of Jessica Drew.

"I guess that's your way of saying you missed me. So I guess, you need to debrief me." Harry said.

"I'm on my way to London. Coulson has also been called in to take care of cleanup detail. I need to know what is going on. Nick Fury wants a report." Jessica Drew said.

Harry suddenly hears the front door opens and close.

Harry stands up. Not sure who just enter his home.

Morgan and Harry stand up.

"Harry, you there?" Jessica Drew asks.

"Give me a second," Harry said into his phone. Harry could see the persons shadow from the hallway.

The person walks in and Harry was taken back by the person's appearance.

It was Hermione.

"Harry," Hermione said in surprise.

"Hermione," Harry said in equal surprise.

"Your back, I thought you were staying in the muggle world," Hermione said.

"I am," Harry said.

"What brings you back?" Hermione asked, hope in her face.

"I was in the neighborhood, my work brought me back for a bit," Harry said.

"You work? What kind of job did you get?" Hermione asks at once.

"I'm an Avenger," Harry said simply.

Hermione was confused. Harry knew she was searching her memory to know what Harry meant. After standing there for nearly a minute and trying to think hard of what Harry meant. She admits defeat.

"What do you mean by you're an 'Avenger'," Hermione asked.

"The magical world doesn't really keep track of what goes on in the muggle world. The Avengers is a specialized team of remarkable individuals. Our recent battle was last year at the Battle of New York. When we fought off an alien invasion."

"Harry, your phone," Morgan said.

"Right," Harry said as he picks up his phone and sees Jessica Drew was still on the line. "Sorry, Jessica, you still there?"

"Yeah, you busy?" Jessica asks.

"Nothing I can't handle. When will you be in London?" Harry asked.

"I'll be there tonight. There is much we need to discuss. Truth be told, I should have done this with you after the Battle of New York, but I was giving your team time to recover. I need to know when you're going to disappear. And where you're going so I know how to reach you. Keep your phone, I'll be able to find you that way."

"I don't think you'll be able to. Just call me when you arrive, I'll come to you." Harry said.

"Understood," Jessica said before she hangs up the call.

Harry turns to Hermione with his attention on her.

"Is Kingsley still the Minister of Magic?"

"Yeah, after you left he was elected as the Minister of Magic," Hermione said.

"I think I need to talk to him," Harry said as he gets up.

Hermione nods her head, knowing the many answers she wanted would be answered with Kingsley.

"Who is she?" Hermoine asks.

"Morgan le Fay." Harry answers.

Hermione's face showed a bit of shock before she recovers. Thankfully, she didn't say anything and knew she would get the story from Harry later.

"Let's meet with Kingsley, then we can deal with Agent Drew," Harry said as he gets up and disapparates with Morgan. Hermione follows, heading straight for the Ministry of Magic.

 **New York, Stark Tower**

"Okay JARVIS, you know the deal. Tell me what I want to know." Tony Stark said as he enters his office where he was surrounded by window glasses on all sides. An image appears of Harry in his black robes. Tony Stark sits down and pours himself a drink and looks the image.

"The city of New York has returned to complete normally. It would appear Mr. Potter's magic is truly remarkable and was able to restore everything back to normal. I had difficulty recording the energy he was able to produce."

"What of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Tony asks.

"Officially they have laid claim over the Avengers. They've scattered the area to find hopes of a weapon or piece of Chitauri tech, but all search so far has been in vain. It would seem, Mr. Potter magic did indeed send every piece of Chitauri back to space. While no official statement has been given, the U.S. Government is most displeased at this development. General Ross, in particular, wants Harry arrested in hopes he can send that equipment back to their hands, as well as possibly experimented on."

"We can't have that. What is Fury doing?" Tony asks as he takes a sip of his beverage.

"Taking the heat for Mr. Potter. He's using every legal channel and back channel to have the U.S. Government stay away from Mr. Potter." JARVIS said.

"Any news from the rest of the Avengers?" Tony asks.

"Mister Potter and his companion were spotted fighting aliens along with Thor in Greenwich," JARVIS reported.

"What is the press saying?" Tony asks he looks at the images and photos from the scene.

"They are unsure how to describe the Battle of Greenwich. They just know Thor and Raven were there."

"He honestly needs a better code name than Raven. He's not a bird. Doesn't have avian abilities. Plus it sounds so uncool. Trust the reporters to ruin his image. Hit me, give me something snappy that could boost his image. Something that tells the world he's a wizard without telling them he's a wizard."

"The Magician," JARVIS said.

"Lame."

"The Sorcerer?"

"Not catchy enough."

"Sorcerer Supreme."

"Too Long, but no… it has to be…I don't know… like a baza."

"Mage?"

"Not helping your case JARVIS," Tony said.

"What do you expect? I'm just a U.I. I can enter the list of names in front of you." JARVIS said as a list of weird yet magical names appeared. Tony scans at the list of the names and many of them were indeed lame. He spotted one name, Wiccan, but it didn't feel Harry-ish.

"Wait," Tony said looking at the name underneath Wiccan. "What you said, Mage. That's it."

"Yes, Mage should help his public image," JARVIS said in a sarcastic tone.

"Not Mage, Magus. It has that magic feel to it and makes the users the sound tough. JARVIS leaked this to every news reporter covering Harry and Thor adventure in Greenwich."

"At once Sir," JARVIS said as Tony gulps the rest of his beverage. "Should I begin… the Assembly Protocol?" JARVIS asks.

"I don't know what do you got for me?" Tony said.

"Not much I'm afraid. Agent Drew is on her way to London to speak to Harry Potter. Should you give him a call to see what else needs to be done?"

"Let's wait for him to come to us. He is the leader of the Avengers. That means JARVIS we have to follow his orders."

"You're not the type to follow orders," JARVIS remarked.

"No," Tony said softly. "I'm not."

"You're going to have to. When the Avengers are reassembled, Harry is going to have us run through drills to improve our teamwork. In the meantime, you should prepare for your Iron Mark V2 Models." JARVIS said.

"How are the V2 versions?" Stark asks.

"As expected they'll be handy in a when the fighting comes down. You need to prepare yourself when Harry reassembles the Avengers." JARVIS said.

"Any legal trouble on our end?" Tony asks.

"As instructed our lawyers immediately seized all profit and names brands. The battle your lawyers put on convince the federal government to allow Stark Industries to own all merchandise products of Avengers. Right now we should see a five point seven million dollar increase. Several toy companies wish to ask for rights to produce Avengers toys." JARVIS reported.

"That's good," Tony said.

"Should you inform Mr. Potter?"

"I want to be the one to tell him. Until such time, let's get to work on Mark Forty-Four kicking."

"I'm not sure Mr. Potter would approve," JARVIS said.

"Fail-safe JARVIS. Harry will understand. Let Banner know I'm about to begin Phase One of Mark Forty-Four."

"What of Mark Forty-Five?" JARVIS asks.

"Still in the planning stages," Tony said as he gets up to go to his workshop.

"Understood sir," JARVIS said.

* * *

Author Notes: There is a reason why I brought back the Magical World. I won't say why, only that it will be useful for later down the road. Especially during the Sokovia Accords. Which I'm sure many of you will realize, war between the muggle and magical world. More surprises to come and I hope you guys enjoy!

Please like and review!

Current Poll Results: 552 for Lover against 142 for Supporter.

I'll keep the poll open for a couple more weeks before I post another new poll.


	22. A New Day

**Avengers: Battleground**

Author Notes: Please note that this chapter hasn't been beta'd and I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

 **Chapter 22: A New Day**

Harry and Morgan reappear in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione also appears with a soft pop next to them. Harry and Morgan could see countless witches and wizards were coming and going as they pleased.

"Follow me," Hermione said as she leads them to the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Harry and Morgan follow her.

Harry took his time to look around and notice while there were some changes that were noticeable. It wasn't all that different from that time he came here when he was fifteen. Harry stops to look at the portrait of Kingsley along with the new seven department heads. Harry looked to see Hermione Granger face portrait next to Kingsley as the head of Magical Law Enforcement.

"You didn't tell me you're the new Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Harry said to Hermione.

"What, oh, well you've been gone a long time and it's almost impossible to get a hold of you. After you left Ron joined the Aurors, but he recently left. He was… having trouble." Hermione said.

"What kind of trouble?" Harry asked.

Hermione bit her lip and didn't say a word. Harry didn't have to hazard a guess what happened. Ron's temper caused all sorts of problems. It has gotten him into trouble so many times with Professor McGonagall and countless other teachers. That's why Harry was surprised when Ron was made Prefect in his fifth year. He served a lot of time in detention.

"Ginny doesn't know I'm back, does she?" Harry said in a worried tone of voice.

"No one knows your back, Harry. But a lot of people miss you. I wish you would come back. Some are saying you should be Minister of Magic for your actions in the war." Hermione said.

"Great, I become the leader and have to deal with backstabbing and lying. I have no interest in running for office." Harry said.

The security desk where a lone wizard was sitting down looking bored.

"I have two guests here to see Minister Shacklebolt," Hermione said.

"Madam Granger, forgive me… I didn't see you approach." The wizard said as he straights up and tries to look presentable.

"Yes, well I have two guests here for the Minister," Hermione repeated.

"Yes, their wands…" He said as he pulls out a box.

Harry and Morgan stood there looking at Hermione with an amusing look in their eye.

"Your wand… Harry where is your wand?" Hermione said as she began to realize that neither of her guests had a wand on them.

"Hermione I no longer use a wand. I really haven't used a wand in a couple of years now." Harry said.

"You don't use a wand…" Hermione said in a slow voice. Her worse fears coming true.

"You will show Director Granger the proper respect or…" The wizard said.

"Or you'll what?" Harry challenged. "Throw me in a holding cell. I would like to see you try. If you want to keep your job, you'll stay out of this." Harry snaps. The wizard looked unsure what to do. He just stood there looking at him.

"Harry, I can't have you go around threatening my security," Hermione said.

"Don't look at me, he started it. Besides what do you expect? That I would take it lying down. I have enough of people pushing their way with me. Malfoy and Snape in particular. Anyways, let's see Kingsley before the problem I'm facing becomes a bigger problem." Harry said.

"You still haven't told me anything about what you do now Harry," Hermione said.

"Harry…" the wizard guard repeated. Then his eyes open wide. "Surely not… Harry Potter!"

"Keep that information to yourself." Harry snaps.

Unfortunately, several wizards and witches heard him. They turn to look.

"Great, here comes the admirers. Hermione, take me to Kingsley quick before we're overrun by a crowd." Harry said.

Hermione seemed to have understood the dangers as witches and wizards began looking in their direction. She quickly leads Harry and Morgan to the elevators where it was surprisingly empty. Though Harry looks and sees multiple elevators in place.

"Make sure we're alone," Harry said as he climbs in the elevator and takes note of a Goblin by the elevator.

"Director Granger," The goblin said.

"Level one please Rogknus," Hermione said in a polite tone.

"On it boss." The Goblin Rogknus said.

Several witches and wizards made to climb in causing Harry to nudge Hermione in stopping them. She looks at him before she caught on what and holds her hand out. They stopped as they looked at her.

"You'll have to take another. This one is full." Hermione said.

It was clear they knew who she was and nod their head before heading to another elevator.

The elevator door closes and shoots downward.

"Goblins working in the Ministry now?" Harry said.

"There was a lot of changes we put through to ensure another Dark Rise would never happen again. I personally put in notions and acts to ensure all magical creatures would be treated equally and fairly. I even offered those who were capable of it, jobs at the Ministry to help improve relations between wizards and other magical society." Hermione said.

"She's been great," Rogknus said. "But also terrifying. While she fights for our rights and freedom, she has been a bit… ignorant of our ways."

"Yeah, that sounds like Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione turns to look at him to show she was not pleased with his words.

The elevator dings and Hermione step out.

"Are the Pro-Pureblood Laws still in effect?" Harry asked.

"Merlin's beard no. I got rid of those the moment I became the Department Head. Not many were happy with my decisions but I reminded them about the effects they had in the last war. How the many countless families died because of people who followed those laws." Hermione said.

Harry walks with Hermione down a long corridor to the office where a large oak door was in place with the words Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Hermione knocks on the door and a voice said "Enter" allowing her to enter.

"Minister," Hermione said as she opens the door.

Kingsley looks up to see his Magical Law Enforcement Head entering his office.

"Miss Granger, what brings you here…" Kingsley began but stops as he saw the person walk in behind Hermione. Kingsley stands up and looked very shock to see Harry. "Harry Potter, bless my beard," Kingsley said.

"You don't have a beard." Harry pointed out.

"Please tell me your back," Kingsley said with a heavy voice that almost sounded like he was pleading.

"For the moment," Harry replies.

"Harry tells me he found a job in the muggle world. He says he's a… Avenger." Hermione said.

"An Avenger. What does this entail?" Kingsley asked.

"Here, best you see what we do. This was taken last year in the muggle world of New York City." Harry said pulling out his phone. He flips it around before playing a video that showed the Battle of New York. Kingsley watched with great interest.

"All all these… costumes heroes Avengers as well." Kingsley asks handing Harry his phone back.

"Yes, we got a living legend, a super soldier who fought in World War II against the Nazi's and Hydra. We got a genius and arrogant billionaire playboy who flies around in a metal suit. A scientist who needs some serious anger management therapy. A master assassin and his longtime friend a master spy. And a God." Harry said.

"A God?" Kingsley repeated.

"Harry, I doubt God would be an Avenger. Even so, the belief in a God is…" Hermione began to rant until Harry interrupted her.

"Call him a Demigod if you want. All you need to know is Thor is a God to us. He's also one powerful ally to have. You really need to be near him to understand." Harry said.

Kingsley sighs as he leans back into his chair.

"Do they know who you are?" Kingsley's asks.

"They know what I am, but not who I am. I don't think it would be wise to tell them. I predict it would form all kinds of issues if they found out. They know I'm a wizard and can do magic. I demonstrated it to them." Harry said.

"Harry, you can't go around showing Muggles magic. The International Statue of Secrecy forbids you from…" Hermione began to rant again.

"It was Thor who revealed what I was. I was quick and made up a story about how the muggles hunted witches and wizards down to the brink of extinction. I made them really regret their ancestor's participation in the Witch Hunts. However, with my new line of work Kingsley, it will be a matter of time before they discover the Magical World. Which is why we need to be ready for when that day comes." Harry said.

"Harry, you cannot risk exposure to our world. Our laws forbid us from interfering in the muggle world." Kingsley said.

"That type of arrogance will be wizards downfall one day. I know our worlds are separated but we still live on the same planet. You weren't there in New York when a hostile alien army came charging down upon us. I don't know if it would have been possible but they would have eventually found the magical world. Giving the amount of destruction they caused to New York alone it's safe to say they would have done the same to our own. Hermione knows this about me as well. I can't sit idly by if people are in danger. So far the Muggle world believes they wipe out the magical world. However, they do have intelligent people and soon they'll figure it out that we still exist. We need a plan to make sure that even if they are aware of our existence, we stay hidden."

"I know I never truly got to know you, Harry," Kingsley said softly. "But I respect you. I know you wouldn't be doing this without good reason. So tell me what is your game plan?" Kingsley asks.

"To build a positive relationship with the Muggles." Harry said. Kingsley looks at Harry very carefully. "I'm not suggesting we throw down our barriers and merge our worlds together. We're too divided for that. But we can build a healthy relationship with the muggles to create a better tomorrow. My actions in the Avengers could be the forefront of building a better future for both our worlds." Harry said.

"The International Confederation of Sorcery will need to be convinced that this will not threaten the magical world in any way. I can call for a case but you need to do the talking to convince the magical world leaders, that this course of action will not threaten us. The next summit will be on the Summer Solstice. That's in one month on June Twentieth. You will have to make your case before over a fifty world leaders." Kingsley said.

Harry nods his head. This was going to be a huge task. Many world leaders, Ministers, and Presidents did not want exposure to their world. He just prayed as Morgan told him, his voice would be strong enough to get some support. He also hoped his activities as an Avengers would do some good to get the votes he needed.

A knock on the door opens and before Kingsley could so much answer, the door opens revealing Cornelius Fudge. He walks in with his usual bowl cap and takes a great surprise in seeing who was in the office.

"Merlin's beard. Harry Potter." Fudge said. He reaches his hands out to shakes Harry's hand but Harry looks at it before looking back at Fudge. The silent statement of 'your nuts' was directed at Fudge. Fudge was quick to realize Harry was not going to shake his hand. He lowers his hand.

"Minister," Fudge said turning to Kingsley. "The Wizengamot is about to be in session, I was sent…" Here Harry could tell he was lying. It was almost as if he wanted to come into the office to speak to Kingsley. "… to bring you to the Wizengamot. You don't want to be late now." Fudge said with a small laugh.

"In a moment," Kingsley said as he turns to Harry. "Who is your companion? After the war, I didn't think you would be traveling with anyone."

"I'm Morgan le Fay," Morgan said as she introduces herself.

Silence filled the room.

Then Fudge lets out a small laugh. "My dear, pretending to be a legendary witch isn't funny. Morgan le Fay has been dead for over a millennium. Who are you really?" Fudge said.

"I'm really Morgan le Fay. I was trapped in stasis and recently broke free. I went to Harry Potter because he is the strongest wizard on the planet. I serve him now." Morgan said.

Fudge still didn't look convinced.

"I'll have to question you under veritaserum if you're not truthful. Now, who are you?" Fudge demanded.

"Again, your small brain can't understand. I am Morgan le Fay."

"I'll have the Aurors put you in prison until you start being honest." Fudge started as he began to sound angry.

"You'll do no such thing, Cornelius," Kingsley said. Fudge opens his mouth to object but wisely closes it and didn't say a word. It suddenly dawns upon Fudge he was no longer the Minister of Magic. He was merely an administrative assistant. "Though I must ask, are you really Morgan le Fay. From the legends and stories." Kingsley asks in a kind yet stern voice.

Morgan nods her head. "I am. I was once Merlin's apprentice. Then I left his service after I found I could no longer serve him. I lived on Avalon until I sealed myself to hide from Merlin. My story is a long one. Now is not the time for me to tell it. I understand autobiographies are popular these days. Perhaps I could find someone to write my story."

"You served under Merlin. My dear, that is… quite the claim. He was one of the greatest and gifted wizards we've ever had." Fudge said.

"He was also a fool who believed in serving muggles and hunted his fellow witches and wizards from those fleeing from the Witch Hunters." Morgan snaps.

Fudge was at a lost for words.

"Minister, this information cannot be allowed to be made public. It would destroy our image and could…" Fudge ranted but Harry cuts him off.

"You can't hide this. It was my plan to make this information public anyway. The public has a right to know the wizard they admire would have hunted them in service to muggles. We need to learn from our mistakes."

"But our Order of Merlin's would now become useless. Wizards and Witches… the magical community will become disgusted with Merlin." Fudge squeaked out.

"We'll survive," Morgan said. "we always do."

"I'm sure the press is going to have their days filled up when they learn not only am I back, but Morgan le Fay is alive and well," Harry said.

"You hate the press," Hermione said.

"I do. Doesn't mean it can't hurt to use them. Anyway, Kingsley, you have the Wizengamot to take care of and I…" Harry began but was cut off by his phone ringing. "I have Muggle business to take of. I'll see you again on the Summer Solstice." Harry said as he turns to walk out as he answers his phone. Morgan follows leaving behind Hermione, Kingsley and Fudge confused by what was going on.

"Hello Jessica," Harry said as he answers his phone.

"Is this a bad time?" Jessica Drew asks.

"No, I just got out of a meeting. Where are you?" Harry asked. He was met with momentary silence.

"I'm in London." Jessica finally said.

"You attempted to trace my phone didn't you," Harry said in amusement.

Jessica was silent for a few moments. "I did make an attempt. I tried to find you, but your phone isn't appearing in any location. Is your GPS off?" Jessica asks.

"Just because my GPS is off doesn't mean you can't trace my phone. You can't find me so you ended up calling me. Trying to figure out what I'm up to since Greenwich?" Harry asked.

"Best be honest Spider," Morgan said out loud as Harry walks in the lift.

"Okay, yes, I was attempting to trace you through your phone. Nick Fury wants to know where you disappeared to. You left without a word and disappeared as well. No satellites or CCTV or any kind of security system in the world could find you. Believe me, we were running through all of them to find you. So where are you?" Jessica asks.

"I'm in London," Harry answered.

"Not going to say where in London?" Jessica asks.

"Where are you, it's best if I come to you. Then I can show you." Harry said.

"Well, I'm in Jane Foster's apartment. Agent Coulson is here interviewing her. Now how long…" Jessica asks but Harry and Morgan disapparate and suddenly reappears in Jane Foster's apartment. "…until you… Jesus Christ!" Jessica shouted as she drops her phone and jumps backward and lands on the couch as she looks at Harry and Morgan in shock. "Please don't do that again," Jessica said as she gets back up and straightens herself up.

"Sorry, it will take some getting used to. We can apparate to other places almost instantly."

"Apparate?" Jessica asks.

"It's a form of teleportation," Harry said as he grins at her. He turns to see Coulson manage to stand his ground. Though he was unable to hide his surprise. Jane Foster, Eric Selvig, Darcy Lewis and Ian Boothby all jumped out of their seats in shock.

"Please don't do that again," Jane said.

"Sorry, we don't normally apparate into other people's home," Harry said.

"How come?" Erik Selvig asks.

"It's considered to be the same as breaking and entering. It's something we don't do." Harry said.

A sudden rumbled of thunder could be heard and Jane Foster grew a smile on her face. She turns to the flash of light and quickly walks out to greet Thor. She gives him a huge kiss and hugs as he appeared.

"Well now, this is interesting," Coulson said.

The door burst open and a man with a gun walks through with an Asian woman also holding a gun enters. Morgan and Harry were quick, a blue glow emitted from their hands as they look at their attackers.

"We heard something." The man said.

"Stand down," Coulson said. "Avengers just dropped in that's all."

The lower their weapons and put them away as Harry and Morgan dispel their spell.

"Did someone say, Avengers!" A girl shouted as she pushed her way to the front. She didn't have any S.H.I.E.L.D. logo's on her but she was clearly young. Either late teens or early twenties. She was wearing civilians clothing and had that rebellious look to her. She paused as she looked at Harry and Morgan. "Hi," she said as she looks at them.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents?" Harry said.

"Harry Potter, meet the Team. This is Agent Grant Ward and Melinda May." Coulson said introducing his team. More members of the team appeared. "Leo Fitz, Jenna Simmons. And our consultant, Skye." Each member waved their hands at Harry and Morgan with Melina May just eyeing them carefully.

"Consultant?" Harry repeated turning to Coulson.

"She has a gift," Coulson said in his unique way.

"Right," Harry said.

"Which Avenger are you?" Skye asks.

"Raven," Harry said.

"Raven… you mean Magus!" Skye said in an exciting tone of voice.

"What?" Harry said in surprise and in confusion.

"I don't know where you been, but you're a little behind the times," Jessica said handing him a newspaper.

Harry grabs it and looks at the front page.

 **Magus and Thor save the World! Again!**

"Stark?" Harry asked not even bothering to read the article.

"We suspect so. I don't think he liked your name 'Raven'. Several 'official' documents and statements were released to the press with your new name. So far, it's been catching the public's eye. Though people do want answers." Jessica said.

"Yeah, well right now I can't provide answers not until you understand the full picture," Harry said.

"What full picture?" Jessica asks.

"Take my hand and close your eyes," Harry said as he offers his hand to her. He tosses the newspaper aside. Jessica did as she was told but didn't close her eyes.

"Trust me, you're going to want to close your eyes," Morgan said.

Jessica did as she was told and with a soft pop, Harry disapparates. Morgan soon follows leaving behind a very confused yet surprised Team Coulson.

"Don't see that every day," Coulson said.

* * *

Harry reappears in Diagon Alley where countless witches and wizards were walking around to do their shopping. Diagon Alley looked as Harry first remember it. Busy and full of life.

Jessica was bent over trying to catch her breath. she was breathing heavy and she looked like she was about to be sick.

"Yeah, the first time is the hardest. Most people tend to vomit for their first time." Harry said as Jessica stands back up, and wipes the saliva off her mouth.

"It's worse if you keep your eyes open. You really can't close your eyes during the apparition." Morgan said.

"You can teleport?" Jessica said.

"I understand that many muggles say teleport meaning you can move to one place or another. However, Apparition is a magical skill that many wizards and witches don't mess with. Due to the simple fact, you could splinch." Harry said.

"Splinch?" Jessica repeated in a worried tone.

"You leave behind a body part," Morgan said in amusement.

Jessica in panic began to check herself to make sure she had all her body parts and felt her stomach to see if she still had all her organs.

"Relax, I'm a master at apparition, you're fine. It's not the first time I've taken someone along side-apparition before." Harry said.

"You're getting faster though. Your speed is almost unreal. I was a couple seconds behind you." Morgan said.

Jessica finally seemed convinced she was fine before she looks around and could see countless people wearing robes walking around.

"Where are we?" Jessica asks.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley," Harry said with a warm smile.

"A quick warning Agent Drew, behave yourself. You will find yourself in no immediate danger, but the people here will not take kindly if you start waving your weapon in the air." Morgan said.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asks.

"While you are here. You cannot wander around. You have to stay with me. As long as you stay with me, you're protected by Guest Rights. You wander off, you will find your protection not issue here. I rather not tell Nick Fury your curiosity got the better of you and got you killed. Or for my fellow witches and wizards to accuse you of spying." Harry said.

Jessica looks around and took note of the medieval theme of the alley way.

"We're not on Earth are we?" Jessica slowly asks taking note of the clean air and how people were flying around.

"We're still on Earth. You're in the Magical World." Harry said.

"I thought you were the last…" Jessica began.

"We have much to discuss," Harry said as he to walk down the street.

Jessica follows Harry as Morgan to walks beside Harry.

Harry could only imagine what was going on inside their heads.

Morgan has only seen Diagon Alley through Harry's memories. This was the first time she was actually walking through the streets. Meaning she couldn't resist looking around. Even Jessica Drew was looking around in amazement. She was a lot like Harry who first came to Diagon Alley. Wishing she had eight pairs of eyes to see everything at once.

Harry took notice that the joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, was open. Harry remember George saying he could stop by anytime and would help Harry. Harry wasn't sure what he had in the in stock, but he knew George would be able to help him.

"Try not to touch anything," Harry said as he walks in.

As usual, the shop was busy with kids of all ages. George was still doing well, but it was clear he wasn't doing as well without his twin.

Harry missed Fred, he was like the perfect twin combo with George.

"George!" Harry called out to George who was standing on his platform as he called out to the customers while shouting out his merchandise.

"Harry!" George shouted.

This caused everyone to stop what they were doing to look at Harry. Harry was instantly regretting calling out to George. Now everyone was staring at him. Then they came to him in a wave. All of them touching him and patting him on the shoulder and back.

Jessica and Morgan had a hard time moving as everyone started moving towards Harry. Morgan immediately casts an immobulus spell to freeze everyone in place.

"Alright, go back to your shopping," Morgan called out.

George jumps down as everyone returns to their shopping but many were still patting Harry on the back.

"Harry, I thought you left the magical world and was going to be living in the muggle world," George said.

"I came back. My new job will have me doing a lot of traveling. So I won't be home much." Harry said.

George nods his head and leads Harry to the back room. Morgan and Jessica follow. Jessica was looking around and could see many items that were not in the front. Jessica walks over to one and looks at it carefully.

"Don't touch that. It's Peruvian instant darkness powder." Harry said as Jessica tries hard to touch it. She stands up and walks away. Though her eyes were darting around the room in amazement.

"Muggle?" George asks.

"Yeah, she sort of works for me now," Harry said.

"She's your secretary?" George asks.

"Not exactly," Harry said.

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing. What do you need?" George asks.

"I hate to do this to you, but I'm here to collect my investment," Harry said.

"That's right, you took all your gold out of Gringotts. So you have no more galleons. It doesn't matter, I'm always happy to help you. I haven't forgotten, and neither would have Fred. Give me a few moments to collect your shares." George said as he walks up the stairs to his office.

"Investment?" Jessica asks.

"I'm the one who first invested into this store and was the one who literally bought the store. So in a way, everything you see here, is mine." Harry said.

Jessica looked like she had more questions but didn't ask, knowing this wasn't the place to ask her questions.

George came back down with Angelina Johnson.

"Harry!" Angelina said as she walks down the stairs before she hugs Harry.

"Angelina, how are you?" Harry asks.

"I'm good. I'm glad you're back. I know you've been away for a long time…" Angelina began.

"Almost five years," Harry said cheekily.

"Feels longer. The world hasn't been the same without you. I'm not sure if you heard, but… George and I got married." Angelina said.

Harry knew Angelina was close to Fred. His death disturbed her greatly. As much as it did to George. It would make sense she would get close to George after Fred's death. The twins were identical in every way.

"Congratulation," Harry said.

"Yeah, I wish you were at the wedding. Would have been nice if you were there." Angelina said.

"Sorry, I was… away." Harry said.

"You don't have to explain anything. I would have done the same if I kept having tragedy repeated in my life. You needed to get away. Now you're back. Are you planning on staying or is this just a social visit?" Angelina asks.

"A bit of both," Harry admitted.

George walks down and was carrying a pouch of galleons.

"Here, two hundred Galleons. I know it's only a small payment… but…"

"No, it's fine. I'll continue to make investments to your shop. Keep you open. Things been selling well?" Harry said as he accepts the pouch from George.

"Very well. I've been working over time. Ron has been attempting to help as well, but… he never quite got over the fact you left. You two had a falling out didn't you." George said.

"Yeah, we did. Ron was somewhat hoping that I used my fame to make him famous or something. Something about saying he help defeat Voldemort. We got into a fight over the details and I kept telling him that we needed to honor our fallen first." Harry said.

"You know how Ron is." George began. "He always wanted a better life. However…"

"I know. He doesn't want to work for that life. He wants it handed to him." Harry said.

George stood there as he looks at Harry.

"So Ron works here. I thought he was an Auror now." Harry said.

"He was. Got into trouble and was abusing his position. Kept harassing Malfoy. Eventually, he was fired. He works here part-time. Most of the time he is with dad helping him out." George said.

After their fallout, Harry wasn't sure what he could do with Ron.

"I'll stop by some other time with an investment. You take care of yourself George, Angelina. Again, congratulations." Harry said as he walks out. Jessica and Morgan follow him.

Harry led them outside and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. The moment he walked inside, he was expecting to see Tom the landlord. Instead, he was greeted by surprise at the person who was behind the counter.

"Hannah," Harry said in surprise.

Hannah looks up from her spot and turns to look at the person who said her name. She looks up and disbelief was written on her face as she looks back at Harry. She sets her mug down and walks forward with slow steps.

"Harry," Hannah said in equal surprise.

Everyone in the Leaky Cauldron heard what Hannah said and looks up to see Harry Potter standing in the back entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Lord Potter, welcome back!" Several people said. Some witches and wizards got up and patted him on the back as everyone was trying to shake his hand.

"Hannah!" Harry said as he tried to breathe from the incoming crowd.

Hannah waves her wand and everyone flew back to their seats.

"Do not disturb my customers," Hannah shouted. Several people snigger at her words but they nod their heads and went back to their business. A few said 'Welcome Back' to Harry.

"Give me one of your back rooms Hannah," Harry said. Hannah nods her head and pulls out one of her keys. Harry takes it and walks towards the back with Jessica and Morgan following him.

"I know you have questions, so ask and I'll answer to the best of my ability," Harry said to Jessica as she sits down.

"I don't even know where to begin. So you're not the last wizard on the planet. Why did you lie?" Jessica asks.

"International Statue of Secrecy. It's a magical international law that prohibits wizards and witches from making ourselves known to the muggle world. You see, much of what I told Nick Fury was true. You're kind has hunted my people before. To protect ourselves and to prevent further hunters from killing us. We created barriers around the world to hide and live in. Where we would be free from people who wanted to hunt us down. In truth, I should have just obliviated your memories so you don't know." Harry said.

"Obliviate?" Jessica repeated.

"It means to erase your memories. So all of this, everything you know about the magical world. Would be forgotten from your mind." Morgan explains.

Jessica looked very uncomfortable. If anything she looked deeply concern.

"Will this affect you being an Avenger?" Jessica asks.

"It could. I need to convince the International Confederation of Sorcery to continue to allow me to be an Avengers. The next meeting is on June Twentieth on the Summer Solstice. If Nick Fury wants to attend he may. However, there are rules he must follow."

"What kind of rules?" Jessica asks slowly.

"One, much of our rights and laws are similar to medieval times. Such as Guest Rights. If I was to invite Nick Fury to the conference then he can come with me as a guest. That means he must stay with me. Much how you stayed with me here. He cannot bring any spying equipment or spy upon us. I know that's the first thing S.H.I.E.L.D. would do, but he would need permission. If he is caught, then S.H.I.E.L.D. could start a war with the magical world. I'm doing this, on a leap of faith and giving Fury a chance at trust. Despite the fact he is not a trustworthy man."

Jessica Drew didn't say anything. She understood that the top cop, or in this case, the top spy in the world wasn't exactly a trustworthy person in dealing with affairs. Especially with the bad history between their worlds. Over a thousand years of injustice has been done to their people and they couldn't resolve it peacefully. Instead, they had to hide.

"Why do people praise you like your like Jesus Christ?" Jessica asks softly.

"I've always been famous. Since I was a year old." Harry said.

Hannah walks over and places a Roast Hog meal on the table for the three of them. Harry pulls out a galleon and hands it to Hannah.

"So you're back. How long will you be staying?" Hannah asks.

"Don't know. I'll visit as much as I can. However, my new job will require me to do a lot of traveling." Harry said.

"What do you do now?" Hannah asks.

"I'm an Avenger." Harry answers. Hannah had a look of confusion on her face. She clearly didn't know what it meant. "I'm like a superhero," Harry said.

"That's no surprise. The things you've done and accomplish. You've always been a hero." Hannah said.

"You'll learn more later. I am most likely going to be given interviews and statements will be given at the next ICS meeting." Harry said.

Hannah nods her head. It was then Harry notice something on her left hand. A wedding ring.

Hannah obvious saw Harry looking at it.

"I got married to Neville," Hannah said.

"Congratulation," Harry said.

"Yeah, we got married a couple years back. Guess what." Hannah said.

"What?" Harry said.

"Neville is now a Hogwarts Professor. He replaces Professor Sprout as the Herbology Professor." Hannah said in an exciting tone of voice.

"Congrats," Harry said with a grin. Harry remembers all too well how much Neville loved Herbology. It was the one subject Neville seemed to have thrived in. By the time he was in his fifth year, he knew as much about magical plants as did Professor Sprout. So it was no surprise that Neville was rank first in Herbology during the O.W.L.s.

"I'll let him know you stopped by. He misses you by the way." Hannah said.

"I know," Harry said.

"How you been? It's been five years since you left." Hannah asked.

"Good, traveled the world, saw some places. What's been going on with the magical world?" Harry asks.

"The search for a new Supreme Merlinian is still ongoing. Right now, Babajide Akingbade is the Intern Supreme Merlinian but he hasn't gotten the official votes. Many world leaders are cursing Fudge and blaming him for Dumbledore's death." Hannah said.

This was new. It was previously the Supreme Mugwump. Now it was the Supreme Merlinian. It would seem alternating realities seem to have some differences. It would also explain why Fudge was seeking to gain Harry's favor as well as kissing Kingsley's ass. He was trying to come back. It would also explain why Fudge was trying to act friendly towards Harry. Harry would be able to help him return to his former glory.

Hannah turns to walk away leaving Jessica looking very confused yet very intrigued by what that conversation was about.

"Want to tell me what that was about," Jessica asks.

Harry grins.

"You want to learn about my life story, don't you? This is going to take awhile." Harry said as he eats his roast hog.

Jessica looks at him and nods her head.

Harry slowly begins to describe who he was, and why he was famous.

* * *

In the corner of the pub, two males and a woman were seated with a scowl on their face. The first man was tall with black hair and brown eyes. A scar was on his cheek that nearly touch his eye. It almost look like a knife had slice his face. The second man had brown hair that was medium cut and fell to his shoulders. He also had beady brown eyes. The woman was slender with black eyes and grey eyes with fair eyes.

"Look at them." The first man said with a sneer. "The Vanquisher leaves for five years and the moment he makes his return, they flock to him like mindless sheep."

"Idiots, the lot of them." The second man said as he nods his head in agreement. "If the Dark Lord was here, our world would not be plague by these... infidels. All these... mudbloods and traitors."

"What do you propose. Whether we like it or not, Potter is one of the most skilled and powerful duelist in the world. Our only option is to ambush Potter and kill him before he has a chance to fight back. Not even the Dark Lord..." the woman said.

"Do no speak of it. The Dark Lord was robbed of his right. Potter should be dead just for defying the master. However, vengeance will be ours. Justice will come to the traitors and the dream to restore our pure and noble world back to its rightful place will soon begin." The second man said.

"Who do we have that is capable of challenge Potter? Do not forget Potter did best the Dark Lord and he was the greatest duelist of the age. Even greater than Dumbledore! None of us or our fellow allies who have evaded capture can duel against Potter. Even if we all hate Potter for stealing the future from us. From robbing us of our true linage, we have no one to best Potter. We also no longer have the numbers. There is barely thirty of us left. I remember the day when there were thousands of us." the woman said.

"Hard to believe we were bested by children. Children!" The second man said in disbelief. "We had the battle won. All should have knelt before the Dark Lord."

"Our best hope, lies within Delphini. She is the Dark Lord's heir. His successor. We need to train her to hate and kill Potter no matter what. To become even better than our master." The first man said in a low voice.

The woman gives a scowl at the mention of the girl.

"That girl is nothing like our master. Our master was brilliant, and powerful. He knew how to defeat his opponents before fighting them." The woman said.

"It's all Potter's fault." The second man said.

"I curse Potter for surviving when he should have died. How dare he defy our master. This would should be meant for Purebloods! Half-blood, Mudbloods and Muggles alike should have died." The woman said.

"The question remains, what should we do?" The second man asks.

"Curse Lucius. He gave up so many of our members that almost everyone was sent to Azkaban. We would have been able to restart the war if it hadn't been for him." the woman said.

"The best we can do, is attempt to shadow Potter. We will learn from him, study him. Know his weakness. Then we will strike and restore the world to it's proper place." The first man said.

Silence was met at the end of his words. They look at each other and nod their heads.

* * *

Author Notes: Well this chapters makes this story having over a hundred thousand words. I want to thank all my readers for being apart of this story. I should have cleared this up last chapter and I apologize for not clearing it up. The Aether contains the Reality Stone. That's why Harry was able to bring the magical world into MCU. He brought his world, back because that was his deepest desire. Because he missed the magical world from the depth of his heart. The reality stone gave Harry his desire.

Everyone is back from the magical world. In all corners of the world. As far as anyone is aware, reality wasn't change in any ways when the Magical World return. This also brought back renments of the Death Eaters. No they are not gone, and they will make a return in this story. However, I should clarify this before anyone of you start asking me questions. The Death Eaters who remain, are not among the Elites. They are either dead or in Azkaban. The ones who avoided a stay are the lowest of the Death Eaters and were hardly worth the time and attention of Voldemort.

I know normally muggles and S.H.I.E.L.D. shouldn't know about the magical world, but there is a reason why I'm doing this. More will be explain later on.

Please Like and Review!


	23. A Day In

**Avengers: Battleground**

Author Note: This chapter hasn't been beta'd and I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

Since there is a little confusion about the timeline I'll do a quick recap of the timeline of the events that take place.

* July 31st, 1980 Harry is Originally Born

* May 2, 1998, Voldemort is Defeat and the Death Eaters are either imprison or enter hiding

* May 30, 1998, Harry Potter with the assistance of Hermione Granger enters a portal that enters the MCU verse.

* May 30, 2008, Harry Potter steps out of the portal and enters MCU

* June 5, 2008, Harry Potter deposits all his gold and bonds into a bank in Sweden.

* June 6, 2008, Harry Travels the World. S.H.I.E.L.D. begins to shadow Harry Potter.

* January 5th, 2010, Harry enters New York City

* January 8th, 2010, Harry questions Agent 13, Sharon Carter about S.H.I.E.L.D.

* January 20, 2010, Harry begins espionage and physical training under Henri Ducard.

* April 28th, 2010, Harry Potter infiltrates the Helicarrier.

* October 22nd, 2010, Harry meets with Stark Industries about a possible investment.

* October 24th, 2010, Harry Potter and Tony Stark fight Obadiah Stane Iron Monger at Stark Industries.

* October 25th, 2010, Press calls Harry Raven while Stark is Iron Man. Tony Starks reveals the truth that he is Iron Man to the public.

* October 30th, 2010, Harry Potter returns to New York City and buys a warehouse where he begins to retrain in magic, espionage and relearning spells.

* November 5th, 2010, Nick Fury and Harry Potter meet and agree to a consultation between S.H.I.E.L.D. and Harry.

* May 1st, 2012, Loki arrives on Earth, seizes the Tesseract and begins his war for Earth.

* May 2nd, 2012, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury along with Phil Coulson begins to Assemble the Avengers to counter Loki's Plans.

* May 3rd, 2012, Odin uses Dark Energy to send Thor to Earth.

* May 4th, 2012 Loki's brainwash pawns led by Agent Barton, Hawkeye, attack the Helicarrier allowing Loki to escape. Barton is freed from Loki's control during the conflict. The Battle of New York quickly happens with the Avengers made of Raven, Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Hulk repel the invasion and end it. Harry Potter sends all Chitauri equipment and beings back through the portal by keeping them out of reach from the government and S.H.I.E.L.D. Afterwards, Harry Potter enters hiding to prevent the government from capturing him. Unknowingly, during the Battle of New York, Morgan le Fay escape her imprisonment.

* May 5th, 2012, Morgan le Fay tracks Harry Potter to his apartment and swears fealty to him. They exchange their stories through the use of Legilimency.

* May 12th, 2012, Nick Fury meets with Harry Potter and assures him no government will take action against him and convinces him to stay with the Avengers.

* May 14th, 2012, Harry Potter and Morgan le Fay attends Stark victory party with the Avengers. Thor takes Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard.

* May 15th, 2012, Harry Potter and Morgan le Fay enter Avalon and speak freely without risk of being overheard. Morgan le Fay transfers her essence and magic into Harry Potter making him possess Fairy Magic. Making him ageless and nearly immortal. Morgan le Fay and Harry Potter become comatose after the transfer is complete.

* September 4th, 2013, Harry Potter and Morgan le Fay wake from their comatose state.

* October 20th, 2013, Harry Potter and Morgan le Fay begin to investigate the strange rifts forming in London.

* November 9th, 2013, Jane Foster discovers the Aether. Thor arrives on Earth and takes, Jane Foster, Harry Potter, and Morgan le Fay. Odin enters the Odinsleep allowing Harry to become temporary King of Asgard.

* November 11th, 2013, Odin awakes from his Odinsleep. Harry Potter, Thor, and Morgan le Fay prepare for the Convergence and a greater threat.

* November 12th, 2013, The Dark Elves attack Asgard. Frigga is mortally wounded by Malekith but is saved my Morgan le Fay's healing magic.

* November 13th, 2013, Harry Potter, Morgan le Fay, Thor, Jane Foster, Sif, and Loki escape from Asgard. They enter the Dark World and battle the Dark Elves. Malekith escapes with the Aether despite the death of the Dark Elves. Loki escapes. Thor, Jane Foster, Sif, Harry Potter, and Morgan le Fay find the rift in the cave that takes them back to Earth.

* November 14, 2013, Battle of Greenwich begins where the Dark Elves attempt to destroy all Nine Realms. Thor, Sif, Harry Potter, and Morgan le Fay stop the Dark Elves with their complete destruction and extinction. Malekith is killed. Harry Potter touches the Aether, the Reality Stone and history and reality is rewritten to Harry Potter's greatest desire. The magical world is brought by the Aether. Harry Potter is the only one aware of the reality change.

 **Aether Rewritten History**

* July 31st, 1990, Harry Potter is born.

* October 31st, 1991, Voldemort Kills James and Lily Potter. Harry Potter survives.

* November 1st, Harry Potter begins living with his aunt and uncle and cousin.

* September 1st, 2001, Harry Potter attends Hogwarts. First Year Events unfold as does the following years.

* May 2nd, 2008, Voldemort is defeated and the Death Eaters are either captured, killed or enter exile.

* May 4th, 2008, Harry Potter leaves the magical world and begins to travel the world.

Events Harry Potter has taken in MCU remain the same.

* November 15th, 2013, Harry Potter returns to the Magical World to confirm he brought the magical world back. Harry Potter meets with Kingsley to plan to deal with the Muggle World should they discover the magical world.

 **Chapter 23: A Day In**

After they finished their meal, Harry took Morgan and Jessica and side apparate them to Grimmauld Place. It was the one place where he would be allowed to speak freely and it would allow him to speak without the risk of being overheard.

The moment they walked inside Morgan took off to the library and began to look at the Black family books. Harry grabs a pair of butterbeer and offers one to Jessica as she sits down on the couch and Harry in the chair that Sirius used to sit in when he was living here.

"You have questions, start. I'll answer to the best I can." Harry said.

"You've told me quite a bit about your school life. Your accomplishments. Yet you spoke little about the war. What was that war about?" Jessica asks.

"How much do you know about my world. What I told Fury?" Harry asks.

"I got the full details. Fury granted me to level eight so I could work with you so I know everything you said, all your information we have for the past five years. So I only know what you told Fury." Jessica replies.

"I told Fury, my people are peaceful. We do not generally seek out war and tend to avoid war. What I told him was true. You see the earliest records of magical societies began in the ancient times. Serving as advisors and sometimes as rulers. Then almost twelve hundred years ago, with the rise of Constantine the Great, the Roman Emperor. Our problems with muggles began. As you know, this is when the Catholic Church also began to rise in power. Thanks to Constantine who began to look to them for advice. They would whisper into his ears and have him commit himself to the church. Now we're not exactly sure how it began, but we do know the Church told Constantine my people were a threat to the Empire. In a fortnight, they killed over a hundred thousand wizards and witches without warning. Realizing they were no longer safe within the Roman Empire, the survivors fled. That is how the Witch Hunts began." Harry said.

"So the Witch Hunts have started since the Roman Empire," Jessica said slowly.

"Yes, before we served as advisors, healers, and counselors. The Church, obvious by jealousy and by greed and their desire to have power within the Empire felt threaten by my people. Convince the Emperor that we were a threat to the Empire. I do not know what the Catholic Church says about my people. The most common is that we study dark magic in the dark school of Scholomance from the devil." Harry said.

"Is Scholomance a school? A real place?" Jessica asked.

"No. There has never been a Scholomance in magical history and we do not learn magic from the devil." Harry said.

"So how does magic work exactly?" Jessica asks.

At this point, Morgan walks back in and lays a book down with a human body showing a pathway.

"This is chakra or chi… I've seen these before in gift shops." Jessica said.

"We call is them spirit. They also go by origin. It's an energy that lays dormant in all human beings. Almost impossible to see through normal means. You need spells and other magical devices to see it clearly. In the magical world, all healers begin the study of origin within the first three months of training. You see healing origin heals most of the body. To use magic is using spirit. Now like stamina, it varies between each caster. It's not instant and witches and wizards have to train and practice through years of hard study and discipline. And I know what the muggles think of magic. It does have its limitations." Morgan said.

"Muggle does this mean what I think it means," Jessica asks slowly.

"In Europe, Eurasia, Asia, and Oceania well call non-magical people muggles. The American's and Africa Region calls you No-Maj. Both mean the same thing. Non-Magical." Harry explain.

"So it's not an insult," Jessica said.

"It can be directed as an insult. But, no." Harry said in a warm voice. "We're not insulting you."

"Wizards and witches, however, who come from a Muggle ancestry are insulted. Many of our kind would call them by a foul name. That word is mudblood. It's a swear word of the worse kind in our society. Though it really hasn't been used much, as the war has made magical and wizardkind really rethink our position and our way of life."

"I keep hearing about this 'war'," Jessica said softly. "What can you tell me about it?"

Harry sighs and gets up to the kitchen. He pours himself some butterbeer before coming back down.

"I try to forget that war so much. It's one reason why I left the magical world and stayed in the muggle world. It took so much from me." Harry began.

"You have to understand, before the separation of the world, before the barriers that kept our people safe from yours, our people were being hunted. We lived in constant fear. Even in my days, since the years six hundred, our kind was hunted. We did have traitors. Wizards and witches who would hunt their fellow kind for Kings and Queens. The most famous traitor was Merlin." Morgan said.

"Wait, you're saying Merlin hunted his fellow witches and wizards," Jessica said slowly.

"Oh yes. I was his apprentice for many years. But I grew distasteful with his ways. I would watch countless of my people being bound and executed for being magical. So I ran away. Fled to Avalon. Merlin's magical prowess, however, was great. It made him a living legend. In my age, there was no witch or wizard that could defeat him. Not even I, who was one of the greatest witches of the age, could challenge Merlin. He was a magical genius. Had great wisdom. However, his solution to our problem, to the Witch Hunt, was for us to serve muggles. Our kind wanted peace, not servitude." Morgan said.

"In the year 1609, when Witch Hunts were at its highest, my people spoke to every monarch and ruler there was. We begged them to end the Witch Hunts and allow peace to be restored. We spoke to them for over a thousand years and for a thousand years, they refused. Fearing a war would break out, our people were desperate for a peaceful solution. Realizing that none of the Kings or Queens wanted peace and they were determined to hunt us to extinction our people formed a desperate plan. We create the magical world barriers. Separating the Muggle world from the Magical world." Harry said.

"It was the only solution we could come up with. We lived in fear. We wanted peace. Not war. We knew if something wasn't done soon, then a world war would have erupted. We also knew if war happens, the death toll would have been catastrophic." Morgan said.

Jessica looks at the two of them as she took this in.

"However, before the barriers, before the separation of our world. Our people would gather and debate about our course of action. Some wanted to reach out to the monarchs and try to reach a peaceful solution. But there were those, who sought war. They believe that war was the only solution and it was inevitable. Even after the separation between the worlds happen, that debate… never died. For nearly five hundred years it has been a constant debate. Should we have war with your world or should we continue to hide." Harry said.

"Wait you're saying…"

"Should we hide, should we be ashamed we're magical. Your governments make us feel this way. That's it's wrong to be magical. Many become angry over this fact. Then in the nineteen seventies, a radical group of wizards who wanted a war started to rise to power. They called themselves Death Eaters. They were lead by one of the vilest and darkest wizard's we've ever seen. They wanted war. To remove muggle-borns and muggles. The person who led them called Voldemort. Much about this wizard, was shroud in mystery. For many years, he challenged countless witches and wizards and has killed them all. It seemed, he was unstoppable. Until I came. Until he failed to kill me." Harry said.

"Wait he failed to kill you," Jessica said.

"There is a spell in the magical world. It's powerful, unblockable and kills instantly. No one has ever survived it. Until I did. That is how I earned the name, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Because I survived the killing curse when no other has ever survived it." Harry said.

"Wait, you're saying… you're unkillable?" Jessica said slowly.

"I don't know. I have died. Come back, I know I can die, it will just be difficult to kill me." Harry said.

Jessica looked somewhat taken back. It was like there was a million question flying around her head and she didn't know which one to ask.

"So what happened?" Jessica asks.

"For a time, I made him disappear. The world got to enjoy a thirteen year of peace before he came back and restarted his conquest. Now, if you're standing in the magical world, from our point of view. It sounds honorable. To get back at muggles for the Witch Hunts. Unfortunately, it started to create a lot of problems. When he seized control of our government, laws were passed to forbid any kind of interaction with Muggles or anyone with Muggle-born heritage. It was… a very dark time for our people. You had to prove you had wizardry ancestor to live in our society. Many people, were forced to hide and run. Then the war reached its climax and was fought at my school. Went all almost all night. When dawn broke, when the battle was over. I stood in triumph against the Dark Lord and defeated his army. However, the amount of dead." Harry pauses as he takes a deep breath. "I lost many friends in that battle. We buried them at the school. Where their names would be written in the school forever memory. Afterward I…,"

"Harry," Morgan said in a sharp tone that had a hint of a warning inside of it.

Harry pauses and breathes slowly.

"I had a hard time coping. I really had a hard time seeing a reason to stay. So I took my money and left. Traveled the Muggle world. Tried to stay as far away from the magical world as much as I can."

"What brought you back?" Jessica asks.

"It will be only a matter of time before ICS discovers what I'm doing. Once they find out, it will bring all kinds of trouble to the Avengers and to S.H.I.E.L.D. For one, they would start doing memory wipes to erase all knowledge of magic and my existence to everyone I've been in contact with. If however, I can convince them that this would be a good thing for both the magical world and the muggle world, they may agree to it." Harry said.

"What would stop them from agreeing in the first place?" Jessica asks.

"Well for one, there is no agreement between our worlds. No treaties, there is nothing between us. The magical world lives in constant fear that if we're discovered, it would mean war." Harry said.

"And just to clarify, ICS stands for…" Jessica asks.

"International Confederation of Sorcery. Think of it as the magical world's version of the United Nations. Now it's where world leaders gather to discuss international laws and problems. The next meeting is soon. Next month in fact. They're going to choose the next Supreme Merlinian." Harry said.

"The Supreme Merlinian is…"

"It's the person who will become the next leader of the magical world. This person will be the most powerful and most influential person in the magical world and would be able to controls laws at will. This person also holds emergency powers. For instant can make a decision that would benefit the magical world of their own choosing. He could declare war. Make contact with the muggle governments or continue to remain in hiding. I don't have to tell you, the next leader could decide so much. Even shut the Avengers down before I could really get it started again." Harry said.

Jessica didn't say anything. She suddenly became aware that things were more complicated than she assumed.

"Can you convince them that we mean them no harm?" Jessica said.

"I can do my best. I've been away, for five years. I'm not sure how strong my voice is, but I can do my best to convince my fellow witches and wizards the Avengers is a good thing." Harry said.

"You'll be fine. They'll listen. They'll question you if you've gone soft for muggles, but they'll listen." Morgan said.

"Are you really that influential?" Jessica asks.

"Very much so," Mogan said before Harry could say anything. "He just doesn't like to use his fame to get things in our world knows his name. He's not like Tony Stark, but he is well respected and everyone knows him. You're looking at perhaps the most respected and well-known wizard in the magical world." Morgan said.

"So you're big news," Jessica said slowly.

"I try not to be big news," Harry said.

Jessica nods her head and leans back.

"I guess I should tell you why I was assigned to you," Jessica said. "Why I was sent to be the Avengers liaison."

"I already know, you have enhanced abilities that Fury thought would make you an asset to the team," Harry said.

Jessica shook her head.

"I do have enhanced abilities. Wall crawling, enhance speed, strength, stamina, durability. A slight healing factor. I also release something I call, Venom Blast. It releases a bioelectric shock that is capable of stunning to temporary paralyze. If I'm serious, it could even lead to permanent paralysis. Or even death. It's not the fact, that I can keep up with the Avengers and hold my own. No, it's my own intellect that I was chosen."

"Mean you're intelligent," Harry said slowly.

"I have a Master Degree in Political Science. But that's not why Fury assigned me to the Avengers. You see, I'm a detective and a private investigator."

"So you're like a private police officer," Harry said.

"In a way. Before I S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited me, I was a private investigator. I was really good at my job. It's why S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited me in the first place. Fury says I'm a bit like Sherlock Holmes. I'm good at solving puzzles and crime. Good at finding people. I have something. Here…" Jessica said as she pulls out her metal wrist brace. She presses it and holographic images appeared of countless people. Many showed connections to one another and had profiles about them.

"This is…" Harry said as he looks at all the images in front of him.

"I call this, the Spider's Web. It's my profile watcher and what I've collected over the years about all the people I've investigated and who are they're contacts and information. This is why Fury sent me to work with the Avengers. You want to chase down the guys doing harm to our society. I can find them and trace all their movements. I can tell you where they're going to go before they run there." Jessica said.

Harry looks at the images and could see he was going to have his work cut out for him. There was so much information she has been collecting.

"Did you spend a year going over all the bad guys I wanted to chase down as a presentation?" Harry asked.

"Sort of. S.H.I.E.L.D. won't get in your way. I think a part of Nick Fury is glad the Avengers has been formed to do what they've been doing. Now, as the team leader, you have a lot of responsibilities to handle. For one, no one on the Avengers has really worked as a team before. The only person who has done anything similar to what the Avengers are doing would be Captain America, in World War Two when he led the Howling Commandos."

"No one. Stark I can see working solo but haven't Agent Barton and Romanoff worked as a team before?" Harry said.

"They have worked together in the past. But most of the time they do ops on their own. Romanoff is a skilled infiltrator and excellent at gathering information. Excellent at interrogation. Something she does assassination roles as well. Most of the time by seduction. Agent Barton, however, is a master marksman and is excellent at tailing other people. He's also good at exploiting security weaknesses and knows how to get into places without triggering an alarm."

"So you know their skills," Harry said.

"After New York, Fury gave me their profiles so I would be working alongside them. I have met them before. Well, to be precise I have met Agent Barton before, but never worked with either of them. This is a first for me as well." Jessica said.

"Banner is used to operating alone. Due to the simple fact, Hulk is literally a one man army on his own. Indestructible as well as incredible strength. Stark is also used to operating alone and relays heavily upon his suits to get the job done. This could lead to his own downfall if he's not careful. We got Rhodes, who could be a problem due to the simple fact he loves kissing the governments ass too much. The only exception I see is Thor. We know Thor's agenda and understands what he wants. This is going to take a lot of patience and team work before we can actually call ourselves a team." Harry said.

"There is a lot of things the Avengers need to do before we can start fighting the world. I understand you want to go after crime syndicates." Jessica said.

"Yes, they threaten the world by terrorizing people. Some do it for profit, others do it for power. The thing that allows them to stay in power and abuse others is that they buy off politicians and law enforcements agencies. Making them in many ways, untouchable. I want to change that. It's why I'm staying with the Avengers. Because I'm going to avenge their victims. Make them, afraid because they're soon going to learn that I cannot be bought or bullied." Harry said.

"That will make you dangerous. More dangerous than normal. Once they realize you cannot be controlled they will turn to more… desperate allies to protect them. Or to kill you. You need to be careful. The crime syndicates could turn to people they don't truly understand or will be able to control just to get back at you." Jessica said softly.

"No matter what happens, I will not bend. I will do what I always do, no matter what people say. No matter what the press says. All I care about is doing the right thing. Even if the world tells me it is wrong." Harry said.

"You," Jessica said as she turns off her Spider Webs and the holographic images disappeared. "are truly incorruptible aren't you. Most people have a price or something that would make them bend or fold. Not you. You don't care what people think, you will continue to do what you do no matter what people say about you. This is incredibly rare to find." Jessica said.

"I've face bad press before. I've had politicians try to destroy me. I've grown past to the point that I no longer care what they think or say about me. I know as long as I believe in it, I'll fight and avenge those who need avenging." Harry said.

"I can only imagine what the press will say once they hear Harry is going to be fighting in the muggle world," Morgan said.

"It will cause some problems. They might even try to forbid you from doing anything in the muggle world." Morgan said.

"I hate politics," Harry mutters.

"You have a bad experience with politicians?" Jessica asks. Harry turns to give her a sharp look before he speaks.

"In my experience, politics and politicians will never do anything unless it benefits them. In most cases, they will nothing as the danger rises and the threat increases. They won't do anything unless they are forced to act. By the time action is needed, they will try to take the credit and have the public aware that it was they who did the deed. If not, and things go south, then they will separate themselves and shift the blame elsewhere. So no, I don't have a good experience with politics."

Jessica places her hands on the couch and appeared to be in deep thought.

"You know the United States Government, will attempt to get involved. Attempt to seize control of the Avengers. Right now, Fury is protecting the Avengers and keeping parties off the Avengers. However, there will come a day when the governments will seize the Avengers." Jessica said.

"When that day comes. I'll leave the Avengers. I will not stand behind a politician who knows nothing about what being an Avenger means. I already know, that politicians want to control the Avengers only to boost their own public image. They want us to help them stay in power and support them. I'm not bringing the Avengers into politics. That's dangerous and could seriously backfire in our face in a not so good way. I rather the Avengers earn our way. If we do anything, I want the public to judge us, not politics." Harry said.

Jessica didn't say anything. She was appearing to be in deep thought. As if she was putting everything together and trying to come up with a solution or a response to Harry's decision.

"There are both pro's and con's if the government gets involved," Jessica said in a slow voice. "The pro's is that we would get support and intel from countless intelligence agencies. Not to mention gear and equipment. As well as training. They could sanction training for Avengers that we couldn't normally do ourselves. However, the cons are just as bad. For one, we would have to listen to what they told us. Not to mention they would choose who we fight and take on. Our rights and voice would also be rejected. We would be completely ignored. They would also be able to control the intelligence of what we get and see. Then when doubt and don't want to do this anymore, they may decide to 'retire' us." Jessica said.

"I want the Avengers, to choose our own battles, to choose our own enemies. We choose our own battles." Harry said.

"All I know is S.H.I.E.L.D. will support you. Nick Fury is dealing with the world leaders to leave the Avengers alone. By having claim over the Avengers, he is keeping many potential annoyances away from the team. Already there are those in the State Department, who want the Avengers under U.S. control. However, they won't dare challenge Nick Fury. The amount of information he controls. The dirt he can reveal if they push things. It's not something they want to happen or reveal to the public. So for the time being, the Avengers will be safe from any government involvement." Jessica said.

"What does Fury want in return?" Harry asks. Jessica looks at him with a slight confusion on her face. "He wouldn't be doing this without wanting something in return. He's doing the Avengers, me, in particular, a big favor. He must want something in return for protecting us." Harry said.

"He hasn't told me. Maybe he thinks that the Avengers will do good things and S.H.I.E.L.D. will get credit for us. I honestly do not know." Jessica replies.

Harry sighs as he leans back and thinks carefully.

After his fallout with Ron, things just fell apart for him. It's why he left his original world because of the fact that he really couldn't cope with all the loss of his friends. Ron was trying to act like he was the world's greatest savior. Ron also didn't seem to care much about the dead. Nor the fact he lost his brother in the battle. Ron also wanted Harry to go around telling everyone he did great and his name should be engraved in wizarding history.

Ron's behavior pretty much ended their relationship. Harry didn't want his friends to die for him. He wanted peace. He wanted to be a teenager with normal teenage problems. Worrying about girls and how to talk to girls. Preparing for Quidditch and enjoying Quidditch matches. Not be some big time hero who saved the world.

Unfortunately, as Hermione said, Harry had a 'saving people problem'. It stops Harry from thinking rationally and faces the crisis with no real plan. The worst was when he believed his godfather, Sirius Black was being held by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. Despite Hermione's many protests and voice of reasons, Harry was utterly convinced his godfather was in danger and rushed to his aid without stopping to think or see reason.

It was for this reason, he walked right into a trap and the very thing he tried to prevent, really did happen. His godfather did die because of his stupidity.

He couldn't afford to make that same mistake again. He couldn't lead his new friends to their death and be blind to voice and reasons.

Overall, he may be the most experience Avengers on the team. With Thor and Cap right there with him. Due to the simple fact that Cap is a World War Two Veteran who led the special forces team, the Howling Commandos. Thor is also experienced in war having fought countless battles throughout the ages and across many planets. Cap could potentially serve as Harry's second. Due to the fact he has the experience leading people against overwhelming odds.

This meant Harry had a lot of work to do. Homework to be processed. Studying and understanding what his teammates can and can't do. Harry was thinking hard. Trying to see something that could benefit the team.

"Where is the rest of the team?" Harry asks.

Jessica pulls out a tablet that had an S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it before entering a password and pulling up several images and information.

"Stark is in New York, overseeing the final reconstruction of what is now being called, _Avengers_ tower. Harold 'Happy' Hogan. Tony Starks chauffeur and somewhat personal bodyguard is with him. Virginia 'Pepper' Potts is the new CEO of Stark Industries, even though Tony Stark controls most of the companies investments and stocks." Jessica said

"So she's like a puppet who rules in all but name?" Harry said.

"Sort of. She does have a Masters in Business Administration. She served loyally and faithfully to Stark for years. For as his personal assistant, to somewhat on and off girlfriend to now CEO of the Company. Stark still runs things, but it's clear Stark's focus is the Avengers. Which, he is doing some new projects but we're not sure what they are. Stark network security is top of the line and has never before really been hacked. So we can't really get inside without Stark knowing we're inside his system." Jessica said.

"He manages to break inside your system." Harry pointed out.

"I heard. Took a lot of confidential files too. We spoke to him, told him these files cannot be made public knowledge. S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps a lot of secrets and make sure the world is safe from the monsters that roam our streets. If people knew monsters, heroes and gods were walking beside them, well panic would spread like wildfire all throughout the world. It's why we do a lot of cover ups. For things, people are not ready to hear. So they can sleep safely at night without having to be afraid." Jessica said.

"From one point, I believe the truth is more important than covering things up. There was a time I would have gotten on Fury's case about lying to the public about heroes and monsters. However, I also understand the reasons behind keeping these things a secret. Not everyone can handle the truth and prefer living in their own little world. Believing their safe and nothing is wrong. It's a lot scarier when the wake-up calls and the world aren't as safe as many people like to believe." Harry said.

"Barton and Romanoff both returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff and Barton are both working with Cap along with our STRIKE team. They both do occasional missions on their own and are aware that they could be called in for Avengers activities. Banner, believe or not is working alongside Stark and is currently in Avengers Tower. What Banner and Stark are up to is anyways guess. According to Agent Coulson, Thor is spending some time with Jane Foster before doing anything."

"So Cap, the Hawk, and Widow are with S.H.I.E.L.D. while Banner and Stark are working on something in Avengers Tower. Thor is spending his quality time with Jane Foster before rejoining the team." Harry said slowly as he tried to imagine what his teammates were doing.

"We have a lot to get done. There are many things I have to go over with you." Jessica said.

"I'm sure. You can stay here. Your cell phone should work while you stay here, but S.H.I.E.L.D. will be unable to track you as long as you're here. I know there is a lot we have to go over and it's best we get as much done as possible." Harry said.

"What happens if S.H.I.E.L.D. calls me in?" Jessica asks.

"I think they will make an exception due to your new line of work," Harry said.

"One thing we should do to counter the government's legal attacks on us to ensure we remain completely independent," Morgan said.

Harry nods his head. He knew if he could get some legal documents that kept the Avengers as Independent and away from Governments he would have a legal fighting chance to keep the Avengers away from politics and government officials.

Harry turns to Jessica.

"Think you can help me out with the Avengers Accord?" Harry asks.

Jessica nods her head.

"It shouldn't be too difficult. I'll have S.H.I.E.L.D. legal counsel help draft it for you. All you have to do is tell me what you want to put in it." Jessica said.

"Let's get started," Harry said.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope this clears some things many of you have been wondering. So, as for the poll, well the clear winner is Lover for Harry Potter and Morgan le Fay. However, there is a new poll. It will be about a few chapters until I start it, but Age of Ultron is going to happen. So the question is during the little game between the Avengers with Thor's Hammer, is Harry Potter capable of lifting the Hammer.

If there is still any confusions or questions that need answering, please let me know in the reviews and I'll answer them with the next chapter.


	24. The Intellect of Magic

**Avengers: Battleground**

This Chapter has been Beta'd by TheLostVoyager

 **Chapter 24: The Intellect of Magic**

Harry spent almost three weeks with Jessica Drew going over regulations and strategy. Harry and Jessica quickly drafted a Avengers Accord and then she notified Nick Fury who, for some strange reason, approved and had his legal counsel and lawyers make it legal and air tight.

In order to keep his place a secret and to prevent Jessica from telling S.H.I.E.L.D. where he lived in London, Harry would apparate her to the S.H.I.E.L.D. command center in London whenever she needed to leave.

Today, however, Harry was inside his new compound that he refers to as the Institute. He was going over the tablet that S.H.I.E.L.D. had given him, or more precisely, that Jessica Drew gave him. He also had countless bags of equipment being delivered to him so he could work and experiment on trying to allow magic to work with technology.

Harry discovered that muggles already were calling this control of technology through magic technomagic even without such magic being a reality yet. Magic tended to short circuit anything electric and made many of the best technological items go haywire. Since Harry planned to continue working with Tony Stark, he needed to be able to work in and around technology. Even just using the most basic com units was very unpleasant due to them short-circuiting in his ear.

"Still having trouble?" Morgan asked as she entered the library.

"Yeah, but I'm improving," Harry said as he tried to mold the magic into the most recent Stark computer. It started up briefly before suddenly short circuiting.

"If you succeed, this will be ground breaking. It could forever change how magic can be used." Morgan said. "It would also give us an edge against muggles should the day come when we are at odds with one another."

"You mean by taking out their satellites and radar systems?" Harry asked.

"Very much so. You know as well as I do, once we take away the very thing that makes them powerful, they will be forced into talks that they wouldn't otherwise agree to. We would control their fate." Morgan said.

"I don't like that idea," Harry replied.

"I know you don't. However, remember that if we truly want to be free from any government involvement and influence we need to do something that makes them rethink their position towards us. We need to bluff them in a way that makes them agree to our demands without realizing it. After all, once they realize their little reign is coming undone, they will do anything and agree to everything to keep their regime going." Morgan said.

Harry sat the computer down and looked at Morgan carefully.

"You've gone through this before," Harry said to her, having come to the realization that Morgan was very familiar with this type of power play.

"How do you think King Arthur stayed in power? He had many rivals and enemies who sought to usurp him from his throne. There were times that a few even came close to ending his rule. However, Merlin was as cunning and manipulative as they come. He was a true Slytherin. Merlin manipulated Arthur because he understood Arthur completely. In many ways, it was Merlin who really ruled Camelot and not Arthur. Once a ruler realizes that everything that gives them power can suddenly turn and make them powerless, they will do anything to keep that power. Merlin used this tactic many times with Arthur. The day will come when we need to use the same tactic against the United Nations and cripple them. Because if you want the Avengers to be completely free and independent, then you may need to take the world hostage to force the World Leaders into our demands. It may be the only way to protect the Avengers." Morgan said.

Harry leaned back in his chair and sighed. He knew Morgan was speaking the truth. Power meant everything to a ruler. Once they realized that rule was threatened by an outside party, they would do almost anything to keep their power. Harry knew this because, during Fudge's final days in office, he attempted to get Harry to support him publicly so he could stay in office. Scrimgeour was the same way. The public opinion was still in an outrage over the Death Eaters' reign. Scrimgeour knew the only way to stay in office was through having Harry support him which would ease the public opinion and allow him to stay in office.

If Harry had chosen to speak out, to tell the magical world what those two were really like when the public supported him, he was sure that they both would have been thrown out of office much faster.

The problem was, Harry didn't have that kind of influence in the muggle world. His voice and opinion would have been shunted aside and ignored. He needed a form of leverage to force the Muggle world leaders to submit and agree to his demands to keep the Avengers independent. He knew the only way they would be persuaded was if their positions were threatened. A global electronic blackout that rendered the Muggle world back to the stone age might be enough to force the World Leaders to relent and back off.

The one problem he faced, was that he wasn't the type of character to blackmail the world.

"What you say may be true. However, I don't have it in me to do that." Harry said.

"I know you don't, but I do," Morgan replied.

Harry looks at her with a raised eyebrow, silently asking her to elaborate.

"I care very little for the muggle world and its residents. The things they've done to our people doesn't make me wish them good fortune. The very characteristic that gives you your strength is something I admire but that I do not have. The moment the world turns on us, I wouldn't care if I had to blackmail or murder my way to get what you want. I could act on your behalf to force the muggles into submission." Morgan said.

"You're not planning on ruling the world are you?" Harry asks. Morgan gave him a smile.

"No. I already know that I would not be a good ruler. I learned at a very young age that I would abuse political power. I may be gifted in politics, but it's best if someone controls my power instead of me having power. It's why I remain at your side as a servant." Morgan said.

"How am I different from Merlin? Aren't you afraid I could start problems between us like you and your mentor?" Harry asks.

"You are different from Merlin in so many ways. No matter where you are, be it Muggle or magical, you are very thoughtful and considerate of others. You rarely care about your own personal needs, simply meeting them instead of fulfilling them wantonly. Merlin was different. He may have served muggles and that fool King Arthur, but everything he did was for himself. Merlin abused his power very frequently. He was like person Dumbledore would have become had he taken office. You remember what Dumbledore told you, don't you?" Morgan said.

Harry did remember. The reason why Dumbledore never became Minister of Magic, was because Dumbledore learned after the death of his sister, that if he had seized power, he would have become like Voldemort. That thought terrified him and made him avoid the political arena so as to not seize power. It's why he chose to instead remain at Hogwarts as a teacher, which he loved doing very much.

"You are manipulating me yourself, aren't you?" Harry said as he looked at Morgan.

"Choosing your words is what many politicians do well. I'm very good at selecting my words and phrasing them to manipulate others. I trained in the practice as a youth and you would have too if you had been sorted into Slytherin." Morgan said.

"Makes me wonder if I had been sorted into Slytherin, would I have turned out differently or would I still be the same," Harry said with a smile on his face at the thought.

"That's an interesting question and one that is not easy to answer. Had you been in Slytherin, I have no doubt you would still be as you are now, but you would most likely be better at self-control and choosing your words and battles. You see, everyone tries to manipulate others whether they realize it or not. Our conversation is a way for us to dance with our words. The purpose of manipulation is to allow another to see your point. You have a gift, I have told you this before. Remember, you have the power without realizing it, to create echoes. You're going to have to learn how to speak wisely before others so you can face people without trouble. Speaking to the press is also going to be a problem because you need to pick your words carefully. One thing I have noticed is that the reporters and journalists like to twist words and bend the truth to their liking. You had no one to really show you before how to speak to others without having your words twisted."

"If I had to choose from your own words, I would blame Dumbledore for placing me with the Dursley's," Harry said with a small smile.

"Indeed. I know he wanted you to grow up with your family loving each other as his family never did. However, he was a fool at heart which is why…"

A sudden, silent alarm went off in their minds ending their conversation and causing Harry and Morgan to stand up on high alert.

Someone had just somehow entered the Institute and bypass their barriers and enchantments.

Harry took off with Morgan right behind him. They entered the main hall to see a figure wearing yellow robes with a hood that covered most of the face standing in the middle of the room. The person's hands were behind their backs.

Harry dropped down and stared intently at the figure.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded as he stood at the ready.

The figure said nothing but continued to stand there with their hands behind their back.

Harry brought his hands up and summons chains to wrap themselves around the person. The figure neither said or did anything as the chains wrapped around their torso and legs.

The figure calmly raised their hands up and held them raised briefly before snapping them downward.

Two orange circles with a pentagram inside them appeared and the chains shattered, freeing the figure.

 _'What is that? Magic… no, it's something similar to magic yet at the same time, different. How did this person bypass my security?'_

Harry raised his hands back up and prepared to fight.

Morgan apparated behind the figure and attempted to decapitate the figure. The person, however, was quick to dodge the blow.

Harry then reacts and conjures wrappings around the figure's legs prevent movement.

The figure flips up and throws one of the pentagrams at Harry forcing him to conjure a shield to deflect the pentagram aside. It lands on the floor and slowly starts dissolving into orange sparks.

The figure lands on the ground and slices the wrappings with the remaining pentagram causing the wrappings to slowly dissolve and disappear into similar orange sparks.

The figure then dispels the remaining pentagram and stands tall before Harry and Morgan.

Harry could tell this person was highly experienced in combat and knew their way around a fight. Their orange, energy or magic, whatever it was, was powerful and seemed to counteract his and Morgan's magic.

The figure suddenly lashes out with their hands and an orange whip appeared heading straight for them. Morgan disapparated before the whip could latch itself upon her. Harry, however, brought his hand up to allow the orange whip to wrap itself around his wrist.

The figure attempted to pull Harry to throw him off balance but Harry pulls back and tugs nearly pulling the figure forward.

They remained at this stalemate for a brief while before Harry summoned his lightning and it quickly raced across the orange whip towards the figure.

The figure was highly experienced in combat. There was no doubt of that. They seemed to have realized the danger of the lightning almost instantly and let go of the whip allowing it to be destroyed.

 _'It would seem while this person's abilities can affect magic, so too can magic affect this person abilities. Let's see how well this person defense is against my magical swords.'_

Harry raised his arms up and seven magical swords appeared. Their yellow glow gleamed in front of Harry as they spun around for a bit before stopping. The figure seemed to realize the danger as Harry launches the swords at the figure.

Unable to dodge, the figure was forced to conjure an orange shield to absorb the impact. The seven swords hit the shield causing sparks to fly as the swords attempted to penetrate the shield. The figure appeared to be struggling to maintain their shield as the swords were slowly penetrating it.

Morgan reappeared and threw metal chains at the person's feet. The chains quickly came alive and wrapped themselves around the person ceasing their ability to move and this time tightly binding their hands. Harry dispelled his swords as the shield disappeared.

"Morgan, get some veritaserum," Harry said as he walked towards the figure.

"This is unexpected." Came from the hooded figure.

Harry waves his hand causing the hood to fly backward and reveal their face. It was a woman with a bald head. Piercing blue eyes looked back into Harry's green eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"You use strange abilities to conjure and attack. I have been attempting to track you down for over a year since the Battle of New York. I have many questions for you." The woman said.

"You're in no position to ask questions," Morgan replied as she walks around and stood next to Harry to observe the woman.

"True. I don't seem to be able to summon my magic and I can't break free." The woman said.

"That's not magic. This is magic." Morgan said as she conjures blue fire in her hands.

"So we both use magic then. How about a deal, I promise not to attack you and to answer your questions if you agree to do the same." The woman said.

Harry looked at Morgan. She stared back at Harry thoughtfully as they both weighed their opinions.

"How do we know you'll keep your end of the bargain," Harry asked.

"I invaded your home and attacked you to see what you were capable of. I have seen what I wanted. Besides, it is obvious that I cannot match both of you. After New York, despite its limited videos, I wanted to see what exactly the magic you use was like." She said.

Harry looked at her and dove into her memories.

"How old are you?" Harry asks as his glance into her memories showed that she existed in a time that was around Morgan's own original time line.

"I am called the Ancient One. I have forgotten my own real name. It has been centuries since I have remembered my own name. I am apart of the Order of Mystic Arts, of which magics that I use appear to be different from yours. I have many questions just as you do." She said.

"Let's start with the most simple one. How did you bypass my wards and security?" Harry demanded.

"Those wards as you call them did create a problem. For a strange reason, I could not enter so I bypass your wards without my sling ring." She said.

"Sling Ring?" Harry repeated.

"It's by your feet. It appears to have fallen from my belt during our little bout." She said.

Harry looked down and could see a strange looking object on the ground. It was like a brass knuckle only for two fingers to hold instead of four. Harry picked it up and looked at it carefully. It looked rather ordinary.

"Can you let me out of here. We have much to talk about." The Ancient One said.

"Why did you attack us?" Harry demanded.

"I kept hearing about you being a sorcerer who can use magic. I wanted to see for myself what form your magic took. It's unlike anything I've ever encountered before."

"Alright, we'll let you go, but if you attack us again, we'll just bind you up again and question you another way."

"Do we really have the time? The gathering of the magical world leaders is about to commence. We have only two hours before our meeting with Nick Fury about the summit. We don't really have time to deal with another party." Morgan said.

"I'll make this quick." The Ancient One promised.

"You need to make your case to us in one hour or else there will be blood in the water," Harry stated. The woman nodded her head in understanding. Harry waved his hands and the chains unbound themselves from the Ancient One.

She walked over and taking her sling ring moved her hand in a clockwise motion as she walked forward. An orange circle appeared spinning in the air with sparks flying around it.

"Follow me," she said as she steps through the circle which had to be a portal.

Harry glanced at Morgan before nodding his head. He then walked forward and stepped through.

Harry was greeted by a sight of people training in similar robes to what he was wearing. Though they were wearing white robes instead of his black. It appeared as if they were doing some form of martial arts or tai chi. Each motion they made seemed to create an orange line that was made of sparks.

Morgan walked through and proceeded to look around in amazement.

"What is this place?" she asked.

A man wearing dark green robes walked up to them. He had his hands behind his back and he had a smile on his face.

"Welcome to Kamar-Taj! Are you new students?" he asks.

"No, I don't think we're students," Harry said as he looked around him.

"Interesting, you dress like us so I assumed…" he said.

"We're a witch and wizard. Yet this place is…" Harry said as he looks around.

"We're not called witches or wizards here. We are sorcerers and I see you have already met the Sorcerer Supreme. Please, come inside." He said as he gestured his hand towards the building in front of them.

Harry walked forward and just as he took his third step, he took notice of a site that was very interesting. A very tall mountain with a snowy peak stood in the distance.

"Where are we?" Morgan asked as she too looked at the mountain in the distance.

"Nepal, I've been here before but I never really did stay long," Harry replied as he turned to look inside.

"Please, come inside." The man said as Harry and Morgan reached the doorway.

They walked inside and took note that it had a very Asian-like theme to the inside. Incense was burning and people were walking around in robes.

The woman, the Ancient One, was sitting in the middle of the room making tea.

"Tea," She said pouring three cups.

"You fought us and are now making tea for us?" Morgan queried in disbelief.

"The past is in the past. I merely wanted to see what your magic was like. It was very interesting." She replied.

"You mean the fact we expressed magic outward and you drew magic inward towards yourself," Harry said.

"Exactly. In all my life I have never seen such a marvelous thing. You see, we use magic by drawing in power from other dimensions." The Ancient One said.

Harry looked at her and studied her carefully. "Explain."

"The language of the mystics arts is as old as civilization. The sorcerers of antiquity called the use of this language 'spells' but if we were to use a modern day sensibility word, the correct choice would be a 'program'. All for a source that shapes reality. A multiverse, if you will." The Ancient One said.

"You're talking about bending matter, bending reality," Harry said slowly.

"In a way. We really don't reshape reality. We merely take advantage of the many dimensions that exist to our advantage. Such as," The Ancient One as she brings her hands up causing cracks and strange images to appear around them. "the mirror dimension. You don't want to be trapped here without a way to get out. For this dimension is ever present yet completely undetectable. We use it to train and if need be, trap and imprison dangerous threats."

Harry and Morgan looked around them and took note that people were entering the room yet seemed to be oblivious to them. They walked past them without so much as looking towards them.

"You can also use this dimension to spy on other people," Harry said slowly.

"We could yes," the Ancient One acquiesced.

"Is this how you got inside the Institute?" Harry asked.

"Rest assured, I was unable to enter your Institute through the mirror dimension. Your 'wards' as you call them prevented me from entering. I had to use my sling ring to create a portal to bypass your barriers and enter that way. Though you were quick to find me." the Ancient One said.

"Yes, I have many alarms in place in case someone ever does enter. So what is it that you want?" Harry asks.

"I want to know how you came across your magic. What it is and what does it do." The Ancient One said.

"My people, that is witches and wizards, used magic called Linguistics. The spells of incantation. We use ancient words, ancient languages to bring magic to life. They have many effects and are used throughout our everyday lives. However, the magic Morgan and I use is called Eldritch Magic. It is far more advanced and significantly more dangerous to use. It allows us to manipulate matter and to cast wandless magic while witches and wizards have to use wands to perform their magic. Wandlore is an interesting field of study in my world." Harry said.

"That is very interesting and intriguing. So there _are_ different kinds of magic that exist." The Ancient One said.

"It would appear so," Harry said.

"I wish to learn more. Such knowledge could benefit the Order of the Mystic Arts." The Ancient One said.

"Depends," Harry said.

"On?" The Ancient One said.

"Are you going to let us out?" Harry asked as he gestures his hand to the mirror dimension they were in.

The Ancient One smiled and brought out her sling ring and waved her hand in that clockwise motion to allow a portal to appear allowing the party to step out and enter the real world again.

At that moment, Harry's cell phone starts ringing. Harry looked at it and saw that it was Jessica Drew. Harry sighs and answers.

"Hello?"

"Harry, where are you? You were supposed to be in a meeting with Nick Fury ten minutes ago!" Jessica said.

"Something came up. I'll explain later. I'm on my way back." Harry said.

"Hurry, be warned, Nick has tons of questions that he wants to ask you," Jessica cautioned.

Harry hung up his phone and sighed as he turned back to the Ancient One.

"I need to get back to New York. Can you take me back?" Harry asked.

"Follow me." The Ancient One said as she then turned around and led them inside a library. She walked past an area where several highly expensive books were being kept.

"What are those?" Harry asked.

"These books are registered for masters. They contain spells far too advanced for other students." The man in the green cloak named Mordo said.

"So they're forbidden," Harry queried.

"No book in Kamar-Taj is forbidden. Only certain practices." Mordo said.

The Ancient One walked to a stone and stood before it, looking at the world map as if she was trying to ask a silent question.

"This door behind me will take you to the New York Sanctum. Your way back to the city. We'll speak again soon." The Ancient One said.

Harry nodded his head as the door opened. He walked through with Morgan behind him.

He had so many questions he had to ask. Yet he didn't know where to begin.

* * *

Author Notes: How does everyone like the meeting with the Ancient One. So many of you have asked for it and I have delivered. I'm going to be working on Captain America Civil War soon, as soon as I'm done with the magical world introduction. Some things need to be cleared up first in the magical world before I can do Captain America Civil War. Also please note that I won't be updating as I have been lately due to the fact the Fall Semester for College has started up again and I'm going to be attending full time. I'll update when I can as well as get other stories up to date as well.

Thanks to all my support on this story as well. It has now reached over 100 C2's Communities. I'll have chapter 25 up as soon as I can post it.


	25. The Supreme Sorcerer

**Avengers: Battleground**

Author Note: Please Note this chapter hasn't been beta'd.

 **Chapter 25: The Supreme Sorcerer**

Today was an important day. Today was the summer solstice. That meant the International Confederation of Sorcery was going to meet. The meeting was to take place tonight. In New York City. Harry was taking Nick Fury along with Agent Hill and Agent Drew. Only for S.H.I.E.L.D. to explain what their purpose was and how they could benefit from working together.

His meeting with Nick Fury went well, rather well yet it was strange. Fury was upset that Harry kept the information about the magical world a secret. Feeling he had a right to know as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Harry merely pointed out, that because of the actions of countless governments and monarchs, the magical world has split off from the muggle world and live in isolation. Harry also told him of the International Statute of Secrecy and he shouldn't even know about the magical world. That he was also allowing Fury to attend as a guest. Harry reminded him as a guest he wasn't the director of any body and many witches and wizards who were going to be attending weren't going to like it if he was in attendance.

Harry calms his breathing as he walks into the New York S.H.I.E.L.D. command center with Morgan beside him.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent took note of his Avengers I.D. as he walked around but no one stopped him as they knew Avengers were granted level eight clearance in S.H.I.E.L.D.

Harry knocks on the director's office and enters as Nick Fury was standing in the middle of the room. He was looking at a screen that was blank telling Harry he was talking to the World Security Council.

"Fury, I thought you were told you weren't allowed to tell anyone about the magical world," Harry said as Morgan closes the door.

"My superiors are demanding I take action. Including monitor the magical world." Nick Fury said.

"I told you that you weren't supposed to tell others. I told you on faith that you would be smart and keep this information to yourself until something solid has been formed between our two worlds. Now, there is a good chance the magical world will demand action to take place. Action, that will not be beneficial for both our parties." Harry said.

"Look, the World Security Council job is to oversee S.H.I.E.L.D. and protect the world from threats. They are concern that…" Fury stated.

"I already know what their concern is." Harry snaps. "They fear that magic can be used as a weapon and can be used against them. They are making the same mistakes as their predecessors and former governments made. Do you not remember, it was this kind of thinking that push wizard-kind into hiding into the first place. Do I need to remind you, that my people prefer peace over war? The debate of fighting your world hasn't died down. Or perhaps you're asking for a fight with the magical world." Harry said in a warning tone.

Nick Fury looked a bit shocked. "Look, we're facing a problem with no real answer. Concerns are being raised that your world is a threat to ours. Insurance is needed to… keep the peace." Nick Fury said softly.

"Not going to happen. I know what they want. They want a say in the magical world and to control our governments. Not going to happen. Do not forget, it was this kind of thinking that drove us apart from your world in the first place. I'm allowing you to attend as a favor. If you're caught spying or even remotely attempting to put yourself in the government, then you can kiss the Avengers goodbye. I need their approval to officially join the Avengers. I'm sure you've heard that if you screw things then I'll disappear and you'll never remember that I existed. Believe me, not many will be happy or pleased you're going to be in attendance in wizardry affairs." Harry said.

Nick Fury clearly wasn't happy. He clearly wasn't expecting to be put in check.

"Look the fact that your world roams around uncheck is a concern. How do we know that you aren't plotting to attack our world…"

"Same reason why we went into hiding in the first place. Your superiors only see us as potential weapons and soldiers because they want magic to be used as a weapon. You think of us as a threat without understanding our background or culture. Does peace mean nothing to you? We wanted peace for so many years it has been ignored and refused. Do not forget, it was your people who started spilling blood first that caused our worlds to be separate in the first place. Do not say we're potential threats when it is clear you are more of a threat than we are." Harry said.

Nick Fury said nothing. He merely looked at Harry carefully. As if trying to think of a safe way to repair the damage that has been done.

"Look how do we know that your people really want peace." Nick Fury asks.

"You have no idea how terrified my people are of you. You're going to find out later today. As I've told you, many will not take it kindly that you are going to be in attendance. Your predecessor has caused a lot of damage and has let their own fear and jealousy blind them. I can keep you in attendance, but I can't guarantee that you'll be completely welcome." Harry said.

"Harry, we need to go now. The assembly is about to be in session. Not to mention the votes." Morgan said interrupting the conversation and bringing Harry back to his purpose.

"I'll bring you, but understand that many in my world will not take kindly with your arrival and appearance. You will have to convince countless of my worlds world leaders that you not after war with my world. And don't think you can start putting people on the index." Harry added. Fury looked a bit shock that Harry knew about the Index but quickly regains his poker face. "My people will not take kindly to being marked and tagged like animals. If you even make that motion, believe me, they will be in an uproar for that suggestion."

Harry didn't need to say they would have interrogated Fury to find out more about the Index and S.H.I.E.L.D. From the looks on Fury, Fury seemed to have realized that was going to happen.

"Need I remind you, Director Fury, there are no treaties between our world. No truce, no agreement of any kind. Remember, your world governments drove us into hiding in the first place. You are not in friendly territory. You are not among friends. You need to be careful how you speak to the magical community. You want good relations between our worlds, you best watch how you step here. I don't need to tell you what would happen if the magical community believes your words are an act of war. Not to mention it would ruin Harry's name and reputation. He's taking a risk bringing you to this conference." Morgan said.

Nick Fury sighs as he stood before them. "Look my superiors are worried. That's all. Your people have powers and we fear you cannot be controlled or contain in case a worse case scenario." Nick Fury said.

"That type of talk has been going on for nearly fourteen hundred years. We still haven't made any aggressive move against your world and prefer to be left much alone instead of getting involved in your affairs. Do not forget, it was because of your world that the world was separated in the first place." Morgan said.

"Perhaps," Harry said as everyone turns to look at him. "I shouldn't bring you."

Nick Fury looks at him in surprise. Almost shocked was written on his face.

"Why?" Nick Fury asked.

"You can't seem to respect our simple wishes of not aggravating the situation. Your superiors are risking starting a war between our worlds. You would obey because you also want something in the magical world. Remember, your world has pushed our world into hiding. I'm trying to build some kind of relationship between our worlds. However, it must done without aggravating my world. Already I can tell you many will not take kindly to your arrival and attendance." Harry said.

"Then what do you want to me to say." Nick Fury said.

"I want you to speak about the Avengers. The good they can do for the world. Many of them will not like the idea of me getting involved with the Muggle world, I need to put up a strong argument but in the end, it's up to ICS to decide if I'm eligible to continue to be with the Avengers or not." Harry said.

"You make it sound like they'll pull you out." Nick Fury said.

"They will if they believe the Avengers are a threat to the magical world," Harry said in a strong voice.

"Bottomline, Nick Fury, will you behave and only speak about the Avengers and not aggravate the Magical World Leaders and potentially start a world war between our worlds. Because if you can't follow our simple instructions, then you will not come." Morgan said.

"You know our history, you know that we want peace. However, we know first hand that peace cannot be won through any means of control. Peace comes when two parties truly understand and respect each other. Many in my world, do not believe this step is possible as your world will not respect our world, our culture or our way of life. Remember if you want peace between our worlds, then respect the fact that we don't want intervention of your world in ours." Harry said.

Nick Fury said nothing as he stood there. Aware that everyone was looking at him carefully. He was coming to the realization that the magical world wasn't so keen on the idea of being monitor by S.H.I.E.L.D. as the World Security Council had hoped for. Nick Fury also knew there were different laws in play and he had to obey them if he wanted a chance at creating a peaceful resolution.

"Look, the World Security Council wants some say in the magical world." Nick Fury began.

"Forgot it, they lost that chance when their predecessors cast us into exile." Morgan le Fay stated coldly.

"The reason why I'm allowing you to attend is to speak on the Avengers behalf. Many of them, will be unsure if the Avengers will be a good thing. There is a lot of questions will little answers. We prove them the Avengers can benefit them in the long run. The truth is they can prevent me from being with the Avengers if they believe it can be problematic." Harry said.

"So what do you want exactly." Nick Fury said.

"The truth, I'm hoping to use the Avengers to build better relations between our worlds to form some kind of treaty between us. That, however, has to be built on trust, not fear." Harry replies.

Nick Fury nods his head.

"My superiors won't like this, but I'll do what I can to support your decision." Nick Fury stated.

Harry nods his head.

"This is a one-shot opportunity. Do not screw this up. You will find many of them will not be pleased that you are there. So will question you and may take action. I can do what I can to protect you but you really need to speak only about the Avengers. Tell them the good they've done and why you want their support in the Avengers activities." Harry said.

Nick Fury nods his head.

"Good, now is everyone ready?" Harry asks.

They nod their head.

"You all might as well put away your cell phones, cameras, and mics and any other spy equipment you have. You will be allowed to bring a firearm with you if you want, but other than that your other equipment won't be needed during the meeting." Harry said.

"Why?" Nick Fury asked, clearly suspicious.

"I believe I've told you before, but magic and technology don't mix well. Where you're going, magic is going to be very strong and powerful in the air, making any electronic device go haywire in the area. They tend to short-circuit and be fried the moment the magic touches your equipment. It's one reason why your world cannot spy on us because your technology doesn't work against magic. Believe, it's better to leave behind your equipment instead of having to get replacements. If you don't believe me, you can try to bring your devices, but believe me, they won't work once we enter the magical world." Harry said.

They look at each other before Jessica removes her phone and sets it on the table. Agent Hill and Fury didn't follow suit. It seemed they were going to rely on chance and take the risk of bringing their phone.

"Don't blame me once you realize your devices don't work. Though a friendly warning, you might want to remove your Bluetooth headset. When it short circuits it's going to feel very unpleasant in your ear." Harry said.

"I'll take the chance." Nick Fury stated.

Harry sighs knowing what was going to happen was going to make Nick Fury's ear become very irritated.

"Morgan take Hill with you. Jessica, you and Nick Fury place your hands on my shoulder. You, Jessica, have traveled this way before but Hill and Fury haven't." Harry said.

"Why can't we just walk in the front entrance?" Hill asks.

"The Entrance is guarded by powerful barriers and spells to keep you out. Plus it would take longer if we have to walk. I'm taking us near the meeting and entrance instead of having to deal with security. Took me awhile to set this up. This way is faster. Now hold onto me and try not to puke." Harry said.

They did as they were instructed and place their hands on Harry's shoulder with Hill grasping Morgan's hand. With a soft pop, Harry and Morgan disapparate taking, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Jessica Drew with them.

The group reappears on a platform and land on their feet. Jessica was used to the method and was able to stand on her feet. Hill and Fury, however, weren't used and Fury had to double over while Maria Hill looked like she was going to be a bit sick.

"First time always tends to be the hardest," Morgan said.

Fury yelp out loud as he pulls out his earpiece. Harry knew what happened, his earpiece short circuit on his ear.

Maria Hill pulls out her phone and to her disappointment and disbelief, her phone short circuit and was cut off. She was making attempts to turn it back on with no luck.

"I did warn you guys this would happen if you brought your devices with you," Harry said in amusement.

"Tell me about it," Jessica said as she looks at her watch. "Even my watch short circuited." She said referring to her sports watch.

"Magic tends to be much worse on electronic devices than water ever will be. There is a lot of magic in the area and anything electric, even satellites and radar will render blind in magical areas. Magic reacts immediately and fries the electronics immediately. That means your attempts at spying and gathering information with those hidden cams and mics you have on your body are also rendered useless. So until I can return you to your office, you're not going to be able to be in touch with anyone from your world." Harry said.

Nick Fury and Maria Hill shared a look of concern. It was written on their face.

"Don't worry, if we were going to take you, hostage, we wouldn't have been pushing you to come and speak to our world leaders. These defensives we have in place, are to protect our people from Witch Hunters. You will soon learn, that our people fear you more than you fear us." Harry said.

Nick Fury and Maria Hill clearly didn't know what to think.

"While you are here. You are protected by Guest Rights. Meaning you're to staying here as a guest. You can't wander off, you can't be asking people questions. I'm taking a big risk by bringing you here. Do not dishonor me by trying to spy on us. That will throw everything out the window and believe me, my people have ways of knowing if you attempt to spy on us." Harry said.

"Basically, stick next to us and speak only when spoken to. Don't go wandering off or you'll find yourself in a cell." Morgan said.

"We're short on time. We must go the meeting place as soon as possible before they close the doors. We're already wasted enough time as it is." Harry said as he walks forward. Morgan follows, followed by Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Jessica Drew.

Harry without turning his head, looks behind and could see that Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Jessica Drew were all trying to look around and take in what was around them. There were countless shops offering countless items and supplies. Some were offering food and drinks.

"Here we are," Harry said as he stops before a large building. It was massive in size and nearly seven stories tall. It was large enough to take up an entire block. "The Congressional States Assembly Hall. I don't have to tell you to be careful where you step in here. The political damage could be irreversible if not handled correctly."

Harry walks forward and immediately sees severals Auror's station at the entrance.

Harry walks forward and immediately they took notice of him.

Harry looks to see the doors were closed.

"Has the assembly already started?" Harry asked.

"It started thirty minutes ago." The Captain of the Auror stated.

"I need to speak to the Assembly," Harry said.

"Unless it's an emergency you cannot be allowed entrance." The Auror stated.

"I should be on the list. I'm Harry Potter," Harry stated.

The Auror's look taken back as they heard the name. They look at each other before turning their attention back to Harry.

"Many have tried to claim to be Harry Potter to gain an audience. We'll notify the British Emissaries so they can confirm who you are. Until your identification can be confirmed, we must ask you and your party to wait." The Auror Captain said.

Harry nods his head and wonders what was going on. Were people trying to pose as him to see the International Confederation of Sorcery? For what reason?

Two Auror's went inside to collect someone from the British Government. It didn't take long before someone came out. The person who came out was a red head with a stern look on her face that long reminded him of another person who sat at Harry's unfair hearing.

It was Susan Bones.

"Susan?" Harry said in surprise.

"Harry," Susan said in an even tone.

"What brings you here?" Harry asked.

"I'm Head of the British Auror Department. I'm here to provide security for the Minister of Magic. Though, I have to ask if you're really Harry Potter." Susan asked with a stern look in her eyes.

"You know it's me. Ask me something only I would know." Harry said. Susan nods her head.

"Where did we first meet?" Susan asked.

Harry smiles at her at this question.

"You might want to rephrase that question. It's a tricky one. Because I can think of three answers to that question. We first met but didn't speak on the boats in our first year at Hogwarts. Or it could have been at the sorting as we stood near each other. Or it could have been our Herbology with Professor Sprout in our first year. Yet we truly didn't speak to each other. If you're referring to the first time we spoke to one another, then it would be in the Hog's Head during our first meeting in Dumbledore's Army." Harry answers.

"I have asked many that same question. They simply believe because we went to school together it was on the train or in class. Hard to believe it took five years for us to speak words to one another. I can confirm that your really Harry Potter. The Minister told me about your going to speak to the Assembly. I take it it's going to be big." Susan asked.

"It will be. Though you haven't heard anything from Hermione?" Harry asked in surprise.

"She doesn't know much, to be honest. She is very confused saying something about 'Avengers'." Susan said.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to speak to the Assembly about it. A lot is going on that the magical world needs to be aware of before it becomes a problem. Though I'm sure they're going to criticizing once they realize what happened last year." Harry said.

"What happen last year?" Susan repeated.

"I really don't have time to explain it to you. It would take too long. I'll explain everything in assembly. Then I'll summon the D.A. to explain what I've been doing these past five years. What I'm going to be talking about could change the magical world. We'll talk more later, for now, I need to go into the assembly." Harry said.

Susan nods her head.

"Follow me," Susan said as she leads Harry's group inside. Harry follows as does his party.

Harry enters and Susan leads them to the entrance of the Assembly where Harry stops knowing he wasn't allowed in unless it was an emergency or he had permission to enter.

"I'll tell Kingsley you're here," Susan said as she takes off down the corridor and disappears.

Harry walks forward and leans on the wall looking around. He quickly spots Kingsley sitting in the UK seat near the front. He watches as Susan Bones walks up to Kingsley and whispers into his ear. Kinglsey's nods his head as Susan disappears back in the room.

"If there is nothing else that needs to be addressed, then we should begin with candidates and the selection of the new Supreme Merlinian." A speaker said.

Kingsley stood up.

"There is one more thing. A situation had arisen in the muggle that does require our attention." Kingsley said.

"Minister Shacklebolt, what happens in the muggle world isn't our concern nor is it our business. We stay out of their world, we stay in ours." The Congressional President said.

"I'm well aware of the magical law and the international statute of secrecy. Our job is to enforce our existence in secret. However, the details are sketchy even to me. To speak more about this, Harry Potter wishes to speak to the Conference of Sorcery about this matter." Kingsley said.

Everyone suddenly broke into whispers and started talking.

"They seem to respect you a great deal." Fury said as he watches around with interest.

"The one thing you've learned about me is that I do carry money like Stark. The other thing you will learn, is I'm nothing like Stark." Harry said.

"As far as this Conference is aware, Harry Potter has left the magical world five years ago. He lives in the muggle world now." The French Minister said in a strong English accent.

"Indeed he did. That is why he has come back because he wishes to tell us of something that happens in the muggle world and could affect our world. Which is why he is here wishing to speak to all of us." Kingsley said.

They all spoke again as if unsure what to believe. When they finished, they all nod their heads.

"Very well," The Congressional President said. "we'll allow Harry Potter to speak."

Harry walks forward feeling nervous as he did during that time he was tried in his fifty years for underage magic. However, he calms his breathing as he steps forward. All he had to do was tell the truth and hope the International Confederation of Sorcery wouldn't shut him down. Harry takes a deep breath and turns to the panel. Aware that over fifty people were looking at him.

"A lot has happened since I left the magical world. I didn't leave out of spite, or because I was tired of the magical world. I needed a break and to get away after the war. So I traveled, I traveled around the muggle world seeing vast new cultures and experience new lifestyles. Last year, my travels brought me to New York City. What happened there, of May 4th, 2012, is very hard to explain. Needless to say, New York became a battle ground for a hostile alien invasion." Harry said. Harry reaches up pulls out his phone. The holographic images of the battle could be seen by everyone in the room. "I helped stopped the invasion and repelled it, with a group of muggles called The Avengers. Amazing people with remarkable talent and skills."

"Why did you bring this to our attention?" The Congressional President asks.

"Muggles are starting to ask questions. These images are have already gone viral and went worldwide. It will be only a matter of time before they realize there is a magical community of witches and wizards." Harry said.

People started to get angry and upset.

"You risked exposing us?" The Congressional President said.

"We can't stay hidden forever. Eventually, we will be discovered. We can keep up our barriers to keep them out, but sooner or later, our existence will be unrevealed. We can't obliterate the incident as it would leave unanswered questions. However, it does present us with an opportunity." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" The Japanese Minister asks.

"We can build positive relations with muggles and if we show them good faith, we can finally get protective right and civils around the world," Harry said.

"We've been after that for nearly two thousand years Mr. Potter, Muggle leaders have never given us protective rights or civil rights and the idea is against the thought." The Congressional President said.

"Remember what I said about the Avengers. How it's a team of remarkable people with amazing skills and talents. The Avengers could be the gateway into building this relationship. I've been asked to stay on the team and work with them. We're all getting ready for the next mission. The next thing that the world needs us to do." Harry said.

"Explain," The Congressional President demanded.

"While the magical world doesn't have many dangers other from the usual threats, the Muggle world is filled with dangers. Threats that are running loose and threaten people. Despite what many people may think, muggles aren't completely hopeless and defenseless. They have people who respond to these threats. Similar to our own Aurors. The team I joined, is a specialized team formed to fight the battles no one else is able to fight." Harry said.

"You think these muggles, are enough to threaten the magical world?" The French Minister said.

"We form a symbiotic circle with muggles even if we don't have interactions with them. Even if their actions don't directly affect us. I think an alien invasion should be concerned for us due to the fact that we share this world with muggles." Harry said.

Morgan le Fay walks forward.

"I know many of you would much rather have us stay out of Muggle affairs," Morgan said softly. All eyes turn to her. Looking at the legendary witch who was back. "However, do not forget what the magical world originally purpose and goal are. That is for protective rights and civil rights to be granted to the magical world and its occupancy. We can't get that by hiding. The Avengers could be a blessing and the very thing we need to improve relations and get the laws we want from muggles means we have to interact with them somehow. A wizard and witch, who helps the muggles out with their law breakers could be the very thing we need to improve relations between the magical world and the muggle world." Morgan said.

"You think positive relations can help the magical world?" The Russian Minister said with a heavy accent.

"The day will come when we can hide no longer. Sooner or later, muggles will notice witches and wizards still exist along with all kinds of manner of creatures. It's better we have some relations with muggles instead of hostilities. Also, there are many things that we can benefit we can get by interacting with muggles."

"Like what?" The Congressional President asks.

Harry pulls out a tablet and it comes on.

"I've been creating a new brand of magic. Called technomagic. Which basically means allowing magic to interact with Muggle technology. I still got room to improve but so far, I can make certain items work with magic without them going haywire. Information and many technological wonders can now be shared with the magical world. I believe I can further my expansion by improving this magic." Harry said.

Silence filled the chamber as everyone was looking at one another. It was common knowledge that Muggle technology never worked with magic before.

"How do we know the muggles will not kill you for your actions?" The Congressional President asks.

"You can ask them," Harry said as he turns to Nick Fury and beckons him forward. Nick Fury walks forward, trying to look both imposing as he walks forward. Yet it was clear he was nervous.

"I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Nick Fury said.

"Shield?" Kingsley repeated.

"It stands for the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." Nick Fury stated.

"He's a spy," Harry said simply. The chamber was suddenly full of outcries.

"You brought a spy here." The Congressional President said in a soft but dangerous voice.

"His job is to protect the muggle world from threats. A global network security. Think of him as an Auror. The Head of the Auror of the Muggle world. Now for countless Aurors, they all can say the same thing that their job isn't easy and most nights gives them trouble sleeping due to the fact the things they have to do to protect the people. He wants to believe peace between our worlds is possible. I would not have brought him here unless I knew for sure he wanted to start a peaceful solution between the magical world and the muggle world." Harry said.

"Is this true?" The Congressional President asked Nick Fury.

"I respect witches and wizards and believe you are extraordinary. Having worked with Harry Potter, I believe he could be a valuable asset with the Avengers. However, even I'm aware that not all witches and wizards are good. However, just as there are bad people in my world as well. We need a team to respond and deal with these people. That is why the Avengers exists. To fight the battles, the world cannot fight. If we can't protect the world, then we'll avenge the world." Nick Fury said.

Silence filled the room. Everyone was listening carefully.

"Even still. Mr. Potter, you have broken the International Statute of Secrecy by exposing us to this muggle…" The Congressional President began only for Harry to cut her off.

"I didn't expose anything. I only admitted to what I was after Thor revealed what I am. They merely piece together the puzzle I left out for them." Harry said.

"Thor as in?" The Congressional President in a soft voice.

"The Asgardian God of Thunder. He's real. Really is powerful too. It was he, who revealed what I am to Nick Fury. Believe me, Nick Fury was investigating me for over four years in my time in the muggle world and he never even got close to realizing what I was. He only had speculation on my abilities. After Thor revealed what I was, I admitted the truth. It's been a rocky relationship, to say the least, but I think a lot of good can be done by at least allowing me to continue to work with the Avengers." Harry said.

"Who controls the Avengers?" The Japanese Minister asked.

"Official S.H.I.E.L.D. has claimed over the Avengers. This allows us to prevent any other outside party from interfering or trying to control them. Off the books, however, the team is independent and is free to do what they please. As long as they don't disrupt the peace and cause any political damage. S.H.I.E.L.D. is taking responsibility and providing them intel on targets they are going after." Nick Fury said.

The seven leaders look at one another before turning to Harry.

"The truth of the matter is Mr. Potter, is we really do not have the right to stop or agree to your request. All we can say is, do not jeopardize the security and safety of the magical world with your adventures as an Avenger." The Congressional President said.

"With that being said, Mr. Potter, you will be held responsible for any damage you cause, or if we believe you're becoming a threat to the magical world." The Russian Minister said.

Harry nods his head. The outcome was better than he expected.

"Before we begin the final votes for the new Supreme Merlanian. Does anyone wish to speak on the behalf of candidates?" Kingsley called out.

Harry grabs Nick Fury as they turn to walk out.

"I nominate Harry Potter!" The Bulgarian Minister called out.

Harry stops in his tracks as he turns around. Aware that all eyes were now focused on him again and the Bulgarian Minister.

"Everyone knows his story. One of the most accomplish and greatest wizards of the modern age. Do not forget what he accomplished at the mere age of seventeen. Defeating one of the vilest and darkest wizards we've ever seen. Even before that, his accomplishments have been nothing more than astonishing. Even when Britain was believed to have been lost, he was the wizard they turn to at their darkest hour." The Bulgarian Minister declared.

Everyone was nodding their heads. Some were muttering to themselves.

"Let's not forget," The Scandinavia Minister said. "Dumbledore himself chose Potter as his successor. Dumbledore saw something great in Mr. Potter at a young age since his days at Hogwarts, now we've seen it too. Who better to lead us both in this age of peace and possible from what ever dark futures that await us. I agree and second the Bulgarian Minister decision. I too vote for Harry Potter."

Everyone was clapping while other were muttering.

"Is there anyone else?" The Congressional President asks.

Harry stops and listens to the few nominations for other witches and wizards. One wizard, the Egyptian Minister, suggested Morgan le Fay take the position.

"Alright, please cast your votes for the next Supreme Merlanian." The spokesman wizard called out as everyone began casting their votes.

Harry watch that it was hardly a competition. In the end, almost every magical leader voted for him to be the next leader.

"Look I'm honored, I really am. But I must object. I am too young to bear such responsibility." Harry said.

"No older than Dumbledore, when he took the job." A witch called out from Greece.

"Dumbledore was nearly forty when he took the job. Mr. Potter is only twenty-two. Still, you have proven yourself. Minister Shacklebolt will be able to assist you with your responsibilities." The Chinese Minister said.

"If I do this, we're going to change the name of the position. Naming one's self after a dead man is not cool." Harry said.

"What name did you have in mind?" The Congressional President asks.

"How about the Supreme Sorcerer," Harry said.

Everyone looks at each other before nodding their heads.

"Agreed, we're adjourned." A witch said. Everyone gets up to leave and return home.

"I'll take you guys back. You can't be allowed to stay any longer." Harry said as he turns to Fury and his party.

Harry walks out with his party besides him.

They reach the apparition point and Harry and Morgan take Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Jessica Drew along with a side apparition.

* * *

Author Notes: School for the Fall Semester has started for me and that means updates for many of my stories will be slowed down. Just getting this chapter up was difficult. I'll do my best to keep this story up to date as best as I can. As you can see I gave Harry a bit more power as the new Supreme Sorcerer of the Magical World. Now for many of your readers know, this gives Harry, diplomatic immunity to the muggle world. Meaning Harry will be untouchable even if the U.N. passes the Sokovia Accords, they legally can't do anything about Harry even if he doesn't support them.

Made a typo in the last chapter when I said I was about to start Captain America Civil War. I meant to say Winter Soldier is about to start. After the next chapter, where the D.A. is about to reassemble for the first time, and Harry is going to talk to them. Then Winter Soldier is about to start.


	26. Friends of Old

**Avengers: Battleground**

Author Note: Sorry for the wait, I'll try to keep this story update as much as possible. Just College is really hectic and keeping me busy. I apologize for any mistakes i've made but I no longer have beta's for this story.

 **Chapter 26: Friends of Old**

Harry reappears inside Nick Fury office with a soft pop as Nick Fury and Jessica Drew both lands on their feet. Nick Fury bent over and was trying to catch his breath to prevent himself from vomiting inside his office. Another pop reveals Morgan le Fay and Maria Hill. Hill looked like she was going to be sick as she holds a finger up and was looking ready to vomit.

"At least they haven't vomit yet," Harry said in amusement.

"So, Supreme Sorcerer, what next?" Morgan asks.

"Next comes the integration," Harry said as both Nick Fury and Maria Hill stand up.

"You'll get used to it." Jessica Drew said as Nick Fury wipes the saliva off his face.

"Agent Drew, you're dismissed." Nick Fury said. Jessica nods her head and she takes off.

"You have questions I know you do," Harry asked.

"They made a vote about the Avengers and your election rather quickly." Nick Fury said.

"The Magical World politicians move far faster than your Muggle counterparts. Truth be told these votes have been on hold for over five years. It normally takes a year for one to become the new leader of the magical world. Though I cannot deny that my resume does speak for itself as I have done a lot since my entrance into the magical world. Every witch and wizard know my name." Harry said.

"You never mention any of this. So you're like a celebrity." Nick Fury stated.

"He's _the_ celebrity in the magical world." Morgan le Fay said with a smile on her face.

"Explain." Fury said.

"Every witch and wizard know his name. Every child learns his name the moment they're old enough to learn anything. The Tale of Harry Potter is learned by all children and adults. He's the very wizard others admire, and witches dream of marrying." Morgan le Fay said.

"Want to explain?" Nick Fury said.

"As you stated, not all witches and wizards are good. Some have gone dark. Some go really bad. In the nineteen seventies, a wizard went as bad as you can go. He was one of the worse wizards we've ever seen. One of the darkest and vilest wizards we've ever seen in our history. He forever changes the way Dark Lords were looked at. Now in the past, we've had Dark Lords rise up. Most of the time they start problems with muggles and kill them too. Because their activities attract attention, they get into conflict with other magical beings. But the killings have never been terrible. Until he came, until Voldemort's Rise to Power." Morgan said.

"Voldemort was a real psychopath. He was a brilliant wizard, gifted, talented, even charming. Yet he wasn't exactly what you call sane. He believed there was nothing worse in this world than death. He feared death so much, he spent years seeking to make himself immortal. He also made a name for himself. He killed any and all witches and wizards who dare oppose him. He killed them all. Ending family lines that have dated back for generations. For many, he was believed to have been unstoppable and for a time, unkillable." Harry said.

"Until Harry arrived. He was the one wizard, he failed to kill. That is how Harry earned the name, The-Boy-Who-Lived. The curse that should have killed Harry, rebounded and destroyed the Dark Lord's body. He became something of a Wraith. Powers broken, without a body and left weak, the Dark Lord fled. The Dark Lord soon became obsessed with killing Harry Potter at all cost. He refused to allow any of his followers to kill the boy. He needed to do it himself. After he returns to power, the magical world was on the verge of losing and everything was about to be destroyed. His victory seemed assured. Until that battle happen. In a desperate attempt to defeat the Dark Lord, the last group of resistance fighters band together at the magical school called Hogwarts to make their last stand against the Dark Lord and his army. That night, was hell. As the Dark Lord's army outnumbered the resistance five to one. When morning rose, Harry Potter did what many thought was impossible. He vanquished the Dark Lord and broke his army." Morgan said.

"So everyone knows your name because you defeated one of the darkest wizards alive?" Nick Fury said in surprise.

"It's because he gives them hope," Mogan said. "Believe me, when I say this. If something was to happen to him. The magical world will scream bloody murder and swear revenge. In the magical world, he's a bigger celebrity than Tony Stark can ever dream of becoming."

"The thing that is different between Stark and myself is, I don't really have a blinded pride, ego and arrogance. All I ever wanted, was to be normal. That in itself has been a challenge due to the fact that it looks like I can never live a normal life. So in many ways, you'll find me to be humble."

"The agreed to your request rather quickly. Is that normal?" Maria Hill asks.

"Sometimes. I was expecting them to put up a bigger argument. Because of my status and fame, I tend to get away with more than usual. So I'm quick to get what I want better than most. With reminds me to tell you guys. You have gained the right to know about the magical world, but I must head caution in telling you about telling other people, even to your superiors. The International Statute of Secrecy decrees that all knowledge of the magical world be dealt with in the utmost secrecy. I've explained the witch hunts to you and the effects they've had on my people, my world. Our greatest fear is the witch hunts will begin once again. So we do whatever we think is best to prevent the witch hunts. In some cases, we will cooperate with muggles should the situation require it. But we prefer keeping to ourselves." Harry said.

"Look, there is the concern that your people may be a threat. How can we contain your people who are threatening my world?" Nick Fury asks.

"I won't lie. Not all witches and wizards will be good. We do have dark ones. However, we have our own forces that are similar to S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. Each country has something called Aurors. They are trained to handle dark wizards. It won't happen right away and things need to be prepared for it to happen, but an agreement may be possible between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Aurors. Though if the Avengers are going to be as big as I suspect, then I can put some wizards on standby to help deal with the damage we cause." Harry said.

Nick Fury was looking at the possibility of an agreement with the magical world. Just from judging Harry's abilities he knew a wizard's ability would be great to have. However, he was also concerned. If there were wizards who were at Harry's level and they went dark, stopping them would be difficult. The footage from the Battle of New York showed Harry's skills to be greater than Fury expected. The top scientist and analysis in S.H.I.E.L.D. weren't having much luck in creating counters in case Harry Potter went dark and on the other side.

"There are concerns about dark wizards running rampant in the world. How do we know that these wizards can be contained?" Fury asked.

"We have ways of containing them. We even have our own prison system as well as justices system. No matter how bad you think things are, we have systems in place for worse case scenarios. Even if our opinions differ, we both want the same thing and that is to protect people. It's best we get along rather than lie and deceive each other in our mission." Harry said.

Nick Fury said nothing as he looks at Harry. It was as if he was trying to figure out Harry's end game. After staring for several moments, Nick Fury sighs.

"Alright, I'll play along. Due to the simple fact that many before me have ruined the chance for peaceful solutions between our worlds. However, I expect you to tell me if there are any threats from your world that could threaten our world; Supreme Sorcerer." Nick Fury stated.

Harry nods his head in understanding.

"I'll brief Jessica, she'll be able to brief you later. Many stories and myth's do hold some truths of the monsters and creatures that exist in this world. There are also some, you have no idea that exists. I, however, have much to do and once again, it looks like I'm going to be pulled away in the magical world for a bit before I can return to the technological world. Something I have to clear things up before I assemble the Avengers." Harry said.

"I take it you're not going to tell me what you're going to be doing?" Nick Fury asked.

"Just visiting my friends. I've been away for five years. I promise them I get together. Plus, they're going to want to celebrate my new position as the Supreme Sorcerer. Though there is the possibility that Supreme Sorcerer is going to be changed again." Harry said.

"I'll keep Cap on standby just in case. I have a few missions I want him to do before I send him back to the Avengers." Nick Fury said as he crosses his arms.

"I understand. I trust Agent Romanoff has been a useful teammate. Though I wonder if she can be truly trusted." Harry said.

"You mean because of her past?" Nick Fury said.

"Your method of trusting people is controlling them. That you have something on them that will make them listen to you. I trust people base on faith. Sometimes, experience help shapes trust. However, Romanoff is a slippery one. I'm not sure if she's truly trustworthy. She is, questionable."

"I hope she can prove you wrong. Despite what her past may say about her, she has only done things to help people. It's why she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in the first place. She has done many questionable things in her past, but she does want to protect people." Nick Fury said.

"I'll give her the benefit of doubt," Harry said. "for now," Harry added as he nods to Morgan and both disapparate.

"Damn, I wanted to get more out of him." Nick Fury mutters.

"Sir, the magical world does make things difficult. It means there are things going on that we don't know about." Maria Hill said.

"There is a lot going on that we don't know about. However, despite not liking the path, I have to agree with Harry on one thing," Nick Fury said as he walks towards the window and looks outside.

"What's that?" Maria Hill asks.

"The Avengers will be needed to guide us." Nick Fury said as Maria Hill nods her head.

She turns and walks out the room as Nick Fury thought careful about his next move. Politicians and his superiors wanted one thing done, yet Harry wanted something else done. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Though there was one advantage he had. His mission, his job was to ensure peace was granted. Not just to the technologic world, but to the wizarding world as well. As long as he was the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he would protect the peace.

 **Insitute, New York City (Unplottable)**

Harry and Morgan reappear inside the Insitute. Harry wasted no time in pulling out his galleon. The same fake galleon that Hermione made back in Harry's fifth year for the D.A. Harry immediately sets the coin with the message, ' _Leaky Cauldron, three days, seven o'clock.'_

"How many do you think will come?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, I'm sure all of them will be coming," Harry replies. "the real question is, will this plan of your work?" Harry asks turning to Morgan.

"You now are the leader of the magical world. People will listen to you. However, it's not the people of the muggle world that concern me. It's the politicians. Politicians are corrupt, greedy and liars. They will make their move against the Avengers soon. When that happens, who among the Avengers will stand beside us." Morgan said in a strong tone.

"You really believe the muggle leaders will take a stand against us." Harry said in a low, but stern voice.

"I know so. I highly doubt the leaders of the world have truly changed even after nearly fourteen hundred years have passed. Just like before, when there were individuals with remarkable abilities, I have no doubt that they will attempt to lay claim over them. This will create conflict. We need to be a step ahead and end the conflict before it really begins." Morgan said.

"War huh," Harry said softly as he sits down on the chair. "I thought I was done with war after the Battle of Hogwarts."

"War is coming. There is no doubt of that. I can see it clearly on the horizon just as much as you can. This is one war, we have to win. Now that the public is aware that enhance individuals exist, it won't be long before the government is 'pushed' into taking action. Not just to enhance individuals, but magical as well. In their mind, were considered to be enhanced. It won't be long before they lay 'claim' over us." Morgan said.

"My own experience with politicians hasn't been promising. If they do get involved, things will go south real fast and the damage it will cause could be irreversible. We need intel to counter their control." Harry said.

"There is two advantage we have. The first is S.H.I.E.L.D., given their reach and intelligence, they're bound to have the intelligence we need to counter the governments attempts at controlling the Avengers. You will learn as I do, it's not really gold or an income that will keep the politicians at bay. It's what they keep hidden and what they don't want other people to see. Because when their true selves are revealed to the public, that is when the wolves will come. No matter how far they run, no matter how hard they try to hide, blood will spill the land and people will cease to follow them." Morgan said.

Harry gives Morgan a dark look. "I would hate to have you as an enemy. You're cunning and manipulative. You would make Slytherin's beamed with pride. Not even Voldemort was this dangerous, even when he was in power. You spoke of two advantages, yet only mention one, what is the other?"

"Technomagic. Once you learn how to fully tap into technology with magic, it will give us an edge. For one, we would control everything that runs on technology, which is about ninety-eight percent of the muggle world's reliance. Once we cripple the muggle world, the muggle world leaders will agree to any of our demands once they realize they are in fact powerless." Morgan said.

"You're referring to your previous reference of manipulating those in power," Harry said slowly.

"It may be the only way to save the Avengers from politicians," Morgan said.

"Right now my main concern is Rhodes. He's a government dog. The day the Governments come for us, Rhodes will choose them over us in a heartbeat. Stark would too. He won't fight his best friend. Stark is known for making deals with the government. The question is, who else would side with the government." Harry said.

"If everyone sides with them. We're going to have to bail, and fast." Morgan said as she gives Harry a serious look.

"Well, if that happens, it was a fun ride while it lasted," Harry said.

"The Avengers isn't meant to be controlled. Even I can see that. But greed is both a powerful yet dangerous ally to have. When you know the odds are for you, it makes you risk everything. Yet at the same time, it can also backfire and take everything from you." Morgan said.

"Greed huh, can't it also be used against people?" Harry asks.

"Indeed it can. It can be far worse than drug addiction. Thankful, neither of us have any greed. You and I are both ambitious, but we're not greedy. Nor are we foolish enough to let greed blind us." Morgan explains.

"How am I ambitious?" Harry said. That was a Slytherin trait, something he didn't think he had.

"You are very ambitious, you just have trouble seeing it within yourself. For one, you want to do well. You also want others to see you doing well. You also will work hard to do good things. The thing I like about you Harry Potter is that you're also humble and kind. You're not the kind of wizard, that will let his own ambitious blind him. Which is why you're the best person to follow."

Harry walks over to the chair and sits down. Thinking long and hard.

"There are too many unknown pieces moving around right now. Right now, things are going in our direction. However, you of all people know how quickly the times can change. For the time being, we'll keep our fail-safe silent and between us." Harry said.

"I will follow your lead. If you believe this is the way, then this is the way. However, remember, Supreme Sorcerer, you must do what is best for the Magical World. That means you cannot surrender us without a fight." Morgan said.

Harry nods his head. He was sure he was going to have one hell of a fight. The question was, who would he be fighting. The only people the government had under their belt that Harry knew of, would be fellow Avengers. Depending on which Avengers would side with the government. Right now only Rhodes was siding with them. Hopefully, everyone in the Avengers was against government involvement, and it would stay that way.

"It's late, let's get some sleep," Harry said.

 **3 Days Later – Leaky Cauldron**

Harry walks in the Leaky Cauldron, with Morgan in tow. Hannah wasn't behind the bar. Instead, it was someone else.

Harry said nothing as he quickly walks past everyone and kept his hood up, which was a good thing because he didn't want to get swarm by his horde of admirers. Harry walks past the few who were seated in the pub before walking into the back.

Harry opens the big room that was normally reserved for big parties. Given the fact that this party was former members of the D.A., well – hosting a party for thirty some people wasn't easy.

Harry opens the door and to his delight, all his friends were there.

"I hope you guys didn't start without me," Harry said as everyone turns to him. In one single motion, they all stood up and clap; many were patting him on the back as he walked in the room.

"Congratulations Harry!" many of them said.

Harry smiles as he takes his seat as Morgan sits next to him.

"So what brings you back?" several of his friends asks at once.

"I'm about to do something big. However, I need support; eyes and ears." Harry said.

"What kind of help? Are you in trouble?" Ernie Macmillian asks in a quick voice.

"Not the kind of trouble that you expect. I'm currently going to be spending a lot of time in the muggle world. I've join a special team; that call themselves the Avengers." Harry said.

"What do you do?" Hermione asks.

"It's a bit of a long explanation," Harry said sheepishly.

"I want to hear," Hermione said.

Harry smiles as he begins to launch into what Happen last year. Who the Avengers are, and what they could do. Everyone was patient as they listen to what Harry was saying.

"Are Muggles really that advance?" Hannah said in surprise.

"Very much so. Many wizards and witches don't follow muggles that much. However, many muggle-born witches and wizards who understand their world tend to be more familiar with technology before they start with magic. Right, Hermoine." Harry said.

"True, though I've never heard of armored suits that could fly. That was always in movies and in folklore." Hermione said. "So how does it – " Hermione mutters as she attempts to wrap her brain around Tony Stark's Iron Man suit.

"I understand little about it myself. Tony Stark uses something called a repulsing system with an arc reactor as its power source." Harry explained.

"ARC Reactor? I've never heard of this before. What's an ARC Reactor?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"A self-staining energy source. It works a lot like magic in a similar aspect. Capable of producing its own energy and maintaining itself. It works similarly as a talisman. Produces clean energy unlike of nuclear energy." Harry said.

"That's almost unheard of. How strong is it?" Hermione asks.

"Not sure. I didn't get the details. But Stark built a prototype that is currently powering his own tower in New York. It made headline news in the muggle world. Though it should have shut down by now. Knowing Stark he should be making upgrades. Hopeful, the next one will last ten years." Harry said.

"It produces nothing harmful?" Hermione said.

"No, it's a lot like magic in that way. I'll be heading to New York tomorrow. Since magic is a clean energy source I might be able to help him stabilize it. Would be nice if this development helps the magical world too." Harry said.

"You think this would help the magical world?" Hermione said.

"Don't you see potential in this? Who knows what we can unearth through this. However what concerns me, is Banner. From what I've seen, Banner may be the most dangerous person on the planet. When he becomes like Hulk, even spells would have a hard time working against him. It's like trying to overcome someone who is a dragon skin and is like a dragon. Hulk also has instant regeneration, meaning injuring him, if possible, is almost impossible. Even killing him is going to be tough." Harry said.

"The tickling charm worked well on him," Morgan said.

"That's because he let me use it on him. If Hulk was serious and wanted a fight, I doubt even my tickling charm would have stopped him. It only worked because he let me. it seems Gamma Radiation does hold some resistance to magic." Harry said.

"Is that even possible. Muggle never had ways of resisting magic before." Morgan said.

Harry turns to Hermione.

"I wouldn't know. I would need to study it carefully before giving a reply. This is almost unheard of." Hermione said.

"If anyone can figure it out Hermoine, it is you," Harry said.

"Speaking of which, Harry – are you coming back?" Ron suddenly asked.

"I'll do my best to stop by when I can. But I'm going to be staying in New York for some time. I'm going to be helping the Avengers. I also got my own projects to undergo. Speaking of which, Susan, Hermione. I want to undergo Auror training." Harry said.

"Auror training?" Hermione said.

"You don't need Auror training, Harry. You're literally the greatest duelist alive." Susan said. Harry shakes his head.

"Being an Auror is more than just dueling. There are many things Auror's must do. Stealth, disguise, tracking, even detective work. I want some training before I really take on the world." Harry said.

"You really don't need Auror training. There you go, humbling yourself again. You already have the skills and knowledge. Truth be told, you don't need the training. However, it would be a good idea to have Auror's assist us for security reasons." Morgan said.

"I know I can generally speak for myself, but I can take care of myself. However, you think we need Auror's?" Harry said.

"We will be making many enemies. We won't be able to keep track of everyone and even Intelligence will be hard to come by. Especially if we take on the world's underbelly. One thing there will be is retaliation. Once we attack the Underbelly, there will be hell to pay." Morgan said.

"Which is why it would be wise for us not to affiliate with any country. If a country backs us up, then the people will be in mortal dangers of retaliation." Harry said slowly.

"We can get backing from the Magical World. For one, the barriers are closely monitored and security to get into the magical world is tight. Meaning attacks against our world would almost be impossible." Morgan said.

"Speaking of which, we should re-introduce Avalon the magical world. Under the condition that no magical region can lay claim over Avalon. Avalon is a place for all magical people and beings to be completely free." Harry said. Morgan places her hand under her chin indicating she was thinking.

"Avalon is real!" Hermione shouted as she jumps from her seat.

"Very much real. It's also a place where magic is incredibly strong in the air and land." Harry said.

"That could work. As long as no region or magical government lays claim over it. I.C.S. can even build a building for their meetings. Muggles cannot see or find Avalon. Its magical protection is too powerful. The barriers for one prevent any muggles from seeing or getting near Avalon. Not to mention we could fit everyone on Avalon, due to the fact Avalon is magically expanded to the size of Europe." Morgan mutters.

"I would love to see Avalon." Several people said at once.

"It's a beautiful place. The one land that is completely free from any influence and corruption. In fact, I'm starting to think it would be a wonderful idea. For one, many magical creatures can settle on Avalon." Morgan said.

"That's not the only benefit. Don't forget, the Quidditch World Cup along with other world events. Meaning we don't have to hide ourselves from muggles. Not to mention there are no real universities in the magical world. What if we make one. A place where students from all over the magical world can learn their careers before settling on their careers." Harry added.

"I'll make the arrangements. I still have many items and things I have to collect before I can just reintroduce Avalon to the magical world." Morgan said.

"Things are getting interested," Hannah said in an exciting tone of voice.

"I'll say," Neville said as he was sitting next to his wife, "The good news is there are no more Death Eaters and wars we have to fight in."

"Not exactly." Susan Bones said. Everyone turns to look at her with raised eyebrows. "The public isn't aware of this and we're keeping it quiet as much as possible. Kingsley doesn't want a panic. The public would really be after us if they knew. However, not all the Death Eaters were captured and sentenced to Azkaban."

"Susan," Hermione said.

"What do you mean? I thought Lucius Malfoy testimony put all the Death Eaters in prison." Harry said.

"All the major players, yes were put away. However, there were low-ranking Death Eaters who managed to avoid a prison sentence. An informant has reported they're currently scattered but are attempting to mobilize again. They've been attempting to recruit but they're not having much luck. So far they're spying on key people. So far, they've done nothing. However, we suspect they will do something soon." Susan said.

"In other words, these guys are at the bottom of the barrel. Not even worthy of Voldemort's attention." Harry said. Everyone nearly flinches at the Dark Lord's name. "You guys have got to stop. Voldemort is dead, he's not coming back. You can't let fear control you." Harry said.

"Maybe, but these fallen Death Eaters seek to restart Voldemort's crusade. Truth is they know they won't succeed. However, it would be wise to remain vigilant. All it takes is a spark to start an engulfing inferno. They would most likely do something at world events. To remind people even though Voldemort is gone, the Death Eaters are not. Susan, keep your Aurors alert and vigilant. Shadow these people, know who they talk to and where they go." Harry said.

"I doubt they'll really do anything. However, it's better not to take that risk. I'll have my Aurors keep a close eye on these people." Susan said.

"Speaking of houses, are you going to build a home on Avalon?" Morgan asked.

"A permitted resident?" Harry asked.

"It would make sense. Besides, you already own three places. One is in the muggle world. Well, technically you have two in the muggle world one being unplottable." Morgan said.

"Would it be wise to have another place. My home in the muggle world – well – I've hardly been back to my resident and it's been a long time since I've set foot in there. If I do make a place on Avalon, I won't be there much." Harry said.

"Still, it would be best to claim a place on Avalon. The possibility of permanent residence on Avalon will be a hard market to acquire a house once everyone starts purchasing housing. Plus, it would be nice to build a state of the art magical house." Morgan said.

Harry sighs. Morgan was right. Avalon was about to become the center and capital of the magical world. Even though Harry didn't care must about his status, he knew if he got a place on Avalon, then it would tell others of his status.

"Speaking of which Harry, when are you coming back? You've been gone for a long time. When are you coming back?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron, I'm not sure when I'm coming back. My new job will cause me to travel the muggle world constantly. Right now my teammates are taking care of their own business before we reform the team. So I got a little break, but I have to head back. I need to speak with Tony Stark about what he's been up to that makes S.H.I.E.L.D. curious. Though I'm sure it's something that has to do with the team. But I'll keep stopping by." Harry said.

' _Ron does seem different. We haven't made up yet and he's starting to have a scuffle beard. Have things not been going well for him?'_ Harry wonders at the sight of his former best friend. The others look like they were doing well. Ron still wore second-hand me downs and look poorer than ever. Everyone else was wearing splendid robes.

"I'll keep in touch. Continue to wear the coins and I'll contact you guys again. But before that, the next time we get together – will be on Avalon." Harry promised.

Everyone smiles at Harry as they thought about meeting on Avalon. Harry could tell many of them were anxious to see Avalon; the legendary mythical island.

With nothing else left to be said, everyone got up and said their goodbyes. Harry and Morgan were the last to leave, They quickly disapparate with the intention of heading to Avengers Tower.

* * *

Author Note: Okay the poll has been completely one-sided. It's 366 for lifting. 11 for wiggle and 9 for not lifting. so the clear winner is able to lift the hammer. A new poll will be posted up soon, this poll will be for my Ashes of Azeroth story. It will contain a list of females who will be partners and lovers to Harry when he arrives in Azeroth.


	27. The Plans of Tomorrow

**Avengers: Battleground**

 **Chapter 27: The Plans of Tomorrow**

Harry and Morgan reappear just across the street from Avengers Tower. The first thing Morgan did when they appeared was changed their appearance to muggle business suits. It was a good thing too; while no one notices their sudden appearance, they would have quickly taken note because of the robes they were wearing. People looking at them would have assumed they were just a couple of business people.

Harry steps forward when traffic died down and quickly walks the street with Morgan on his heels. A couple of cars honk their horns in response to them not using the crosswalks. However, they were quickly ignored as Harry and Morgan reached the other side and quickly enters Avengers Tower. Harry opens the door allowing Morgan to enter first. Harry follows as soon as she enters.

Stark Security could be seen standing up; one person walks up to them with their hand in front in a motion to stop them from coming in.

"This is private property. I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." The security guard said.

"Relax, Tony Stark may not be expecting us, but we're allowed to be here anytime we want," Harry said as he pulls out his Avengers I.D. card. Morgan does the same. She holds it up for them to see as well.

"Avengers!" The security guard said in surprise. "Avengers don't normally use the front door." The security man said as he appeared to be baffled by this.

"It's real, see for yourself," Harry said as he hands over his Avengers I.D. card. The security guard takes it and quickly scans it. A green light appeared showing it was real.

"My apologies. I'll inform Mr. Stark you're here." The security guard said.

"Don't bother, I'm sure he already knows we're here," Harry said as Morgan dispells illusion spell and their robes started to appear. Harry takes his I.D. Card back.

Harry and Morgan walk past the security bulletproof doors as they slide open to allow them entry. Harry and Morgan walk up the elevators, Harry swipes his Avengers I.D. and the Elevator closes the door leaving behind the dumb fold security guards. The elevator starts to move upwards.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Jarvis said on the intercom of the elevator. Harry and Morgan were started by the sudden voice of Jarvis.

"Hello, Jarvis," Harry said once he overcomes with the fact that Jarvis was in the building.

"Mr. Stark is currently inside his workshop with Doctor Banner," Jarvis said.

"Any idea what they're doing?" Harry asked.

"Projects for the Avengers," Jarvis said.

"What kind of projects?" Harry repeated with curiosity in his voice.

The elevator stops moving and the door dings open. For a strange reason, Jarvis did not reply back.

Harry walks forward and into the top floor of Avengers Tower. As usual, the place looked magnificent. It also looked fixed up from the last time Harry was here. For one, there wasn't bags and other materials that showed Stark was fixing the place. For one, the bar was bigger than before. There also appeared to be three levels. The first level seemed fancy and more like a dining hall meant for parties. The second level from what Harry was able to see, was the balcony and viewing platform. The third, which was hard to see because of the black windows, but Harry had to guess was Stark's workroom.

Tony Stark and Bruce Banner appeared from the door that led up to the third level and walked down. Stark was wearing dark khaki pants with a Stark Industries logo shirt. Banner was wearing a lab coat and a casual business suit.

"I see you two been busy," Harry said as he the two enters the lower floor with him.

"Very, working on projects and designs that will benefit the Avengers," Tony said.

"Want to tell me what these projects are?" Harry asks as he claps Stark's hand and shakes it. He then offers the same for Banner.

"Well, there are several. For one the outfits, they need upgrades. Like it's not enough or there are marks for improvements." Tony said.

"Improvements?" Harry said.

"I'll show you," Tony said as he walks under the balcony of the third floor. A door opens up and Tony walks inside.

"Alright Jarvis, show the party," Tony said once everyone was inside.

"Yes, sir," Jarvis said.

From the hall, cases started to move up, a total of five of them pop up and appeared. Different sets of armor appeared before the cases stop as they were put up. Harry immediately saw setups for Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. Even a new Iron Man suit could be seen. Yet the fifth one, the fifth one was strange. It had a mask that covered the face completely face. it wasn't a spandex mask, instead, it appeared more like a lighter version of the Iron Man mask. Harry could see instead of simple eye holes, black lenses could be seen instead. The armor also looked tougher and more durable. Like a lighter version of the Iron Man suit. The armor was also dark red, with black around it.

"Is there someone joining us that I don't know about?" Harry asked as he looks at it.

"That one is yours." Banner said.

"Mine?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah, I doubt you're bulletproof. Plus from my brief observation of you as well as what S.H.I.E.L.D. had on you, you seem to excel well in stealth. The materials are made from dragonskin – " Tony began.

"Where in the world did you get your hands on Dragon skin?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Dragon skin, the body armor. Easy to afford." Tony said.

"I think he meant an actual dragon skin, Tony." Banner said.

"Dragons are mythical. Not real creatures, why would he mention that unless –" Tony began but broke off as he looks at Harry. "Wait – don't tell me – Dragons are real!" Tony said in amazement.

"Very much real. They had incredible thick hides that even a well train wizard would have a hard time dealing with. Not even modern day weapons would be able to penetrate its hide. It would take a lot of firepower to bring down a single dragon. Though my people work overtime to keep dragon away from prying Muggle eyes. Though that won't be much of a problem anymore. So there is a muggle armor called Dragon Skin?" Harry said in surprise.

"It's considered to be number one in protective armor there is. Its field test was considered by many to be outstanding. Due to the fact, not even a grenade could penetrate its armor." Banner said.

"I take it Stark you've been adding your own upgrades to this armor," Harry said.

"Very much so," Tony said. "Given your abilities and talents, it is safe to say that you would be the perfect all-rounder. Also, I want you to have the best equipment in case you have to deal with dangerous people, or anyone goes rogue like me."

"Like you?" Harry repeated.

"Banner has raised concerns given my behavior. I will admit it will be hard for me to take orders and be a team player as I prefer working alone. So if I threaten the team in anyway I want you to be the one to set me back, if not – stop me." Tony said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said.

Tony looked somewhat distraught as he appeared to have his mind go elsewhere. "I've been going over the Battle of the Helicarrier and the Assault on the Helicarrier. The one thing that disturbs me, is Loki's mind control spell. I'm saying, if someone controls my mind and makes me do terrible things, I want you to be the one to stop me. You can, right?" Tony said giving Harry a hard look.

"Mind control doesn't work on me. Yet I have no doubt there will be others with the ability to control minds. So you're saying if someone can control your mind you want me to stop you." Harry said.

"Or any Avengers. We need contingency plans to counter any Avengers from going over the bad side or if they succumb to mind control. Not just Stark, but all Avengers." Banner said.

"Even me?" Harry said.

"Even you. We need to make sure we can protect our own. That is why Banner and I have been working on a failsafe for the Big Guy in case he goes out of control." Stark said.

"Failsafe?" Harry repeated.

"Perhaps we should sit down and talk and not stand." Banner said. They all walk back into the dining hall and sit down on the couch.

"So what's this failsafe?" Harry asked.

"We're calling it Veronica. There have been many Hulkbuster units in the past. None of them have been successful. Because every Hulkbuster unit has been destroyed costing hundreds of millions of damage. No one has been close to containing the Hulk. Not Ross, the Military, nor S.H.I.E.L.D. However, Iron Man may be possible to a Hulkbuster we've seen. So we've been developing the Mark Forty-Four into a Hulkbuster outfit. We're still in the developing stages. But basically, should – the Other Guy – even goes out of control or is a threat to other people – and you can't stop him, we're going to call in Veronica to subdue the Other Guy." Banner said.

"You've been in living in constant fear of both Ross and the Other Guy, do you really want to push yourself into this?" Harry asked.

"I rather have this in place and not need, then need it and not have it. I do believe that you would be able to control the Hulk in case he does go out of control. The last time I was in a fight with civilians I broke Harlem and Manhattan. What happens, if the other guy – the Hulk – goes out of control and starts smashing anything or anyone in its sight. Or worse, if someone can – put the Hulk under mind control to go on a rampage. I would much rather, have this system in place in case I do go on a rampage." Banner said.

"We need to put the team together to see what they think," Harry said.

"Technically this doesn't affect the team. This is solo base on one member of the team and he wants to make sure the Avengers can contain the Hulk should Hulk go out of control." Stark said.

Harry leaned back and looks at Banner carefully.

"You really want to do this?" Harry asked.

"I believe it's for the best." Banner said.

"Alright, so you've been working on some suits, and a new Hulkbuster outfit, what else you've been working on?" Harry asked.

Tony pulls out his phone and a holographic image of a new plane, a model Harry didn't know of appeared in a blueprint formation.

"This is going to be our trade and travel. The Avengers Quinjet. I've made some new improvements upon from S.H.I.E.L.D. version." Tony said.

"Improvements, what kind of improvements?" Harry asked.

"Well, the old one needed a pilot and co-pilot. This one is a solo pilot use, with an auto-pilot system built in. It's also twice the size of S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjets. It's also more maneuverable and agile then S.H.I.E.L.D.'s. Has a stealth system, so we'll be able to move around the world unseen and away from any prying eyes that would be looking into us. I've also built in some of my own designs. For instance, it uses my repulsor technology base off my ARC Reactor. It also uses a miniaturized ARC Reactor as a power source. So it will never run out of energy and it's safe to fly. No fuel needed so we won't be wasting money on fuel or anything. She's also going to be quiet. Fast too, capable of max speed at Mach 6. It will also be easier to learn how to fly then the other Quinjets and planes." Stark said.

Harry flips the plane hologram and looks at it. Despite appearing small enough to be held in the palm of his hand, Harry could already picture its size in his head. He also could see it would be useful, for Harry wouldn't have to apparate the team everywhere.

"What are it's offensive abilities?" Harry asked.

Tony smiles as he looks at Harry. Telling Harry he was going to enjoy this very much. "Underneath the cockpit, is a Gatling Gun. Fully controlled by the pilot. It's firing ranges can turn about ninety degrees in either direction. On the side body, it carries up to forty side AIM-9 sidewinder missiles that the F-22 carries. So twenty in total. Behind the Gatling Gun, are twelve AIM-120 AMRAAM Missles. For long-range missile attacks." Tony said.

"What are its defensive capabilities?" Harry asked.

"Heavy armor plating. Even if we're hit by a missile, it will take damage but it won't take us out of the fight. Though I would be very surprised if anyone would be able to get a lock on the Avengers Quinjet. It has a radar scrambler, prevent any missile lock on us. I'm thinking of trying to create an energy shield for defensive purposes. It's always been a theory but I think I can actually create one. It will be a prototype but I think we can manage." Tony said.

"What would the inside of the Quinjet?" Harry asked.

"Still working on that," Tony said.

"I think for one, spare clothes and food as well as emergency medical supplies. In case someone gets injuries when we're fighting, the Avengers can retreat to the Quinjet to get treated. I think Morgan will make it her home when we're off fighting." Harry said.

"Why does it have to be my home?" Morgan said in disbelief.

"Given the fact that you're a healer I'm pretty sure you're not going to be going on missions with us to fight the bad guys. Besides, we're going to need someone to stay behind in the Quinjet to keep an eye on it." Harry said.

"I highly doubt she'll be coming on every mission," Tony said.

"Would you rather risk someone bleeding out. It's better to be safe than sorry. I've already gone over S.H.I.E.L.D. files they gave me. There are a lot of shady characters and organizations out there. Many of them are protected by governments and cannot be targeted. The Avengers are going to be ignoring these 'protection' and taking them down. I also suspect – we're going to be seeing A.I.M. again real soon." Harry said.

"A.I.M. has been taken care of. Rhodey and I killed all there Extremis soldiers." Tony said.

"Tony, you really think an organization as big as A.I.M. would solely be focused on just the Extremis Serum? They've been operated for over twenty years. That's how far back I've been able to track what funding I could find before they vanished. I think Aldrich Killian may have created A.I.M., but someone else was the real mastermind and leader. They waited a long time before they decided to strike out against you. I think they were merely testing your response and abilities. The scary part is – they nearly beat you too. I get the feeling we only saw the tip of the iceberg with A.I.M. They'll be back and when they do, they'll have something else for us that could throw us off."

Stark looks at him carefully.

"You're certain about this." Banner said.

"My computer skills and hacking abilities are not on par with Stark's, but they are good. After the attack, I looked into A.I.M. fundings and found someone had removed it and disappeared. I think Killian merely was a face in case you did succeed in beating him Stark. The real Mandarin has yet to show him. That means we could be facing a serious army ready to attack us."

"When I was being held hostage, Dr. Maya Hansen wanted me to perfect her Extremis Formula. She said she was close." Tony said.

"Then she was a pawn. A pawn in someone else's game. Until everything can be assured, the war against A.I.M. is not over. They will be back." Harry said.

"What did Fury say?" Banner asks.

"Nothing. Jessica Drew said S.H.I.E.L.D. was looking into it, so far they haven't found anything but she did report large funding from A.I.M. has disappeared. Believe it or not, one thing they did find was Killian and an 'unknown' did speak to an Obadiah Stane for nearly fifteen years before his death." Harry said.

"You're saying A.I.M. was working with Obadiah?" Tony said in surprise.

"It would seem so. Would explain how Obadiah was able to put a hit out on you and where he met his friends." Harry said.

"It sounds to me A.I.M., for the most part, has worked as the middleman. We'll start looking into it. Once we find their hiding holes, we'll tear them apart." Banner said.

"Make sure you know what you're getting into. I'm having Jessica looking into it and as soon as she gots something, we're going to be moving in." Harry said.

"Why do you want her to look into it?" Tony said. "Why not let me do it?"

"Because she's a detective. Finding people and patterns is why S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited her. Once she finds something, she'll let us know. If she needs help, she'll let you know." Harry said.

"Wait, back up a minute. Did you say she's a detective?" Tony said.

"Yeah, a good one too. Fury says she's a lot like Sherlock Holmes. Figure out a few of his own secrets. It's why she is in S.H.I.E.L.D. She can see and hear things we don't and figure things out faster than we can. It's also why I'm going to allow her to join us as Avengers." Harry said.

"You think she is a good fit?" Banner said.

"None of us can do what she can. I've seen her resume. She got top marks in recon and infiltration. She is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents. On par with Agent Romanoff and Barton alone. She will be a fine addition to being an Avenger." Harry said.

"I'm curious to know what you are exactly." Banner said. "You're defiantly human. But I doubt you're a normal human like Stark. Can I see your blood?"

"Wait! What?" Harry said in surprise.

"What do you mean, not normal humans?" Morgan asks.

"It comes down to genetic codes. There are currently four known types of humans. Normal humans don't have anything alter in their genetic code. Hence why they are called normal. People like Stark, Barton, and Romanoff. Then there is the second kind of genetic code which is called mutation. Which alters the person's genetic code. In some cases alternating their appearance and in some cases, giving them abilities. The cause of mutation is unknown but in some cases, it's a normal happen naturally. The Third is similar to mutation but is called mutate – having your genetic code altered by radiation or chemicals. Like me. The Hulk is a result of gamma radiation altering my genetic code. The fourth kind is known as Enhanced. Having your body alter by science. As far as I'm aware, the only person who is an enhanced is Captain Steve Rogers." Banner explains.

"So Enhanced is similar to Mutated?" Harry said.

"Very much so. However, Mutation is a genetic mutation that happens at birth. During the child's time in a mother's womb. Mutated is being altered by chemicals and radiation. While Enhanced is being altered by non-chemicals and radiation. The only real success – is Captain America when he was enhanced by the Super Soldier Serum. The Extremis Soldiers could also be called Enhance due to the serum gave them remarkable abilities, but it had dangerous drawbacks as well. Magic, on the other hand, that is an unknown. Is a mutation or mutate or are you enhanced? Or are you in another category altogether. I'm very curious to know the truth." Banner said.

"You're also hoping magic might be able to help deal with the Hulk," Harry said.

Banner looked slightly guilty that his endgame was so quickly discovered.

"You do understand that magic might not make Hulk disappear or give you control over him. The opposite could work. Hulk or something else far worse than Hulk could emerge. A being, we would have no control over. Something like a nightmare could emerge." Morgan said.

"So you're saying you don't want to try. You have no idea what's it like to have the other guy trap inside of you. I'm hoping that something can be done to deal with the Other Guy." Banner said.

"I'm a healer. So I understand what you said far more said than Harry said. The risk of magic ritual alternating a mutate has far too many risks. Especially when he's untested. The ritual could work, but the mutate might repel the magic or respond in a way that it creates something worse. There are too many risks." Morgan said.

"So magic, can't help." Banner said sadly.

"Not in the way you are hoping for," Morgan said.

"Both Morgan and myself have gone through magical rituals to alter our magic and genetic code. So we're not normal magic users. However, I'll see what I can do about getting you blood types of witches and wizards." Harry said.

"Appreciate it," Tony said.

"I've been working on something that I believe every Avenger needs to follow. They will be our rules and creed to follow and something we'll be able to fall back if any Avengers becomes lost and needs to remember what we're supposed to do." Harry said.

At that moment, Harry's phone started to ring. Harry pulls it out and looks at it. Jessica was calling him.

"Hello, Jessica,"

"How soon can you come to D.C.?" Jessica asked in a quick breath.

Harry paused as he took this in. it sounded like something big was going on.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Can't say. I'll tell you when you're here. I need you to come to D.C. as soon as possible. Bring Morgan le Fay with you too. I'll bring you up to speed as soon as you're here." Jessica said. With that being said, Jessica hangs up the call leaving Harry very confused by her action.

"What is it?" Morgan asks.

"Jessica needs me in D.C. It sounded urgent." Harry said.

"Do you need the suit?" Tony asks.

"Don't know. I'll see what she needs first before I decide anything." Harry said.

With that said, Harry and Morgan stand up and disapparate.

* * *

Author Note: Alright, my next chapter is up. I've been getting some messages asking people to include other girls into Harry's love life. So I'll do a poll about that. We all know he can lift the Hammer. Should other woman be involved with Harry? Tell me your thoughts and I'll see what I can do.

On the side note, as I'm sure many of you suspect due to the ending of this chapter. Winter Soldier events are unfolding. The Avengers will be reassembled soon enough.

Thanks for over 2,000 Reviews. We're now over 2,100 Reviews and Counting making this one of my best stories I've ever written! Keep them Coming!


	28. The Enemies of the Past

**Avengers: Battleground**

 **Chapter 28: The Enemies of the Past**

Harry and Morgan reappear near the Smithsonian, Harry pays for two tickets and they went inside. They did this after scouting the Triskelion and realized it wasn't the same as before. something was different and going on and Harry was more than sure if he walked in he would have to fight his way out. It wasn't just Harry's instincts that were screaming danger, Morgan also felt something was wrong. So much she refused to step near the Triskelion as she felt it was too deep in enemy territory. Instead, they quickly retreated to the Smithsonian to look at Captian America's history and courage.

{Why are we here?} Morgan asks in Celtic.

{To lay low. Jessica will find us here. Something is going on and I rather not walk into an ambush in an unknown area. This time, I feel like there are too many enemies around and I don't know who to trust right now. What is going on that Jessica had to call me in?} Harry said.

They walk around looking at the old World War II photos and momentoes. Mostly images of Captain America and the Howling Commandos. It also spoke how Captain America started S.H.I.E.L.D. and was considered by the founding three, the true founder of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Harry walks into the interview room where Agent Peggy Carter was talking about Captain America. About his heroism, his selfishness, his courage and his bravery.

Someone sits down next to Harry and says nothing.

"Of all the places you could have gone, you had to go one where S.H.I.E.L.D. is keeping tabs on who comes and goes. You're lucky that I had the right people tag you as soon as you enter." Jessica said as she grabs Harry's soldier and drinks from it.

"Want to tell me what is going on?" Harry asked.

"Five days ago Captain Rogers led a STRIKE mission on the Lemurian Star. It's a mobile satellite launch platform. Capable of controlling specialize satellites. They were loading their last payload when pirates took them. Top mercs lead by a George Batroc, Ex-DGSE, Action Division. A merc with a rep for maximum causalities. Cap managed to rescue the hostages and Agent Romanoff manages to save off S.H.I.E.L.D. Intel. Four days ago, there was a massive shootout in the middle of the metro downtown. A lot of bullets and but no forensic. It's driving the F.B.I. and S.H.I.E.L.D. insane. Meaning whoever is behind it, has some serious pull and power. Later that night, Nick Fury was killed in Captain Rogers apartment. There was a skirmish the next day inside S.H.I.E.L.D. between Captain Rogers and STRIKE. Cap managed to escape and shortly after he did Captain Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Morgan le Fay, and Harry Potter are suddenly wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D. The official story is that you have vital intel and are keeping it from S.H.I.E.L.D." Jessica said.

"I'm willing to bet that this intel is how to get into the magical world. From what I understand, the World Security Council really wants to enter the magical world and have a say in it." Harry said.

"I suspect so too. I never attended those meeting Nick Fury had with the World Security Council, but now that the magical world has been revealed to the World Security Council, but from what I've gathered, they really wanted to seize control of the magical world and have a say in it. I'm really against it as I have no desire for muggles to interfere in magical affairs." Harry said.

"I don't know why it's been raising a fuss. Even I don't know how to enter the magical world and I've been in it, twice. I've been interviewed many times and I suspect someone really wants to learn how to get into the magical world. Two days ago, S.H.I.E.L.D. fired a short-range ballistic missile at an abandoned army base in New Jersey. Reasons unknown. However, from what I've gathered, Cap and Romanoff were there. They disappeared. Only to resurface today barely an hour ago back in D.C. in another big shootout. They were captured only to escape capture. I was given a message to bring you someone on my private message, something few people know about. I don't know who sent it, but they really wanted you in Washington." Jessica said.

"So it was anonymous. Do we have an ally?" Morgan asks.

"Just because someone wants us here doesn't mean they're a friend. Whoever is behind this conspiracy doesn't want you involved. They see you as a threat. And they're using S.H.I.E.L.D. threat analysis to determine your threat level." Jessica said.

"What is my threat level?" Harry asked.

"Level Nine. Just below Banner. Banner is considered level ten because almost nothing can stop him. Not even a Nuc. You're an unknown and many in S.H.I.E.L.D. aren't happy that such a powerful individual running around uncheck." Jessica said.

"What do you think is going on?" Harry asked.

"There is something going on. Several enhance individuals were killed in secret before I caught on what was going on. Hawkeye and I barely manage to escape S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Hawkeye?" Harry repeated.

Jessica turns to the door where a man in cargo pants and a jacket with sunglasses was standing by the door keeping an eye out. Hawkeye was keeping a close eye out for anyone or anything suspicious.

"So what's the play?" Harry asks.

"Mr. Annoymous gave me coordinates and instructions where I'm supposed to take you. He wants to meet with you, however, given the situation, I advise caution. I do not know who sent that message to me." Jessica said.

"My phone is bugged isn't it," Harry said.

"I wipe the information from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s server and spoke to Agent Coulson. There is one facility that cannot fall into enemies hands. The Hub, an underground base that controls Europes front. If it falls, S.H.I.E.L.D. will lose so much on the front. Including the war on terror. It protects Western Europe from so many threats. Agent Coulson will secure the Hub." Jessica said.

"Let's meet this anonymous, let's see who this 'enemy' is," Harry said.

Harry stands up with Morgan and Jessica and walks towards Clint.

"Good to see you, Barton," Harry said as he shakes Clint's hand.

"We got Strike units," Barton said as he nods towards a couple of people walking around in a non-military look as they were walking around. They had on jeans and leather jackets. Hary could also see the military grade radio earpiece on their necks and in their ears.

"They wouldn't dare make a scene in such a public place," Harry said as he reaches into his pocket. "Here, a gift from Stark," Harry said as he pulls out several earpieces fro his pocket. "Stark said these are the latest in Neo-Quantum Crypto Frequency. He claims these are far better than what the military and S.H.I.E.L.D. is using." Harry said.

Barton and Jessica grabs a piece and puts them in their ear. Morgan didn't take one.

"We need to split up. We'll go off as couples. Barton and Morgan will go east, I'll go with Jessica and go west. They're going to be looking for the four of us. But if we break up into couples, the odds of them engaging us will decrease. Here," Harry said as he cast a notice-me-not charm on them in hopes they would go unnoticed. Didn't always work, but it was useful. "As long as you don't do anything to attract attention, you should be able to walk right by them. We'll meet again at the rendezvous point asap. We'll see who our – unknown is." Harry said.

They all nod their head and Barton and Morgan take off.

"Shall we," Harry said as he offers his arm to Jessica. She takes it and they walk out of the small theater as they walk into a Smithsonian.

"Standard two-man team. Eight men, all standard Strike personal." Barton said in Harry's earpiece.

"Why were you never put in the Strike Team?" Harry asked as they passed a tall Strike man who was looking around with a mean look on his face as he walks past them.

"Jack Rollins, an explosive and sniper specialist. One of Strike's best operatives." Jessica said as the man walks away. He enters the theater and disappears.

"I have worked with Strike before," Barton said. "But I never joined. I prefer working alone most of the time. I only do team-ups when necessary. Romanoff is someone I can trust and I have pulled out of the fire many times. However, the past week has had many S.H.I.E.L.D. personal shaking their heads and asking questions. Something is going on and it's big. A lot of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents – good S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have been either killed or have vanished."

"What is your assessment?" Harry asked as he and Jessica step on the escalator.

"Director Fury was targeted. They had his route tagged and were able to ambush him. That was once thought to be impossible. Jessica hacked D.C. Metro Traffic Control and she saw the enemy who attempted to kill the Director were disguised as standard beat cops. Yet the weapons of choice told them they were far more than simple cops. They also were using S.H.I.E.L.D. tech." Barton said.

"And S.H.I.E.L.D. tech is not available to the public," Harry said as he steps onto the first floor and heads for the exit.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. technology is heavily classified. The simple reason, it can do a lot of harm in the wrong hands. Given that there is no investigation into Director Fury's death, and a heavy man-hunt for Captain America, it's safe to say that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been compromised." Barton said.

"Compromised? Compromised by who?" Harry asks.

"That is the interesting question. Given that Strike is more interested in killing Captain America instead of capturing him, raises questions. There is only one person with that kind of authority and power that won't turn any heads when he gives an order." Barton said.

"Alexander Pierce," Jessica said.

"Who is he?" Harry asked.

"He serves as the Secretary of S.H.I.E.L.D. and is a member of the World Security Council. A Level Ten Alpha Member. He was in many ways, Fury's boss." Jessica said.

"Which leads to the question, what is Pierce hiding that he's is now hunting down Avengers. It sounds to me whatever he's up to, the Avengers would take action against him. Has S.H.I.E.L.D. been doing anything that would cause the Avengers to get angry?" Harry asked.

"Only one thing that is big enough. It's got Pierce's attention and he's been guarding it heavily. It's called Project Insight. Three next-generation Helicarriers that will be taking flight soon. I'm not even supposed to know about it." Jessica said.

"What makes these Helicarriers so special?" Harry asked.

"No idea. You need level nine delta clearance to work on Project Insight. Just knowing about it, is a serious breach. I could wind up in one of S.H.I.E.L.D. Top Three Prisons." Jessica said.

"If we enter one of those prisons, we're never coming out," Barton replies.

"What do you mean, what makes these prisons so dangerous?" Harry asked.

"There are a total of fifteen prisons S.H.I.E.L.D. has. Those are the official prisons. They house common terrorists, or threats too big for a single prison to handle. Unofficial, there are three other prisons. That are specially designed to house 'Enhanced' individuals. Special Containment Centers. Design to keep and hold dangerous people." Barton said.

"You mean people like me," Harry said.

"Or me," Jessica said. "Or Banner."

"What are they called and located?" Harry asked.

"The Big House, The Cage and the Cube. All locations and information about these three prisons are heavily classified. Yet they're capable of handling super-powered people without problems. Hundreds of billions of dollars went into these prisons to make them inescapable." Barton said.

"Sounds like Azkaban," Harry said as he heads towards the exit.

"Azkaban?" Jessica said.

"It's the magical world, world security prison. The worst kind of scum gets sent to Azkaban. It's considered inescapable. Unplottable, powerful wards to keep the inmates in. However, it's not these defensives and isolation that makes this prison so terrifying. It is the guards. The Guards of Azkaban makes this prison so terrifying. It is a place no witch or wizard wants to end up. Because going to Azkaban is the same as receiving a death sentence. Few, have ever truly survived Azkaban." Harry said.

"Could you survive it?" Barton asks.

Harry paused as he thought about this. The answer was simple.

"No," Harry said.

Harry's eyes dart to the side of the entrance where a man and woman near the door who were eyeing people going in and out. Harry moves his hand slowly and to his delight, felt two handguns, Glock 19 by the feel of it in the palm of his hands.

"I've created a distraction, get out now while you have the chance," Harry said as he quickly puts one of the handguns in Jessica's hand.

"What kind of distraction?" Barton asks.

"Avoid the front door if you can for the moment," Harry said as he exits the lobby.

A sudden explosion erupted killing the two Strike Agents by the door instantly. People began to panic and push as they quickly rushed out of the Smithsonian from the explosion.

"What's the coordinates?" Harry asked as everyone was pushing one another to get out.

Jessica pulls out her phone and shows Harry the coordinates. "Here," Jessica said as people began pushing them to get out. Many of them were fearing a terrorist attack.

Harry wraps his arm around Jessica and she seemed to have realized what was about to happen, closes her eyes just as Harry disapparates.

Harry reappears outside a dam and looks around.

"Give me a second," Jessica said as she pulls out her phone. She switches it to scanner mode to sweep the area. Barton and Morgan reappeared with a pop beside Harry.

"How chaotic did it get?" Harry asked.

"Pretty chaotic, Strike arrived on the scene quickly but they were unable to find the source. I saw they were really looking around for the source but they'll be wondering about this attack for a long time now. How did you set up a bomb?" Barton asked.

"Blasting Curse with a time-release spell. Not instant, and unless they can detect magic, they'll be wondering about this attack for decades to come because it leaves no trace that science can see. So they can't id a device. There's no bomb casing. So it's like an invisible bomb." Harry said.

"Kind of a scary thought," Barton said.

"Your world may not have ways to trace these explosions, but the magical world does. We also have strict laws in using magic in your world. Believe me, if anyone used magic to kill muggles, they would be found immediately. However, like S.H.I.E.L.D., the magic world would cover it up and punish the witch or wizard in our own world." Harry said.

"Why in secret?" Barton asked.

"We have a dark history with the technological world. Your people and government, have hunted my people in the past. The Witch Hunts are very much real, with the possibility of the Witch Hunts reassuming. A lot of witches and wizards were killed by these witch hunts and it has left a very bad taste in our mouth. Not every witch and wizard agrees with peace with muggles. There are some, who prefer violence against your people. However, not everyone shares these views and many are actually hoping peace between our worlds is possible." Harry said.

"Sounds complicated," Barton said.

"It is. I, however, am hoping to use the Avengers for peace talks between the magical world and the technological world. To create for the first time in history, a treaty between us." Harry said.

"There's nothing here. No cameras, bugs, no wifi signals. Radio waves don't work well here. Odd place to meet." Jessica said as she comes back to them.

"Where to next? This is the meeting place isn't it?" Morgan said.

"Inside," Jessica said pointing to the gate that was chained. Jessica opens the gate and finds it was not really chained up, just merely looking like it was chained up. Jessica raises the Glock 19 and points it down the dark corridor. Baton also raises his Glock 19 as he walks in the narrow dark corridor.

"Good place for an ambush," Morgan said as she enters.

"Or a really good place to hide. It looks like no one would really be coming here. It's also well hidden to the point people don't even look for this place." Harry said as he raises his Glock 19 as he walks down the corridor.

"And yet you are tense," Morgan replies in kind.

"Wouldn't you be after they've been our allies they've suddenly become our enemies," Harry replies as he steps forward.

Harry, Jessica, and Clint Barton all raised their weapons pointing it at the appearance of a figure walking towards them. The person was walking alone. There was hardly any light in the corridor making identify the person almost impossible. Yet some areas did have light, they were dim and nearly broken, indicating that it hasn't been used in years. The person finally walked into the light and to everyone's surprised it was Maria Hill.

Jessica and Clint lowered their weapons at the sight of the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who was walking towards them.

"Good, you brought them. Was hoping for the entire Avengers team, but they should do." Maria Hill said.

"What is going on?" Harry asks as he lowers his weapon.

"It's best he tells you. Come on, Cap and Romanoff are waiting." Maria Hill said, with that being said, Maria Hill turns and leads them down the corridor as they followed. They said nothing as they walk down the corridor for an about a minute until they reached an area that appeared to be a large room, Cap was standing with his back to the wall and he appeared to be brooding. Natasha was sitting down with a doctor looking into her wound that appeared to be a gunshot in the shoulder. Hill draw back some curtains and a hospital looking bed with someone in the bed.

It was Nick Fury.

"Well, it's about damn time." Fury said as he looks at the approaching group.

"Sir," Barton said as he lowers his weapon. Jessica does the same and they put it away. Harry puts the safety on before putting it on his back.

"I thought you were dead," Harry said as he looks at Fury.

"I was. Took three shots center mass. I got a lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, not to mention one hell of a headache." Fury said.

"Don't forget about your collapsed lung." The doctor said.

"Let's not forget that." Fury said. "Other than that, I'm good."

"What is the story, why the secrecy. What has been going on with S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Harry asked. Morgan walks forwards and conjures up her salve and potions on the empty table and immediately gets to work.

"There has been a lot of things going on within S.H.I.E.L.D. that was making me second guess it's personal. The past month I was looking into the Lemurian Star, notice some strange anomalies going on board its ship." Fury stated.

"Is that why you hired the pirates?" Captain Rogers said.

"I needed a way to look into the Lemurian Star files without raising suspicion. I hired the pirates, so I could use Strike to take out the pirates. Had Romanoff steal the intel on the Lemurian Star so I could finally take a closer look. However, it seems someone was a step ahead of me and had the intel seal off. Not even I could access the files. Most likely that's why I was targeted." Fury said.

"Why the secrecy? Why not tell us?" Captain Rogers asks.

"Any attempt on the Director's life had to like a success." Maria Hill said.

"Can't kill you if you're already dead. Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust." Nick Fury said.

"Want to tell me what is going on and why the Avengers are now wanted fugitives from S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Harry said.

"HYDRA," Captain Rogers said. "They're back and reformed inside of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Meaning what?" Harry said.

"After World War II was over, was finished and we won. The American Government hired German Scientist to help their cause. Believing it was a strategic value for them to help us after we beat them." Nick Fury said.

"Apparently HYDRA also used this chance to recruit others into their cause. To rebuild and reform." Captain Rogers said.

"Like a parasite. Have they been the ones who have been attempting to gain access and entrance to the magical world?" Morgan asks.

"Most likely. A lot of people in S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to see the magical world and even have a say in it. Really put me in a difficult position as I had to respect the magical world issues, yet my superiors wanted a say in the magical world." Nick Fury said.

"We segregated ourselves from the world for a reason Fury, no matter how much your superiors would have demanded, they were never going to have accesss or information in the magical world. For one, no leader in the magical world would agree to that." Harry said.

"Neither would you," Fury said looking at Harry.

"I am well known for my defiance. I never give in to other people demands when I don't like them. Ask Voldemort himself about my defiance." Harry said.

Nick Fury sighs as he takes this in.

"Look, it wasn't supposed to be this way. The idea was to set up relations and defensives against your world should your people attack our world." Fury said.

"We have our own people to respond if such a thing happens. We mostly keep to ourselves. We don't want any kind of interference from outsiders." Harry said.

"Will your world respond to the HYDRA attack on the world?" Fury asked.

"Hard to say. Many of them would just ignore it because it really has nothing to do with them." Harry replies.

Nick Fury pulls out his folder and opens it. He pulls out a picture and looks at it.

"This man declined a Nobel Peace Prize, he said 'peace wasn't an accomplishment, it was a responsibility.' See, it's stuff like this, that gives me trust issues." Nick Fury said as he sits upright.

"We have to stop the launch," Romanoff said.

"I don't think the Council is accepting my calls anymore." Fury said as he grabs a case and opens it revealing three chips inside of it.

"What are those?" Sam asks.

Maria Hill flips a laptop and shows the blueprints and schematics of the new Helicarriers. "Once the Helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they'll triangulate with Insight Satellites, becoming fully weaponized."

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own." Fury said.

"One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work because if even one of those ships remains operational, millions of people are going to die." Maria Hill said.

"We have to assume everyone onboard those carriers is HYDRA. We have to get past them and insert these server blades, and maybe, just maybe we can salvage what's left – " Fury said.

"We're not salvaging anything. We're going to be talking down S.H.I.E.L.D. as well." Captain Rogers said in a voice that said he wasn't going to accept anything otherwise.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. had nothing to do with this." Fury argues.

"You gave me this mission. This is how it ends." Steve said. "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been compromised. You said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed."

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed." Nick Fury said.

"How many paid the price before you did?" Steve asks.

Fury looks at everyone around him before he gives a sigh. "Look, I didn't know about Barnes." Fury said.

"Even if you had, would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that, too?" Rogers asked in a sarcastic tone of voice. "S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, it all goes."

"He's right." Maria Hill said. Fury turns to her in disbelief. He then turns to Romanoff who leans back and says nothing. He then looks at Jessica and Barton who said nothing, with Barton shrugging his shoulders. He turns finally turns to Sam Wilson.

"Don't look at me. I do what he does just slower." Sam said.

Nick Fury looks at Harry in hopes of getting some support.

"I'm for it, and against it," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Rogers asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has one of the best training men and woman in the world. Not to mention they are really good at getting intelligence. I would be okay with reforming S.H.I.E.L.D. if there was someone in S.H.I.E.L.D. we can trust to reform it and rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. Build it the way it was supposed to be. Is there anyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. who can do that?" Harry said.

"Only one. Coulson. Coulson was ideally someone who can be a Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. even succeed me." Fury stated.

"Then we need to make sure we get to him and tell him what's going on. Also, we need him to hunt and find every HYDRA Agent there is." Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asks.

"Once we reveal that HYDRA is alive and well. Expose them to the world, a lot of them will not go down with the ship. The truth of the matter is if one HYDRA Agent is left standing they have a chance to rebuild. We're going to need a good train set of eyes to track HYDRA down. The Avengers will still, of course, be going after HYDRA, but we need to keep track of them with good men. I'm also sure that a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are going to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. even after HYDRA is exposed. We're going to need allies to help us take the fight to HYDRA." Harry said.

"So, how do we do this?" Romanoff asked.

"As a team," Rogers said.

"There are six of us who are capable of entering the Helicarriers. Meaning we'll have to split into teams of two. Two per carrier." Harry said.

"Six? There are seven of us. Nine if you're including Fury and Hill." Barton said.

"Hill will be coordinating with us to take down the carriers. When the timing is right Fury will confront Pierce. Romanoff will not be with us when we take the Helicarriers. The moment we expose Pierce for who he really is, he will attempt to take the Council hostage. That is where Romanoff will come in. She will infiltrate the council to protect them. As well as acquire HYDRA's information. Information we're going to need if we're going to win the war against HYDRA." Harry said.

"So we got a plan. Any idea what they are after." Steve asks.

"First we need to find out who HYDRA has been talking to. And just how big they really are. Sam and Barton, you'll team together. Jessica and I will take one with Morgan and Cap taking the other." Harry said.

"What are they up to? Why would they reveal themselves now?" Morgan asked.

"Do they believe they've won? Or they believe they can strike now? Too many questions, not enough answers. We're going to need that intel before we can win this war." Harry said.

"So, Barnes is alive? I thought he died back in World War II." Morgan said.

"Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did cause him to survive the fall. Now he's the fist of HYDRA. I'm not sure how or why but he fights for them now. The Bucky I knew, would never fight for HYDRA."

"That means they have him brainwashed. If there is a piece of his old self in there he could break out of the programming. Though a piece of him should still be inside. If I can get to him I might be reverse the brainwashing." Morgan said.

"You think you can," Steve said in a voice that sounded a bit hopeful.

"I'm pretty sure I can. Though it won't work right away. It will take time for the spell to take effect." Morgan said.

"Get some rest, tomorrow morning we will take the fight to Hydra," Harry said.

With that, everyone breaks away and gets ready to fight a war in perhaps one of the most secure buildings in the world.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. One thing I didn't get into was Harry's out. Harry's outfit is a lot like Daredevil's (MCU Version) and Hawkeye's (Age of Ultron). It will be black with some red patterns. The mask isn't like Daredevils and it will cover the mouth as well in a full mask. The mask has a built-in filter for toxic and smoke. The lenses will also have a HUD display and it will come with a V.I. programming - a gift from Stark. Basically, the design is like Daredevils with the drapes that Hawkeye has.

As you can see, Winter Soldier isn't a long arc. The reason why is because I'm trying to get to Wanda before chapter 30. There is about two more chapters left in Winter Soldier Arc.

Please Like and Review!


	29. Hail Hydra

**Avengers: Battleground**

Author Note: I know many of you have been criticizing my grammar. I love telling stories, I"m good at that, but I'm very weak in grammar. I know I need a beat for this story and I had five but they all walked out on me for unknown reasons. So unless someone wants to beta this story and will stick with it, I appreciate it. So this ends the Winter Soldier arc. Next up will be Ultron Arc.

 **Chapter 29: Hail Hydra**

Harry woke up the next morning and immediately puts on his new outfit that Stark created for him. Harry puts his helmet on, which was spread out open allowing him put it on and it closes sealing his body from the outside air. Blue lights emitted before Harry's eyes showing a display of certain many things.

"Greetings Mr. Potter." A female voice suddenly said within Harry's ear. Harry nearly jumps fro the voice.

"What the hell," Harry said in surprise.

"Welcome to your Mark-III Sorcerer Battlesuit. The latest state of the art survival suit design personally by Tony Stark and Doctor Banner. The suit is designed to withstand a kinetic output. Keep in mind this suit is still considered a prototype. Please be advised this is still being and we're not sure how well this suit will respond to your magical abilities." The female voice said.

"Are you an A.I. like Jarvis?" Harry asked.

"There is no A.I. in Stark Industries. Jarvis is an advance V.I. Virtual Intelligence. Has been upgraded many times by Tony Stark. I'm a program built off the base of Jarvis Virtual Matrix. Design by Tony Stark and Doctor Banner to assist you in any way I can." The female voice said.

"Include spying on me," Harry replies.

"Negative. Spying is not within my programming. I was built and design solo to assist you however I can. I'm even allowed to assist you against Tony Stark should the situation require it." The female voice said.

"Interesting. Is Tony Stark that concern about fighting me?" Harry asked.

"From what I understand, Tony Stark is concern about mind control. He wants you to be the one to set him straight and save him. Mr. Stark wants you to set him straight should he ever deviate from his course." The female voice said.

"This isn't something Tony would think of. Was this Banner's idea?" Harry asked.

"Indeed. On the suggestion of Doctor Banner, in the case of mind control or in case a member of the Avenger goes rogue and becomes a threat to the world, Doctor Banner and Tony Stark have created fail-safes in case any member of the Avengers goes rogue or becomes a threat." The female voice said.

"I take it they're working on one for me as well," Harry said.

"Indeed. So far, none of their scenarios have worked. Though they're hoping for a peaceful resolution and things don't go south between you and the Avengers." The female voice said.

"Interesting. So you got a name or a designated code name?" Harry asked.

"I am currently without a designated name." the female voice said.

"Did Tony want me to leave the naming to you. He couldn't come up with one?" Harry asked.

"I do not any anything in file about what you are suggesting." The female voice said.

"How about Cho – no scratch that, that would be too weird," Harry said. Harry didn't know why he was thinking of his ex-girlfriend. The last time they saw each other was at the D.A. meeting in the Leaky Cauldron but they didn't say anything to each other. Things were a bit weird for them as they didn't know where they stand with each other. He seriously doubts they would get back together, things just – fell apart for them. Though Marietta Edgecombe was finished. Not only was it leaked that she sold out her fellow members in the D.A., but she didn't even fight alongside them at the Battle of Hogwarts. She once had a promising future. Now she was scrubbing tables for minimum wage. In other words, she fell into disgrace and Cho apparently was smart to cut ties with her. From what Harry understand, Marietta was hoping a comeback but wasn't having much luck as she no longer had any friends left.

"Who is Cho?" The female voice asked with curiosity.

"Ex-Girlfriend. Be so weird to call you my Ex-Girlfriend name." Harry said.

"You into Asian girls? Cause Tony Stark could recommend someone you might like." The female voice said.

"What? No. I'm not interested in dating someone right now. And I'm certainly not interested in being a playboy like Tony. Merlin, I've heard the things he's done with women I'm surprised he has stayed straight for as long as he has." Harry said.

"Then what would you like to call me?" The female voice said.

"How about Hedwig," Harry said.

"Hedwig?" The female voice said.

"Named after my snowy owl. She was my friend for so many years. No, that won't do either. That would seem really strange too. How about Athena?" Harry said. His mind went to the Greek Goddess of War and Wisdom. She was many things. If his new V.I. was going to help him, he would need his V.I. to assist him with wisdom in battles.

"Athena, very well – you can call me Athena," Athena said.

"Athena, what is my suit made of?" Harry asked.

"The outer layer of your suit is made from Saronite. A metal that works well with the cold and is considered one of the strongest metals on the planet. Very rare to get a hold of and very hard to put together. So you're literally bulletproof as long as you wear the suit. Saronite is fourth the weight of steel, yet around five times stronger than steel. Only Adamantium and Vibranium is considered to be stronger." Athena said.

"Cap's shield is made of Vibranium how strong is it?" Harry asked.

"Cap's shield is the eighth weight of steel yet almost ten times stronger than steel. It was designed as a prototype by Howard Stark during World War II. It's also completely vibration absorbent. Meaning almost anything that hits it, will be repelled." Athena said.

"Interesting, I wonder how effective magic would be against his shield. Anyway, can you hack into the Triskelion and get me eyes and ears inside that building. Hydra has reformed inside S.H.I.E.L.D. and they're planning on killing almost the world to take it over. Link me up with the others." Harry said.

"Understood, linking you with the team. Should I inform Tony Stark of what is transpiring?" Athena said.

"Depends on how fast he can get to D.C," Harry said.

"Tony Stark is currently not answering his call, he could be working in the lab with Doctor Banner where their attention is absolute."

"Understood," Harry said as he turns to see, Maria Hill, who was wearing her standard S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, Morgan wearing her green robes, Falcon wearing a suit with an exoskeleton of a birds wings, Barton in his usual getup with the quiver on his back and a bow in his hands, and Cap who was wearing his old World War II uniform walking up to him. Before them was the Triskelion where in just two hours, the brand new helicarriers were going to launch.

Maria Hill led the way, taking them to a not so secure area that would allow them to infiltrate the Triskelion. Agent Romanoff went on ahead, to impersonate a World Security Council member. If everything went smoothly and Romanoff played her part, she would be in a position to save the council and take Pierce hostage.

Harry walks inside the building where apparently not many S.H.I.E.L.D. or anyone from Hydra used. Which in turn, allowed them to walk around undisturbed. Harry did, however, cast his magic on the security cameras to make them go blank which allowed them to go dark allowing them to walk unseen.

Harry said nothing as Cap got on the intercom and started speaking. He was telling S.H.I.E.L.D. the real story and what was really going on. He made sure to mention he was going to continue to fight Hydra's regime no matter what the cost and how he was sure he wasn't the only one in this fight.

It only took a minute for all hell to break loose inside the Triskelion.

"Their initiating launch." Maria Hill reported. Morgan had stayed behind not really interested in getting to the Helicarriers. Instead, she was going to find a way to get intelligence from S.H.I.E.L.D. she was more than certain that they would be successful, due to the fact this wouldn't be something they would fail from.

"We have to focus on stopping those helicarriers, we have to put our faith in the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to stop Hydra," Harry said as he, Rogers, and Wilson were running across the upper levels of the hangers. Jessica and Barton had decided to remain behind in the Triskelion to give S.H.I.E.L.D. agents a chance at fighting Hydra's Strike Unit. Given the situation, S.H.I.E.L.D. was badly outmatched. The Strike was considered the best men and women special ops group S.H.I.E.L.D. had.

"So how do we tell the good guys from the bad?" Wilson asks.

"If they're shooting at you, they're bad," Cap said.

Cap jumps down the hanger and lands on the on the carrier level as its Insight personal started shooting at him. Harry and Wilson took to the air and almost instantly, the Helicarriers open fire upon them. Harry quickly accelerate his speed as he dodges the incoming fire.

"Hey Cap, I found those bad guys you were talking about," Sam said.

"You alright?" Cap asks.

"Not dead yet," Wilson said.

Harry drops and lands on Alpha Insight Helicarrier, and almost instantly, its insight crew pointed their assault rifles at him and opens fire at him. Harry quickly runs and dodges the bullets as he takes cover behind the crates.

Harry didn't have any weapons on him other than his magic, but he wasn't exactly defenseless. Harry raises his hand up and summons a hex to his hand. He takes a deep breath and tries to remember his training he had with Henri Ducard. He then comes up and as if he was throwing a bowling ball, he unleashes his hex that cut through the cement ground and speeds towards the Insight crew before it cuts them; causing blood to splatter everywhere, causing them to fall on the ground, too wounded to stand.

Harry raises a shield charm and quickly stops the bullets from hitting him. Even though he was bulletproof, he didn't want to rely on his armor. He knew relying heavily upon his armor would cause him to dull in his skills. It was a flaw that Stark had that he would need to fix soon enough. However, given that Stark wasn't much of a fighter or a soldier so he had to rely heavily upon his suit to fight for him.

Harry quickly charges forward towards the insight crew and they switch to close combat. Once they realized their bullets weren't going to penetrate his shield. Harry unleashes a cutting hex at one crewmember who had a grenade in his hand. Harry grabs the grenade and tosses it to his side to several men who were attempting to flank him. The grenade exploded sending the men flying backward, most likely either killing them or injuring them.

Harry enters close combat and quickly punch and kicks the men who tried to get in his face. Harry learned from Ducard that he couldn't really fight with kid gloves and he would have to kill his opponents. He would only take them alive if he had to question them. It's what Ducard taught him, and he told him why. Because it was risky and dangerous to lave your adversaries alive. Due to the fact they could come back and kill you or your loved ones.

Harry dodges the knife before grabbing the arm and shoving the knife into the man's throat. Harry grabs the knife and a grenade. He unpins the grenade and throws it ahead of him where a fresh group of insight soldiers came charging at him. One of them was holding a rocket launcher. The grenade caused them to fly back with the rocket launcher sailing upwards.

Harry digs the knife into one of the Insight Soldiers, sinking the blade into his jugular killing him instantly. Harry backhand the other Insight Soldier before he grabs their assault rifle and opens fires, killing the remaining of the troops.

"Alright, I'm in," Harry said.

"Any side of Bucky?" Cap asked.

"So far nothing. If anything, he'll come after you. Be on guard Cap," Harry said.

"Once you place the chip in, what are you going to do?" Cap asked.

"I'll head to the World Security Council to back up Romanoff," Harry said.

"Boss you have incoming. More Insight Soldiers." Athena said.

"Where?" Harry asks.

"Behind the door, I think they're planning on open firing the moment you open the door," Athena said.

Harry disapparates and quickly reappears inside and flips the first guy off his feet before using his left hand to grab the guy on his left and throws him around into the guy in front. He then steps to the side as the guy in the back attempts to shoot in. Instead, he ends up shooting up the guys in the front. Harry grabs him and quickly stabs him in the gut, almost killing him instantly. He turns and quickly uses the now dead body as a shield as he pulls out a Glock 19 from the dead man's holster and opens fire killing the rest of the Insight Soldiers before he drops the dead body.

"Alright, I'm in. Athena, give me the safest route to the targeting center." Harry said.

"Scanning," Athena said. Harry lens showed a white line "Found a route. You should meet no resistance if you follow this route."

"Copy, what is going on inside the Triskelion?" Harry asked as he runs down the corridor.

"Hawkeye has secured the armory, while Spider-Woman engaged several Strike Agents in a Quinjet hanger. Several S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents are attempting to back her up but the Strike Agents are overwhelming them. They're holding out as much as they can, but they might need backup. Spider-Woman is evening the odds."

"Hack into every radio frequency there is around the Triskelion. Find out what the enemy is saying and where they are coordinating and focusing their efforts on. Where is Morgan?" Harry said.

"Morgan le Fay is nowhere to be found," Athena said. Harry paused as he heard this. He knew Morgan was no coward, but she also didn't hold much love for muggles either. She did have a dark history with muggles. So it questions what she was doing. "However, many Strike agents have been found dead. Cause of death is unknown. Where she wonders now, is anyone's guess. She no longer appears on any camera or sensor within a hundred miles."

"Hill, how long till satellites link is within range?" Harry asked as he enters the lower target array control center.

"Five minutes," Hill said.

Harry enters the password Hill provided and quickly removes the central blade and replaces it with the one he has.

"Alpha lock," Harry said.

"One down, two to go," Hill said. "Falcon, where are you now?"

"Had to take a detour," Falcon said. The sound of explosions and gunfire could be heard from his radio.

"Athena, where is Strike now," Harry asked.

"Strike agents are now converging against Spider-Woman. They're keeping her pin. She's going to need help soon. Half her team is dead. I count twenty-four Strike agents and only seven S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents with Spider-Woman." Athena said.

"Where?" Harry said.

"Hanger Twenty One. It's a massive shootout."

"Guys I'm going to back up Jessica, get Barton to Hanger Twenty-One to provide backup. How's the council?" Harry asked.

"Council is secure. Pierce has been captured." Romanoff reported.

"Okay, I'm on my way to Hanger Twenty-One. Cap status." Harry said.

Silence was met with his question as Cap didn't respond.

"Falcon circle back to Cap and see what's taking him," Harry said.

"Roger,"

"I'm okay. I'm trying to get to Bucky. We're fighting – " Cap said before he went silent.

"Cap the targeting array is more important. Subdue Barnes later." Harry said.

"It's not easy as you think," Steve said.

"Don't take too long. Remember if one carrier remains operational, then millions of people are going to die. Romanoff, how are we going with the Hydra's exposure?" Harry said.

"Almost got it. Once the world sees the truth Hydra will no longer be able to hide themselves any longer." Romanoff reported.

"Make sure you send a copy of all files to Stark. We're going to need these files." Harry said.

"Copy that," Romanoff said.

"Three minutes Cap," Hill said.

Harry disapparates and quickly apparates inside hanger twenty-one, where Strike agents were using AR-15's to overwhelm the loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents who were using Glock 19's to fight. It was an unfair match. For one, Strike Agents were special ops and training to take on other special ops that existed around the world. Only Jessica Drew, who has received special ops training and was trained in espionage and black ops was able to hold them off. The rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents were shooting in hopes of taking down the Strike Agents. They, however, didn't train themselves in these situations while Strike did. Only Jessica Drew had accurate shots as she shot them in the head causing the Strike agents to drop like a sack of potatoes.

Harry quickly apparates behind the Strike agents and quickly starts overpowering them. Jessica saw what he was doing and quickly jumps to join him. Harry kicks and punches the many Strike agents sending them flying. Many of them tried to respond, but Harry was too quick in taking them down and attacking faster than they could react.

Jessica reacted immediately and quickly took down the Strike agents. With two enhanced individuals attacking them, they didn't last long. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents were providing cover, continuing to fire their Glock 19's at the Strike agents causing them to be overwhelmed by both support and assault. It didn't take long for the Strike agents to fall before the unexpected assault. This new tactic was too much for them, and they couldn't adapt to quickly enough to the onslaught.

Harry stabs the last Strike agent in the gut, bypassing the Strike agent's armor and into the gut. It wasn't deep and the Strike agent staggered as he took the blow. Harry quickly recovers and sinks the blade into the man's jugular.

"Romanoff, what is the status?" Harry asked.

"The Council is dead. You were right, Pierce had set a trap for the Council. The pin's he gave us were actually bombs in disguise. However, Morgan saved me. Fury killed Pierce. We got Sam, however, we can't find Rogers." Romanoff said.

"Athena, search for Steve, find him," Harry said.

"Searching," Athena said as Harry stood there waiting for his V.I. response. "Found him. Southeast bank of the Triskelion. He's just laying there."

"Show me footage of how he got there," Harry said.

A video image appeared in Harry's lens that showed the Winter Soldier carrying Rogers out of the water before setting him down on the bank. He then walks away leaving Rogers alone.

"Fury, I found Rogers. Southeast Bank." Harry reported.

"Roger, search and rescue are in route." Nick Fury said.

Harry stood up and around him, smoke was rising from the recent battle. It was a hard fought, but they defeated Hydra. Now the war against Hydra was about to go down.

 **Skovia, Hydra Research Base**

"It's over, Captain Rogers release everything to the public. All of Hydra's secrets have been dump onto the internet." List said to Strucker who was admiring the scepter. Loki's scepter that was used in the battle of New York.

"Everything he knows about. However, Hydra is smarter than that. We never kept everything in S.H.I.E.L.D. We've only scratch the surface and yet - ." Baron Strucker said. He appeared lost in thought for a few moment before he starts walking off heading to the concealment area.

"Strucker, if they discover our work here. If they find out we serve Hyrda –" List began.

"S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra. Two sides of a coin that's no longer a currency. What we're doing. What we have, is worth more than any of them will ever know." Strucker said. He then looks up as he walks off. "There are other facilities doing Hydra's good work around the world. We can feed them to the Avengers as they will reassemble to fight Hydra. We'll do this, to keep them off our scent." Strucker said.

"What of the volunteers?" List asks.

"The dead will be buried so deep, their own ghosts won't be able to find them," Strucker said.

"What of the survivors? What of the twins?" List asks.

They stop and look at the containment cells where a male and female were inside. The male was zipping around inside his room like a blur. The female had some wooden cubes and was floating them around in front of her.

"The twins," Strucker said with a smile. "Sooner or later they will meet the twins. It's not a world of spies anymore doctor, it's not even a world of heroes. This – is the age of miracles. There is nothing more horrifying than a miracle."

Wanda Maximoff crosses her hands causing the wooden cubes to smash into one another. She smiles at the realization that she was getting used to her powers.

"What of the magical world? Harry Potter is being stubborn about revealing it's hidden entrance. Trailing him has proven to be fruitful as he can sniff out the training of Hydra agents with ease." List said.

"It's only a matter of time Doctor. Harry Potter cannot hide the magical world for long. It won't be long before we acquire the magical world for ourselves. Magic may be the key, to unlocking the secrets of the formula. Soon, Project One will be complete, and we'll be able to do what Hydra is supposed to do. It's only a matter of time Doctor." Strucker said.

"Magic has never been fully studied. Are you certain it may be the key?" List said.

"If magic can be duplicated, we may be able to create the perfect super soldier. Tell our men, to capture Morgan le Fay and Harry Potter. Or at least make them bleed to acquire a blood sample. Once we get their blood, we can truly unlock the twin's gifts." Strucker said.

"Getting their blood will not be easy. However, we did get some of Harry Potter's blood. This will either make the twins stronger, or it will kill them." List said.

"A chance, we have to take," Strucker said as he walks off with List trailing him. "Go to the Norway Research Facility, and bring back the research before the Avengers find it. It's likely to fall since Pierce did keep tabs on it." Strucker said.

"Understood," List said.

 **Avengers Tower – A Week Later**

Harry was sitting in the main hall where the rest of the Avengers were gathered. Harry Potter, Morgan le Fay, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Jessica Drew, Thor and Maria Hill have all gathered around.

"So, things got intense in D.C." Banner said.

"Pretty much so. Even with seven of us, Hydra was still able to take the fight to us." Harry said.

"So what are we going to do?" Banner asked.

"We're going to take the fight to Hydra. We've been data mining Hydra's files. A lot of Hydra personal manage to escape and disappear into the wind. There are also a lot of people and bases that never went on record yet Hydra has been feeding these bases with supplies and men. Some of these bases are research bases, finding them will be difficult yet we have to find them. Hydra has S.H.I.E.L.D. training making them dangerous. They've also been tapping into terrorism and other cells around the world. They also have deep pockets. In many politicians and military leaders." Jessica said.

"So we have to stop them," Tony said.

"Stop them before they can regroup and reformed themselves. All they have to do, if they're left unchecked, they can simply rebuild. While the people on capitol hill want to point fingers at us, they are neglecting and strengthing Hydra's cause. We have to strike Hydra first and keep them off-balance. The odds are, they know we're coming. However, we cannot back off and we have to take the fight to them." Harry said.

"Well, we've finished our projects. All but one, the Ultron program. Were too first?" Tony asks.

"There is something else," Jessica said. Everyone turns to look at her. "Every prison was broken into and almost every prisoner was released. Including highly dangerous and enhanced individuals. Individuals, who were never released to the public. I'm talking about some really dangerous people. All with dangerous skills and abilities. Including dangerous Ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Those who were put away for their knowledge and crimes." Jessica said.

"Are we talking about from the three big prisons," Harry asks.

"There are four top maximum security prisons. All four were breached and many prisoners escaped. Including nearly seventy enhance prisoners." Maria Hill said.

"Four? I thought there was three." Morgan said.

"The fourth, the Vault, was kept top secret with level eight security clearance. It is a prison design for either the most enhance or the most dangerous individuals out there. It houses nearly a hundred prisoners. Yet it was highly secretive and remote. Hydra's uprising also caused a mass breakout. We'll still trying to sort out the mess from Hydra's uprising." Maria Hill said.

"Great, now we have to chase down these people," Romanoff said.

"Before that, I want you all to sign these," Harry said as he conjures some parchments as they appear in front of these.

"What's this?" Steve asks.

"Basically these are the Avengers Rules, Guidelines, and Creed. This is everything we agree to follow and what sets us as a team. Basically, if you sign, you're agreeing to the rules of the Avengers." Harry said.

"These seem – fair." Banner said as he puts on his glasses and reads the parchment.

"I have to agree, these rules seem to be more team base then a sole ruler. How long did it take for you to make this?" Steve asks.

"Nearly a week. I wanted this to be more of a team thing and not have us running and arguing about what the Avengers should be. If we do this, we do this as a team." Harry said.

"I'm down," Barton said.

One by one, the Avengers sign the Avengers Accord before they got up and got ready to take the war with Hydra.

* * *

Author Note: I hope everyone enjoys. Next up is the war with Ultron. I'm also going to get Wanda into the picture soon. Some of you have asked me to make a harem so I'm going to try to add other woman involved.

I hope everyone enjoys, so for the poll. I forgot to add this. But since the clear winner is Lifting the Hammer, Harry will gain the power of Thor in the process. So Harry will become a God in the process.

Does anyone want to beta this story to make it more awesome?

Here are the ten rules of the Avengers they sign.

Avengers Rules

Members of the Avengers swear to protect the world from threats both domestic and foreign.

Members of the Avengers swear never to endanger civilians directly or indirectly

Members of the Avengers agree to share any and all Intel with all members of the team

Members of the Avengers will never endanger the team directly or indirectly

Members of the Avengers have the right to accept or deny any mission without explanation

Mission team leaders can only be assigned by the Avengers Leader or by the individual that requested the mission.

Any decision that affects the team, must be decided by the team

Should a vote or decision can't be reached, the tiebreaker will be decided by the Avengers Leader.

The right to appeal a decision can be granted by an Avenger if the Avenger has two or three people to support that appeal.

Final decisions on matters rest upon the team vote and must be respected by all members of the Avengers.


	30. Enhances in the Field

**Avengers: Battleground**

 **Chapter 30: Enhances in the Field**

 **One Year Later**

Harry was wearing his new outfit and had a ballistic mask on. The black suit with few red plates stood ready. Tony Stark had his new Mark Forty Three, which was in the back on standby mode. Thor standing instead of sitting with Mjølnir resting on the ground beside him. Romanoff was wearing her new suit, with blue lines running them. Which now empowered her widow's bite with a ranged attack. It could only be launch about ten meters, but it still made it more effective than before. Jessica was wearing a black outfit with a red shirty dye on it. A yellow design like a spider with black lines making it appear like a spider on her chest. She was also wearing red google, with yellow lenses giving her a spider-like appearance. Barton was wearing a light modified kevlar suit that was black with deep purple patches. Morgan le Fay was just wearing her usual green robes and was sitting down near the cockpit. Steve Rogers was wearing his new outfit, a deep blue, not as dark as his stealth one, but similar to it as well. Banner was in the corner brooding, he may attend meetings, but Hulk hardly ever listen. They all were onboard the Avengers Quinjet heading to Skovia. They would be there in about ten minutes.

"Jarvis, bring up the Hydra base," Harry said.

"Yes, sir," Jarvis said as a holographic image of the area emitted in the center of the Quinjet. The Avengers gather around it in a circle.

"They got a lot of bunkers," Barton said who was, as usual, was quick to spot every detail.

"I've seen this bunker design before, it's set up like the French Maginot Line. Meaning we may have to destroy every single one before we can advance on the base itself." Romanoff said.

"This facility has been one of Hydra's bases since before World War II. Possible since before World War I. Meaning this base is well defended. This place may have a lot of information." Cap said.

"Jessica, you're sure the information is accurate?" Harry asked.

"Positive, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker is here. As well as Doctor List, his real name is unknown is here. List recently recovered some information with him from the Arctic Hydra Research Facility that Director Coulson recently took down. The Intel they're after is the Deathlok Program. Turning humans into modified cybernetic enhance soldiers and mass produce them." Jessica said.

"Our top priority is to capture Strucker. He is one of the most influential and dangerous Hydra's leaders we've ever come across. Remember he controls two-thirds of Hydra forces. Almost every cell in Hydra reports to him. The second priority is getting their information. We're going to need Coulson to hunt what Hydra cells are hidden." Harry said.

"Should we do Code Orange?" Thor said.

Code Orange was sending in the heavy hitters first and keep the enemy focus solo on them while the lighter team members; Jessica, Romanoff, and Barton would sneak unseen into the enemy stronghold. The problem with that was –

"That may not work. For one their defense is built like a net, so no one can truly sneak it. Perhaps we should start out with Code Yellow, then do Code White." Harry said.

Code Yellow was a recon strike. Sneaking around first. Mostly used to recon and gather information. While Code White was an assault, similar to Code Orange, but was meant to take out the enemy and beat them into submission.

"Are we going to do a Code Green?" Banner asked.

Code Green, of course, was for the Big Guy, The Hulk to join the fight and cause as much chaos, damage, and destruction as possible.

"Let's see how well they respond to our arrival. Though I suspect we may need you. Those bunkers will not be easy to take down and we don't know how strong their defense is." Harry said.

"We are landing," Jarvis reported.

"I'll take Natasha, Clint, and Jessica first. Thor, Cap, and Stark stay on standby. Let's see just how strong this base is. We'll clear a path, move lightly, then hopeful, we'll get in."

"Why don't we move in right away?" Stark asked.

"That may not be a good idea. If we move in too deep we'll be overrun and take unnecessary causalities. It's best to test them first before we show them our full strength. Let's play it safe first." Cap said.

Harry places his helmet on and the hud lights appeared. The Quinjet lands and Harry open the back door. He steps out almost immediately, someone starts shooting at him. Harry brings his hands up to block the incoming fire even though the bullets weren't hurting him. Barton grabs an arrow and fires it but another fired.

"Jarvis, what do you call this?" Harry said as he raises a shield. This time, a blue energy bolt was fired and it nearly hit them. Romanoff pulls out her Glock 26 and fires, killing the guard.

"Perimeter guards, they know we're here," Barton said.

"Let's go, we're rushing it," Harry said as he takes the lead. The other soon follow him. Stark quickly gets into his suit and takes off. Thor was happy as well as he quickly came to join the fight. Cap got on his motorcycle quickly rides to join them.

"Everyone report to your stations immediately!" A voice over the speaker shouted. Hydra agents started running up and down the corridors grabbing their weapons as they prepared to repel the attackers. "This is not a drill. We are under attack! I repeat we are under attack!"

Outside the Hydra research facility, Harry was leading the Avengers against the Hydra soldiers that were attempting to defend their base.

Harry was flying through the air, attacking the towers where Hydra snipers and stingers were raining down upon Cap who was leading Black Widow, Spider-Woman, and Hawkeye against the defensive. Thor and Iron Man where assisting Harry in controlling the air.

"They got drones," Harry reported as a squadron of drones. They appeared like the toy models, but they were modified and had weapons.

"I got them," Clint said as he fires his arrows at the drones. Each arrow was a direct hit causing the drones to explode.

Stark went ahead towards the castle where he attacked it. As soon as he attempted to break through the window, he was repelled by a barrier that sent him off course. Harry turns to scan it, and saw it was an energy shield was similar to both a magical shield and Tony's Arc Reactor. Having spent a year with Tony Stark and his arc reactor, Harry was able to improve Tony's Arc Reactor with what was now being called, the Mark Four ARC Reactor. Which was capable of doubling the power over the Mark Three Arc Reactor.

Apparently, the new element Stark created was now being called Badassium. Stark being funny because it sounded like a badass. Which was funny in a way, but Harry felt Stark was being stupid too. Yet Harry helped Stark stabilize the power source and help it become more self-staining than before. The new Arc Reactor could sustain its energy for a decade now. Needless to say, Stark wouldn't stop talking about it and kept bugging Harry for new ideas. It was really annoying.

"Shit," Iron Man said as he flies off.

"Language." Captain America said as he was driving and looking for the next bunker. "Jarvis, what is the view from upstairs?"

"The central building is protected by some sort of energy shield. Strucker's base is far more advanced than any other Hydra base we've taken." Jarvis said.

"Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defense without out." Thor said as he lands on the ground and punches a few Hydra guards knocking them out cold. Most of them would have broken skulls or ribs when they fell down, leaving them incapacitated, or unconscious. "At long last."

Harry raises his hands and releases a hex that cuts the tower base causing it to topple and fall down, with the snipers falling down.

Several men wearing a suit with blue lights, to a similar glow of Tony's Arc Reactor, were flying trying to ambush Thor and himself. They were firing their weapons, blue shots of energy shots at Harry and Thor. However, it was clear they hardly train with this weapons in combat, because they had poor aim. Harry punches one of them before grabbing the other and throwing him down. Which caused the guy to crash into the ground hard, he did not get back up.

" 'At long last' is lasting a little long, boys," Natasha said as she jumps onto a platform and kills the guards on it. She pulls out her Glock 26 and shoots, putting three bullets in a guy on a turret, killing him at once.

"Yeah," Clint said as he pulls his arrow and released it, destroying the bunker. "I think we lost the element of surprise," Barton said as he moves to the next bunker.

"Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said 'Language'?" Stark said.

"I know," Cap said from his end. Harry turns to see Cap do a front flip before flinging his motorcycle into a jeep. "Just slipped out," Cap said.

"Athena, run a scan of the area, how many Bunkers do they have?" Harry asked as he fires a Force destroying another bunker.

"I counted twenty-three bunkers. It's set up like the French Maginot Line. We have destroyed five of them." Athena said.

"Boss, the city is taking enemy fire," Athena reported.

"Send in the Iron Legion to direct the people away from the fire. At the same time, bring in the Iron Legion to lock down the area." Harry said.

"Clint!" Romanoff shouted into the mic.

Harry turns and lands on the ground. As he did, he felt something punch him in the face.

Harry stumbles as he straightens up and looks around. He found no source of the person who punched him.

"We have an Enhanced in the field," Cap said on his end.

"Athena, playback the landing in slow-mo, show me who punch me," Harry said.

An image showed up in Harry's Hud and the image was moving so slow that a blur appeared of a young man with white hair running past him.

"Track him," Harry said.

"Trying, he's moving too fast for my sensors to keep track of," Athena said.

"Someone want to deal with that bunker?" Romanoff said as she attempts to patch up Clint who was on the ground moaning as the bunker was firing it's blue energy bolts at them as Romanoff attempts to take cover from the treeline.

Hulk jumps in front of them and quickly rushes at the Bunker who suddenly started firing blinding at Hulk as he charges forward and destroys the bunker.

"Thank you," Romanoff said as Jessica lands beside her and pulls out some emergency stims. Jessica injects one into Barton's next and he was on the ground trying not to cry out in pain.

Harry walks up to Thor and Cap.

"The Enhanced?" Thor said.

"He's a blur. Of all the new players we've faced, I haven't seen this. In fact, I still haven't." Cap said.

"Stark, we need to get inside. We can't play with these guys all day out here." Harry said as he kicks a soldier causing him to fly in the air backward.

"I'm closing in," Stark replies.

"Clint's hit pretty bad guys, we're going to need evac," Romanoff said.

"I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner we're gone the better. You and Stark secure the scepter." Thor said.

"Copy that," Cap said.

They turn to the sound of people running towards them. They could see a new model tank with at least two dozen men side it. Many of them were carrying the new Hydra weapons on hand while others were carrying M-4's.

"Looks like they're lining up," Thor said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Well they're excited," Cap said as he raises his shield. Thor struck the shield at an angle the echoing blast quickly cut through the line sent the Hydra soldiers flying and the tank was quickly crushed and it's top half flew off. The Hydra reinforcement was quickly defeated.

"Find the scepter," Thor said as he takes off flying.

"And for gosh sakes, watch your language!" Stark said.

Cap bows his head down knowing this wasn't going to go away.

"That's not going away anytime soon," Cap said.

"Athena, scan the area, where is the fighting?" Harry asked.

"The Iron Legion has everyone locked down. Hydra soldiers are surrendering." Athena reported.

Harry turns to see several Iron Legion landing with the Hydra soldiers were indeed raising their hands in terms of surrendering.

"Contact General Glenn Talbot, tell him we need men to escort the surrendering Hydra agents to a secure prison," Harry said.

"NATO troops are already inbound," Athena reported.

"We're locked down out here," Romanoff reported.

"Harry, get to Banner, it's time for a lullaby," Cap said.

Harry turns where Banner was currently ripping and smashing apart a modified tank.

"Hulk," Harry said causing the big guy to turn to him before snorting and tossing aside a piece of the watchtower. "Did you have you're fun," Harry asked.

Hulk turns to look at Harry and he grew a grin before he back punches a tank sending it flying.

"It's time," Harry said as he places a cheering charm on Banner. Hulk stumbles as he tries hard not to burst out laughing, but he falls on his knees and starts to shrink. His green eyes turn back to brown and his body started to become lighter. Banner soon emerges and he grabs a tree branch for support.

"How bad did I do?" Banner asks.

"You did great. Let's return to the Quinjet. Our work is done here." Harry said. Harry conjures a shirt and Banner puts it on.

They all return to the Quinjet, where Morgan was treating Barton who was on the modified table that was now Morgan's treatment. Banner immediately reached his storage unit and pulls out a fresh pair of clothes and puts on a Beats headphone and approaches the corner before sitting down to sulk. It was hard for Banner to coup when the Hulk was released.

Jessica and Romanoff return soon followed by Cap and Stark. Stark holding the scepter in his hands. Stark puts the scepter in containment slot before walking up to the cockpit preps the Quinjet for take off.

"What's the word on Strucker?" Harry asks as looks over Morgan who was treating Barton.

"NATO took him." Captain Rogers said.

Romanoff went to Banner to talk to him while, Harry, Cap, and Thor were gathered around Morgan and Barton. Checking to see if Barton was okay.

"How is he?" Harry asks.

"A piece of him was taken out. As you know there is no potion or spells that is capable of restoring lost limbs. So far I've stopped the bleeding, but he's going to need something better than the emergency treatment I'm giving him. Perhaps Doctor Cho can be of assistance with her new machine." Morgan said.

"If you can replicate that ability with magic, you'll be drowning in galleons," Harry said.

"Every healer would want to learn that ability," Morgan replies with a smile.

"Thor, report on the Hulk," Romanoff said.

"The gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims," Thor said proudly as he pumps his fist in triumph. Banner groans as he puts his head in his hands as if he was ashamed.

"You made Hydra think twice. From what I saw, that base could have repelled an attack by an army. Yet you made things easier when you became the Hulk. Be proud, Hulk did a lot of good today." Harry said.

Banner nods his head but he still was having his guilt. Mostly because he didn't like becoming the Hulk to hurt people. However, it eased his conscientious knowing he didn't hurt any civilians.

"Hey Banner, Doctor Cho is on her way in from Seoul. Is it alright if she sets up in your lab?" Tony asks from the cockpit.

"Uh, yeah, she knows her way around." Banner said.

"Thanks," Tony said before speaking to Jarvis. After a few words, he gets up from the cockpit after putting the ship on autopilot.

Tony walks up to them as he was out of his armor and wearing an under armor shirt with cargo pants.

"Feel good doesn't it," Tony said as he looks over the Scepter where Thor was looking after it. Cap was beside him looking over the intelligence with Jessica. "I mean you've been after this thing since S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed. Not that I haven't been enjoying our little raiding parties. But – " Stark said.

"No, but this – This brings it to a closed," Thor said with a smile.

"As soon as we find out what else it's been used for. I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?" Cap said.

"Banner and I will give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you? Just a few days till the farewell party. You're staying right?" Stark asks Thor.

"Yes, yes, of course. A victory should be honored with revels." Thor said.

"Yeah, who doesn't love revels? Captain?" Stark said turning to Steve Rogers.

"Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra, so yes, reveals," Cap said with a smile.

"Jessica," Harry said. Jessica turns to look at him. "Keep an eye out for any interesting parties that might want to take an advantage of this situation. Especially Latverian. Latverian is south of Sokovia isn't it? I don't want Victor von Domashev to take any advantages from this." Harry said.

"Already on it," Jessica said as she presses a few buttons on her pad before sitting down.

"You think Victor von Domashev will do something?" Cap said.

"He's a bloody tyrant. Remember how he rose to power in the first place?" Harry said.

"They say a lot of things about that," Cap said.

"His opponent withdraws from the election the day before the votes come in and then he disappears. He's taken over and he's building an army. Almost like he's Adolf Hitler. He will seek to expand his territory." Harry said.

"Yeah, right now he doesn't have much. However, Nick Fury was weary of this guy. He's after world domination and will do anything to get it. That makes him one of our enemies. I have no doubt in my mind we'll be forced to fight Domashev and his armies." Harry said.

"What should we put him under? We do have a long list." Jessica said.

"We'll put him at the top. What does he specialize in?" Harry asked.

"He has a Masters in electrical engineering but a Ph.D. in Physics. He works mostly with robotics. Latverian has a close borders policy. No visitors are allowed to enter and no one is really allowed to leave. They're not apart of the Europe Union as Domashev does attend the United Nations meeting once in awhile, but it's clear he attends merely to remind people he is the leader of Latverian." Jessica said.

"It's been ten years since Domashev was last seen in public, hasn't it. He normally speaks through his puppets doesn't he." Harry said.

"He does, he hasn't been seen in the public eye for ten years. Not since Susan Storm slapped him in the face when he attempted to kiss her." Jessica said.

"What is he after? He's been silent for far too long. What do you think he's been building?" Harry asked.

"Hard to say. Perhaps robotic soldiers. I remember reading S.H.I.E.L.D. data files on the early work of Domashev his robotics were almost twenty years ahead of what anyone else was doing. We know Doom has turned to the Black Market for resources due to the fact no country is willing to trade with him. Catching these deals have always been hard even for S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents." Jessica said.

"Grant that Hydra has been operating so close to Latverian I would bet anything that Hydra and Doom have been working together," Harry said.

"You think Domashev is Hydra?" Jessica said.

"We don't have any proof of that in our files," Romanoff said.

"I'm not saying Domashev is Hydra. He doesn't sound like a Hydra thug to me. He also won't lower himself to work for Hydra in the first place. But he would turn to them for resources and assistance when no other country will offer any to him." Harry said.

"That idea is far to fetch," Natasha said.

"Actually," Stark said as he puts his hands in his pocket. "I agree with Harry."

Cap turns to look at Stark with a look on his face to elaborate his meaning.

"Down in Strucker's lab, I saw some pretty fairly advance robotic works. They deep-six their data, but the only way I see it is if someone was helping them with robotics and was familiar with robotic work." Stark said.

"Someone like Doctor Doom," Cap said.

"Could we expect retaliation?" Natasha said in a worried voice.

"We took down a Hydra base. Domashev will not do anything to us or make any public claims about our attack on any of his allies. That means he's publicly acknowledging that he has ties to Hydra. He knows Hydra is considered a terrorist cell and the world is hunting for Hydra." Harry said. He grabs a Stark Tablet and opens a video. He presses play and watches Domashev speak during his election.

"This world is plagued by a disease. The world must be united by one ruler and one ruler to guide us. Too many rulers and things won't be done. We need to find strength in unity as one people over these borders of separate leaders weaken us. One Rule, One Leader, One World!" Victor von Domashev said.

"What's his IQ level at?" Harry asked.

Jessica looks at her Stark tablet and looks at Victor von Domashev's profile.

"Just over a hundred and eighty. He's one of the smartest people on the planet. Yet he was expelled from Oxford for reckless endangerment multiple times. Attended the Baxter Institute but barely was able to graduate. He did work with Reed Richards for a time. However, they fell apart. Apparently, Domashev didn't like the fact that Reed was smarter then he was." Jessica said.

"Smart, just how smart is Reed Richards?" Harry asks.

"He has an IQ over two hundred. The exact number isn't known, but all our tests point to the fact he's a very intelligent man." Jessica said.

"Not smart enough to know Susan Storm has no interest in him. I don't know why he continues to pursue her. She didn't like him or Domashev during college, she doesn't like them after college. She merely works with Reeds because there is promise with working with Reeds." Romanoff said.

"How did they get their powers in the first place?" Harry asked.

"It was back in two thousand and ten. Reed Richards, along with Susan Susan Storm, along with her brother Johnny Storm, and Benjamin Grimm was up at the international space station to study a strange anomaly that was moving in our system. The cosmic energy that was moving through the planets and changed them. That's how they got their abilities. Somehow the Cosmic energy that should have killed them granted them abilities. Reed Richards gained the ability to stretch his body, Susan Storm was given telekinesis and the power to turn invisible. Johnny Storm can turn into a human torch, hence his name, and Ben Grimm, well he went through a very physical change. His body is made of orange rock now, has great endurance and strength." Jessica reported.

"Makes me wonder who would win in a fight. The Thing or Hulk." Harry said with a smile.

"No, no," Banner said as he stands up. "We don't need to see that." Banner said.

Harry turns to look at Banner.

"You've fought him before didn't you," Harry said.

"That was a long time ago. Ross approached them to apprehend me, and I sort of – snap Susan in half." Banner said as he looks away in shame.

"Hey Stark," Harry said without looking at Stark.

"Yeah," Stark said.

"Do invite the Fantastic Four to the party. I would like to meet them." Harry said.

"Why are you doing this?" Banner asked.

"Because I want to meet them. And see if they can help us." Harry said.

"You want to recruit them into the Avengers?" Romanoff said.

"They would make an excellent addition to the team," Harry added.

"Yeah, I have to agree with that. I want to work with Reed Richards. There are many projects I want his input on. Be a money market and a win-win for all of us." Tony said.

"So you're inviting them," Harry said.

"Sure why not. It may be a good thing." Tony said.

"Sir, we're landing," Jarvis reported.

"And that's my cue," Stark said as he returns to the cockpit.

"I'll work with Jessica to go through Hydra's files to see what they've been up to. The sooner we know the faces of our enemies the better. Hopefully, we'll know their contacts and dealers all in one place." Harry said as the Quinjet touches down.

"The battle was well won. We should celebrate." Cap said.

"Any luck on your missing person case?" Harry asked.

"All dead ends. Cold leads and whispers." Cap said.

"You'll find him," Harry said as the ramp lowers. Romanoff and Morgan put Barton on a stretch that Morgan conjures and rush him down as Doctor Cho and her team quickly take him. Thor follows, carrying the scepter in his hand as Banner walks past Maria Hill. Jessica walks down holding the tablet with Cap besides her.

"Lab is all set up, boss." Maria Hill said.

"Actually he's the boss," Stark said as he turns his chair and points to Harry. "I just pay for everything and design everything and make everyone look cooler," Stark said.

"What's the word with Strucker?" Harry asks as he walks down the ramp with Maria Hill beside him.

"NATO's got him in one of their prisons. He's being most – cooperative. Though he hasn't really spilled anything. He is still keeping Hydra secrets lip tight. I suspect someone will release him soon." Maria Hill said.

"The two Enhanced?" Harry asks.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins." Maria Hill said as she hands the tablet in her hands to Harry where Harry pressed the video which showed two young people in a protest. "Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building." Harry flips the screen to see a broken apartment building. He then sets it aside. "Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special, but it's on the way to everywhere special." Maria Hill said.

"Their abilities?" Harry asks.

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuroelectric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation." Maria Hill said as they stop at an elevator. Harry turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "He's fast and she's weird." Maria Hill explains.

"Well, I suspect they're going to turn up again," Harry said as he hands back the tablet.

"Agreed. File says they volunteer for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts." Maria Hill said.

"Right, what kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their control." Cap said as he walks in the elevator with Harry.

"We're not at war, Captain." Maria Hill said.

"They are," Harry said as the elevator door closes.

Harry and Cap walk to their quarters and started to change. Harry puts on pants and an under armor shirt before walking out to the main floor. Morgan le Fay, of course, was in Doctor Banner's lab with Doctor Cho who was restoring Barton's injured side.

"Boss, you have some guess waiting for you downstairs," Athena said in Harry's earpiece.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"Someone named Hermione Granger," Athena said.

"Send her up," Harry said.

Harry apparently didn't have to wait long for Hermione to come up, because she apparates up right away once she had permission. Harry wasn't a bit surprised by her choice to apparate. Apparently, she needed to speak to Harry immediately.

"Hey, Hermione, what's up," Harry said. It took a moment for him to realize that she was holding a folder in her hands.

"I need you to look this over, as soon as possible," Hermione said as she hands over the folder.

Harry takes it and opens it up. It was a picture of a girl. It was briefly and apparently only a one time use. She apparently was old as Harry himself.

"Who is she?" Harry asks as he goes through the folder.

"Delphi Black, daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort," Hermione said.

Harry looks up and gives Hermione a dark look. Almost as if she wanted her to verify what she just said.

"Shocked me too. However, an informant gave us that the Death Eaters want Delphi to bring back Voldemort. Right now I have all time turners locked up after we learn that they want to go back in time to stop you from killing Voldemort." Hermione said.

"Where is she?" Harry asks.

"From what my reports and informants tell me, here in New York," Hermione said.

"They're going to attempt to kill me," Harry said with a slow realization.

"We believe so," Hermione said.

"How is the magical world taking with Avalon?" Harry asked.

"Everyone agreed to your terms on the usage of Avalon. They're starting embassy to build up within Avalon itself. Many shops and items are already starting to be built. Including the Quidditch World Cup Stadium." Hermione said.

"I take it you're apart of security," Harry said.

"Indeed, I will never be able to understand why Quidditch is so important. Yet I will do my part to protect the people. There is something else, will you be making an appearance at the Quidditch World Cup?" Hermione asks.

"I don't know. The Avengers has been consuming so much of my time. I will try to though. It's been years since I last saw a Quidditch match." Harry said.

"We believe several Death Eaters will attempt to make a scene at the Quidditch World Cup. If you're there, it would be easy to capture them." Hermione said.

"Not to mention many people are hoping to see me again. I guess it would be good to make a public appearance. When is the Quidditch World Cup?" Harry asked.

"The next Quidditch World Cup won't be until twenty eighteen. So in another two years, yet it's already going crazy because this time it's being held at Avalon." Hermione said.

"Who are the favorites to take place in the finals?" Harry asks.

"Viktor Krum has returned to Quidditch. He's determined to win a World Cup trophy and doesn't want a repeat of the '04 finals. So Bulgaria looks promising." Hermione said.

"Who else looks promising?" Harry asks.

"Ireland, Japan, Australia, America, and Germany. According to those of who are into Quidditch, they have the strongest bets. Krum has declared this will be his last season in Professional Quidditch." Hermoine said.

"That seems odd, is Krum really at the age where he needs to retire," Harry said.

"He is young, but he doesn't want to do Quidditch forever. So he's thinking of retiring and winning the World Cup one last time." Hermione said.

"Still in contact with him," Harry asked with a grin. Hermione flushed from Harry's remark. She, of course, knew what he was referring to. The fact that the two seemed to hit it off and be like a pair. It was something many of their friends constantly teased her about.

"We're just friends," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Sure, I think you've been spending a lot of time with Krum. Well, it will be good to see him again. I'll try to make some time for Quidditch. It's felt like ages since I last saw a good Quidditch match." Harry said.

"Be good for Morgan le Fay to see Quidditch too. I don't think she's ever seen one before has she." Hermione said.

"No, she hasn't. Still, I can't remember the last time I really was able to enjoy myself. I'll keep in touch, you know how to reach me." Harry said.

Hermione nods her head in understanding.

"I should probably go. I can't stay away from the office too long." Hermione said. In saying that, Hermione disapparates. Harry turns to the file he had in hands.

He should have told Hermione. She studied Ancient Rune.

Harry turns to the tablet and flips the screen allowing certain pictures to appear.

The Egyptian Tomb where it was built more as a prison than a tomb. The words on the tombs were not Ancient Egyptian, but rather in a runic language. Harry could tell the words written on the wall was meant as a warning.

S.H.I.E.L.D. files were almost inaccurate on what was in that tomb and all attempts to break the language prove fruitful. Yet Harry had a feeling whatever lurks in that tomb, was far too dangerous to be let out.

Harry reads the one runic line and tries to make it out.

"Here lies En Sabah Nur, the Dark God. Where he should sleep for all eternity. Should he wake, he plunges all words into eternal darkness. Only the Child of Light shall vanquish the Darkness." Harry mutters.

Harry leans back and sighs.

"That makes a lot of sense," Harry mutters as he closes the tablet.

* * *

Author Note: I hope everyone enjoys. How do you all feel about bringing in Apocalypse? The perfect villain for Harry.


	31. He Who is Worthy

**Avengers: Battleground**

 **Chapter 31: He Who is Worthy**

Three days later, Stark was hosting a party to celebrate the Avengers victory over Hydra. Needless to say, all the A-Class people in the area were at the party, along with several military veterans who had come to respect Captain America. Many of them were dancing to the upbeat music or playing pool. If they weren't, they were seen drinking and talking to one another. Many gathered around the Avengers to hear their stories.

Banner was walking in the party looking a bit nervous. To make sure he didn't go Green and ballistic as Hulk, Harry and Morgan brew a Calming Draught and gave it to Banner, to prevent Hulk from coming out. Yet Banner still look a bit nervous.

The thing about Tony Stark financing the Avengers was they always got the best of everything. Tony Stark was also smart enough to how to set the Avengers up for life. Not that Harry needed the money. He moved his gold back to Gringotts and was investing in several books and stores. One investment he was now involved in was the Firebolt Supreme. Which was twice as fast as the original Firebolt.

Harry was wearing his best robes which were naval blue with some Celtic designs on them. Harry also order several gallons of Butterbeer and was currently drinking some. He was watching Wilson and Cap playing pool. They were having fun and enjoying themselves.

Jessica walks up to him ignoring the many guys attempting to hit on her.

"Any word on the missing escapes?" Harry asked.

"Not a word. Not all of them went to Hydra. Some are lying low and have disappeared from the public eye. I have satellite facial scanning these guys. Yet no luck so far. Many of them know how to evade capture and avoid even the cameras." Jessica said.

"We'll find them. In the meantime, let's enjoy the party." Harry said.

"Can I ask you something," Jessica said.

"What is it?" Harry said as he sips his butterbeer.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend? Cap, Stark, and Thor all have someone. Why don't you have someone." Jessica said.

Harry spits out his butterbeer as he turns to look at Jessica.

"I've tried relationship before. Always been difficult for me. Not sure if the girl wants me for me, or my fame." Harry said.

"You make it sound like you're a big deal," Jessica said.

"You were there when I.C.S. elected me as the new Sorcerer Supreme. I've been a big deal in the magical world ever since I step foot in the magical world. I left the magical world because I don't like my fame. I'm not like Stark. I don't like flaunting my fame everywhere I go. I may lead the magical world, but I will hardly do anything that will require me to rule. I have no desire to rule." Harry said.

"You rarely speak of your past. What made you such a big deal?" Jessica asks.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you. Or I can give you a book about my achievements. But I really don't like talking about it." Harry said.

"It's hard to know you're a big deal when you don't even know why. From what I gathered. You seemed to have done something grand. My guess is, you saved the world. Something S.H.I.E.L.D. has no knowledge of." Jessica said.

Harry turns to see Rhodey speaking to Tony and Thor. Harry watch a young woman in a green dress walk up to Stark. She pulls him away and starts to flirt with him. Stark was almost instantly attracted to her and was all over her.

Harry tunes out Jessica and looks at the woman. She was putting up a show and Stark was falling for it. It took Harry a moment to realize that Stark was being entranced. Harry quickly leaves Jessica who looks confused at Harry's sudden departure.

The woman turns to Harry and her face grew in a smirk as she turns and leaves. It was Delphi. Harry gives chase. Attempting to following her but as soon as she rounds the corner, she vanished.

"Shit," Harry mutters as he scans for her. She was nowhere to be found. Harry turns back to Stark who was now entranced by the female.

Morgan walks over to Stark and casts a counterspell that knocks Stark out of his trance.

"What just happen?" Stark asks.

"Delphi," Harry replies as he walks up to Stark.

"I'm surprised she had the nerve to enter Avengers Tower," Morgan said.

"Who is Delphi?" Stark asks.

"An enemy from my world. She clearly wanted you for some reason." Harry replies.

"We may need to add magical protection to the tower to prevent her breaking in further," Morgan said.

"I'll add her to the blacklist and run facial scans to prevent her from entering the building," Jessica said as she walks up.

"Morgan and I will work on magical defensives to prevent any unwanted guest from entering the tower. However, for the time being, we should keep this quiet. We don't want to raise a panic with our guests." Harry said as he turns around to rejoin the party.

The party went on and it was very uneventful. Though Harry and Morgan did enjoy themselves, even though they were not dressed for a muggle party due to the fact they were wearing to dress robes instead of muggle party clothes.

Harry watch with interest as Natasha Romanoff pours Captain America a drink and attempts to seduce him. It was clear she was flirting with him in a way that clearly stated she had feelings for him. Steve was smiling but was also brushing her off.

Harry didn't blame him as he takes a sip from his butterbeer. Steve was having trouble that the loved of his life, Peggy Carter no longer could offer a life together with him. She had her fill, had kids, and was on the verge of death. She was so sick she needed to be fully taken care of. Steve was still trying getting over her. So he wasn't ready for any kind of relationship at the moment.

The party soon died down, and people started leaving because it was getting late. Stark was doing his best to keep it going, but everyone slowly left. Soon, only the Avengers were left in the tower. Stark took this time to order Chinese and they were eating as they joke and laugh.

Thor was sitting next to Captain Rogers with Sam Wilson beside him, while Rhodey and Stark were also next to each other. Rhodey and Wilson were getting it off, due to the fact they both were in the Air Force. Harry was sitting between Morgan and Jessica. Jessica was sitting next to Maria Hill who was sitting to Barton with Natasha beside him and Banner sitting next to Doctor Helen Cho.

Barton was sitting down with chopsticks in his hands twirling them around and was now raising an interesting question.

"I think it's a trick," Barton said, as he was referring to Mjølnir that was currently resting on the table that was in the center of the couches.

"No, no," Thor said with a smile as he drinks from his beer bottle. "It's much more than that."

"'He, whosoever he be worthy shall have the power.'" Barton said as he points to the hammer and does a mock impression of Odin; despite having no idea what Odin sounds like. "Whatever, man! It's a trick." Barton said in his normal voice as he was disapproving the idea that only Thor could lift Mjølnir.

"Then please, be my guest," Thor said as he gestures his hands for Barton to lift up the hammer.

Barton looks surprised by the sudden challenge.

"Really?" Barton said as he stood up as he was currently on the floor with his back to the couch.

"Yeah," Thor said as he was clearly enjoying this.

"This is going to be beautiful," Rhodey said as everyone turned to Barton who walks to the hammer.

"Clint, you had a tough week, we don't hold it against you if you can't get it up," Stark said. Almost everyone gave a laugh at his remark.

"You know I've seen this before, right," Barton said as he places his hand on Mjølnir and attempts to lift it up. Mjølnir didn't budge and Barton was pulling with all his might. "I still don't know how you do it!" Barton said with a laugh.

"Smell the silent judgment?" Stark said.

"Please, Stark, by all means," Barton said as he gestures his hand at Stark who stood up and unbuttons his suit.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge. It's physics. Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?" Stark said as he wraps Mjølnir handle around his wrist as he places his hands on Mjølnir.

"Yes, of course," Thor said.

"I will be reinstituting, prima nocta," Stark said as he places both hands Mjølnir and attempts to lift. Stark was grunting as he made two attempts to pull it up. He unwraps the handle and said, "I'll be right back." He quickly walks off and heads to his armor where he comes back with an Iron Man gauntlet on. Everyone watch despite the gauntlet using every ounce of power it had, it was unable to move the hammer.

"Rhodey, a little help." Stark finally said. Rhodey got up and got his War Machine gauntlet and together with Stark, both had their hands on the hammer as they attempted to pull.

"Are you even pulling?" Rhodey asks after they wrestled with pulling the hammer for about ten seconds.

"Are you on my team?" Stark asks.

"Just represent, pull!" Rhodey said as they both attempted to pull the hammer up.

"Alright, let's go," Stark said.

In the end, both of them pulled so hard, they flew backward with the hammer remain in its exact same spot. Thor was laughing. It was clear he was enjoying himself.

Banner got up to take his shot and he was pulling. He was yelling and grunting as he attempted to pull up the hammer.

In the end, Banner jumps back with his arms raise and yelling. Doing a mock impression of his Hulk transformation. No one freak out, as they all knew he had a calming draught inside him to prevent him from transforming.

"Didn't work?" Banner said with a smile on his face.

Sam Wilson got up and he attempted to lift the hammer. He attempted for ten seconds before he called it quits.

Thor had a smile from ear to ear that showed he was clearly enjoying himself.

"Go ahead, Steve. No pressure." Stark said as Steve Rogers sat up and rolled up his sleeves.

Steve seemed to brace himself and grabs the hammer and he attempts to pull. That is when Harry heard it, the hammer gave a small movement sound from Steve's touch. For a moment, Harry thought Steve actually did it and he lifts the hammer. Yet it didn't move after that. Steve attempted three times before he called it quits.

Jessica stood up and she replaces Steve. She grabs the hammer with both hands and despite being one of the strongest women in the room, with only Banner and Thor being stronger than her. She pulls three times, and she found her great strength had failed her. She sighs in defeat as she sits back down.

Morgan stands up and she walks to the Mjølnir. Morgan grabs the hammer with her right hand and attempts to lift. Morgan tries again, and this time, a white glow emitted around the hammer. A sudden spark erupted causing Morgan to yelp back in surprise as she lets go of the hammer.

"You actually tried to use magic to lift the hammer," Harry said in amusement.

"I thought for sure, magic would let me lift it. That is one powerful enchantment Mjølnir has." Morgan said as she sits back down.

Banner turns to Widow and gestures his hands towards her. "Widow?"

"Oh, no. That is not a question I need to be answered." Natasha said as she lies down on the couch.

Harry stood up.

"Uh-huh, team leader. The team leader is going to try." Rhodey said.

"No hard feelings Harry if you can't lift it up. It just means you're one of us." Stark said. Harry smiles at his remark. That would be a good feeling to be one of the guys.

Harry stands above Mjølnir and looks at it.

"I judge not your strength but your heart," Harry said. He places his hands on Mjølnir and lifts.

Everyone was stun with silence. Even Thor was shocked beyond words.

In Harry's hand, was Mjølnir. He had lifted the hammer with ease.

It was at that moment like a storm was erupting inside the room right now. And giving the feeling when Harry felt held his wand, a static storm could be heard. Harry could feel the power surging within him. Everyone had to close their eyes as lightning erupted all around Harry's body.

Then it stops. It went as quickly as it came.

"What just happen?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Mjølnir has deemed you worthy to poses my power," Thor said as he stands up. He takes the hammer back.

"Did I just take your power from you?" Harry asked in shock.

"No, anyone worthy will obtain my powers. You've been given my powers, but you haven't taken them. I still have my power." Thor said as he flips the hammer in the air before catching. "You have proven to be wise and a true leader. Worthy of following. The rest of you, however, you're all not worthy."

"Boo." They said as they groan and looked on in awe.

A sudden high pitched noise filled their ears from the speakers. All of them jerk their heads from the sound. A strange watery step could be heard as they all turn to the source. Walking towards them, with a limp, was a really bad Iron Legion that was poorly put together.

"Worthy…" the Legionnaire said. "No – how could you be worthy? You're all killers." The Legionnaire said.

"Stark?" Steve said as he looked at the messed up legionnaire.

"Jarvis, reboot. Got a buggy legionnaire." Stark said as he holds his phone up.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a – dream." The Legionnaire said. "There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in… in… strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy." The legionnaire said.

"You killed someone?" Steve said in disbelief.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. However, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices." The Legionnaire said.

Harry could see Doctor Helen Cho moving to hide behind Thor. It was clear this legionnaire was freaking her out. Hardly any of them stood up. Yet, Jessica and Maria hilled pulled out their guns. Maria Hill being careful with her Walther PPK in her hand as she arms it. Jessica pulls out a Walther P99. Rhodey and Wilson also pull out theirs as they feared a fight would break out.

"Who sent you?" Thor demands.

The Legionnaire made a sound as if he was rewinding an audio tape. Starks voice soon was heard on a recording from the Legionnaire. "I see a suit of armor around the world."

Silence filled the room for several moments.

"Ultron." Banner finally said as he looks up.

"In the flesh. Or no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready." Ultron said. "I'm on a mission."

"What mission?" Natasha asks.

"Peace in our time," Ultron said.

Without warning, the remaining Iron Legion burst through the wall and charged at the Avengers. Steve kicks the table up as one crashed into sending him backward. Jessica jumps to the side as one Legionnaire nearly collided into her.

Rhodey and Sam raised their guns and opens fire. A repulsor blast from one of the Legionnaire sent Rhodey flying backward as Sam was forced to duck and take cover. Romanoff grabs Banner and they rushed to the bar where Romanoff shelter Banner.

It was pure madness as everyone was trying to sort it out. Thor smashes Mjølnir into a Legionnaire that slams into him sending it flying away and it's head separated from its body. Morgan raises a shield in front of her as a legionnaire charges at her but explodes as it crashes headfirst into the shield. The blast, however, knocks Morgan off her feet and sends her crashing into the couch.

Jessica opens fire with her gun as several legionnaires immediately took the higher levels and fired their repulsor blasts at the group. Harry immediately takes to the air and grabs a legionnaire by the head just as Thor charges at a legionnaire and sends it flying away as he gives chase. Harry decided to test his new powers and the power of thunder before him. The lightning cracks as it surges within the legionnaire causing it to short circuit and becoming still. Harry drops the legionnaire on the ground before he turns his attention to the other five.

More gunshots could be heard as Sam Wilson, Maria Hill and Natasha were firing their guns at the legionnaire.

Harry took note that Helen Cho had taken refuge behind the piano where she was crouching down in fear as she watches the battle rage on.

Jessica leaps on one the flying Legionnaire and quickly holds onto it. She shoves her hand down the neck area and her hands start to glow green. It took only a couple of seconds for the legionnaire to go offline and drops. Jessica lands safely on the ground as she crouches down.

Steve jumps on the back of a Legionnaire and starts pulling the head with all his might. It took a couple of seconds for the head to pop off but it did.

Harry's legilimency told him there was a new feeling. Fear. Harry turns to see an upper half of a legionnaire using one hand to levitate with the other to aim at Helen Cho. She was backing away in fear as she feared the shot would hit her. Harry immediately summons the legionnaire to him and Thor comes down smashing Mjølnir into it, breaking it into a pieces.

"Cap," Barton said as he tosses Cap shield in the air. Cap catches it in midair before firing it at the last legionnaire. The legionnaire broke in two and falls on the ground near Ultron.

The battle was over and everyone turns to the broken legionnaire of Ultron who started pacing back and forth.

"That was dramatic," Ultron said. Everyone took this time to catch their breath. Harry lowers himself on the ground and stands in the center of the group that now faced Ultron. "I am sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to – evolve? With these?" Ultron said as he picks up the legionnaire in his hand. "With these, these puppets," Ultron said as he crushes the head and tosses it aside. "There is only one path to peace. The Avengers extinction."

Hearing enough, Thor throws Mjølnir at Ultron destroying the last legionnaire standing. As his voice faded the faint words of "I had strings, but now I'm free." could be heard.

"What the hell just happen?" Harry said.

No one just gave him an answer.

"Thor a Legionnaire took off with the Scepter. Go after it." Harry said. Thor nods his head and takes off.

Harry waves his hand and all the broken legionnaires flew into Tony's lab. Banner was quick to return to his lab and quickly look over the notes he had gathered. He was going over his computer to see what had happened.

"All our work is gone. Ultron cleaned it out. He used the internet as an escape hatch." Banner said as he realized all his work was gone.

"Ultron," Steve said in disbelief.

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other." Romanoff said as she checked the recent activities in their personal servers.

"He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodey said.

"Nuclear codes." Maria Hill said.

"Nuclear codes. Look we need to make some calls, assuming we still can." Rhodes said.

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead." Romanoff said.

"He didn't say 'dead'. He said 'extinct'." Steve said.

"Meaning he wants to kill us if not all of us," Morgan said.

"He also said he killed somebody," Barton added.

"There wasn't anyone else in the building." Maria Hill pointed out.

"Yes, there was," Stark said as he flips his pad downwards and the holographic orange image of a destroyed digital ball appeared. Its upper half was completely destroyed and much of the coding was gone.

Banner walks up to the now dead Jarvis in disbelief.

"This is insane." Banner said.

"Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would have shut Ultron down, it makes sense." Cap said with his head bowed down.

"No. Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis, this isn't strategy, this is – rage." Banner said.

Thor walks up, in his Asgardian armor. Stark turns around only to be met with Thor's hand gripped around his throat as he lifts him up in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Rhodey said in shock.

"It's going around," Barton said.

"Come on, use your words, buddy," Stark said.

"I have more than enough words to describe you Stark," Thor said.

"Thor!" Harry said in a loud and commanding voice. Thor drops Stark who was grasping his throat. "The Legionnaire."

"Trail went cold about a hundred miles out, but it's headed north. And it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again." Thor said.

"Genie's out of that bottle," Romanoff said. "Clear and present is Ultron."

"I don't understand." Helen Cho said. "You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" She asks.

Everyone turns to Stark who starts giving out a small laughter. Banner was shaking his head no as Stark continues to laugh like he was losing it.

"You think this is funny?" Thor said as he steps forward, ready for a fight.

"No," Stark said as he turns around to face Thor. "It's probably not, right? This is very terrible. Is it so – is it so. It is. It's so terrible." Stark said.

"This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand," Thor said.

"No. I am sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." Stark said as he got in Thor's face.

"Tony," Banner said a serious yet scared voice. "maybe this might not be the time."

"Really? That's it. You just roll over, show your belly everytime someone snarls." Stark said as he turns to Banner.

"Only when I've created a murderbot." Banner said.

"We didn't," Stark said. "We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Stark asked. Banner had a questionable look on his face.

"Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers was supposed to be different than S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve said.

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Stark as he points his finger up to the sky where he carried a nuke during the Battle of New York. "Saved New York? Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arm dealers all live long day, but that up there, that's," Stark said as he shakes his finger at the sky. "That up there is the endgame. How are you guys planning on beating that?" Starks ask the room.

"Together," Steve said.

"We'll lose," Stark said.

"Then we'll do that together too," Steve said.

Harry walks up to Stark and punches him in the mouth. Stark falls to his knees holding his mouth which now had a cut and was bleeding.

"You fucking idiot!" Harry snaps. "I thought you were smarter than this. You know better than any of us that A.I. research is forbidden. And it's forbidden for good reason. Even in the magical world, we do not create spells that give it the power to think for itself."

"You don't know what you're talking about. The program would have saved the world from another alien invasion." Stark said as he stood up. "You also don't deal with technology."

"I may not be as tech savvy as you Stark, but there are some similarities. Spells are like programs. Design to do what they are a program to do. Much like Jarvis, they do what they are designed to do, but we do not give these spells the power to think for themselves." Harry said in a serious tone of voice.

"Yeah, why not?" Stark asked.

"There is a story in my world. It's an old story. We don't know how old it is but it serves as a chilly reminder why A.I. research is forbidden. Once there was a man in a cottage, who couldn't find love with any woman he met. Desperate for love, he made a doll and gave it life and independent thought. Shortly after the doll was created, the doll turns on her creator and killed him." Harry said.

"This is a children's story. Everyone in our world knows this story." Morgan said.

"What that wizard did, was created an A.I. Everyone knows do not give spells the power to think for themselves. Ultron said it himself. Before he was tangled in strings, but now he's free. Do you understand what that means? He overrode his own program and now is running loose. You gave him the power to do what he wants and what he wants is our utter destruction. You never give a program the power to think for themselves." Harry said.

Everyone was silent as they look at him. Harry sighs as he realized they were getting nowhere.

"Rhodey, are you still apart of the Air Force?" Harry asks as he turns to Rhodes.

"Yeah, but it's my last year with them. After this, I'm going to retire." Rhodey said.

"Return to the Pentagon and inform them that a Hydra programming is running loose and is in every system," Harry said.

"It will take me a couple of hours to get there," Rhodes said.

"No, it won't. Morgan will take you there. Morgan, once you drop Rhodes off at the Pentagon return to the magical world. We don't know what Ultron is planning and I rather not risk him attacking the access points of the magical world." Harry said.

"I'm on it," Morgan said. She walks up to Rhodey and holds him by his arm and quickly disapparates.

"In the meantime, let's try to find Ultron. Find out, what he is up to. Keep an eye out for what he's doing. Let's find him before he is ready for us." Harry said.

With that being said, everyone turns to get ready for the next battle. Stark bends over his computer and was thinking hard. The guilt was there when he realized he created a monster.

Harry walks down to his room and immediately places his helmet on.

"Athena," Harry said.

"Yes, boss?" Athena said.

Harry lets out a sigh of relief.

"Good, Ultron didn't get to you. I want you to avoid Ultron. Place security blocks to prevent Ultron from getting to you. At the same time, scan for all sources for Ultron." Harry said.

"Ultron is all over the net. He is getting in everything. He is showing some interesting the magical world." Athena reported.

"Have you found my blood?" Harry asked.

"I did. However, reclaiming it will be impossible." Athena said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks.

"Your blood has been injected into Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Enhancing their abilities to be faster and capable of handling their powers. They're not magical, but your blood has enhanced them to a point they are stronger." Athena reported.

Harry didn't like that at all. He knew giving his blood to S.H.I.E.L.D. would backfire. He didn't expect it to fire like this. He merely gave it to S.H.I.E.L.D. because they wanted a sample in case anything happens to him and they could save his life.

"Where are the Maximoff's?" Harry asked.

"Unknown. They don't appear on any radar or CCTV camera." Athena said.

"Keep me posted," Harry said as he removes his helmet and walks out.

The odds of them facing an opponent who could be stronger, more powerful and possibly more intelligent than all of them. An opponent who knew all their secrets and how they thought. He would be able to create perfect counters against them. Harry already knew that information was power. The more you knew about your opponent, their psyche profile, habits, even the fighting patterns. The greater your chances of beating them. There was no doubt, Ultron had all this and knew everything about them.

Though he wouldn't know everything about Harry. For Harry rarely spoke of his past. So Ultron didn't know everything about Harry as Ultron would only have the few files S.H.I.E.l.D. had on him. Meaning that S.H.I.E.L.D information on magic was limited.

Though Harry would be fooling himself if he was hoping that Ultron didn't run an analysis on him already.

From what Ultron spoke of, Ultron was going to build a body capable of taking on the Avengers. That alone was frightening. Was Ultron after the perfect body. The Pinnacle of Perfection? It was something, everyone chased but never could achieve.

Not even Dumbledore and Voldemort were perfect and everyone tends to view them in that way. Yet everyone and everything had a flaw within their image. If Ultron thought he could create the perfect being. He was sadly mistaken. He would create a powerful body but it wouldn't be perfect.

Harry closes his eyes and tries to sense where Ultron was at.

Instead, he could sense Ultron was in everything. Like he was everywhere.

This was going to be difficult. It made pinpointing Ultron almost impossible.

Harry went to the lab and immediately started to float.

"What are you doing?" Tony asks.

"If Ultron is in our system, he can spy on us at will. I'm locking him out. Technomagic should keep him out for the time being." Harry said as his hands glowed bright purple and the whole tower started emitting all over the tower. It took Harry a few seconds before the purple static disappeared.

"Now let's find out what Ultron is after," Harry said.

* * *

Author Note: I hope everyone enjoys! As you can see, Harry is capable of lifting the armor and has gain the power of Thor.

As you can see Age of Ultron is upon the team and they will be fighting the toughest battle they've ever had.

Please like and Reivew!


	32. Smoke and Mirrors

**Avengers: Battleground**

 **Chapter 32: Smoke and Mirrors**

Harry and the rest of the Avengers spent the past month trying to find out all they could about Ultron. He was all over the internet and was obtaining all the information he could get. Needless to say, he was everyone at once and nowhere.

Needless to say, every Avenger was working overtime in trying to track Ultron.

Jessica reached out to her contacts and they all were on the lookout for Ultron.

Maria Hill also reached out to her contacts and she had her network reporting in what Ultron been doing for the past month.

Harry was walking up the stairs with Maria Hill who was given her report.

"He's all over the globe. Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsions labs, even secret and hidden bases have been hit. Taking, heavily classified items with them. Reports of a metal man, or men, just coming in and emptying the place." Maria Hill said.

"Fatalities?" Harry asks.

"Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and 'something too fast to see'." Maria Hill said.

"The Maximoffs. Well, I guess it makes sense he would go to them. They have someone in common." Harry said.

"Not anymore." Maria Hill said as she shows a picture on her tablet. Harry takes it and sees Strucker had been heart had been punctured with something and with his own blood written above him in the words 'Peace'.

"Why would he kill Strucker? It doesn't make sense." Harry said as he looks at the picture. "Get the team together," Harry said.

"On it." Maria Hill said.

Harry looks at the picture and tries to understand what Ultron's endgame was. Things were getting intense.

Harry walks into the lab where Jessica was sitting behind a computer with Romanoff looking at a tablet.

"Here," Harry said handing the tablet to Thor.

"What's this?" Stark asks.

Thor slams the Tablet in Stark's stomach's causing him to stumble backward and coming to the realization that everyone was still angry with him for his stupidity.

"A message. Ultron killed Strucker," Steve said.

Stark looks at the picture. "And he did a Bansky at the crime scene, just for us," Stark said.

"This is a smoke screen," Romanoff said as she was looking over Stark's shoulder to see the picture. "why send a message when you've just given a speech?"

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss," Steve said.

"Yeah," Jessica said as she was already typing on the computer. "everything we had on Strucker has already been deleted. The deletion took place, the night Ultron became active. This was Ultron's plan from the start." Jessica said.

"Not everything. My files weren't touched." Harry said.

"We also have the old S.H.I.E.L.D. files. Let's cross-reference with the information we got and see where it goes." Steve said.

"Split into two teams. One team deal with known associates of Strucker, the other deals with any type of research Strucker was involved in. Find out what Ultron wants that he is trying to keep secret." Harry said. Harry conjures his laptop and immediately starts to get to work.

Everyone quickly went off and grabbed the old S.H.I.E.L.D. files. They quickly got started pulling aside files.

"Baron Strucker had a lot of friends," Steve said after putting aside his twelfth folder.

"Well, these people are all horrible." Banner said as he puts away a folder.

"Wait," Stark said. He fingers the folder rapidly at a folder in Banner's hand. "I know that guy," Stark said as Banner gives him the file. "from back in the day, he operates off the African coast. Black market arms."

Everyone turns to give Stark a dark dirty look.

"There are conveniences, alright. You meet people. I never sold him anything." Stark said.

"What makes him so special?" Harry said as he brings up his profile on his laptop. "Ulysses Klaue. Born from the Netherlands, but raised in Belgian. Formerly of Intelligencia. He moves a lot of weapons around the world. I see he tried to assassinate King T'Chaka of Wakan…da" Harry said as he breaks off.

"What?" Banner said.

Harry looks up to Steve and Stark giving him a serious look.

"Does this guy have a history with Wakanda?" Steve asks in a serious tone.

Harry reads the profile.

"He does. Ran a slaving operation for a time in Wakanda. Was put in prison, before he manages to escape."

"Last time I spoke to him, he was talking about finding something new, a game-changer, It was all very Ahab," Stark said.

"There is only one material that is serious enough to be game changers. You know what I'm talking about." Harry said as he stands up.

"You're suggesting this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods?" Stark said.

"I thought your father got the last of it," Steve said.

"I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?" Banner asks.

Steve and Cap turn to Cap's shield.

"The strongest metal on Earth," Stark said.

"Where is this guy now?" Steve asks.

"We'll track him enroute. Everyone get your gear. Ultron has a headstart on us." Harry said. "Hill, stay behind with Falcon, guard the tower in case Ultron wants to come back. Also, try to see what you do with Ultron's network." Harry said. Hill nods her head.

They all quickly get their gear on and get ready for a battle. They all enter the Quinjet and quickly take off towards the African coast.

"Stark get there as fast as possible. Time is against us." Harry stated.

"Right, going to the max. Going Mach eight." Stark said.

With that, the Quinjet jumps at amazing speed it let out a sonic boom as it does so.

"How are we going to find them?" Steve asks.

"Stark, search for Ultron's signal with Klaue's known locations. At the same time, Jessica, search for Klaue's positions. Anything you can think of to find this guy." Harry said.

"On it," Jessica said as she begins to type on her computer.

"It's like finding a needle in a haystack," Steve said. "We could be searching for over …"

"Find him," Jessica said. Everyone turns to look at her. "South Africa, Salvage Yard. Churchill ship. His ship is the only one with power while the others are mostly used to store weapons."

Steve looks at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"If we can find him this easily, then Ultron has already reached him. We have to go to get to him." Steve said.

"We should have gone after him sooner. To prevent this kind of thing from happening." Harry said.

"How are we doing Stark?" Steve asked.

"We're going as fast as we can. We'll be there in five minutes." Stark said.

"Not fast enough," Harry said.

"We can't jump out. The Quinjet is the fastest aircraft there is." Stark said.

"Banner, take the wheel. Everyone hold on to me. I'm taking us there faster."

"This isn't going to be good," Jessica said.

"What's the location?" Harry asked. Jessica shows him a picture of the Salvage yard.

Jessica stands up and holds onto Harry as Stark gets into his Iron Mark forty-three. Soon everyone grabs ahold of Harry except for Banner. Who went the helm.

With a pop, Harry disapparates with the team besides him.

They reappear above the Churchill. Steve, Romanoff, Jessica, and Barton quickly grab onto Stark, Thor, and Harry to prevent themselves from falling. Stark, Thor, and Harry immediately took flight. They slowly lowered themselves safely enough for the four non-flight Avengers to drop on top of the ship.

"Stark, Cap, Thor with me. Barton, Romanoff, Jessica. You stay out of sight and flank them." Harry said. They all nod their head and went off.

"What's the play?" Thor asked after the trio went out of site.

"Ultron knows every angle we're going to come at him. I have no plan." Harry said. They all turn to look at him. As if they wanted him to verify what he was saying. "Ultron knows all our strategies and plans. Jessica, Romanoff, and Barton are not heavy hitters. We are. We can take the brunt of the attacks. We go in, hit Ultron hard and secure the vibranium." Harry said.

"Simple," Steve said.

"It's really the best thing we can do right now," Harry said as he places his hands the roof and a hole emerges. Harry jumps in and lands, followed by Cap and Thor.

Harry looks ahead to see Ultron speaking.

"… it's a thing with me. Stark is …. He's a sickness!" Ultron said.

"Awe junior," Stark said as he comes down. "You're going to break your old man's heart." Stark said as he lands on the ground.

Ultron, Pietro, and Wanda turned to face them.

"If I have to," Ultron said.

Seeing Ultron, was enough to be clear that he went through a lot of upgrades from the original Legionnaire he had. For one, he was clearly reaching seven feet tall. His body was also built like a human's, yet it appeared to be more of a machine version of a human. Not at all like Terminator from the Terminator movies.

"Nobody has to break anything," Thor said as Ultron took the front with Pietro and Wanda flanking him.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet," Ultron said.

"He beat me by one second," Stark said.

Harry turns to Stark telling him this wasn't a time for his wise crack jokes.

"Ah, yes. He's funny. Mr. Stark." Pietro said as he walks forward. "Is this comfortable? Like old times?" Pietro said referring to the weapons stored all around them.

"This was never my life," Stark said.

"You two can still walk away from this," Steve said.

"Oh, we will," Wanda said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"We have no quarrels with you," Harry said as he steps forward.

"That's too bad," Wanda said.

"What is your plan? To show me my fear?" Harry said.

"You'll be very afraid very soon," Wanda said with a smile.

"No, I won't. You don't frighten me. I know all about your abilities, what you can do. Believe me when I say this. None of you frighten me. Because if you knew what I feared, then you would be screaming for the rest of your life." Harry said.

Ultron, Pietro, and Wanda all turn to look at Harry. Wanda tilts her head as she was very confused. Her eyes started to emit a red glow as she stares into Harry.

"Don't bother, you can't look into my mind. I see you're untrained. You don't understand how to use legilimency. Nor do you have any occlumency." Harry said.

"Quick question, what is it that you fear?" Stark asks.

"Something that makes the boogeyman seem like a nice guy," Harry stated.

Wanda was clearly curious. She kept looking at Harry with those red glowing eyes.

"Don't bother. You're not going to see my mind. You're mind, however, is so unguarded. Now I see, Ultron didn't kill Strucker to hide himself. He did it to lure us here. He must really have high hopes for you to take us out." Harry said.

Wanda takes a step back realizing that Harry was looking into her mind.

"Awe, that's the reason for your hatred. Understandable, but foolish." Harry said.

"You said you would never do that with us," Stark said.

"Nor have I," Harry stated.

"The girl, can you stop her?" Steve asks.

"Easily, her mind is so untrained. Breaking her will be easy." Harry said.

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it," Thor said.

"I think you're confusing the word 'peace' with 'quiet'," Ultron said.

"Great, now, what is the vibranium for?" Stark asks.

"I'm glad you ask because I want to take this time to explain my evil plan," Ultron said before his gauntlet emits a blue glow and he pulls Stark towards him before he turns his hand and a yellow beam emitted from his fingers sending Stark flying backward.

Several more Ultron sentries appeared and attack the rest of them as Stark took the fight to Ultron.

Pietro quickly took this time, to run and hit the Avengers as he sped off.

Cap turns to Wanda but she hits him with one of her kinetic energy blasts knocking him back. She quickly disappears down the stairs.

Harry grabs one of the Ultron Sentys with a crushing spell destroying the Sentry in the process.

Harry turns around and creates a shield as Pietro crashes into it.

"Stay down kid," Harry said as he casts a stunning spell on Pietro. Pietro looked agaust as he was laying on the ground.

Harry turns around and deals look back at the Ultron sentries.

"Cap lower level," Harry said as Cap nods his head and jumps down to deal with Klaue's men.

Harry grabs a Sentry and emits a lightning charge, causing it to be destroyed.

Harry and Thor broke off with Harry fighting the Sentries who were trying to overpower him. But they weren't having any luck. Basic joint attacks weren't going to cut it. Yet Harry broke their arms before decapitating them.

Things were getting hectic inside as it could only be described as madness. The Ultron sentries all broke before Harry. Harry turns to find his next opponent. The battle was easily in the Avengers hand.

"Status?" Hary said.

Harry was met by radio silence. No one responded to him.

Harry then felt himself being carried in the air before being thrown in the back against some pipes. He then felt something kinetic energy enters him and the presence of a Dementor emerged.

Wanda screams as she felt the chilly cold terror of the Dementor. She kept screaming because all her fears were surfacing inside of her.

Pietro grabs her and runs off.

"Whoever is standing, we got to move," Barton said over the radio.

Harry was feeling the cold effects of the Dementors and was doing his best to shake it off. He was reminding himself this was merely a memory and not a real Dementor.

* * *

Wanda was on the ground trying to regain control of herself. She was no longer screaming, but she didn't feel safe.

"Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?" Pietro asked.

"It hurts. It – " Wanda said as she tries to shake her head from the effects. She's never felt anything like that in her life.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to kill him." Pietro said as he turns to run back to the ship.

Wanda grabs her brother arm, stopping him from rushing off.

"I'm alright. I want – " Wanda said as she looks a the Quinjet and sees Doctor Banner standing outside of it. "I want the big one. I want to finish the plan." Wanda said.

* * *

"Harry," Harry stumbles as he walks through the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He could see his friends, all drinking and celebrating their victory. Harry turns to the voice and sees Morgan le Fay standing there in an elegant dress robe. "The war is over. We can start over, start a new life together."

Harry backs away. He knew this wasn't real.

"Imagine it, the world at peace," Morgan said as she offers her hand to Harry.

Harry turns around and sees no one was in the Great Hall. It was empty and still looking brand new.

"Fight it, Harry, remember yourocclumency," Harry said as he attempts to break this bewitchment.

* * *

"Harry, I could really use a lullaby," Tony said as he watches the footage of Hulk going ballistic.

"That's not going to happen. Not for a while." Barton said as he looks at Harry who was laying with his back against the wall. "The whole team is down. You got no backup here." Barton said.

Jessica was laying down trying to get back to her feet.

Cap was lying flat on his back unable really move.

Thor was on all fours trying to fight the dream he was having.

Natasha was on the stairs, clearly out of it. Unaware of where she was and what she was doing.

"I'm calling in Veronica," Tony said.

* * *

Harry was breathing in heavily, and he was able to fight the mental attack.

Wanda really did a number on him, able to penetrate his occlumency and show him both is fear and greatest desire. Yet, while he could still see the dream, he was also able to see what was around him. Much like his time learning Occlumency with Snape. Or the time he fought off the Imperius Curse.

Harry stumbles on top of a hill and sees the battle between Tony's Hulkbuster and Hulk himself. Needless to say, Hulk was winning and Tony was in trouble.

Harry takes flight heading to the battle. Hoping to stop Hulk from continuing his rampage.

He underestimated Wanda Maximoff. She was a lot stronger than she appeared to be. Harry didn't even think a muggle enhanced could get powerful enough to bypass magical defensives.

Harry takes to the air just as he saw an entire building come down.

Harry jumps down just as Hulk emerged from the rubble.

Hulk charges at Harry.

"Enough," Harry said in a loud commanding voice.

Hulk stops what he was doing. He looks at Harry before letting out a bellow.

"I said, that's enough," Harry said.

Hulk looks at Harry and Harry could see the red glow in his eyes, telling Harry that Wanda Maximoff still had some control over him. Then it disappears, replaced by Hulk's green eyes.

"Let's get out of here," Harry said as he walks up to Hulk and quickly disapparates with the Hulk.

They return to the Quinjet where Barton took the time put the team inside. Everyone was sitting down, except for Thor, who was standing, as they were overcoming what just happen. Jessica had her goggles off as she was trying to come to terms with what Wanda showed her. Everyone looked that way.

Hulk soon shrink down back to Banner and he was sweating over what happened. Like a chill had swept his body and he was coded. He reaches over to the storage unit and grabs a blanket before he sits down on the ground and covers himself with it.

Tony soon arrived and he looked worse for wear. The battle clearly didn't go the way he expected.

"Everyone ready?" Barton said as the ramps close.

No one said anything. It was very hard to speak right now.

Stark went on the coms and started to speak to Maria Hill.

"The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air." Maria Hill stated.

"Avengers Relief Foundation?" Tony asks.

"Already on the scene. The wizards Harry had on standby repaired the damage you and Banner caused. How's the team?" Maria Hill asks.

"Everyones…" Tony began but he broke off. "We took a hit. We'll shake it off."

"Well, for now, I stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here." Maria Hill said.

"So, run and hide?" Tony said.

"Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot of offer." Maria Hill said.

Tony sighs as he realized he didn't have much to offer either. "Neither do we."

"Morgan," Harry said.

With a pop, Morgan le Fay appears.

"What happened? The news said you got beat." Morgan said.

"We did. Ultron set a trap for us and we fell for it." Harry said.

"Ultron has been really attempting to come into the magical world. Everyone is scuffing at the idea a robot is a threat to them." Morgan said.

"That is unwise. Wanda was able to beat me rather quickly. She can effect magical users greatly. Almost like a Dementor." Harry said.

"Right, I'll see what I can do," Morgan said.

With that said, Morgan disapparates.

Harry leans his head back and lets out a sigh.

Wanda, it seemed, powers could bypass Occlumency. Harry knew he was no means a real master like Snape and Dumbledore. Yet he was no pushover. If Wanda ever discovered how to enter the magical world, she would unleash a terror like never before. Her abilities were too similar to a Dementor's. Thankfully, she wasn't a dementor. That would have been problematic.

Harry raised his hand.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry said.

Only silver vapor erupted from his hand that told him he was still under Wanda's effect.

Morgan reappears and she hands a goblet to Harry.

Harry takes it a drink from it. Tasting the chocolate. As well as the pepper up potion. Harry could feel his strength being restored.

Harry passes the drink to Jessica who drinks from it and she too recovered.

One by one, the goblet was passed around for everyone that brought warmth and recovery to them.

Yet the guilt was there. Banner looked miserable as he sat there.

Harry stands up and goes to the cockpit.

"Where we going?" Harry asked when he realized they weren't heading back to Avengers Tower.

"Safehouse," Barton replies.

"Will Ultron find us there?" Harry asked.

"Not likely," Barton replies. "Get some kip, you're going to need it."

Harry nods his head and walks over to the side. The Quinjet was a modify camp should it ever be needed as one. Meaning much of the sides had beds. Harry presses a button and the beds unfolded. A bunk bed style. One on top, one below. Harry jumps on the top bed and quickly lays his head on the pillow.

The others removed their gear and climb into the beds as well.

Harry stares the ceiling of the Quinjet and realized that Ultron had played them for fools. He wanted them to know he was after Vibranium. He also knew how to get it. Yet he waited for the right time to strike. Ultron knew how to beat them and he executed it. Almost perfectly.

Harry was sure Ultron wanted the Vibranium to create a stronger, more powerful body.

Meaning next time, Ultron will be even stronger than ever.

Harry soon lets the slumber take him.

Harry wakes up to see Barton was still in the cockpit flying over what appeared to be grasslands and trees.

Harry rolls over and lands on his feet as he walks over to Barton.

"Where are we?" Harry asked. Harry could see the sun rising in the distance.

"Someplace safe," Barton said. "You can wake the rest of the guys. We've arrived." Barton said as he flips a few switches to lower the Quinjet's speed. Harry looks outside to see a farm with almost nothing else in sight. Meaning the neighbors could be miles away.

Harry turns and starts to wake everyone up just as Barton was landing the Quinjet in the treeline to hide it out of sight.

They all followed Barton who took the lead to the house. Harry looks around and could see there were no animals in sight. This place was in the middle of nowhere yet from the looks of things, it was hard to see anyone actually living here.

"What is this place?" Thor asks as they walk up the stairs.

"Safehouse," Stark said.

"Let's hope," Barton said as he opens the door. He walks in with everyone following inside. "Honey? I'm home." Barton called out in a loud voice as he leads them into the living room.

A woman appears from the kitchen holding paper and markers in her hands. She was a brunette like Barton but appeared nearly eight or nine months pregnant.

"Hi," Barton said as he walks up to her and kisses her on the lip. "Company. Sorry, I didn't call ahead." She puts down her things and kisses him back.

"This is an agent of some kind," Stark said.

"Gentlemen, this is Laura," Barton said as he stands next to the woman.

She waves them hello. "I know all your names." She said with a chuckle.

Harry and the rest of the Avengers could hear footsteps approaching causing Barton to grow a smile.

"Ooh, incoming," Barton said.

A young and boy runs into the room and immediately goes to Barton.

"Dad!" The little girl said.

"Hi, sweetheart! Hey buddy! How are you guys doing?" Barton said as he holds them.

"These are…. smaller agents," Stark said pointing to the children. Yet he was clear at a loss for words.

It was dawning upon Harry that this was Barton's family. A life he was keeping secret from the team.

"Sorry for barging in on you," Cap said.

"Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed," Stark said.

"Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined S.H.I.E.l.D. He kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files to protect my family from any kind of retaliation. I like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low for the time being." Barton said.

Harry turns to Romanoff and could see she look a bit hurt that Barton was able to keep this away from her.

Harry heard something like a toy breaking and turns to see Thor scooting aside a lego set under the table.

This might be a good place to lay low. Yet there was twelve of them and this place wasn't big enough to house all of them. Harry could already see this being a problem. He would have to make some camps outside for the team later. He didn't want to disturb Barton's family any more than necessary.

A toaster dings as it pops up some toast. This caused Thor for an unknown reason to turn and walk out the house. Harry turns to follow him. Cap right behind him.

"Thor," Harry said.

"I saw something, in that dream. I need answers. I won't find them here." Thor said. He then takes off flying and disappears into the sky.

Harry turns to return back inside but a sudden voice said: "We can have peace." Echoed in the back of his mind.

Harry sighs as he turns away and returns to the Quinjet. He removes his battle armor and puts on some of Stark's spare clothes. He puts the under armor outfit on as he once again visited his dream.

His friends laughing and cheering. The war was over. Harry felt both relief – and regret.

He knew why he was regretting the war was over.

Because a part of him missed the battles. It challenged him. Pushed him. Tested him. He was able to excel well because he was fighting to survive.

The problem was, you can't exactly walk away from a battle. A part of you stays, while some of you leave.

If he was being honest with himself, he stayed with the Avengers because he liked the conflict they fought. The challenges of working together and doing what many consider to be impossible.

Harry may be a leader, but he was also a soldier. A warrior.

He has been for a long time now. Perhaps since he was fifteen years old. Ever since he was forced to fight in the Ministry and Voldemort from the shadows. He both hated it and loved it.

Harry closes his eye and tries to focus on the dream he had.

Yet he couldn't get a clear image of what he saw. The last bit of his dream happen so quickly Harry didn't catch it all.

He was standing at the party where the Defenders of Hogwarts were celebrating the victory over Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Morgan le Fay was offering him a chance to build the world peacefully. When he turns around he was standing alone.

He turns back and a sudden explosion happened. Images flashed before his eyes but they appeared to fast for Harry to get a good look at them.

Harry sighs as he sits down.

"Hey," Jessica said as she comes in.

Harry turns to her. Realizing she was in distress.

"What is it?" Harry asks.

"Did you have a dream too," Jessica asks.

"Yeah, I saw something but it's not clear," Harry said. He reaches into his locker and pulls out a pensive. This was Dumbledore's pensive. Pass to him by Professor McGonagall. Harry points his index finger on his forehead and the gistly white smoky hair floated down until it landed in the pensive.

"What is it?" Harry asks. As he watches his dream again.

"I um, well – it's hard for me to say. I have been an Enhanced almost all my life. The moment I became an enhance, I was trained to be a spy and assassin. When I became a private detective, I thought I was going straight. Help normal people, with normal problems. But then S.H.I.E.L.D. found me and recruited me. I help them tracked many people. Find hidden cache and areas that people were trying to hide. So I guess…" Jessica said as she trails off.

"You fear your past hasn't been erased. It's still apart of you." Harry said.

"It's more than that. You see, relationships are not easy for me. Never has been. I nearly killed my first boyfriend when I was a teenager, my hormones really tend to make my powers go almost out of control. I thought maybe you would understand." Jessica said.

"That's your fear isn't it," Harry said as he turns to Jessica. "That you can't have stability in your life."

"It's always been my fear. Yet recently I…" Jessica said but she didn't finish. She reaches up and grasped Harry's hand.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm running with it," Jessica said.

"We can't. You know we can't mix business and pleasure. This would be both enjoyable, yet a terrible mistake." Harry said.

"Would it? For the first time, you give me hope in giving me what I want. Which is to be like Barton. To have children, to have a family. Please," Jessica said.

Harry looks into her eyes and she leans forward and kisses him.

Harry grabs her thighs and lifts her up, and she instantly wraps her legs around him.

Harry has been denying himself this for a long time. He would be lying if he didn't say he didn't find Jessica attractive. Yet this was something that was very risky and dangerous.

Harry waves his hand and the Quinjet rear door closes. He then leans forward so that he was on top of Jessica and the two of them gave in to their urges.

* * *

Author Note: I hope everyone enjoys. How do you like Harry's inner conflict. It's very true for a lot of people. They can't exactly walk away from a war just because they want to. Harry will be getting a very surprising gift soon. He will wield a weapon that will change the game. Can any of you guess what it is.


	33. The Vision We See

**Avengers: Battleground**

Author Note: I know I need a beta, i've had six beta's walked out on me on this story. So instead of telling me, can someone voluenteer and please stick with me on this story for weekly updates.

 **Chapter 33: The Vision We See**

Harry and Jessica return to Barton's house after a long session that would be imprinted in their memory for a long time. Harry also saw what the end of his vision entitled. He had to tell the team. What he saw, was a possible glimpse of the future. It wasn't a good thing and he had to tell the team.

Night had fallen and they were all gathered around eating dinner and to Harry's surprise, Nick Fury was there and present.

"Fury," Harry said as he sits down. Everyone else was either seated or standing in a corner. Stark was actually throwing darts at a board.

"Good, you're all here. Now, let me help you beat the son of the bitch. Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts, all say he's building something. With the amount of vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing." Nick Fury stated.

"What about Ultron himself?" Cap asks.

"Oh, he's easy to track. He's everywhere. The guy is multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. It still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans, though." Fury said.

"Is he still going after launch codes?" Tony asks.

"Yes, he is. But he's not making any headway." Fury replies.

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare," Tony said in disbelief. The silent statement if Stark could beat the Military's network, so could Ultron.

"Well, I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that." Fury stated.

"Nexus?" Harry asks.

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo." Banner said. "Every byte of data flows through there. Fastest access on Earth."

"So what they say?" Barton said as he looks at his darts.

"He's fixated on the missiles. But the codes are constantly being changed." Fury said.

"By whom?" Tony asks. He then jolts his head back as three darts pierce the bullseye and he turns to Barton who shrugs his shoulder.

"Parties unknown." Fury stated.

"Do we have an ally?" Romanoff asked in a hopeful voice.

"Ultron's got an enemy. That's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is." Fury said.

"I might need to visit Oslo. Find our unknown." Tony said.

"Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you you'd have more than that," Romanoff said.

"I do. I have you." Fury said. Everyone turns to look at him. "Ultron may be the one opponent the world cannot fight. He has everything in his hands. Even Ultron himself admitted, there was only one force on Earth capable of defeating him and that's the Avengers." Fury said.

Everyone looks at him.

"Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, and ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech and gadget and abilities you could dream of. So here we all are, back on Earth, with nothing but our wit and our will to save the planet. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave. So stand, outwit the platinum bastard." Fury said as he sits down.

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk," Romanoff said.

"You know what Romanoff," Steve said as Natasha smiles a seductive smile at him.

"How can we beat an opponent who knows everything about us? Who is better than us at every turn." Tony asks.

"We might actually beat him. Only for another problem to occur." Harry said. The time had come to tell the team his vision.

"What do you mean?" Fury said.

"Sometimes, witches and wizards can see into the future. It helps us too, to evade the eyes of anyone who wants to look into us. I don't see Ultron in the future. But what I saw, made me wish I hadn't seen it." Harry said.

"What's that?" Tony asks.

"Avengers. Killing one another." Harry said.

Everyone was silent as they turn to Harry.

"It will happen in three stages. First, the Avengers will be split into two teams and we'll fight a battle at an airport. The second stage is the magical world will get involved as will Asgard. Then the Earth will erupt into full-scale war. It will rage all over the planet. Destroying and killing almost everyone in its way; leaving few if any survivors. The third stage is the Earth's complete destruction. All life, completely gone. The war will be so great, the planet will be forever scared with no life to ever exist on this planet. This world will become a barren world." Harry said.

"That will never happen," Tony said.

"Yeah, how can you be so sure?" Harry said.

"Because we now know. We can prevent it." Tony said.

"These things you can't prevent. It will happen." Harry said with a warning in his tone.

"You certain." Fury said.

"These things are hard to stop from happening. Pretty soon, Avengers will be forced to choose a side and will fight one another. The spark will be when Rhodey is taken out of from the sky. When that happens, it will be a full-scale world war." Harry said.

"We can prevent it. We can take precautions. We're not going to split up." Tony said.

"It's nice to dream," Harry said as he leans back in his chair.

"Should we break up the Avengers? To prevent this from happening?" Jessica said.

"What do you see yourself doing if the Avengers disband?" Morgan said. "Harry and I would simply return to the magical world, yet we would be bored out of our minds. There is hardly anything really going on in the magical world. What would the rest of you be doing if the Avengers were to be disbanded?"

No one had an answer. In truth, the Avengers was something they all enjoyed being apart of. It brought them all together and united them. The Avengers had become something like a family many of them never had.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Hopefully, we can prevent it. That is why the Avengers was put together in the first place. Back to Ultron, what does he want?" Fury asks.

"To become better. Better than any of us. He keeps building bodies." Cap said.

"Person bodies," Tony said. "The human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it."

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed," Natasha said.

"They don't need to be protected." Banner said as he was looking a drawing that was done by Barton's daughter. "They need to evolve." Everyone turns to look at Banner as they slowly were trying to come with the fact of what he was saying. "Ultron's going to evolve."

"How?" Fury asks.

"He plans to use the vibranium to build a body. The ultimate body." Harry said.

"How does he plan on doing that?" Romanoff asks.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Banner said.

Everyone looks at him and the slow realization was coming to him.

"The Cradle," Cap said.

"We need to move. We have to intercept Ultron." Harry said as he stands up.

"Jessica, Natasha, and Clint, you're coming with us," Cap said as he grabs his shield.

"Alright, strictly recon. I'll hit the nexus. I'll join you as soon as I can." Tony said.

"If Ultron's really building a body?" Cap said.

"He'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us. An android design by a robot." Tony said.

"You know I really missed the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me," Cap said.

"I'll drop Banner off at the tower. Do you mind if I borrow Ms. Hill?" Fury said.

"She's all yours. Apparently." Tony said.

"What are you going to do?" Cap asks.

"I don't know. Something dramatic I hope." Fury said with a smirk. With that said, he walks out with Banner in tow.

"Who knew Nick Fury had a sense of humor," Harry said. "Stark you have twelve hours to find our unknown ally. We'll rendezvous back at Avengers Tower."

"Got it," Tony said.

Harry turns where Barton was saying goodbye to his wife.

They all quickly return to the Quinjet where Barton took the helm.

"Jessica hack into Helen Cho's U-Genetics Lab. Try to get us eyes and ears inside what is going on." Harry said.

Jessica nods her head and she immediately pulls out a laptop to get to work.

"What's the play?" Cap asks.

"You and me will keep Ultron busy. We may be the only ones capable of taking Ultron on. Jessica will back us up. While we keep Ultron busy, Romanoff will secure the cradle." Harry said.

"Not much of a plan," Jessica said.

"But it's our best plan. I also agree with Harry. We have to get the Cradle and stop Ultron. You're agile so you should be able to hold your own. We can only delay Ultron. We have to secure the Cradle." Cap said.

"Can you find them?" Morgan asks.

"The bond. I'm bond with Wanda. Give me a sec." Harry said as he closes his eyes. Much like his time when he was bonded with Voldemort. Harry reached out to her and enters her mind.

Then he saw something terrible.

A meteor striking the Earth and destroying it.

"We need to move," Harry said.

"We've arrived," Barton responds.

"Morgan, Jessica, Cap, with me," Harry said as the belly opens up. Harry jumps down with the others following him.

"Natasha stay on standby for the time being. Wait for your window of opportunity. Barton, shadow follow us. We have two minutes." Harry said as he looks at the U-Gin Genetics Labs.

Cap took the lead as he walks into the building. It was surprisingly empty. Hardly anyone was in the building.

"I don't like this," Cap reported.

"Neither do I," Harry said as they walked in the room.

"We got men down," Cap said as he enters Doctor Helen Cho main room. Cap takes off to Helen Cho's office with the team following him.

"No sign of Ultron," Jessica said.

"Doctor Cho," Cap said as he found Helen Cho on the ground. A wound on her chest with blood stain all over her uniform. She was breathing heavily. Cap grabs a cloth and presses it to the wound, applying the pressure it needs.

"He's uploading himself into the body." Helen Cho said.

"Where?" Cap asks.

Helen Cho said nothing because it was obvious she didn't know.

"Morgan," Harry said as Morgan walks forward to heal Helen Cho. Helen Cho however, grabs Cap.

"The real power is inside the Cradle. The gem, it's power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up. You have to get the Cradle to Stark." Helen Cho said.

"First I have to find it," Cap said.

"Go," Helen Cho said as Morgan takes over.

Morgan stayed behind as Harry, Jessica, and Cap leaves.

"Did you guys copy that?" Cap asks as they leave the building.

"We did," Barton replies.

"I got a private jet taking off across town. No manifest. That could be him." Romanoff said.

"There," Barton said as he reported in. "It's the truck from the lab. Right above you guys. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. I got three with the Cradle and one in the cab. I could take out the driver." Barton said.

"Don't do that," Harry said. "Magical gems are dangerous. If its power is as great as Helen Cho says and it goes off, we could take out half if not the entire city. We have to draw out Ultron."

Harry looks over the rail to see the truck getting ready to pass by under him.

"Let's go," Harry said as they run the other direction and jumps.

Jessica was able to land gracefully on the roof of the truck. Cap had to roll back from a misstep as he nearly fell off and quickly grabs onto the back of the truck. The back of the truck suddenly burst open before a yellow beam destroyed the back door, causing it to be dragged. Cap flies upwards before landing on the door.

"Well, he's definitely unhappy. Let's try to keep him that way." Cap said.

"You guys aren't a match for him," Barton said.

"Thanks, Barton," Cap said.

Ultron attacks Cap again sending him flying backward into a car.

Cap, however, wasn't phased. He jumps up and grabs the side mirror of a green truck that was passing by as he uses it to fling himself upwards and lands on the roof with Harry and Jessica.

"You know what is in that Cradle?" Ultron asks as he comes up with his flight tech as he faces them. He attacks them again with his yellow beam with Cap turning to block the attack with his shield. "The power to make real change. And that terrifies you." Ultron stated.

"I wouldn't call it a comfort," Cap said as Harry unleashes a barrage of lightning at Ultron. Ultron took it and for a moment, almost looks like he short circuit. Ultron however, quickly recovers and fires his yellow beams at Harry who does a side spins to avoid it. Jessica flips backward as Ultron lands on the roof as Cap launches his shield at Ultron as it hits him. It bounces off heading back to Cap as he kicks his shield back at Ultron. This time, it remains stuck to his chest.

"Enough," Ultron said as he knocks the shield down onto the street below.

Ultron takes to the skies and starts firing yellow beams at them causing them to dodge and move around to avoid them.

Harry returns fire by unleashing a cutting hex meant to cut almost – anything. Ultron seemed to have registered the danger and moves aside as the hex passes by.

"Stop it," Ultron said as he fires a yellow beam at Harry. Harry does a cartwheel flip and fires more hexes at Ultron. The two continue to exchange blows with one another with neither one willing to back down.

Harry finally hits Ultron and Ultron drops. Disappearing from their line of sight. Cap leans over the edge to find him but Ultron suddenly appeared. Grabbing Cap by the throat. Jessica leaps forward and attempts to punch Ultron but as she did so, she pulls her hand back realizing it wasn't smart to hit a person made of metal. Ultron reaches up and grabs her by the throat too.

Harry kicks Ultron in the chest causing him to stumble back and release Jessica but he still had a grip on Cap. Cap looks down and suddenly, his shield was in his hand and he knocks Ultron with it. Freeing himself but falling down onto the street.

Harry was quick and grabs Cap by the hand and hoists him up.

At the same time, Ultron pulls a piece of a street up causing Romanoff, who arrived to help, to stop from crashing into the piece of cement.

The Quinjet moves in and opens fire at Ultron. Ultron took the bullets as they hit his body all over the place. When it was done, Ultron glares at the Quinjet and his two sentries immediately rocket towards the Quinjet with the Quinjet taking off.

Jessica jumps on the back of Ultron and attempts to pull his head from his body. Ultron stood up and looks to see Harry and Cap charging in on Ultron. Ultron then rockets forward, grabbing Cap and Harry as they sped off the truck and crash into a moving train.

Harry punches Ultron forcing him downward, but Ultron backhand Harry sending him flying backward.

Jessica was still attempting to separate Ultron's head from his body and he reaches up and grabs her. He then throws her at Harry with all his might. Jessica grabs one of the polls and spins before she lands on it. She then launches herself at Ultron but he raises his right hand and fires his yellow beam, hitting her in the chest.

Jessica flys backward and lands at the wall.

Harry and Cap both started kicking and punching Ultron but he was able to read their movements perfectly. Soon he was countering them and punching them.

Jessica joins in attempting to help them out. However, all they could do was dodge and block Ultron's attack.

Harry also couldn't use his magic, as there were passengers on the train and there was a chance they would get hit by the crossfire.

Ultron succeeds in punching Cap causing him to stumble into Harry. Ultron raised his hand to fire his energy discharge beam.

At that moment, Ultron's body jerks away as the energy discharge beam missed them by a hair.

Harry, Jessica, and Cap turn to see Pietro Maximoff near the front of the train and he was standing tall.

Ultron made to take a step forward but several metal bars appeared blocking Ultron's path. They turn to look behind them to see Wanda Maximoff standing there.

"Please, don't this," Ultron said.

"What choice do we have?" Wanda said in a defiance tone of voice.

Ultron turns to Pietro and fires his yellow energy discharge beam at Pietro who uses his speed to dodge it.

However, Ultron's real goal wasn't to hit Pietro, but rather the driver and the train's control. The train soon went out of control as it speeds at a rapid rate. Ultron tores down the door and escape.

"We lost him," Cap said as he jumps to the control room. "He's headed your way," Cap said.

Harry and Jessica quickly join Cap and they look at the driver. He was in bad shape.

"Give him to me. I'm not as good as Morgan, but I can heal him." Harry said as Cap and Jessica lower him to the floor.

"Episky," Harry said as his hands glow white. The man's body was beginning to heal and the blood stops bleeding.

"Harry," Cap said.

Harry looks up and could see they were about to run off the tracks.

"Civilians in our path," Harry said turning to the Maximoffs.

Pietro said nothing as he sped off and disappears.

"Can you stop the train?" Harry said turning to Wanda.

She said nothing but gathers her red energy and thrust her hands downwards as the train started to screech as it came to a halt.

"Morgan, please tell you're near," Harry said.

With a pop, Morgan reappears.

"Ultron?" Morgan said as she takes over healing the train driver.

Harry stands up and could see the train was slowing down. Harry could also see a white blur moving around so fast it was hard to see it, but civilians were being moved aside as the train was going through the street. Thankful, it wasn't going through buildings.

It finally stops as Harry turns to see everyone was relieved they were okay.

"Cap, get a doctor here. The man will need to be admitted to a hospital right away." Harry said.

Harry notices Wanda getting off the train and the four of them follow her. She went to her brother who was standing off to the side.

"I'm alright, I'll be good to go in a second," Pietro said as Wanda attempted to comfort her brother.

"I'm very tempted not to give you one," Harry said as he steps forward.

"The Cradle. Did you get it?" Wanda asks at once.

"Stark will take care of it," Cap said.

Wanda look scared as she heard the news. She shook her head as if saying no. "No, he won't," Wanda said.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Stark is not crazy." Cap said.

"He will do anything to make things right," Wanda said.

They soon realized that Tony would indeed to that.

Cap walks off and starts speaking. Obviously trying to reach Stark or anyone on coms.

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it," Wanda said. They all turn to her as the look at her closely. "Who do you think taught him that?"

Harry was starting to understand what Wanda was saying. Ultron was flawed because Stark was flawed. Harry could see this wasn't going to end well and the monster Ultron was trying to create, Stark would finish creating. A being who may be more powerful than any of them.

"We have to get back to Avengers Tower," Jessica said.

"I don't think I've ever apparate that far before. I don't think I can." Harry said.

"Neither can I," Morgan said.

"Should we try a portkey?" Harry suggested.

"That may work. However, Portkey's are not instant. Depending on the distance, and in this case, It may take us an hour to get to Avengers Tower." Morgan said.

Harry walks over to the train and pulls out a metal pipe.

"Portus," Harry said as the pipe glows blue. Then it stops.

"Everyone grabs on. This is going to be one wild ride." Harry said.

Morgan grabs it follows by Jessica and Cap. Wanda and Pietro also walked forward and grabbed hold.

"What are you two doing?" Harry asked.

"We're coming," Wanda said.

"Not a good idea. You're well-known associates to Ultron and to Hydra. Our sworn enemies. You can't honestly expect that I'm going to let you into our home and welcome you do you." Harry said.

"We want to make things right. The Avengers…" Wanda said.

"Was created to protect the world from anyone or anything that threaten it. This also meant that we would have to fight battles knowing that many people won't be happy with us. You chose to side with known terrorists who was after world domination. Why should we bring you along?" Harry said.

"All we want is to make a better world," Pietro said.

"Let them come," Cap said. Harry turns to look at Cap. "They want to make amends for siding with Ultron, I saw we give them that chance. They also least deserve that."

Harry gives Cap a hard cold look.

"Fine, but they're your responsibility," Harry said.

"Whatever you do, don't let go and you'll end up somewhere you don't want to be. In three… two… one." Morgan said.

With that said, they were pulled from their feet and launch into the air.

They were spinning in a circle as the wind was rapidly beating around them.

Wanda looked surprised that she was in the air spinning in a rapid circle. Wanda was almost shocked to see she was actually flying in the air. She kept looking around as if she was expecting to fall a thousand feet towards the Earth.

"Are we safe?" Jessica asks, like everyone else, she was holding on tight to the metal bar as if her life depended on it.

"We'll be fine. Just don't go." Harry said.

"Careful how you land, we've arrived," Morgan said.

"What do you mean?" Cap said but everyone soon found themselves falling unable to hold onto the metal pipe any longer. They all fell with Wanda screaming as she fell downwards. Pietro attempts to grab his sister, thinking they were going to plummet to the Earth.

Instead, they found themselves on their back on a ceiling. They looked around and were confused.

Harry didn't blame them, because a split second in their eyes, it looked like they were miles above the Earth. Now they were on the back of ceiling.

Harry and Morgan slow their descent and land on their feet. Harry tosses the metal pipe aside as he touches the ground.

"Why did you bring them here?" Morgan asks.

"It was the safest place I could think of. Don't forget, Avengers Towers has anti-portkeys and some anti-aparation wards. We recently set up a floo network in Avengers tower didn't we." Harry said.

"Yeah. We never told Tony why we wanted a fireplace." Morgan said.

"The floo is our best bet to get inside Avengers Tower. We can no longer apparate inside." Harry said.

"Where are we?" Cap asks as he looks up and sees Avengers Tower.

"The Insitute. I bought this building a couple years back and gave it the best magical protection there was. It has served as a hideout for me when I needed it." Harry said as ushers the group to follow him.

"What else you've been hiding?" Cap asks.

"A lot. There is much about you don't know." Harry said.

"I can see that. You've been a very secretive guy. Even more so than Fury." Cap said.

"Yeah well, I don't like talking about my past." Harry said as he walks down the stairs.

"Is it because you're magical. You have to be secretive?" Cap asks.

"Not really. Mostly it's regret. Fought in a war, lost a lot of friends. Hard to stay with them. Even when my world sings my praises." Harry said.

"You lost someone," Cap said.

"I lost a lot of people. A lot of friends. Even my family. It was hard for me to coupe while staying in the magical world. It's why I'm in the muggle world. I don't feel the pain when I'm in this world." Harry said.

"So you were a soldier." Cap said.

"I've been a soldier since I was fifteen years old. Force to fight in a war, I never wanted to be apart of but it was centered around me. All I learned from the war, was it tends to give you heartache. Hard for me to readjust to the civilian life afterward." Harry said.

"You're not the only one. Was hard for me to stop too. It's part of the reason why I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I thought I could simply throw myself back into it and follow orders. But it wasn't the same." Cap said.

"War has a funny way of changing you. In some cases, it can destroy you. My war destroyed me." Harry said.

"You hardly use magic. You tend to fight with your hands and feet like you're an S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. Are you giving up on magic?" Cap asks.

"Hard to say. I lost a part of myself that made me lose confidence in magic. Yet it's still apart of me." Harry said.

Cap said nothing. If anything he understood what Harry was going through. Every soldier had their demons when they went through a war. Harry had his. Cap finally understood, why Harry Potter spent so much time away from own world. Because he had a hard time coping with his losses.

"Everyone in the fireplace." Harry said as he leads them into the dining room.

"That's a big fireplace." Cap said as he looks at the fireplace.

It was indeed. Big enough for all of them in a very tight squeeze.

"Yeah well, you're going to have to get used to it. This is another way we travel. Mostly when we're moving with children. It may feel worse than the Portkey. But it's much faster than Portkey." Harry said. He reaches next to the fireplace where a pot was station and pulls out some green power. Harry stands in the fireplace with them as they all huddled up.

"Is this normal?" Cap asks.

"We should normally do this one at a time. It's dangerous for all of us to be in here. However, we are in a hurry." Morgan said.

"Avengers Tower." Harry said as he throws down the floo powder.

They all shot downwards as they felt themselves sliding down a chimney.

Then they slide out of a fireplace and all fell out on top of one another.

"Let's not do that again," Cap said as he picks himself up. One by one they all got up.

"Let's go." Harry said as he takes off to the assembly dining room.

They quickly enter the main room to see Doctor Banner and Tony Stark working on the cradle and from the looks of it. They were trying to bring the body inside the cradle to life.

"This framework is not compatible," Tony said.

"The genetic coding tower is at ninety-seven percent. You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes." Banner said.

"I'm going to say this once." Cap said as he steps forward.

"How about 'none-ce'." Tony said.

"Shut it down." Cap said.

"Nope, not going to happen." Tony said as he enters a something from his screen.

"Stark shut it down." Harry said.

"You don't know what you're doing." Cap said.

"And you do? She's not in your head?" Banner said pointing to Wanda.

"I know you're angry." Wanda said.

"Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade." Banner replies as he let his frustration be known.

"Banner, after everything that's happened…" Cap said.

"It's nothing compared to what's coming!" Tony said.

"You don't know what's in there." Wanda said.

"This isn't a game." Cap said.

"The creature in there is…" Wanda said but no one finished as Pietro took off at high speeds around the cradle and unplugs every socket and plug that was connected to it.

"No, no. Go on. You were saying." Pietro said as the cradle began to lose power.

A gunshot was heard and Pietro falls to the ground below.

"Pietro!" Wanda cried.

"I'm rerouting the upload." Tony said.

Harry waves his hand and his techno-magic came alive, hitting the computer and draining it of its power.

Stark summons his Iron Man gauntlet to his hand and fires a repulsor blast at Harry knocking him off his feet. Cap comes up and punches Stark just as Stark chest piece attach to him and fires a repulsing blast sending Cap back. Stark was hit as well and he flew backward into the window, breaking it upon impact.

Jessica grabs Banner in a headlock.

"Banner, you can't do this." Jessica said.

Stark comes to Banner's aid and fires a repulsor blast as Jessica sending her flying.

Any more fighting ceases as a window breaks and Thor appears. Everyone turns their attention to Thor who quickly stands on top of the Cradle and summons his lighting.

"Wait!" Banner said.

Thor ignores him and charges the lightning at the Cradle.

When Thor finished the Cradle exposed as a figure in red appears bursts out. He looks around as everyone was looking at him.

Harry knew this was going to be one tough fight. Ultron's perfect body has been brought to life.

The figure charges at Thor who grabs the figure and sends him away.

The figure stops in midair by the window and just floats there.

Harry and Cap jump down, ready for a fight.

Thor jumps in front of them and brings his hand up to tell them to stand down. Thor sets Mjølnir down on a table and approaches the creature.

The creature then shifted its color into a green outfit and turns around to face them. Everyone was coming down to inspect the creature. He comes down to ground level and turns to face them.

"I'm sorry, that was – odd." The creature said. "Thank you." With that said, the creature had gauntlets and a cloak appears on it.

"Thor, you helped create this?" Cap said in disbelief.

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and at its center. Is that." Thor said pointing to the gem on the creature's forehead.

"The gem? I don't recognize it." Morgan said.

"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the Six Infinity Stones. The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."

"Why would you bring…." Cap asks.

"Because Stark is right." Thor said.

"Oh, it's definitely the end times." Banner said.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor said.

"Not alone." The creature said.

Harry's ears perked up. It was very strange yet it was unmistakable.

"Why does your Vision sound like Jarvis?" Cap asks.

"We reconfigured Jarvis's matrix, to create something new." Tony said.

"How do we know he's on our side?" Harry asked.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron." Vision said as he stands before all of them.

"You're saying you're not?" Harry said.

"I'm not Ultron. I'm not Jarvis. I am… I am Vision." Vision said.

"I looked in your head, and saw annihilation." Wanda said.

"Look again." Vision said.

Everyone could hear Barton scoffs. "Her seal of approval means jack to me."

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone. And they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side." Thor said.

"Is it?" Harry said, interrupting Thor. "Are you on our side?" Harry said turning to Vision.

"I don't think it's that simple." Vision said.

"Well, it better get simple, real soon." Barton said.

"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't. He will end it all." Vision said.

"What's he waiting for?" Cap asks.

"You." Vision said.

"Where?" Banner asks.

"Sokovia. He's got Nat there too." Barton said.

"If we're wrong about you. If you're the monster Ultron made you to be." Banner said as he steps forward.

"You don't get a say of this when you helped bring this thing to life Banner." Harry snaps.

"Then what will you do?" Vision asked as he turns to Harry.

"Everything in my power to end you." Harry declared.

"I don't want to kill Ultron. He is unique, but he is in pain. That pain will roll over the Earth. So he must be destroyed. Every form he's built every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now. and not one of us can do it without the other." Vision said. He looks down at his hands and clutches them. "Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way for you to make you trust me. But we need to go." Vision said as he holds up for Thor.

Thor takes it as Vision walks off.

Everyone was standing there baffled. Other than Thor and Harry no one has been able to lift his hammer.

For the time being, Harry would give Vision the benefit of the doubt.

"Three minutes, get what you need." Cap said.

"Wanda, let me speak to you for a moment." Harry said as he walks towards the glass window and Wanda follows him.

"You seem to have a remarkable gift." Harry said as he looks out the window.

"Is that why you wished to talk to me. About my gift." Wanda asks.

"I want you to understand them. Ultron never told you how your power really works, did he?" Harry said as Wanda was silent. "No. He was afraid of you. You might be stronger than Ultron himself. Your powers don't just work with hatred and anger. You are empowered through empathy. You must feel all your emotions to access your power. Not just your anger, or your hatred. What gives you happiness and joy can also empower you." Harry said.

Wanda looks at him with careful eyes as if she was debating to believe him or not.

"You seem to know much about me." Wanda said.

"I did learn about you back at the salvage yard. Remember your mind is open. You're going to need to learn how to shield your mind. If you don't truly understand your power, then you should have learned much about me too when you implanted yourself inside of me." Harry said.

Wanda said nothing as she looks down.

"I know you hate Stark because you hold him responsible for what the weapons that destroyed your home and your parents. You have every right to be angry. But understand, Stark became Iron Man because he was trying to make amends for the damage he caused. For putting people in harm's way with his weapons. He has a long road of penance, but he does what he can to repent for his sins." Harry said.

"You think I should give up on my vengeance for Stark." Wanda said.

"Possibly. That's really up to you. I have seen what happens to people who let their anger consume them. They don't have a good life. I've told you before. We have no quarrels with you. I meant it. If you continue to pursue us, you won't have a good time doing so." Harry said.

Wanda looked taken back but looks down as she was fidgeting with her dress.

"The Avengers doesn't just save the world. Sometimes, we save each other. Because we're the only family we got." Harry said.

With that said, Harry turns and walks away, leaving Wanda very confused by his choice of words.

Harry enters his rooms and grabs his new robes.

He puts them on and grabs a ballistic mask and goggles.

"Athena," Harry said.

"Yes, boss." Athena said from the goggles.

"Activate Theta Protocol. Target location, Sokovia." Harry said.

"On it." Athena said.

Harry turns to rejoin the team and prepare for perhaps the biggest fight of the Avengers would ever face.

* * *

Author Note: I hope everyone enjoys. I put a little Harry and Wanda moment for everyone to enjoy.

Soon the Ultron arc will end, and i'll be posting my own arcs soon for the story.


	34. Age of Ultron

**Avengers: Battleground**

This chapter has been beta'd by Akuma's Knight

Author Note: As I stated in **Dawn of Justice** this is my last chapter for awhile. The reason why is because I'm going to work with my beta to reedit the previous chapters before continuing. This story is not abandoned. suggestions are welcome.

 **Chapter 34: Age of Ultron**

Harry was wearing his runic robes. Basically, they were robes with spells and enchantments design for battle. They were black, so not very original. Yet Harry has worn black so much he's gotten used to it. The robes had the impenetrable charms all over it, preventing anything from actually hurting Harry. Not that Harry needed it. According to Morgan, the Phoenix tears inside of him would heal him instantly.

Harry knew without a doubt, Ultron knew they were coming. He knew every tactic they would throw at him. He was the perfect Anti-Avenger there was. The one being capable of taking on every Avenger and defeating them. Harry kept his past a secret from all his teammates and never told anyone who he really was. He was sure Stark would make a big deal out of it and try to tell him to be more like him and use his fame and connections to live like no tomorrow.

Ultron would no doubt have some video and information on his spells and it's uses. No doubt Ultron knew how to fight him. He would know how to fight all of them. Yet Harry's vision of what he saw made him worry. He would have to pay close attention to Stark. Like Wanda said, Stark had a tenancy of doing whatever he could to make things right. Yet that also tends to blind him to what others want and believe.

Harry looks on the screen and sees Theta Protocol was being activated. Meaning they would have help. Depending on how fast it would arrive. In the meantime, they were going to an area where they weren't loved or like.

Harry leans his head back and sighs. He can't remember the last time he got a good night rest. This Ultron conflict was taking away their sleep. He was an opponent they may not be able to defeat. Harry closes his eyes and tries to get in some kip. Harry was drawn to what Morgan did. Knowing they were in the fight of their lives, Morgan took him back to Avalon where she took him where the legendary sword itself was resting. Harry was skeptical about being able to lift Excalibur but Morgan told him he was worthy.

Harry wakes up to see Jessica was shaking him awake.

"We're nearly there." Jessica said. Harry sits upright and stands up.

"Can I ask you something?" Wanda asks speaking up.

"What?" Harry asked turning to her.

"What is it that you fear?" Wanda asks.

Harry gives a smile, "It frightened you, didn't it? When your felt your blood turn cold? Be thankful what you experienced was a memory and not the real thing. The real thing is much worse." Harry said.

Wanda looks at him with a careful look in her eye.

"So what is it that you fear?" Wanda asked again.

"They're called Dementors," Harry said as he sits down. "They're among one of the foulest and darkest creatures to ever roam the land. A single Dementor is dangerous. A horde of them is catastrophic. You see the more there are, the harder it is to fight them. They have no eyes so they cannot see and yet they're a lot like ghosts. Nothing can truly harm them, they tend to feed on our emotions. Taking everything they can and drain you of all your happiness, as well as reminding you of your worse experience. Everything that gives you joy. Leaving you only with your worst experience till you become a shell of your former self."

Everyone had a pale look on their face as took this in. It was like they were listening to a horror story.

"Is there any way to fight them?" Cap asks.

"Only one. There is only way to fight them." Morgan said. "It requires a witch or wizard with great power and a charms mastery behind them to use a single spell. It sends them away. We have yet to find a way to successfully kill them. The truth of the matter is very few witches and wizards can pull off this spell and drive them back. The more there are… the harder it becomes."

"Why?" Wanda asks.

"Facing a single one is hard, the more there are the harder it becomes. Because they amplify their effects when they're near one another." Harry explains.

"Only the worse kind of scum get sent to Azkaban. That's where they reside. Going to Azkaban is a death sentence. It's a place we send only the worse. When people go in, they tend to die in a not so pleasant way." Morgan added, everyone was silent as they took this in.

"What's underneath their hood?" Wanda asks.

Harry gives her a sad smile before turning to his locker and pulling out a butterbeer. He slowly drinks from it before turning to her. Fully aware, everyone was listening very carefully.

"I'm afraid, those who know… are no longer able to tell us." Harry said in a ominous whisper.

"What do you mean?" Stark asks.

"You see a Dementor will only lower its hood to use it's last and worst weapon. We call it the Dementor's Kiss." Harry elaborated.

"You mean they kill?" Cap asked, flummoxed.

"Oh no. Something far worse than that." Morgan said. "When you die, your soul is able to pass on peacefully forever existing with all your memories. However, when a dementor kisses you, they take in everything. Your soul and your memories. Forever trapped within its stomach in forever torment and misery. Yet you can still be alive. As long as your heart and brain are still working."

"Our people call this a fate, worse than death." Harry added. "It is a fate we reserve for only the worst kind of people."

Everyone was stunned into silence as they listen to Harry and Morgan explain what the dementors can do. It almost sounds something they would expect from a nightmare. Most of them were very pale at the thought of what would happen if they were given such a fate.

"We're approaching Sokovia." Stark segwayed in hopes of changing the topic.

"Right, let's get ready," Cap said he steps forward and prepare for his pep talk. "Ultron knows we're coming. The odds are we're going to be riding into heavy fire. That's what we signed up for, the people of Sokovia, they didn't." Pietro and Wanda turn to Cap in surprise. "So our priority is to get them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace. However, that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done. We find Romanoff. Find out what Ultron's been building, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us."

It wasn't a bad prep talk. It was making them motivated to take on Ultron.

"Ultron thinks we're monsters, that we are what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him, it's about whether he's right." Cap said.

"Two minutes." Harry said.

"I've already notified the Sokovia government to evacuate the city. However, they kindly told me to kiss my ass." Jessica replies as she puts down her computer.

"Meaning we have to get the people out ourselves. We'll split up into teams of two. Stark you find Ultron. Take Vision with you. Hopefully, our plan to stop Ultron will work." Harry said.

"Got it." Stark called.

"Let's go. Wanda, you're with me." Harry said as the Quinjet touches down, as soon as it does Pietro runs off as soon as the ramp comes down.

The city was soon full of people evacuating the city. Every Avenger was overseeing the civilians leaving the city. It didn't take long for news crew to appear and film the Avengers with the message 'Avengers Evacuating Sokovia'

"Any sign of Ultron?" Harry asked as he stands on the bridge overlooking the cars and people leaving the city.

"Negative, no sign of him." Barton reported.

"I got him in the Church. Give me a couple of seconds." Stark said.

"Move carefully, we don't know what he's planning." Harry commanded.

"No sign of Ultron's sentries." Jessica said.

"Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're not here. They're here somewhere." Harry spoke knowingly.

"I got nothing. Skies are clear, the ground is clear. It's just us and civilians in the area." Barton said as he was up top overlooking the area.

"We know Ultron is here. We need to evac the area before too many civilians get caught in the crossfire. Just be ready." Harry said.

"Ultron is in the church, Stark is confronting him." Athena reported.

"Have you scan the area for the sentries?" Harry asks.

"No sign." Athena replied.

Without warning the street started breaking upwards as Ultron sentries started to appear. Many took to the skies and immediately started firing upon the civilians. Civilians started to scream as they ran for cover as more and more sentries started to appear.

"Scan the area and track the sentries. We can't let one escape us." Harry said.

"On it." Athena smirked.

Harry turns to see Wanda raised a shield to protect the civilians. Harry responses by firing a hurling hex at the sentries destroying them upon impact. His blue energy moving around and hitting the sentries, tearing them apart upon impact.

"Athena, where are the sentries the heaviest?" Harry inquired.

"By the city center. A lot of civilians are taking heavy fighting. Cap is doing his best to protect them." Athena reported.

"I'm on my way." Harry said as he disapparates; he then reappears to see sentries firing at civilians and hearing the scream as they attempted to take cover, Harry fires his hurling hex and destroys some of the sentries and does his job at drawing in their attention.

The ground suddenly started to crack and rumble as something big was approached. Harry could see the crack was going all around the city, spreading, dust rose up from the cracks as the ground suddenly started to rise. The bridge was also ripping itself apart as car alarms were going off.

"I got civilians near the edge at risk of falling." Athena reported.

"I'm on it." Harry said as he takes off and heads to where some civilians were trapped on a lower level of the rubble. Harry levitated them up. "Fall back, get away from the edges." Harry said.

They nod their head and run back to the shopping center where the police were setting up temporary refuge.

Harry lands on the bridge and overlooks the city below and realized the city was flying. He looks down out in disbelief. "Do you see?" Ultron's voice asked as though could be heard from all over. "the beauty of it? The inevitable. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword and the Earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world… will be metal." Ultron said.

Harry, without even looking, punches the sentry that was attempting to sneak up on him, sending it flying backward.

Harry turns to see Sentries flying towards them.

"Cap, you guys have incoming." Stark said.

"They already came in. Stark you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job. Tearing these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off." Cap stated sarcastically.

"Can't you think of a better prep talk?" Harry asked as he summons a barrage of lightning that destroying the reinforcement that came in, it didn't take long for Thor to join the fight. Together, the three of them started tearing apart the Sentries.

"Thor, you're bothering me." Ultron Prime said as he grabs Thor and takes off with him.

Harry summons Caps shield to him and he returned it to Cap as soon as it was in his hands. Cap looks at Harry and braces himself as Harry sends a blasting hex at Cap's shield causing it to bounce off and hit the incoming Sentries, destroying most of them.

"All right, we're all clear here." Barton said over the coms.

"We are not clear." Cap grunts as he pounds away at a sentry. "We are very not clear."

"All right, coming to you." Barton replies.

Romanoff arrived and she was doing her best to attack the sentries while keeping them away from the civilians. Cap quickly went to her aid to provide some backup.

"Stark tell me you got something." Harry pleaded as he unleashes a barrage of lightning from his fingertips at the Sentries, clearing the field. The city was starting to rise above the clouds and the sun was starting to beat down on them. The air was also slowly becoming thin. Making it somewhat difficult to breathe.

"Well, nothing great," Stark admitted. "Maybe a way to blow up the city. That will keep it from impacting the surface, if you guys can get clear."

"We asked for a solution, not an escape plan." Cap admonished.

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're going to have to make a choice." Stark replied, irritated.

"Can you teleport everyone away from here?" Cap said turning to Harry.

Harry shakes his head. There were hundreds of people and he couldn't get them all away, even with Portkeys. Not to mention, Sokovians hated the Avengers. Right now they were hiding in the buildings to stay away from the battle. Some were even watching. Yet that didn't mean they were friendly.

"Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock…" Romanoff said.

"Not till everyone is safe." Cap interrupted.

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there. There is no math there." Romanoff called.

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it." Cap said.

"I didn't say we should leave," Romanoff said, they turn to look at her as she appeared to be coming to terms to what she was suggesting. "There are worse ways to go. Where else am I going to get a view like this." They went silent as they look at her.

"Stark what is the impact radius at right now?" Harry asked.

"Europe will be taken out as will much of Northern Africa, parts of Eurasia, and the eastern seaboard of the States. If the city continues to rise as it is, it will be another ten minutes before the impact will be global." Stark replies.

Harry turns to look at Cap, "We have to make a choice. We'll get Stark to blow this rock." Harry said. Harry turns to look at the clouds and took note for the moment, everything was so peaceful. "This is a great view for our last moments."

"I'm glad you guys like the view, because it's about to get better." Fury said over the radio.

As if it emerges the from the ocean deep, the four Helicarriers appeared slowly from the clouds and rose up alongside the floating city.

"Nice right? Pulled them out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do." Fury smiled.

"Fury, you son of a bitch." Cap said with a grin on his face.

"Ooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fury asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Harry could see Pietro suddenly appearing at the bridge to see the Helicarriers in surprise. Staring at the imprint S.H.I.E.L.D. on the side of the Helicarriers. at them with a smile. He disappears only to reappear beside them.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Pietro asks with a grin.

"This is what S.H.I.E.L.D. is supposed to be." Cap said.

"This is not so bad." Pietro said, the helicarrier's side opens up and lifeboats, soon appeared. "Let's load them up." Cap said, people then started to come out to the lifeboats and started rushing in, they all started to get into the lifeboats.

Several sentries attempted to attack the Helicarrier but Rhodey in War Machine appeared holding them off.

"Yes, now this will make a good story." Rhodey said.

"Yep, if you live to tell it." Stark said as he joins Rhodey in the air to defend the helicarrier. Harry quickly joins them summoning lightning and swinging his sword, cutting the sentries apart, Rhodey scoffs at Stark's remark. "You think I can't hold my own."

"We get through this, I'll hold your own." Stark replies.

"You had to make it weird." Rhodey said.

"If they take out two turbines the Helicarrier will drop. Ultron knows this." Harry said as he blasts a sentry with his lightning. With the power of Thor behind him, he was nearly unstoppable.

They kept destroying sentries until Stark got excited.

"I got it, Create a heat seal. I could… I could supercharge the spire from below." Stark said.

"You're going to need power for that to work Stark." Harry said.

"Thor, I got a plan." Stark said over the comm.

"We're out of time. They're coming for the core." Thor reported.

"Rhodey, get the rest of those people on board that carrier." Stark said.

"On it." Rhodey said.

"Avengers, time to work for a living." Stark laughed.

Harry disapparates and reappears inside the church. True to Thor's words, it seems like all of Ultron's sentries were rushing to the core. Harry unleashes a hurling hex destroying several sentries, as Thor smashes his hammer into the sentries with Vision increasing his density shift and was able to punch the Sentries with once punch destroying as he defended the core.

It wasn't long before every Avengers appeared and help out in the defense and clear out the core area. Slowly they turn to Ultron Prime who was hovering near the core and he was watching in either amusement or concern.

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor shouted in triumph.

Ultron raises his right arm and suddenly, coming in a wave, were hundreds of sentries all rushing towards them. Some were in the air hovering near Ultron prime. They all stop short as if they were waiting for the attack.

"You had to ask." Cap said to Thor.

"This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?" Ultron mocked.

"Well… like the old man said. Together." Stark said.

Hulk lets out a bellow and with that, the sentries charge at them, while Harry and Morgan fire their hexes and other spells at the incoming sentries destroying the front yet it wasn't just a frontal assault Ultron was doing. He would attack from all sides and soon surrounded them. Wanda steps forward to help them and unleashes her own hexes to ease the numbers, yet the numbers soon became too much as they started to overwhelm them. Pietro would help out but run at high speeds on the outside of the core destroying many sentries as he passed by them.

Though none were doing the amount of damage Hulk was doing, he would smash and punch every sentry apart without hesitation, including ripping them apart with his teeth; Romanoff was using her widow's bite to slow the sentries down but it was clear she wasn't doing enough to damage and could only slow them down.

Vision was above them taking control of the air with Stark providing backup, Harry takes to the air and quickly unleashes a volley of lightning from his fingertips to the sentries who were attempting to join in on the fight. Harry turns to see Ultron and Vision fighting it out. Ultron blast Vision into the church wall before Vision retaliates with a beam of energy from his forehead upon Ultron that sent Ultron prime out of the church.

Harry joins in on the assault and unleashes his lightning from his fingertips which hit Ultron's vibranium body penetrating its metal alloy shell. Thor and Stark soon join in, with Thor unleashing Mjølnir lightning as Stark unveils his repulsor blast at Ultron.

When it ended, they all stood there standing over Ultron who was on the ground crouch over. he stands back on his feet and looks at them. His right face was cracked and looked badly damaged.

"You know, with the benefit of hindsight…" Ultron Prime began but was cut off by Hulk's arrival by punching him in the air. Hulk turns to the other sentries and they broke upon Hulk's gaze.

"They're trying to leave the city." Thor said.

"We can't let them. Not even one. Rhodey." Stark said.

"I'm on it." Rhodey replied.

"We need to move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You all get to the lifeboats, I'll sweep for stragglers. Be right behind you." Cap said.

"What about the Core?" Barton said.

"I'll protect it." Wanda said as everyone turns to look at her. "It's my job." She said with confidence.

"Nat," Barton said as Natasha and Barton take off.

"Morgan, see to the wounded. I'll see to destroying the remaining sentries and protect the air. The battle is pretty much over. Now we need to get clear before we blow this rock." Harry said.

"Get Banner to a lifeboat. We don't want to lose Hulk in the blast. He's done enough." Cap yelled.

"Copy that." Harry responded. With that said, Harry takes off into the air and looks around the floating city. It seemed Ultron took a gamble with that push to the core by sending almost all his sentries to the core. There was hardly any left now. Maybe a dozen.

Harry quickly looks around to see where Hulk was. Not trusting his eyes, he then relays on his ears to hear Hulks bellows and roars. He quickly hears him nearby in a courtyard as Harry comes down.

"Hulk," Harry said as he lands on the ground. Hulk spits out a piece of an Ultron sentry from his mouth before turning to Harry and grunting. "You've done good work Hulk. Great work, but you need to rest now." Harry said as he walks forward with his hand outstretched. Hulk looks at it before reaching for Harry's hand. "Time to rest Big Guy." Harry said.

Before Hulk could return to being Banner. Gunshots erupted hitting Hulk as the Avengers Quinjet flew past them. Hulk bellows out in anger as he jumps into the air and after the Quinjet.

"Great." Harry mutters.

Harry disapparates and reappears where Cap and Thor were gathered. "Is everyone on?" Harry asks as he runs up to them.

"Yeah." Cap said.

"Thor I'm going to need you back in the church." Stark said over the radio.

"The last of the people are onboard the carrier." Cap said.

"You know, if this works, we might not walk away." Stark said.

"Maybe not." Thor said as he leaps into the air and heads back to the church.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Ultron hacked the Quinjet." Cap said.

Harry turns to where Barton was and he could see Pietro on the ground will bullet holes inside of him, meanwhile, Morgan was nearby looking at the wounded.

"Morgan," Harry said as he went to Pietro. Morgan looks at him and shakes her head.

"No spell can reawaken the dead. You know this." Morgan said sadly.

Harry looks at Pietro sadly and even though they were brief allies, Harry respected Pietro because he wanted to do good.

Suddenly, Cap leaps into the air and lands on the lifeboat as the city suddenly starts its plummet to the Earth. Harry walks over the edge and looks down.

Harry used his legilimency and could sense a presence still in the city. "Wanda," Harry gasped. Without pause or hesitation, Harry leaps from the lifeboat and flies straight at the city heading towards Wanda's position. He already knew that Stark was charging the spire from below meaning he didn't have a lot of time to get to her. Yet he knew where she was.

Harry flies past the debris and quickly enters the broken train where Wanda was floating. Harry scoops her up in his arm, holding her bridal style before taking to the air again. Wanda holds onto him as Harry flies upwards and towards the helicarrier. They flew past the falling city just in time as Thor's lightning struck the city causing it to explode with such force that it vapors almost everything around it.

Wanda looks at Harry who was floating in the air with him holding onto to her.

Harry levitated towards the Helicarrier as it slowly starts its descending towards the Earth.

"Vision, report." Harry said as he lands on the Helicarrier and puts down Wanda on her feet.

"All of Ultron has been destroyed. There isn't a single piece of him left." Vision said.

Harry lets out a sigh of relief and knew the worse has yet to come. The world wasn't going to take it lightly that the world was nearly destroyed.

* * *

"Shocking information coming from Sokovia. A rogue Hydra A.I. that was a program to destroy the Avengers attempted to destroy the world. Ultron as its name was given, built a man-made meteor out of the city of Sokovia City and nearly succeed in destroying the world and wiping out all life. However, Ultron was stopped and defeated by the Avengers as well as saving the citizens of Sokovia from possible disaster. Now the recovery effort to save Sokovia…" Christene Everhart said on WHiH World News before Harry clicks off the screen.

In the room was the rest of the Avengers. Many of them were coming to terms with what just happen.

"Quick thinking, blaming Hydra." Cap said.

"Yeah well, if the world knew the truth we all be behind bars." Harry said as he leans back in his seat.

"What happens now?" Natasha asks.

"Barton decides to retire. We lost Pietro. What about you Stark, are you quitting too?" Harry asks turning to Stark.

"I think that's for the best. I don't want to make another Ultron and do this all over again. Next time Hydra might not be there to take the fall. I'm going to take a page out of Barton's book and just tap out. Who knows, maybe I'll build a farm and just settle down." Stark said.

"So we lost Pietro, Banner, Barton, and now Stark. Thor, do you really have to leave?" Jessica said turning to the God of Thunder.

"I must. The Mind Stone is the Fourth of the Infinity Stones to appear within the last few years. It's not a coincidence. Someone has been playing an internally game and has made pawns of us. Once these pieces are in position…"

"Triple Yahtzee?" Stark said.

"You think you can find out what's coming?" Cap asks.

"I do." Thor said.

"What of Vision? He does possess the Mind Stone. What do we do with him?" Natasha asks.

"Well, he did lift the hammer." Stark said.

"Right, but different rules for us." Cap said.

"Nice guy, artificial." Stark said.

"He lifted the hammer. He can keep the Mind Stone. It should be safe with the Vision. I'm more concern who is the puppet master behind all these events." Thor said.

"We have so many shoes to fill. We're losing five members. How many we got to replace them?" Harry asked.

"We got Rhodey, I'll still be upgrading his suit and making modifications to it." Stark said.

"Sam Wilson. He fought alongside us against Hydra's uprising. He has proven to be handy in a fight." Cap said.

"Vision and Wanda. They're going to have to learn what it means to be Avengers. Stark, are you thinking about relocating us?" Harry said turning to Stark.

"I am. The City is great, but it's not so great if we have to fight bad guys in the city. Instead, I'm moving everything Avengers upstate. New facility. You'll like it. I'm giving it everything I got into this facility." Stark said.

"Thor, if you need any help… you know how to reach me." Harry said.

"I do. I'll come back if I need any assistance or have any news." Thor said.

"What of Sokovia? It's government collapsed, didn't it? What is the relief effort being focus on?" Harry asks.

Everyone was silent as they look at Harry. "Harry, some sources I trust… told me that no one wanted to send relief effort to Sokovia. After it's government fell… Latveria took over Sokovia region in return for giving its people a relief effort." Natasha said.

"Doom? You're saying the country is now being run by Doom?!" Harry said angrily.

"The U.N. approved it." Natasha said.

"Great, so he's expanding his territory now. You're telling me that the U.N. just handed him territory without so much as why? Are they idiots?" Harry roared angrily.

"No one wanted to give relief efforts to a war-torn country. Sokovia isn't apart of the Europian Union nor is it apart of NATO. They have always kept to themselves. Doom offered to take care of the relief supplies in return for ruling over Sokovia as a part of Latveria now." Natasha explained.

Harry puts his hands in his hair and lets out a heavy sigh, "Doom is a person who is after world conquest. He wants to rule the world. He is no different than Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin. In fact, he could be worse. I have no doubt in my mind, we're going to cross path with this guy and he'll make his move in world conquest soon. Doom's wealth alone is at thirty-five billion in U.S. dollars."

"You honestly think Victor von Domashev will do something soon?" Cap asked.

"Do not forget. This is a guy who took on the Fantastic Four and won. He has beaten them, more than once. It took international pressure for Doom to back off. A guy who is capable of fighting the Fantastic Four and winning, hell yeah he deserves to be on our watch list. He has been too quiet for too long. He will do something soon." Harry said.

"I'll bring him up on our most wanted list. However, he knows how to play politics well. You think he is capable of challenging the Avengers?" Cap scowled.

"I'm certain he'll be a very dangerous opponent for us." Harry said.

"I cannot stay. I must return to Asgard." Thor said.

"We'll hold the fort down while you're gone." Harry said as Thor gets up to leave.

"Let's get the rest of the team together. We have things to do." Harry said, he knew things were going to get hectic. The U.N. was pushing to control the Avengers, Harry never told the Avengers that the U.N. would start a war that would destroy the world. Yet within that vision was another vision. Harry, sitting and ruling the world. However, even Harry knew… that not all visions ended with a happy ending.

* * *

Author Note: I hope everyone enjoys. I want to thank all my readers who have read this story. This story has been read over a Million Times! So thank you all for enjoying this story.

I also saw Thor Ragnarok and have to say. I am glad I created Avalon and brought back the magical world. If any of you can't figure out why, hen you're in for a surprise.

Next chapter will be interesting. It will be a bit HP-Verse with some Asgardian Verse. But it won't appear for awhile. Previous chapters are going to edited.


	35. Scars of the Past

**Avengers: Battleground**

 **Chapter 35: Scars of the Past**

It has been three months since the Battle of Sokovia. Harry knew the U.N. was pushing for a document that would control the Avengers, but every enhance and magical person on the planet. Harry knew they wouldn't pass this document without the knowledge that this would force the world into a world war. Harry held an emergency meeting with I.C.S. to hold an emergency conference about their course of action. Unfortunately, I.C.S. couldn't come up with a proper response to deal with this situation without it leading to a war. In the end, Morgan suggested that they should prepare every magical government for war while they also attempt to beseech peace.

Harry knew why the United Nations wanted to control the Avengers. Their success at achieving impossible odds was almost unheard of. Harry, however, remember well what the politicians of the United Nations first thought of the Avengers. It was a team they tried to scrap aside believing it was a waste of time and resources.

Now they were singing a different tone.

However, thanks to the Ancient One and the Sling Ring… Harry was making frequent trips to Asgard to speak to Odin and Thor. Both were in agreement, if the United Nations force a war, Asgard would answer the call. Thor swearing he would swing his hammer on all their heads until they agree to leave the Avengers alone.

That wasn't the only thing Harry was doing.

He was spending a lot of time with Wanda. She was slowly coming to terms with her brother's death yet it still affected her. Apparently, when Wanda showed him his greatest fear and his greatest desire, she bonded with him. The two got pretty close. It was making Vision a little jealous that Harry and Wanda were getting too close for comfort.

Jessica still wanted to spend time with Harry, but she had also accepted that Harry and Wanda were a couple. That didn't stop her from teasing Harry and sharing stories with Wanda about their sex life. Like a pair of teenagers, they would giggle and compare notes.

Harry opens his eyes and stares into the darkness. Harry sits upright and knew things were going to get hectic real fast. Morgan senses his fear and was urging the magical community to prepare themselves for war. If the muggles did indeed seek to control them through international laws, then she told them it was their intent to start a war. It caused Harry to brood and have a dark mood. All he could really do is wait for the United Nations to make the first move.

Meanwhile, the Avengers Facility was now employing former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and scientist. Doctor Jane Foster and Doctor Erik Selvig were leading a team of Astrophysicist to study the stars and learn more about the alien life out there.

They now had several regeneration cradles, enough to heal the Avengers in case they get severally injured. Yet Harry knew they would need it more than ever. Harry would wait to see how things played out. If Morgan plan worked, the world would agree to any demands Harry demanded to them.

As Morgan explains, politics may use different words now, and their clothing may be different, but the language they spoke was the same. They would only do something if they believed they could win. Once they would lose, and face lost, they would do anything to save face. The scary part was that Harry could easily win the war against the United Nations. Due to the fact, Asgard had his back and their army alone would force the United Nations into submission.

Everyone wants to rule the world. That's what was a common fact. Yet the drums of war was about to echo across the world.

Harry sits upright and sighs. More and more he was getting visions in the future about a war that would ravage the Earth. It was starting to get clearer and stronger with each passing day. Harry knew if the United Nations pass a law that gave them to control empowered people, it would not end well for the world.

However, Harry was more concern about Banner. Harry knew he was still alive. As he doubts anything could truly hurt him. Yet for a strange reason, Harry's tracking charm wasn't working and Hulk no longer appeared on Harry's senses. Harry never told the team. They were already worried sick over the big guy. Stark was deploying all his resources into finding Banner. The only reason why Harry was unable to find Banner was only if he was no longer on the planet. While Harry could no longer sense Banner location, he knew he was alive. He could still feel Banner's lifeforce. It was faint but it was there.

Harry spent most of his days in Avengers Facility. Going over battle plans against the United Nations. Morgan's plan was about to come into action. Just as she suggested Harry had every Auror from around the world on battle alert. Yet Harry was really hoping a war wouldn't break out. He knew the death toll would enter catastrophic levels.

Harry's hope Morgan's bluff would really work.

Though Harry knew if he had to negotiate with world leaders, he would end up killing them instead. Harry's hatred for politicians was rather well known in the magical world and he would make very few exceptions. Right now, only Hermione and Kingsley's were the exceptions, mostly because Hermione has been his friend for years, and Kingsley's help him in the war.

Harry turns to look at Wanda.

Yet they wouldn't see each other for awhile. Cap was going to take Wanda out for some training and a mission. Crossbones has been making a mess where ever he went and he was stealing weapons, supplies, and intelligence. As an Ex-Strike Commander and a Hydra Hitman, he was very dangerous to be left unchecked. He was selling these stuff on the black market and making a fortune.

However, that wasn't what worried Harry.

Going over Strucker's files, Harry learns that Hydra was merely left to Strucker by someone else. Meaning there was another who was running Hydra but left for unknown reasons.

Harry knew one didn't simply leave Hydra. Once you were, you were in for life. Much like the marriage saying 'till death do us part'. Meaning whoever was in charge of Hydra before Strucker's rise, meant they were very dangerous. What surprise Harry as he knew Strucker wouldn't let someone simply walk away from Hydra. Meaning, this person terrified Strucker. Most likely, this person reached out to Crossbones and was hiring them to do this stuff.

Cap wanted to put Crossbones away and find out who was Crossbones source. Harry felt for sure, whoever was the true mastermind behind Hydra, was the one pulling Crossbones strings would remain in the shadows.

Wanda stirs from her slumber as Harry turns to look at her.

It was strange for a brief time in their lives, they were enemies. Mostly because of Wanda's hatred for Tony Stark. Yet Wanda gave up on her hatred of Stark when she realized her own mistake and what she did. She couldn't bring herself to create another Ultron in an attempt to destroy the world. She wanted to make a better world, yet she truly didn't understand how to make a better world. She accepted the Avengers invention because she wanted to do some good. Not to mention, the bond between Harry and Wanda was very strong. It got to point they could sense each other emotions and talk long distance by their mere thoughts.

Yet Wanda's greatest strength was her emotions. It was also her greatest weakness. The stronger her emotions, the stronger her powers became. Yet certain emotions could also weaken her. Needless to say, Harry started to train her in Occlumency so she could better control her emotions. Like himself at the beginning, she had trouble. Yet she was improving. Though it was difficult.

Because most nights they would end up like rabbits in the bed sheets.

It wasn't just Wanda who was in bed with him. Morgan and Jessica were also frequently visiting Harry at night. Mondays and Tuesdays were Morgan's night with Harry. Wednesday and Thursday were Jessica's night with Harry while Fridays and Saturdays were Wanda's nights.

When they weren't with Harry, they would sleep in their own rooms.

Needless to say, Harry was getting exhausted pleasing three women. They had great stamina in bed and they would go at it for a long time. Harry's record so far was six hour. Hard to believe they had such charisma and stamina that literally drain Harry of everything he had.

If Stark knew, which Harry suspect he did know, he would be all over Harry for details.

Harry was grateful that Romanoff wasn't interested in him and more interested in Cap. She would constantly flirt with him and attempt to get on his 'good' side. Cap would always brush her off with a smile.

A light couple of knocks on Harry's bedroom door caused Harry to turn to the door.

"Come in." Harry said.

The door opens revealing Maria Hill.

"You're awake. You got a minute?" Maria Hill asks.

"Yeah, what is it?" Harry said.

"A Hermione Granger has requested to see you." Maria Hill said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. This was very interesting. Harry looks at the time and sees it was just four in the morning. Granted he didn't get the sleep he needed. This would mean it was nine in the morning in London.

Harry was very curious to know why Hermione came to Avengers Facility to see him. Let alone how she got past security… no scratch that... he knew exactly how talented Hermione was with spells and bypassing security.

"Where is she now?" Harry asks.

"In the dining room. She claims to be a friend of yours and a witch…" Maria Hill stated.

"She's both. I'm surprised she would come here to see me. Did she say why she needed to see me?" Harry asks.

"No. She said it was for your ears only." Maria Hill said.

"Give me a minute, I'll be out in a bit." Harry said.

Maria Hill nods her head as she closes the door.

Harry gets up and quickly puts on his robes. Wanda continues to sleep as Harry walks out the room and goes to the dining area.

True to Maria Hill word, Hermione Granger was seated down on the couch in her best robes.

"Hermione, what brings you here?" Harry asked as he sits down.

"Trouble," Hermione said. "Delphi is plotting a take over with the Ministry."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have people looking for her? Why do you need me?" Harry asks.

"I'm hoping you can talk to her. Given how you grew up, and what I've been able to gather of her… I'm hoping you can talk to her out of it." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"We recently capture a known Death Eater associate. Euphemia Rowle. An elderly witch who apparently was Delphini guardian. She's a handful and someone who is full of hatred and smite. We had to question her under veritaserum to get answers out of her. She may be a Death Eater supporter, but she's not a very skillful nor powerful witch. During her questioning, we learn she only took in Delphini for two reasons. One was for the gold, that was being secretly handed to her by Lucius Malfoy. The other was out of fear of Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort." Hermione said.

"Bellatrix Lestrange? What does she have to do with this?" Harry asks with a raised eyebrow.

"She's Delphini's mother. Delphini was born around the same time you were." Hermione said.

"Okay, let's stop for a minute. Are we sure this is Voldemort's child? That's she's really the Dark Lord's heir? What is she hoping to accomplish anyway? To finish her father's dream? Also, why didn't Malfoy say anything when he testified on the Death Eaters?" Harry said as there were more questions than answers.

"We're not sure what her goals are. However, we are certain that several Death Eaters are staying near her and training her. We don't know where yet, but she is dangerous. Apparently, she's already broken into Hogwarts and killed a student." Hermione said. "Also, we question Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa, they took oaths of silence and were unable to say anything unless the person knew. They never knew who Delphini was."

"What else can you tell me about her?" Harry asked. He could sense Hermione was holding something back.

Hermione bits her lower lip. It was her way of silently debating to tell Harry information. Harry stood there waiting."I met her. Apparently, she was introduced to me by Amos Diggory as his niece. Before I could catch on who she was, she vanished."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Where is she?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. But I really could use your help. Plus, it would be good for you to stop by once in awhile to make some sort of public appearance. It would draw her out." Hermione said.

Harry paused as he thought about this information.

"Today is Halloween isn't it?" Harry said.

"Have you've been so busy that you no longer know the days?" Hermione said in surprise.

"You don't have to say anything. I know where she is." Harry said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as if she was silently asking Harry to elaborate his meaning.

"Let's go back to London." Harry said. With a soft pop, both Hermione and Harry disapparates.

Harry now being an expert in apparation and now with Thor's powers, the powers of the God of Thunder, Harry was able to travel great distances. All over the world in an instance. Harry also study a new kind of magic. He studied the idea behind an Einstein Rosen Bridge. Manipulating the space-time around him. Harry studied it with magic and the theory of apparation for a wider view. Spatial manipulation it was being called. Harry was getting really good at it. Annoyed Vision a few times when he shifted the space around him.

One time he sent Vision outside when he walk through the wall when Harry and Wanda were making out like a pair of teenagers. It freak Wanda out when Vision enter her room like that, but Vision hard a hard time learning his lesson. He would still do it, but only when Wanda's door was open.

Perhaps Vision desired a partner like Harry had. Almost every Avenger, had someone to be with.

Harry wasn't sure. However he hope this wouldn't create problems in the future.

Harry reappears in Diagon Alley with Hermione. Before Hermione could turn to Harry with a single question, Harry disapparates, disappearing from view. Leaving Hermione baffled by his sudden departure.

Harry reappears in Godric Hollow and walks up to his parent's old house. It was still in a ruined state, and still looking miserable as it ever did.

True to his suspicions, a young woman wearing poor witches robes was standing looking at the house. Her hair was clearly dyed blue with hints of white. She didn't even seem to notice Harry who approaches her silently.

"You know, of all the people who tried to kill me, you might be the most interesting." Harry said causing her to jump in surprise. She turns to look at Harry who stood next to her. "Dephini Black. Daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle."

"Voldemort." Delphini said. "My father's name was Lord Voldemort. The rightful ruler of the magical world."

Harry didn't have to see that she was gripping her wand tightly.

"Lord Voldemort is more of an anagram from his own name. I can even prove it to you." Harry said as he brings his finger up and writes in the air.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Harry waves his hand and the letters rearrange himself.

Tom Marvalo Riddle

"You lie. I am the Heir of Slytherin. A great house, a great name. You… are a usurper who should have died at birth." Delphini hissed.

"Have you ever met your father?" Harry asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Many times. He dueled me and bested me quickly. He taught me, hatred would fuel my power. That I existed to serve him. I would have ruled at his side when he restored the magical world into its proper place. But I was weak. I didn't deserve to serve at his side. Even my mother…" Delphini said but trailed off.

"Your parents. Were not good people. They took joy in killing innocent people." Harry remarks coldly.

"That's the iron rule. The strong live. The weak die. Those who are too weak to have power don't deserve to live. My father was cleansing the magical world of weakness." Delphini said.

Harry sighs as he turns his attention to his parent's house.

"That night, change both of our lives. We both lost our parents. However Delphini, I pity you. Because your parents never truly loved you. Not like mine." Harry said.

"Your parents were weak. Love is a weakness. One mustn't have it." Delphini hissed.

"Your father said that to you didn't he. He is well known for believing love is a weakness. Love is more powerful then you could ever realize. It can give you a strength you have never known you had. Even make sacrifices for the person you love to give them a chance at living. Keeping them safe and comfortable. It is also, a very beautiful thing." Harry said.

"You're wrong. The only thing that is powerful is power." Delphini said.

"Then why did it stop your father?" Harry said. Without even looking at her, Delphini was taken back. Confused by his meaning. "Love has always been your father's greatest weakness. He never understood it, nor did he desire it. I know this for a fact, he never loved you. You were a tool to him. He also wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you angered her. I pity you, because we're so similar yet grew up so different."

"Your wrong. My father praised me. I was his heir. His weapon. I was meant to be his queen in his conquest." Delphini protested.

"Do you even know what that means?" Harry said as he turns to her.

"It means I would have bare him a child. A child that would grow powerful for him." Delphini said. "He told me that himself. I was to give him a son."

Harry looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, most would find it sick to be in that kind of relationship with their own father." Harry said.

"Not I. I know what I am. I was meant to be his slave and his love. Yet you took it away. You killed my father. Took everything from me." Delphini said as she begins to scream at Harry. "Bloodlines are meant to be pure. We would have had a pure bloodline of Slytherin's blood."

Harry looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you…" Harry asks.

"Of course. It was my duty. Father told me. I was a slave to please his desire. I was meant to give him a son. I had a son… but…." Delphini said.

"You had a miscarriage." Harry said with realization.

"My son would have granted me the right to be at my father's side." Delphini said.

"You really wanted to have your own father's child?" Harry said in surprise.

"We are meant to have pure bloodlines. I was meant to have a son for my father's sake. And yet…" Delphini said as tears came down her face.

"Who hurt you?" Harry asks.

"Rodolphus Lestrange. When he found out I was the child of my mother's affair with our master he… he tortured me. He tortured me." The tears were really starting to come down her face. "I was carrying my master's, my father's child… and he tortured me."

Rodolphus Lestrange. Harry knew he was in a loveless marriage with Bellatrix and Bellatrix didn't love him. Yet by pureblood laws, a wife was meant to be faithful to their spouse. Delphini was the offspring of Bellatrix broken vow. He couldn't kill Delphini as it would anger Voldemort but he did hurt her to take his vengeance upon her. If he tortured her when she was pregnant… unthinkable.

Which would explain why he wasn't at the Battle of Hogwarts and only his brother was present. Which would mean, Voldemort killed him.

"Your fathered killed him didn't he." Harry asks.

Delphini nods her head.

"My father attempted to put another child in me. But then you…" Delphini said.

Harry reaches up and grabs Delphini. Then he embraces her in his arms allowing her to cry in his chest.

"Let it out. Just cry. There is no weakness in crying." Harry said.

Delphini didn't do it at first. Most likely because she had been beaten and tortured for crying.

Then she starts to sob. Her sobs slowly turn into cries as she lets out all the suffering she's endured over the years. Delphini for the first time, allowed herself to truly cry. She was crying in the arms of her sworn enemy.

And yet…

Delphini beats Harry's chest with her hands and continues to cry.

"There is no shame or weakness in crying. I am truly sorry. For you had a tough life and a horrible life. You deserved better. Tell me what you want." Harry asks.

"Just…" Delphini said as this was a first for her. "just hold me." Delphini said as she sobs. She drops her wand and surrenders to her enemy.

Her father would torture her for displeasing him. Her mother would torture her when she failed her. No one loved her. She was unwanted and a slave. And yet…

"What is love?" Delphini asks.

"What you seek, is the love of your parents. You want your parents to be proud of you and appreciate you, to shelter you and accept you. But… you never had that. Your parents only used you. Did your father hurt you…"

"Many times. I always seemed to displease him. When he… he would torture me as he…" Delphini said.

"When he would fuck you. Did you enjoy it?" Harry asks.

Delphini shook her head.

"I'm a slave. I can only be a slave." Delphini said.

"You are a person Delphini, not a slave." Harry said.

Delphini shook her head.

"I only know how to be a slave. I don't know anything about freedom or independence. I also have no desires to be free either. Can I be…" Delphini said as she stops sobbing. "Can I be your slave?"

Harry holds her firmly.

"No." Harry said. "I will not take a slave nor have one to be kept." Harry replies.

Delphini gives a smile.

"Too late." Delphini said as he places her right hand on Harry's chest. A magical circle appeared on Harry's robes. "I Delphini Black, swear upon my magic and life… to serve and please my master… Harry Potter."

Harry pushes her back and looks at her in surprise.

"Why did you do that?" Harry demanded in shock.

"I only know how to be a slave. You are the strongest and most powerful wizard on the planet. I can think of no person better than to give an heir too. I now exist, to serve you. You can use my body, however as you see fit." Delphini said.

Harry shakes his head.

"Slavery is heavily frowned upon. And you can't undo and I can't free you. If people knew, you're a slave then…"

"I don't care. Perhaps I've always had this thing for you. To please you and to serve you… is what I want. Show me… the difference between my father and you." Delphini pleaded.

"Delphini… you don't understand how serious this is." Harry said.

"No, I don't. Nor do I care. All my life, I have been a slave. Its all I know and it's all I understand. I cannot be free. My father taught me. I was meant to serve the most powerful wizard on the planet. I thought that meant him. Now I understand, that means you. I am meant to serve you. All I ask, is you put a child in me. I am currently fertile. You can do so tonight." Delphini said.

Harry knew he was going to get in so much trouble.

"We cannot undo what you have done. Fine, I agree. On a couple of conditions. One, you give up all remaining Death Eaters. You will tell the Ministry their names and their hideouts. Two, you will hand me any books your father has left you. I need to see, why exactly he wanted an heir." Harry said.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Delphini asks.

"You don't know your father. Not like I do. I have learned about him and studied him a great deal. So much I wish I could unlearn what I learn. No. Your father isn't the type to simply have children. He would have done so for a reason. I need to find out why. And to see what else he may have done to you." Harry said.

Delphini nods her head. "Yes master."

Harry sighs. "You don't have to call me master." Harry said.

"I am a slave. I have to call you master." Delphini said.

Harry looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That really makes you happy doesn't it." Harry asks.

"It the only thing that I know that makes me happy." Delphini said.

"Know this, I will never hurt you then. Are you serious about wanting a child?" Harry asks.

She nods her head.

"Come with me." Harry said as he disapparates, taking Delphini with him.

A week had passed, and all renments of the Death Eaters were rounded up. Whenever they attempted to flee and go into hiding, the Auror's would be waiting for them.

Delphini was pardon for her crime, much to Harry's involvement and promising to take Delphini under his wing. She also gave him the books Voldemort had left behind.

They were dark and sinister. Harry was going over books before he would finish them and give them to Hermione.

Harry was going over one book and it had dark rituals. Harry turns the page and was disgusted what he saw.

Then he paused.

He finally found the ritual that Voldemort may have been interested in.

'Soul Transfer'

Reading the information, Harry saw it was a dark ritual that allowed a witch or wizard, to transfer their mind and essence into the body of another. However, there were requirements. For one, you had to choose the same gender and couldn't swap with another gender. The victim must also be under the age of one for the transfer to work.

Harry reads and wonders if Voldemort knew his Horcruxes were beginning to fail him. That he was looking for another source of immortality. Or was he trying to acquire as many forms of immortality as possible?

It would also explain why Voldemort wanted a son. Not because he wanted to succeed his bloodline. But he was attempting to take his son's life and become immortal. Meaning he would have started over.

Harry gets up and walks to the healer ward where Morgan was examining Delphini.

"Well?" Harry asks as he makes his presence known.

"She is in poor health. It will be a couple of months before her health returns to normal. Other than that, she is fine." Morgan said.

"What of the spell she used. Can it be undone?" Harry asks with an eager tone in his voice.

Morgan shakes her head.

"Life Bonding Oaths aren't so easily broken. They're easy to cast yet almost impossible to break. Had she set conditions in her oath then we could have fulfilled those conditions yet she gave none. She will serve you until her death."

"What else can you tell me about her?" Harry asks.

"Her mind is a program to obey. She's never had independence or freedom. She only knows how to be a slave. It may be possible to erase these commands from her but I don't recommend it." Morgan explains.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks.

"She has been taught at a very young age, to only serve. If I were to break these commands in her brain and try to install new commands, it could destroy her. The mind isn't something one messes around with carelessly. I could cleanse her mind, free her of the programming, but it could also destroy her." Morgan said.

"I don't want her as a slave." Harry said.

"There is a loophole to her bonding. She doesn't have to be a slave to you. She could be your apprentice. Take her as an apprentice." Morgan said.

Harry could feel his brain was ready to explode. Damn Delphini for making things difficult.

"She has so much to learn." Harry mutters.

"Much. Remember her parents beat her to be submissive. She doesn't know how to lead. All she knows is cruelty by their hands." Morgan said. "She's never been loved. Her father only saw her as a servant with a means to an end. She believes strength is power. Show her differently. That power comes in all shapes and sizes."

Harry sighs.

"So we can't free her." Harry finally said.

"Afraid not. She's been living like a slave all her life. It's all she knows. It won't be healthy for her to become free." Morgan said.

"Slavery is highly forbidden. Both in our world and in this world. It's not toleratable." Harry said.

"In our world, there are few exceptions. You did not force her or blackmail her into being your slave. Yet she could be a useful servant. She also desires your child. She's not wrong, you would give her a powerful heir." Morgan said.

"Voldemort did not raise her right. Her mind is broken. There is a good chance she will never function on her own. It's been drilled into her that she has to obey. At her age, it would be unwise to free her mind. It could ruin her. Now she has turned me, her father's greatest enemy. Things can't get more complicated can they?" Harry mutters as he lays down.

"There is more." Morgan said.

"What?"

"Thor came by. Sif is going to be here to assist you." Morgan said.

Harry turns to Morgan with a raised eyebrow.

"There is another reason why she's here. It's because Asgard is anticipating hostilities. They are preparing to enter a state of warfare with the Earth. Sif has first hand knowledge of our weapons and tactics. She has worked with Director Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. many times. Does this mean she's confident in Asgard's strength, or is she here to ensure when the battle begins, she'll honor the treaty between the magical world and Asgard?" Harry said out loud.

"Either way, there is no mistaking it. War is coming." Morgan said. "The United Nations is meeting more frequently for the Sokovia Accords, and I.C.S. is also meeting and I have every Auror at battle ready when things get ready to explode."

"You really think it will lead to war?" Harry said.

"It's not a soldier in charge of this. It is politicians. Once the fighting starts, we cannot offer them peace just because they want it. If we offer them peace, they'll attempt to squeeze in control. We need to defeat them. Crush their armies. Once their armies are defeated, then we can push for any demands we desire. Then, they will have no choice but to obey." Morgan said.

"This is a dangerous plan." Harry said as he sits upright. "It's too aggressive."

"Peace talks won't work. For two thousand years, we have attempted to have peace with muggles and it has failed. We need to force them to recognize the rights of the magical world. Unfortunately, the only way for that happen is through the act of war. Once we destroy their army, they will be vulnerable. The world leaders will have no choice but accept our demands. It will be the only way for them to save face." Morgan replies.

"The real question is this… which Avengers will stand with me, and those for the United Nations. I'm sure Rhodey will side with the U.N. Cap and Stark too. Vision is unknown. Sam too, former military, he might side with the government. Romanoff has already blown off the government officials, so she might side with me. I'm sure Wanda will side with me. She isn't overly fond of the United Nations. As will Jessica." Harry said.

"Whatever the case, we need to be ready to act once the United Nations passes the Accords." Morgan said.

Harry knew she was speaking the truth. Harry was never much for divination. Yet, he was sure things weren't going to calm down. If anything things would explode before any type of damage control could be averted.

* * *

Author Notes: So it looks my new beta has bailed on me. I'm seriously shocked, I'm losing Beta's fast.

Anyways I hope everyone enjoys. The last chapter before the holidays come in. Everyone enjoy your christmas and new years.


	36. Divided we Fall

**Avengers: Battleground**

 **Chapter 36: Divided we Fall**

Harry had Jessica Drew and Maria Hill searching for the unknown Hydra leader. He was sure, whoever the Hydra leader was, was going to be a dangerous opponent to face. It was already a problem, due to the fact they were still trying to unearth as much of Hydra's history and it's member.

Thanks to, Jessica, Natasha and Hill extensive search, they realized Hydra had just over a hundred thousand agents all over the world. Yet the true mystery was who was the leader. It was almost like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

There was so much of Hydra's history they didn't know about. It didn't help that Hydra had just over seventy years of uncheck operations. Harry also knew, all these operations weren't done with S.H.I.E.L.D. Meaning there was so much they didn't know about.

Phil Coulson was working overtime in snuffing out Hydra bases. According to Coulson, the current leader was Gideon Malick. One of the most influencing and powerful men in the world. He advised the President of the United States, ran numerous businesses. He was one of the richest men in the world. Needless to say, he was one of the world's most untouchable men.

Yet Harry was sure even he reported to someone. The question was, who.

* * *

Gideon Malick walks into his suite as he prepares for Coulson's next assault. Hydra has had seventy years of undisturbed operations. Much of it, was under the shadow of the Cold War. Coulson may have learned recent Hydra activity and bases but he would never learn all of Hydra's secrets.

"Sir… you have…." His secretary said but he ignores her and opens the door as he walks in.

He sets his coat down and then it registered to him, he wasn't alone. He looks up to see a man standing by the window looking out into the city.

It took him a moment to realize who was standing with his hands in his pocket looking out the window.

Gideon Malick could feel a lump form in his throat and sweat coming off his brow. One of the most dangerous Hydra leaders since the days of the Red Skull was standing mere feet of him. Gideon knew if he had to play this carefully. This man was dangerous, and could easily kill him and his guards without breaking a sweat.

"Can I get you a drink?" Gideon Malick said as he walks to his bar and pours himself a drink.

"Best not disturb her." Zemo said.

"Disturb?" Gideon said as he turns to the bed. It was then he noticed a woman in the bed sleeping peacefully. "Fun night?" Gideon asked.

"You could say that." Zemo said.

The woman stirs and sits up.

"Dad." The woman said.

"Stephanie." Gideon said in shock. Stephenie grabs the sheets and covers herself before grabbing her clothes and leaving. She closes the door behind her.

"She has remarkable talents, your daughter. She serves Hydra well." Zemo said.

Gideon takes a sip of vodka and sets his glass down. There weren't many men capable of getting a rise out of him. He has long been able to control his emotions and always let his judgment come first. Yet Zemo always seemed to know how to push the right buttons. He knew he slept with his daughter simply to get a rise out of him.

"If she bares me a grandchild, then that child could be the next leader in Hydra." Gideon replies calmly.

Zemo chuckles. "Perhaps." Zemo said in a rasp voice.

"I didn't expect to hear from you again. Or see you for that matter. What brings you here that you would risk exposure?" Gideon asks.

"Exposure?" Zemo repeated in a soft voice. "You and Pierce have exposed Hydra far too early. It's because of you two, that Hydra is forced to take to the shadows. Many loyal Hydra soldiers are forced to hide. Now Strucker, pride above his ego. Brillant yet foolish. Attempting to salvage what pieces he had left before his downfall." Zemo said.

"No one could have predicted that Strucker was going to die. Even when captured, he still knew how to play his hand. Ultron is to blame." Gideon replies.

"Stark… we've seen the flaws of the great Tony Stark. Ultron may have failed, but Hydra can succeed where others have failed." Zemo stated.

"How?" Gideon asks. Tony Stark has been committed to bringing down Hydra.

"I already have things in motion. Despite its public revelations, Hydra still holds much influence. We still have friends in the right places. The Accords is what will bring the Avengers down to their knees. Hydra plays this right, then we will have the United Nations bow before Hydra." Zemo said.

Gideon Malick said nothing as he stood there. Zemo rose as the most prompt Hydra leader since the days of the Red Skull. While he may not be a scientist like the other leaders of Hydra, he was a genius at covert operations.

"Has Mitch Carson gotten anything done?"

"Afraid not. He's still after the Pym Particles. He wants to build an army of Ant-Man's. However, Daron Cross, the CEO of Pym Tech, claims to be close to replicating the Pym Particles." Gideon said.

"Hank Pym may no longer be the head of Pym Tech, but do not underestimate his abilities. He will find a way to stop Cross. Proceed with caution." Zemo said.

"What of the magical world? Harry Potter is being stubborn about opening its doors. The Wizards have done marvelous work repairing and restoring the damage the Avengers have done. If Hydra could harness magic, think of the wonders we could unleash. All in the palm of our hands." Gideon said.

"Many wonders will be unlocked once we grasp the powers of magic. However, Strucker was a fool to use all of Harry Potter's blood in the Maximoff's." Zemo said.

"No one in Hydra could have predicted the Twins would have joined the Avengers. The world believes Hydra created Ultron. Harry Potter was quick to take action against our base in Ukraine against Ultimo. We're fighting a losing war." Gideon said.

"Losing?" Zemo repeated in a rasping voice. "The war has only begun. Harry Potter will soon learn the means of defeat. I already have things in motion. But I have to use this book." Zemo said as he holds up a red book with a black star on it's front for Gideon to see. "And other bloodier means to get what Hydra needs."

"Where did you find that?" Gideon asks in surprise as Zemo puts the book in his inside pocket. That book was believed to have been lost to Hydra.

"I have my ways. Things are moving. Prepare Hydra to crush S.H.I.E.L.D. as soon as the Avengers will be no more. Hydra's world order will soon rise again." Zemo said.

* * *

Harry walks in the empty hallway towards Wanda room where she was in a state of depression. The mission to Logos was a bit of a disaster for her.

Harry walks in and sits down on the bed where Wanda was sitting, her fingernails in her mouth yet she wasn't chewing. The news was on and they were criticizing her for the damage done in Logos.

Harry turns off the tv and holds Wanda in his arm.

"It's my fault." Wanda said.

"Don't beat yourself up. That explosion could have been a lot worse." Harry said as he embraces Wanda. She places her head on his shoulder in acceptance of his comfort. "This job is not an easy one." Harry said in a slow voice. "The world has high expectations of us. And yet, it is so difficult. We do our best to protect the world. But, this doesn't mean we can save everyone. Our job is the toughest because we have a lot to do and a lot to endure. If you can't endure then you can't be an Avenger." Harry said.

"Maybe not." Wanda said.

Harry was suddenly aware that something was trying to sneak into Wanda's room. Harry turned around with his hands up and ready. His Spell hitting the wall as Vision look a bit startled by this.

"Vision, I've told you about doing that many times." Harry said as he lowers his hands.

Vision wasn't so big on using doors. He tends to use his density shift a lot to walk through walls. It was cool the first time he did it. Then he started doing it to walk into their rooms unannounced. Harry and Wanda among others have tried to explain to Vision he couldn't just do this.

"Yes, but the door was open and I assumed…" Vision explains as he points to the door. Wanda and Harry stare at Vision that told him it still was unacceptable. "Harry, you wished to know when Mister Stark would arrive. He's in the Assembly Room." Vision said.

"Thank you, I'll be right out." Harry said.

"I'll… use the door." Vision said as he started walking towards the door. He stops short. "Oh yes, he's also brought a guest."

This was most unusual as the Avengers don't normally have guests visit them. They were really strict about who had access to the Facility.

"Who is it?" Harry asks.

"The Secretary of State." Vision said. In saying that Vision left.

Wanda looks at Harry and could see his mood starting to darken. Wanda has only heard from Morgan le Fay a few time, but she knew that Harry _hated_ politics. He especially hated the current Secretary of State. Thaddeus Ross was one of Harry's most bitter enemies he had. Yet Ross, for the most part, was untouchable. All Wanda knew was, this was going to be bad. Harry has sworn to never deal with a politician.

Harry and Wanda knew better than to drag it out. So instead, they get up and went to the Assembly Room where other members of the Avengers were gathering.

Rhodey was trying to look presentable. Even though he retired from the Air Force, he was still doing his best to impress. Tony Stark wasn't sitting at the table. Instead, he was glooming in the corner keeping to himself. Which was most unusual, as Harry was sure Tony would try to get in the center. Natasha was sitting down, had that look that she had when she was spying. Trying to get information as much as possible. Vision was wearing his clothing which was unusual and strange, due to the fact that Vision didn't need clothing to move around. Cap and Sam were seated down with Cap having his hand to under his chin. He appeared to be gloomy.

Harry and Wanda enter and take their seats.

Harry, however, didn't walk in unarmed. His sword, Excalibur was on his back and he was ready to use. Harry was half ready to use shove his sword in Ross's gut or behead him. Already Harry was thinking of a hundred ways to kill Ross.

"What do you want Ross?" Harry said as he sits down at the head of the table. He didn't hide his tone from the disrespect as he addresses Ross. Ross seemed to have realized it too. He looks at Harry and seemed to realized Harry was the only Avengers who was armed. Ross seemed to have realized as he looks at Harry's face… he was looking at him with hatred.

"I'm here because the President order me to. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. For the past four years, you have fought for us… protected us… put your lives on the line for us." Ross said.

"So what's the problem?" Harry said in a very disrespectful and rude tone. Ross looks taken back and seemed to have realized that he wasn't respected. It was apparent to him that Harry didn't like him.

"There are some who call you a hero for what you have done. However, there are some who prefer the word… vigilante." Ross said.

"And what word would you use Mr. Secretary?" Romanoff asks before Harry could say anything. She knew Harry wasn't in a good mood. Harry has stated since the beginning he hates politics.

"How about 'dangerous'?" Ross stated in a stern voice. "What would you call U.S.-based enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflect their will wherever they choose, and who frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?"

In saying that Ross steps to the side as the glass monitor lits up. It showed the world map. The New York City lit up as the footage began to roll.

"New York," Ross said.

The footage of New York appeared. A news footage showed the image of Tony Stark flying with a Chitauri Leviathan following him. It was smashing around the buildings causing debris to fall onto the streets where the civilians were running. The footage switch to where Hulk was jumping around and he lands on the side of the building. Debris from the building fell down and people panic as it crashes on the sidewalk. The image of civilians running scared as they tried to avoid the fighting was also shown.

The footage end and the world map appeared. It zooms into the capital of the U.S.

"Washington D.C."

People were running from the three Insight helicarriers who were open firing upon one another. Black smoke could be seen rising from the Helicarriers as the sound of it's cannon fire could be faintly heard.

People were running as the Helicarriers began to descend and crash into the ground and the small lake that surrounds the Triskelion. Several got swept away from the tide that came up from the crash ship.

"Sokovia." Ross said.

This time the image of Ultron's attack and the rising city appeared. Buildings were being toppled as people were running from the carnage and wreckage.

Harry paused as he senses Wanda's discomfort. Even though Sokovia was six months ago, she still felt it was her fault because of what she did to the Avengers and in the creation of Ultron. She was still coming to terms with the battle and the death of her brother.

"Lagos." Ross said.

A building appeared with smoke rising out of it and a fire could be seen. The images showed the damage it did to the people. The dead and those who were injured during the attack. Firefighters, medics and other personnel could be seen trying to assess the damage.

Again Harry felt Wanda was distress over the incident. She was really fragile with her emotions. This was only putting salt on the wound. Captain Rogers could see she was in distress.

"Okay," Captain Rogers said. "That's enough of that." As the footage ends, returning the monitor to the Avengers logo.

"For the past four years you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. However, we've come up with a solution." Ross said as he turns to his guard who hands him a very thick book. He walks over and slides it to Wanda. She takes it and looks at it. "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by a hundred and seventeen countries. It states, that the Avengers will no longer be a private organization. Instead, they will operate under the supervision of the United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

Wanda passes the Accords to Rhodes who wanted to look at it. Harry tightens his hand into a fist and lightning was started to erupt from his hands. Stark who was sitting on the side saw them.

"The Avengers was created to make the world a safe place. I feel we've done that." Captain Rogers said.

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are, right now?" Ross asked. Rogers looks at Ross with an emotionless look on his face. "If I misplace a couple of thirty megaton nukes. You can bet there will be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works." Ross said.

Harry was starting to get angry. Ross was comparing his teammates to a weapon of mass destruction. Morgan was looking at him and could see he was getting very angry.

"Thor has returned to Asgard as it is his home. Banner is on vacation." Morgan said wisely and in hopes to defuse the situation.

"That may be, but believe me… this is the middle ground." Ross said.

"So, there are contingencies." Rhodes said.

"Three days from now the U.N. will meet in Vienna to ratify the Accords." Ross said.

"What if we already have an answer." Harry said as everyone turns to him. Ross gives him a look as if he was questioning what Harry was about to say. "What if that answer is 'no' we will not comply and you can go fuck yourself."

This was a bold statement and a dangerous one. Ross looked like he wanted to say something smart however he stops.

Harry was now emitting a full body electric of lightning. Harry's green eyes were now glowing white as electricity could be seen coming from him. His body was a current of white electric as he was emitting off the power.

Ross realized the dangers.

"Then it will be up for discussion." Ross said wisely.

Harry wasn't fooled. He was using legilimency on his and knew Ross was already trying to figure out a way to eliminate him. He was going to have him assassinated. He was prepare to use any means nessacury to get the Avengers to fold and sign the Accords.

"Good, now get the fuck out." Harry said.

Ross was taken back by the rude tone Harry was giving him.

"Did I do something that…" Ross began only for Harry to slam his fist on the table, shattering the glass table into a million pieces.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." Harry snarls as his lightning started to emit themselves around him and move wildly.

Ross knew at once he was in danger. Harry had that look he was going to murder him where he stood. Ross turns tail and his security guards follow him.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him." Morgan said breaking the silence after Ross had left. She waves her hand and glass table reemerge and fixes itself.

"I was close to." Harry admitted. He summons the Accords to his hands and looks at it.

Harry reads it carefully and immediately stops at he looks at the accords.

'All enhance, empowered, magical beings will register before the United Nations for evaluation and threat analysis.'

These documents weren't just for the Avengers. It was for the magical world too.

In other words, the United Nations was looking for a fight with I.C.S.

Harry reads the rest of the Accords.

They had to give up DNA sample and fingerprints.

Had to wear state of the art tracking devices at all time to be monitor twenty four seven.

They could be detained and thrown in prison without a trial for any reasons at all.

Harry grabs the accords and throws them across the room. He was so not signing.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to I.C.S." Harry said, with that said he disapparates from view.

* * *

Harry told the magical world about the Sokovia Accords and what the documents entail. As he expected I.C.S. was in an uproar over the Accords and refused to sign them. Harry also told them, the United Nations was intent on passing these Accords into law. Meaning they were provoking the magical world into a war.

I.C.S. had no choice. If the United Nations didn't abolish the Accords, they would declare war on the United Nations. I.C.S. quickly wrote a document to state their reasons and stated if the United Nations didn't abolish the Accords, they would go to war with them.

Hary had the documents in his hand and quickly returns to Avengers Facility where he could see Sam Wilson and Rhodey arguing over the Accords. Captain Rogers was reading the Accords going over page after page. Tony was brooding in the corner and everyone was listening to what was being said.

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor, which is one more than you have." Rhodey said as she argues with Sam.

"So you're saying we should agree to this thing. How long will it be before they LoJack us like we're a bunch of common criminals?" Sam said.

"A hundred and seventeen countries want to sign this Sam." Rhodey argues.

"That doesn't mean this law is right." Jessica said. "If anything this gives them the right to decide our fates."

"You can't play both sides. You guys think 'No, this is cool' and it's not." Rhodey said.

"I have an equation." Vision said loudly as everyone turns to him. "In the six years since Mr. Stark announce himself as Iron Man the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially, and during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events have also risen in an commensurate rate."

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Cap asks.

"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict… breeds catastrophe. Oversight. Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand." Vision said.

"Boom." Rhodey said as if the matter was settled.

"That may be Vision. But we cannot support these Accords." Morgan said. "These Accords will do more harm than good. There are other enhanced individuals out there with unique and special gifts. I can tell you right now, they will not support these Accords. If anything they're going to fight it as much as possible. Not to mention our world falls under the jurisdiction of these Accords and I can tell you right now. My world will no sign those Accords and they will fight these Accords for as long as possible."

"As will Asgard." Harry said as he made his presence known. He walks in and sits down next to Wanda. "I spoke to Odin the King of Asgard, these Accords they do not support. They will not hesitate to fight the United Nations until they abolish the Accords."

"Tony, you're being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal." Romanoff said as she turns to Stark who had his right hand on his face as he was leaning back.

"That's because he's already made up his mind." Cap said.

"Boy, you know me so well." Tony said. Tony gets up and rubs his head. "Actually I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on Cap, it's just pain. It's discomfort" Tony said as he walks up to the sink. "Who has been putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?" Tony said. He pulls out his phone and sets it on the counter. The image a young black kid appeared who appeared to be smiling. "Oh that's Charles Spencer. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor-level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul, before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would have done. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer, building sustainable housing for the poor, guess where… Sokovia." Tony said as she slaps his hands together.

Wanda looks down and realizing that much of what Ultron did, was her own fault for pushing Stark into creating Ultron.

"He wanted to make a difference I suppose. We won't know because we dropped a building on his while we were kicking ass." Tony said. He paused as he pops a pill into his mouth and drinks his coffee. Tony sets his cup down and walks back to the group. "There is no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check. Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations if we're boundary-less… we're no better than the bad guys."

"Just because a grieving mother comes to you and blames you for the loss of her son it doesn't mean you give up." Harry said.

"Who said we're giving up?" Tony said.

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This documents just shift the blame." Cap said.

"Cap, that is really arrogant." Rhodey said.

"What is your problem?" Sam said as he got in Rhodey face.

"Because that is dangerously arrogant. This isn't the World Security Council, this isn't S.H.I.E.L.D. it's not Hydra, this is the United Nations we're talking about here." Rhodey said.

"No, but it's run by people with agendas and agendas change." Cap said.

"That's good, that's why I'm here." Tony said loudly. "When I realized what my weapons were capable of doing in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing."

"Tony, you chose to do that. If you sign this you surrender your right to choose. For all of us. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go and they don't let us?" Cap said strongly. "We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own."

"If we don't do this now, it's going to be done to us later. That's a fact. That won't be pretty." Tony said.

"You mean they will come for me." Wanda said.

"We will protect you." Vision said.

"Maybe Tony is right." Natasha said. Harry turns to look at her with a sharp look that causes her to cringle under his glare. "If we have one hand on the wheel we can still steer. If we take it off…"

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss their ass a couple of years ago?" Sam Wilson said.

"I'm just… reading the terrain. We have made, some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back." Natasha said.

"Focus up. I'm sorry. Did I just mishear you or did you just agree with me?" Tony said to Romanoff.

"Oh, I want to take it back." Romanoff said.

"No, you can't. Okay, I got four votes. Wanda…" Tony said.

Wanda looks down, unsure what to do.

"You may have four votes for you Tony. However, we have five against the Accords. It's settled, the Avengers are not supporting the Sokovia Accords. End of discussion." Harry said.

"Wait a minute you have five people… who?" Tony said.

"Cap, Sam, Morgan, Jessica and myself. Check your math." Harry said.

Tony looks at him realizing he didn't get the support he needed.

"I got to go." Cap said as he looks up from his phone.

"I have to head to Europe. Morgan you coming with me?" Harry said.

"What's going on in Europe?" Jessica asks.

"I.C.S. meeting. We're going to be talking about the Sokoiva Accords." Harry said. "Keep an eye on Cap will you."

Morgan and Harry get and disapparate.

 **Two Days Later – London**

Harry walks into the church which was now empty towards Cap and Romanoff were talking.

"Sorry to hear about your loss Cap," Harry said as he walks up to him.

"Thanks." Cap said.

"What was she like?" Harry asks.

"Peggy? She was kind, brave and intelligent. You know she reshaped the intelligence of S.H.I.E.l.D. She was wonderful." Cap said.

"I hate funerals. It's always painful to lose someone you love. Yet as long as you treasure her memory, she will never truly die." Harry said.

"Is that so?" Cap said.

"As long as she's inside her." Harry said putting his hand over Cap's heart, "She will never die. She will continue to live inside of you."

"I never really thought of it like that." Cap said.

Harry turns to Romanoff.

"Who else signed?" Harry asks.

"Tony, Rhodey, Vision." She said.

"Wanda?" Cap asks.

"TBD." Romanoff said.

"Barton?" Harry asks.

"Says he's retired." Romanoff said. "There is room on the jet, if you guys want to come."

Harry pulls out a parchment and hands it to Romanoff.

"Give this to the United Nations, will you. Be sure to announce it word for word." Harry said.

Romanoff takes it and nods her head.

She turns to leave.

"Also," Harry said calling out to her. She turns back to look at him. "You, Tony, Rhodey, and Vision are no longer Avengers. You all are kicked off the team. You will be allowed to collect your things from Avengers facility but after that, you're out." Harry said.

Romanoff looks at him in shock. She said nothing as she walks out.

"Is this wise?" Cap said the moment they two of them were alone.

"We can't have them on the team if they support the Accords." Harry said.

"What did you give her?" Cap asks.

"I.C.S. statement on the Sokovia Accords." Harry said.

"If it's what I think it is, I'm guessing it's your declaration of war, isn't it." Cap said.

"Afraid so. As long as the Sokovia Accords exist, this will only insight conflict between our worlds. It's not something we can ignore nor can accept. I spoke to Thor, he's on his way here. Should be arriving tomorrow with Lady Sif. They're going to 'talk' with the United Nations." Harry said.

Cap smiles.

"You mean they're going to smack their heads around till they get what they want." Cap said.

"Indeed. Asgardian Politics is different. You must prove you're a good fighter and a great leader. It's something more simple. I also like it." Harry said.

"Because you're the strongest out of everyone." Cap said.

The sound of heels walking the church could be heard and they turn to see a woman wearing a black suit with black hair walking up to them. When she got close they could see she had dark eyes.

"Satana." Harry said as he shakes her hand.

"Hello Harry," she said in a seductive tone as she traces her finger across his chest.

"Cap, this is Satana. She's the daughter of the Devil." Harry said as he introduces Satana.

"Are you really?" Cap asks.

"Would this help?" Satana said as her body began to change. Horns began to grow from the side her head temple and curl back like she was a ram. Her body and face became more demonic.

"Okay, I believe you." Cap said as she changes back into a human. "How are you able to stand in a church?" Cap asks.

"The power of the church and God only works against dark demons. I'm what you would say, a good demon." Satana replies.

"Despite what your father is?" Cap said.

Satana smiles. "Especially who my father is. I don't like my father and he was never a good father." Satana said.

"She's also a succubus. She really is sexually active. So if you need relief she's the one to go to." Harry said.

"I'll pass." Cap said.

"Are you ready?" Harry asks turning to Satana.

"I am. You know this war is going to erupt worldwide, right." Satana said.

"I know. The sooner we crush the United Nations the better off we'll be."

"You're really going to go to war with the United Nations?" Cap said.

"I am." Harry replies.

"They will never surrender." Cap said.

"Then I'll wipe them out. All of them." Harry said simply.

"We have to let the United Nations give them a response." Satana said.

"Romanoff is carrying my terms to the United Nations. If they refuse and don't abolish the Accords then we'll launch an all out attack against them. Asgard is also getting ready to invade the Earth." Harry said.

"I trust you understand, I don't want any part of this war." Cap said.

"I understand. Just don't stand against me Cap. I really don't want to be fighting my friends." Harry said.

Cap nods his head.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with college. As I stated in another story, I am attending full time. I'll try to update as much as I can.

I know it's similar, but this is where I'm going to start pulling off from the movies and work on this story.

Not to mention I'll be working on a new Harry Potter/Avengers Xover. **The Last Knight** I'll have it up in a few weeks. Still working on the details and the story.

Keep in mind I no longer have a beta for this story. So I apologize for any mistakes.

 **Please Like and Review**


	37. Return of the Winter Soldier

**Avengers: Battleground**

 **Chapter 37: Return of the Winter Soldier**

"Uh...Harry…" Sam said as he walks up to them with Cap and Sharon Carter on his heels. Harry was in the hotel simply enjoying himself for the time being. He just got back from the magical world and had to deal with the people's outcry. "You need to see this." Sam said in a serious voice.

Harry was in the lobby talking with Morgan and Jessica. Satana had gone off to Vienna to see the Accords. They get up and walk to Sharon Carter's hotel room where the news was going over the bombing in Vienna. They all watch the news carefully. "Jessica found out what they know." Harry said. Jessica nods her head and gets on the computer. However, apparently, it was no need. The news released the information they believed the person responsible for the attack.

James Buchanan Barnes, aka The Winter Soldier.

"It doesn't add up." Harry said. "Barnes has never made a mistake like this before. And bombing people isn't really his style. He normally kills them with a sniper rifle. There is more to this attack than what we know. We have to find Barnes first." Harry said.

"I'm on it." Jessica said.

"Let's go to Vienna." Harry said.

Harry and Morgan apparated everyone to Vienna where they appeared dressed as civilians. Harry and Morgan had notice-me-not charms on them to prevent people from staring or looking at their robes.

"Call Romanoff, find out what her stance is and what is going on." Harry said as he walks off with Morgan a short distance.

{It looks like this war is fast approaching.} Harry said in Ancient Celtic.

{Indeed. We may have to act sooner than anticipated. Once the 'Blackout' is emitted and the Erect Wards are in place worldwide. We can begin to cripple the United Nations.} Morgan replied.

{We have to do more. Asgard has nearly a hundred trillion troops ready to be deployed at a moment's notice and several hundred million more in reserve units can be called up at a moments notice. The Anti-Explosion and Erect Wards will prevent muggles from using their simple handguns, to their nuclear warheads. That doesn't mean they're not dangerous. They've only been defanged, but they still will be dangerous. Especially with Stark in their corner} Harry said.

{The 'Blackout' should cripple Stark as well. He knows better than any other muggle, how effective magic is against technology.} Morgan replies.

{Maybe so, but Stark will find a way. Before muggles relied on the power of gun powered and their missiles, they used swords and bows. You know that.} Harry said to Morgan.

{There is perhaps one in a billion person who can use the sword and the bow effectively in the world these days. I doubt it will hurt us. Asgardians are far more superior to the average human. A common Asgardian soldier is like fighting Captain Rogers. They have hundreds of millions of them. Asgardians are physically are superior to us. Not to mention they train in both swords and magic. We will win the moment we officially declare war.} Morgan states confidently.

{That may be. But I've learned that some people become dangerous when backed into a corner. They will resort to other tactics in fighting us. We have to do something else. Something that will force the United Nations into having no choice in accepting our demands.} Harry said.

{What about their food and water? I could re-adjust the spells and wards to take away muggle's food and water. Without a source to feed their stomachs they will be desperate for the smallest amount. Once people learn we have the food and water, they will be forced to accept the fact that they must turn to us for the simplest things they need for their life.} Morgan said.

Harry pauses as he looks at Morgan. {How long till we're ready to begin our offensive?} Harry asks.

{For a small effect, a week, For our plans to work, maybe three or four months. It is too soon} Morgan says.

{Return to the magical world. Speed up the process as best you can.} Harry said. {You need to stall for time. Give me as much time as you can. Do whatever you have to do. Just get me more time.} Morgan said.

Harry nods his head and Morgan disapparates.

Harry walks forward and sits at the table in front of him where a man with glasses was sitting down drinking some coffee.

"It's been awhile, Director Coulson." Harry said as he takes the coffee in front of him and drinks from it.

"I trust you've been well." Coulson said. Harry looks around and could see S.H.I.E.L.D. agents hanging around. They have gathered around and pretending to be reporters. A good cover.

"Well enough. The Sokovia Accords are going to make me an enemy of the state." Harry said. "I'll be forced into hiding. However, given the situation, I.C.S. will declare war on the UN if they really going to make the Sokovia Accords law. Speaking of which, what of the enhanced and inhumans under you? Aren't they in danger of the Accords?"

"They are. We're going to be moving to a new base, away from prying eyes from the UN. Do you remember Daisy, she's really worried." Coulson said.

"If the UN seizes control of S.H.I.E.L.D. then they will either tag your people or have them executed if they believe they can't be controlled. You have to move soon." Harry said.

"Do you want us to fight alongside you?" Coulson asks.

"Wouldn't that caused problems with you?" Harry said.

"My people are really voicing their disapproval of the Sokovia Accords. Everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. is against the Accords. Despite what General Talbot is saying and making notes of the Accords with the Index. The President wants to give all enhanced and empowered individuals currently under S.H.I.E.L.D. to the United Nations." Coulson said.

"You know they plan to kill you and all under S.H.I.E.L.D. for those of you who do not comply with their demands. You may have to move sooner than expected. This bombing will only accelerate the Accords even faster. You need to prepare yourself for war against the United Nations." Harry said.

"Can we win a war against the United Nations? With over a hundred and seventeen countries backing these accords, we don't have the manpower to challenge them. I could… release sensitive information." Coulson said.

"Only that won't work. If anything they will wrap it around someone's neck and just start over. We need to eradicate them at the source. I have a plan that will work. If this works, the power of the United Nations will be vanquished." Harry said.

"What is it?" Coulson asks with a blank face. This was a dangerous gamble for Harry for he didn't know which side Coulson was truly on. Coulson was currently _the_ spymaster of the Earth. Harry was taking a gamble. He knew he was. He knew the time had come, to see whose side people were on, and who would do what was right, and what was easy.

Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out a USB and places it next to Coulson. Coulson takes it calmly. "Here's what you wanted." Coulson said as he slides a folder towards Harry. Harry takes it and opens it. He could see Barnes profile inside. As well as his known hideouts and places he's been to.

"You're going to have to hurry." Coulson said as Harry slides back the folder. "All intelligence agencies have been ordered to shoot on sight. It will not take them long to find him." Coulson said.

Harry nods his head and gets up. He walks into the café where Cap was talking to Sharon Carter and Sam Wilson.

"Reports have been coming in since that tip has been made public. Most of it is just noise, some think the Winter Soldier goes to their gym. Except for this one, there was a positive sighting in Romania. My boss expects a briefing, pretty much now. You have to hurry; we have orders to shoot on sight." Sharon Carter said as she turns and leaves.

"I can get us there faster." Harry said as he stands beside Cap. "Thank you." Cap said. And with a soft pop, Harry disapparates, taking the three of them to Romania.

Harry and Cap walk inside the apartment and could see if anything, it was small and hard to be comfortable here.

Harry opens the fridge and sees there was hardly any food here. Pieces of newspapers were covering the windows making it hard to see the outside and for the outside to not see the inside. Harry walks over the shelf and looks at the newspaper that was on the table. It was standard Romanian news, a couple world news articles on the Avengers with the main focus being on Captain America. There was a mattress on the floor with some sheets.

Cap walks over the fridge and looks on top. A notebook was on top of it and he opens it. Harry walks over and sees there were questions written down. Most of it was about Captain America.

"Head up, guys, German Special Forces approaching from the south." Falcon reports over the headset.

"Understood" Cap said. Harry paused as he felt another presence. He never heard and he barely was able to sense the person behind him. He was really good. If he wanted them dead, he would have had it easy.

Harry turns around and Cap follows. "Barnes." Harry said. He said nothing. He looks at them. Harry was already warned about that metal arm on his left arm. The metal prosthetic arm that was incredibly strong.

"Do you know me?" Cap asks as she stood upright. Harry could sense Cap was trying not to get emotional.

"You're Steve. I read about you in a museum." Barnes said.

"They've set the perimeter." Sam reported.

"I know you're nervous, and you have every right to be. But you're lying, you do know me." Cap said.

"I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore." Barnes said.

"They're entering the building." Sam reported. Harry knew they were running out of time. They had to make this quick.

"Well, the people who think you did are coming right now. And they're not planning on taking you alive." Cap said.

"That's smart. Good strategy." Barnes said.

"They're on the roof. I'm compromised." Sam reported.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight, Buck." Cap said.

Barnes reaches up to his metal hand and removes his glove. His metallic hand flexes a bit as he looks down at it. "It always ends in a fight." Barnes replied.

"Come with me, Barnes." Harry said as he steps forward. "I can protect you. Someone framed you for a reason. And I'm pretty sure you know why too. Come with me. I will make sure you are protected, from the UN and from Hydra." Harry said.

"That won't do." Barnes said.

"You pulled me from that river. Why?" Cap said.

"I don't know." Barnes said.

"Yes, you do." Cap said in a strong voice.

"Breach! Breach! Breach!" Sam shouted into the line.

Several flash bangs were shot into the windows. Cap knocks the first one out of the window and Harry reacts to the second one, casting a simple stunning spell on it causing it to freeze instead of detonating.

Barnes reacted immediately and flings his small table towards the door preventing the Special Forces from the outside from breaking down the door.

Several Special Forces troops burst through the windows and the door behind them. Harry kicked one guy in the chest causing him to stagger backward. Harry then grabbed him and threw him over the railing. His line kept him from falling to the ground yet he would dangle like that until he got to the lower level.

"Buck, stop" Cap shouted. "You're going to kill someone." Another swat member attempt to climb in the window.

"I'm not going to kill anyone." Barnes said as he tosses Cap into the swat member. Barnes slams his fist into the wooden floor and pulls out a backpack. He flings his backpack out to the door past Harry causing Harry to lean back as the backpack sails past him and lands on the roof of the other building.

Barnes then grabs Harry and throws him into a swat member who had just enter, causing Harry to land against the wall. Harry gets up and Barnes was walking towards the door.

A swat member points their gun at Barnes and Harry pulls the rug out from under him causing him to shoot upwards into the ceiling. Harry walks forward as the swat members stand up. He grabs the gun and moves it to the side. Harry knees the man in the gut causing him to stumble before he slams his elbow into the man's face.

Harry turns and sees another swat member attempting who points his weapon at Harry. Harry grabs the swat member weapon and throws it at him. He fires blinding as the gun hits him in the face. Harry leaps over the counter and kicks the weapon out of his hand. Harry quickly overpowers and headbutts him causing him to stagger. Then he reaches down and pulls out pins that contain his flashbang grenades.

Harry turns around to follow Barnes. The swat member frantically attempts to remove his flashbangs but they exploded, leaving him blinded while burning a hole in his vest and causing severe burns on his body.

Harry enters the stairwell and looks at the carnage. Swat members were down and some were attempting to regroup. Harry turns to the apartment and runs; he leaps over the rail and starts to fall. He lands on the roof and immediately rolls to break his fall.

Harry sees a strange guy, wearing a black suit, with the mask shaped like a cat. He had Barnes on his back and he was attempting to stab and slice him with his metal claws on his fingers.

Harry unleashes a force upon him but to his amazement, the force merely hits him and bounces off returning to Harry. Harry was launch in the air and realized this suit was made of vibranium. It was more than capable of redirected most of his spells upon him. Harry takes to the air and takes off. He grabs the guy and throws him off of Barnes.

At that moment a gunship opens fires at them causing Harry to turn to them. Harry raises his hand and sends a lightning strike from his fingertips, hitting the gunship causing it to have black smoke and start spinning out of control.

Harry turns to see Barnes had taken the time of the distraction to flee. The guy in the black suit was following him. Barnes jumps down and so does the guy in the black suit. Harry runs to follow. Cap lands and follows Harry. Harry and Cap jump from the roof and lands nearly five stories down.

Harry runs to catch up. He and Cap were well known for running every day. They ran nearly thirty miles in ten minutes. Yet Barnes was fast. The guy in the black suit was nearly just as fast yet it was clear he wasn't as fast.

Another gunship appeared and opens fires at them. Despite the fact, there were civilians all around them. Harry fires another lightning strike at the gunship and it hits causing it to spin out of control into a crash landing. Barnes and leap underneath the underground passage and disappeared from view. The guy in the black suit follows with Harry and Cap leaping down behind them.

They take off, going faster than the cars around them. The sound of sirens could be heard from behind them. Harry summons the guy in the black suit to him and he found himself going backward instead of forward. Harry grabs him and throws him into a police car. Harry takes off in the air and immediately starts going after Barnes.

Several police cars immediately approached from directly ahead as Barnes leaps over some barrows and lands on the other side of traffic, where the cars were going in the opposite direction. Harry and Cap follow, with Cap, who had commandeered a police vehicle, followed, going through the barrows, which apparently had sand inside of it.

Harry turns around and fires several blasting hexes towards the squad cars in the front. They exploded with such force they now block the only way to follow. Barnes didn't stay on the incoming traffic for long. He returns to the southbound lane and speeds off.

Harry follows quickly behind as does Cap. Harry heard the sound of someone on a car roof and turns to see the guy in the black suit and leap and was about to jump on Barnes.

Harry quickly cast and magical rope that quickly goes around his neck and Harry yanks it, causing him to land on the ground. Cap had to swirl his car to avoid the impact. Harry pulls causing the guy in the black suit to hit a car before Harry yanks it again sending the guy in the black suit to hit the wall. Harry pulls back and tosses the guy into the incoming traffic on the other side and release the spell. He slams into a van. Yet he wasn't hurt.

Harry follows Barnes and was trying to reach him. If he would reach him, he could disapparate with him. Take him to safety. "This guy doesn't give up." Sam is heard over the headsets.

"Where is he?" Cap asks.

"He's hitch a ride with me. I'm trying to shake him off." Sam reported.

"Next overhead, take to the skies. Let's see how he feels about high altitude." Harry said.

"Copy that." Sam replies.

Barnes however, had released a grenade to the roof of the underpass that remains to stick. It exploded causing the rumble to block the passage of the road. Harry saw the guy in the black suit sail past him and hit slices the motorcycle that Barnes was riding. Barnes rolls on the ground and the guy in the black suit was quick to get all over him.

Cap suddenly appeared and hits him with his Vibranium shield sending the black suit guy to be fly back a bit before he lands on the ground, his claws tearing up the cement. The police all started to surround them. Their guns pointed at them. Harry was about to unleash a round of fiend fire to show them what it meant to piss him off.

That was until someone landed in front of them. The humming sound of the suit could be heard. "Stand down, now!" Rhodey said within the War Machine. Harry steps forward to Rhodey, with the intent of fighting him if he must. Cap, however, puts his hand on Harry to calm him down.

The cops nervously step forward with their guns cocked.

"Congratulations, you guys. You're criminals now." Rhodey said. The police finally come over to put handcuffs on all of them and Harry only had a smile on his face. He looks at Rhodey and smiled. Harry knew Rhodey was wondering why he was smiling.

Oh, the muggles were really adding fuel to the fire and they didn't even realize it. The guy in the black suit slowly puts his hands up and sheathes his claws. He then removes his mask revealing himself to be the new King of Wakanda, T'Challa. "Your Highness." Rhodey said.

They were all put in police vehicles with Barnes being put in a containment cell. They were being put in the back of a police car. They drove to Berlin where they were silent.

They step out of the van where a man wearing a grey business suit was standing with Sharon Carter and two guards. They turn to Barnes and Harry could see the containment cell had its own independent power supply. They walk up to the guy in the grey suit with the blue tie.

"What's going to happen to him?" Cap asks.

"Same thing that ought to happen to you, Psychological evaluation and extradition." He said.

"This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander." Sharon Carter said as she explains things to them.

"What about a lawyer?" Cap asks.

"A lawyer, that's funny." He said with a smile. "See that their weapons are placed in lockup. I'll be writing you a check."

"I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that." Sam said as he knew his suit was one of a kind.

Everett Ross turns to Harry and sees he still had his sword with him. "Your sword." He said as he gestures his hand for the sword.

Harry smiles as he unsheathes it. His guards got nervous and point their weapons at Harry. "It's yours. If you can lift it." Harry says as he points the blade downwards as he holds it outright. Everett Ross moves to take it, but immediately the sword slams itself into the ground. Everett Ross bends down to pick it up only the sword wouldn't budge. After several attempts to pick it up the sword remains unmoving on the floor.

Everett Ross stands back up and gestures his guards to pick it up. They did so, yet for all their great strength, they couldn't even move the sword. It remains planted on the ground unmoving.

"Alright, what did you do?" Everett Ross said.

"Nothing." Harry said truthfully with a smile on his face.

"You did something, so undo it." Everett Ross demands.

"It's not what needs to be done. It's a test. When a person wields that sword it is a test of character. Only those who are worthy can lift that sword." Harry said. He bends and picks up the sword with ease. Harry re-sheathes it and looks back at Barnes. The door closes and Harry he quickly places a tracking spell on the containment cell. The muggles were really oblivious to the fact he just cast some magic.

They follow Everett Ross who seemed to be gloating over the fact that he had the Avengers in his pockets. "You'll be provided with an office, instead of a cell. And do me a favor, stay in it?" Everett Ross said.

Romanoff walks up to them. "For the record, this is what making things worse look like." Romanoff said.

"Oh, I think things are going to get a lot worse Romanoff." Harry said simply with a mysterious little smile. "And if I recall, I kicked you off the Avengers. So don't talk to us." Harry said.

"What do you mean…" Romanoff began but Harry suddenly backhands her in the mouth that caused her to slam against the window and she slumps down with her lip busted open.

They follow Everett Ross towards the communications hub where Tony Stark was present and on the phone. "No. Romania was not Accords-sanctioned," Tony said into his phone. "Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup."

"Try not to break anything while we fix this." Romanoff said as she attempts to nurse her busted lip.

"Consequences, you bet there'll be consequences," Tony said as he approaches the trio. "Obviously you can quote me on that because I just said that. Anything else we need to discuss right now? Thank you, sir." Tony said as he puts his phone away.

"Consequences" Cap asked?

"Secretary Ross wants you three prosecuted, had to give him something." Tony said.

"I'm not getting that shield back am I?" Cap said with the realization of what was taken from him.

"Technically, it's the government's property, the wings too."

"That's cold." Sam said.

"It's warmer than being in jail." Tony said.

"They have no idea what they're doing." Harry said once they were out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Cap asks.

"Things are going to go south and is going to go south really big. Morgan le Fay said it before didn't she? 'These Accords will do more harm than good'." Harry said.

"Your talking about a war." Cap said with the sudden realization of what he was saying.

"I'm afraid so." Harry said.

"Best not talk about it here." Sam said. "We don't know who is listening in." In saying that the trio walks up to the meeting room and Cap looks at the screen where Barnes was being kept. Sam had gone off to look at his phone and to read the recent news.

"Hey want to see something cool?" Tony said as he walks up to them. He was holding something in his hands. "I pulled something from Dad's archives. Felt timely." Tony said as he puts his jacket down. "FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941." Tony said as he opens the case in his hands to reveal two very old styles pens. "Provided support to the Allies when they needed it most." Tony said.

"Some would say it brought our country closer to war." Cap argued.

"See? If not for these, you wouldn't be here." Tony said through the grit of his teeth. He seemed to have realized his mistake. He clears his throat as he sits down. "Cap I'm trying to… what is it you called it? That's an olive branch. Is that what you call it?"

"Is Pepper here? I didn't see her?" Cap said. Tony started to look uncomfortable. "We're kinda… well not kinda…" Tony began.

"Pregnant?" Cap said expecting the news.

"Oh, God no!" Definitely not " Tony said as he looks relieved at the thought of being a father. "We're taking a break. It's nobody's fault."

"I'm sorry Tony. I didn't know." Cap said as he apologizes for bringing up a wounded subject.

"A few years ago I almost lost her. So I trashed all my suits. Then we had to mop up Hydra and then Ultron… my fault." Tony said. "And then, and then, and then I never stopped. Because the truth is I don't want to stop. I don't want to lose her. I thought the Accords could split the difference." Tony sighs as he stands back up. "In her defense, I'm a handful. Yet Dad was a pain in the ass, yet he and mom always made it work."

"You know I'm glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single." Cap said with a smile.

"Oh really, you two know each other? He never mentioned that. Well, maybe only a few thousand times. God, I hated you." Tony said as he puts on his jacket. Tony frustration over Cap being Mr. Perfect was starting to show.

"I don't mean to make things difficult, Tony." Cap said.

"I know because you're a very polite person." Tony replied.

"If I see a situation pointed south, I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could." Cap said.

"No, you don't." Tony said.

"No I don't… Sometimes."

"Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth. But I don't want to see you gone. We need you, Cap. So far nothing's happened that can't be undone if you sign. We can make the last twenty four hours legit. Barnes get transfers to an American psych-center instead of a Wakanda Prison."

Cap removes a pen and holds it up. He looks it at it as he waves it in his fingers back and forth. "I'm not saying it's impossible, but there would have to be safeguards." Cap said.

"Sure." Tony said at once. "Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I'd file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated…"

"Wanda? What about Wanda?" Harry said interrupting for the first time and looking at Stark as well for the first time.

"She's fine." Tony said at once knowing about the relationship between Harry and Wanda. He knew at once he was worried. "She's confined to the compound, currently. Vision is keeping her company."

"Damn it, Tony, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry shouted.

"It's a hundred acres with a lap pool." Tony argues. "It's got a screening room. There are worse ways to protect people." Tony said.

"Protection?" Harry snaps in a loud voice that caused everyone to turn to him from their monitors. "You think this is protection. You're holding her against her will. You've imprisoned her. You think its protection? It's internment, Tony." Harry barks.

"She's not a US citizen…"

"She's a kid." Cap argues.

"…and they don't grant Visas to weapons of mass destructions!" Tony said.

The room immediately shattered. The glass and the monitors exploded with such force people were forced to take cover. Tony look a bit scared from the outburst release by Harry who was starting to emit his lightning over his body.

"Weapons of mass destructions" Harry repeated in a slow and dangerous tone. "Is that how you see us Tony? Huh?" Harry said as he steps forward to Tony. Tony realized the dangers and immediately shut up.

"You can keep the set Tony." Cap said as he puts the pen back on the table. He walks off with Harry right behind him glaring heatedly at Tony before he walks out the room.

Harry walks out the room and immediately sees Morgan le Fay outside the room waiting for him.

{Tell me you have good news.} Harry said at once in ancient Celtic.

{Bad news I'm afraid. The ICS is hesitant to wage war against the muggles. They fear the witch hunts will be repeated and war would end of them.} Morgan said.

{We can win. All our preparations are finished, aren't they?} Harry said.

{ICS has ordered me to not intervene with the muggles anymore. They want us to come straight home.} Morgan said.

{They're afraid of the ghosts of the past. We can beat them. What are they saying exactly?} Harry asked.

{That you're a war monger. That your actions threaten the magical world.} Morgan said.

{Who is saying that?} Harry asks.

{Cornelius Fudge.} Morgan replies.

Harry wasn't surprised. Fudge was at heart, a spineless coward. He was no doubt seeking to regain his position of power once again.

{I really am going to kill him this time. Can you leave a message for ICS? Tell them not only will we wage war against the UN we can win. We cannot coexist with muggles as long as these Accords exist. Also, remind the magical world of Fudge's cowardice and his failure to prevent the rise of Lord Voldemort.} Harry said.

Before she could disapparate to deliver the message, the lights all flicker off and everything went dark. "This isn't us." Harry said in English.

Cap and Sam reappeared with Jessica. "What is it?" Harry asks.

"EMP burst. Someone has taken the power out of the building. We should head to Barnes." Jessica said.

Morgan and Harry wasted no time rushing after Cap towards the containment area.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. Civil War is going to be long. around 8 chapters long. the longest arc I have for this story. Please review and like. If you have suggestions please let me know


	38. The Broken Family

**Avengers: Battleground**

Beta by Oricke

Author Notes: Okay, I want to say something before you read this chapter. For awhile both Stargon and I have been getting PM's about our stories being too similar. I only realized this, around my fifth chapter of this story. I look at his story and realized at once it was true. To avoid being 'copying' I jump ahead to Civil War where I could take the story in my own direction. Please note that I am not trying to copy his story. I am aware his story came out before mine.

On a side note: I have a suprise for you guys for this chapter. Something you're going to greatly love and enjoy. Please tell me what you think of my surprises.

 **Chapter 38: The Broken Family**

Harry Potter was with Morgan le Fay, Jessica Drew, Sam Wilson, and Steve Rogers inside an abandon auto shop. Where they had Barnes tied to a chair with magical cords around his body and a tracking spell on him to prevent him from escaping. Currently Barnes was unconscious due to hitting his head against the helicopter windshield as he was trying to escape.

Cap and Harry were looking out the window keeping an eye on the helicopters, which were hovering in the air. It looked like there were dozens of them and they were all flying in search grid patterns around the area to look for them. For now, they were laying low.

"Any chance you could take us into the magical world?" Cap asks in a low voice. Harry shakes his head.

"I've got a thorn in my side right now with the name of Cornelius Fudge. He's trying to convince theICS to not take action. He's a politician who's also a spineless coward." Harry replied.

"Sounds like you got your hands full." Cap said.

"You could say that." Harry said.

"Hey Cap," Sam said from the room where Barnes was being kept.

They walk in and could see Barnes slowly coming to and looked surprised to find he was bound to a chair. "Steve…" He said slowly.

"Which Bucky am I talking to?" Cap asks at once, wanting to know if he was speaking to the Winter Soldier or his best friend.

"Your mom's name is Sarah." He said as he looks like he was in memory lane. He then breaks into a smile. "You use to wear newspapers in your shoes" as he chuckles a bit.

"You can't read that in a museum." Cap replies with a smile.

"Like that was supposed to be cool?!" Sam says in disbelief.

"What did I do?" Barnes asks at once looking serious.

"Enough." Cap said.

"Oh god, I knew… I knew something like this would happen. Everything Hydra put inside of me is still there. All he had to say was the goddamn words." Barnes said.

"Who is he?" Harry asks.

"I don't know." Barnes said.

"A lot of people are dead, the bombing, the setup, the blackout. The doctor did all that to get ten minutes alone with you. I need you to do better than 'I don't know'." Cap said.

Barnes looked like he was thinking hard for a moment. As if he was really trying to remember.

"He wanted to know about Serbia." Barnes finally said. "He wanted to know where I was kept."

"Why would he want to know about that?" Cap asks.

"Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier" Barnes replies.

"Explain." Harry said.

So Barnes did. He said everything he could remember and the origin of the Winter Soldier program. How he was the first, and then helped form the next generation of Winter Soldiers. There were five more elite Special Forces that became the next Winter Soldiers.

"Who were they?" Cap asks as he was leaning against the wall as he listens to the story.

"Hydra's most elite death squad, more kills than anyone in Hydra's history, and that was before the serum." Barnes answered.

"He said he wanted to see an Empire fall." Cap said.

"With these guys, he could do it. They speak thirty languages, can hide in plain sight. Infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. They could take a country down in one night and you never see them coming." Barnes said.

"This would have been a lot easier to deal with a week ago." Sam said.

"If we call Tony…" Cap began.

"He won't believe us." Sam said.

"Even if he did listen he couldn't help us" Jessica said.

"The Accords would never allow him help without… evaluating the situation first." Harry said.

Cap looks upright and knew the answer to the problem. "We're on our own." Cap said.

"There are only six of us. We need help to take these guys out. If they're as dangerous as Barnes say they are we can't take them on alone." Jessica said.

"Could really use Hulk right about now." Morgan said.

"Maybe not, I know a guy." Sam said.

"Would be a good idea to call Clint" Jessica added. "As ex-special forces and perhaps one of the greatest covert operatives, he's someone we're going to need. There is no one better for the job."

"I know a few people as well. They are definitely against the Accords and have no love for the governments. I'll give them a call as well." Harry said.

"Can we get the Asgardians to assist us? Thor would be a great help right now." Morgan said.

"I'll give Heimdall ashout." Harry promised.

* * *

"I don't suppose you have any idea where they are." Secretary Ross said as he walks in the room. The damage was incredible. The glass windows have all been destroyed and the monitors were all offline. The coms in and out of the building had been disabled. Several people were trying to do an assessment of the damage.

"We will. Recon flying twenty-four seven, when they get a hit… we'll handle it." Tony said.

"You don't get it Stark, it's not yours to handle. It's clear you can't be mission objective. I'm putting special ops on this." Ross said.

"What happens when the shooting starts? You'll kill Captain America?" Romanoff said in disbelief.

"If we're provoked. Barnes would have been eliminated in Romania if it hadn't been for Rogers` interference. There are dead people, who would be alive right now if not for Rogers. Feel free to check my math." Ross said.

"With all do with respect, you're not going to solve this with boys and bullets. You have to let us bring him in." Tony argues.

"And how will that end any differently than last time?" Ross demanded.

"Because this time I won't be wearing a silk shirt" Tony said. "Seventy-two hours… guaranteed."

"Thirty-six hours. Rogers! Barnes! Wilson! Drew! and Potter!" Ross said as he walks out.

"Thank you, sir." Tony said as he sits down. "Thirty-six hours, jeez." Tony said in disbelief.

Romanoff stands up and thinks carefully. "We're seriously understaffed." Romanoff said in a low voice so others wouldn't hear them.

"Yeah, Could really use Hulk right about now, any chance of that happening?" Tony asked looking at Romanoff.

"In a fight against Harry? You know Hulk would be on his side in an instant, also given Banner's and Hulk's hatred for Ross. He would never come in on our side." Romanoff said.

"Yeah" Tony said. "Not a good idea." Tony said.

"I've got an idea." Romanoff said.

"Me too" Tony said. "Where is yours?" he asks.

"Downstairs. Why? Where is yours?" Romanoff asks.

Tony smiled. "Queens," Tony says as he pulls out his phone and reveals his footage of a very oddly dressed character in a blue and red outfit swinging around the city and stopping crime.

"We don't have a lot of time to work with." Romanoff said.

"Then let's get to work." Tony replies.

"Your last suit was trashed, are you going to be alright?" Romanoff asks.

"The Mark Forty-Six should be ready for deployment by tomorrow." Tony said. "Let's hope Harry and Cap listen to reason."

Somehow Romanoff doubts Harry would listen to reason. He's made it clear he hates the government, views them all as corrupt and wants nothing to do with them.

* * *

A government vehicle pulls up underneath the bridge where another was waiting. Cap steps out and walks towards the car where Sharon Carter steps out and opens her trunk. They exchange a few words before they kissed.

Cap looks back to see his friends smiling with knowing smiles on their faces as they look on.

Harry steps out and approaches Sharon Carter.

"You know they're going to come after you." Harry said to her.

"I know." Sharon Carter replies.

"Here," Harry said handing her an oval stone and a rolled parchment. "This will take you to the magical world. Go to the Leaky Cauldron, ask for Hannah Longbottom. Give this to her. She'll be able to help you. Just say 'portus'.

"Portus?" Sharon repeated in a confused tone but in that instance, she vanished.

"Is this a good idea?" Cap asks.

"The CIA and MI-6 will search for her all over the world. They can't find her if she's not in their world. The magical world can protect her better than we can right now." Harry said.

"What of that thorn in your side? Cornelius Fudge?" Cap asks.

"I have friends who can keep him in check. Truth be told, he won't do anything other than raising a fuss. The British Minister of Magic is a friend of mine. We fought together in Britain's Second Great Blood War. He tends to trust my judgment. I have another friend who is the Head of Magical Law. So things are going to be okay" Harry states confidently. With that said, he turns to Cap "She'll be in good hands." Harry tries to reassure him.

Cap grabs his things and puts it in the trunk of his car. He grabs his shield and his suit, as well as Sam's EXO-7 Mark II Falcon.

Harry grabs the stuff and puts it in the trunk.

They quickly sped off, and thanks to Harry's magic, no one spotted them as they drove through the city and the CCTV camera went dark. Masking their arrival at the airport.

They pull into the parking where it was off limits. As it was a hazard zone because it was an old parking lot that was falling apart. They pull in and see a van was already parked. They notice Barton by the van's sliding door and he reaches into his back pocket for his gun.

One by one they step out, allowing Barton to show a sign of relief. "Cap." Barton said as he shakes Cap's hands.

"You know I wouldn't have called if I didn't have any other choice." Cap said as he felt bad for dragging in Clint in their mess.

"Hey man, you're doing me a favor. Besides, I owe a debt." Barton said as Wanda steps out from the passenger seat.

Harry walks up to her and kisses her on the lips as Wanda kisses him back with an equal amount of passion. Its felt ages since the last time they'd simply kissed.

"Thanks for having our backs." Cap said to Wanda the moment she and Harry broke their kiss.

"It was time to get off my ass." Wanda replied with a smile.

"I've got something here for you." Harry said as he pulls out a headband with a glowing red gem in its center.

"It's cute." Wanda said with a smile. Harry knew she was keeping up the smile for the gift.

"This is a rare gift, Wanda. It's not the headband itself that's important. I've charmed it so you can channel the gem." Harry said as he holds it in front of her.

"What of it?" Wanda asks as Harry puts it on her head to hold her hair from getting in her face.

"It's the Reality Stone. One of the Six Infinity Stones that exists, it rivals Visions Mind Stone. I have two of them myself." Harry said.

"You have two?" Wanda repeated in surprise.

Harry shows his robes and through the black robes, she could see a purple gem in the center of Harry's chest, he then lifts up his hand and shows her his ring containing the Resurrection Stone.

"The one on my chest is the Power Stone. It enhances my abilities a great deal. Like the name suggests, no one is more powerful than I with the Power Stone. The other I have… is this." Harry said showing her Resurrection Stone.

"What is it?" Wanda asks.

"It's the Soul Stone, another of the Six Infinity Stones. It has remarkable powers. It literally grants me rights to rule over death. Speaking of which, I got a surprise for you." Harry said he turns around and whistles, which could be heard in the empty parking lot.

They didn't hear anything but a figure did appear in front of them. He was tall, standing six feet tall, with blue eyes and he had blonde hair over his dark brown hair.

"Son of a bitch!" Barton said.

"You didn't see that coming?" Pietro said.

Wanda burst into tears as a smile formed on her face and she hugs her older twin brother. He also hugs her back as he was glad to see her again.

"How did you bring him back from the dead?" Barton asks.

"Well, the Soul Stone has the ability to call upon the soul of the one the user wishes. I healed his body from its wounds and put his soul back in his body. It took me an hour, but he was able to breathe again. Morgan has detected no side effects either from the resurrection. I told him what's been going on and he's already eager to join our cause." Harry said.

"How many times can this work?" Cap asks.

"Well if I had to make a guess it will work only once per person, I won't know for sure until I try it a second time for the same person" Harry replies.

They nod their heads indicating understanding. Cap turns to Barton to get things back on track.

"How is our other recruit?" Cap asks.

"Had to pour a little coffee in him, but he should be good to go." Barton said as he opens the side door. Hearing the door open caused the man to jolt awake as the van slide door gives out a slight bang.

"Huh… what time zone is this?" He asks as he steps out of the van.

"Go on." Barton said as he moves him towards Cap. The new guy looks at them and had a smile on his face.

"Captain America" He said as he shakes his hand.

"Mr. Lang." Cap said.

"I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow, it's really Captain America." Lang said as he breaks off the handshake. He looks at the size of Cap's biceps in disbelief. Harry knew they were big. "Look I want to say, I know you know a lot of super people, so… thanks for thinking of me." Lang said."Hey man." Lang said as he turns to Sam.

"What's up tic-tac?" Sam said.

"Hey, listen, what happen last time…" Lang starts to say.

"It was a great audition, but it will never happen again." Sam said with a laugh.

"They tell you what we're up against?" Cap asks.

"Something about…pyscho-assassins" Lang said.

"We're outside the law on this one. So if you come with us you're going to be a wanted man." Cap said giving Lang a chance to back out.

"Yeah well… what else is new" Lang replies.

"Here are my allies." Harry said as a van pulls up. It stops on the other side of the Avengers confiscated government vehicle. It parks beside them and the passenger gets out.

"I hate four wheels." The driver said as he steps out.

"Logan!" Cap said in surprise.

"By the devil's beard… Cap… I never thought I'd see you again." Logan said as he and Cap embrace each other in a very manly hug. They hugged it out and patted each other on the back.

"You two know each other?" Harry said in surprise.

"Logan was a member of my Howling Commandos. Sergeant First Class James Howlett" Cap said.

"Buck! You're here too?! I thought you were dead!" Logan said as he embraces Barnes as well. Barnes hugs him back.

"Sorry, my memory is… vague at the moment." Barnes said.

"He's been under Hydra's mind control for seventy years. Harry thinks he can restore his memory and shield his mind from Hydra's influence." Cap said.

"Lucky for you, I brought someone who can help." Logan said as his party steps out.

A tall black woman steps forward next as well as another woman. She had some Asian descent and could have looked like Cho Chang's mother in a way. Yet she also looks a bit white, a mixture of the two. She was young too. She had her hands on a sword. She had black hair with hints of purple highlights in her hair.

A man with a shuffling deck and playing with his cards also step forward. The last was a girl, she was really young. She had black hair and green eyes. She looks almost like a female version of Harry, yet she was short and looked very young.

"This is Ororo Munroe. She goes by Storm. She has weather control. Nothing like, Thor but still, she could rival Thor in her control over weather." Logan said as he introduces her.

"A pleasure" Storm says with a regal nod to the group.

"You're from Africa" Harry said recognizing her accent.

"Indeed. I'm not sure which country in Africa; I travel a lot on the African continent." Storm said.

"She also goes by the title African Goddess because of her weather controlling abilities." Logan said.

"So she's worshiped in Africa." Harry said.

"In a way" Storm said.

"This is Elizabeth Braddock. She is also known as Psylocke. She has Telepathic and Psionics and Precognition abilities." Logan said. The young woman with the black and purple hair nods her head.

"So you need me to examine your mind?" She said looking at Barnes.

"How long would that take you?" Harry asks.

"Don't know. It depends on the mind. My telepathic abilities are not the best, but I have a strong ability and some training so it's still good. Since we're in a hurry, I could place shields around his mind." I'm more powerful with psionics" Psylocke replies.

"This is Remy LeBeau. A known thief and trickster who is good at the gaming tables. His abilities are Molecular Acceleration. Such as making his playing cards, a deck of explosions, if you know your science stuff, you can figure out what he can do."

"I prefer the name Gambit if you would, at your service." He introduces him self with a bow.

"I've never met a thief with manners, not going to steal from us are you?" Harry asks.

"Relax, Magus, I only steal from the wrong kind of people. Though breaking into Avengers Facility would be a test of my skills." Gambit said.

"Maybe we can test that out some other time." Harry said.

"And last and not least is Laura Kinney. She's… I guess you could say… my daughter." Logan said.

"I didn't realize you had kids." Cap says.

"It's hard to explain." Logan said sheepishly.

"Shouldn't she be in school?" Jessica said turning to her.

Laura Kinney raises her arms up and a metal blade shoots out between her knuckles, between her index and middle finger. In what could only be described as her attempt to flip Jessica off.

"Call me Talon." She said.

"You all know why you're here?" Harry asks.

"Something about super assassins" Logan replies for his entire group.

"The UN doesn't want us to act on this. Instead, they want us to turn ourselves in for 'evaluation'." Harry said.

"Fuck that." Gambit said.

Harry smiles. He was liking them more and more. He only called them was because Professor Xavier promises to assist should he need help from them.

"We have to get to Serbia. Five Super Soldier Assasins, loyal to Hydra are in cyro and the person who intends to free them wants to unleash them upon the world. We're against the clock here. We have to move fast." Harry said.

A woman wearing a decent outfit walks up to them.

"You're late." Harry said to her.

"Sorry, I was away on another mission. I was in battle when the call for aid came." Sif said as she bows her head to Harry.

"Want to tell me what that is about?" Logan said.

"Yeah, for a time, I sorta… ruled… Asgard" Harry says sheepishly.

"You'll have to explain that one day." Cap said.

"We should get moving." Barnes says, wanting to keep everyone on track.

"There is several choppers line up here. We can take to the air and head to Serbia." Barton said.

A German announcer spoke over the speakers.

"They're evacuating the airport." Barnes replies.

"Stark." Sam said simply.

"Stark?!" Lang exclaims.

"Suit up." Cap orders in response to the announcement.

They quickly put on their gear and check their weapons. Harry does a quick change in clothing and his black battle robes appeared. Morgan dispels her illusion and her elegant green robes appeared. The other didn't have that kind of speed on their side. The guys grab their bags and started changing on the outside. The girls all climb in the vans to change.

Sif like Harry and Morgan was able to magically change as well, her red armor coming alive at a mental command. Her sword and shield also appeared in hand.

One by one, they all step out and revealed their outfits.

Storm came out wearing bracelets and armguards with a black outfit and a cloak behind her. (AN: Think of X-Men: Age of Apocalypse outfit yet still with the long white hair she had from X-Man the movie.)

Gambit really didn't change already having his outfit on and was ready to go. All he brought out a metal bō staff.

Psylocke's outfit was far more sexually appealing than the other girls. It looked like a modified ninja outfit crossover with a super model's swimsuit.

Talon and Wolverine both put on black outfits. Logan was wearing a full body outfit though his shirt was sleeveless and he had on long gloves. Talon was different, while she was wearing modified military pants and boots; she instead of a shirt went with a really short tank top that only covered part of her upper body. Her belly was showing clearly. She was also apparently wearing no armor. Harry wondered if she even needed armor to protect herself.

Scott Lang appeared in a new outfit from his original he appeared a few months back when he broke into Avengers Facility. It looks like it was a modified version of his original one. Barnes had done a black outfit as well. His left sleeve, however, was sleeveless as his metal prosthetic arm was revealed.

Everyone stood ready as they awaited orders on what to do.

"Split up. Hawkeye, Wanda, Psylocke, Storm, you go around them and get yourselves in position. Look for their allies as we need to know where they are and if you can identify them, who they are." Harry said as Barton nods his head and takes off with his teammates. "Sam, take Barnes, Jessica, Gambit, Talon, and Quicksilver with you. Use Redwing to find their Quinjet. Meanwhile, Cap, Morgan, Sif, Wolverine, Ant-Man, and I will approach Stark. Hopefully, he will listen to reason. While at the same time, we're going to stall for time."

They nod their heads and take off.

"Let's go." Harry said. "Scott you shrink down and hide in Cap's shield." Harry orders.

"Right" Scott Lang, the Ant-Man said as he shrinks down and quickly jumps up and slips into the inside of Cap's shield.

They walk out towards where a helicopter was hanging only for a large dart shape like object to appear on the main rotor causing an electric short out on the helicopter as Iron Man and War Machine land in front of them and Stark's helmet retracts revealing his face. He had a black eye on his left eye.

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" Stark said.

"Definitely weird." Rhodey said in agreement

"Here us out Tony, that doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." Cap said.

Someone lands to their right and they turn to see T'Challa, the Black Panter flanking their right side.

"Captain" T'Challa says.

"Your Highness." Cap replies in respect.

"Anyway, Ross gave me thirty-six hours to bring you guys in. That was twenty-four hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" Stark said.

"And you're after the wrong guy." Cap said.

"Your judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday." Stark said.

"Tony the fuck shut up for a moment, don't you ever get tired of your own voice." Harry snaps. His patience was wearing thin. "There are five others like Barnes out there. They're in cyro freeze at the moment. The Doctor who was evaluating Barnes is going after them to release them. We can't let them be unleashed in the world."

"Harry," Romanoff said as she appeared from their left side. "You know what's about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this?" Romanoff said.

"If I have to" Harry said as he steps forward towards Romanoff. "I never did trust you, Romanoff. Your loyalty always jumps around and you will align yourself to put yourself in the best possible position. If push comes to shove, I will not hesitate to kill you. I will kill all of you." Harry said.

Romanoff looks taken back by Harry's statement. Even Rhodey took a step from the words Harry's just said.

"All right, I've run out of patience. Underoo's!" Tony said.

At that moment, a strange line appeared pulling Cap's shield upwards while several more appeared wrapping their hands in a strange binding.

At that moment a slim figure lands wearing a dark naval blue and red outfit, "Hey everyone" The new guy said.

"Nice job, kid." Stark said.

"Thanks. I could have stuck the landing a bit better; it's just the new suit. It's nothing. No, it's perfect. Mr. Stark it's perfect. Thank you." The kid said in what appeared to be one breath.

"Yeah, we really don't need to start a conversation." Tony said.

"Cap…Captain." The new kid said as he gives a salute. "Big fan, I'm Spiderman."

"Yeah we'll talk about it later. Just… good job" Tony said.

"You've been busy." Cap said.

"And you all have been complete idiots." snaps Stark back turning to look back to the Captain. "Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't want to leave, a safe place. I'm…" Stark says in frustration apparently no longer having the words to express what he is thinking and feeling. He attempts to calm down and slow his heart rate down. "I'm trying to keep you guys from tearing the Avengers apart."

"You're no longer an Avenger, Stark." Harry said. "You, Romanoff, Rhodes, and Vision, you've all been kicked off the team for signing the Sokovia Accords after I told you all specifically not to. Did you really think you would stay on with the team divided about the Accords?" Harry said. "You're actions have only destroyed the Avengers when you sign."

Stark looked taken back and he took a couple of seconds to regroup.

"All right, we're done here. You all are going to turn Barnes over and turn yourselves in. Because it's us. Or a bunch of J-SO guys who have no compunction on being impolite." Stark said.

"I got something better in mind." Harry said. They all turn to look at him. Everyone from Stark team looks at him. "How about I just kill every single one of you and send your mangled corpses back to Ross?" Harry said.

They look shocked at what he just said. This wasn't the kind and passionate leader they've known. It was like a demon was standing before them. The new kid even flinches and takes a step back from Harry's remark.

"We found it." Sam said into the coms before Harry could carry out his threat. "Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway."

Harry quickly dispels the webbing on his hands as Cap raises his hand as Hawkeye releases an arrow and it cuts through the webbing. Morgan also dispels the webbing as Sif and Logan pull and rip the webbing from their hands.

Tony activates his helmet back on and looks around for where the shot came from.

"All right Lang, let's see what you got." Cap said.

"Hey guys, something is…" Spiderman said but was interrupted by Lang giving him a swift kick as he returns to full size. Spiderman was kicked off his feet as Lang retrieves the shield.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Rhodey said as he now looks at the adult size of Ant-Man.

"I believe this is your Captain." Ant-Man says as he returns the shield to Cap. Cap takes it and looks at the opposition.

"Oh great" Tony said. "I got five people on the parking deck; two of them are Maximoff and Barton. I'm going to go grab them. No identifications on the other three. Rhodey you want to take Cap?" Tony said as he takes off.

"I got five in the terminal. Wilson and Barnes are among them. No identifications on the others." Rhodey said.

"Barnes is mine." T'Challa said as he takes off towards the terminal entrance.

Harry responds by conjuring a cord around his feet causing him to trip and fall, Harry then attaching a magical rope to the cord throws T'Challa away from the terminal entrance.

"Move Magus. I won't ask a second time." T'Challa said as he comes out of his roll and quickly regains his footing.

"Wolverine, keep him busy will you." Harry said as he turns his attention to Rhodey. Wolverine doesn't bother to reply verbally as he steps forward. Then he unsheathes his claws. He attacks with blind fury against the Black Panther. Black Panther dodges his attack and slices his face open. Wolverine tilts his head to the side before looking back at T'Challa. T'Challa watches in amazement as the wounds were healing themselves at an alarming rate. The Prince was realizing this wasn't going to be a easy fight nor person he could get past quickly.

Rhodey pulls out a baton with a yellow electric glow to it.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Barnes asks as a figure lands on the window and looks down on them.

"Everyone's got a gimmick now." Sam said.

Spiderman crashes into the window and immediately kicks Sam down. Barnes quickly turns around and throws a punch with his left prosthetic arm, only for Spiderman to catch it and easily overpower his arm.

"You have a metal arm?" Spiderman said in surprise. "That is so awesome."

Jessica kicks the back of his knee, causing Spiderman to stumble forward and Barnes quickly throws a right punch in Spider's face. Spider brings up his hand to block it but he still got hit as his arm hits him in the face.

Gambit swings his bō staff and hits Spiderman in the back. Spiderman felt his spider-sense go off like crazy and something like an explosion hits him in the back that causes him to fly backward and land against a visitor booth.

"What the hell was that?" Spiderman asks as he attempts to get back up.

Sam recovers and grabs Spiderman by his foot and takes off. He throws Spiderman down but Spiderman quickly recovers in midair and fires a web line and swings.

"You have the right to remain silent!" Spiderman says to Falcon. Only he was knocked back as Pietro appeared in front of him.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Spiderman wonders.

* * *

Stark flew over to where Barton and Wanda were running with two other females. He fires several rockets from his suit that destroys all the small planes surrounding them. They quickly took cover from the parts of the exploding plane flying around.

Stark flew in front of them and starts hovering just a few feet from them.

"Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings." Stark said.

"You locked me in my room." Wanda said with an angry look on her face.

"Okay, first, that's an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you." Stark said. Wanda tilts her head showing she wasn't buying it. "Hey, Clint"

"Hey, man." Clint said as he had three arrows lock in his bow. Storm and Psylocke look ready for battle.

"Clearly, retirement doesn't suit you. Did you get tired of shooting golf?" Stark asks.

"Well, I played eighteen. I shot eighteen. I just can't seem to miss." Barton said. With that said he raises his bow and fires his three arrows. Stark quickly responded by using his repulsor blasts to hit the arrowheads.

However, because of Hawkeye's distraction, he didn't see Wanda and Psylocke use their telekinesis and bring cars crashing down on top of his head. Stark saw the danger too late and as he attempts to maneuver out of harm's way, a bunch of cars crashes on top of him trapping him beneath a dozen cars.

"Multiple contusions detected." FRIDAY reported as the screen show a red light on his left forearm.

"Yeah, I detected that too" Stark replies sarcastically.

Storm unleashes a lightning from her fingertips and the cars exploded.

"That won't stop him. It will only slow him down. Let's go." Barton says.

* * *

Spiderman was on the ceiling trying to avoid taking as much damage as he could. Spider-Woman was also on the ceiling chasing him around. Quicksilver was running around giving the Winter Soldier things to throw at him and whenever Spider was about to web one of them, he would move them out of harm's way. Gambit was grabbing anything he could get his hands on and throwing them at Spiderman. He would dodge them as his spider-sense would warn him of the incoming danger. They would explode all around him like Gambit was throwing grenades at him.

Falcon was flying around shooting his guns at him and Spiderman was using his spider-sense and agility to avoid the gunfire.

He swings on his webs only for Spider-Woman to finally catch him by his foot and throws him on the ground. He attempts to recover and fires a web line in the air to avoid the ground. He already knew he was at a huge disadvantage on the ground.

Falcon, however, fires a heavy blaster shot at Spiderman's head forcing him to drop his velocity and put in dangerously close to the ground floor. He attempts to get higher, but he felt something grab his foot and the next thing he knew he was slammed into the ground face down.

Something was hitting him really fast in the back and it wasn't pleasant either. It went on for several moments and he could only assume Quicksilver was punching him multiple times in the back.

Spiderman attempts to get back on his feet but a brochure lands in front of him and his spider-sense went alive at once.

"Not good!" Spiderman says as the brochure explodes with such force it sends him flying backward.

Spiderman's ears were ringing and then his spider-sense once again came alive with a warning. He quickly fires a line and leaps up just as Talon was about to sink her adamantium claws into him. Spiderman attempts to rest and realized at once he was in way over his head.

"So huh, you guys Avengers too?" Spiderman asks.

Gambit throws two cards at him at the same time as Barnes picks up a stand and throws it at him. Spiderman knew he had to dodge. He leaps up only for something to grab him and throw him out the window.

* * *

Wolverine slashes Black Panther across the face with his adamantium claws. Only his panther encounter suit saved him from having a nasty wound and avoiding possible death. Cap suddenly appears and gives a swift kick to Black Panther causing him to fly away from Wolverine.

"Hey Cap, heads up!" Ant-Man said as he rejoins the battle. He tosses something at Cap and he looks at it. It looks like a toy truck. "Throw it at this." Ant-Man said holding up a disk with three blades with a blue glow in its center. "Now" He said tossing the disk up. Cap complies and throws it and scores a direct it. The small truck suddenly started to grow very big, big very fast.

"Oh, come on man!" War Machine yells as the trunks begin to descend. Harry saw what it was and fires an explosion curse at the truck. He too scored a direct it and the truck exploded with such force it sent Romanoff, Rhodey and T'Challa flying backwards.

"Oh man, I thought it was a water truck." Ant-Man said. "Huh, sorry guys…"

"Let's go now while they're down." Harry said as he takes off running. Cap, Wolverine, Morgan, Ant-Man, and Sif all comply and follow Harry towards hanger five.

"Let's go." Harry said as Barton's team joins them.

"There's our ride." Barton said pointing to the Quinjet.

"Come on!" Cap said as Sam's team join them. All sixteen of them rush forward towards the Quinjet.

They suddenly stop forward as a yellow beam started cutting the cement in front of them bringing them to a halt.

They look up to see Vision was above them.

"Captain Rogers!" Vision said in a loud voice. "I know you believe you're doing what is right. But for the collective good, you must surrender now." Vision says as he descends.

One by one, Tony's team appeared in front of them. Iron Man appeared with Romanoff and War Machine carrying Black Panther as they too land in front of them. Spiderman swings in and stands with his team as Vision descends.

Iron Man's team stood together in a line and strong as well as blocking their path to the hanger.

"Guys, I have to warn you that guy with the blonde hair in the black and blue suit. He's fast. I couldn't even see how fast he was." Spiderman said.

"That's because he's supposed to be dead." Stark said.

"That's Pietro Maximoff also known as Quicksilver. But he perished in the Battle of Sokovia." Romanoff said in disbelief.

"Can magic bring him back to life?" Spiderman asks.

"No spell can reawaken the dead. Harry Potter and Morgan le Fay have said that many times." Romanoff said.

"So how is he alive?" Rhodey asks.

"That is an interesting question." Stark said.

"Guys I hate to burst a bubble, but if this turns into a fight… they do outnumber us sixteen to six. The odds are, they are not going to surrender." Romanoff said.

"Look Harry may issue threats, but he wouldn't actually try to kill us." Stark said.

"If his prophecy comes true we're going to be in so much trouble." Romanoff said.

"Prophecy? What Prophecy?" Rhodey said.

"He said the Earth will be destroyed when the Avengers battle at a…" Stark began. "Oh shit." Stark finishes as he realizes where they are.

"What is it?" Vision asks.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asks the group while Stark's group seems preoccupied with something.

"The only thing we can do. We fight." Harry said as he steps forward. The others follow suit and they step forward.

Team Iron Man watch this and knew the fight was going to start anew was about to erupt.

"Don't fight. Let them go." Romanoff said.

"I can't do that." Rhodey said as he, Vision and Black Panther step forward to intercept Harry's team.

"If he's right, then this isn't going to end well for us." Romanoff said.

"Mr. Stark what do we do?" Spiderman asks.

"We back them up." Tony said. With that said he steps forward with Romanoff and Spiderman to support his team.

"This isn't going to end well." Romanoff said as she watches Harry and Cap team break into a running, heading straight for them. Her side also breaks into a run to intercept them.

* * *

Author Notes: Pietro is back! And the Ressurection Stone in Harry's possession is now the Soul Stone. Harry also has the Power Stone. No, it's not with the Nova Corps, as it was hidden in the Magical World and Harry claim it. I'll explain it in a later chapter. How do you like the members of X-Men i brought into this. I hope you all enjoy. Tell me what you think.

Space Stone - Asgard Vault

Reality Stone - Wanda Maximoff

Power Stone - Harry Potter

Soul Stone - Harry Potter

Mind Stone - Vision

Time Stone - Order of the Mystic Arts

 **Pro Registration**

Tony Stark - Iron Man

James 'Rhodey' Rhodes - War Machine

Natasha Romanoff - Black Widow

T'Challa - Black Panther

Peter Parker - Spiderman

Vision

 **Anti-Registration**

Clint Barton - Hawkeye

Elizabeth Braddock - Psylocke (X-Force Member)

Harry Potter - Magus

James 'Bucky' Barnes - Winter Soldier

James 'Logan' Howett - Wolverine (X-Force Member)

Jessica Drew - Spider-Woman

Laura Kinney - X-23-Talon (X-Force Member)

Morgan le Fay

Ororo Munroe - Storm (X-Force Member)

Pietro Maximoff - Quicksilver

Remy LeBeau - Gambit (X-Force Member)

Sam Wilson - Falcon

Sif

Scott Lang - Ant-Man

Steve Rogers - Captain America

Wanda Maximoff - Scarlett Witch

Please like and review. Tell me what you guys think.


	39. The World We See

**Avengers: Battleground**

Beta by: **Oricke**

 **Author Notes:** Some of you are asking why doesn't Harry simply make a portkey and transport every to Serbia. The truth is he can't just apparate there. He needs to know where he's going, same rules as apparating. You have to know where you're going instead of just going. There are rules, and despite what you may think of magic, even it has its own laws. Also, you guys have to remember, Black Widow is a SPY. It is foolish to blindly trust a spy unless you know where their true loyalties lie. Even in my earlier chapters, Harry was skeptical about accepting Romanoff on the Avengers.

 **Chapter 39: The World We See**

Harry runs with his team pulling into the lead. Pietro has yet to truly break off and go at 'hyper' speed. When they finally got close enough, Pietro disappeared. Spiderman spider-sense warned him too late and he was thrown in the back of a pushback. Sam actives his wings meeting War Machine in a clash and they start scuffling in the middle of the air. Sam being agiler and weightless in comparison, was able to get behind War Machine and pull on the cannon he had mounted on his shoulder.

War Machine turns and Sam flips in mid-air taking off. Harry immediately starts fighting Iron Man who had leaped into the air and slams his fist down on him. He avoids his fist and starts punching Iron Man. Harry, who possess the power of Thor, was easily able to overpower Stark. The first thing he did was he grabs Stark's hands and started crushing them until he broke the lens of the repulsor on his hands.

Stark immediately knew he was outclassed. For one, Harry was much stronger than he was. He also knew he was the only Avenger capable of fighting the Hulk with the exception Thor himself. The moment Stark realized he was in trouble he breaks off from his scuffle with Harry and takes to the air. He attempts to fight at long range using his last repulsor arm which was as of yet undamaged.

Cap, Wolverine, and Barnes were taking on T'Challa, who was so focused on getting to Barnes he was getting hammered by the trio as he was soon forced to go on the defensive. The three of them were working well together as they worked to overpower T'Challa. The only thing that as saving him was his panther armor which gave him perhaps the best defense possible.

Storm was creating high winds in the face of Tony's team, making it difficult for them to move and see things with all the dust blowing in their face. Gambit and Barton were taking on Black Widow. She was using batons but even she was on the defensive as she as having a hard time taking on both Gambit and Hawkeye. Hawkeye changes his bow into a staff and was attacking her with it. He finally got her to the ground. And was about to knock her out, however she brought her batons up and blocks the blow.

"We're still friends, right?" She asks.

"Depends on how hard you hit me." Barton says with a smile.

She quickly puts her legs around Barton and spins him. Then she gets to her feet only for Gambit to intercept her. He hits her in the stomach with his staff causing her to stumble and quickly go back on the defensive.

"Guys this isn't going well." Romanoff said.

Spiderman didn't have anything really to web on and use to his advantage. It was so different from New York. The person in front of him had two metal claws coming out of her knuckles as she attacks him with blind fury.

"So huh, are you apart of the Avengers too?" Spiderman asks.

She said nothing as she looks at him. "How do you have metal claws? Not to say that isn't awesome, which it is, but I don't see how one can just have metal claws. Is that something of your ability?" Spiderman asks.

"Do you ever shut up?" Talon snaps as she leaps at him with amazing speed and attempts to slice his chest open. Spiderman leans back to avoid the blow and throws webbing in her face. She dodges it and continues to stay on him.

Spiderman spider-sense went off like a warning bell. "Yeah, I know there is danger." Spiderman said as he wishes he could turn his spider-sense at the moment. However, the danger was from another direction. He never saw or notice Ant-Man leap up at him and punches him in the face. Spiderman nearly had his lights clock out right there. The punch nearly K.O.'d him. Spiderman stumbles a bit as he tries to regroup from the punch. Talon leaps, with the intent of sinking her claws into Spiderman's back and through his lungs and heart. Tony saw what was happening and fires a repulsor blast at Talon sending her flying. She lands on the cement and digs her claws into the ground as she tears up the concrete floor as she comes to a halt.

"We're badly outnumbered. We can't win this." Romanoff says as she continues to back away.

"We have to stop them here." Rhodey growls.

"Why?" Romanoff asks.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Rhodey said. "They are fugitives from the law. We have to bring them in."

"They're our friends." Romanoff protested.

Storm lands in front of Wolverine, Barnes and Cap and faces T'Challa.

"You know who I am." Storm said to T'Challa as he crouches down with his claws at the ready.

"You're the goddess." T'Challa said.

"Then you know to stand down. Or Wakanda will suffer for your actions." Storm said.

"I don't care." T'Challa said. With that said, he attacks Storm and she immediately backs away. She sends high winds to T'Challa and he immediately digs his claws into the pavement to avoid being blown away.

"Guys, this is taking too long. Even if we badly outnumber them, they're delaying us too much. We need to leave now." Harry said as he sends a barrage of lightning to Vision who immediately uses his density shift to make him appear like a ghost. Allowing the lightning passes through him.

Harry then changes gear and uses his magic to control Vision's body. He was immobilized and was trying hard to break through Harry's hold over him. Vision was vulnerable to magic and energy based attacks.

"Some of us are going to have to stay behind to keep Iron Man's team occupied. They're just going to keep coming at us. The rest of us will take off to the Quinjet." Sam said as he flies around the airport with Rhodey chasing him.

"As much as I hate to admit. If we're going to win this, some of us are going to have to lose it." Barton said in agreement.

"What's the play Sam?" Cap asks.

"We need a diversion. Something big. We also need to know who is staying behind." Sam said.

"I have something kind of big. But I can't hold it very long." Scott said.

"You all go." Psylocke said as she sends a pushback into Rhodey who crashes into a plane. "I can hold them here as you all leave."

"You sure about this?" Cap asks.

"I'm sure. I'm more than capable of keeping them here. Just head to the Quinjet. I'll keep them here." Psylocke said.

With that said, she puts her hands together and a purple glow appeared around her head in a shape like a butterfly. Spiderman was about to web Talon when she takes off with her team to the Quinjet. Hey, you can't leave." Spiderman said as he attempts to web her. Then a massive headache erupted in his head. It felt like his head was going to split in two. One by one, Team Iron Man fell to the ground all feeling the same effects. Their brains felt like their skulls were about to split in two. They were unable to stop Harry and Cap team from going to the Quinjet. One by one, everyone quickly boards the Quinjet and gets inside. Cap took the helm and immediately powers up the Quinjet. Slowly the Quinjet takes to the air and everyone was on board.

"FRIDAY!" Tony said.

"Displaying an electric charge." FRIDAY said Iron Man could finally think clearly again. He fires a repulsor blast at Psylocke sending her flying backward. He turns to see his Quinjet had taken to the air.

He and Rhodey didn't even hesitate, they take to the air and chase after the Quinjet.

Psylocke recovers and takes off after them. She follows them into the air and to her amazement, she couldn't connect to their minds. Yet this didn't stop her as she takes off after them.

"Vision I've got a bandit on my six." Rhodey said as Psylocke fires several kinetic blades at him. Vision looks up to see the chase. "Vision, you copy? Hit her with enough force to daze her." Rhodey said.

Vision complies and fires a beam at Psylocke.

Psylocke sensing the danger and looking back she sees the yellow beam heading towards her and she quickly dodges the beam by moving right. The beam however, continues onwards striking Rhodey's suit and destroying his ARC Reactor. With his ARC Reactor destroyed, War Machine begins to plummet to the Earth.

"Rhodey!" Tony said as he looks back at his longtime friend falling to the Earth. He breaks off his pursuit as the woman continues onward, following after the Quinjet.

Rhodey looks through the mask and could see the sky around him. His HUD display was offline and he knew this feeling. He was falling in a metal suit with no parachute and in a suit with no power.

"Tony, I'm flying a dead stick." Rhodey says in hope Tony would hear him over the coms. He continues to plummet towards the Earth and with no control over the oxygen, he begins to lose consciousness.

Iron Man couldn't reach Rhodey in time as he pushes his Mark 46 to its max. He watches in helpless horror as Rhodey hits the Earth, creating a small crater in his crash.

Tony lands next to Rhodey and removes his facemask.

"Read vitals." Tony said as he looks at Rhodey who unconscious and was bleeding from his nose and mouth.

"Heartbeat detected. Emergency medical is on its way." FRIDAY reports.

Tony let out a breath of relief he didn't realize he was holding in. He looks towards the sky for the Quinjet and saw it was nowhere in sight. He realized Harry and Cap were gone. He also knew there was no way to track the Quinjet. He designed it and it had the best stealth tech in the world. All he knew was they were heading east.

* * *

Harry discreetly presses a button on the Quinjet to make the video go live. Soon enough, the world was going to see everything that transpires with the team.

"What's going to happen to you guys?" Barnes asks as he was seated down behind Cap.

"War is going to happen. The I.C.S. will have no choice but to declare war on the United Nations for their war crimes. This means World War Three will begin." Harry said. He looks away and knew this was something he couldn't avoid. Once again, he would be forced to fight in a war he never wanted to be a part of.

Barnes shook his head. "I don't know if I'm worth all this to you guys."

"What you did all those years. It wasn't your fault. You didn't have a choice." Cap said as he attempts to ease Bucky's conscious.

"I know. But I did it." Bucky said.

"Morgan… see what you can do for him. See if you can remove Hydra's brainwashing program inside of him. We don't want him to be Hydra's puppet any longer." Harry said.

They nod their head. Morgan walks over and presses a button on the side allow a bed to appear.

"Lay down. It would be easier if you relax as I attempt to fix your mind." Morgan said.

"You guys really about to fight in a war." Barnes asks as he stands up.

"Afraid so. I.C.S. has no choice but to reject the Accords. Because we reject the Accords the United Nations will take action against us. They already did when they sent the former Avenger Iron Man to apprehend us. They knew it would start a war, yet they chose to start it anyway." Morgan said as Barnes lies down on the bed.

"Millions of people are going to die." Barnes said.

"Unfortunately that is incorrect. Billions are going to die." Morgan said.

"Asgard will not stand idly by as the magical world faces this threat alone. We will stand with you." Sif said.

"Asgard has one hundred trillion soldiers, millions they can call up immediately and billions more in reserve that can deploy quickly. Every single one of them is superior to the average human. How soon can Asgard begin deploying their forces to Earth?" Harry asks as he turns to Sif.

"First we must send for official terms of the United Nations surrender. If they refuse, we can deploy troops within a day to every corner of the Earth. Every one of those countries that signed the Accords will be attacked by Asgardian troops until we have control of these regions." Sif said.

"Any way we can just skip the talks. The United Nations would never back down and try to act like they are your betters during the talks." Morgan said as she had her hands next to Barton's head as she was trying to repair Barton's mind.

"Odin would never launch a pre-emitive strike without having peace talks first." Sif said.

"Trust me." Morgan said as she looks at Sif. "The United Nations will never agree to peace talks in the first place. War is the only answer."

Sif said nothing as she looks at Morgan. Finally, she turns to Harry.

"What say you, King Harry?" Sif asks.

"I'm not a King." Harry said as he pulls out his sword, Excalibur and looks at it. "But I do agree with Morgan. The United Nations would never agree to have peace talks. Even if they do, they're just going to try to make us bow to their demands. Under the threat if we don't agree to their demands that they're going to nuke us. They aren't trustworthy, nor are they honest or honorable."

"So no peace talks?" Sif asks.

"I never have peace talks with my enemy. Right now, the world is my enemy. So no, no peace talks." Harry replies.

"Can Asgard really interfere with the politics of our planet, just like that?" Logan asks.

"We can if they interfere with our allies." Sif said. "Odin will come to our allies aid when called upon, and these Accords are a direct attack on Asgards ancient allies"

"We really only need around three hundred million troops. More than enough to fight all the armies of Earth. Once their armies are defeated, we can abolish their governments." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Storm asks.

"With the governments around the world abolished, the Sokoiva Accords become null and void. Then we can walk free." Harry said.

"And you won't have peace talks with the United Nations." Storms said. Harry sheathes his sword.

"I hate politics." Harry said simply.

"He really does." Morgan said looking up. "It is unwise for a politician to get involved with Harry Potter. They will only bring out his worse. You should have seen it when Ross came over to tell the Avengers about the Sokovia Accords. Ross was lucky to walk away with his life."

With that said she taps Barnes to sit back up.

"I've placed some barriers around your mind. It's the most I could do at this moment. You will require spending more time in therapy sessions to help restore your mind. But you shouldn't fall back into Hydra's control." Morgan said as Barton stood upright.

"Thanks." Barnes said.

"I've got a hit on our unknown doctor." Jessica says from her computer. "Colonel Helmut Zemo. Ex-KGB." Jessica said as a holographic image of their unknown appeared. "After the fall of the Soviet Union, he disappeared. Officially he was working with S.H.I.E.L.D. Though there are no records of him in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database. He doesn't appear in any file that S.H.I.E.L.D. has."

"What are his specialties?" Harry asks.

"He's a covert operative. A very high kill count with KGB, one of the highest within its organization. He has known Alexander Pierce and Gideon Malick, for a very long time. Let's see, expert military man, he's also graduated with a Master's in Political Science. Good in math and physics as well." Jessica reads off.

"Why is he coming after us? Why now?" Harry asks.

"If he's friends with Alexander Pierce and Gideon Malick, we have to assume he's Hydra." Jessica said.

"He is Hydra." Cap said from the helm as he turns around to face them. "Back when I was with the Howling Commando's one of the chief advisors for the Red Skull was a man name Baron Heinrich Zemo. He took his own life after we manage to corner him. He must have had a family we didn't know about."

"Your talking about that guy who was fixated on wearing purple." Barnes said with a laugh.

"I take it this Baron Zemo looked ridiculous in purple." Harry said.

"He did. He attempted to come up with a counter to the super soldier serum with a dangerous serum known as Compound X. It had… dangerous side effects for the user." Cap said.

"What happened to Compound X?" Harry asks.

"We destroyed the lab and its contents. The side effects were not worth the risk of using it. Nor can it be stabilized. It strengthens the user in question, but also begins to destroy them from the inside." Cap said.

"Back to the question, why would one of Hydra's best leaders, suddenly do this to get our attention. He knows we're coming after him. What was the point?" Jessica asks.

"Maybe he didn't expect us to follow him." Morgan muses. "He may have been hoping that we would fight each other and take each other out. Perhaps he thought Stark would do his dirty work and take us out. Or at least delay us long enough to have him finish what he set out to do."

"In other words, he used us as pawns; without even revealing himself, he manipulated the UN and Avengers into doing what he wanted. There aren't many people who can do that." Jessica said.

"I already know the United Nations response to this. They're going to deny everything. They have a very hard time admitting to it when they were wrong, or that they've been outsmarted." Harry said.

"Trust me, these people never take responsibilities for the actions." Wolverine said from his seat. "They are the kind who prefers wrapping these problems around another neck and attempt to start over again. That's why they can't be trusted."

"It's why I'm going to destroy them." Harry says coldly.

"You mean you're actually going to kill them?" Psylocke said.

"I am indeed. Their cabinets, their senate, and Congress. Everyone. They're all going to die. Everything that makes up their governments I will tear down to their foundations." Harry said.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Wolverine snarks.

"It is wise to never get on his bad side. It was much easier and simpler when we were so focused on fighting the war on Hydra. It was Hydra who was feeling our wraith. These politicians would have never agreed to the Sokovia Accords if they realized they were going to die in their support of the Accords." Morgan said.

"How can you be sure they'll back out?" Storm asks.

"It's too late to back out. They've made an enemy out of Harry Potter. To those that know him and understand him, they know to do this is suicide. Harry Potter power is something few in their right mind would dare want to test. Even Stark wouldn't dare test Harry Potter's patience." Morgan said.

"What do you mean? Harry Potter is the leader of the Avengers. This is well known. Why don't we want to upset him?" Psylocke asks.

"Well for one, he has made a lot of allies. Not just here on Earth. But numerous other inter-galactic governments as well. One reason why we don't face alien invasions at all is that these all-powerful galactic governments are afraid of Harry Potter. They do not want him as an enemy, so they don't come here." Morgan said.

"It sounds like there is a history." Storm said wisely.

"There is. It never went public so few people know about it. But we did face a second alien invasion after the Battle of New York. They call themselves the Kree. The rules of conquest are simple. Defeat their champion and they will forfeit their invasion. Fail to stop their champion and the Earth would have to surrender to the Kree. Harry fought their champion and when he refused to admit defeat, Harry killed him. From what we've been able to understand, the Kree are hesitant to invade the Earth again because of Harry Potter. They are afraid of him. He defeated one of their best warriors." Morgan said.

"Why didn't this go public?" Storm asks.

"Stark wanted to make it public. He wanted to make a spectacle of it. Harry didn't want that. For one, the governments around the world would have belittled him for 'negotiating' without their consent. They don't like the fact the Avengers have been managing all these achievements without them getting the credit they don't deserve. That's why the Sokovia Accords was passed. So the governments of the world can take credit for the Avengers hard work. This was done to boost their own political careers. If anything goes wrong, they will wrap the blame around the Avengers' necks and just start over." Morgan said.

"Some are arguing this is a good thing. That the Avengers are out of control and need to be contained." Storm said.

"Trust me Storm, the Accords is actually a bad thing." Wolverine said.

"How so?" Storm asks.

"He never told you?" Morgan said in surprise. "He used to be apart of Task Force X."

"Task Force X? What is that?" Psylocke asks.

"It's a CIA Secret Special Operations Program back in the seventies." Jessica said. "In truth, the Sokovia Accords is just a rewrite of Task Force X. It turns the Avengers into the United Nations personal Death Squad. Task Force X killed a lot of people in the seventies. Most of them were civilians who had no hope of being able to defend themselves. The members, however, were slowly killed off and it fell apart after Wolverine walked away. Almost everyone is dead from that team. Except for two members." Jessica said as she presses a button on her computer and the holographic image of two people appeared. One was wearing a red suit that made him look silly with two swords on his back. "The guy in the red suit is Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool. He is currently a mercenary working for whoever pays him. He has a rapid healing factor and enhanced strength. Not to mention he never shuts up. The other is Victor Creed. According to S.H.I.E.L.D. reports he also has a healing factor that also causes him to age slowly."

Wolverine let out a grow at the mention of Victor Creed.

"What makes him so dangerous?" Storm asks.

"Well for one, he has one of the highest kills rates in human history. Reports say it's over ten thousand people. That's only our best estimate." Jessica said. "That's not what makes him so dangerous. There is a special team in the C.I.A. known as 'Erasers'. You will find no records of their existence in any database. Even within S.H.I.E.L.D.s. Their job is to track where Victor Creed goes and remove all evidence he's been there."

"For what?" Psylocke asks.

"He's now as a serial killer. No one has figured out a way to kill this guy. They've tried everything to kill him yet they can't. If anything anyone who goes after him ends up in a body bag. Only Wolverine is known for defeating him." Jessica reports.

"This is classified information." Storm says in surprise.

"Indeed. The US Government spends nearly a hundred billion in taxpayer dollars in keeping this information as quiet as much as possible." Jessica said.

Unknown to anyone on the jet by Harry, this information just went viral and was seen worldwide. The damage these words just did, would cause a ripple in the people's effect of governmental oversight.

"And you wonder why I'm so against the Accords in the first place. The governments of the world don't care about their own civilians lives. 'Collateral damage' they call it. The Avengers is well known for achieving impossible odds and defending the world from several world' ending events. They merely want to be seen taking the credit of our hard work." Harry said.

"There are consequences for their actions." Morgan said. "They don't realize just how important Harry Potter really is. Not even Stark knows, the arrogant ass." Morgan finishes.

"What's he like? Tony Stark?" Pietro asks his sister.

She shook her head. "I never really talked to him." Wanda admitted.

"Stark problem is he can't see anything past his ego. This will lead to his downfall. The Avengers have always been there to pick him back up and slap him in the face to remind him about the mission at hand. This time no one will be there to pick him back up." Harry said.

"This won't stop the United Nations from breathing down our necks." Jessica says.

"Maybe so. If, however, total war doesn't make them think twice, then we do have an ace up our sleeve to make them rethink twice again." Harry said turning to Wanda.

"Wanda? What can Wanda do that will make them hesitate?" Barton asks.

"She can rewrite reality itself. She can, for instance, change how history was written. For instance, if the United Nations continues to seek to rule over us, then she will erase the United Nations and every government apart of it. She can, in fact, allow the Magical World to rule over this planet. I can tell you this right now, I.C.S. will not interfere in our affairs in any way possible. In fact, if anything they will throw their support behind us." Harry said.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Once this is over, can you do that Wanda?" Morgan said as she looks at Wanda.

Wanda looks a bit shock that the fate of the world was about to rest in her hands. Slowly she nods her head. The politicians who heard this were now scared. Many of them were getting on the phones to see how they could prevent this from happening.

"What is the I.C.S.?" Psylocke asks.

"The International Confederation of Sorcery. It was established in 1818 in the magical world. It's the magical world's version of the United Nations. Every magical government is apart of it and must abide by the laws they put in place." Morgan answers for both the magic users on the jet.

"You sure they would allow the Avengers and other… empowered individuals to walk free?" Storm asks slowly.

Magneto was watching the live feed with interest. It sounds like the solution to all his problems would finally be able to come true.

"Unlike the United Nations which only allows five nations to have 'veto' power. I.C.S. has seven countries or more especially, regions that have veto power. The Magical Region of America, Briton, France, Scandinavia, Zaire of the African Regions, Japan, and China." Morgan informs them.

"Zaire is a small country with not much political influence. How is their magical counterparts a world power?" Storm asks.

"Oh no, in the magical world Zaire is much larger than it's muggle counterpart. It borders the muggle countries Zimbabwe, Botswana, and Namibia which are a part of the magical world of South Africa. Then there is the Egyptian region which also rules the muggle world of Sudan. The rest, parts of Chad, Niger, Mali, Mauritania and the countries above those are ruled by the Northern African Region. The rest is a part of Zaire or Central Africa." Morgan tells them.

"How did they get to become a world power?" Storm asks. Harry didn't need to know why she was intrigued. Africa was, after all, her domain.

"They became a world power in the year 1918 when they toppled the Russians out of power. The Russians were the previous world power holders. However, they were facing civil war and they hold as a world power began to crumble. The Russian Civil War was known as the Winter War. It lasted nearly twenty years. When it was over, Zaire stepped in and took over as a world power." Morgan said.

"What happened to the Russians that caused civil war?" Storm asks.

"They were facing their own dictatorship. The Socialist Russian Confederacy. A wizard named Leskov Pavel Rostislavovich had seized power and wasn't a good leader. He was so bad, he was impeached out of office. He refused to leave. He had his own secret police that was arresting civilians. It got so bad, civil war erupted. From what I understand, he was so paranoid about who was plotting against him he had members of his own cabinet and many nobles arrested. If you were even suspected of treason, you would be thrown in prison. It finally ended when his junior minister, killed him."

"Why did he kill him?" Psylocke.

"Because they were losing. Leskov had made an enemy of the world. Many regions were throwing their support behind the rebel factions and helping them. Because of him, the Russian lost their stranglehold on world power. They've attempted to come back several times, but they've been unsuccessful. From what I understand, they're still in debt and owe many regions large amounts of gold." Morgan says.

"However, Russia does have a powerful army behind them. Not to mention they're experts in winter wars." Harry said.

"How does the I.C.S. agree on anything?" Storm asks.

"Well, each region is given one vote. However the rights to veto a vote or decision rest with the seven world powers. However, even the magical world realized they can't do anything unless they have a leader. That is why they choose a Supreme Sorcerer to lead the I.C.S. The witch or wizard who ends up as Supreme Sorcerer is the person who rules the Magical how he or she sees fit. The only people who have the right to veto his decisions are the seven world powers. But they need to have four votes to overrule his decision." Morgan said.

"How do we know the Supreme Sorcerer will respect our rights and freedom?" Storm asks.

"Because he stands with the Avengers. He also follows the three simple rules in the magical world when it comes to creating and obeying a law. The freedom of choice. Equality to all living beings. The Respect of Others. In the magical world, a law must meet all three of these to be passed into effect. The current Supreme Sorcerer is also a friend of the Avengers. He will stand with us and support us. In fact, just four days ago, he made a speech of the importance of taking actions to protect people from the United Nations and their witch hunters. He believes action must be taken, even if it means going to war with muggles." Morgan educates them.

"He will grant rights to all individuals with power?" Storm asks.

"In the magical world, we stand more united than our muggle counterparts. There are few equality laws because we really don't have need of them. They're merely in place to remind people that all people under the magical law are treated equally. So yes, those with powers will be given full rights and freedom in our world. Non-empowered however, that's a bit different. They will be given freedom and rights, but they will never hold any position of power. And from what I've seen, muggles cannot be trusted with power." Morgan said.

The X-Force members look at one another before they look back at Morgan.

"Then we will stand with you." Storm said.

"Good, by this time tomorrow, the United Nations and every world government a part of it, will be erased in the tides of history." Morgan said.

"What if they surrender and want peace talks?" Psylocke asks.

"That won't happen. For one, the United Nations has never in its history surrendered to anyone." Morgan said.

"Second, it's against my code to have peace talks with the United Nations." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Storm asks.

Harry looks up and stares at them with his green eyes. "I will never make peace with my enemies." Harry said. "And the United Nations is my enemy. All one hundred and seventeen of them." Every world leader heard this and suddenly realized, they were fucked as phones started ringing off the hook.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. A nice bit backstory don't you think. I didn't jump to the winter soldier facility but I did want to make an official stance on what is going on. So it looks like war is about to begin.

Please like and review.

Next chapter will be the Winter Soldier battle.


	40. The Truth We Hate

**Avengers: Battleground**

Author Notes: Some of you have been asking and voicing concerns about Asgard's large number of troops. I was going to explain this later, during Thor Ragnarok arc, but I'll explain this now. Asgard in this story is nearly twice the size of Jupiter. It's also far more populated than Earth is. One reason for their large armies is to maintain order in the realms they govern and rule. There are around 500 Trillion people apart of Asgard and they are a 'Super Galactic Power'. However, those numbers will dwindle during the Thor Ragnarok arc. Be wary of Hela.

 **Chapter 40: The Truth We Hate**

The Quinjet lands at the entrance of the Winter Soldier facility. Cap pulls out a rack full of Romanoff's assault rifles and upgrades S.H.I.E.L.D. tech. Barnes pulls out an M4 Carbine with an ACOG scope on it, he then grabs a belt with spare ammo and other S.H.I.E.L.D. tech on it. He puts two Glock19's in his holsters by his legs. Cap pulls out a Glock19 for himself and puts it's in his holster. Sam also chooses an M4 Carbine and readies it.

They stood at the ramp ready to enter the Winter Soldier facility.

"Do you remember that time when we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?" Cap asks Bucky.

"Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?" Bucky asks with a smile.

"You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead." Cap says as Bucky smiles at the thought.

"What was her name, again?" Bucky asks.

"Dolores. You called her 'Dot'." Cap says.

"She's got to be a hundred years old right now." Barnes says sarcastically.

"So are we, pal." Cap said as he puts a hand on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky puts his hand on Cap's shoulder in return. Then they fist bump as if they were happy to be reunited.

Everyone steps out as they take a cautious look around.

"There faint tracks of someone entering the facility, but no recent tracks leaving." Wolverine said from where he was crouched down in front of the entrance.

"He couldn't have been here no longer than a few hours." Cap says.

"Long enough to wake them up" Harry added.

They step forward and enter the facility with caution.

"Barnes, you know this facility better than any of us. Tell us where we're going." Harry orders.

"I'll take point." Wolverine says as he steps forward to lead the group forward.

"First let's check the cryo chamber. That's where they were being held, waking up isn't instantaneous so they may still be there." Barnes says.

They enter and immediately, they could see an elevator.

"Is it working?" Sam asks.

"Looks like it. Good place for an ambush if he has them waiting above the elevator to ambush us while we're trapped inside it." Wolverine says.

"We can't all fit inside the elevator, it looks like it can hold up to eight people; meaning we'll have to make two trips." Jessica says.

"They could be waiting at the bottom to ambush us when we're coming out too." Morgan points out.

"Then let's send our heavyweights in first. If they are waiting for an ambush at the elevator then we need those who can hold the line as we need to regroup." Harry says. Sif, Wolverine, Cap, Barnes, Gambit, Quicksilver, and Sam all walk in the elevator and it starts to go down. Harry stood with the rest of the team as they watch the first squad descend.

"Check if we have coms." Harry said. They all shook their heads no.

"Radio doesn't work well down here. We have to be in short distance with each other in order to hear each other." Jessica says.

"Stark has some of the best tech in the world, he is the best when it comes to this stuff. We should be fine." Harry says as he brings his hands up to the earpiece in his ear. He ended hearing only static.

"I'm getting static." Jessica replies as she checks her coms.

"Same." Storm says.

"Is there a jammer in his building?" Barton asks.

"Possibly, we're going to have to ask Barnes more about this facility. He knows this place better than any of us ever will." Harry says.

The elevator came up and they walk inside. Ant-Man shrinks down to make some extra space. They all came down and saw the first team was all looking around as if they were expecting an attack.

Harry opens the elevator door and they step forward.

"Did you find anything?" Harry asks as he steps forward to join Cap.

"Silent as a tomb" Cap replies.

"Yeah," Harry says as he looks down the empty corridor. "That's what worries me." Harry said as he looks around. He uses his legilimency to detect any thoughts or presence nearby, but he got nothing but his teammates.

"Everyone stay on your guard." Cap says as they walk forward. They walk forward, checking all the cracks and crannies to see if anyone was lying in wait to ambush them. Yet they were met with silence.

They walked up the stairs when they finally heard a noise behind them coming from the elevator.

"Did they get behind us?" Harry asks.

"There is a shaft near the Cyro Chamber. They could have used it to get behind us." Barnes replies as everyone takes a defensive stance and made themselves ready.

"Everyone ready" Cap asks.

"Yeah." Barnes says as he and Sam hold their M4 Rifles at the ready, looking down the hall through their scopes.

The elevator door opens and it wasn't super soldier Hydra assassins, it was Iron Man. Everyone was surprised to see Iron Man behind them. Harry and Cap especially. Iron Man walks forward and quickly retracts his helmet to reveal himself as Tony Stark.

"You all seem a little defensive." Tony said.

"It's been a long day" as Cap walks forward to meet Tony and to intercept him if necessary.

"At ease soldier, I'm not currently after you." Tony said as he directed this comment to Barnes.

"Then why are you here?" Cap asks.

"Because maybe your story isn't so crazy, maybe" Tony answers. He presses a button on his gauntlet and a holographic image of a man killed in a bathtub appeared. "Just look. Because that was supposed to be the guy who was supposed to interrogate Barnes. Clearly, I made a mistake, I was wrong, I'm sorry."

"That's a first." Sam says.

"Ross has no idea I'm here and I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I've got to arrest myself." Tony jokes.

"Well that sounds like a lot of paperwork." Cap says sarcastically as Tony scoffs at the joke. He lowers his shield as he looks at Tony. "It's good to see you Tony."

"You too Cap." Tony said. He looks around and could see Barnes and almost everyone still was on the defensive. "Hey, Manchurian Candidates, you're killing me. There is a truce here, you can drop…" Tony says to everyone as Cap gestures them to say it was okay.

"How's Rhodes?" Sam asks.

"We're flying him to Columbia Medical tomorrow, so… fingers are crossed." Tony says.

Sam lets out a sigh of relief.

"Morgan can heal him instantly you know." Harry says to Tony.

"Why would I?" Morgan protested in a loud voice. "All he will do is start hunting us again. I'm not particularly fond of healing him just so he can hunt us."

Harry said nothing to comment on what Morgan just said.

"Tony, can you scan the area and see if there's a jammer in place. Our coms are not working." Harry says.

"Sure, give me a sec." Tony said as he retracts his helmet back on and looks around. "I don't detect any jamming technology in this building. But all this cement and steel, it's making my sensors difficult to get an accurate reading on anything." Tony said.

"Check for heat signatures. Other than us here, see who else is here." Harry said.

"Scanning, give me a second… nope, it's just us." Tony said.

Harry looks at Cap. "I do not like this. Zemo has been here for hours and he still hasn't woke them. Something isn't adding up here."

"I know." Cap says as he turns to look down the corridor. "It's bugging me too."

"Let's find Zemo, he should still be here somewhere." Wolverine suggested.

They nod their heads and walk forward. Heading to the cryo chamber everyone is high alert as they look around expecting an attack. Unknown to them, Black Panther was shadowing them from a distance. Looking for the perfect opportunity to strike and kill Barnes. He knew he couldn't take all of them on at once. He would have to wait for his chance to get Barnes.

They slowly entered the cryo chamber and Harry could see it was a very large chamber. Hydra really put a lot into building the chamber. Harry looks forward and could see six cryo chambers, three on each side of each other; they were glowing with a yellow-orange color with people inside. Only one was opened with no one inside, which Harry assumed was for Barnes.

"I've got heat signatures." Iron Man suddenly says as they enter the cryo chamber.

"How many" Cap asks at once.

"Uh… one" Iron Man says. Everyone was confused this statement.

Harry walks up to one of the cryo chambers and looks inside. It was a man with his eyes closed in a seated position. There was no sign of any kind of disturbance to the chamber. Harry wipes the webs from the computer to read what it said. A heart rate monitor was showing and it had a flatline.

"This guy is dead." Harry reported.

"Same." Sam said from the other side.

"Same here" Wolverine called out.

"She's dead too." Jessica calls out.

"What the hell?" Barnes said as he looks around.

"I wonder, just what you would think if you saw your equals standing before you." Zemo voice said over the speaker. "Did you really think you were the only ones?" Zemo continues. "I'm grateful to them, though. They brought you all here."

A light appears and Zemo appeared from within a chamber. Cap immediately responds and throws his shield at Zemo with Iron Man and the others raising what weapons they had in their hands at Zemo as the shield bounces off the glass and back to Cap.

"Please Captain; Hydra built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of a UR-100 Rockets." Zemo says.

"I'm betting I can beat that." Iron Man says loudly and proudly.

"Oh I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark, given time. If you do, however, you will never learn why you are here." Zemo replies.

"You killed innocent people in Vienna including a King just to bring us here?" Cap asks in disbelief. Black Panther heard this and brought his head down wondering what he has done.

Harry walks up to Zemo and stares at him straight in the face. Zemo looked like had the urge to smile.

"I've thought of nothing else for over a year. I followed you, studied you, but now that you're all standing here… I just realized… there is a bit of blue in the green of your eyes. How nice to finally find a flow." Zemo says with a chuckle.

"So what is this about, Supreme Leader of Hydra?" Harry asks.

"Hydra deserves its place on the ash seat. It was a failed organization long ago. However, it still has powerful leaders ready to take their place even without me. No, I'm here because I made a promise." Zemo says.

"Is this about World War II? Is that what this is about?" Harry asks.

Zemo sucks in his teeth as he looks at Harry. "Hydra would have brought order to the world. Captain America took that away. No, I swore on my great-grandfather's grave, that the Avengers would suffer for their ignorance." Zemo says.

Harry looks at Zemo carefully. "World order is what is needed to bring the world together." Harry says slowly. Zemo looks a bit surprised to hear this from Harry. As did Iron Man and Cap whose heads snapped around to look at him. "In a way, I do agree with Hydra. That order needs to be preserved in this chaotic world."

"Huh, Harry what are you saying here?" Iron Man says as he shook his head no in what Harry was saying.

Zemo had a smile on his face as he looks at Harry in the eye.

"However, I also know what Hydra's world order would bring to the world and that is not a world I can live in. That is why I have and will continue to fight Hydra. Freedom and the freedom of choice cannot be taken away no matter what kind of world order it would bring." Harry says with defiance in his voice.

Zemo lost his smile. He looks at Harry with a strong sturdy look. Finally, he clicks his teeth with his tongue. "The Avengers has made me lose everyone and now so will you." Zemo says as he presses a button on his side of the chamber. "An empire that is toppled by its enemies can rise again from the ashes. However, one that crumbles from within. That stays dead. Forever" Zemo says as Cap looks at a monitor and was surprised. Everyone was drawn to the monitor.

Tony Stark walks forward and retracts his helmet back. He looks at the video too with curiosity and almost immediately took a step back. "I know that road." Tony said at once. "What is this?" Tony asks in a loud voice but Zemo said nothing.

Tony returns to the video at once to see a car crash into a post. Then he watches and heard his father crawl out of the car begging someone to help his wife. They watch as a figure approach Howard Stark and pulls him up by his hair. Howard Stark looks up at the face of his soon-to-be killer.

"Sergeant Barnes." Howard Stark said in surprise. Barnes in the video, however, showed no compassion about being recognized by Howard Stark or any familiarity and with his left metal prosthetic arm, beats Howard Stark to death. He then drags Howard Stark back into the driver's seat and put him back down face down.

"Howard." Maria Stark said with a heavy breath. She was breathing heavily and bleeding. She couldn't get out of her seat and run let alone move and it would do her no good as Barnes walks over to her to her side and begins to choke her to death.

Barnes looks down as he was listening to the video and it looks like he was regretting what he did.

Tony finish watching the video and he quickly turns to Barnes.

"Tony, don't." Cap says as he attempts to stop Tony. Tony did stop. He was breathing heavy and he looks very angry.

"Did you know?" Tony asks turning to face Cap.

"I didn't know it was him." Cap quickly lied. He was a really bad liar, too honest for his own good.

"Don't bullshit with me, Rogers! Did you know?" Tony demanded.

Cap looks Tony in the eye and seemed to hesitate. "Yes." Cap finally said.

Tony breaks off and he looks down. His hands slowly curled into a fist. Then he slams his gauntlet fist into Cap's face sending him flying backward in a spin. Tony's helmet came back on, covering his face and head.

Barnes recognizing the danger immediately raised his M4 and opened fire at Tony. The spray of bullets did little damage to Tony as he turns and raises his arm and fires a repulsor blast knocking the M4 out of Barnes' hands.

Barnes was quick to throw a punch with his metal hand but Tony catches it.

Harry punches Tony in the head causing him to break apart from Barnes. Sam quickly retaliates and opens fires at Tony. Tony responds by firing a repulsor blast at Sam too knocking his weapon out of his hands.

The cryo chambers slowly began to open and the five Hydra super soldiers began to breathe in fresh life.

Zemo voice could be heard over the speaker, speaking in Russian.{Kill everyone in the room} Zemo orders. Harry looks up to see Zemo walking away from his little protective chamber. Stark was intent on killing Barnes, he was so focused on it he failed to see the super soldier waking up while Cap was trying to defend Barnes from Stark.

Everyone immediately got in a defensive position as the super soldiers jumped down from their cryo chambers.

"X-Force" Harry shouted as the mutants turn to him. "Zemo is getting away, go after him!" Harry orders as he unsheathes Excalibur.

"What about the Hydra agents?" Storm asks.

"Leave them to us." Harry says as he ducks a punch from the only black hydra agent. He swings his sword with lightning fast reflexes yet the super soldier was also able to dodge with super enhance reflexes.

"I'll stay, you all go after him." Wolverine says as he blocks a punch and quickly backhands his super soldier. The X-Force members nod their heads and quickly burst through the hole Gambit made and they quickly take off after Zemo.

Storm leads them with Psylocke, Talon, Gambit following. Sif brings up her sword and attempts to swing down on the super soldier but he quickly responds by knocking her sword out of her hands. The super soldier picks up her sword and attempts to stab her with it, but she kicks him in the abdomen sending him flying backward.

Ant-Man shrunk down avoiding the super soldier trying to kick him and he quickly responds by growing rapidly while delivering a punch of his own. Sending his super soldier backing stunned from the punch.

Harry looks around and could see Cap was chasing Tony who was chasing Barnes. Jessica was fighting the female super soldier, the only one of the group, a Russian by the looks of her, and she was using her superior reflexes to avoid Jessica's attacks.

Harry sensed Wanda was in distress causing him to turn to look at her to see the last super soldier was trying to attack her as she raised a barrier to block his incoming attack.

Harry was about to rush to her aid to get the super soldier off of her only for Pietro to appear and punch the super soldier away from his twin sister. The super soldier was sent flying backward.

"Let's clean up and kill these guys. We have to stop Stark." Harry says as he received a kick in the back but he didn't budge. He slowly turns to face the super soldier who had kicked him. There was no hint of fear or concern in the face of the super soldier.

"Pietro, do what you do best and disturb their flows." Harry says causing Pietro to smirk as he disappeared in a white blur. One by one the Super Soldier found themselves getting hit by something too fast to see. Harry swings his sword into the ground, the sword at this point was glowing white and humming.

The super soldier attacks him with blinding speed yet Harry blocks every blow. The super soldier attempts to grab the sword and picks it up. Yet when he made to step forward with the sword, it wouldn't budge. He looks back and Harry immediately leaps up and knees him in the face causing him to stumble back from the blow. Harry then picks up the sword and drives it through the super soldier's heart killing him at once.

Wolverine was slashing his adamantium claws at his super soldier opponent and he was dodging them. He would kick Wolverine in the ribs but it hardly did any damage to Wolverine. Wolverine finally moves faster than Harry has ever seen someone move and sinks his claws into the super soldier. The super soldier coughs out blood as his head falls back and he dies.

Ant-Man was really useful. More than he appeared at first glance. Harry had doubted that his small size, his shrinking ability would be all that useful. Though Harry had to remind himself as he watches the Ant-Man fight, that size wasn't everything. Now Harry could see how he was able to impress Falcon.

The super soldier was really pissed off and was throwing punches and kicks in hopes of hitting Ant-Man. He never saw Wolverine run up behind him and sink his claws into him.

That was three super soldiers down.

Harry turns and to his surprise, a super soldier, the black one, appeared in front of him impaling his self on Harry's sword.

That made four of them killed.

The last one, the female, was looking around realizing she was heavily outnumbered and outmatched. She attempts to kick and punch those who were closest to her but Pietro disappeared and she stumbles, in what Harry assumed was Pietro punching her in the jaw. Wolverine didn't even hesitate. He sinks his claws into her back killing her.

"Zemo's plan is to destroy Stark and Cap's relationship." Jessica says as she leaps over the destroyed rubble Stark had caused when Bucky dodged his missile.

"Agreed, he wants Tony to kill Barnes and that will destroy the relationship between Cap and Stark and once Tony kills Barnes, Cap will likely attempt to kill Stark." Harry says as he quickly follows Jessica to the room where the trio had disappeared to.

Harry enters and looks up; he sees the roof was intact meaning they didn't escape upwards. Then Harry heard the sound of Tony's repulsor blast going off.

Harry jumps down to the sound and could see Stark and Cap were fighting. Barnes was on the ground with his metal arm destroyed. Cap was being agile dancing around Stark's attack and Stark was clearly trying to attack him. His shield was on the ground as if it was forgotten.

Harry jumps down and gathers lightning around his fist. He slams it into the side of Tony's head causing Tony to stumble forward into a roll. Tony looks back and fires a repulsor blast at Harry only Harry was quicker.

Months of testing his techno-magic against Tony's Arc Reactor was finally proving useful. Harry because a techno-magic spell that hits Tony's only remaining repulsor where it quickly travels through all of Tony's circuits and shorts them out. Tony was now trapped in a suit with no power.

Harry stands up and breathes heavily as he ended the fight. Cap was also breathing heavy. He picks up his shield and walks over and picks Barnes up and throws his only remaining arm over him and prepares to walk away with Barnes.

Tony removes his helmet and attempts to get up. Yet it was clear he was exhausted.

"That shield doesn't belong to you!" Tony says as he still struggles to get up. "You don't deserve it. My father made that shield!"

Harry was angry at Stark at this moment. That was really low and petty. That shield was a gift from Howard Stark to Captain Rogers, a token of their friendship. Stark was seeking to take that away.

Cap stops and without saying a word, he drops his shield and walks off with Barnes.

Harry walks forward and punches Stark in the face, nearly knocking his lights out. Stark was busted open from the side of his temple. Harry walks over and kicks Cap's shield to Stark.

"Where do we go from here?" Wanda asks.

Harry smiles, "I have a fail-safe for an emergency like this. The Institute will make a perfect safe haven for us. We should head there, at once." Harry answers.

One by one, they all left, leaving Stark there who spits on the ground and attempts to regroup and no doubt to figure out a way to get out of here now that his suit had no power to get him home. Tony sits and watches the last of his friends leave him.

* * *

"World War Three or the Super War as some are calling it has begun." A news reporter said. "This has been confirmed and not a prank or a military exercise. The magical worlds, International Confederation of Sorcercy released a statement that demands the United Nations to abolish the Sokovia Accords, claiming the Sokovia Accords are a quote "a crime against humanity". If the United Nations refuses to abolish the Sokovia Accords, the magical world will declare war on the United Nations and its member countries."

"…information is coming in that Asgard has already declared war on the United Nations and will align themselves with the International Confederation of Sorcery in World War Three…."

"…countries from around the globe are preparing for the inevitable invasion as World War Three…."

"…despite what we know. We do know this is a first full on confrontation between the magical world and what is being called… our technological world. It has resorted to a full scale war. Already, it is suspected, that many hundreds of millions and perhaps even billions of people… are going to die as the magical world and Asgard will not be taking prisoners. No official statement from the governments or the United Nations about the possibility of peace talks has been forthcoming. All negotiations seem to have failed."

"While no battles have officially happened yet, it can be confirmed the first battle did take place. Here in Leipzig International Airport between the Avengers." A reporter said as the image now showed the destroyed airport with its buildings destroyed. Several planes were also destroyed from the battle. "In the past, the magical world would offer to repair the damage done by the Avengers. This time, they haven't appeared or offered any attempt to repair the damage. The damage already exceeds the hundreds of millions of dollars…."

"The fact remains, we are heavily outnumbered and outgunned. We can only pray the Supreme Sorcerer of the International Confederation of Sorcery… will be open to peace talks."

"The scary reality is setting in… can Wanda Maximoff… really rewrite reality? If she can what does that entail for our future?"

The monitors turn off and Nick Fury looks at Maria Hill. "They really have fucked up, haven't they?" Nick Fury asks.

"In more ways than you can imagine. There are only 'two' Avengers left that support the Accords. Romanoff has disappeared and is no doubt in hiding. She said she will no longer support the Accords. Rhodey has been crippled and it doesn't look like he'll return. Only Vision and Stark are left. However, both are… on leave because of the recent battle." Maria Hill replies.

"This is a worse case scenario. If Morgan le Fay's information on Harry Potter is accurate, then he will not be open to peace. Our politicians will only bring out his worse." Nick Fury says.

"Remember what Morgan le Fay said about Harry Potter. His greatest strength is also his greatest flaw. To save a friend, he will not hesitate to sacrifice the world. This could be the world's undoing. He will not hesitate to destroy our world if it means he will protect his friends."

"And the person closest to him now is… Wanda Maxifmoff, Morgan le Fay and Jessica Drew" Nick Fury says as he thought about the three woman closest to Harry Potter.

"We're not in a good position here. Once Asgard sends in troops, it will be all over. It's already been proven that our armies cannot overcome the Asgardian army." Maria Hill says with a worrying tone in her voice.

"Coulson's report on Thor said he made S.H.I.E.L.D. agents look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops. Even though Thor is their best warrior, it does reveal their type of training and abilities. How many do you think they'll send?" Nick Fury asks.

"If I had to make a guess maybe a million soldiers to start; it's all they need to fight us in all corners of the globe and that alone might even be overkill." Maria Hill answers.

"Harry will do more than just let the Asgardians fight his battles. Tell me what do you think is his game plan" Nick Fury asked.

"I haven't confirmed it, but it's merely a suspicion. I think he's going to take away our firearm capabilities rendering bullets, rockets, and missiles useless." Maria Hill answers Fury question honestly. She did a profile on Harry Potter and Morgan le Fay. This was her best bet.

"How does he plan to make that happen?" Fury asks.

"I once saw something Morgan le Fay was working on. It was written in Celtic so it was hard for me to decipher, but I'm sure it was a way to disable our weapons. It looked like she was designing anti-explosion wards that are going to be global. Only a few weapons can be used if they use this method."

"Explosions" Nick Fury mutters.

"Almost every kind of weapon we have has a backfire or an explosion to it. If they take that away, we will be defenseless." Maria Hill says.

"More than defenseless, he will be able to stop and kill anyone he wants." Nick Fury says with a hint of worry and fear.

"It's more than that; he has been experimenting with 'techno-magic'" Hill says as she remembers all the test Harry and Stark ran together to get techno-magic working.

"What do you mean? Magic in general effects our systems and technology greatly. We already know this." Nick Fury says as he recalls all the spy equipment that went haywire upon contact with the magical world.

"He can't bring the magical world into our world. The barriers prevent that. What I mean is, he has been using techno-magic to assist with Stark in using magic with technology. However, during his 'trials', he has also learned how to affect our systems worldwide." Maria Hill says.

Nick Fury straightens up. "You mean he can create global blackouts and cease our communications." Fury says in a soft voice.

"Afraid so, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are an exception. Due to the fact they are trained to know the book and the chain of command in case communication lines have been cut off. However, I would say about ninety eight percent of the world relies too heavily on technology for everything. Meaning he will leave us blind." Maria Hill says.

Nick Fury rubs his bald head. The world was taking a dangerous turn. "Did you hear of the new S.H.I.E.L.D. Director?" Nick Fury asks.

"You mean the man they're calling 'Patriot'?" Maria Hill says with a scoff.

"Jeffery Mace, he attended Vienna Ceremony for the Sokovia Accords. He's a small time politician in the State Department filling the shoes for Ross who didn't attend for unknown reasons. He was caught on camera assisting several wounded out of the building. The U.S. Government is hailing him as a hero and named him a 'Patriot'. He was given command of ATCU and they have renamed ATCU… S.H.I.E.L.D." Nick Fury informed Hill.

Maria Hill had a broad smile on her face. "ATCU is a joke. Half of Coulson's forces can take them out with their eyes closed." Hill says.

"Not to mention Harry's wealth alone has been secretly funding Coulson for his war. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, the real ones, will tear these guys apart." Nick Fury says.

"There have already been several altercations between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the _official_ S.H.I.E.L.D." Maria Hill said.

"If I was the director I would be proud of my agents." Fury says with a rarely seen smile.

"It's to be expected of them of course." Maria Hill replies back with a stern voice.

"How's Coulson's holding up?" Fury asks.

Maria Hill said nothing as she looks at her former boss. "You should visit him. Offer him so counseling." Maria says knowing the new Director could use some guidance.

"The world is about to end and here we all are, wondering what has become of us. Thanks to Ross, Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. were forced to go underground. He did this so he could finally move in on the Avengers. Without S.H.I.E.L.D. to lay claim over the Avengers he thought he could seize control of them." Nick Fury says.

"Harry Potter also has Ross on the Avengers most wanted criminal list, right behind Victor van Domashev." Maria Hill says.

"So the bastard hates him. The peace talks will not be easy. Remember what Morgan said about him. He will never make peace with…" Fury began.

"…his enemies. I know." Hill says as she finishes it.

"Go to the United States Senate and warn them of the dangers of what is going to transpire. Let them know, the kind of enemy they just made." Fury suggested.

"Will do. Though they're going to expect my cooperation" Hill says.

Fury smiled. Yes, they would be. That was until they realized they were on the losing side then they would attempt to wrap this around Hill's neck to save themselves. If the peace talks did fail, then Fury knew as well as Hill did, that Harry Potter would indeed destroy their world.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. So Harry's faction won the skirmish and world war three has begun. As you can see, the news already believe because of Harry's statement, they are fucked. The war will not be pretty and the United Nations will be on it's last leg.

Please like and review.

Suggestions are welcome.


	41. The Letter

**Avengers: Battleground**

 **Chapter 41: The Letter**

Tony was back at the Avengers Facility. Vision was brooding at the table that held the chess game and he was upset that war had not only erupted and it was declared on the United Nations. He was holding a rook piece in his hands and twirling it around, wondering what went wrong and how he could have prevented the war. He had no answer. Ross had already stopped by expecting his 'cooperation' for future missions and assignments to fight the wizards and Asgardians. Yet Vision was at a loss. Harry had always treated him with respect and was always kind to him. What impressed Vision was his wisdom. Now he was their enemy.

Wanted Posters emerged in every newspaper; Harry Potter, Wanda Maximoff, Samuel 'Sam' Wilson, Captain Steve Rogers, Morgan le Fay, Jessica Drew, Pietro Maximoff, and James 'Bucky' Barnes were all wanted. The US Government and United Nations were offering a one billion reward for the information that would lead to their capture.

Vision wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure what to do. He generally did not feel love. Yet, there was no doubt about it; he did care for his team. Now with so many Avengers were now wanted criminals because they refused to support and sign the Sokovia Accords.

The Avengers was no more.

Tony Stark was currently working with Rhodey who was attempting to walk again with Stark's crutches. Stark was very tempted to accept Harry's offer in allowing Morgan le Fay to heal Rhodey so he could walk again and return to being War Machine.

"How is it?" Tony asks at once as Rhodey was using rails to walk. "It's just the first step and a prototype. Give me some feedback, anything you can think of. Shock absorption, lateral movement… cup holder?" Tony said.

"You might want to think about some AC's in here." Rhodey began but he fell down. Tony attempts to pick his friend back up. "No, no. Don't help me." Rhodey says as he turns his body around with some difficulties and sits down.

Tony kneels beside him.

Rhodey chuckles lightly as he thought about his predicament. "One hundred and thirty eight Tony, that's how many combat missions I've flown. Any one of them could have been my last, but I flew them. Because the fight needed to be fought; it was the same reasons with these Accords. I signed… because it was the right thing to do. Yet this… sucks… it's a bad beat. The whole thing has left a bad taste in my mouth." Rhodey says as he looks down. "It makes me wonder if this was the right thing to do in the first place. Joining the military, all I heard about was how great Cap was in serving our country and I… I wanted to be like him, a true patriot. But I never thought I would fight against him."

"Harry said Morgan le Fay can heal you instantly." Tony says.

"She can fix a crippled spine?" Rhodey asks in surprise.

"Apparently" Tony replies.

"But at what price" Rhodey asks.

Tony didn't answer right away. He remembers her response to what she said when Harry made the suggestion after they made a truce, the temporary truce.

"She's… well… kinda…" Tony began, as he was trying to find the words to break the news to his friend.

"She's against helping me, isn't she" Rhodey asked having guessed the truth.

"She is." Tony admitted.

Rhodey shook his head as he thought about the legendary witch. "She never did like me. Nor did she trust me. A government dog she once called me. She hasn't exactly been warm to me." Rhodey says as he remembers the legendary witch's discomfort and dislike of him.

"She won't heal you because if it comes down to it, you'll just end up hunting her again." Tony admitted.

Rhodey looks at Tony and nods his head. "Orders have to be followed Tony, if she heals me she'll have my gratitude. But I don't think it will improve things between us." Rhodey says.

"Maybe that's the problem," Tony says. "Harry kept trying to tell us we have to act in the best interest of the team. They have a strong dislike for our governments. They don't like them nor do they trust them. Perhaps you should work your way as a middleman, trying to respect their wishes without pissing off the government."

Rhodey scuffles at the thought.

"Harry Potter and Morgan le Fay. Watching those two do their magic and fighting alongside us for so long has made me respect them. Yet perhaps the lesson we should take from this is, don't turn your back on friends. I wonder what I did wrong that now have them on the run from the world." Rhodey says.

"With my Mark 46 destroyed, I'm currently out of action. I'm trying to make improvements on the Mark 47, though I'll be out of action for three months. I'm really going into overdrive working on the upgrades." Tony says.

"You know what is causing my guilt to be so great Tony." Rhodey asks.

"What's that?"

"If our positions had been reversed, if we were the ones in trouble… Harry and Cap would be on our sides and help us any way possible." Rhodey says.

Tony was silent as he heard this. Yes, he knew that was true. If the situation had been reversed, Harry and Cap would have support both Rhodey and himself. They would even fight the world to protect them.

"Let's try to push for peace." Tony says as he offers his hand. "Let's try to end this war with peace talks instead of violence."

"That would be nice." Rhodey says as he accepts Tony's hand. Tony pulls Rhodey back to his feet.

"You okay?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rhodey replies back with a bit of a groan as he tried to reassure his best friend.

A strange sound could be heard outside causing the two of them to see an arctic owl trying to get inside. It was also carrying a parcel.

"What is an owl doing over here? I thought they were nocturnal." Rhodey asks in surprise to see a snowy owl.

"Harry used to have owls deliver his international newspapers every morning back at Avengers tower. It must be a wizard thing." Tony says.

"You never said that." Rhodey replies.

"I'm surprised you never noticed." Tony said. "Open doors" Tony says as the door opens. The owl flew in and drops the parcel on the table before turning back out and flew out the doors and disappeared.

Tony walks over to the parcel and picks it up. He notices a letter written to him and he could see his name was written on it.

' _Tony'_

"What is it?" Rhodey asks.

"I think it's from Harry." Tony says.

"Should we turn it in to Ross?" Rhodey asks.

"Let's see what it says first. He's never really written anything to me before." Tony says. He picks up the parcel and heads to his office. He sits down and opens the parcel. He picks up the letter and notices it was rather thick. Tony opens it and begins to read.

' _Tony, I'm glad you're back at the compound. I really am. I don't think you wandering around a mansion by yourself surrounded by your suits would be_ _to_ _good for you. We all need_ _family_ _. No matter how small they appear to be._

 _As you no doubt are aware due to recent news, World War Three is about to begin. And if you remember my vision from our time at Barton's family home, you know there is almost no stopping this war._ _Unfortunately_ _this means, that we are now enemies, even though I have no desire for us to be enemies Tony._

 _I understand your anger and hate towards James Barnes, Tony, I really do. I understand, more than you know._

 _My own parents were murder by a raving lunatic, a real psychopath who enjoyed murdering people. A wizard who went as bad as you could go. I was only a year old at the time._

 _You never knew this Tony but I was jealous of you. I know you were only twenty years old when your parents were murdered, but what makes me jealous of you Tony is you've known your parents love. You also know deep down, that your mother and father loved you very much even if your father was hard on you. I think, your father was hard on you because he knew you would do great things. But he wanted you to learn responsibility while you did those great things._

 _I didn't know any of that Tony. I don't have any memories of my parents._

 _I grew up with my mother's sister and her family. It wasn't a good memory for me growing up with my maternal relatives. They hate magic, as much as Morgan le Fay's hates your muggle governments. I wasn't treated right, nor have I known love. For ten years, I grew up in a cupboard under the staircase, a cupboard, which was meant to hold a suitcase or cleaning supplies._

 _Sometimes I wished I would just die, and there were several times, I did try to commit suicide due to how fucked up my life was. I never even knew my name, until I started primary school and the teachers were asking me questions about my name. My family only called me Freak or Boy._

 _Everything changed for me Tony when I turned eleven. That is when I learn that I was, in fact, a wizard. I went to a magical school for seven years, to learn all I could about the wonderful world of magic._

 _I had many adventures_ _Tony_ _. I would put myself in danger and for the most part, I never truly understand the dangers I was getting into._

 _Yet that lunatic who killed my parents came back shortly before I turn fifteen Tony. I was pulled into a civil war and forced to fight. The war raged for nearly two years._

 _When I finally confronted the lunatic in our final confrontation, I gave him a choice. Forgive himself and feel regret for all of his victims. He refused. He believed he would live forever. Sadly that became his own undoing and I defeated him._

 _The price for victory, however, came at a high cost. I lost a lot of friends, Tony. So many people died all around me so I left. I was unable and unwilling to be apart of the magical world any longer. I went to the muggle world and traveled a bit. Hoping it would ease my pain and my memories. Sadly I was never able to get drunk, no matter how much I would drink. So my memories of that battle would always be on my mind._

 _That is when Nick Fury noticed my talents and offered me to_ _le_ _me_ _join the Avengers._

 _As I told you when I met you, your laws are in place that demands you to execute me for being a wizard. That's why it was so hard for me to trust any of you, especially those with government ties. It's why I'm constantly forced to go into hiding. My world only knows fear, suppression, hate_ _and_ _death from_ _your governments so our worlds relationship isn't a healthy one._

 _I joined the Avengers and stayed because I wanted to change things. For the first time in our world's history, I wanted to create peace between our worlds and if possible, form an alliance between I.C.S. and the UN. Sadly, because of the Sokovia Accords, that is no longer possible. Our worlds will enter war with one another and you know my philosophy, my code, I will never make peace with my enemies._

 _I know I've been aggressive lately Tony, and I guess you could say, irrational. However, I do not like politicians. They are mostly corrupt at the core and have a tenancy of only bringing out my worse. And that's what happened._

 _I hope you can understand Tony, that… I will do anything to protect my friends, even if it means selling my soul to the devil. Because they're the only family I've ever known._

 _I'm sorry about your parents Tony, I really am. I wasn't sure how to tell you the truth as I know this would have put you and Cap at odds with one another. If you had killed Bucky, then Cap would have killed you or Rhodes. It would have turned into_ _a endless_ _cycle of killing._

 _Zemo wants you and Cap to fall apart. His plan was for the Avengers to destroy ourselves from within. He knows that you would do anything to avenge your parent's murder and to an extent, I agree with you._

 _However_ _you have to understand the full picture. Please try.'_

Tony paused as he read the letter and sets it down for a moment. It was really long and personal. Harry's never really open up before. Tony puts his hands on his face and thinks hard. Tony lets out a long sigh as he leans back. He looks at the letter and picks it up and continues reading.

' _Barnes and your father Howard Stark knew each other from back in the Howling Commandos. They were even drinking buddies and talked a lot. Had Barnes not been listed as 'K.I.A.' he was going to offer him a job at Stark Industries as his personal bodyguard and head of Security along with Cap. I know this because Barnes and Cap told me about the job offers and what they had planned for their lives after the war._

 _Hydra had tortured and brainwashed Barnes into being their perfect assassin. For seventy years, he has been a ghost to the world. It was only thanks to Cap reaching out to Barnes, that the brainwashing program was nearly broken and Barnes was attempting to discover who he really was._

 _I hope that one day you can understand, and forgive Barnes for what he has_ _done_ _if the choice had been his he_ _would never_ _have harmed Howard or your mother._

 _I currently have him in Cyro until we can remove Hydra's programming inside of him. The key to his brainwashing program, I'm leaving with you.'_

Tony looks at the letter and stares at that same spot again. He opens the parcel and unwraps the wrapping. A phone was on top of a red book. Tony sets the phone aside and looks at the book. There was no title, but a black star was on its cover.

Tony returns back to the letter.

' _I know I hurt you_ _Tony_ _. For that, I am sorry, more than you can realize. I don't like hurting my family._

 _This war as you know I predicted will be the fall of your world global governments. I.C.S. and Asgard will take action. My world's governments will no longer live in the shadow_ _cast_ _by your world. Odin is also pissed off and wants to dismantle your world leaders and put their heads on pikes._

 _So it doesn't look like this war will be settled with peace talks._

 _I also don't want to fight you any longer Tony. Yet I will be forced to fight against your world._

 _I wish we could agree on the Accords, I really do. But I will not surrender my freedom_ _Tony_ _. The freedom to make my own choices and mistakes was all I ever wanted. I have been a slave before, I won't be chained again._

 _Lately, I've been having terrible dreams of the Earth being destroyed. No, I don't think it's from this war we're about to fight in. All I know is, the infinity stones are going to take a key role in our world's future. Both of our worlds will be in grave danger._

 _Hopefully when this war is over… we can reform the Avengers and if need be I'll step down as its leader. Perhaps we need a new leader, someone to be a strong leader for all of us._

 _I hope you find it within yourself to forgive Barnes, Tony. I really do. He regrets everything he's done under Hydra and you never know, he might be needed to fight in the wars to come._

 _So when the day comes, if you need me and if we're not at war with one another. Just give me a call. I'll be there._

 _Lord Harry James Potter.'_

A wax coating with a family seal could be seen as Tony looks at it. It was a crest of a strange bird with a long neck and many feathers holding a crossed sword and wand.

Tony sets the letter down and puts his hands under his chin and rubs his face. He opens the books and reads it. It was written in Russian, yet he could tell this book was important. This book contains brainwashing programs and the ability to break and control a person's mind. The Accords demand that he turns this over to the United Nations panel, yet he could already hear Morgan's voice raising concerns about this being in the hands of the government; that they would use this information to brainwash future heroes and turn them into personal assassins. Tony was brought back to what was said about Task Force X.

"FRIDAY" Tony calls out as his screen lights up at once.

"Yes boss." FRIDAY replies.

"Give me everything you have on Task Force X." Tony orders.

"Task Force X will never be acknowledged by the US Government. Director Nick Fury back when he was a Deputy Task Force Commander in S.H.I.E.L.D. shut the program down believing it was too dangerous. It was very inhumane in replicating the super soldier program. It was one of their black ops programs that the US conducted in the sixties and seventies but died out in the eighties after this man, codename: Wolverine walked out." Friday said as an image of a man with a cigar in his mouth appeared.

"What can you tell me about him?" Tony asks.

"He's also was apart of the Weapon X program, another dark secret of the US Government. Your father Howard Stark spent much of his time in the Cold War trying to shut it down. The US Government spent thirty billion dollars on making Wolverine indestructible."

"Meaning what?" Tony asks.

"Meaning his entire exoskeleton is made up of adamantium. A metal so rare and indestructible, only Vibranium is known to be stronger against it." FRIDAY reported.

"Why did he walk?" Tony asks.

"He left because he refused to kill innocent civilians who were witnesses to their crimes. They had orders to not let any man, woman or child who saw them in action live" FRIDAY reported.

Tony looks at the photos and realized there wasn't much of to go on. He would have to speak to Maria Hill more about this. She would give him an answer.

"Get me Hill, I want to speak to her." Tony orders.

"Yes,boss." FRIDAY replies.

* * *

Harry enters the Institute after having a meeting with I.C.S. Sif was also presented to represent the alliance, as was Director Coulson as one of the decent non-magical that they knew. They spoke for hours and Harry was confident the plan would work. Finally, they all agreed. Sif promised Asgardian troops would arrive to help them in the war to come.

"What news?" Cap asks at once.

"The I.C.S has released a second statement demanding that the United Nations to once again, abolish the Sokovia Accords or it will be war." Harry says.

"Did you leak it to the news as well to let the world know the terms?" Cap asks.

"That's the first thing I did. The United Nations is also refusing to release what the Sokovia Accords would entail to the public." Harry says.

"It really looks like war is about to begin." Morgan says.

"They are refusing to abolish the accords." Barton says.

"They are indeed. No official statement has been released on the peace talks. The United Nations is asking for volunteers from their people in fighting the war." Cap says.

"So they're not even going to try to have peace talks." Barton comments.

"Doesn't look like it." Cap acknowledges.

"Harry, the President is on to address the status of the war." Sam says as he walks in.

They go over to the T.V. which was a fifty-inch T.V. and they watch the news where the President was getting ready to address the nation on the status of the war.

'President Ellis State of the Union Address'

"My fellow Americans, as you all know by now, we are at war. A war, many may not survive. The enemy outnumbers us, and they are everywhere. Mistakes have been made. Which is why, I'm sending this message to I.C.S. Supreme Sorcerer, let us have peace talks and negotiate. Let us not spill our people's blood, over a simple misunderstanding. Our dealing with each other have been peaceful with one another for years. There is no reason why we cannot talk this out like gentlemen." President Matthew Ellis said on the T.V.

"Mr. President," almost all the reporters said at once.

"Yes," President Ellis says as he points to a reporter.

"We know almost nothing about the Magical World. This is the first confrontation we've ever had with them. How can you be sure this is a simple misunderstanding and the United Nations hasn't been aggravating the I.C.S. and the magical world?" A female reporter asks.

"The United Nations mission is to establish and maintain world peace. I am a firm believer in that mission. I'm sure my fellow world leaders are attempting to reach out to the magical world to settle this matter with words instead of violence." President Ellis replies.

"Mr. President, according to what information has been given to us by former Deputy Director Maria Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is now the coordinator of the Avengers, she has said and I quote 'Harry Potter is perhaps the most influential and most powerful wizard in the magical world. His voice alone can start wars or end conflicts between parties.' What is being done to reach out to the leader of the Avengers?"

"We're hoping he can be the mediator between our worlds and re-establish a peace agreement between our worlds." President Ellis says.

"The I.C.S. has openly stated the Sokovia Accords are a crime against humanity. The United Nations is still refusing to release the Sokovia Accords to the public. What is in the Sokovia Accords that is making I.C.S. so angry that they would be willing to go to war to end them?" A reporter asks.

"The Accords were passed to control enhanced and dangerous individuals. I'm sure you can all understand I cannot discuss what they entail, only that they prevent people with 'destructive' abilities from running loose." President Ellis says.

"The I.C.S. has demanded that the Sokovia Accords be abolished. They gave the United Nations thirty days to comply when they release their statement or it will be war. That was two days ago. Will the United Nations comply with this demand?" Another reporter asks.

"Hopefully we can reach a middle ground and settle this peacefully." President Ellis deflects.

"Harry Potter has made it very clear that as long as those Accords exist, he is an Enemy of the State. He will not support the Accords in any way. Given how influential he is, is it wise to test his patience any further? Especially with the fact that he may be the strongest Avenger of them all?"

"Harry Potter has done many great things for our world and for our nation. His accomplishments will not be taken away or ignored. As I stated early, we're hoping he could be the bridge between our worlds in establishing peace." President Ellis said answering without answering.

"Mr. President is that even possible. Harry Potter has publicly stated that he will not support these Accords as long as they are law. Given the fact that he destroyed Leipzig International Airport and the magical world still hasn't repaired the damage as in the past, meaning half a billion dollars are coming out of taxpayers pockets. Many in the world are not happy that they have to pay for this damage. Others are saying this battle could have been avoiding. What are your thoughts on that?" Another female reporter asks.

"I wish this fight had never happen. I honestly wish that this battle was the use of words instead of violence. I again, wish to settle this dispute without further hostilities and honestly hope my words are heard in the magical world and by its leader, and that they will agree to peace talks." Ellis replies.

"Do you honestly believe peace talks will happen despite the fact that Harry Potter is saying there will be no peace as long as the United Nations have the Sokovia Accords as a law? another reporter asks.

"Well Harry Potter doesn't really have a say in what I.C.S. decides, now does he." President Ellis says with a short laugh. "If the Supreme Sorcerer is as wise as people say he is, I'm sure he will accept our peace terms and there will be no war. That is all I have for today, thank you for your time." With that said, President Ellis gives a wave and walks out.

"He didn't really give out anything." Sam said.

"Because he has no plan, He's merely hoping for the best." Harry says.

"He's scared." Morgan replies.

"This is his last year in office and the United States is about to have their elections for the new President. In truth there is very little he can do with a change in government about to take place." Cap says.

"Who is running for President?" Harry asks.

"The Republican party nominee is Robert Edward Kelly from Maryland. He is a strong supporter of the Sokovia Accords. The Democrats are in a mix right now. They have two people trying to run for office, a Senator Barack Obama from Illinois, and former First Lady and Senator of New York, Hillary Clinton." Cap says.

Harry flips the channel.

Senator Obama was on the news giving a speech. "…I was against these Accords when they were brought before Congress, believing they would do more harm than good. I stand against these Accords now as they have now brought war to our shores! I will end these Accords! I will end this war by means of peace! I stand for the people! The people deserve to be protected! They don't deserve to be punished for the U.N.'s ignorance and arrogance in starting a world war!"

"Not a bad speech." Harry says as he shuts off the TV.

"He's doing this because it will earn him the support of the people. The question is can he really end the Accords without the backing of Congress and the Senate." Cap says.

"We've given them thirty days to give us a reply. That was us being polite and not launching an unprovoked assault. You did release it to the media as well as to the United Nations at the same time?" Harry asks turning to Morgan.

"I did. I would rather have given it to the media instead of the United Nations. Should we make another statement?" Morgan asks.

"Leak the news that the 'Supreme Sorcerer' was displeased with the President's choice of words and considers Harry Potter a close friend and respects his opinion very much. It will be Harry Potter's decision if there is to be war or peace." Harry replies.

"This will be fun. They still have no idea?" Morgan says with a smile.

"How can you speak in the Supreme Sorcerer's name? Don't you need his permission?" Steve asks.

Morgan smiles broadly as Harry gives a slight chuckle.

"I am the Supreme Sorcerer, Cap." Harry says without turning to Cap.

"You?!" Sam says in surprise.

"How is that possible? You don't really attend the meetings? How are you the Supreme Sorcerer?" Cap asks.

"I was voted in because of the amount of respect I have throughout the magical world. True I don't go to many of the meetings. But all information from the meetings is forwarded to me. Speaking of which, I must attend another meeting. We're going to have to launch our counteroffensive soon." Harry says.

"Do you think Stark will back off?" Cap asks.

"I don't know. I can only hope. He knows the history between my world and the United Nations. That's why I sent the letter to him." Harry says.

"I still think it was a mistake to hand him the Winter Soldier manual. That book will do tremendous amounts of damage if he gives it to Ross." Morgan says.

"Tony showed he had the will to disobey orders. Do not forget, he's even disobeyed many of our orders as well, such as when he created both Ultron and Vision. And from what I've been able to gather, Ross hasn't exactly been a 'friend' to Tony Stark. I'm guessing when Stark learned the truth behind the Vienna bombing and the doctor's true identity, he presented it to Ross, but Ross rebuffed him and wanted him to focus solely on us and bring us to the Raft prison." Harry says.

"The Raft prison" Cap repeated in a soft voice.

"It was built specifically for us. They knew since they started writing up the Accords that many of us were going to reject the Accords. They knew we would oppose the Accords. Ross is such a hypocrite. Remember what he said. 'The world owes the Avengers an un-payable debt.' He was going to reward us by throwing us in prison and if they needed us, they would throw us into the fight then throw us back into prison to contain us. They were treating us like criminals since the very beginning." Harry says with that said, he turns and walks out leaving Morgan with Sam and Cap.

Cap stood upright and had a strong sharp look on his face.

"The problem is they don't see themselves as doing anything wrong. They still think they are correct and are, for a lack of a better word, 'saints'. That is why we're going to destroy them. The United Nations is going to fall and a new world order is going to begin." Morgan says.

"I don't like this." Cap said.

"And here I thought you would like this since you don't like bullies." Morgan says with a smile.

"I don't. But I don't want to become one either." Cap said.

"That's good. This is wise. So many people hate certain types of people that they fail to see when they become the very thing they hate. However, if we allow the United Nations to roam unchecked, and pass any law they want, then it is the innocent who will end up suffering. Asgard will install a King of Earth to rule and control the United Nations. Wouldn't you rather have a King who stands with us, than against us?" Morgan asks.

"We do need a leader to unite our world." Sam said.

Cap said nothing. Then slowly, he nods his head. "Alright, you have my support… for now. If things don't improve for the world, then I'll walk." Cap says.

"I understand and the truth be told I'm tired of them walking over people and think they can get away with their crimes. It's time for a change to finally improve this world. Harry is the right choice in these matters." Morgan replies back in kind.

"Harry has no interesting in ruling the world." Cap says as he knew his friend well enough to know he didn't want to rule the world.

"Which is why he's the best candidate, he will rule with a sense fairness and justice. He's the type of person who can inspire the people, and intimidate the politicians. He has the right name and background. He will do what is best for the people as a whole. Also, it's not only the Avengers in danger. In wake of the Avengers success, several teenagers with abilities and skills have emerged. They are in danger of the Sokovia Accords. According to our math, more kids are going to appear. These kids will be rounded up and trained to be living weapons of their governmental masters like your friend Bucky was. It would rob them of their childhood if the governments have their way with them." Morgan says.

"You're saying kids are starting to become Heroes?" Cap asks in surprise.

"I'm afraid so. We met one of them at Leipzig International Airport remember, they called him Spiderman. Stark did well to recruit him, but this kid has no idea the damage he's done. The backlash could cost him his life." Morgan says as she conjures a parchment in her hands and hands it to Cap.

 **Wanted: Dead or Alive**

 **Spiderman**

 **Reward $500,000,000 USD**

"You actually put a bounty on Spiderman? It's pretty high." Cap says as he hands it back to her.

"He should be thankful; I didn't put his public identity out there. That would have raised a lot of questions and he would have to explain as to why a kid has a large bounty." Morgan replies.

"Why so high?" Cap asks.

"Because he has to learn there are consequences for kissing Tony Stark's ass." Morgan says.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on the kid?" Sam asks.

"He chose to get involved in our conflict. He's already declared himself for the government and the United Nations. Now he must pay the consequences. He should be thankful we're not targeting his family too." Morgan says.

"You know who he is." Cap says with the realization coming to him.

"Harry and I investigated all these kids. We know almost everything there is to know about them. Spiderman got involved in our conflict after being told a one-sided story from Tony Stark. If Spiderman doesn't renounce Tony Stark and the United Nations, then he will die. No exceptions. Tomorrow the world will see the bounty and people from all over the world will hunt him for the money. He will learn what it means to make enemies soon enough." Morgan says.

Cap looks at her with a hard look with his blue eyes staring into her green eyes.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Cap finally says.

"I'm not a ruler. Nor am I leader. I know this well about myself. Harry on the other hand is. That's why I follow him. I'm the kind of person who likes to sit behind the person in power, to whisper in their ear and offer them advice. That's my comfort. It's what I'm good at." Morgan said.

"So you are a person who manipulates others." Cap said.

"I suppose in a way I do. I don't control them if that's what you're wondering. I like to serve as an advisor. I may not be the best person to give advice, given my strong dislike for your world leaders and their subordinates. But I do believe and value peace. I also understand that peace is something you have to fight for in order to achieve."

Cap nods his head.

It was going to be an interesting thirty days.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. Harry attempts to mend things with Stark and Stark is on the path to settle the world through peace talks. However the world is on the brink of world war. Even though it has begun, I.C.S. is giving the United Nations thirty days to abolish the Sokovia Accords and to have peace talks to create peace between their worlds. However Harry sits as the Supreme Sorcerer of I.C.S. and his advisor is Morgan le Fay. Remember Morgan le Fay hates the muggle world governments. Given that most of her entire life they have hunted her because she was magical.

She's a lot like Killmonger from Black Panther. Only she values the meaning of peace and knows sometimes, peace must be fought for instead of signing treaties to accomplish it. I'm posting a new pole. The outcome of this war. There are three ways to end this war.

1\. The Magical World and Asgard Attacks United Nations force wiping out 3 Billion People before the United Nations surrenders unconditionally.

2\. Harry decides to have Wanda rewrite reality with the Reality Stone putting I.C.S. and the Magical World in charge. The fractions of Hydra and the United Nations attempt to rebel to regain their power.

3\. The United Nations and I.C.S. have peace talks that officially ends the war and gives every enhance, empowered and magical person civil rights and protection rights.

Please note I may choose either the top one or use the top two for the ending of world war 3.


	42. From the Dark Lands and Beyond

**Avengers Battleground**

 **Chapter 42: From the Dark Lands and Beyond**

Ten days have passed since the initial warning to the United Nations was given. The United Nations refuses to abolish the Sokovia Accords and were instead insistence on having 'peace talks'. Harry sent many messages and leak all information to the media, that as long as the Sokovia Accords existed, there would be no peace talks. News crews from every major and minor news reported the same thing. Exactly as Harry said it, but the United Nations refuses to abolish the Accords, and this made I.C.S. and witches and wizards from all over only angrier.

By the time the United Nations realized it, the world had turned against them. Harry had several wizards attack several important muggle buildings that held importance to their symbol of power. Bridges were coming undone and people were screaming at their governments to stop the increasing attacks by the magical world.

Harry was seated in his chair listening to the United Nations press conference.

'United Nations passes World Draft' was the banner headline.

It looks like the United Nations was intent on fighting the war.

Harry could only wonder what was going on in Stark's mind. The world was taking a turn for the worse. The United Nations wasn't interested in peace talks. They were intent on fighting the war to the bitter end.

Perhaps in their minds, given the fact that they have driven magical kind into hiding, they could do so again. Their weapons were indeed an improvement from the swords and bows they once used.

"Morgan," Harry says simply in the air. It took barely ten seconds later as Morgan walks in the room.

"What is it?" Morgan asks.

"How much longer before we are ready?" Harry asks.

"We still need another a month and a half before the spell goes global," Morgan says.

Harry frowns as he heard the response. It was too long. Harry knew all it took was a stray bullet to take down a wizard. Luck always had a funny way of working against the person in charm. It was one of those spells that exist that was worldwide.

That's why Harry was going to take away their fighting capabilities. He knew they relied too heavily on guns and missiles to fight even their most basic types of strategy.

The problem was politicians were too blind by greed and had a deep thirst for power that wasn't theirs in the first place. Harry knew this as they love fighting each other to take wasn't theirs in the first place. As long as a politician was in power, peace would never be achieved.

Maria Hill, fortunately, was on his side. She too was against the Accords. She had already given Harry a list of high potential targets and their possible escape routes and safe houses and bunkers.

The real surprise was a spy who called himself 'The Eagle', was giving Harry lots of information on the backdoors of what the politicians were saying.

"Let's bomb Langley," Harry says as he stands up.

"The C.I.A.? Their time hasn't expired." Morgan replies in confusion.

"The United States is confidence as long as the C.I.A. behind them, they can win. I'll admit, they are… decent when it comes to gathering information and have good assassins when they need them. However, Langley requires a head to operate from. There are a lot of commanders in Langley. We kill them, the United States will know fear. At the same time, tell I.C.S. to focus on the muggles military and intelligence command centers. It will show they are not safe from us."

"It's aggressive. You sure you don't want to wait until the time expires? After all, we did agree to give them thirty days for a response. Our ways are not meant to break words when we promise them something. After the thirtieth day, then we'll attack their intelligence community."

"We need to send a message that they are not safe. We will destroy everything they have." Harry says but suddenly felt something strange happen to him. It was like his power going out of control. Lightning was trying to escape from him. A bolt did escape. It hits the TV and destroys it completely. Leaving a hole in it's center.

"You're a destroyer, Harry Potter." Said Heimdall as he looks at Harry with his golden eyes.

"Harry?!" Morgan says as Harry started emitting another bolt from himself and hits the wall.

"All that power and you don't even know what good it's for." Said Loki in a mocking tone.

Harry was emitting a lightning surge all over his body that he could no longer hear Morgan or see her in front of her. His eyes were drawn far away inside a cosmos's. Gems began to appear in front of him and they were glowing.

"You have gathered so much power. But what good does it do you? Not unless you can find balance. Not until you have control." Said The Ancient One.

Everyone heard the commotion and could see white flashes of light. Cap, Sam, Jessica, and Wanda appeared but could only watch in surprise and in horror as Harry was in the air with his power going out of control.

Morgan could watch no longer. She quickly stuns Harry in hopes it would dispel his power. It does and Harry drops on the ground without his power surging any longer.

Morgan goes over to him to feel his body. She immediately was forced to withdraw her fingers from the skin touch. He was emitting so much power. It was repelling her touch and making it difficult to touch him.

"Wanda, use your telekinesis to levitate him to his room. Do not touch him. I'll be right back." Morgan said as she disapparates. Wanda complies as she levitates Harry from the living room up the stairs towards his room. She places him on his bed and looks at him. She was about to reach up to touch him when Cap grabs her wrist.

"Morgan said don't touch him," Cap said as he was careful not to break her wrist.

"I want to see if he's alright," Wanda replies.

Cap looks at her and understood what this relationship meant to her.

"Alright, but be careful. We don't know what that power surge was about." Cap said as he lets go of her wrist.

Wanda moves in to touch him when Morgan spoke.

"Do not touch him!" Morgan snaps as she walks over with a vial of blue liquid in her hands.

"Why do you get to touch him?" Wanda demands.

"I am a healer. This isn't about who gets to be with him right now, this is about keeping him alive." Morgan said as she walks over. She grabs Wanda's wrist and moves her hand just above Harry. "Feel that," said Morgan.

Wanda paused as she felt it. It was power. Tremendous amounts of power. It was like a raging storm that was waiting to be unleashed. It was violent and surging and it was getting stronger.

"If you had activated that power, the surge would erupt in an explosion that could kill us all. It will not kill him if anything these surges will only get stronger." Morgan said as she lets go of Wanda's wrist. Wanda withdraws her hand. She was suddenly very afraid.

"What is happening?" Cap asks. Morgan didn't answer as she very carefully opens Harry's mouth with her magic and drops the potion down his throat.

"To be honest I don't know. I have to find a way to depower him. That potion will not hold him for long. Once he awakes those surges will be stronger than before. I can only guess what is happening. I have to give him the draught of living death." Morgan replies as she gets up and leaves.

* * *

Harry slowly opens his eyes and realized he was standing at King's Cross Station again. Only it was cleaner and white.

"Harry," Dumbledore voice said from behind Harry. Harry turns around to see Dumbledore standing there in his usual robes. Dumbledore had the grandfatherly smile on him as he looks at Harry.

"Dumbledore." Said Harry in surprise.

"It seems I must once again, offer my assistance to you, Harry." Said Dumbledore with a sad smile.

"Are you going to talk me out of it. Killing the world leaders?" said Harry as he looks at Dumbledore with a strong look on his face.

Dumbledore walks forward with his head down. He finally looks up and stares Harry in the eye.

"No," Dumbledore said in a simple tone. "To an extent, I do agree with you. I am not here to stop you. I am here to remind you."

"Remind me? Remind me of what?" Harry asks.

"Of who you are. Ever since you have defeated Voldemort, you have let your pain guide you. It has hurt you and now, it is destroying you. The boy I watch over the years at Hogwarts was one who smiled and care for others." Dumbledore said with a sad smile. "You are someone else."

"You think I don't care for others? I don't know what you've been watching but I'm fighting this war to protect my loved ones so they don't die." Harry stated strongly.

"Even if this war will hurt them," Dumbledore said in a sad voice.

Harry shuts up.

"Wars will do that." Harry answers.

"Indeed they do. I know of young Morgan le Fay, a gifted witch, powerful and wise. Yet inexperience. She too has suffered at their hands and wish to see them gone. There is still good in them. War doesn't have to be the answer. Talk to them, they will listen."

Harry smiles as he lets out a chuckle. "You don't know muggle politicians very well. They are blind, greedy, and power hungry. They believe they can do whatever they want and no one will stop them."

"Indeed they do. Almost every politician is like that. Do you know how I control them, Harry?" Dumbledore asks.

"You were more popular than they were." Harry answers.

"Perhaps. The truth is, I remind them what they will lose if they don't listen to me. Sometimes, you have to play on people's fear. Remind them, what they will lose if they choose to stand against you." Dumbledore said.

"They already know what they're going to lose, why tell them?" Harry asks.

"Oh no. Sometimes they take action base on greed or desire. They can't see the end of the results they try to pass. So I remind them, of what they would lose if they seek to oppose me." Dumbledore said.

Harry stares at his former mentor.

"Do you know what Fudge did after Voldemort fell?" Harry asks. Dumbledore was silent.

"I can only imagine." Dumbledore began.

"After Voldemort fell from power, Fudge immediately set himself up as the Supreme Minister. When I refused to support his right to be the Supreme Minister of Magic, he tried to throw me in prison. It was only because we won the war that we were able to rebuff him and sack him immediately. Yet he tried to seize power that wasn't rightfully his in the first place." Harry said.

Dumbledore said nothing.

"You cannot hold all politicians responsible for the actions of one. I know you don't have any desire to be friends with them since what Fudge and Scrimgeour have done to you. Used you as a pawn and tried to improve their own means. There is still good in them." Dumbledore said.

"I'm going to end this once and for all Dumbledore. No more secrets, no more lies. I'm tired of being treated like a pawn. The politicians are going to learn the hard way, there are consequences for provoking a dragon." Harry said.

"Indeed there are. However, be mindful of the people. They are at times, ignorant and only know what their politicians tell them. You must show them a different path." Dumbledore said.

"How do I do that? They want to control me." Harry asks.

"Then remind them what will happen if they lose you. Sometimes, scaring them alone will make them back off." Dumbledore said as he turns to walk off. "Pity the living Harry. Pity those who cry out for help when none arrived. You must be there shield when no other defends them." Dumbledore says as he disappears.

* * *

Morgan returns to Harry's bed and pours the Drought of Living Death down his throat.

"That will keep him unconscious for the time being," Morgan said as she sets the potion down.

"Any idea what caused his power to go out of control?" Cap asks.

"I only have theories. Nothing solid at the moment." Morgan replies.

"What your theory then?" Sam asks.

Morgan flips her hair out of her face and thinks carefully.

"Harry has been assuming a lot of power over the years. He's been learning different kinds of magic, as well as Excalibur and not to mention he has Asgardian powers with him as well. If I had to hazard a guess, all these powers have been lying dormant inside of him. Now they are 'awakening' but it's too much for his body to handle. I believe his own power is starting to kill him from within." Morgan said.

"Is there any way to help him?" Cap asks at once.

"Only one. He must go to the Dark Lands." Morgan said.

"The Dark Lands? What's that?" Cap asks.

"Something tells me this isn't going to be an easy journey," Sam said.

"It's not. He must go to the Dark Lands. And he must go alone. He can have no help." Morgan said.

"Why?" Cap asks.

"This is a journey he must venture alone. No other can assist him in this journey. In the Dark Lands, there is an alter that he must reach. He must place the sword at the altar and his powers will stable. If he fails, he will die." Morgan says as she places her hand on Harry's chest and begins to depower him.

' _He has so much power radiating inside of him. I'm surprised it hasn't killed him already. Is it because he was a Horcrux for so many years? That his origin resolves could reach limitless reserves and magic? That he can have limitless magic? Voldemort did create his own undoing when he created a Horcrux in Harry Potter. Does this means the Tenketsu in Harry Potter doesn't have the limit breaker like he's supposed to have? A case like Harry Potter has never been seen before. His case is rather unique in nature. Does this mean… his powers could even be greater than a god's?'_ Morgan wonders as she continues to depower him.

Morgan didn't think that was possible. She's never known anyone to have limitless power. Not even Merlin had limitless power.

"Okay, he depowered enough for me to touch him," Morgan said. She places his hands on Harry's chest. "Divine Dividing," Morgan said as a white magical circle appears underneath Harry.

"His power is fading," Wanda says.

"This is only a temporary solution. He must go to the Dark Lands." Morgan said as she finishes depowering Harry.

"Why must he go?" Cap asks.

"I've already explained. We got lucky this time. The next surge could even be stronger. Right now his powers are highly unstable. He's like a bomb waiting to go off. He must tame his powers. The altar is the only thing I can think of that can that can bring balance to his powers." Morgan said.

"Why is it called the 'Dark Lands'?" Cap asks.

Morgan looks down and was silent for a few moments.

"The Dark Lands is its official name. However, it goes by another. The Nightmare Lands. It is a place where creatures from your nightmares dwell. We normally contain these creatures in these lands. There will be dangerous there unlike any other. It is not a place where one can simple survival or settle. No living person in their right mind would want to settle in the Dark Lands." Morgan says.

Harry wakes up and for a strange reason, he couldn't feel his magic.

"Huh, what happened?" Harry wondered. It was then he notices he was outside and facing the sky. It took him a moment he was laying down facing the sky. He could see Jessica and Wanda by his side.

"I see you're awake," Jessica said with a smile.

"What's going on?" Harry asks. Harry turns his head to see Wanda was silent. Harry frowns and tries to sense what was going on, but to his dismay, he found he couldn't sense her thoughts. Harry turns back to his left and Jessica gives him a smile of reassurance, but Harry could tell she was forcing herself to smile. As if trying to reassure him.

Harry attempts to get up but found he didn't have much strength.

"What happened to me?" Harry asks.

"You can't feel your magic for a while. Morgan gave you the Draught of Glaciate." Jessica said.

The Draught of Glaciate. A potion meant to depower people who couldn't control their magic. It doesn't depower a person, rather it freezes their magic temporary. Making the person unable to access their magic and powers.

"Why?" Harry asks.

"You don't remember?" Jessica asks in surprise.

Harry shook his head.

"The last thing I remember was talking about bombing Langley. Due to the fact peace talks doesn't seem likely. Morgan was arguing against it for some reason. I heard and saw people. Speaking to me. Then… nothing." The United Nations was being stubborn about abolishing the Accords. He needed to send a message that the Alliance of I.C.S. and Asgard would destroy their world. He didn't know why Morgan was against it. She hated the United Nations more than he did.

"Well, your powers started going out of control. They were really surging out of control. Morgan stunned you to stop your powers before they destroyed the institute or possibility all of New York." Jessica said.

"So that explains why I feel so drain," Harry said as he attempts to sit up.

He looks up and around him to see he was far from a city. Instead, he was what appeared to be a lake heading to an island.

"Where are we?" Harry asks.

"We're going to the Dark Lands," Jessica said without a smile on her face.

"Why?" Harry asks.

"It's to contain your powers and bring them to balance," Wanda replies.

Harry felt this task wasn't as simple as it sounds.

"Okay, what's the catch?" Harry asks.

There was always a catch.

"You must venture into the Dark Lands alone. That's all I can really tell you. I don't know what else to tell you." Jessica says when Wanda couldn't say anything.

They touch the ground and Morgan jumps out, she walks forward where they followed.

They enter a forest as Morgan leads the way. After walking a bit in just ten minutes before Harry sees a place where ritual stones were in a circle.

Morgan directs Harry to stand in the middle.

"Are you scared?" Morgan asks.

Harry thought about this question. He has faced dark sinister creatures, Dementor's, Death Eaters, Voldemort and fought against beings who were stronger than him. He's even faced his own death when it came time for him to die.

"No," Harry said.

"You should be," Morgan said. Harry paused as at her words. It was strict, strong, and harsh, with a harsh warning in her tone. "In my time, the Dark Lands have been sealed off from the rest of the world for over a thousand years. Before the first man truly civilizes our nation. There are dangers in the Dark Lands that you can't even begin to imagine." Morgan said as she begins to walk around Harry, the stones lighting up as she does so. "You must reach the mountain, and go to the altar. Place the sword at the altar and you should be 'awaken'. Everything you've done now, every challenge you've overcome, has been a test for this moment. You cannot fail. It's a three-day journey to the top. All I can tell you, is… be wary of what's around you." Morgan said as she stones light up a bright blue color.

Harry turns around to look at the others but realized they were gone and he was standing in a strange area that he wasn't standing in before. The area was steep. Morgan said to head to the top of the mountain, so he starts walking upwards.

Almost immediately he could hear hissing and turns to the source to see a snake, it wasn't big, but it was long and twice the size of his arm heading towards him hissing and opening its mouth showing Harry's it's fang as it moves towards him.

Harry unsheathes his sword and holds it before the snake. He could see the hints of venom from the fangs telling him this snake carried a lethal venomous bite.

Unknown to any of the 'rogue' Avengers, Morgan had tapped into the news feed to reveal everything to the public.

"Will he survive?" Cap asks.

"I don't know. No one has ever survived the Dark Lands." Morgan said as she sits on a stump.

"Why is it called the Dark Lands?" Wanda asks.

"Because dark and dangerous creatures dwell in these lands. My people sealed it off to protect the world from its dangers." Morgan said.

"Then why would you send him there?" Cap asks.

"I'm hoping, he's the one from the prophecy," Morgan admits.

"Prophecy?!" Cap repeated.

"Harry hates Prophecies. He rather avoids them." Jessica said.

"I know he does. This prophecy is as old as time itself. Since the dawn of our civilizations. All civilizations, it speaks of a child will be born to unite the world under one banner. To rule the world as it's King. The one who will rule the world will reach the alter against all odds, and through the blood and magic, will rule the world as its true King. No one has ever managed to succeed before. In my day, men and nobles would march in these lands with armies to forefill the prophecy. Believing it was their right to rule the world. All, have failed. The closest person who ever came close to forefilling the prophecy was King Arthur Pendragon. The King of Camelot and Britain's first true King." Morgan replies.

"Arthur didn't succeed?" Sam says in surprise.

Morgan smiles as she looks at Cap.

"You remind me of Arthur. Arthur didn't care about ruling others, even when it was his birthright. All he cared about was doing the right thing. He was a King and a great warrior. Yet he had many faults. Some say you're a man out of time. You lead by example and do what you believe is right. The good news is, Captain, is that you don't have Arthur's faults. And Arthur had many faults." Morgan says kindly.

"This place, why can't we help him?" Wanda asks.

"The world needs a ruler. We need a King. We aren't united in any way. Except for the magical world. The Magical World is the only part of this world that is truly united. We don't have terrorist or problems. If anything, the only thing people are complaining about, is just the increase in taxes. I believe Harry can be the King we need for the world." Morgan says.

"What makes you think that?" Cap asks.

"Harry is pure. He has always been pure. Despite what the world throws at him, despite what darkness he has faced. He remains pure. This is a remarkable ability. He can inspire others to do things they would normally wouldn't do on their own. He also built a strong connection with the magical world. Think about it. Harry is the kind of person who can inspire the people, and intimidate the politicians. He can keep them in check." Morgan said.

"Some would say he would become a dictator," Cap says.

"Perhaps. He wouldn't rob the people of their rights and force them into suppression. If anything, he would do things to improve for the people. If anything, it's the politicians who would suffer the most from Harry's rule. Due to the simple fact that Harry doesn't trust them. Nor does he like them. Neither do I for that matter." Morgan says.

Cap sighs.

"So you're planning is to put Harry in charge," Cap says.

"It's not just me. Remember what the Ambassadors from Asgard said. They clearly said, Odin will not negotiate with the United Nations and will only have peace talks with the King of the Earth. The time has come for a King to rule our world and to unite our world as one. Who else do you think can lead our world into a peaceful unity, while at the same time, has the strength to defend our world from attacks?" Morgan asks.

Cap said nothing.

"If Harry becomes a King, he will need a Queen," Jessica said.

"He would indeed. Knowing Harry, he would never choose one." Morgan says.

Wanda smiles. "No, he wouldn't," Wanda says softly.

Barton stands up and looks alert.

"What is it?" Cap asks.

"We got special forces incoming. British Black Ops." Barton said. He pulls out his bow and puts some arrows on the bowstring.

"Good thing I came prepare," Morgan said as she conjures some M4 Carbines. Sam, Cap, and Jessica pick up the guns and prepare to fight them.

No one fired and the British Special Forces walk forward with their guns raised.

"Excuse me." A man in a suit said as he walks forward. He walks forward. With the British Special Forces and approaches them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Cap demands.

"I'm Spencer Smith, I'm here to ask you all to come with me." He said.

A politician. No doubt he thought they would listen to him because he was some bigshot.

"And if we refuse?" Jessica said.

"That's not an option. We have a treaty you need to sign. To end the war. The sooner you sign the happier everyone would be."

Morgan paused as she uses her legilimency on him and could see it was the Sokovia Accords they wanted them to sign and the rights they wouldn't fight the United Nation panel. It was to surrender unconditionally to the United Nations.

"We're going to have to refuse," Morgan says.

"That's not an option you have." Spencer Smith said.

"Why is that?" Harry said as he steps forward from the entrance of the Dark Lands and walks forward. His green eyes were replaced by a white glow that seems to emit power from him.

"I believe you'll find this treaty to your liking. It ends the war so there will be no conflict or wars between us." Spencer Smith said simply.

Harry walks up to him.

"Why should I care?" Harry asks.

"I here on behalf of the United Nations. I have insurances that this will be to your liking. Besides, I'm the one in command here." Spencer Smith says with a false sense of confidence.

"Do you feel in command?" Harry asks as he looks down at him.

"I'm a United Nations representative. Of course, I'm in command." He said as if it was obvious.

Harry looks down up at him giving him a cold hard look. Finally, Harry turns to the British Special Forces soldiers.

"Leave us," Harry commands.

"No. Your orders are to stay." Spencer Smith said but the British Special Forces took one look at him and turn to walk away. They quietly walk down the hill and disappear out of sight.

"The arrogance of a politician, believing they could do whatever they want to do and there will be no consequences. You are the worst kind of bullies there are. Because you push everyone around you and don't think no one will push back. Well, I'm here to push back. I already know what this treaty would entail. The Sokovia Treaty. It demands my unconditional surrender. So I have a question for you, why would I surrender, when I've already won. You really think the United Nations has the might and power to repel the Magical World and the Asgardians?"

"The treaty would…"

"Gives the United Nations rights to enslave both the magical world and the Asgardians. It also demands to surrender our technological advances and abilities to the United Nations. After two thousand years, nothing has changed. Politicians haven't improved in the slightest. Nor have you're leaders. I'm going to end their reign and bring about a new world order. One, where I do not have to deal with you." Harry said as he grasps his hand on Spencer Smith.

Spencer Smith seemed to realize he was staring at death itself.

"What are you?" Spencer Smith demands.

"I am who I am. That is all." Harry said as he brings up his other hand on his face. In one swift motion, he swings his head and breaks his neck. Spencer Smith falls on the ground, dead.

"Did you have to kill him?" Cap asks.

Harry said nothing as he stood there.

"I hate politics," Harry said simply as he starts walking back to the boat.

Wanda smiles.

"He does indeed," Wanda said as she follows him.

"So how did you reach the Alter so fast? It's normally a three-day journey." Morgan asks.

"I had a ride," Harry said simply.

"The Giant Bats? You rode one of them?" Morgan asks in surprise.

"To be accurate it carried me to the altar after I place it under the imperious charm," Harry said with a smile.

"What did you see at the Alter?" Morgan asks at once.

"What do you mean?" Barton asks.

"Legend speaks that the alter will grant the person a vision to show them his or her future. What did you see?" Morgan asks Harry again.

Harry was silent as he continues to walk downhill towards the boat.

"A new world order. A world where there is no such thing as 'third world'. Poverty didn't exist and people were happy. And the Avengers, standing together and strong." Harry said as they reach the boat. The British Special Forces were nowhere to be seen.

Harry knew the magical world and the Asgardian were standing together strong and united. Asgardians were happy to stand beside their ancient allies once again. The magical world was happy they had allies to fight for their independence from muggles.

Harry also knew the muggle armies were shaken and their loyalty wasn't solid. Doubt was in the armies and everyone was running scared. The Draft would also cause more people to hate the governments then love them. No matter what they offered them.

"You think the United Nations still wants to have peace talks?" Sam asks.

"I highly doubt it. Their reign is over. It's time for a new reign to begin." Harry says.

"With you in charge, what would you do differently?" Barton asks.

"Well for one, there would be one voice, one government, one ruler. No one long debates and schemes on to get things done. I would get things done faster than the United Nations would take in ten years on getting things down. For one, the magical world is better off than the muggle world. We don't have the problems muggles have. Another benefit we have is our potions, or to use a muggle phase, medicines. We can cure so many diseases and end hunger around the world. People wouldn't have to worry about getting sick or starving." Harry said.

"Let's return back home. Then we can deal with the world." Morgan suggested. One by one they all climb in the boat and quickly left the island. They return to the modern world, determined to stop the United Nations once and for all.

* * *

Author Notes: This may be the last chapter I can post for a while. I had lost my work and I'm currently working on getting my stories back. I just don't know how long it could take. Maybe 3 to 6 months. I don't know. I'll keep everyone posted. Thank you all for being apart of this wonderful story.


	43. Karma

**Avengers Battleground**

Author Notes: I'm sorry it took so long, but the police are still being dicks about returning my things even with my case being dismissed (they never had a case in the first place), so I rewrote the chapter to the best of my knowledge. I know it's long overdue, but I hope everyone enjoys.

 **Chapter 43: Karma**

Harry was leaning back in his chair, listening to the muggle news closely. There were only three days left until the war between I.C.S. and the United Nations began. Maria Hill was now speaking in front o the United Nations panel, urging them to abolish the Accords. She knew how dangerous the situation was, and quite bluntly, was telling the United Nations, this wasn't a war they could win, let alone survive in. She explains while the world doesn't think that it doesn't bother them, she warned them it does, and the magical world has carried this grudge against this world, and it's leader for over two thousand years.

"Maria Hill, while you, express that this is a grave matter, and believe me, we're all taking this seriously. How does this affect us specifically? The Sokovia Accords was created to control enhanced individuals, as well as limit the amount of destruction they are capable of unleashing," said the America ambassador.

"You think this doesn't affect us. For over two thousand years, our governments and our predecessors have hunted witches and wizards for sport. Four hundred years ago, witches and wizards gathered to discuss their choices. They were being hunted and had to make a choice, hide or go to war. They, however, were smart enough to know and understand a war between our world would end in catastrophe. That is why they made the barriers and split our worlds apart, to ensure to keep the peace. It wasn't a real peace, but it did help keep our people separated and divided. When Thor the Crown Prince of Asgard heard of what our people did to them and because Asgard aligned with the magical world two thousand years ago, he was outraged. So angry, that he threatened to wage war and attack every country that has participated in 'witch hunt's.' Nick Fury had to break a deal with Thor to ensure that after the battle of New York, Asgard would not invade Earth, and destroy every country that has taken part in the Witch Hunt's. It was only thanks to this agreement with Thor that we manage to avoid another invasion right after the Battle of New York," said Maria Hill.

"I'm afraid the situation has turned for a worse," said a new voice. Everyone turns to the door to see an orange circle that was spinning and emitting sparks.

"Doctor Stephen Strange," said Maria Hill.

"Hill, we have a situation that requires your attention immediately," said Doctor Strange.

"What kind? As you can see, we're in a situation," said Hill.

"A very serious one," said Stark as he steps forward from the circle.

"Stark," said Hill evenly. She didn't have much respect for Tony Stark, even if he was her boss in many ways.

"Hill, we got a problem," said Banner as he steps forward.

Hill looks at Banner.

"What kind?" asks Hill.

"We're about to face a universal extinction level event," said Doctor Strange.

Hill looks at them as does the rest of the United Nations.

"What do you mean?"

"Thanos is coming," said Banner.

"I'm sorry, who?" said Hill.

"Thanos, to the rest of the galaxy he is known as 'The Mad Titan.' He is a plague; he invades worlds, take what he wants, and in the process, he wipes out the entire population. He is considered to be the most powerful individual in the galaxy. The Attack on New York that was him. He was the one who sent Loki. That was him, and he is coming, he intends to wipe out every life form on Earth," said Banner.

"What does he want? I mean how does he plan to destroy the entire universe?" asks Hill.

"He's after the Infinity Stones," said Banner.

"The Infinity Stones?" said a French ambassador with a heavy accent in apparent confusion.

"At the dawn of time," said Wong as he waves his hand and the image of black space appeared. "there was nothing, then 'Boom,' creation had been born. In the process of the big bang, six elemental crystals were born and were sent hurling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each makes up and control an aspect of existence," said Wong as six crystals appeared in different colors circling one another. Blue, Gren, Yellow, Orange, Red, Purple. "Space, (blue lights up) Reality, (red lights up), Power, (Purple lights up) Mind, (yellow lights up) Soul, (Orange lights up) and Time. (Green lights up). These Stones make up the greatest power in the universal, always united, yet always must be separated," said Wong.

"What's our timeline?" asks Hill.

"No telling," said Banner at once. "He already has the Power and Space Stones in his disposable. He was already the most powerful being in the universal; now he is literally invincible. If he gets his hands on all six stones," said Banner.

"He could destroy all life in the universe with the snap of his fingers," said Doctor Strange.

"This is it," said Tony.

"We can ask Thor to help us. I am sure he'll agree if we can quickly break a deal between Asgard and the Magical world," said Hill.

"Not happening," said Banner.

Everyone turns to look at Banner carefully.

"What you mean?" asks Hill.

"Hill," said Banner with a heavy voice. "Thor is gone," with that said everyone was taken back what he said and was registering what happens. "Asgard is gone. Thanos didn't even try to hide it. He launches a full-scale invasion on Asgard. At first, the Asgardian was winning. Then everything changes when he arrived with his generals, the Black Order, the battle ended right there with their arrival. It then began, a massacred. He spared no one. Men, woman, and children were all slaughter. Thor attempted to defeat Thanos, but that battle was one-sided. Hulk tried to attack Thanos, to defeat him and aid Thor. That too was, one-sided; he manhandled Hulk like Hulk was a rag doll. Thanos, then proceed to break Hulk's back like it was nothing."

Hill knew how dangerous and how powerful Hulk was, this sent a very chilly cold down her spine that could only be described as fear on an unprecedented level.

"How do we fight this?" asks Hill in a slow voice.

"Thanos is coming here next. Earth has two of the Infinity Stones; Doctor Strange is the guardian and steward of the Time Stone. We have to find Vision; he is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone. These stones may be our best chance against Thanos and his invasion," said Banner.

"Yeah, that's the thing," said Tony as he turns away and rubs his neck as he looks outside the window.

"What?" said Hill.

"Two weeks ago Vision took off from Avengers Compound and turned off his transponder; he's offline and nowhere to be seen. The Battle of Leipzig effected in ways I can't even begin to describe. He said he needed to see things for himself on the path he should walk," said Tony.

"Tony, you lost another super-bot?" said Banner in disbelief.

"I didn't lose him, he's just taking some R&R and trying to understand his roots," said Tony. "He's also more than that; he's evolving in ways I don't understand."

"Then who can find Vision?" asks Doctor Strange as he looks at Stark.

Tony sighs as he looks out the window.

"Maybe Steve Rogers," said Tony.

"Oh great," said Doctor Strange as he turns away in disbelief.

"Maybe, Morgan might be able to, but…" said Tony.

"Great, let's call them," said Banner; who was happy to see his comrades again.

"It's not that simple," said Tony as he continues to rub the back of his head. He turns and faces Banner who was looking very confused. "God, we haven't caught up, have we? I'm surprised to learn you were on Asgard, must have been nice and wonderful to see that world and its culture."

"No, now call them, get Harry here, we need all hands on deck for this fight," said Banner.

"It's not that simple," said Tony as he begins to walk away.

"Tony, we need everyone. I mean we need everyone. Get them," said Banner.

"Doctor Banner I understand you've been away a while, but there have been several events you should be aware of…"

"The Avengers have disbanded," said Tony in a loud voice as he finally explains the situation. Banner looks at him in shock. "Five weeks ago, we got into an argument that quickly divided the team. We're history, broken up and will never again reform."

"Broken up?" said Banner in shock. "Like a band? Like – like the Beatles?"

"Harry, Cap and I fell out hard. So hard you could say we're now living on two separate planets. We're no longer on speaking terms, and we're are no longers friends. We're in a very tight situation right now with Harry that has put me in a tough spot. To be frank, I'm the only left who is not a wanted criminal," said Tony.

"Wait, what?" said Banner.

"Five weeks ago, the United Nations passed a new world law called the Sokovia Accords that would give them the power to control the Avengers and their activities. Tony Stark, Colonel Rhodes, Natasha Romanoff and Vision all sign the Accords. The others, refuse to sign. After an incident with the Winter Soldier, the two sides erupted into an all-out conflict at Leipzig International Airport. The battle saw the destruction of all the planes and the airport itself. With this battle, began marking the first in World War Three between I.C.S. and the United Nations, made every Avenger with Harry Potter and Cap was made international criminals and they are on the top ten of Interpol's most wanted. James Rhodes is also paralyzed and is no longer able to provide any combat support. In response to this, I.C.S. sent a message to the United Nations, disband the Accords, or it will be war. They are giving the United Nations a thirty day grace period to comply with these demands. There are only three days left until all-out war breaks out," said Doctor Strange.

"We have to call I.C.S. to ask for a truce, their skills in the mystic arts would be a great asset," said Wong.

"Yeah that might not be possible," said Stephen.

"Why?" asks Banner.

"The I.C.S. ambassador is Morgan le Fay," said Tony bluntly as he looks at Banner.

"Is I.C.S. trying to provoke a war and they don't want to make peace?" said Banner as he looks at Tony as he walks away. Once again, Tony walks towards the window and looks down the city.

"The Supreme Sorcerer of I.C.S. appointed her to be I.C.S. ambassador," said Wong.

"What do you mean, I.C.S. is trying to provoke a war?" asks the British ambassador.

"Morgan le Fay hates us, with a passion I can't even begin to describe. She hates us so much; she is unwilling to make peace with us. She has constantly looked down upon Rhodes for being as she puts it," said Tony.

"A government dog," finished Banner. "Morgan le Fay has made it well known she hates our governments and our leaders. She wants nothing to do with us. To keep the peace, she merely stays out of politics and our affairs. If however, the United Nations is going to interfere with her."

"She will unleash a plague upon the Earth that will end humanity as we know it," finished Doctor Strange.

"Why?" asks a female ambassador. "We have done nothing to her."

"You forget, that Morgan le Fay is the oldest being on Earth. She is seventeen hundred years old. She was born in the year 385 AD. She told me many times; she was forced to watch your predecessors hunt her people to the brink of extinction. She has beared a grudge against politics and governments because of that," said Banner.

"All so true," said Maria Hill.

"Maybe we can try Harry Potter. Morgan le Fay listens to Harry Potter," said Wong.

Others in the audience like the idea and were nodding their heads.

"That's not going to work either," said Maria Hill.

"What you mean?" said Doctor Strange.

"While Morgan le Fay is well known for hating our government and our leaders, Harry Potter is in the same boat as she is," said Maria Hill.

"Meaning?" asks Doctor Strange.

"He hates politics on a level I don't even know how to describe it," said Tony.

"If you think Morgan le Fay's hatred of us is bad, Harry Potter's hatred for all politics and government officials is far worse," said Banner.

"Meaning what?" asks Doctor Strange.

"Morgan le Fay told me," said Maria Hill. "Back when Harry was sixteen years old, his people were once again faced with civil war. A choice that they have been debating for over four hundred years has once against divided them. Should they wage war against our world? Harry Potter at the time, refuse and believed we should live in peace and try to co-exist with us. He was also a very accomplish and a skilled wizard. One of the best in the mystic arts. He was fighting because he didn't believe in what the revolution believed in, and that completely massacred our people. He was also very popular and very famous. The leader of Briton at the time tried to use Harry's popularity for his own benefits. Harry warned him that he was not interested in helping him and he wasn't going to get involved with his office. Especially given his predecessor spent his entire time discrediting and attempting to ruin Harry out of mere spite and jealousy."

"Wait, what you mean jealousy?" asks Tony.

"Harry Potter is, to be blunt, grew up with a status very similar to you Stark. He is one of the best, and most accomplish wizards of his era. He is also the most famous wizard in the modern era. Call him the current Merlin if you will," said Hill.

"He's that good?" said an ambassador out loud.

"Given the fact that his is a member and leads the Avengers, yes, he is that good," said Hill. "This politician didn't like the fact that Harry Potter was popular and in many ways was considered by many, even those in his office, as the 'Unofficial' Minister. Harry Potter was able to make so many changes and demands just by asking for it. When the civil war erupted, the Minister in an attempt to discredit Harry Potter as well as bluntly ignore the threat to his office spent an entire year trying to destroy Harry Potter's imagine. When the threat was finally revealed to the public, he was dismissed from office in utter disgrace and shame, and he has quite frankly been attempting to come back with no success. A new minister rose up. Like his predecessor, he understood how Harry influence was and like the Sokovia Accords, tried to use Harry's influence for himself. Harry didn't like that and warned him to stay away from him and that he would fight the war his way and without the government's help or approval. Given the falling out Harry Potter had with his government this was not surprising. The Minister at the time didn't listen and attempted to steal and take Harry's credit for himself. Using Harry's name and image, Harry had enough of Political interference. With skills almost unheard he, he kidnaps the Minster and his family, the next thing people knew, they were dead."

"He, killed them?" said a female politician in shock.

"Oh no, he didn't just simply 'killed' them. He did something far worse than that. He made the Minister, watch as Harry tortured his wife, his children, and his grandchildren. He tortured them in front of him, until the point their minds broke. It was only after their minds broke, did they beg Harry Potter to kill them and he did. He then unbinds the Minister and hands him a vial of poison and left him behind. When people found the Minister, the Minister had taken his own life by drinking the vial," said Hill.

Everyone was looking at her in shock. Unable to believe what they just heard. It was a dark side of Harry Potter they never imagined.

"That is why, there is an unwritten law in the magical world, for no politician to intervene in the affairs of Harry Potter. He just doesn't come after you; he goes after your entire family. He will not touch you directly, but he will force you to watch as he tortures your family members. You will hear their screams beginning him to stop only for him to make the pain even worse. Do you want to support the Sokovia Accords? Do you want to interfere in the affairs of Harry Potter? Because if you do, he is going after your families. He will find them, no matter where you hide them, and he will torture them in front of you to the point they will beg him for death," said Hill.

Silence filled the chambers as they all looked on. It was horrifying. They slowly realized what was about to happen if the war was declared.

"We have to ask for a cease-fire agreement with the magical world. We need to make preparations for Thanos arrival," said Wong.

"That will not happen unless the United Nations abolish the Sokovia Accords. They have made it very clear they will have no peace talks as long as the Sokovia Accords, and any laws similar to the Accords are in effect," said Doctor Strange.

"Well, we got to do something. The defenders we have left isn't enough to repel the invasion. We need the Avengers," said Wong.

Hill looks uncomfortable.

"I shouldn't be doing this, but it's an emergency," said Hill as she pulls out a seed. Hill sighs as everyone was watching her. She then crushes the seed, and it quickly disperses into a green mist.

Everyone was silent as to what happened; unsure of what happen.

"You know when I said you can call me," said a voice, as Morgan le Fay slowly materializes in front of them. "This is not what I had in mind."

"We have a situation," said Maria Hill quickly.

"Yes I know," said Morgan le Fay with a sly smile. "Only three days left until we destroy your world."

"I must ask that you convince the Supreme Sorcerer of I.C.S. for a cease-fire," said Maria Hill.

Morgan le Fay continues to smile that dark and sly smile.

"You know that is not going to happen," said Morgan le Fay.

"Morgan," said Banner as he steps forward.

"Banner, I see your back," said Morgan as she looks at Banner.

"Morgan," said Tony as he speaks up.

"Stark," said Morgan as she turns to look at him.

Stark steps forward, but Morgan's fingers emit into green sparks which were a warning sign. Stark backups, apparently not to provoke a fight.

"Hello, Stark, are you here to kill me again?" says Morgan with a dark smile on her face.

The door opens, and Rhodey walks in with crutches.

"Morgan," said Rhodey.

"Dog," said Morgan in turn, not even attempting to hide her disrespect for the Colonel in the U.S.A.F.

"Look, I know you have hard feelings for what happened, but it's important we put that aside and work together. We are facing a serious catastrophe," said Rhodes.

"And I care because?" said Morgan.

"Look I want you to know that…" began Stark only for an explosion to cause him to jump as he looks at Morgan who had her hand raised up.

Morgan turns to him.

"If you even think of activating your armor, I will kill you before it covers your body," said Morgan.

"You're unusual hostile," said Maria Hill.

Morgan turns to her.

"Stark didn't tell you?" said Morgan in amusement.

"Tell us what?" asks Rhodey.

"Stark manage to track us down after the clash we had in Leipzig and in the process of helping us track down the Hydra Leader Baron Zemo, ends up turning on us and sides with Zemo and attempts to kill us. We manage to win by disarming him, that – left a nasty taste in our mouth," said Morgan.

Everyone turns to Stark who they realized jeopardize the peace attempts even further.

"Not my finest moments," said Stark as he turns away.

"You are a fool Stark," said Morgan.

"He killed my parents!" shouted Stark.

"Hydra had Barnes under Mind Control for nearly seventy years!" shouted Morgan. "He had no free will nor was he able to think and act freely! Does that not mean anything to you? Harry and I both know what that is like! So does Barton! Remember what he went through when Loki put a mind-controlling spell on him? Are you going to condemn him for actions he took when he had no control over it?"

"You don't understand!" shouted Tony angry.

"I understand more than you think! That is why I sympathize with Barton. He had no control over his actions when he was the Fist of Hydra!"

"He killed my parents! I don't think you understand what that means!" shouted Stark.

"So you wish to punish Barnes for something he had no control over?" said Morgan.

"What would Harry have done against the maniac who killed his parents?" shouted Tony.

"He showed him mercy!" shouted Morgan; this caused Stark to finally shut up that ends his shouting match with Morgan as he looks at her, completely stunned. "Harry Potter has for so long hated the man who killed his parents. When Harry finally unearths his background, learned his history, at their final confrontation, he offered mercy to his parents killer. He tried to convince him to turn back from the lifestyle he was living, begin anew, to give up his pursuit of power and immortality. He refused. He believed it was his destiny to live forever. That's what caused his downfall, and you're going in the same direction Stark!"

Stark was at a loss for words. For so long they have killed their enemies that he would never have thought Harry Potter, the Leader of the Avengers, would have shown mercy to his greatest nemesis.

"Look, perhaps it's best I do the talking," said Doctor Strange as he steps forward.

"Master Strange, no that's not right, you like to go by your Ph.D. and M.D. status as Doctor Strange, is that right?" said Morgan.

"Look, I have to tell you, this conflict between I.C.S. and the U.N. needs to at least have a cease-fire agreement, for the time being. We're facing an extinction level event that will affect the entire universe," said Doctor Strange.

"An extinction level event? Like an Armageddon?" said Morgan.

"We need to speak to the Supreme Sorcerer at once," said Strange.

"You speak to me," said Morgan.

"Please, it's important. We can't afford to be at each other's throats right now. Please, we need to talk to him," said Banner.

Morgan looks at them carefully.

"Is she?" said Wong.

"She is… she's reading our minds," said Doctor Strange.

"I understand the situation, but let me warn you now. This ceasefire agreement you're hoping for isn't going to happen the way you think. The Supreme Sorcerer prefers peace over war, but he also hates dealing with politics that rivals or exceeds my own," said Morgan.

With that said Morgan walks over to the window and places her hand on it. The window begins to jiggle like it was water. Morgan steps back, and a figure emerges from the window.

Wearing sleeveless black robes, with vambraces on his forearms, Harry Potter emerge from the mirror.

"You know when you summoned me," said Harry turning to Morgan. "I didn't think it would be before my enemies. Is this a present, where you wish for me to butcher them where they sit?"

Many shifted uncomfortably; they just heard what Harry Potter would do if he were in a room with a politician, now he was standing before them.

"What are you doing here?" asks Stark.

"Stark," said Harry as he turns to look at him. "For your information, Morgan asks me to come here when she summon me."

"We're hoping to speak to the Supreme Sorcerer of I.C.S.," said Doctor Strange.

"Really? Why?" asks Harry in amusement.

"A situation has come up that requires an immediate cease-fire with the United Nations and the Inter-regional Confederation of Sorcery," said Wong.

"Why do you think I care?" asks Harry.

"Look, it's important. We need to speak to the Supreme Sorcerer at once," said Stark impatiently.

"Enough," said Maria Hill before this turned into a fight. Harry stood there with a smirk on his face. She bows her head in respect towards Harry. "Supreme Sorcerer Harry Potter, it is good to see you once again."

Everyone was stunned by this as they look at Harry Potter in amazement. No more than Stark, Banner, and Rhodes.

"You're the Supreme Sorcerer?!" said Stark, shock written upon his face.

"You were right," said Harry turning to Morgan. "Highly Intelligent, but so incredibly stupid."

"I've been right for years," said Morgan as she conjures a chair and sits down.

"How do we know that you're the Supreme Sorcerer of I.C.S.?" asks Doctor Strange.

Harry turns to look at him.

"A member of the Order of Mystic Arts, no?" said Harry.

"That's right," said Strange.

"Never really did learn your magic. It doesn't suit me. Eldritch Magic, I used to use Linguistic Magic,"

"Spells through incantations," said Strange.

"Yes," said Harry. "Now I use mysticism."

"That is impressive. Out of all three types of magic that exists, Mysticism is by far the hardest to learn; and even harder to master," said Wong.

"Is it that impressive?" asks Doctor Strange.

"Indeed. The legends say, if you master Mysticism, you could acquire the power of a god," said Wong.

"Aren't there some theories that the creation of man was from a person who masters Mysticism created man," said Doctor Strange.

"That is true," said a woman with white hair as she materializes in front of them. "Mankind is one of the youngest species in the universe. You're only about three thousand into your civilization and are still in a fragile state and not unified. Only the magical world of this world is unified. Which is why galactic governments are speaking to the magical world and are to put bluntly – ignoring you. Because you're nothing and not important to them."

She had long white hair, violet eyes, and was a bit tall. She was also remarkably beautiful. She was wearing a custom robe that reveals a large bust with a gorgeous body that also revealed a lot of skin.

"Who are you?" asks Morgan looking at her.

"My name is Clea – or Clea Strange. I know I look like a human, but I'm…"

"Faltine, correct?" said Morgan.

"Faltine?" asks Harry turning to Morgan in confusion.

"Their race is very powerful in the mystic arts. So powerful that Dormammu consumed the entire planet because of their attunement in magic," said Morgan.

"You know a great deal about my people," said Clea. "Now I see, I can sense it now. You're only half human. You have another type of energy inside of you, otherworld?"

"You know my people as well," said Morgan. "That means you're older than I am."

"I've been trap in the Dark Dimension for nearly three thousand years; I was able to escape the Dark Dimension just three weeks ago," said Clea.

"Awe yes, when Dormammu attempted to swallow the Earth. I sense that I even sense an alternate change in the Earth timeline," said Morgan.

"Please explain," said Stark.

"Dormammu is a dimensional world eater. One of the greatest threats out there. He has longed hunger for Earth. Some of his cult members attempted to give him Earth in hopes they could acquire immortality," said Wong.

"Dormammu promises great power if you serve him," said Doctor Strange. He then looks away and appeared to be lost in thought. "However the price you have to pay is far too great, and isn't worth it."

"The Order of the Mystic Arts magic is called Eldritch magic. To put it in words you can understand; Eldritch magic means dimensional magic. Many planes of existence exist in this universe. The Order of Mystic Arts is as old as civilizations itself. They protect our reality to ensure the countless dimensions we are surrounded by are undisturbed and everyday life is no disturbed," said Morgan.

"We draw our strength by harnessing the dimensions around us. It's undectable, yet ever-present," said Wong.

"So what is it that you do exactly?" asks Stark.

"We are protectors of reality," said Clea.

"The Order of the Mystic Arts protects the world from dimensional threats. Our people use magic to help improve life. We rarely use magic for anything that is violent," said Morgan.

"Can we get back on track, Harry. We need you to make peace with the United Nations. Thanos is coming," said Banner.

"Thanos?" repeated Harry in confusion.

Banner launches into the story of Thanos and his plans. Everything he knew and what happens to Asgard.

When Banner finished, Harry turns away and begins to chuckle.

"You think this is funny?" said Doctor Strange.

"No, that's why its funny," said Harry turning to Doctor Strange.

"Then what's funny?" asks Doctor Strange.

"Karma," said Harry with a smile.

"Karma? I don't understand," said Banner.

"Thanos is coming and is going to wipe out the entire population on Earth. I could give him flowers," said Harry.

"I don't understand. Harry are you saying…" said Doctor Strange slowly.

"That I'm going let Thanos destroy the Earth," said Harry. "That's exactly what I am saying."

Everyone turns to look at them; wholly stunned and shock at what he was saying.

"I don't understand, our enemy is coming to bear upon us, and you're going to let him do what he what he wants?" said Doctor Strange.

"I'm sure you've heard the saying Doctor Strange," said Harry turning to Doctor Strange. "'The enemy of my enemy, is my friend.'"

Doctor Strange and everyone else was looking at him finally understanding what Harry was implicating.

"How are we enemy?" asks Wong.

"You're not," said Harry as he looks at them, "They are," as Harry points to the United Nations. "That is my enemy, they have always been my enemy, and I will never make peace with them."

"Wait, are you saying that…" began Rhodes.

"I have told you many times Rhodes. I do not want politics interfering in our affairs. I know Morgan has gone to a great extent in explaining why I hate politics, and why I prefer keeping as much distance between us as much as possible. They will only bring out my worse. I will become worse than even Ultron ever was. If they still wish to have the Sokovia Accords as law, then I will not rest until I not only kill them but wipe out their families!" said Harry in a loud and demanding voice.

"Mr. Potter, I don't think you understand. Hundreds thousand trillions of lives are at stake here," said Doctor Strange.

"Oh, I understand perfectly. I save the Universe and have to deal with the United Nations who bitch about things they don't understand. Or I allow Thanos to destroy the Universe and it means the death and destruction of the United Nations," said Harry as everyone looks at him. "It's a very simple choice. If Thanos destroys the universe, but in the process, he also destroys the United Nations, then, of course, I'm going to side with him. I'll even help him. The United Nations is no friends of mine," said Harry.

"You hate the United Nations that much," said Doctor Strange in surprise.

"It's almost hard to believe that I, who was once Earth's greatest heroes, have now become its greatest enemy isn't it? As long as the United Nations pass any law or seek to control the Avengers, enhance individuals, even magical; then I wage war against them for as long as they exist," said Harry.

"Harry for a moment, please. Don't let this be about us. Let us put aside our difference and save the world and the universe," said Stark.

"You think this is about us Stark?" said Harry as he turns his former teammate and friend. "You need a slap of reality and stop thinking everything is about you. That's why you're so difficult to work with; this isn't about you, if you haven't been paying attention, then you are more of a fool then I thought," said Harry.

"What do you want?" asks a woman who was seated down.

Harry turns to her.

"I have sent letters to the United Nations for the past five years requesting the same thing. I know Morgan le Fay has been asking the United Nations since it's foundations started. She's even asked before it was formed to countless governments. We have, quite frankly, have gotten tired of asking the same thing over and over again, year after year. I think after two thousand years of asking for the same thing, we no longer are going to repeat our same requests. It is quite clear that our request has only fallen upon deaf ears. So if our requests have been denied for two thousand years, it is quite clear that our request to have peace with your world will never happen. It means only one of our governments can survive; for neither the other can survive, while the other lives," said Harry.

"It may come sooner than you think," said Morgan.

"What you mean?" asks Harry.

"They are here," said Morgan. "a ship has begun to descend into the lower atmosphere. Not of Earth designs. I have to assume they are from the Black Order and are here on behalf of Thanos. I sense no human life on the ship; there is life on those ships, however."

"Friday, can you do a scan," said Stark.

"There is a ship descending upon our location. It's not of Earth design. Its metal and design is definitely alien origin," said Friday from Stark's watch.

"Time to go," said Harry as he runs into the window and disappears. Morgan quickly follows and runs into the window and also disappears.

The United Nations quickly get up as they try not to panic, but it was clear they were scared shitless. They were pushing and shoving one another as they attempt to get away. Down below the city of New York, people were screaming as they attempted to get away from the second alien invasion that has hit their city.

* * *

Author Notes: Please review and like! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I have posted my personal story and the reasons why the police are harassing me in my profile. It's on my facebook page. Suggestions are welcome!


	44. A Hero's Calling

**Avengers Battleground**

Author Notes: Now I know the last chapter freak Harry out as he appeared to have said something a Death Eater would say and something Voldemort would do. There is a reason for this. Read this chapter and it will be revealed to the rest of the Avengers of Harry's plan to abolish the Sokovia Accords.

 **Chapter 44: A Hero's Calling**

Harry and Morgan were quickly in Scotland looking for Vision. After he left the Compound, he sent a message to Captain America to apologize to them, but more importantly to see what it means to be a protector of life.

Harry was a fool to give up the Power Stone when he teleported to the depths of space after the whole fiasco with the United Nations and Inter-Regional Confederation of Sorcery started. He did it so that he wouldn't be consumed by it. Even if many people see him with power as he is responsible and can handle it, he only had to think about Voldemort and his thirst for power; how it corrupted and destroyed him. Earth now had only three stones, or two left. Doctor Strange with the Time Stone ended up getting captured by the grey squidlike without tentacles with powerful telekinesis power. Tony Stark and the new kid Spider-Man ended up following them, and they disappeared with the spaceship returning to space.

With Tony Stark Iron Man now gone from Earth, and seeing how easily the Black Order was able to overpower Iron Man, despite the upgrades he put into his new suit, made people panic. Many people were saying; if the Avengers were formed as a single group and had never split, they could have easily repelled the invasion. Now the fingers were being pointed at the United Nations for being responsible for disbanding the United Nations; and all the people responsible for supporting the Sokovia Accords.

Vision had evolved in ways even they couldn't understand. Harry knew Ross was looking for Vision as he was now a 'defector' who abandon them and was now on the run. Vision, however, was able to use his technological advances and create an image of himself as a tall human male. He was able to look like a standard Britain, allowing him to hide in plain sight. Vision was a simple tourist now, trying to see the world and it's beautiful to understand humanity and what to protect truly.

Harry wasn't alone. Cap, Falcon, Wanda, Morgan, Jessica, Romanoff, Wolverine, X-23, and Psylocke were all with them. Gambit and Storm were in Wakanda with Bucky as Gambit was watching over Barnes, merely to contain him in case anything went wrong with the Hydra programming as Wakanda attempts to cleanse Bucky's mind. Storm was in Wakanda for not only the funeral of King T'Chaka but also for the crowning of the new king. As the Priestess and the Storm Goddess of Africa, she was the most respected person in all of Africa. After T'Challa was crowned King, he married Storm as a token of friendship as well as a repented of his mistakes and sins.

"Eyes out, given how easily the Black Order with two of its members bested Stark and Strange, we don't know how strong it's other members are," said Cap.

"We have to find Vision first," said Romanoff.

"The ship is here, it's hiding in the clouds," reported Falcon. "There is no bio-signatures inside though. No crew or anyone inside."

"Synthetics?" asks Romanoff.

"None, there is a lot of metal in that ship; unknown origin. There is no movement inside of the ship. Most likely the ship is controlled remotely," said Falcon.

"Stay back and keep an eye out for trouble, you look for anyone or anything out of place," said Harry.

"Copy that," said Falcon.

"How did they know Vision is here?" asks Romanoff.

"Most likely they have a way to detect the Infinity Stones. They do emit a unique signature. We're just learning about it," said Morgan.

"True, I bet they know more about the Infinity Stones then we do. It was only recently in the past couple of years that we've been beginning to learn about them," said Harry.

"We have also to consider the Black Order is a very old organization. Meaning they could be older than most of us," said Wolverine.

This was true, and it was something Harry couldn't deny.

He knew his actions and speech back in New York during the meeting with the United Nations sent a shockwave of fear throughout the world. With the threat of global destruction upon them and hearing that Harry Potter, the Leader of the Avengers would allow a universal extinction level event. The United Nations once again called for an emergency summit to see what they should do, and Maria Hill was trying to convince them that the only course of option they had, was to surrender and wave the white flag next to the United Nations flag. It was the only way they could get Harry Potter to begin peace talks with them.

It was a slow process, as many were refusing, but it looks like it was going to happen regardless.

A sudden noise by the train station causes them to quickly gathered around there to see what caused it. When Harry arrived at the train station, he could see Vision, no longer using the holographic image to disguise himself as a human, but in his original form. He was, it what could only be described, was glitching as he was laying with his back again a rail, as he was holding his stomach that had a puncture in it.

A sudden crash revealed a blue skin female alien with dark hair and horns growing from her forehead as she lands in front of Vision. A second crash erupted and this time a grey skin with sharp pointing teeth wearing a hood with pointing metals ears that almost made him look like a dark elf. They twirl their weapons around as they approach Vision.

Harry thought this was most strange as Vision would have phased through the matter and taken off; for a reason unknown, he was unable to phase.

A red mist suddenly appears in front of them causing them to stop as Wanda appears in front of them. They were unsure who she was or what to do for the moment. Her distraction, however, allowed a train to appear causing them to look at it. Wanda used that time to teleport herself and Vision out of harm's way.

They look back to see Wanda and Vision were gone but turn back to the train and could see a person standing there in the shadows. When the train ended, it was clear this person was unafraid of them and was a threat. The female alien throws her lance at the figure only for him to dodge it with reflexes that surprised them as he grabs it.

The figure steps forward. With a beard and no helmet, Captain America steps from the shadows.

The two growled at him only for a new sound to be heard, the woman turned and was suddenly kicked in the chest sending her flying into the café breaking everything apart. Falcon had hit her and taken off, launching missiles at her location as he does so.

The male alien turns to face cap, but he seemed to have sensed a new threat. He turns as Black Widow fires an electric stun dart at him causing him to jolt in surprise. Black Widow slides down and hits the knee of the much taller alien; sliding between his legs as he falls to his knees. He used his glaive to keep himself from falling on the ground.

Harry emerge, and he quickly appears in front of him. The alien snarls, showing his pointed teeth at him. He stabs Harry with his glaive, but Harry disappears into a purple mist. He turns around to adjust to the threat only for Harry to punch him in the face; black liquid came out of his mouth in which Harry assumed was his blood. He quickly falls to the ground dropping his glaive in the process.

Romanoff rolls forward; grabbing the glaive as she does so, and stabs the male alien in the gut. He lets out a cry of pain as he was stunned beyond relief.

Harry quickly blasts him into the wall where he slams hard against the wall and falls on the ground holding his stomach.

The female blue alien leaps up and summons her lance to her hand as she attempts to attack Romanoff blindside. Cap, however, grabs the glaive and parries her attack. Romanoff turns and pulls out her batons and attempts to attack her. The blue alien, who was the same height as Romanoff, was just as nimble and agile as Jessica Drew was and quickly flips in the air to avoid her attacks.

She parries Caps attack and turns to face Harry only for Harry to grab her by the throat with his left hand. She was shocked as she looks into Harry's eyes. Harry showed no ounce of mercy at her. He then pulls his right fist back and slams it into her stomach. She was shocked, and clearly, this was unexpected. Purple liquid came down the side of her mouth as it was clear the punch was too much for her to handle.

Harry lets her go as she lands on her feet and wobbles backward in an attempt to regroup. Falcon appears and kicks her again causing her to fall on the ground. She quickly scatters backward towards her comrade and looks at him.

Falon lands in front of them and points his machine pistols at them.

"Get up," she hissed.

He breathes heavily.

"I can't," he replies.

"If you surrender now, we won't kill you," said Harry as Cap, Falcon, Romanoff, and Harry were standing over them.

The female looks at them, and while she tried to appear menacing, it was clear she was afraid. She knew the only choice she had was to fall back and regroup. She was going to need reinforcements.

"You'll never get another chance," she declared.

A blue light suddenly appeared pulling them upwards.

Harry, however, places his magic on them and pulls them down, this causes them to be halted in the air as she looks back at him in surprise.

The ship pulls on the two began to grow stronger, and Harry had to make a choice. He focuses all his energy on the female and pulls her down as the male shot upwards. His weapon flew up with him. The female falls to the ground, and Harry immediately conjures chains from the ground to quickly wrap themselves around her and to keep in her pinned; she trapped on Earth.

Harry turns to the spaceship and begins to conjure lightning around his body. He then launches a barrage of bolts from his hand towards the ship causing it to receive damage. The ship apparently could not recall the female and quickly takes off towards the stars and quickly leaves Earth orbit.

"What do we do with her?" asks Romanoff.

She looked up at them and was unsure what to say.

"I'll throw her in Azkaban, let's see how she enjoys the Dementors for company," said Harry.

"You can't frighten me," she declared.

Harry smiles at her. It was a wicked dark smile.

"Then you don't know the meaning of fear. Let me teach you," said Harry. With that, he waves his hand, and she disappears.

They turn around and go to the waiting area where Harry waves his hand, and the illusion and barrier were dispelled.

Jessica, Morgan, Psylocke, and Wanda were waiting with Vision. Morgan was over Vision with her hand glowing blue over Vision's wound; this was the first time anyone has ever seen Vision get wounded.

"Are you okay?" asks Harry towards Vision.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Vision as he looks at his leader and commander. He made a grave tactical error.

"Thanos and the Black Order are after the Infinity Stones; we know he has Space and Power Stone," said Romanoff.

"I thought you had the Powe Stone," said Cap turning to Harry.

"I use to," said Harry. "After the whole fiasco with Stark at the Winter Soldier facility, I was afraid the Power Stone would corrupt me. So I gave it to Heimdall for him to send somewhere where no one would find it. Looks like Thanos did find it; it's possible the Black Order has a device that can find Infinity Stones."

"I can't heal him," said Morgan as she attempts to heal his body. "We need Doctor Cho as she's a genetics expert."

"She should be at the compound," said Falcon.

"Or in Seoul," said Romanoff.

"Let's return home," said Cap as they turn to the Quinjet so they can get out of here before anyone from Ross could find them. This battle would have attracted attention, unwanted attention.

Harry waves his hand, and everyone was quickly fixed and put back in place. No one would have been any wiser to know that a battle took place here moments ago.

They got on the Quinjet and ramp closes behind with Sharon Carter behind the helm.

"I thought, we had an agreement. You check in twice a day, and you will take no unnecessary risks," said Romanoff.

"I'm sorry, but I was caught off guard and enjoying the modern day life of everyday people," said Vision.

The Quinjet quickly takes off into the air. With Stark's stealth tech, they didn't have to wonder about radar and satellites picking them up. The Quinjet, while its engines did emit a blue energy light, couldn't be heard by even a shotgun microphone. Given the fact it was dark out, no one would see them.

"Where to?" asks Sharon Carter.

"It's time we stop running; we're heading home," said Cap.

"Any word from the United Nations?" asks Harry to Morgan le Fay.

"None, no country has withdrawn their support from the Sokovia Accords. An emergency meeting has been called in tomorrow. With the destruction of the Universe at sake, they are questioning on what they should do, as well asking if the Sokovia Accords should be abolished. Should we apply more pressure?" asks Morgan.

Harry looks away. Even if he knew the politics around the world were scared shitless and were terrified of what was going to happen, many of them were still clinging to hope that they would pursue him into defending the Earth and the Universal while also keeping the Sokovia Accords intact.

"I'm not normally one who gets involved in politics. Contact Kingsley, it's time to call in that debt the Queen of England, and the United Kingdom owes me," said Harry.

"What of our prisoner?" asks Romanoff.

"I'll go see how's she doing," said Harry with a smirk.

With that, an illusion Harry appears in Azkaban, in the cell where the blue female alien was curled up in a ball. Two dementors were presence outside her cell, and she was whimpering like a child, clearly trying not to be overcome by her nightmare.

Harry was his hand, and like a hearth appeared in her cell, warmth appeared, causing the darkness to disappear, as well as her nightmare.

She looks up at him with her violet eyes. It was no longer out of hate or malice, but rather it was fear. It has only been ten minutes since she's arrived, and the dementors have greatly effective her. She was now beaten and no longer the general she once appeared to be.

"I see you're not immune to them as I thought," said Harry.

"What are they?" she asks with a trembling lip.

"Dementors," said Harry truthfully. "they are among the foulest creatures to ever walk the universe. They are powerful empathy eaters. They feed on every positive emotion you have, taking it away from you, forcing you to relive your worse experiences, you stay with them long enough, you will become nothing more than a hollow husk of your former self," said Harry as he looks at him.

"It doesn't matter if you keep me here, you can't win," she said.

"I beg to differ. Thanos is no different than any other villain I have fought," said Harry.

She looks at him surprised to know he knew who her master was.

"This is the fight of the ages, one for the first time – I do not know the outcome. The Galactic Titan against Earth's greatest champion; this is going to be an interesting fight, and I already know the battlefield. If what Death and the Beyonder told me is true, then Thanos and I will have the gladiator match since the birth of time," said Harry.

The blue alien looks at him. It was clear she was in disbelief.

"You are a fool if you believe you can defeat Thanos," she said. "When I came into his service I was but a child. He made me into a weapon that I am today. Even back then, when he didn't have a single stone in his position, he had already conquered hundreds of worlds. You are strong, but he is far stronger than you can expect. He right now has two stones! By the time he comes to Earth, he will have four stones in his gauntlet. We know the synthetic has the Mind Stone and hiding him is pointless, and the Reality Stone is somewhere on this planet even if we don't know where," said the alien.

Harry smiles as he looks at her.

"Do you wish to know where the Reality Stone is?" asks Harry.

She looks at him in surprise.

"After the Soul Stone was stolen from me by that Sovereign Individual known as Adam Warlock last week, I knew others would be after the Reality Stone; Scarlet Witch had no desire to use the Stone or have it, so I took it and placed it here, with the Dementors. They cannot use it, but their constant presence in this prison makes it an ideal location to safeguard the Stone. No one would dare attempt to come here, and with my safeguards, I have put around this place, even if Thanos comes here with all five stones, even if he destroys the planet, he will never claim the final stone. It is beyond his reach, as is his dream to woo Death," said Harry.

The blue alien looks at him.

"So it was pointless," she said.

"Everything is pointless," said Harry. "what matters, is what you surround yourself with, look at you; you came here in hopes of forefilling your master's dream to acquire the stone. Instead, you got yourself captured. Now I must ask, will he come for you and save you from this darkness you are facing?" asks Harry as he looks at her.

She looks down unable to meet his eyes. It was clear what the answers were to Harry's question.

"It's a weakness," she mutters.

"It's not. Yes, I admit, there is much about the personal strength that is important to acquire, but that is meaningless if you don't have something to believe in. Something to stand yourself around. I fight for my friends. I always have. Not for my country, not for the government, sometimes for the people, but first and foremost, I will always fight for my friends. They are the only family I know," said Harry.

"I don't understand," she said looking at him.

"You are a sentient being. Therefore you are a being with empathy. The ability to feel. The reason why Thanos goes from world to world and massacres the entire population as well as take in children for it's the best tactic for him to have you under his thumb. You can't return to your people, for there are none. You really can't bond with another because you are cut off and are under the Mad Titan's gaze. Since you failed him, what would he do in response to your failure?" asks Harry.

"There will be – judgment," she mutters softly.

Harry places his illusional hand under her chin and lifts her face up forcing her to look him in the eye.

"If you served me, I would give you this meaning and saying, 'if you fall, climb back up and become stronger,' for there is no greater lesson in life than failing. No one can be perfect and succeed in life. Without the knowledge of failure, one cannot succeed. It is a hard lesson to learn, but one we all must learn. Now I ask you, do you wish for Thanos to succeed. Wipe out the entire universe?" asks Harry.

She opens her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. It was clear that she was now conflicted. For as long as she could remember, she was never given a choice to do what she wanted or have her hope and dreams. Now that she was thinking about it, she knew her answer.

"No," she finally said.

"That friend of yours," said Harry. "he'll be back, most likely with reinforcement. If you wish to stop the Mad Titan, help us win this fight."

She smiles as she looks away.

"I have watched countless warriors from across the universe attempt to kill the Mad Titan," she said with a smile. "Warriors from all worlds attempt to defeat him; none have ever come close. No one has ever put a scratch on him," she said.

"He's never fought me," said Harry.

"I know you defeat the Chitauri," she said looking at Harry. "The Chitauri are nothing more than scouts for Thanos. They were a pathetic race until he conquered them. Made them stronger, but there was a limitation to their strength. Compare to the Outriders; the Chitauri were nothing but experimental guinea pigs. What is coming next, is far more terrifying."

"You know what Thanos is capable of, but you also know that deep down, you want to avenge your people. I can defeat him,"

She seemed to have found this funny as she chuckles a bit.

"No one can beat him," she said.

Harry places an illusion in her mind forcing to see his true power. She stood before it, blazing in all glory as she felt raw power pushing her body back. She could feel her bones and mind almost breaking by its mere presence. It was glowing brighter than any star she has ever seen before.

Harry releases her, and she looks at him in both awe, and now with even greater fear.

"What was that?" she asks in a rasping voice.

"You think the Infinity Stones are the only great power that exists in this universe? There are others out there, with power that exceeds the power of the Infinity Stones. What lies dormant within my soul, is one of them. Even if Thanos acquires all six stones, if I go all out, not even he can defeat me, let alone survive. There are some powers in this universe that not even Thanos knows about, that is what is going to be his downfall. He can't succeed, even if he does, he will lose in the end," said Harry.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I know why Thanos is doing this," said Harry. "He claims he is doing this as an act of mercy because this universe is finite, our resources are finite, and there are too many mouths to feed. That is merely his excuse he is giving to the galaxy to justify his actions. In truth, he is doing this to impress a girl. The cosmic deity Death. What he doesn't know, is if he kills everyone in the Universe, he also kills Death. She will die along with everyone else. If there is no sentient life in the universe, then Death cannot exist any longer. Death is the counterbalance of Life just as Life is the counterpart of Death. That is why Thanos cannot succeed,"

She looks at him in surprise. Proxima Midnight looks at him carefully. She has met the cosmic deity known as Death before. She couldn't' help but remember the cold feeling she got by being in her presence. Even Thanos was weary of her, but he loved her like he loved no other. She was the only one he had any feelings or care about; he wanted her love more than anything in this universe, but she rejected him and felt nothing for him.

"Help me defeat Thanos and end his mad goals," said Harry as he offers his hand to her.

She looks at him and couldn't help but wonder what was it about this human that caused her to feel so different. He had this power, this charisma she has never felt or seen before. She was losing her mind when she realized she wanted to feel this power even more. It was intoxicating. She reaches up and holds his hand.

Proxima Midnight found herself on a ship instead of her cell. The once enemies she fought against, where all gathered around.

The others quickly took a defensive stance upon seeing her.

"Relax, she's with us now," said Harry as he turns and sits down. He opens the case and grabs her lance and tosses it to her. She grabs it and looks at them. "You got a name?" asks Harry.

"Proxima Midnight," she said introducing herself.

"Sounds like a code name, you got a real name," asks Romanoff.

"It's the only name I remember Thanos giving me," Proxima said.

This meant she had forgotten her maiden name. Thanos has done a marvelous job at raising living weapons. Harry knew Hydra and Ross would love to collaborate with Thanos in raising living weapons from children. To survive, she slowly began to shed her original identity and did what Thanos expected of her to survive. In time, she slowly began to forget her world and people, along with her culture.

"We need information on all your comrades in the Black Order. We need to know how to fight them," said Harry.

She nods her head and begins to speak of everything about her former comrades. Given them their names, their abilities, and what made them a threat.

"This Ebony Maw sounds dangerous, and you say he has a mouth?" said Cap look at her.

"Yes, whenever we go to planet or ship, he always tells our victims that they should be grateful that their meaningless lives are now over by the Children of Thanos,"

"I'm more concern about this Supergiant," said Romanoff.

"A mental parasite, she can invade minds of others," said Morgan.

"Yes, she likes to attack her opponents mentally. She stands at seven feet tall and is very strong. Her true strength, even if she doesn't look like it, is her mental attacks," said Proxima Midnight.

"Are you one of the strongest of the Black Order?" asks Jessica.

"No, I'm a skilled marksman. I have never missed. I have great fighting skills and abilities; the weakest is the most dangerous. The one I was with, Corvais Glaive. He has great fighting abilities, but as long as he is holding that glaive of his, he can never die. To kill him, you need to take away his glaive; it gives him an impressive regeneration ability. He's also Thanos master strategist; he plans all of the Black Order's invasions and attacks,"

"Black Dwarf, Corvus Glaive, Ebony Maw, Supergiant, and this Black Swan,"

"Like me, you might be able to persuade Black Swan," said Proxima as she looks at Harry. "She is the newest member. Thanos sought her powers because of her people's abilities, as well as her abilities. Her original planet star has long died out. Therefore the planet only has a moon to relay for light," said Proxima.

"Sounds gruesome," said Romanoff.

"I know someone who would like her planet," said Cap with a smile.

"She isn't evil, but merely with us because she doesn't have anywhere else to go, and I know she would love to kill Thanos for what he did to her planet and her family," said Proxima.

"There is more; we found someone on a dead planet who has join forces with us. A unique being, he calls himself – the Red Skull," said Proxima.

Cap looks up upon hearing this name; he gives her a hard and stern look.

"Bald guy, with a red bald head, blue eyes? Wearing a black uniform with a red patch with a skull and tentacles," said Cap.

"You know him?" said Proxima Midnight as she looks at him.

"We have a bit of a rivalry," said Cap.

"That's an understatement. You two have a hatred for one another that you two will do anything to destroy one another. Thanos allowed him to join him?" asks Harry turning to Proxima.

"Yes, why?" said Proxima with confusion.

"He is going to betray you. He knows he can't fight you as he is now. So he is going to wait. Cap, you know him best of all, what do you think he'll do?"

"He's going to be patient and wait for the right moment to strike. Meaning he's going to try to take the six stones when he feels it's his best moment to strike. If Thanos is the strongest being in the universal, then he'll wait until Thanos is weak enough to strike and take the stones for himself," said Cap.

"What will he do with the stones if he acquires them?" asks Romanoff.

"Bend the Universe to his idea. Make everything one and apart of Hydra," said Cap.

"I can believe that," said Jessica.

"We're here," said Sharon Carter from the cockpit. The Quinjet begins to decrease it's power as it begins to land.

They all walk out and head to the general Avengers gathering room. Thankfully, Stark didn't remove any of their clearance or change the security protocols. So they were able to enter without triggering any alarms.

They walk in to see Rhodey talking to the Secretary of State Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross. Ross was given Rhodey shit, and Rhodey was telling him that the Sokovia Accords destroyed what security the world had and the fact that the Avengers were only criminals was because he made the Avengers criminals.

"God damn it, Rhodes, if this is the pile of horseshit you're going to give me, perhaps we should reassign you to something more useful," said Ross.

"If it weren't for those Accords, Vision and the rest of the Avengers would have been, right here," said Rhodes loudly. "Tony would be here; we would be able to repel this incoming invasion. We would be able to save the world if it wasn't for those accords."

"I remember your signature on those papers Colonel," said Ross loudly as he walks up and stares at Rhodes in the face.

"I know, I sign, and I'm sure I've paid the price for my loyalty," said Rhodes as he looks at Ross dead in the eye.

"You have second thoughts?" asks Ross.

"Not anymore," said Rhodes.

Ross didn't look like happy and was realizing that everything was slipping from his fingers. A sudden beeping noise told them that someone was entering the room and they had clearance. They turn to see the rest of the Avengers walking in the room, with Harry in front, and with Proxima Midnight at his side.

"Ross, I'm glad to see you're still Jackass of the Year," said Harry as he looks at him.

Ross steps forward and looks at them.

"You got a lot of nerve to come here, I'll give you that," said Ross as he looks at Harry.

"Something you don't have," said Jessica as she looks at Ross with equal dislike. He looks at her too with a stern look.

"The world is on fire, and you think you can just come back and assume to think that all is forgiven?" asks Ross as he looks at Harry with that authority look that said he was trying to assume command over them.

"I don't ask for permission to do anything," said Harry harshly to Ross. "nor am I going to ask for forgiveness for something you started. I'm going to do what I always do, and that is the whatever the fuck I want, so you can either accept that, or you can grab that thirty megatons nuclear warhead and shove it up your ass, assuming you got any courage within you to do so," said Harry.

Ross looks at Harry.

"The enemy comes bearing down upon us, and you are still going to side with them? We need to join forces and – " began Ross.

"You will do well to stay out of our way and not interfere in our affairs, you understand me," snaps Harry as he cuts Ross from midsentence and rudely interrupts him.

Harry was no longer trying to hide his disrespect or his hate for Ross. He was showing it full force.

"I can't allow that; the Sokovia Accords are the law now. You will – " began Ross.

"I believe you have a daughter," said Harry as Ross stops midsentence as he looks at Harry stun by what he said. "I believe she's also what – three months pregnant. I'm sure she and I will – have a lovely conversation if I have to speak with her."

Ross showed no emotion, but it was clear what Harry was saying.

Christine Everheart who was recording this knew what Harry was implying. So was the rest of the world. They finally saw the evil they had created when the Sokovia Accords were passed into law. It was very hard to stomach to know what Harry Potter would do to destroy the Sokovia Accords and the United Nations.

"You wouldn't dare," said Ross.

"Believe me, Ross, you cross a line, if I even feel your breath on my back, she's going to be the first I'm going to visit," said Harry.

Ross looks at Harry with no emotion what so ever. But it was clear to him and the rest of the World, Ross had only made Harry Potter, the Leader of the Avengers, a monster by passing the Sokovia Accords into law.

Ross turns around and looks at Rhodes.

"Arrest them," demands Ross.

"All over it," said Rhodes as he waves his hand. All the holographic guests disappeared; leaving Rhodes alone with his former teammates and comrades. "That's a court-martial. Though given what's going on, I guess it doesn't matter."

Cap steps down and shakes Rhodey's hand. Sam does the same as does the others.

"You guys, wow, you look like crap," said Rhodes as he looks at them.

"It wasn't easy being on the run and having to be constantly on the move. Our hotels weren't exactly five stars," said Sam.

"We mostly slept in forests away from people. Mostly in Europe and other places. We have few friends, but we did manage to survive," said Romanoff.

"Look, Harry, I know you, and I don't know each other, but please tell me you're not going to do what you said you're going to do," said Rhodes.

"Are you that daft Rhodey? Of course, I'm not going to," said Harry as he walks towards the fridge and pulls out some food. Even if he was in the magical world for the past month, he missed the food Tony had given them. He pulls out several glasses of water and quickly places them on the counter. He opens his and drinks from it.

"What you mean? Maria Hill told the world what you did when you were sixteen to that politician and his family," said Rhodes. Everyone was looking at Harry in confusion.

"You all believed that?" said Harry in amusement.

"Well, I'm glad people bought it," said Morgan as she walks away from the group and grabs her goblet she left in the fridge. "If our teammates believe it, then that means the majority of the world and United Nations believe it."

"What you mean? You're saying you've never done that?" said Cap.

"Of course not, I'm not that evil nor am I that cruel," said Harry. "However, if there is one thing I know about a politician, is that they will never back out of something unless they know they can't benefit from it, or – if they believe their lives are in mortal peril. A politician, general, doesn't have a backbone or a spine when they pass a law. Every law they have passed has to be by how they gain power and how to control the people. Morgan and I started that little story after the Battle of New York."

"What you mean, from back then? I mean why would you start it back then?" asks Romanoff.

"Because that's when the United Nations started working on the Sokovia Accords," said Harry. Everyone looks at him completely stunned at what they heard. "What, did you think it was after the Battle of Sokovia that they started working on it? If so, then you're all fools. The moment the Battle of New York was over, many of you will remember the New York Senator talking to the media about how we brought that battle to New York, and we were irresponsible. The United Nations began working on a draft to pass a law that would give them power and control over the Avengers. They didn't pass it right away for one simple reason, the public was on our side, and we had strong public support. It was only during the whole fiasco with Ultron that our public support dropped dramatically, and that is when they began to push it. The only thing they weren't sure of is how many of us would support the Sokovia Accords. That is why Ross sent that grieving mother to confront Stark about the death of her son in Sokovia."

Everyone was stun with silence as they just took in what Harry said. They look at one another before they look at Harry again.

"Harry I don't understand, you mean, Ross and the United Nations guilt trip Stark into supporting them?" asks Cap.

"That is exactly what I am saying," said Harry.

"Aren't you just over thinking it?" said Rhodes.

"Am I? As I said, they weren't sure who would support the Sokovia Accords. Cap had that fiasco with Crossbones in Lagos Nigeria that also gave us more media backlash. The problem was, no one from the United Nations or the United States could reach out to Cap. They couldn't get a hold of me either, and I'm very difficult to track. The only person they could track was Stark. Stark had the big announcement for M.I.T. and his September Foundation that was going to give out grants to high school and colleges students to fund their research. You're saying you don't find it odd at all, that a grieving mother, manage to corner, confront and talk to Stark after his speech? How did she get past security?" asks Harry.

Everyone was taken back by this.

"Happy Hogan makes sure that security for Tony Stark is top notch and the best available. It's to prevent incidents like this from happening. After Stark had given his speech and walked off stage, he went backstage to go to his car. That is where he met Miriam Sharpe; Charles Spencer's mother. How is it, that a woman, who hasn't left Washington D.C. in over twenty years, suddenly manages to confront Tony Stark backstage at M.I.T. a city that is over four hundred miles away from her job? Where did she get the time off to leave? If so, why go to MIT? How did she know where Stark was going to be, and how did she know how to confront him where there was going to be no security, and it was only going to be them?" asks Harry.

Everyone was taken back by this.

"Miriam Sharpe works for the United States State Department as an HR representative. While she did fund her son's college tuition, the truth behind it was, she had a difficult relationship with her son," said Morgan. "She hasn't seen or spoken to him in over fifteen years when she divorced his father and went back to using her maiden name. Her whole performance about Stark being responsible for her son's death was nothing more than an act. Ross had hoped that by having Stark deal with a guilt trip for her son's death in Sokovia, he would be able to come in and put pressure on him with the Sokovia Accords. The plan was for Stark to guilt trip the rest of us into signing."

"You saw through it," said Cap.

"We knew they would do something that would cause us to sign the Accords. Guilt tripping Stark, then showing us the videos that we have been involved in, as a team or as an individual. It was to make us feel like, what we were doing, wasn't working. After Ross's meeting with us, Tony was supposed to guilt trip the rest of us into signing. The thing is, is that none of us are at fault for any of these world-ending events and cataphoresis that have happened in the past six years," said Harry.

"You want to explain," said Romanoff.

"The Battle of New York," said Harry. "To be frank, that was not our fault. I sent out two warnings to the general public urging them to evacuate. The first time, they told me, as I put it, to kiss my ass. The second warning, I hack into the pa speakers to warn the people to evacuate. Two minutes later, the mayor of the city comes out and denies the possibility of any alien attack. Only for the Chitauri to attack him in the middle of his speech. Had they taken our warning seriously, the injured and death that happen that day would have been much smaller and lighter."

Many of them who know of this battle and had been there, knew what Harry was saying was true.

"Washingon D.C., Hydra was in control of three brand new state of the art Helicarriers. They were going to kill over two hundred million people on the east coast alone the moment the helicarriers had become weaponize. Instead, they are bitching at us for costing them hundreds of millions of dollars and ignoring the fact of how many lives Cap had saved that day," said Morgan.

"Sokovia," said Harry. "The United Nations act like it was easy to deal with an A.I. who knows everything about us and can counter our every move and knows how we're going to think before we can think it. They are once again, complaining about the destruction that happens that day and is blatantly ignoring the fact that if Ultron's meteor had dropped on the Earth, it would have killed almost everyone on the planet."

Everyone was silent as they look at Harry carefully.

"It does sound suspicious," said Wanda.

"They are ignoring some very important details and are only focus on the details that best suit them. I knew they would come after us, that is why I was preparing for countermeasure since the Battle of New York," said Harry.

"Generally speaking, the politicians would never do anything unless they were sure they could get away with it. That is why they were hoping to guilt trip us into signing the Accords. They had hoped we wouldn't understand what we were signing. Now they are under tremendous pressure. The threat of Thanos is going to force them into a decision, and one they will not like to make. It is, however, the only thing that will ensure they and the rest of the universe will survive. I'm sure they could already feel the pressure coming from all corners of the universe," said Morgan.

"They are under even more pressure right now. To the public, I will help Thanos destroy the Universe, as long as the United Nations continues to interfere in the Avengers affair. What they don't know, is that intend to fight Thanos and stop him from destroying the Universe," said Harry.

"Then why would you publicly state that you're going to help Thanos destroy the Universe and end humanity?" asks Rhodes.

"It's a scare tactic Rhodes. One that I'm sure you know of. How many times has America threatened to nuke other countries if they don't comply with the United States demands? How many times have these threats been nothing more than bluffs? I know it means seemed harsh and uncaring, but I'm not the kind of person who will stand idly by and let others be destroyed regardless of what the politicians or the laws said. I will leap into action and become the shield they need. I'm only saying this because I am hoping it will force the United Nations into leaving us alone and letting us do what we always have done without any interference of any kind," said Harry.

"So it's not true," said Romanoff.

"Of course not, but they can't know it," said Morgan.

"I have no intentions of wiping out all their families. I have no intentions of hurting them. Sure I may curse them and insult them, but I won't touch their families. They, however, are now afraid of their lives, now more than ever. They also finally understand that I am the Supreme Sorcerer of I.C.S. which means, unless they want a thousand year war of darkness, they have to comply with my demands. Or I will destroy them," said Harry.

"So the threat on Dr. Ross was just an empty threat," said Rhodes.

"Pretty much," said Harry as he swings down the last of his butterbeer.

"Well I'm sure Ross is going to try to put his daughter under witness protection," said Banner as everyone turns to face their missing comrade. "Hi, I'm back. I think you guys look great,"

"What will she do if her father tries to put her in witness protection?" asks Cap.

"She's going to shoot him," said Banner.

Everyone turns to Banner in surprise.

"I don't like Ross, neither does Betty. She hates her father, and she says he's a mean and terrible human being who should have been locked up for countless of war crimes he has been committing over the decades. Some dating back during the Cold War" said Banner.

"Wait, he's a war criminal?" said Rhodes in surprise.

"Yeah, he relies on his friends to keep him from being prosecuted and ensures others get the blame for his crimes. Particular me," said Banner.

"Well he won't live much longer, I'm going to see to that," said Harry.

"How are you able to convince people that you mean them ill will then? You had all of us fooled," asks Cap.

"I've seen people do it themselves. I mean, I've seen how people can become so evil it's like second nature for them. I once – infiltrated them and had to learn to be one of them. I'm not one of them, but they're – habits can be hard to shake off," said Harry.

"I know you all love to catch up, but we must prepare for the battle that is coming. The Black Order is going to come back, and this time they are coming back with the Outriders. We need to find a place on your planet that is good to defend," said Proxima Midnight.

They all quickly gathered around to learn what they can about the upcoming battle; both against Thanos and his Black Order, and against the United Nations.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys, I hope this also clears up why Harry said what he said in the last chapter as well as why the Power Stone is in Thanos hands and what happened to the Soul Stone. Wanda gave up on the Reality Stone believing it was a power she shouldn't have and it would corrupt her if she changed reality too much. So it's lock in a vault in Azkaban. Literally one place no one would look or dare approach to get it. I would have made a chapter on it, but it was too short and I decided to skip it all together. I hope everyone enjoys, please review and like.


	45. Everyone Wants to Rule the World

**Avengers Battleground**

 **Chapter 45: Everyone Wants to Rule the World  
**

Harry Potter was seated down on the couch as they all were comparing notes. Rhodes was seated down after Falcon and Romanoff told him the full story of what happened in Scotland and recent events.

"Does Thanos and the Black Order have a way to track the Infinity Stones?" asks Jessica to Midnight.

"Yes, all the Stones emit a unique signature that is very difficult to see let alone sense. After we acquired the Power Stone, Maw was able to create a device to locate and find the Infinity Stones," said Midnight.

"Thanos was already the most powerful being in the Universe with few even capable of challenging him in a fight. With two Stones he will be literally invincible. We're going to need help – and allies," said Banner.

"You will be hard press to find any allies who will help you fight the Mad Titan. The entire Galaxy is scared of him, and few would even dare attempt to stand against him. He'll be heading to Knowhere to get the Reality Stone. Once he has three stones, he will chase after the Soul Stone. Adam Warlock may be able to put up a fight if he wants to protect the Soul Stone, but Thanos will retrieve the Soul Stone," said Proxima Midnight.

"Is that the thief who stole the Soul Stone from me?" asks Harry.

"You originally had the Soul Stone?" said Proxima Midnight in surprise.

"Yeah, you can't choose the stones, they chose you," said Harry.

"I think we're losing our main focus," said Romanoff. "How do we prepare to fight Thanos?"

"We need the United Nations to abolish the Sokovia Accords," said Harry.

"Are you still on that?" said Rhodes.

"If we do fight and protect the Earth," began Harry. "We'll be charged with war crimes and not to mention Secretary Ross will send the US Military along with whatever spec op forces after us the moment the battle is over in case we do win."

"Wait," began Banner. "What's this about Ross being a Secretary?"

"Ross is the United States Secretary of State and on the Board of the United Nations Panel," said Cap.

Banner lets out a chuckle that clearly stated that he wasn't happy and very close to letting the Hulk out.

"Has the White House lost their fucking mind?!" said Banner.

"What you got against Ross?" said Rhodes. "The man is a war hero with a Congressional Medal of Honor."

"There you go again," said Sam.

"What do I get against Ross?" said Banner as he looks at Rhodes. "Maybe its the fact he twisted my own experiments and used them on me to make me Green!" said Banner as his face and eyes began to turn green response.

Rhodes was taken by this as he steps back.

"Your saying, Ross created the Hulk on you?" said Rhodes.

"Now you know why I hate him," said Harry. "It's just not the fact that Ross did that to Banner. After that was said an done, Ross immediately declared Banner a war criminal and has chased him all over the world because he wants Banner to replicate his work and create more Hulks. Ross has caused hundreds of millions of dollars in collateral damage and has killed more people in his career. Unfortunately what he did to Banner, is only the tip of the iceberg. The man could be one of the worse war criminals in history since the days of Adolf Hilter and HYDRA."

The sound of a beeping could be heard as Maria Hill's face appeared in the middle of the room.

"Hill," said Harry in surprise. "Don't tell me that Ross is sending his men to 'escort' us to a secure facility."

"No," said Hill. "an emergency session at the United Nations has been called. Stark has returned with Doctor Strange and several aliens who are here to fight Thanos."

"I'll go," said Morgan. Harry turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "I rather juice things up, the world needs a little push. I don't think anyone has quite registered the dangers of their actions. I also know the many crimes the United Nations have committed under the pretense of 'peace.' I sense Stark is on his way back with some new potential allies; so I'll see what I can do to poke at the dragon."

The Avengers look at Morgan as she disappears before any of them could stop her or say anything else.

* * *

"Stark," said Ross as the second United Nations meeting began for the second straight day in a row. "I see your export to space was exaggerated."

"Partially," said Stark.

"Was your world always like this?" asks a green female alien.

"No, I haven't been here in about thirty years," said a human male. "A lot has changed."

"Where are the Avengers?" said a tall purple alien.

"I already told you the situation surrounding the Avengers," said Doctor Strange.

"When?" said the tall purple alien.

"On the way here," said Doctor Strange.

"I wasn't paying attention," said the tall alien. "I was thinking of something else."

"Is Kevan Bacon an Avenger?" said another pale female skin alien with two antennas.

"Why would Kevan Bacon be an Avenger?" said Stark in confusion.

"He doesn't know about the dance off that saved the universe?" said the tall purple alien.

"What dance-off?" said Stark.

"Are you guys talking about Footloose, the movie?" said Spider-Man as he raised his hand up.

"Exactly like Footloose," said the human. "Is it still the greatest movie in history?"

"It never was," said Spider-Man.

"What?" said the human in shock. He was having a hard time accepting that the movie he loved was considered to be terrible.

"Are we that replaceable, Stark?" said Morgan as she phases into existence. "do you hate us that much that you had to find replacements?"

The aliens took a defensive stance as Morgan le Fay stood before them.

"Morgan," said Stark.

"How was space?" asks Morgan.

"Interesting," said Stark. "the bald squid alien has been killed."

"Ebony Maw," said Morgan.

The green alien woman looks at him in surprise.

"How do you know his name?" she asks.

"We have an informant," said Morgan. "that just leaves, Black Dwarf, Corvus Glaive, Black Swan, and Supergiant to deal with other than Thanos himself."

"How does she know that?" asks the human. "How do you know that?"

"I think we need to stay focus," said Doctor Strange. "Thanos is going to come to Earth, and he's going to have four of the Infinity Stones. This will make him very powerful and very dangerous to deal with, and we need to coordinate together to defeat him; there is no way we can overpower him if he was able to defeat Hulk."

"I'm sorry," said Stark. "What is it that you do, other than making balloon animals?"

"Protecting your reality," said Doctor Strange. "douchebag."

"If he's coming here," said Spider-Man. "Why not set a trap for him?"

"Not easy," said Stark. "cities may work, but they're full of people meaning we need to select an area very isolated and where we could use the terrain to our advantage."

"Not to mention the armies he commands," said Doctor Strange. "He commands legions of soldiers; fully exterminated and can overwhelm Earth's defenses before we can respond."

"Right, so I think that we should," began Stark but turns to the Guardians of the Galaxy to see the big purple guy yawning. "Are you actually yawning? When I'm breaking it down?"

"I'm sorry," said Drax. "What were you saying?"

"Did you hear a word we said?" asks Doctor Strange.

"I stop listening after you said we need to focus," admitted Drax.

Stark rolls his eyes in disbelief.

"Mr. Lord, can you please get your people in line," said Stark.

"Mr. Lord," said the human. "It's just Star-Lord."

"Enough," said Stark. "We gotta coalesce with each other; cause if we face Thanos with plucky attitude –"

"Dude," said Star-Lord. "don't cause us 'plucky' – we don't know what it means. Yes, all right, we're optimistic, and I like your plan – except it sucks. So let me do the plan, that way it can be really awesome."

"And what is it that you do?" asks Doctor Strange.

"Kick names, take ass," said Mantis.

"That's right," said Drax.

Stark again rolls his eyes with Doctor Strange also doing the same.

"Alright, the fate of the universe is at stake, and I'm not feeling so good about our odds," said Stark.

"If you could make peace with Harry Potter, then you would have the most powerful person on the planet ready to help us fight Thanos," said Doctor Strange.

"Harry Potter?" said Star-Lord.

"The one Thor told us about?" said Gamora.

"Thor is alive?!" said a politician in the audience.

"Yeah," said Stark as he waves. "He had to make a stop on another planet to get some serious backup – he'll be en route soon enough.

"Maybe if you weren't such an ass Stark, you would have the Avengers by your side," said another voice as a Loki walks in with Enchantress and Heimdall.

"Look, I'm not exactly sure what you want to say," said Stark. "and you're not exactly welcome on Earth after your last visit here."

"Do you really think it's convenient the Mad Titan is about to attack Earth right now with the Avengers disbanded and broke up?" said Loki as Stark looks at him in stun silence. "The Mad Titan was varied of the Avengers since you defeated his army at New York, and he was scared of Harry Potter and knew he had to stay away from Seidyr unless he wanted to be obligated into nothing. Thanks to you, who have proven to be the Mad Titans greatest ally, you help him indirectly disband and destroy the Avengers."

"My fault?" shouted Stark. "You're going to plan all this on me?!"

"Who failed to listen to the Seidyr's warning?" said Loki.

"Excuse me?" said Mantis looking at the corner. "Does your friend – often do that?"

Everyone turns to see Morgan el Fay floating in Indian style surrounded in a green mist that was racing all over her as her eyes had a bright green glow. Her eyes were moving back and forth way to fast.

"Morgan?" said Stark. "are you okay?"

No answer so Stark carefully walks up to her and slowly touches her. The green mist disappears, and Morgan was suddenly brought out of her trance as she nearly falls on the ground.

"You're okay," said Strange. "What did you see?"

"I was looking forward in time," said Morgan. "to see the outcome of the upcoming conflict. Creating scenarios and simulations on the war against Thanos."

"How many did you see?" asks Doctor Strange at once.

"9,819,236,117," said Morgan.

Everyone was stun and silence as they listen to this statement.

"How many did we win?" asks Stark at once.

Morgan stands up and places her hand on the glass breathing heavily.

"One," said Morgan breaking the silence.

Everyone was stun with silence. It was just in the United Nations, it was around the world. People were stunned that out of the many scenarios that Morgan le Fay saw, they only won one battle against the Mad Titan.

"How do we win?" asks Star-Lord.

"It will never happen," said Morgan as she continues to look outside the window, staring at the buildings.

"Look, we got to know," said Stark. "If we can take advantage of the scenario to defeat Thanos, then we got to try."

"It won't happen, cause of one reason Stark," said Amora the Enchantress. "You need Harry Potter. Harry Potter's name is legendary, and his name has spread far throughout the galaxy. Harry Potter – can defeat Thanos."

"Wait," said Star-Lord. "What makes 'Harry Potter' so special?"

"Because he's the Master of Death and is the Herald of Death," said Heimdall.

"Death?" said Gamora at once. "He's Death champion?"

"That is correct, Gamora," said a female voice. A black wisp appeared and soon took the shape of a humanoid form. Black robes and a pale face of a female appeared as she steps forward.

"Lady Death," said Gamora as she drops to her knees and bows before the Goddess Death.

"I do not like to intervene in the physical plane," said Death in a voice that echo around them; her voice was pale and grim. "but I too know the future, and I must stop the future no matter what; even if that means I wipe out half the population on Earth to appease Harry Potter."

"I'm sorry," said Ross as he steps forward. "it's not that simple. There are laws in this world that everyone has to obey. Empower individuals are running rampant in this world and need to be controlled. The United Nations will be happy to defeat Thanos if –"

"Do not lie," said Death in a harsh whisper that echoed around them. "I know the truth, and why you want me to force Harry Potter to sign the Sokovia Accords. I also know why you want to keep the Accords intact. Of all the beings in the universe, I fear Harry Potter more than anyone."

"You fear Harry Potter?" said Gamora. "more than Thanos?"

"Thanos is but a child who has long his ming long ago," said Death. "There is a reason why I fear Harry Potter. You do not have a lot of time. I will return in one hour, and if I do, I will vaporize every politician in the world and half their countries population. All to have Harry Potter defeat Thanos. For as long as this world continues to oppose Harry Potter – and I will destroy anyone who thinks they can outsmart him. You think you know pain?" said Death as she suddenly appears around Ross. Ross was trying to remain strong and brave, but he was starting to shake in place. "I will make you wish for pain."

Death suddenly vanquished leaving Ross breathing heavily from an unknown phenomenal.

"Morgan," said Stark. "please bring Harry here."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Doctor Strange.

"We need to settle and make peace," said Stark. "try to come to some sort of compromise to make everyone happy."

"That won't happen," said Morgan. "Harry will not come. I have him locked up right now, and sedated."

"Wait," said Stark in shocked. "sedated? Why?"

"I'll respond by asking you another question Stark," said Morgan. "I am seventeen hundred years old. Have you ever wonder, why someone like me, eternal, young, wise, intelligent and powerful would follow and obey a young wizard like Harry Potter?"

Stark paused as he heard this and looks to the side for a bit and was clearly in deep thought.

"I can't help but ask that question myself," said Doctor Strange.

"Strange to me as well," said Amora.

"As it is to me," said Loki. "You remind me of myself."

"I am like you Loki," said Morgan. "In so many ways."

"Then why would you follow someone like Harry?" asks Doctor Strange.

Morgan pauses as she smiles at them. "It is because he does not seek power."

Everyone was silent as they look at her.

"Harry Potter," said Doctor Strange.

"Does not seek power?" finished Stark.

"That is correct," said Morgan le Fay. "That is the very reason why Harry Potter has my respect. Harry Potter is perhaps the only person I have ever known who has never sought, nor wanted power. He cares nothing for riches, glory, fame, or wealth of any kind. All he has ever done, is ask himself a question, is what he is going right? He has a strong moral compass and is very strongly compassionate. Something I would not expect from him; given his dark past."

Stark looks back in surprise.

"He doesn't want power?" said Stark in surprise. Stark knew from all he worked with before, allies, colleagues, even enemies – everyone wanted power of some kind.

"No," said Morgan as she conjures a seat and sits down. "He doesn't want power, and he would make an excellent leader. Perhaps the greatest this world has ever seen. He's not perfect, but he is incredible. It is for that very reason, Harry would turn down any notion to acquire a position of power. My own world is afraid of this notion as well. As he could easily rule with an iron fist and not much can be done to stop him from doing so. Harry Potter grew in a very harsh lifestyle as such – he has few people he can call friends. There are those who know of him, but he rarely lets anyone inside."

"What is he afraid that others will see of him?" asks Gamora.

"That's he's broken," said Morgan. "I could see that about him the moment I met him, and it's never disappeared. He forms his bonds as a way to heal himself from his pain – but I think he's drawn to pain and likes to make himself suffer. I think he's afraid to find happiness."

"Why does he oppose the Accords so strongly?" asks Stark.

"Maria Hill told you didn't she?" said Morgan. "I am not stupid Stark, and I know your worlds politics better than they who play it themselves. I know the truth behind the Accords that you're too blind to accept. It was never about restraining the Avengers actions and preventing public damage. It was about controlling us and taking credit for our actions. It's that very reason, why Harry is refusing to intervene and stop Thanos from destroying the Universe."

"Take credit?" said Drax in confusion.

"The Avengers have many impressive achievements, there is no point in denying this fact," said Morgan. "We have a knack for making the impossible – possible. We have stopped some insane world-ending disasters that the United Nations have zero credit towards saving the world. The United Nations didn't like this and quickly put together the Sakovia Accords that would give them the right to control and make decisions for us without our consent. If we succeed say – stopping a nuclear bomb from going off in New York City, then it is the United Nations who gets the credit for sending us to stop the bomb from going off. If however, something goes wrong, and things go south, then we get all the blame. They wanted to steal our credit and achievements. The only thing these accords have brought is trouble and suffering. Harry has had a history of politicians doing the exact same thing to him, and it has only brought him pain. That's why he prefers to stay away from political affairs."

"So no political involvement?" said Doctor Strange.

"That would be the best," said Morgan. "The United Nations will, of course, attempt to appease Harry and try to give him a compromise but it will never work. Sometimes, the very worse enemies that exist are those of our own creation." Stark looks back knowing that she indirectly referring to Ultron. "Harry will only become enemy of the state if the United Nations wishes to intervene in his affairs. It's best – they leave him alone and do what they do best, just point fingers at each other and give relief effort to those that are in need."

"Harry Potter won't make peace with us?" said President Matthew Ellis.

"Afraid not, Mr. President," said Morgan. "he never did accept your Medal of Freedom did he?"

The President looks taken back knowing what was said was true.

"Can I talk to him?" said Stark.

"I don't think that's a good idea Stark," said Morgan. "He always believed you had the better life than he did, and hope that you would lead the Avengers one day."

"Wait," said Stark. "A better life? He knows my struggles."

"But you had your parents," said Morgan as she looks at him.

"Not exactly a happy childhood," said Stark. "My dad's happiest moment was when he sent me to boarding school."

"I doubt that," said Morgan. "I know I wasn't there, but I can see many things in the past, present, and future. Howard Stark was always proud of you, and you were his greatest joy. He understood you were brilliant and would go on to be great. The only thing he knew you need to learn was to be responsible. Your time may have been cut short because Hydra assassinated your parents, but at least you got to spend time with your parents."

"Harry never speaks of his parents," said Stark.

"Harry never does," said Morgan. "because they were also murder in their home when he was only a year old. They were betrayed by a person they thought was their friend. When Harry captured the man, who betrayed his parents, Harry – instead of killing the man who betrayed his parents – granted him mercy."

Stark looks back clearly shocked at this piece of information on Harry Potter.

"Harry for so long has been consuming by hate," said Morgan. "when Harry had his parents' betrayer cornered, and at his mercy, Harry finally understood that he also had regret for what he did. So he let him go, in hopes that one day – he would redeem himself. His parent's betrayer would live with the guilt that he betrayed his closest friends and was given mercy by their son. Such an act is rare to find, and is nobler than what the United Nations has done in the past fifty years."

"What does Harry want?" asks Stark.

"To be honest, nothing," said Morgan. "I stay with him because I am trying to save him."

"Save him?" said Stark with a scuff. "save him from what?"

"Himself," said Morgan. "He punishes himself and kill himself over and over again and denies any chance for happiness. He throws himself in the abyss of misery and despair. No matter how much he spends time with the Avengers, he keeps himself isolated. I have never seen him smile before."

"He's smiled before," said Stark remembering all the times they've drink, party, laugh and enjoy each other.

Morgan gives him a small, sad smile. "I've said it before, I'll say it. So incredibly intelligent, and so incredibly stupid. The pain Harry feels he's learned to mask and he's learned to mask it well from others. Growing up, no one really cared about his pain, and he was told he had to grow up and be mature given his pain was in the past. Eventually, he learns to put a face for the public to see and hiding his real feelings without anyone seeing them. The strong leader you've known these four years, in truth – is broken and is nothing more than a hollow shell of his former self. Still – it doesn't' stop him from being an Avengers. The pain and suffering he feels inside of him are why he's an Avenger in the first place. Because he wants no one else to endure what he's going through every day." Everyone was silent as they listen to Morgan speaking about the leader of the Avengers.

"Can I talk to him?" repeated Stark. "Let me try to make peace with him."

Morgan looks at him and finally nods her head.

"I'll bring him," said Morgan as she gets up and places her hand on the window.

A figure walks forward and enters the room as Harry Potter stands there before everyone. The United Nations took a step back realizing one of the most powerful men in the cosmos now stood before them.

"You brought me back here?" said Harry. "I really should just kill them."

"This is the most powerful person on the planet?" said Drax. "He's so pathetic, small, and tiny."

"Drax," said Gamora in a warning.

"I'm just saying," said Drax.

"Size does not mean power," said Harry. "Sometimes the small thing alive can be stronger than you can imagine. Now, why am I here?"

"Harry," began Stark. "You know what is upon us, you know what is coming. Let's call a truce – please. We need to save the galaxy and save the universe – for one last time."

Harry gives a slight chuckle. "I'm not interested."

"Don't let your personal feelings blind you," said Stark. "We have a responsibility to –"

"That's rich," said Harry. "coming from you. Everything you've done has been personal. You put us in the spotlight, and now we're in this situation because you couldn't resist showing off. I have my fair share of guilt Stark, just like you – just like Cap. We've all been there, having one big failure. It knows we failed, that keeps me going – it keeps Cap going. For you, it's a show, you put on a spectacle, and you expect a round of applause."

"You have to understand from my point of view," said Stark. "We've made many mistakes, and things got out of hand. We needed to be put in check."

"Because of your nightmares?" said Harry. Stark fell silent. "I know about your nightmares, but you never did talk about them, and I never did bring them forward out of respect for your privacy. I am aware of what haunts your sleep Stark, and I know why you're afraid to fall asleep. There is a part of you that wishes on how you could handle things differently and how you could have may things better. You're doing what you feel is right, and that is all any of can do, it's all any of us should do."

"Then why do you stand against the idea of the minimizing the damage?" said Stark.

"Because the United Nations isn't exactly trustworthy," said Harry. "Cap was right, the people who created these accords have their own personal agendas. Right now, it could be to limit the Avengers, but we all know agendas can change and if they have full control over the Avengers, what's to stop them from abusing their power the Accords will grant them?"

"You're saying they will dishonor you?" said Gamora.

"Let me put simply for those of you new to Earth," said Harry. "human beings have proven themselves very irresponsible in handling and managing power. Eighty years ago, who would have thought that nuclear power would create an arms race, but here we have it with governments all over the world fighting for nuclear power with missiles being pointed at each other. Now a new arms race has begun – empower individuals are emerging all over the world, and people are unsure what to do or what to think of them. Some of these people have done the right thing and help others; with the Avengers being their primary example. Many others have shown themselves to be selfish and irresponsible and using their abilities for their own reason and desires. Every time I see a direction that is supposed to improve this world, I see things take a turn for the worse. When I joined the Avengers and led the Avengers, I did so, knowing my actions and decisions would be solely up to me, and I've never really been someone who takes orders well from others. We did good Stark, even if we had road bumps along the ride."

"Why won't you help us?" asks Stark. "It sounds to me you're the one letting your personal feelings getting in the way of your decisions."

Harry gives a small smile upon Stark.

"You want to hear something ironic, Stark?" said Harry as he looks at his former comrade. "before the Sokovia Accords came into play, I was thinking about aligning with the United Nations in a partnership."

"You were going to bring the Avengers under the United Nations?" said Stark in surprise as he takes an unconscious step forward. Everyone in the United Nations was surprised by this statement. It was the opposite of what he's been saying on the United Nations.

"Yes," said Harry. "after Cap's mission ended in disaster to stop Crossbones in Africa resulted with people dying in the crossfire, I was starting to wonder if we needed help and assistance. As much as I hated the United Nations, I knew they would have the resources to help us, and I was going to push for S.H.I.E.L.D. to be officially be reactivated."

"Then why are you against the Accords?" said Stark.

Harry looks at them at him as if he was stupid. "It's not the fact that this was put in motion that I'm so strongly against it," said Harry softly. "It's a fact they never gave us a choice in the matter."

"Never gave you a choice?" repeated Star Lord in confusing.

"Let me put it simple terms," said Harry. "The United Nations came to us and told us that we only had three days to sign the Accords or they'll put a bullet in our heads. They never negotiated or ask us for our opinion. They merely expected us to cooperate and obey like loyal dogs. I oppose the Accords, and I still stand against the Accords because they are morally wrong. The Freedom of Choice should always be respected, and the Accords takes that right away from us."

Everyone was silent as they listen to Harry's statement.

"I'm sorry you took my words wrong," said Ross slowly. "You have to understand that people have to be held accountable for their actions."

"Indeed they do," said Harry. "Dangerous people must be contained, isn't that right."

"That's right," said Ross.

"So a person who has their fingers on a thirty-megaton nuclear warhead isn't considered to be – dangerous?" said Harry.

Ross' face fell when he heard Harry's statement.

"That is an unfair comparison," said Ross. "Nukes are weapons of mass destruction,"

"So are we," said Harry. "isn't that what you called us? That we are walking weapons of destruction?"

"I think you're putting words in my mouth," said Ross.

"No, we're not," said Morgan. "You compared the Avengers to thirty megaton nuclear warheads. You also see us as living weapons. You've been chasing Super Soldiers your entire military career; when you found a super soldier in Hulk, you were quick to brand him a traitor, and you hunted him all over the globe. Canada, New Zealand, Australia, China, Africa, Alaska, Britain. You've chased him all over the globe in hopes you can force him to replicate and create more Hulks. When the Avengers was formed, you quickly got on the bandwagon to support any law that would grant you any measure of control. Since the Sokovia Accords are the laws that you support – I suppose that means you can be considered to be a weapon of mass destruction."

"Because of his military background?" said Stark. "You can't just –"

"I'm not talking about that," said Morgan. "Spider-Woman told me; something very interesting about you Ross. You've been so obsessed with Hulk and determined to destroy Hulk and ruin his reputation so much that you decided to become the very thing you hated; isn't that right – Red Hulk?"

Ross' face fell as he took a step back.

"You're saying?" said Stark.

"He's an enhance," said Morgan. "He took an incomplete form of the Hulk formula and add a new formula to become that villain who has been running rampant around the world known as the Red Hulk."

Ross' face darkens, and he immediately looks around to see that everyone was now looking at him.

"You're going to pay for that," said Ross finally showing his true face as his body began to change. He was getting taller, his body was turning red, and he was getting bigger. His grey hair was turning black as yellow eyes look at them. He roars and quickly jumps out the window.

Harry stood at the broken window watching as Red Hulk leaves as quickly as he could giving a loud roar.

"Confundus?" said Harry.

"Yeah," said Morgan. "I knew it would make him change once his secret had been exposed."

Harry smiles.

"Alright," said Stark. "You've made your point. Yes, I am an idiot who supports the Accords and ruins everything. Please, fight alongside for one last mission. For old time sakes."

Stark clearly was trying to make amends.

"Truth is, Stark," said Harry before he turns to face his former friend. "I really don't want to."

Stark takes a step back.

"I know I am young, Stark," said Harry. "I'm – wow, only twenty-two? I feel older – much older," said Harry as he shakes his head. "I feel like I'm ten thousand years old. I'm also tired Stark. I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of everything. I want to rest and just be at peace. Thanos is going to wipe out all life? For me, that would be welcome; to die and no longer struggle, feel pain, suffer. It would be quick and painless."

"Harry," said Stark. "We'ret talking about hundreds of trillions of lives at stake here.":

"When you've endured as much as I have," said Harry. "Eventually you just lose interest. I tried to find a reason to keep fighting, to do what is right – but I eventually did lose everything, and I can never regain what I lost. Let me be at peace Stark, it's about time I just retire for good."

"You're going to consume the Galaxy?" said Gamora in anger.

"Death isn't so bad," said Harry. "Its a lot like falling asleep only easier. Death, after all – is nothing more than the next great adventure."

In saying that Harry disappears leaving behind everyone stun by his statements.

"Well that was unexpected," said Morgan. "Thanos will arrive on Earth in four hours and twenty eight minutes. Death will return in fifteen minutes."

In saying that, Morgan too disappears.


End file.
